


Demiurge x Reader - The Devil's Contract

by Oreana



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bonding, Breeding, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Conditioning, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demons, Developing Relationship, Devils, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Cannibalism, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Human Experimentation, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lemon, Love/Hate, Manga & Anime, Manipulation, Master & Servant, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Miscarriage, Murder, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, S&M, Scent Kink, Secret Relationship, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Slavery, Smut, Smutty, Social Experiments, Soulmates, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Character, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Trapped, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, archdevil, horror porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 201,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreana/pseuds/Oreana
Summary: He promised you a solution to your misery, and you sold your freedom for it. Forced into his twisted experiments with the veil of hope to manipulate your heart, you begin to wonder what feelings are even true anymore. Do you love him, or do you want to see him fall to a horrible fate for all he will continue to do to you?
Relationships: Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader
Comments: 325
Kudos: 559





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever reader insert regarding a character I didn’t expect to like at all, but I have a thing for butler types—and demons. If I feel any scene might be too intense for some folks, I’ll warn at the beginning of each chapter respectfully. 
> 
> Please read carefully. I know these types of scenarios aren't for everyone, and I don't want to upset anybody here. ♥ I just like writing morbid things, and Demiurge was the perfect outlet for that being as he is canonically. It's cathartic, but I can promise there will be fluff and stuff later on.~ I'm not immune to wanting him to act caring and loving in his own way.
> 
> Do understand I try to respond to each comment that I can, but if I don’t, most likely I am unable to think of a response, so I apologize. Also, I'm just stepping into a new fandom, so it’s always scary to me, and I get socially awkward each time. I appreciate you all the same. All art in the chapters are done by me unless stated otherwise. ♥
> 
>  **Edited 2/ 15/ 21:** If you read comments, understand, a *lot* of stuff went down in this fandom before I joined. As far as I'm aware, it's been handled and everything is going down a far better path for everyone. ♥ The best thing anybody can do is forget they're there, and we all move forward. ♥
> 
> If you like my work, consider reading my other Overlord fanfics:  
> [Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: A Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> [Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)

**Musical Inspiration** : [Devil's Playground - The Rigs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZ4gbXRHXNY)

|| [**Tumblr**](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/) || [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena) || [**Instagram**](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/) || 

* * *

The sights were becoming a blur, the sounds around you flickering in and out like a candle flame fighting the harsh roar of a raging windstorm as you were dragged out of one of the taverns within the walls of the Roble Holy Kingdom. The grip on your tattered cloak went from flaccid to aggressive as the two men responsible to your current movements heaved you out into the dark.

The ground embraced you, the mud that had accumulated from the long, rainy night nearly causing you to choke on its unwarranted urgency to strangle you when you thought not to close your mouth upon the ill desired heave out of the pub. Oddly enough, while your body was stricken down with the countless amount of liquor you had ingested, you felt no yearning to fight even the earth as it did its best to demean you.

“A…d…st…ay **_out!_** ”

The words were hard to keep together. They faded in and out of the world like a dream, but you knew what they meant even in the state you were.

A sigh huffed through your nostrils as you found what strength you could to heft yourself up and out of the mud. Even in the mud’s sullied surface, you could just make out the pathetic caster you had become: a woman who had only justified her reasoning behind the occult just to bring back what was lost nearly a year ago. Your fingers curled, grappling the soiled earth in overwhelming disappointment and it was there in weary frustration you slapped the image away with the wrapped palm of your hand.

Don’t look at it. Don’t even bother. You could mourn over what no longer was, but why bother wasting the time in regards to your own humanity?

All dead ends, but you’d find something. You had to. You heard the rumors, and it was your only chance at hope. In your mental collapse, alcohol summoned you to its sweet embrace, and you couldn’t deny its alluring melody. It was a detour, but you had to forget the world around you even for a moment.

Movements slowed and ever sluggish, your fingers slid about the tattered edges of the hood that your black cloak had and moved it over your head to keep yourself from at least getting sick in the downpour that continued before attempting to find your way home.

Seventh tier…Eight tier…Tenth tier…whatever the fuck any of these damn things could even begin to mean, none of it was allowing you to hear the sweet laugh or urgent cry of the baby you lost well before you even had the pleasure of such memories. Just even hearing a phantom cry of such in the middle of the night always roused you from the deepest of sleep, prompting you to hurry to the crib only to find it bare as always.

It was cruel. The gods could willingly mock and enjoy in your misery, but if that was how it were to be, you would do anything to try and work against their so called rules and bring the dead back to life even if it was beyond most casters’ abilities when it came to doing so without a person’s body nearby.

The door to your house coming into view, you only had the strength to lean on it for a time to try and still the agony both mentally and physically ripping through your body like an uncontrollable wildfire that would see you burn for your bad choices. You moved your lip inward, trying to still its quivering before finally finding the courage to venture indoors and not have the world see you fall apart yet again.

Closing the entrance with your back to it, you took a quivering inhale to taste of the grime that had accumulated in the old building given the months of neglect. It wasn’t a taste you wished to experience once more. It was home…a place that was lifeless after abuse from the manipulative spouse you once had, a place where a crib held no soul and a bedroom once shared by two lovers now lay barren and cobwebbed with great neglect…. It was hell.

Head tilted back, you lost what meager strength you had and collapsed to the floor ever slowly to bring your knees to your chest and just weep. The alcohol easily destroying that mask you put on day by day, allowing the gods their victory laugh at what they had reduced you to.

By day and without such influences, you were to yourself, staying in the corner of any tavern or social gatherings, reading up on any and all spells while silently working your experiments on dead animals just to see if you possessed the ability to master raising the dead to life with a body before trying without. Everybody saw you as a recluse while others excused your behavior to a grieving mother who weaponized her sorrow into quiet anger.

Heaving from the overwhelming guilt and sadness you were coddled by, your eyes opened slowly to the darkened hallway laid out before you. You hadn’t bothered lighting any of the candles to keep the lights going, allowing the mere lightning that flickered on occasion to be the light source for your needs at the time. As you attempted to focus on the staircase just past the living area you could have sworn you saw a shadow flash from one of the nearby windows that looked like a winged creature attempting to gaze inward. It was from a window that wasn’t in your view, and all you could see was its reflection from the lightning there on the floor ahead, prompting you to stand to your feet and venture forward to make sense of it.

To the staircase’s banister, you used it to place what strength you had into it before turning to gaze at the glass you thought you saw the shadow from only to see the twisted tree limbs playing with you as their outstretched, wicked shadows appeared like sharpened claws of demons desiring to pull you under into the abyss. You huffed to yourself, turning your attention to the staircase’s top, knowing that was where you had to go.

“Get it together, y/n,” you coached, wiping away your tears with a heavy sniffle before ascending the wooden stairway to your bedroom.

Down and to the left…

Remembering to do such a thing brought you nearly to your knees once more. You had moved most of your belongings out of the master bedroom and put them all into the extra space you had with that cursed item…

Why did you do that? Motivation, perhaps? The very idea of even going in there seemed all the more less appealing but what was the better option? Would you want to sleep in a bedroom full of nothing but horrible memories of how the vile brute who dared call himself a man slapped you around when able or would you venture to the room where a memento from the innocent part of your union was to be found?

You sighed, hand on the doorknob to which you turned. That agonizing creaking sound of the door on its hinges made you squirm as you ventured into the bedroom to endure a heaviness of dread that you weren’t alone. There was a mere crib (void of life) at the left of the room just near the arched window design, and while the chair opposite of it usually was empty, someone appeared to be sitting there…

Upon the next lighting flash you could just make out the slender, tall appearance of a man—no—an elf of some kind grinning wickedly with his legs crossed and his fingers intertwined with one another upon his lap. He wore an elegant, red suit you had never seen before, striped in a lighter design with a red tie and white undershirt. How the hell did he manage to get in here?

“H-Hey…Who the hell—!” You stopped yourself from powering up one of your abilities as you noticed something felt off about the way he was smiling. It looked very unnatural, as though his mouth were truly wider than normal. No smile was that wide on a person or an elf… He looked and felt abnormal, and then it was there you noticed the metal tail that he had curved to the right of him. It was spiked at the end, making you narrow your eyes to wonder if it was some sort of illusionary spell or enchanted. Quietly detecting magic showed it was very much nothing of the sort. _It’s…real…!_ you mentally gasped in horror.

“Oh, have I come at an improper time?” the creature asked, his foot merely moving to and fro in a sort of idle sitting pose.

“You’re a demon,” you said without haste, keeping your distance.

The creature grinned even wider, if that were even possible as he tilted his head back. He was wearing glasses, making it impossible for you to see beyond the bright sheen of them whenever the lightning reflected on him to give you a better look over of this being. All else you could make note of was his black, slicked back hair. He had no eyebrows either to make note of, making his appearance all the more unnerving.

“Demiurge, if you please.” He motioned to the side as if he was offering for you to sit beside him but there was no place of which you were able unless you took to the floor. “And your name?”

Your heart raced given how calm this creature was. You had heard stories of him…Women, men, children—all of them were disappearing without a trace late at night, and some rough descriptions were a creature with webbed wings. If the illusion you thought you saw earlier in the hallway was actually him, then it had to be the one demon venturing about the kingdom kidnapping whoever he could. A lot of folks claimed they saw these people leave seemingly of free will, like he was a siren who could sing some sort of mythical song and entrance others to follow without need to raise a finger. If he got his hands on your name, you would be done for as the link between you both would be set.

“Why do you want my name, demon?” You were already nervous, but you couldn’t say there was much to surrender in the grand scheme of things. If he killed you, then that would be that. You could at least possibly be reunited with the child you never had the chance to hold. But demons were never that merciful…

It was there he moved from the chair. Hand to his chest with the other curved graciously behind his back, Demiurge bowed as his spiked tail bent at the end to express even more so that it was an appendage he had control over. “Forgive me, y/n. I was trying to be polite.” He raised his head, the lightning showing that wicked grin to you in the wretched darkness. “To my understanding, you were looking for me?”

Your eyes widened as you instinctively took a step backward. How did he know so much? Yes, you were looking for him but did he know why or did he not care? Demons were always creatures to be leery of, even if you wanted to use them in your grander schemes. If the gods would not answer your pleas, perhaps a demon with unknown power might? They were said to love their deals and contracts, so you had to try even if it could mean your very soul.

“So it **_is_** you,” you murmured in the dark, relaxing your posture but refusing to let your walls crumble around you. “You’re the one who has been taking people from here.”

Demiurge hummed with a shrug, standing upright with both arms behind his back. “Mm, are you wishing to join them? I would be honored to allow that to happen, but it would be quite the waste.”

Great. Even a demon didn’t want your wretched soul. What had you even become at this point? “What do you mean a waste? Am I wasting your time, demo-eh-Demiurge?”

“If you were unworthy of my time, I wouldn’t be here.” He turned, venturing over to the empty crib, making your heart squeeze in your chest.

“ ** _Don’t_** touch anything!” you begged more than demanded. Your voice even did its best not to sound shaken. You didn’t know this demon’s level, but even trying to discretely sense it, you flinched and had to stop or else the alcohol combined with that knowledge would make you faint. That alone disturbed you. Given how calm he was, he knew he was in more control than you were.

His head turned eerily in your direction. That smile…why was it so haunting? It remained affixed to his features. You were reminded how unnaturally wide it was that you began to think someone took a knife to the corners of his mouth to etch it wider cruelly.

Regardless, he didn’t listen. One of his arms reached into the crib and pulled out the toy bear that had remained in its place since the day it was bought. “You grew quite powerful because of this tragedy?” He looked it over, rubbing his palm carefully over the dusty toy to sense what he could from what he saw.

He said _tragedy_ as though he were paraphrasing a simple act of life. Of course, a demon was cruel, immortal, unloving—a human’s death would probably be as significant to him as it were for you at seeing a bug suffering out in the harsh climate.

“It was my baby. She was my life, and I lost her because of carelessness.” You embraced yourself, turning away from the demon’s condescending smile. “Have you ever desired or had any of your own?” It was weird having such a personal conversation right here and now, but the alcohol made you weak-willed. You needed somebody to talk to—anybody. You’d take him, if he would be so inclined to humor you.

“No.” The answer was very simple and you thought that to be the end of that conversation, but he continued. “I wouldn’t mind a child, if it suited my needs and ends.” Demiurge clicked his nails together, nails that were contained under the black gloves he wore.

“Of course,” you sighed. Why did you even bother to try to have a meaningful conversation with a demon of all creatures? “That’s how it is for your kind, I imagine.”

The heels of his black shoes tapped against the floorboards as the demon came closer to you. You were so emotionally exhausted you didn’t care to be on edge anymore even if every step he took was jarringly calm and reserved. He already said he didn’t want you as he took the others, so in a weird sense, you felt safe. Your head lowered, it was there the demon urged the toy into your field of view.

The lightning flashed and the thunder rolled as your fingers slowly accepted the toy. In your intoxicated state, you began to feel woozy. All of that attempt to put up a brave front, and you were losing yourself again. His hand gripped your shoulder, making you feel the prick of his nails ever slightly into your skin but you could hardly sense whatever level of pain you were supposed to as you were. Wobbling back and forth, you fell backward only to have the firm chest of the beast to support you.

His arms moved inward, crisscrossing upon your chest where he kept you in some form of faux support. The embrace was so cold and lifeless, yet you’d take any shape of comfort no matter how false it was. The sound of his mouth opening as he softly inhaled to form his thoughts made you quiver, soon feeling the hot breath of those words caress your ear and breathe down the side of your neck. “You murdered him, didn’t you?”

Hearing that sentence, your eyes widened as you brought the old bear unwittingly to your chest to embrace it rather tightly—like a child needing to be comforted for being called out on a lie that they tried to cover up.

“Mm, I see,” the demon hummed in wicked delight as he moved his right hand to maliciously rake his fingers through your hair as if he were calming you—no—petting a stray dog he perhaps found. “Care to tell me more about that, my little pet?”

You hadn’t noticed in the moment his other hand was covering the place where your heart was, perhaps enjoying every quickening, frightened thump of it as it beat wildly in your chest. He was even rocking you ever slightly like a woman would a child that they were trying to get to sleep. Whether or not that was his intention, you couldn’t say.

“He just…” The words wouldn’t come out properly as you recalled glimpses and broken pieces of that day. “…He laughed and…scolded me…the…the blood…” The words of bile that he spat, the crude remarks of how a bitch was better at reproducing than you…It all came to ahead as you fell to your knees, crying and screaming with the stuffed toy embraced all the more as each horrific sound of flesh being cut started to ring out again and again.

Demiurge knelt down with you, keeping his depraved embrace on you. The metal tail swung around cautiously, curving about near your knees as though he were trying to be supportive in some manner but you were too tired to care anymore if it were true or not. His hug was unnaturally tight, as though he were trying to put his entire weight on you but you had little idea as to how much your sorrow was fueling him with great ecstasy.

“You want your baby back, my pet?” His hand began to rub against your head once more as if to calm you and bring you back to yourself. “I might be able to arrange that.”

Teary eyes widening, you clutched the stuffed bear all the more when you heard that promise, nails nearly tearing through the seams to the stuffing. You were willing to try and use a low level demon to sacrifice for your own bidding in need to resurrect your child’s soul, be it him or any other demon he may know and willingly surrender to you. Now he was just offering you salvation?

You fell forward, stopping your complete collapse with one hand to the ground being mindful of his tail. “You…You can do that…?”

He released you, taking back to his feet and walking to the window in the bedroom with his arms crossed behind his back yet again. “I do believe I said I **_might_** be able to.” His metal plated tail flicked back and forth like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. The disturbing sight fazed you little, as you wanted answers to his promise. “There are a few experiments I am holding at my farm for my Lord, you see, and you have intrigued me with a possibility that I would like to give you the honor of.”

“I just need a vessel!” you exclaimed, scurrying to your feet as you hurried up behind him. You nearly fell, but you merely staggered forward on your knees and grabbed onto the tail end of his coat, tugging in desperation. “ ** _Any_** vessel!”

He gazed over his shoulder as the moonlight haloed that evil grin. “Any vessel, you say?” He cupped his chin in thought before turning completely to unfasten your grip on his coat. Removing your hands from him, he began to straighten his attire with the first ever frown you’d ever seen him dawn. After he felt his tie was back in order as well, the malicious smile reappeared. “I might be able to provide that for you, but you must agree to give me something in exchange. You cannot receive something for nothing, you know.”

Demons and their deals, this you knew all too well and were prepared for it. “I will do anything you ask!”

Demiurge tilted his head in curious delight as he extended his hand. “Work under me. I can tell you suppress your powers for your own gain, and I want them under my control—I want **_you_** under my control.”

Upon him saying such a thing, a metal collar materialized in his open hand as the chain magically untwined and soon concluded in the other. The collar glowed an ominous set of runes you had never seen before but they gave off quite the warning in design. “Wa-Work for you…? What is this…?”

“You said you would do anything to get your baby back, my pet. Is that not true?” As he spoke, you could see those sharp, jagged teeth. They were more pronounced than before, showing his mounting excitement all the better.

It was true. You couldn’t deny your own words no matter how hazy your mind was. You nodded, wiping away the tears that continued to still trail down your cheek.

“Then do as I say. Work under me and my Lord, and I will aid you in your needs.”

He shuffled the shackle inward to his wrist before opening his hand again. Honestly, the piece was so large you could easily maneuver your head in and out of that contraption. You weren’t even sure what it was he was getting at, but you were desperate. To stay home and feel nothing but sorrow, regret, and trauma every day you stepped foot through those doors, or to leave and possibly find salvation? It was an easy answer at the time.

Biting your lower lip, you reached forward and grabbed his hand to shake it to form the deal. Touching a demon such as that was a death sentence. You basically sold your soul to the devil as he had you marked.

His grip tightened, refusing to let you leave it as he grinned widely to show off his fangs as they clenched together in rousing delight. You heard the chain moving but thought nothing of it till you felt it crawling on your other arm like a snake. Panicked, you tried to remove yourself from the demon’s clutches, but he refused until the shackle’s cold, metal train managed to embrace your upper body and keep you pinned.

His grasp released, you fell backwards onto the hard floorboards while fighting in desperation to get free. The collar itself moved from the demon then and it opened at the ends like a jaw of a monster about to clamp down on your throat. You screamed, hoping it wouldn’t end this way—end in a lie. You were partially relieved to find that was the case as the enchanted object bit down behind your neck, locking the mechanism in place. It was there it shrank, fitting your neck perfectly and what once was so full of life went limp and lifeless, allowing Demiurge to take the chain into his grasp.

“Like it, my pet?” The demon asked, standing above you with one arm resting behind his back while his open hand kept the end of the metal links. His thumb rubbed against the enchanted ore in twisted delight. “I have been working on this during my experiments, and as part of your contract, you will wear it at all times.” He shifted his glasses up the slope of his crooked nose. “It will keep you restrained and in my care.”

“What…is this…?” you asked, having never seen inanimate objects come to life as that.

“I can explain that later, but for now…” Demiurge paused, clearing his throat with his fist near his mouth as if to be polite in the act. “ _ **On your feet!**_ ”

His voice vibrated loudly in your ears, urging your body to act abnormally at his command. At first, you had no desire to move, but the moment that spell was triggered you felt your bones and muscles ache in retaliation to your resistance as you were forced like a puppet on a string to beckon to the call of its puppeteer. Your back arched inward, leaving your head to rest there on the floor, your body nearly making a perfect U-shape till the rest of you managed to follow to make it less painful for you to endure.

“You…You can control anybody with your voice alone?” you panted in disbelief when you were soon standing as he instructed.

“For lesser beings, it is an easy spell to utilize for my needs when they’re being stubborn little sheep.” His fingers coiled along the chain rather sadistically as he continued to rub the metal links yet again. “Dare I use it once more if you don’t listen to your Master?”

So that’s how he did it. It wasn’t a siren’s song or anything like that, it was a spell only he knew. “N-No,” you stammered, trying to keep your footing.

Demiurge’s brow wrinkled curiously, that frown returning. It was hard to say what was more unnerving—the cold, malicious smile or the exasperated, despicable frown. “No, _what_?”

You were confused, what did he want you to say? “Umm, no sir…?”

His sweet caressing of the chain soon tightened into a fist as he took the train of the collar and smacked it against your face as punishment. The harsh bite of the item made you flinch and whimper in response, your hand coming up to stop the idea of him doing it again even if he had no intention of doing so unless you disobeyed him once more.

“No, _Master_ ,” he corrected.

He wanted you to say it. You could just see that chain waving back and forth in his grasp threateningly, him willing to use it as a whip if need be. Tasting the blood in your mouth, you coughed and did your best not to allow that copper sensation to bubble forth worse than before.

“No, Master!” you spoke in haste.

Demiurge sighed in such a manner that was reminiscent of euphoria, those words giving him all of the control he so desired. His fingers uncoiled from behind his back, latching onto your cheek to get a better look at you. “Shhh,” he whispered, his thumb intentionally rubbing the place he struck to cause you more pain. Every time you tried to pull away from the unwarranted touch, his grip merely tightened as he tried to keep you still. Releasing your cheeks, he caressed the bruising area with his index finger, trying to put on a sweet façade of how he didn’t meant to do it. “Don’t force my hand, pet. You may very well be strong for a human, but against myself, I could use a single spell and see you burn alive. You don’t want that, do you?”

His tone turned into a form of fake comfort once more. No, piteous. That’s what it was…a mere demon who doted on you with pity, trying to make it sound sincere. “You promised me my baby, dem—M-Master.” You had to catch yourself, remembering that you weren’t in control anymore. “Take me to where you can fulfill this promise.”

“Mm,” he hummed, tapping his index finger on the side of his crooked grin. “I did promise that, didn’t I?”

Was he going back on his word? He better not have. Demons were malicious and spiteful, enjoying in the torment of others, but they usually kept to their promises if it benefited them somehow. If he wanted to keep you under his control, he would do as you asked.

“I did, however, say I **_might_** be able to do that,” Demiurge reminded you as he started to venture towards the door with you in his grasp. “Let’s head to my farm and see if that’s possible, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

Blackness enveloped your mind. That’s all you could strangely remember beyond the meeting you had with Demiurge before. Fingers twitching against something that felt and smelled reminiscent of floral scented bedcovers, you felt peaceful and lulled into a sense of security. For a moment you thought yourself to just be back home, dismissing it all a nightmare till the cold metal around your neck moved ever so in tune with you to remind you of your fate. Eyes opening next, you found yourself in a rather primitive looking space.

It appeared as though you were in a tent. The tarp surrounding you in a hexagon like pattern was pulled tightly to the wooden stakes that were stationed in various spots about the makeshift building. Even the door looked like it could be easily broken into if enough manpower was put into it. The rest of the inside of the building looked like a workshop more than a person’s bedroom.

Was this truly where this demon lived? It felt too unbefitting.

The door moaned on its hinges, alerting you to its movement. Assuming that Demiurge would be the one to walk through, you prepared yourself for the worst only to be surprised.

A…clown, was it? Whatever it was had come sauntering through the door instead of the demon as you suspected. This being was wearing pure-white garments and a black mask with a long beak-like nose, but what disturbed you the most was there was no mistaking that was blood on the once white attire. The horrific smell grabbed hold of your senses and nearly made you faint in a fit of worry of why this creature was blooded.

The being spoke, his hands brought together in a sort of prayer of relief, much to your surprise. “O-Oh, how marvelous! You have come back to us!”

Even if he sounded upbeat and pleasant, there was something about this creature’s demeanor that put you on edge. You shifted about on the bed, trying to keep away from it as he made his way to the bedside. Eyes glancing about eagerly, you still saw no signs of where Demiurge could possibly be hiding.

“Where’s Demiurge?” Already you had forgotten what the demon had tried to beat into you earlier, but you were so out of your element, you hadn’t bothered to correct yourself. Fear was the only comfort that you had. “Tell me where he is! I need to speak with him!”

“Oh, Lord Demiurge is just outside, y/n. I am certain he will be most delighted to hear you’ve been asking about him. He was waiting for you to rouse from your slumber ever so patiently. What a gracious being he is, always thinking of others!” The creature bowed in a rather odd manner, one you had only ever seen done in theater performances as his arms extended with his elbows slightly bent, one hand holding a blooded scalpel that saw great use given the age that was evident upon it. “I am Pulcinella, and I work beside the great Lord Demiurge.”

This Pulcinella seemed very keen to speak so highly of the demon, but it was the same demon who trapped you in this collar you still knew nothing of. You wanted to take it all at face value and hope for the best, make a bad situation seem not so. Was the demon, regardless of what small transgressions you witnessed, a great being? Knees to your chest, it took your all not to be disrespectful but that horrible smell of blood was starting to get to you. You had dealt with dead creatures, yes, but they were mostly decomposed and it was the smell of rot you had grown accustomed to if you had to be picky.

Demiurge had yet to appear and this clown was now outstretching his hand, seemingly asking for something. “Where am I?” you continued to pry. “Why did he bring me here?”

“Ah, y/n, you are at his farm where he keeps most of you poor beings,” Pulcinella answered. His fingers curled towards himself. “May I see your hand a moment?”

A farm? He did say he owned one, but was this where he took the humans he lured away? What was he doing to them? “Why is he keeping them at a farm?” Not questioning why this clown would desire your hand, you offered it to the being.

His touch was delicate and the pressure he applied to your palm and even between your fingers was so precise you began to wonder what he was. Was he a doctor? The mask was reminiscent of such a thing from tales you had been told. “Oh, these poor, miserable souls—Lord Demiurge has offered them great mercy as he works hard to make scrolls for our wonderful Lord Ainz Ooal Gown.”

Your heart felt trapped in a string of barbed wire, making every beat painful as your fingers flinched in Pulcinella’s care. “Scrolls…? Don’t scrolls need to be made with hides of creatures…?” The color nearly drained from your face as you were slowly piecing things together in that moment. The blood on this beings apron, the scalpel and his weird desire to look at your skin, you panicked before even given an answer and jerked away. “Leave me alone! Get away from me!”

The door opened once more, Demiurge standing before the entryway. The light was so bright outside that it nearly blinded you seeing as the tent lacked any windows. “Pulcinella,” Demiurge began, his arms crossing behind his back as his tail flicked excitedly, “I have other cattle for you to handle. This one is a bit too special for that process. It is not necessary.”

His tone was so cordial, as if merely speaking to a worker underneath him who was only doing his job. Thank god for your pregnancy, or you probably wouldn’t have been able to control your own bladder in this horrific moment.

“Ah, yes, Lord Demiurge.” He bowed respectfully to his master. “My apologies, you did claim she was your pet. I should have not acted so in haste knowing she was special to you. Ah! But hear this—she has been eagerly asking about you! You may have chosen well in this.”

You stifled a groan, wishing you could interrupt and try to explain that was not how it seemed at all. However, given how strict the demon was last time, you decided to hold your tongue for now.

Demiurge fixed his glasses on the slope of his nose, expanding his arms from his chest. “Forgive me, my pet. You see, Pulcinella is merely doing as I instructed him to.” He sauntered forward, standing soon near the bedside. “Good thing I arrived in time, though I assure you that your skin would have been put to such wonderful use if the accident were to occur.” He weirdly sighed in thought as if wishing it had happened so he could enjoy every second of it.

Your lip quivered, unable to even find the words to speak as your throat became dry. “You are skinning people alive…!”

That grin spread across his features like a crack forming in a thin sheet of ice. He felt no remorse. At that moment, all you could feel was a twisted aura of euphoria radiating off of him from such a thing.

“Ch-Children…You’re even skinning children here?” The thought caused your hands to fall upon the covers of the makeshift bed, a gagging reflex ripping through your stomach and joining with your throat. It took everything within you not to actually vomit.

“They were the easiest to lure away, my dear.” His gloved hand reached for your chin and urged you to gaze up at him. There was something he found captivating, or perhaps arousing, about your disposition as that horrid smile soon bared his fangs. “Promise children anything they desire, and they will think of you as a fairy trying to take them to the world of dreams.”

You tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t let you. Demiurge’s grip merely tightened. He wanted to see your anguished tears and taste of your fear every time you breathed. “You’re a sick fuck…!”

His nails dug into your face, pricking your skin and causing you to scream when you felt the blood trickle from your torn flesh. “Are you claiming I'm wrong, my pet? I obtain your kind and take pity on them. I am merciful and loving to them when your own rulers care not to be. Would you say I'm wrong to give them a free place to live and eat? I do not ask for much in return, merely their hides for Lord Ainz. I heal them back up with a quick spell or two, and if they survive, they live again to remain in my care.”

He was torturing them. No matter their life before, this wasn’t the world they wanted. You knew that. There was no mercy in this, but you were in no position to say otherwise. “What…What are you going to do with me?”

His nails retracted from your abused flesh as he moved your head away harshly to the side. His glove blooded from that exchange, he removed a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped it away in disgust. “I believe I asked you to be apart of my experiments, my pet. I have faith you’ll endure them just fine.” He put the stained handkerchief off to the side on a nearby table, perhaps to remind himself to wash later. “Some of them are for my newer spells I’ve been tampering with and others—well—I do more than just skinning and creating parchments at my farm.” He fixed his tie while saying such a thing, clearing his throat excitedly in the process; perhaps hoping you’d inquire what he meant.

“I don’t want to ask. I worry if I do, you’ll tell me that’s where I am going,” you confessed, doing your best to still the uneasiness in your tone. Perhaps if you stopped feeding this beast what he so drank off of like a fine wine—your horror, disgust, and sorrow—he would lose interest and end the deal.

He tilted his head in your direction, stifling a laugh in his throat before waving his finger at you. “Mm, close, my precious pet, but not entirely true.” Demiurge cleared his throat against the side of his fist before motioning to the floor, turning on his heels to venture over to a nearby workbench where you just saw a few bottles of alcohol on display. “Now then, please step off of the bed and undress for me.”

That sentence probably processed several times at rapid pace in your mind, but that didn’t make it any easier to comprehend what and why he wanted you to do that. “ ** _What!_** ” On instinct, you grabbed at your tattered clothing to keep it in place.

Demiurge didn’t stop pouring himself a glass of wine when he heard your confusion. “Must I repeat myself?” he asked in an exasperated tone as he put the dark colored container of wine off to the side when his glass was full. With a shake of his head, he stole one sip while his back was to you. “ _Remove_ your clothes, pet, or I will be forced to do it for you.” His tail was flicking from side to side aggressively, expressing his impatience without words.

The saliva you swallowed might as well have been needles given how pleasant it was to do such an act. Feet slowly reached the wooden floorboards as you began to unfasten the tattered cloak you had for years now. It had been with you for some time as it was enchanted with minor protection to the elements, making it viable for your travels even if it was only a ten percent increase to defense against fire, water, ice, and the like.

It was like a cue for the demon as he turned then to watch you closely. He stood there, grin ever prevalent as before with one hand holding his wine while the other was tucked away behind his back. You had to stop when the glasses fell on you. You would say ‘eyes’ but his eyes were so squinty that you couldn’t even say if he had any. He rarely opened them but that didn’t stop him from seeming to know what was happening.

“I may have all eternity, my pet, but you don’t.” He took another taste after chastising your sluggish desire to get unclothed fully. “Five…four…”

Hearing that countdown, your heart quickened in pace.

“… ** _Three_** …!” he stressed the number so intensely that his fangs seemed to snap at you.

“Okay, okay!” You raised your hand, hoping to stop that countdown as you tossed your cloak off to the side and began to untwine the pieces of fabric that kept your shirt closed up near your neck. When it loosened enough, you did your best to gather your courage and heft it up and over your head before tossing it on the ground.

Knowing your bra was next, you were hesitant as your fingers reached for the straps of it and began to sluggishly remove it as tears of embarrassment pricked at your eyes. You didn’t want to look at yourself, and you didn’t want him to have the pleasure of viewing it either. Your mind was such a mess that you hadn’t realized you were soon just standing there in your pants and covering your shame with your arms till the demon grabbed onto your wrists and urged them away.

“Please stop,” you pleaded tearfully. “It hurts…!”

His hand caressed the underside of your breasts rather carefully, much to your surprise, but it didn’t stop the pain or halt the reminder that you had been lactating since your loss. “Still producing milk for a baby you don’t have? I’ll have to fix that.”

Hearing him say such a thing, you tried to break free from his grasp only to be reminded of how much stronger he was compared to you.

“Oh, come now,” he laughed, “I'm not going to chop them off, my dear. I merely wish to milk it out of you. I can find a means for it whereas your body cannot.”

That harsh stare, that menacing smile…He meant to say it so cruelly. Demiurge wasn’t reserved in how he got his joy out of your torment. “You promised you’d help get my baby back to me. Was that a lie…?” You waited, apprehensive of the answer.

Again, he stifled a laugh, moving his finger to your cheek. He had been hurting you so much there as of late you couldn’t help but tense and close your eyes as a reaction. “Of course not.” The demon’s harsh grasp turned gentle, his fingertips touching against your tears to wipe them away. He was being nice for a change? That felt so unreal. If he wasn’t being truthful in the way he caressed you, he was a damn good actor. “In order to properly prepare for such a thing, we need to prepare you for the vessel.”

Your chest panged in revulsion. “Wha…What? But-I don’t want to get pregnant again. I want to have my child back!”

He sneered in delight. “Isn’t that the best way of getting a child back into one’s arms?”

Your eyes widened in horror at his words.

“You said you would do anything to have your baby back, my pet,” Demiurge explained with a shrug. “Well, I never did say I’d get your old one back, and you never specified that was what you wanted either.” He grinned all the wider with uncontrollable delight at breaking the bad news to you. “Perhaps you should be more specific next time, or you should have named the corpse to make this a bit easier for both to understand.”

“You tricked me…” you murmured at first until your anger couldn’t be contained. “ ** _YOU TRICKED ME!_** ” The scream tailored to those words was inhuman, but you didn’t care given how enraged you were. Having your loss used against you to sell your freedom was more than you could bear.

Tears of uncontrollable rage blinded you as you opened your palm to summon up an ice lance only to feel a horrific burning sensation emanate from the collar around your neck. The fire soon turned to a horrendous, electric shock, making you lose the energy and focus to even bother continuing with the attack. Hands to the device that restrained you, you lost your footing and fell backward onto the floor, curling up in a fetal position to try and stop both the mental and physical agony.

“Well, well,” Demiurge applauded, “that worked far better than I anticipated. Beautiful! What a glorious display!”

Your body lurched there on the floor, wishing to just disappear. You were chained down by this demon to be obedient, your reasons for even wanting to do as he so asked gone as quickly as any candle could tear apart paper if not faster—you wanted to die. “Just…kill me…”

“N’aww.” The sound was piteous but you could hear the vile deceit in it as he squatted down to grab the chain. “Kill you so soon? No, no, my dearest.” His palm unwelcomingly began to stroke your head. It was a weird combination of being loving and a means to be demeaning at seeing you as nothing but a stray dog. “You still have a role to play.” He took the chain and dangled it in front of your nose. “You asked me before what this was—well, it keeps your powers in check. If you cast without my permission, it will punish you with quite the nasty retaliation.”

You were at your wit’s end already. Refusing to be in his custody any longer, you spit in his face in hopes to anger him to where he would kill you.

Demiurge flinched from the unexpected attack on your part, mostly trying to make sure it didn’t end up in his mouth or eyes. Since he was without his handkerchief, he took his fingertips and wiped away the saliva that you managed to hurl at him in resentment. He didn’t seem fazed by it, merely annoyed as he looked at his gloves to see what pathetic damage your spit had done.

“Mm, I see.” The demon rubbed his index and thumb finger together before flicking the residue of your assault off to the side. “Some advice, my pet: I wouldn’t try to test the patience of someone who will be your next breeding partner.”

He said those last few words as a threat. Demiurge pulled on the chain, demanding you to be near his face if you wanted to be so bold as to try that again. “I would rather die than be forced to endure anything such as that with you, demon!” you hissed, your own teeth bared to try and be menacing even if probably to him you were nothing but a stray dog trying to show how tough it was.

He stifled a menacing laugh, but you could hear it rumble in his throat. “A quick death? That’s a bit merciful, wouldn’t you say?” His hand gripped onto your pants you had yet to remove making him force them off the rest of the way to where you could hear the fabric tear. “And my pet, I do believe I gave you specific orders to call me _Master_.” His fingers unfurled cruelly upon your inner thigh and what felt like an innocent, sensual stroke turned into something far worse as he dug his nails into your skin.

You howled in pain, your own nails blindly going at his face in hopes to scratch him or do anything to get him to stop. “Get away from me!”

He was quick to dodge away from your attack, taking the chain of your collar and binding your wrists with ease before pinning them above your head. “Ah, that should take care of that.” His face was inches from yours, those fangs sharp and ready to bite down like a vampire would to drink from its prey. “Now, what do you say?” When you closed your mouth and refused to speak, he urged you. “Say it!”

Regardless, you struggled against the metal that bound you. Grunting and groaning at how overwhelmed you were. He wasn’t even doing anything special, merely restraining you. “No! Never!” you whined, chest heaving as you did everything you could to try and break free.

Demiurge grinned maliciously, his tongue trailing alongside the upper part of his mouth. “Very well, my pet, then I must do something to excite me in this case.” He gazed back down at your breasts, which were still swollen from lactation. When he seemed to turn in such a direction was the moment you began to try and fight with your legs till he straddled you to the floor.

You whined out your displeasure, doing everything in your power not to submit to the urge to cry. Demiurge’s hand grabbed your right breast with wicked delight, causing you to lose that fight with yourself as you screamed in pain. The trailing end of that sound quivered, breaking down into sorrow as you didn’t want him to have that joy of taking away what remained of your child. It would have disappeared eventually, dried out from lack of a child feeding, but why did he have to threaten to do it?

Your chest pushed against him even if it hurt to do so. “Stop it! Please, stop it! I beg of you!”

“Now, now, my pet, if I allowed you to get away with everything, you wouldn’t learn now, would you? Perhaps this will teach you not to go against your Master.”

The flat of his tongue was warm but unwelcoming as it scrubbed against your erect nipple. Demiurge’s grasp on your breast tightened, causing an uncomfortable sensation as you felt the milk leak forth to fuel his own twisted arousal. Though, that was a partial truth. He was getting the most fulfillment out of seeing you cry and squirm under his grasp. You felt as his thumb rubbed up and against the sensitive skin to where the milk had begun to slowly mark you. You felt him fondle with it but you dared not watch, as the feeling was cruel enough.

“Mm,” he hummed aloud, sampling the lactation. “A bit too sweet for my taste. What have you been eating to cause such an odd flavor, my dear?”

He was mocking you. You could just hear it in his tone. Reduced to tears, you couldn’t even counter him at this point. You just wanted him to get it over with. Knowing if you said anything of the sort, it would only encourage him to lure it out longer, you merely moved your lips inward to still any desire to shout at him.

He wrinkled his brow and gave a concerned smile that meant nothing to you. It was all a façade. “No words? Such a shame.”

The balmy breath of the demon enveloped your breast as Demiurge clamped down hard and fast, his fangs showing no mercy as they pricked the outer area of the supple mound. His tongue scrubbed harder, drawing a slow design about the sensitive knob before pushing on it to excite the screams in you and arouse him all the more. He sucked harshly, drawing out the milk that remained within you.

It was a feeling, a dream that you had yearned for. You wanted to feel your baby drink from you, not this demon who engorged his ecstasy on your wretchedness. In a fit of weary desperation, your feet did their best to try and push him off. Your toenails digging into his clothing to try and tear it to reach his skin for a better chance, but it was impossible. You might as well have been a rabbit trying with all its might to get a wolf off of it.

It was impossible to even tear?

How could a simple looking coat and pants be nearly as tough as iron armor?

In your desperation to try and get free, however, you could feel his excitement all the more as he was pushing it against you. Whether he was trying to be intentional about it or just trying to keep you in place, you honestly couldn’t say, but it scared you to know what would come next. Your throat was dry from all the heavy screaming you had been doing, your body weak from attempting to fight back. There was only one thing you could think to say at that point.

“ ** _Master!_** Master, I'm sorry! I'm sorry; I'm sorry!”

His teeth released your breast. The saliva dribbling from his mouth like a hungry hound, he used the back of his hand to rid you of the sight. “Oh? Begging for forgiveness now?” He brought the curve of his finger to just under his lower lip in thought. You could tell he was merely drawing out the very idea of what to do—continue with the act of raping you or let it be for now. “Hmm, you did very well apologize.” His brow creased in what looked like sincere thought on the situation, but you knew better. “However, pet, I must be honest—.” He paused, grin widening unnaturally across his features as he leaned in close. “—just hearing you scream has done quite the number on me, and I require your assistance in that matter.”

You weren’t in the mood. This demon merely saw you as his play toy. There was no love, no nothing to have you ever consent to such an idea. “No! Please! Just get off of me!”

He grabbed your chin to keep you steady, demanding you look at him. “My pet, you being this stubborn just means I get the joys of breaking you in.” That same iniquitous smile spread across his face to expose his fangs to you when he spoke that last word, the very idea arousing him greatly. “Let’s start off simple, shall we?” He took to his knees, keeping you pinned between his legs as he slowly began to remove his gloves. Those squinty eyes remained affixed on you. “Now, I believe I didn’t tell you what my other idea was, did I?” He looked down at you as if hurt remembering the conversation. “Mm, that is right—you didn’t want to know.” Demiurge’s hands went to his belt soon after, the subtle jingling sound of the metal as he fondled with it made you gag and heave but nothing came up. “You humans only make low tier spells with your skin. It’s unfortunate; however, I believe if I can crossbreed you creatures with other none humans, then we might find some higher materials in the hides we obtain from the offspring.”

You struggled once more, hoping to get free but to no reward. His thighs merely tensed around you, reminding you that he probably could crush you easily just as that.

By now his gloves were off to the side and his belt hung loose, allowing him to unfasten his pants next. “Now, I don’t normally subject myself to my own experiments as that would be in foul taste.” He sighed at saying such a thing, as though he were truly doing you some sort of service showing you were the exception, perhaps. “But, upon sensing your powers in due time about the kingdom, I began to wonder: what could I create if I did perchance reproduce with a strong human woman?” He chuckled to himself, shrugging as if it were a passing thought. “I must confess, trying to get the humans and demi-humans to reproduce has been a nightmare and utter failure to some degrees. You get a crossbreed once every few moons, as they say, but I’ve been trying to figure out the pattern as to how and why it does and doesn’t happen.” His smirk quickly returned as he looked down in your direction. “So, you better be prepared, my dear, because this might take us a while.”

You bucked with all your might, trying to get him off of you. Bursts of strength came and went as your inner desire to stay alive was still burning within you. “I don’t want to be a part of this!”

“Oh, ho, but you agreed to! You wanted your baby, isn’t that right? I am here to offer that substitute.” Demiurge reminded you his hands slapping down on either side of you as he was, once again, inches from your face. “Brace yourself, my pet. I'm going to enjoy every moment of this.”

You could hardly even have the pleasure of doing such a thing as the harsh tearing sensation ripped through you like a wildfire the moment he shoved himself inside of you without warning or preparation. So caught off guard, your eyes widened as did your mouth, leaving no words to utter forth. Your throat was raw from all of the yelling and begging, but the tears would never cease as they merely flowed all the more.

It was dry, unwelcome and pained you every moment he pushed and pulled inside of your body. His muscles could easily be felt tensing in his legs upon every bit of strength he utilized in his favor. The demon’s moans were more like excitable growls for a time, as though he saw dominating a human woman like this empowering.

You went numb. Your entire body you couldn’t even feel. It were as though someone had used a paralysis spell or potion to keep you still. The loud sobbing had turned to hushed hiccups of regret, doing everything you could to keep up with his actions just to make it less agonizing for yourself but no matter the morbid dance he enticed you within, it was impossible. You couldn’t envision anybody more appealing above you, all you saw was him:

Your owner.

Your Master.

Your immortal hell…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Your nails dug into the back of the creature who had you beneath him. Every dry thrust was like daggers digging into your flesh walls, pulling back to tear and enjoy every burning mark that was left in their wake. Your body jerked to Demiurge’s beckoning, back becoming raw as it scrubbed viciously against the floorboards of the makeshift building.

You had given up the urge to even fight him. What was the point? Anything you attempted to do was met with him pinning you down or retailing violently in some manner. He would never strike you hard enough to actually kill you, only maim you if need be, and that was more than enough of a reason to stop trying.

Demiurge paused during the horrid process, his teeth bared aggressively as he huffed with excitement, his body shaking. “Aah, I can smell it…I can smell the blood…!” he grinned, throwing his head back to be done with the drenched pieces of his hair, which had fallen upon his forehead. “How exhilarating!”

The words were labored with twisted euphoria, as though him just saying that would be enough for the demon to reach his climax. But you knew what he meant. You could feel it easily. The dampness between your legs was far from lubrication of any sort but possibly blood, urged into creation by his own doing.

“Ready, my pet?” he asked, his thighs tightening around your own legs as he prepped himself for the coming release that he built off of your displeasure.

Lips parted, you tried to say something but the words were caught in your throat. Realizing that it would matter little if you denied him in the end, you bit at your lower lip and shook your head wearily. A fit of a mute response to say ‘just get it over with’.

Demiurge slowly pulled out only to thrust so harshly back in again that you cut your lip with your own bite, arching your back and screaming at the forced union. He was so deep in that you could feel the head of his cock kissing the entrance to your womb. You were in such a fit of agony that you hadn’t even realized he came at all till the hot warmth of his undesired seed spilled over and claimed you as his.

He kept urging inward for some reason, making you flinch and beg for him to stop in what fatigued voice you could manage. You were tired of fighting. You were tired of crying. You just wanted to sleep by this point at least if he’d let you.

Demiurge huffed, his nostrils flaring from excitement as he took in breath after breath. There was something in the way the demon acted that felt foreign…as though he was new to this and wasn’t expecting the euphoria that coddled him so sweetly to be so stimulating. Perhaps he wasn’t even anticipating his own hormones to take control as they had, causing him to fall victim to them as he started to sweetly caress your cheeks with his fingers when his body relaxed.

“You are mine now, y/n.” Hearing your name for the first time since you got there, your eyes shifted in his direction. One of his hands removed themselves from the foreign, tender caress against your skin and ventured to your stomach where his nail could just be felt threatening to pierce you. “Mm, I am certain you can feel it—feel a part of me moving inside of you to form your baby.”

Closing your eyes tightly, you shook your head as you tasted the coppery sensation upon your cracked lips. It was hard to deny. You could feel your body soak up the thick warmth like a thirsty lapdog and it made your stomach churn. It was damn near impossible for two none humans to breed, so this was going to be your life, hu? At least…until he got sick of you.

He removed himself, your walls shrinking back to a normal size without his engorged cock to urge you open. With his entire bodyweight off of you, you turned and curled up in a ball to the best of your ability just wanting to disappear.

 _I just wanted my baby back…You took that from me again…_ you thought to yourself, sobbing uncontrollably by that point. Nothing could stop you, not even your want to deprive him of something he thrived on.

In a matter of no time at all, Demiurge had fixed his attire back into place and dawned the same demeanor as before. His gloved fingers slid through his black hair, hoping to put the stray, formally matted strands back into place. “No wonder you creatures thrive on such an act. I can see where it is quite enjoyable in some regards. Now then…” His words trailed off, turning to look down at the mess you had become. He grinned sadistically. “You hate me, don’t you?”

A quivering inhale shook your naked body. “Why would you care…?” Your fingers curled towards you, trying to picture your infant there holding your hand to find some form of comfort in the literal circle of hell.

His black shoes came into your view. They were so well taken care of you could easily see your pathetic reflection on the surface of them. The demon squatted down before grabbing your chain and urging you to look at him. “You think me cruel? Unfair even?” When you didn’t answer, he smirked. “My dear, I offered you a child. Is that not in of itself fairness?”

You couldn’t deal with this right now. You truly couldn’t. Sadness turning to anger again, you slammed your fist wearily down on the stained floorboards and spat at him in fury. “I wanted mine back! You swore you would do that! You took my baby from me again! How **_DARE_** you ask such a stupid question!”

He didn’t retaliate. It surprised you. He let you mourn as you brought your hands to your face and covered your shame as you sobbed uncontrollably with what energy you could muster. Legs attempting to shift once more struck a horrific pain in your body, urging a whimper and moan at the discomfort he had brought upon you.

The unsympathetic ‘aww’ could be heard whispered past Demiurge’s lips as he stroked your forehead. His fingertips dug into your scalp, scratching you like a simple dog. “You still think me unjust? Hmm, my pet, you were a shambled mess when I found you. You’ve been so enthralled by the means of necromancy that you hardly even took note that I had been watching you not far away several times during the last week. Do you really think any man in that kingdom would have offered to aid you in having another baby? I was the only one who stepped forward and offered you that chance.”

“I don’t want another baby, I want my firstborn back!” you retaliated, trying to maneuver away from his hand.

“Get on your feet, pet.” No comment was made in regards to your inner desire to have the life of your former child returned. It left you winded, as though Demiurge had punched you in the stomach, leaving you with hardly a chance to breathe.

Sighing, you attempted to do as he asked only to flinch and collapse onto your hands, the sides of your thighs doing what they could to cushion your fall as well. In your body’s process of trying to move, you could feel the warm, sticky sensation of the demon’s release toying with the lips of your entrance, sensing as it salivated down your inner thighs to pool upon the boards below. Did his monster’s cum even keep? Your body felt like it was trying to reject it completely now.

Demiurge sighed. “I suppose I did mate with you rather harshly.” He scratched the side of his cheek in thought, the look in his expression still cold and showing no remorse. His words merely put on a sick play to try and lure you into a false sense of relaxation about his presence, hoping to have the opportunity to tear it apart again. “Do you require a healing spell? If you do, then you’re far weaker than I anticipated, and that’s not going to work.”

“I don’t require _anything_ ,” you grumbled only to feel the chain jerk harshly as a warning reminder. His gloved hand came into view, showing you his claws that he had buried under the fabric. “N-No…Master…”

“Then **_move_** , pet. I order you to.” Demiurge’s tone expressed impatience, urging you to your feet. As you stood before him, he saw the mess between your legs and hummed in disappointment. “You didn’t lose much, but I’ve not seen semen act that way in most you creatures unless the male is intentionally being sloppy and is just in an eager state to mate given the season.” He shrugged, acting as though the very sight was trivial at best. “Mm, I have another little spell I wish to try on you, my pet.” He turned on his heels, heading back over to his workbench and shelves. Demiurge shuffled through the mess rather calmly, picking up a stack of papers and putting them off to the side to clean his working area in the process. “Now, where did I put it…Ah, ha!”

You kept still, twirling the chain he had allowed you to keep while he went about his business. Hearing his excitement, your ears perked up and you noted he was heading back in your direction, carrying a small container full of some black liquid.

“Here we are,” Demiurge said with a wicked grin, handing the vial over to you.

Well, it appeared liquid like…Now that you got a better look at it, it was almost gelatinous. “What is this?” You couldn’t help but be curious and a bit worried as you didn’t recognize it at all. So badly you wished to use detect magic, but you knew if you tried, the collar would retaliate on you.

Demiurge grinned, tapping the tips of his fingers together in excitement. “Mm, open it. I need to see if it works.”

Not knowing what to expect was the worst, but you knew if you didn’t obey him, the demon would lash out at you. You were sick of his games. You were sick of his abuse…but you had to come to the somber realization that there was little you could do at the moment. Your fingers nimbly worked away the corkscrew top, allowing the substance free so you could at least smell it.

Scentless.

What was it…?

“What do you want me to do now? Swallow it?” you asked, a bit nervous of the answer. You almost on instinct dared to throw the bottle back to drink. Given Demiurge’s lust of watching you suffer, you had little faith in the idea it was anything dangerous. However, the demon quickly placed his hand over the mouth of the container to prevent you from doing such a reckless act.

He gave you an answer you didn’t expect. “Hold the substance in your hands.”

Potions didn’t work that way. What was he playing at? Opening the palm of your hand you dumped the jellylike material in your palm. It was warm to the touch, and when you cradled it in both hands (upon the demon taking the now empty container from you), it felt like it was moving on its own. Was it alive…?

The more you watched it, the more entranced you became until you noticed it was starting to expand in your grasp. The black substance started to dig into your skin and travel from the width of your palms, to the tips of your fingertips and then down to your wrists. “Wha-What is this!” you asked, trying to make it stop by scratching at it.

Even if you raked your nails against it, the black gunk just came right back into place. Keeping to your feet, you felt it crawl over you, enveloping your body and masking your form in what looked and felt like thick, black mud. Fearing it would try to enter your mouth, you closed it as well as your eyes.

But it didn’t. While the substance was tightening about your form, you felt it soon relax and eventually take shape into something else—clothing. The black looking mire curved akin to waves reaching up to the sky about your chest, cradling merely your breasts alone in quite the revealing look. It felt like a cold sheet of metal, causing you to touch it just to be certain it was real. It felt real, but it was a black, thick substance earlier. How did that happen? The rest of it had created an elaborate, golden chain about your hips, fabric merely being decent enough to cover the front and the back of you. The chain was golden in design as was the top you wore, the fabric a near lava like red and orange with golden trim.

“What is this? Just some fancy way to give me new clothes while trying to give me a heart attack?” you asked, still a bit panicked over the experience.

Demiurge smirked, moving his index finger against his mouth in thought. “Not quite, but close enough, my pet.” He snapped his fingers, the clothing going back to the same black, sludge design. However, you noted that it wasn’t just the clothing that transformed back but parts of your skin as well, showing that this—whatever it was—was blending a larger portion of it to your body, like a transparent layer to you.

You watched as the mire crawled down from you, pooled at your feet before stretching outward like a wayward shadow. Your eyes could only widen in horror at watching as the shadow became its own being when it took form beside the demon in the shape of Demiurge, merely a darker shade in color.

He cloned himself with this spell? What was this? You’d never heard of it before.

“Message scrolls are quite costly to make, and knowing how scrolls are made, I am certain you can agree.” He grinned so casually talking of it that it made your stomach churn. “While I have my shadow demons who can give and receive messages as needed, I wished to try something a bit more personal when it comes to you, my dear.” Demiurge gestured to the darker clone of himself. “Naturally, I won’t be able to keep an eye on you as frequently as I’d like, but this will make some bridge between us possible, should it work.”

“It’s…you…” you commented, eyeing the vision up and down quickly. It looked like another Demiurge but it had been standing there as though it were void of life.

“Very perceptive,” Demiurge condescendingly applauded, shifting his glasses up the slope of his nose. “Naturally, he will be on you to keep your dignity in tact—clothing and all of that to say. He has no physical form, but I molded this creation to take the form of me, making it far better and easier for me to speak with and interact with you when I so desire. While he is on your body, I will be linked to you mostly in the physical form.” He moved forward to you then, eerily caressing your cheek to feel the warmth radiating from it. “I will be able to feel and hear your heartbeat…” His finger trailed inward to your mouth, making you try with all your might not to abide him till you felt the pain pricking at the corner of your lip where he dug eagerly to be inside. “…I’ll feel every moment you breathe, every second you swallow…” It was then he pushed his finger on your tongue, nearly making you gag. With all your might, you fought the urge to spit. Much to your relief, he removed it from your mouth, trailing his claw down to your chest, where your heart was. “…I’ll know every moment your heartaches.”

Hearing him say such a thing disgusted you, making you turn away as you breathed in anguish. Just as you thought to be rid of him enjoying in this twisted exchange, he merely came upon you and embraced you much to your dismay. Writhing against his cold, malicious touch, his breath toyed hotly with your ear.

“Whenever you’re in heat, I’ll be able to **_smell_** it.” The way he accented the word smell, you could hear his teeth click together in some form of twisted ecstasy at the very thought.

“Get off of me!” you snapped.

Demiurge (oddly) complied with a chuckle. “Naturally, he is merely a puppet I can talk to you through if need be as well. He has no will or mind of his own unless I take control of him.” The demon turned his back to you, snapping his fingers once more to signal the creature to turn back into the black mire it was prior, crawling its way back up and over your entire body to make the outfit it had done before.

Looking your form over, the same loosely fitting clothing was back in place and your skin…even when you touched it, you could swear it was your skin. “Can you sense what I'm doing all the time?”

The demon looked over his shoulder at you, a crooked smile etching upon his twisted features as he tapped the side of his glasses to give you some form of cryptic response. “Now then,” he continued, turning to face the door, “you’ll remain here for the time being while I attend to a few things about the farm.”

Your eyes glanced about the tent. There was nothing to do other than just sit and wait for something to happen. “Here? Alone?”

Demiurge spun around with his arms outstretched. “You must forgive me, my pet, but I have other matters to attend to before I am to return home.”

“Return home?” You were lost for words. “You just plan on dumping me here and leaving me?” He was going on and on about the life you were going to live with him, and while you’d count your blessings that you’d be alone in this farm with attempts to escape, it was so bizarre. The demon wasn’t that stupid, was he?

“Ah, I never really know what to give you creatures to keep you amused. To be fair, I’ve never owned a pet before.” His smile brightened. “Mm, how about this then: I’ll fetch a few books from Ashurbanipal to keep you entertained when I return tomorrow.”

Ashurbanipal? That word didn’t sound familiar. Was it a library? “O-Okay…” Realizing you hadn’t eaten since you were abducted, however, you placed your hand on your stomach with an embarrassed look as you weren’t even sure if he’d accommodate you. “Would it be too much to ask for something to eat?”

Demiurge’s nails tapped impatiently against the wooden door he had soon opened, that foreboding frown threatening you. “What was that, pet?”

His tone was flat in warning, making you quickly correct yourself. You flinched on reflex. “May I have something to eat, Master?”

The satisfied grin returned. “I’ll return with that too tomorrow then. _If_ you behave, that is.” Stopping at the door, he turned to face you yet again. “I order that you, my pet, stay here.” He motioned to where he was at the doorway. “You venture past here, then I will see to your punishment. Do we have an understanding of one another?”

Reluctantly, you nodded.

Demiurge gestured to the makeshift bed you had woken up on earlier. “I'm being generous and allowing you a bed comfortable in comparison to the hay the other cattle sleep in. Don’t make me move you to a mere cage, my dear.”

You were a bit embarrassed to ask the next question. “What about a bathroom or something? I’d have to go outside at least for that.”

His brow rose ever slightly at you mentioning such a thing, a frown weighed down by his thoughts appearing. “Perhaps so…” His tone sounded hesitant, but his grin returned just as quickly as it had left. “Mm, yes, you can go outside, but venture too far from this tent for that, and I will enforce my rules upon you once more. Do we have an understanding?”

You sighed, lowering your head as your mind began to race with possibilities of escape. “Yes.” Demiurge cleared his throat angrily, prompting you to straighten up. “Yes, Master.”

“I’ll have you broken in yet,” Demiurge mused aloud, venturing out of the tent.

Finally free of his presence, you dropped to your knees and covered your face as you sobbed uncontrollably. You didn’t want him to hear how distraught you were, not even thinking about the forced upon link you both now shared.

It was agonizing waiting for the sun to set. The only sign you had in regards to the sun having gone down was the small amount of light that you could just see about the doorframe. When all went quiet and dark, you touched the doorknob and turned it slowly to peek outdoors.

The stars were as bright as normal, the field in which this demon worked was quite vast. There were two large buildings in the fenced in area, one to the left and the other to the right. A part of you was curious what was inside but also dreading the very idea of ever looking given what he implied he did to the captured humans.

“No sign of that clown either,” you muttered to yourself, wondering where he went. Did he leave too? It seemed weird to just leave the entire farm unattended.

Boldly, you stepped foot into the grass surrounding you. The cool touch of it sweetly caressed your bare feet. It was weird to say, but it felt like freedom. Only a few hours in this devil’s care, and you yearned for that sweet sensation of such. You took another step out past the door but the moment you had, you heard a faint whisper in the back of your mind. It made you freeze, realizing that it sounded very reminiscent of Demiurge.

**_“Going somewhere, my pet?”_ **

“Dem-Master…?” you quickly corrected, backing up towards the door in confusion as your head swung around in all directions to try and find the source.

**_“I can feel your feet on the grass. You better not be trying to escape.”_ **

“I was just going to the bathroom. Must you eavesdrop on that too?” you griped. You did your best to hide your lie behind frustration.

Your clothing slid from your body in the form of the black sludge from earlier, trailing across the grass like a snake before taking the form of the demon. He stood before you firm in the shadows of the moonlight with his arms behind his back. It was there you saw it move, shifting its glasses up the slope of its nose as though the demon were truly just living on your skin. Realizing you were now naked because he saw fit to remove the spell from your body just to form this doppelganger, you blushed and tried to cover yourself with your arms and legs.

“This isn’t funny, you know! It’s freezing at night!”

Demiurge shrugged through the spell he had crafted, puppeteering the creature that was molded as himself. **_“Then I suggest you hurry up, my pet, and do what needs to be done before heading back inside.”_**

The voice was a bit distorted, as though he were speaking in your mind only given how warped the vibrations of his vocals were when they tried to reach your ears. Sighing in defeat, you turned to head behind the tent to pretend to do so only to hear as the shadow was following you.

“Can’t I be alone to do this?” you asked, a heated flush of worry warmed your cheeks. If he knew you were lying, he would no doubt let you have it.

Demiurge shook his head, that twisted smile being lit up at the corners by the moon’s light. **_“Go wherever you wish. I don’t use this area much, but I am not taking my eyes off of you, pet.”_**

“I cannot go to the bathroom with someone watching! That’s humiliating!” you insisted, hoping this wouldn’t be a reoccurrence when you actually did have to go in the future.

His head turned to the side with a hum. **_“Then perhaps you should hold it for when I'm back at the farm.”_** The shadow walked forward, grabbing onto your shoulder to let you know he could still very well touch you even as this messenger. **_“Get back inside, pet.”_**

This sucked. You couldn’t even try to find a way out of this hellhole without him being alert more than ever to what you were doing. He would literally feel and sense everything. No wonder he never bothered to give you shoes and make your clothing so revealing in design.

“Yes, Master,” you sighed, embracing yourself to keep your body warm from the chill in the air as you ventured back into the tent he had ordered you to stay in.

Your toes touching upon the floorboards made your heart churn in agony, the smell of wood and the vague sensation of that floral perfume from the bedcovers graced your senses but both did nothing to calm you. He said he didn’t desire to put you in a cage and yet this was a cage. He changed the scenery but not much was different. Dragging your feet across the boards, you just made it to the bed when the demon grabbed your shoulder again and urged you around to look at him.

Uncertain if it was something only his clone could do or something he could as well, you panicked when you saw the area about his index finger elongate to make a twisted, demonic looking claw. It pinched just under your lower jaw, making you feel how deathly sharp it was. **_“Don’t lie to me next time, my sweet, or I will see your punishment is truly befitting the crime.”_**

You gasped, trying not to deny his words but also trying not to agree to them either. Could he read you like a book or was it the link you now shared? Your heart…whenever you were caught lying your heart would panic and beat hard and fast. Did he actually feel that? You didn’t know, and you were too scared to ask as you sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I-I didn’t run away. I'm still here,” you reminded him, hoping he would be merciful.

Demiurge removed the pricking sensation that was against your skin. **_“And I'm supposed to applaud that? What would you have done had I not said anything, I wonder?”_**

“I wouldn’t have left! I just wanted to see what the farm was like. That’s all!” Again, you did your best to lie through your teeth. Your heart was in shambles, however, and it was a trial on its own just to make it stop trying to beat free from your chest.

He moved his arms behind his back once more, the darker shaded clone of him raising a brow at your words. **_“Indeed…”_** The way he said such a thing sounded unimpressed, reminding you that you weren’t fooling anybody—least of all, him. **_“If you’re so intrigued about the farm, I will be happy to show you later in the day.”_** It was a gross invitation.

Did you really want to continue on with that lie? Did you want to see him torturing and skinning people alive? No, not really. “May I…I just…” Gods, this was embarrassing, even if it too was a lie. “…I'm lonely, and I just want someone here…”

You saw Demiurge cross his arms upon his chest. Whether or not you were gaining sympathy from this creature, you couldn’t say. **_“Perhaps if you do as I say, my pet, you’ll be less lonely. Fulfill your purpose, and I’ll have special plans for you.”_**

The very idea you had to become a mere incubator for a half-breed child was unnerving. What was even more so upsetting was the fact it had to be HIS half-breed baby… The very thought haunted you. What would you even do if the demon you hated so much actually impregnated you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Throws self in bed as it's just past 8:30 AM...* lol
> 
> I try to only make the chapters about 10 pages long each. I've debated on making them longer, but we'll see. I don't want to bore people, to be honest.  
> Thank you kindly for the support so far~
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Dreaming was salvation from the hunger that soon gnawed at you. Even in a depressed state, you were able to find a moment to pull away from the studies of necromancy and at least eat. The moment Demiurge had returned early the following morning, he used that same twisted kindness to show that he had brought you food and a means to entertain yourself, but the food was left on his workbench just out of reach of you.

“You can eat it when I’ve returned.”

You recalled what Demiurge instructed earlier, leaving the meal tantalizingly not far away and easily within your grasp. You had a collar and chain, yes, but you weren’t chained down to anything. Easily could you take to your feet, venture over, and devour it if you wanted.

However, in the short span of time, you knew how that demon worked having been in a similar situation before. He was seeing if you’d actually do it, and you weren’t desperate enough to fall into his trap.

But it was agonizing…

Even if you tried to lie down to close your eyes to sleep, the smell toyed with your senses. It was a sweet, alluring song that kept you awake. “Trying to even read a book by this point would be without merit…” you thought aloud, embracing yourself as your stomach growled. “Why…Why is he doing this? I thought he wanted to keep me alive to at least be used for some purpose. If he’s going to starve me to death then…”

A whine muttered past your lips as you rolled backward and fell onto the mattress of the makeshift bed Demiurge had constructed for you to sleep on. Honestly, if you had to describe that bed, it was more a nice smelling cot with some fancy drapery strung together at the headboard, which was made out of bones. You dared not question where he got those bones given all you unearthed about him so far.

It was hours later by the time he returned, showing himself in an apron similar in fashion to his assistant, Pulcinella. Just in the same design, it had freshly painted blood all over it, making you squirm and gag upon reflex of the horrid smell and sight. _He’s been skinning people again_ , you thought in horror, losing any interest to eat as you scurried to the back of the bed where the curtains of the headboard could keep you hidden just a bit.

Demiurge noted your reaction, the grin only widening at your fearful response. You hadn’t noticed but he had: you were quivering uncontrollably. His squinty eyes turned towards the food on the counter, noting that it was all there and accounted for. “Mm, so you behaved yourself?” He shifted his glasses up his crooked nose before bothering to remove the apron he wore.

“Could your enchanted hell of a contraption on me not detect that I was?” You couldn’t help but be spitefully bitter even if he frightened you. You weren’t afraid of death, no, but you were afraid how this creature would take pleasure in seeing you suffer till you died.

Demiurge hung the apron off to the side, similar to a man doing so after a long day’s work at the local tavern. “It is limited, my sweet pet. I cannot utilize it often, and if I'm in the same area, I have little of a reason to do so.”

He was just willingly telling you this? It felt too good to be true that he’d explain one of its weaknesses.

“Now then,” he began, touching his fingertips together as his eyes glanced from the food on the table back to you. “One more offer before you may eat.”

You sighed, lowering your head as you felt all energy leave you. You wanted to eat **_now_**. Why was he prolonging this? Weren’t you his _pet_? Wasn’t he supposed to take good care of you?

He obviously heard your muffled whine. “Now, now, none of that.” Demiurge ventured over, cupping your chin and urging you to look at him. “If you wish to eat, then you’ll have no problem carrying out my request, mm?”

Reluctantly, you nodded. Honestly, even if it were practically a day since you last ate, you would willingly do anything at this point.

Demiurge pulled away but not without wrapping his twisted fingers upon the chain of your collar. “Up.”

It was demeaning but you responded. With what strength your body could muster without the aid of food, you took to your feet.

He lowered his head, grinning widely as he shifted his glasses once more up the slope of his crooked nose. “Now, follow me.”

Your feet practically dragged behind you as you followed the demon out of the tent and into the large, fenced in grassland that he had dubbed his farm. Seeing him head towards the large buildings made your stomach do flips. You didn’t want him to take you up on the lie that you had offered him the night before. As the buildings came closer and closer into view, you dug your heels into the ground and brought Demiurge to a halt as well.

“Mm?” The demon stopped, looking over his shoulder at you with a frown you rarely saw him express.

“Please, no…Please, I don’t want to see any of that!” you begged, jerking your head back to try and urge him to reconsider and just take you back to the tent.

To him you were merely a wild mare trying to escape from being tamed. His fingers twirled cruelly about the metal chain once more that bound you together, and he tugged to make you stop being stubborn and to follow. The collar urged you forward, nearly forcing you to stumble onto him.

“No?” he parroted in a mocking tone of disbelief. “I believe you said you were lonely, my pet. Your kind is kept behind these walls. Do you not want to see them?” Demiurge’s vindictive caress stroked your head. “Do you not want to bond with them?”

Doing your best not to be obvious, you tried to urge his hand away from your head when he asked such sadistic things. “I don’t want to see what you do to them…” you pleaded, bringing your hands to your chest as you quivered and sobbed. Maybe if you acted pathetic enough he would show mercy? He was a cryptic puzzle.

He acted shocked at your request. “Not even the breeding chambers?”

Again, you shook your head.

“Ah, I thought your kind to get excited when watching others mate.” Demiurge smirked, rubbing just under your chin. The sensation was enough to make you retch. Without food and now him toying with you emotionally, it was becoming too much to handle. “I cannot count how frequently I find some of you creatures eavesdropping on others attempting for a child.”

“I’ve never done such a thing!” you spoke hastily, not because it was a lie but because it was repulsive to imagine. “Just as I am sure you can say the same about demons, humans are not the same as one another even if we’re an identical breed!”

His attire rubbed against itself as Demiurge moved into an upright stance. It was an eerie, unsettling sound, his movements. Since when did the sound of clothing shifting make you uncomfortable? “Fair enough.” He seemingly changed the subject. “Gone to the bathroom yet, pet?”

It was an embarrassing question. “I went earlier,” you muttered, a heated sensation giving rise upon your cheeks. “Pulcinella allowed me out to do so.” It was so bizarre to repeat that sentence in your head. Were you talking about yourself or a common housedog?

“Ah, fantastic for my purposes.” Demiurge tugged on the chain once more, urging you to step forward unexpectedly. It caused you to trip over your own feet and collapse into his cold embrace. When you tried to remove yourself from it, the demon merely coddled you in a cruel and unloving fashion. Each sadistic stroke of your hair made your spine tense into an uncomfortable pose. “Ah, my dear, I wasn’t going to take you to any of them.”

You cringed, fingers curling onto the striped suit he wore as if to mutely damn him. He had tricked you.

“Merely to another place in the farm.” Demiurge turned then, allowing you to look beyond him to see where he was motioning. “Just there, ahead.”

It was another building you didn’t see last night given the angle and the hour of it being so late. It looked like the center part of both, possibly an area where Demiurge mostly worked. It still made you quiver, not wanting to step foot anywhere near these buildings.

“Don’t get too frightened, my dear. It is merely where I assist in making the scrolls, nothing more.” Still, you resisted, causing Demiurge to turn at you with a furious scowl.

“I don’t want to see their skin!” The very thought made you collapse to your knees and threaten to vomit, but nothing came up. You had been good. Why was he still intent to punish you? What did you do wrong? Was it because of last night?

The frown turned into a wicked grin. “There’s nothing like that there, I assure you.”

You didn’t trust him, but what other option did you have other than to follow him by this point? With another unloving tug, he urged you forward and your feet reluctantly paced one after the other till the doors of the building were within sight. The front door was opened and the demon ushered you inside as if to be a gentleman offering a door open to a lady.

The moment that door released the smell hit you like a punch to the gut. The stench of blood was overwhelming, and you could easily see why. Cages meant to house all sizes of humans were lined about the room, hay bedding provided them but stained with the lingering smell of what you could easily deduce was old urine and fecal matter that hadn’t been cleaned up properly. In the center of this obvious torture chamber resided a throne that was clean and properly taken care of. No doubt the throne for this demon to sit and enjoy in whatever Pulcinella was instructed to do to the humans. Blood marred the open space from the steps leading up to the throne to the table in the center area. In a way, it looked like it remained as a twisted red carpet for the creature to walk upon. It wasn’t splattered but seemingly pooled all over the slab and floor nearby.

It was horrific.

On instinct, you tried to turn and run but the demon tugged on your chain, taking you over towards the nearby basket that had been stock full of various scrolls. “See? I didn’t lie to you. The skin is already processed here.” His fangs flashed with excitement.

No, he hadn’t lied, but he was intentionally hiding the truth about every conversation you two had just to watch your horrified reaction and feed off of it like it was nourishing to him.

“I can’t…I can’t stand this smell or the sight of this place—please, let me out of here!” It was a desperate plea. You nearly wanted to ask what you did wrong to deserve this, but you knew he wouldn’t grant you a forward response.

“It bothers you, pet?” Demiurge grabbed your chin, forcing you to look in his squinted eyes. “I’ve grown quite accustomed to it over the months. I'm sure you will as well depending your actions from here on out.” You squirmed desperately against his wicked hold. “Disobey me, and this room will be eagerly waiting you—be it for you to watch as I skin your fellow kind or for you to be my victim and feel how it truly is to have your skin torn ever so painfully from your body.”

You couldn’t anymore. Weakly, you pushed against the demon, causing him to pivot on his heel as you did so. However, you knew running was a stupid choice. Even in your blinding fit of hysteria, you still were able to grapple onto some form of sense. Your hands fell to the wooded floor, heaving once more but only saliva dripped from the corners of your mouth at a desire to have anything come up.

“Take heart, my dear. It’s not why I brought you here.” Demiurge tugged on the chain, getting you to reluctantly take to your feet once more. His thumb rubbed away the saliva that had stained the side of your mouth. “Now, I must confess that I have little interest in mating with your kind unless it suits me. However, even then I must admit that I am less inclined to find a reason to bond with you in such an intimate way.”

Embracing your body, you attempted to find your courage. “If you find me so _ugly_ then why did you bother?” At this point, you wouldn’t care if he found you unattractive. You’d take being let go at any point no matter the insult.

Demiurge’s chest expanded from a sigh before he took to your chin once more to urge you to look at him. He turned your head from one side to the other. “If I am to be honest, you are attractive by _human_ standards,” he stressed. “But it is your power I am most interested in by far. You humans rarely get to the level of being able to cast a tier eight spell, but you seem to have a few hidden in your arsenal.”

You kept it hidden, yes. Feuds about the kingdoms weren’t your interest, and you knew if anybody found out you were able to cast powerful spells, they would demand you on the front lines. You wanted your baby back, that was all. You wanted to be strong enough to conquer and control a demon for your true purposes, not to mention keeping that bastard you murdered off of you whenever you weren’t in the mood for his drunken escapades. Spells and learning them were your only comfort even during marriage life. During your pregnancy, you had slowed down so as not to harm the baby as casting magic can cause great distress to the body. When you lost your daughter, a single few months felt equal to that of a century. You refused to eat and sleep well, keeping at your casting for hours on end just to see a miracle in having that soul returned to you.

Your curiosity piqued however. “You’re scared of my powers? Is that why you did all of this?”

Demiurge scoffed at the accusation. “Not scared of you at all, my pet—no, no, no.” He waved his finger at you with a smirk. “I know how to handle you just fine even without your collar in place.” He moved his arms behind his back. “Now, where was I before you interrupted my train of thought… ** _Ah_** , what I meant to say in short is that it is probably advised we get down to business if you truly want your child back in your arms.”

You ignored his cruel use of wording. He never intended to get your baby back to you. That much was clear in the beginning. He just wanted to get a baby out of you for his own twisted desires.

“May we do this somewhere else then?” you asked, still trying not to vomit at the horrible stench that overtook the room.

Demiurge stifled his scoff in his throat, maneuvering his fingers about in a twisted manner. It was then your clothing and the transparent armor about your body wavered and became the black mire once more, crawling down and off of your form before transforming into his doppelganger. “You act as though you have a choice in where I say we do things, my dear.” He snapped his fingers, reaching for an empty wine glass that was resting in one of the upper cabinets.

The darker colored version of him grabbed onto your shoulders, urging you towards the small staircase leading up to the throne. Your bare feet could tell some of the blood was fresh, making you squirm and writhe in the creature’s grasp. Thankfully, you were guided to the top where it was clean only to be pushed onto your knees by the magical duplicate of the demon.

You waited, hearing the steady footsteps of Demiurge behind you as he ascended shortly after. He was quiet, loving every minute of the silence that was like a knife twisting in your heart. Perhaps he knew that a creature knowing something powerful over it was plotting horrific things unbeknownst to them was torture in its own right. He turned, taking to the throne and crossing one leg over the other.

Silent still as he took one long, steady drink of his wine.

“I thought you said this **_thing_** didn’t have a will of its own,” you remarked, hoping to break this torturous stillness.

“ ** _It doesn’t_** ,” the duplicate spoke. “ ** _My thoughts come through it to speak to you and to make it move by my mental command._** ”

Your eyes looked from the clone to the original, noticing how Demiurge relished in the taste of his wine as his brow twitched as if to ask in a voiceless way: ‘impressive, no?’

You turned away, refusing to comment on that. How mentally powerful was this demon to be able to keep track of himself as well as you when you were both hardly in the same vicinity half the time? _He must be highly intelligent. I'm fretful to ponder how much so_ , you reflected.

“Now, my proposition before you have food: I want you to pleasure me.” He placed his wine glass off to the side on the nearby table stationed beside his throne. His fingers intertwined threateningly in his lap, his metal tail flicking with excitement. “I expect you to do a far better job than how you tailored to that creature’s needs before you blooded your hands with his death.” Demiurge shrugged. “I'm not a human, you see, so my standards are different.”

 _Yeah, you jerk off to hurting others_ , you thought with a growl. “And you’re not going to tell me what your fetishes are?”

Demiurge frowned disapprovingly.

Lowering your head with a quivering exhale, you corrected yourself. “You’re not going to tell me what you enjoy, Master?”

He rested his chin on his knuckles, relaxing in the chair. “Mm, is that how you humans work? You have to know what excites the other without trying or experimentation? Where’s the joy in such a thing, already knowing the answers?” He shook his head with a grin. “Find what excites me, my pet. Perhaps I’ll reward you if you manage to figure it out on your own.”

You didn’t want to ask why the double was out and at play beyond the obvious to get you undressed. Moving forward to where the demon was sitting and waiting for you to act, you remained on your knees as you grabbed onto his own and asked him mutely to remove his leg from where it was on top of the other. Much to your relief, he responded without retaliating at you in some fashion. Your fingers moved towards his belt you could just see under the ends of his coat. Shepherding them forward, they recoiled ever slightly when you saw the demon shift in his seat before finding the courage to continue onward to work on undressing him part of the way.

Your eyes met his expression. No change. You could hardly tell if he was eagerly waiting for you to suck him off or he was just eagerly waiting for you to fail.

Your stomach was queasy upon hearing the belt click as you unfastened it. _The sooner I get this over with, the better_. Urgently, you worked on freeing his cock from his striped pants. However, much to your dismay, you found it flaccid. Even the very idea of being unclothed and sucked seemed to excite him very little. Should you even bother? You looked up at him again on impulse when you heard him move.

Demiurge kept that same grin, resting his cheek a bit more on the back of his hand as he kept a watch on you. His other hand had taken back to the wine glass, twirling the red liquid impatiently in its container, it would seem. Just faintly could you hear him humming some sort of innocent tune.

 _Maybe he’s fucking with me_ , you pondered, stroking the base of his cock to try and excite him.

The skin was the sensation of any human male you had touched before. Gently, you pushed and pulled upon the sensitive skin, moving forward to lick the tip in hopes to urge him onward. Demiurge shifted in his seat yet again, seeming to enjoy it as you heard him moan (maybe). With such an audio cue on your side, you took the head of it into your mouth and tried to suckle harshly to urge him onward into ecstasy.

The mere knowledge his sex was in your mouth made you quiver and try not to heave in disgust. You did your best to put on a show that he might enjoy. But you heard it. You heard him hum a disapproving ‘no’, making you pull back. The string of saliva that attached your tongue to his manhood broke as you did so.

“Is this all you plan on doing, pet?” Demiurge asked with a raise of his brow.

Your eyes glanced at his manhood soiled in your saliva, noticing it was a bit harder than before but not fully. “You seem to like it,” you pointed out.

He frowned at your answer. Demiurge maneuvered his black shoe between your legs, placing precise pressure on your clit to urge you into a rather excitable but unwanted state of excitement. “St-Stop! Stop it! That hurts!” you begged, panting hotly as your body reacted in kind to the unwanted touch.

The demon removed his shoe from between your legs after a minute or two of getting the reaction he wanted. He gazed down at his black dress shoe and noted the liquid now smeared on it. “But you seem to be enjoying it, at least that’s what your body is telling me. Is fucking my foot not pleasurable to you, my dear?”

You did your best to beat the forced elation away, coming back to your senses with a quivering inhale. “Fa-Fine…I see what you mean…!” He was right about one thing: the body would react in kind to what it thought was encouraged stimulation by a partner no matter the species. Just because it would respond didn’t mean the other did enjoy it. “Do you like your cock fondled with at all, Master?”

The demon slowly inhaled, as if taking in something you said rather slowly and savoring it. His head reclined back, the wine still moving about in the glass he held. “Mm…” His sight returned to you, shrugging his shoulders to leave you without an answer.

“Gods, if I were to slit my wrists and let you drink it, would you like that?” You had to admit you yourself were growing impatient.

“I'm not a vampire,” he answered with a morbid chuckle, drinking a good bit more of his wine. The demon admired the substance in the container. “You have till the end of my drink to figure something out. If you don’t, then I’ll just have to do what I can to get myself excited. I’d say one last sip should finish it off.”

What else was there to do? You couldn’t really do much of anything if he wasn’t hard enough, and he already said being sucked off wasn’t exactly something he enjoyed all that much. Moving your lower lip inward, you took to your feet in a hurry and straddled him. Your hands moved towards his cheeks with great hesitation as they had before with his pants. You truly didn’t want to do this, but it was all you could think to do. Your lips pecked at the wide corner of his mouth, trying to silently ask for entrance to do more.

“Hmm?” Demiurge hummed, his brow twitching in curiosity. He watched you closely.

When you tried again, you thought for sure he would resist you once more. Seemingly, he did but after you rolled your tongue against his oral entrance, he complied. The demon tilted his head to the side, opening his mouth to let the wet muscle slide over his own in an exchange that would see your body tense and your heart beat in horror at having to taste of something so vile. It was a sweet and loving exchange that you played well only to have it abruptly end when you felt his fang snap at you, cutting your lower lip.

Panicked at the bite, you retreated as you felt the crimson drip down your mouth and then to your chin.

Part of your blood marking his tooth, he rolled his tongue over it to be rid of the matter. “Time’s up, pet,” he whispered forebodingly, taking that one last sip to finish his wine. Without looking in your direction, he snapped his fingers and the clone, which had been standing in wait, activated once more and grabbed you to pull you off of him.

You were forced back to your knees as the puppet turned to you with the same unnatural grin as his creator. “ ** _Since you desire to use that mouth of yours so much…_** ” The double moved in closer, opening its own mouth in return to cause the black gunk to spew from it like a poisonous snake attempting to destroy its victim. Much to your dismay, it latched onto your features and formed a firm, semi-wide circle like device just between your canines to keep your oral barrier open.

It could create anything? What was this horrid thing in your mouth? You shook your head and tried to bite down to remove it but the once gelatinous like substance had become firm and impossible for your jaw to make move.

The double stepped to the side, allowing Demiurge to grab onto the leash and urge you forward. With you still fighting against the contraption forcing your mouth open, he grabbed your head to keep you still and then forced you to take back in his cock once more. “Come on, my dear,” he grunted upon feeling the hotness of your breath expand over him. “You seemed to enjoy doing this, so I'm being kind.”

He was being cruel. You couldn’t close your mouth and now you had to deal with his growing erection filling up your throat. He would callously move his hips forward in a harsh manner, making you gag and spit all over his intruding length. You could feel the once meager length expanding and forcing the tight muscles in your throat to balloon to try and meet his growing size.

 _Gods, he’s getting bigger…! It’s becoming hard to keep him in my throat without wanting to vomit!_ You thought in a panic as his actions became swifter and without mercy.

Demiurge grabbed onto your hair, urging you to the base of his erection to let you stay there as your nose was forcefully buried in his pubic hair. You lurched, unable to breathe at this point with how aroused he was. He was sheathed so far into your throat you were surprised you could handle it at the moment. It was painful. Gods, it felt like a rose of thorns had bloomed in your esophagus, especially when he cruelly flexed the organ inside of you just to hear your muffled screams and feel as they sent a tingling sensation of twisted euphoria through him.

You were going to choke if he didn’t pull out of your throat. As some form of retaliation, you dug your nails into his sides.

“Aah… _Mmph_ …!” The demon moaned as he arched into the sensation. It was hardly one of complete satisfaction, you could tell, but he was enjoying getting himself off of your misery.

Without verbal warning, it was there the rush of his warm release flooded your throat, making it impossible for you to know when to swallow. Most of it met a pushback on reflex from you, causing it to bubble about the corners of your mouth as it dribbled down your chin and marred the thighs of the creature.

“You better swallow,” he huffed in excitement. He pulled his spent erection out of your throat, letting the agonizing trail of such an action burn as he did so.

The warmth of his seed was just sitting on your tongue after he had finally left. You so badly wanted to spit what remained of it out in retaliation, but in a fit of fear of such an act continuing when you were already hungry, you tilted your head back and forced yourself to swallow it. It was horrible. You were so ravenous at this point that you were almost willing to nourish yourself off of his own release. The warmth of your tears pricked the corners of your eyes at having that bastard’s semen in your stomach.

The device forced in your mouth relaxed, turning back into the jellylike substance it was before as it slid away and combined with its creation that was watching the scene with a twisted smirk, arms behind its back to mimic its master’s idle stance. You coughed, sputtered and heaved with your hand to your throat.

His depraved caress found your head once more as he stroked you rather condescendingly. “Good girl.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to make a few things clear after the last crazy debacle in terms of reviews: 
> 
> I'm new to this fandom, so anything that may very well be considered ripped from something somebody has done is by my absolute promise and swear that is mere coincidence and nothing more. I don't go looking for fanfiction to read for a myriad of reasons that I don't want to list because I feel they're silly, stupid reasons, but I do ultimately just don't get joy out of reading period because of my mild form of aphantasia where it's a bitch to try and visualize what someone wants me to see. I'll gladly read it if someone comes to me in private, plops a link in front of me and says 'hey, read this', but that's it. Heck, reading my own stuff is like being in hell sometimes. To be frank, I never even wanted to be a writer, but it somehow became a calling the more I found people enjoyed it. My whole wish is to touch people or have them take their minds off of a shitty day or life or whatever I can do to make things better for some folks. It's truthfully the only reason I even write inserts. Otherwise, I'd be doing canon/OC stuff or canon/canon for myself (which will eventually fall down the pipes in time. I assure you).
> 
> If you want to flame this story and accuse me of something, I won't stop you. I WILL delete it, though, and I will not respond. I've endured this a lot in my 10+ years of writing fanfiction online. Besides, there's honestly not one cruel thing you can say that my own inner self hasn't already said. I'm my own worst critic. ^^" 
> 
> People who want to support me: just support me. DO NOT feed the flamers/accusers. Just ignore it. I don't need or want flame wars on here. It's a waste of time. If someone thinks I'm a shitty, thieving writer, there's not much I can say or do about that. I mean, I do have links to fanfics back in 2004 on other, older websites that I can gladly link to prove my innocents in regards to theft complaints and show that I'm writing from past demon/OC ideas if you need me to. =) But I warn you: think my writing is bad now, that's a god damn eyesore and a half. Your brain will melt. 
> 
> Thanks for understanding. ♥

The tent never smelt so wonderful before. After your lungs nearly collapsed under the grotesque pressure of the smells and sights back at the center building Demiurge used to create the spell scrolls, you found great relief being brought back to your makeshift bed and current home. Collapsing onto the bed mattress, you heard the demon toy around with the food he had brought before bringing it closer to you. Your eyes drifted to it and without thinking, you quickly began to eat just to stop the gnawing sensation of your stomach desiring anything over what you were forced to consume earlier.

It was merely a bowl of rice with other vegetables, and while the rice had gotten cold, you didn’t care at this point. You would willingly eat anything after a few, lengthy hours of having nothing.

“Quite the hungry one, aren’t you?” Demiurge questioned with a raise of his brow. “I could put anything in front of you, and you’d eat it without hesitation.”

The way he said such a thing made you nearly detest your meal. You stopped before you could even bother getting to the apple. “If I know it’s a trap, I won’t eat it…”

“Aww,” he chuckled, placing his hands behind his back with his metal tail flicking to and fro. “Now, who said anything about it being a trap? I wouldn’t poison your food…” Demiurge’s words drifted off as he raised a single brow and smirked just as widely as before. “…Not without looking for results for some experiments.”

You tried to ignore him, going back to the small feast set before you.

“Besides, you cannot detect magic.” He walked up behind you, tracing the tips of his claws against the collar that had a hold on you. “Not with this in the way.”

Your spine tensed and your fingers curled into a vicious fist. More than anything you wanted to see his blood run cold all over the floor. Just as you were about to retaliate in some form, the physical and mental memories of all he had done came flooding back to you, making you slowly lose interest.

 _Not yet…not now… He will just see to my pain being hell on earth_ , you thought.

“Do not worry, my dear. You are safe from any such things,” Demiurge encouraged, fixing his gloves on his hands as he turned to leave you to your meal. “Now, I must take my leave of the farm for the day. Tomorrow, I will see to it you grow accustomed to what is behind those walls.”

The mere thought of seeing humans locked behind bars waiting to be skinned alive made you nearly reject the food you had gobbled down in haste. “I don’t want to see them… I can only imagine how dreadful it is.”

The demon stopped at the doorway, turning to call back to you. “Ah, but you said you were quite lonely before, my pet. If you wish to not be so, I’ll remedy that little problem for you. Then maybe if you get over this fear, you can go see them whenever you so wish.”

You couldn’t get out of this one. Not unless you were to confess to the first series of lies. Hands to your head, you shook in fear as the fake images of what could be behind those barn doors raced through your mind. “Just let me go! I don’t want to be here anymore!”

“We had a deal, pet.” The door moaned eerily on its hinges as the demon began to close the entryway slowly. “You’re going to be trapped here—forever.”

The door shut, and you were by yourself once more.

Forever…

… _Forever_ …

**_For...ever…?_**

The very idea of waking up day after day just to be abused into submission nearly drove you to insanity. Fingers digging into your scalp, you shook your head to try and be rid of that dreadful word.

It alone was a threat.

You knew he was nearby, so you didn’t dare scream. It would only be fuel to his twisted desires. Quietly, you buried your hands into your arms, which overlapped on the mattress, and sobbed. What had you done so wrong to raise the ire of the gods so? Were you too a mere experiment in their eyes?

 ** _Damn them_**. Damn the gods. There were no such things if they saw fit to be this merciless to you. Damn them all.

When night fell, you put aside books about fairy tales and the like that the demon had brought you to keep you occupied and did your best to sleep. As you usual, your dreams were not pleasant. Your mind joined in horrible joy with your ears as the sound of a baby crying echoed in the back of your mind.

“Ny’laya…!” you spoke hastily, throwing your eyes open and sitting upright in the bed.

Your hand outreached for something that wasn’t there. The interior of the tent still new to you, your eyes shifted about to try and make sense of your surroundings. Remembering the hell you had willingly put yourself into, you faltered and collapsed onto your forearms with a pitiful, heaving sob that shook your entire body. Knowing Demiurge wasn’t about encouraged the loud weeping. You felt free enough to do such a thing at the very least without drawing his attention to you.

“I just wanted her back…I just wanted to hold my baby…!” you wept, fingers curling in great sadness upon the mattress of the bed to twine the cover of it into your grasp. “Why was I damned by the gods? What purpose is it to worship something so cruel?”

As your body shook and your tears stained the bed with your guilt, the contraption Demiurge had trapped you within moved like a shadow in the dark. You hadn’t bothered to take note of it till you felt that unwanted caress upon your head and the bodyweight of the demon pressing upon your back. You knew who it was, but you were too wrapped up in your own grief to care.

 ** _“Mm, life’s not fair, is it, my pet?”_** His words were weirdly warm for something that was breathed through a puppet. The mimic’s fingers dug gently into your scalp, massaging it as though he were intentionally being kind. **_“Gods never are as fair as your kind leads you to believe, but I’ve been nothing but fair and kind to you.”_**

Your nails practically dug into your palms. You wanted to urge him away, but given the circumstances that be, even the puppet holding you as he was had become loving and desired in a twisted way. Just having something there to comfort you, no matter how fake or malicious it could underhandedly be, you wanted it.

Drying your eyes with the back of your hand, you did your all to still the agony that overtook you emotionally. The demon was no doubt feeding on it the moment he felt it trigger inside of your soul. “I…woke you…” You lacked energy to fight him at this moment. If you could stay on his good side, you’d take it. Exhaustion was your encouragement in the matter. “Sorry, Master…”

Demiurge’s arms merely moved down to your chest, keeping a cold and callous embrace about you as he hummed in interest (or perhaps confusion, it was hard to tell). **_“I work well into the late hours of the night, my dear child.”_** His spindly fingers crawled across your chest to hunt for your heart like a spider searching for its trapped meal in the web. **_“Indeed, I was asleep, but I awoke when I felt your heart crying out in pain.”_**

The way he stressed the word pain made you gasp in somber horror, turning away from the haunting creature to the best of your ability. You even tried to be subtle in attempting to maneuver his hand away from your chest by sweetly grabbing onto the curve of his grasp only to be denied as he brushed you away to keep his hold there where it so wished to be.

Repeating his words in your mind, you took a deep and steady breath of courage. “Regardless of my hate for the gods at current, I am still their child in the world’s eyes.” You were trying to be careful in what you said. One wrong word, and Demiurge would possibly strike you for it. “I must not give up hope.”

 ** _“Ooh.”_** He breathed that word so long and unmusically into your ear, you could feel it vibrate through your very essence. It was so deep and low as if filled with nothing but lust. **_“You are theirs, are you?”_** His fingers moved from your chest and came upon the collar that glowed with the powerful spells he imbued it with. **_“Tell me, should I change the runes to spell my name, pet? No…you wouldn’t be reminded truly of who you belong to seeing as it would be a bit out of sight for you.”_**

You closed your eyes tightly, biting at your lower lip to stop yourself from trying to be vile in return. “I don’t need reminding!”

Demiurge grabbed onto your shoulders and urged you around and to your back. **_“Then tell me, pet: who is it you belong to?”_** Even if the room was dark your eyes had adjusted, and you could easily see that frustrated frown the puppet mimicked from its creator.

It was late. You were still tired and emotionally drained. You just wanted him to leave you alone so you could sleep to recover what strength you could to prepare for the next time he arrived. “Y-You, Master…”

Again, you watched as the demon raised his index finger and the tip elongated into something unnatural in terms of a claw. He curved the weapon, slowly draping the side just under your chin and threatening the sharper edges to cut away at your flesh. Your body tensed, throat hot and dry upon every quickened breath you took as you watched the shadow in the dark move that claw down to your chest. The tip pricked upon your skin, feeling as though it had been bathed in fire. It made it the ever-perfect blacksmith’s tool.

His nail began to dig into the fleshy tissue, pricking and peeling it to make it bleed as he slowly made one vertical line there upon your already sensitive breast. You cringed, whining and whimpering as if trying to be quiet and respectful of anybody else sleeping nearby. However, when that single line was given its partner to make a ‘D’, you panicked knowing already what he was up to.

Boldly, you grabbed onto his wrist and tried to urge him away. “Don’t! Stop, please!”

Demiurge grabbed onto your wrist in return the moment you had latched onto his. His fingers squeezed as if threatening the very idea of breaking the bones. **_“How dare you touch me, pet!”_** His words were cruel and breathed in a harsh whisper to intimidate you.

“Please, not my body!” you begged regardless, aching and crying out in pain when his hold upon you tightened. “Put your name on my collar or anything you like there, but not my body!”

Demiurge’s furious scowl turned back into a nasty grin. **_“And you will do this for an exchange?”_**

Again you inwardly sighed: demons and their deals. “What do you want?” His other hand grabbed onto your face, growling in impatience. “Wha-What do you want, Master!” you corrected loudly.

 ** _“I just wanted to see if you’d do it for an exchange.”_** Demiurge grinned, moving his grip from your features to graciously cup just under your chin. **_“Mm,”_** he tapped his index finger on your nose the moment the claw retracted, **_“perhaps tomorrow, I will think of something seeing as you so kindly agreed.”_**

With the demon soon inching closer to your lips, you panicked and backed up against the nearby wall on instinct. His canines flashed as he tilted his head and kissed upon your lips as though he were trying to be genuine in his affection. Your heart flopped in your chest, squeezing against the barbed wire prison it felt entombed in as the double’s tongue rolled against your mouth to sample a taste of you.

Before you could hope to ask what that was about, the shadowy figure turned back into an unnoticeable form to crawl back over your body and return the warmth of your clothing to you. Your hand to your chest, you felt the heat of crimson. It soon pooled between your fingers, trickling against your palm in the process of you trying to still the bleeding.

If you could heal, you could conceal the wound and repair the flesh, but the blasted collar wouldn’t see you do such a thing. “It’s going to scar,” you muttered to yourself. “That bastard is just going to let his first initial scar on my chest…?”

\----------------

The morning light came too soon. The door merrily flew open as Pulcinella came wandering indoors to check on you as soon as possible. The feel of the light even against your eyelids made you moan.

“Ah, good morning, dear child!” His motions were ever flamboyant as he entered the room.

Having to hear his voice so early in the morning made you cringe and wish more than anything you could throw a pillow or something at him. He was the equivalent of that obnoxious early bird family member that would try to get everybody up at the same time as them.

Pulcinella sauntered over to you, bending down to urge you to your feet as he scooped up the metal train of the enchanted collar. “Up, up, up!”

He at least didn’t have that horrid smell of blood on him, making it easier for you to comply with a moan of annoyance as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. When your sights focused, you noted Demiurge hadn’t been seen or heard as of yet. You wanted to ask the clown where the demon was, but knowing Pulcinella, he would twist your words of fearful worry into something regarding longing and love for Demiurge. You dared not give him the fuel.

Your chain rattled as Pulcinella wrapped a good portion of it about his grasp, gesturing towards the door. “You’ve not bathed in a few days, my dear. I was asked by Lord Demiurge to assist you in such a matter before I was to begin the skinning and to check on the female sheep to see if they’ve become pregnant from the breeding experiments.”

Everything made your stomach churn as you wanted to deny the very idea of following him out of this tent like building. In a span of a mere two days you already felt like this was the safest place on the ranch. “I-I can wash myself. Just show me where to do it,” you insisted, following Pulcinella outside. Regardless of how small this creature was compared to Demiurge, he was still decently strong compared to yourself.

Pulcinella finished wrapping the chain about his hand as he ushered you outside into the fresh, cool breeze. “That won’t be necessary, my dear! I wash quite a few of you right before the skinning process, so you need not feel as though you are a bother.”

You groaned. “That’s not—.”

The clown paused, motioning to the sky. “Aah! Unless you are wishing to have your Master wash you?” He turned, facing you as he held the metal leash in his grasp rather neatly. With the way he did so, it was as though he was truly just leading a sheep out to pasture. “As fond as I know your heart is for Lord Demiurge, y/n, he is preparing for a few things in the nearby human kingdom for Lord Ainz, and will be here shortly. He wanted to skip this process with you for the sake of time.”

You waved your hands desperately, dismissing the accusation. “No, no, I just—!”

He motioned about rather poetically, interrupting you. “Oh, my poor dear!” Pulcinella walked forward, reaching up to pet your head the moment he tugged on the chain to get you to lower it enough for him to do so. “No need to be so upset. I can hear how your heart breaks, but you will be happy again soon! Lord Demiurge will be here to spend the time you require with him. I swear it! So keep your spirits up and continue to step along with me.”

 _Does this thing ever shut up?_ You didn’t even give him anything to work on, but he was spinning his own story of how much you must love one another. _I suppose living in a rainbow world was better than what the majority did_ , you thought as you nodded with a nasally huff.

Pulcinella continued onward, venturing off to the back area of the large buildings to where a decently sized, wooden tub was kept. Just looking at the surface, you noted the water was a bit grimy from prior use and other elements the world saw fit to soil it with. “Ah, must clean this old water. Cannot have you bathing in that.”

At least you’d get a decent bath. Any blessing you’d take at this point. As he worked on doing so, you took to a nearby rock formation to have a seat while staring at the letter D that was now scabbing upon the upper right area of your chest ever slowly. You breathed out your disdain for that creature, still confused as to why Pulcinella was under the blind assumption you both loved one another.

“Umm, Pulcinella…Uh, sir…?” You weren’t sure what you could get away with here, so you chose your words as wisely as possible.

“Ooh, you may call me Pulcinella, my dear,” the creature answered, digging the bucket into the tub to scoop up the old water and toss it out into the nearby grass.

At least he was kind? Again, you’d take any blessing by this point. “Why do you think Dem-umm-Master Demiurge cares for me so? Has he said anything to you about me?” Even if Pulcinella hadn’t shown any reasons to be aggressive at you, you didn’t want to test your luck.

The beaked mask of the creature turned in confusion. “Do you think he doesn’t?”

Your feet dragged up the rock’s smooth surface, bringing your knees to your chest as you glanced away. Did you want an answer? The way he treated you was torture. If this was a demon’s way of showing love, you could easily say you’d be happier without it.

The bucket was put off to the side as Pulcinella ventured over to you. His cold, bandaged hands grabbed your face. He felt like death. No warmth was truly circulating through his body. It was a bit unsettling. “My dear, he brings you creatures here out of a fit of mercy. You’re given food, shelter and what freedom you wish in his care. It is true that the humans don’t take kindly to Lord Demiurge, and this Pulcinella cannot understand why!” He covered his face with one arm, mocking sorrow, or so you thought. “He’s been nothing but selfless, giving these creatures hope and care!”

“But…he’s hurting them,” you reminded Pulcinella. “He’s skinning them, and they’re screaming in agony.”

His cold hands caressed your cheeks once more as if to keep you still. “But nobody is spared from this, y/n. Not even the sheep that must breed with the orcs and other demi-humans. If a sheep were to be pregnant, then yes, he will leave her be, but we’ve never seen the fruits of this as of yet here. They appear to have better chances of this out in the wild. We’re trying to figure out why that is.” Pulcinella’s head turned once more in curiosity. “Can you say he’s cruel and unloving to you if he’s not let you endure the process of which you humans find so distasteful? Even in mating, he does so with you. Two humans showing such passion and love for one another in a single, touching union—is this not what the great Lord Demiurge does for you as well? He shares you with no one!” he expressed with great excitement as though he were narrating some tragic play where two lovers didn’t understand how perfect they were for one another.

Your eyes widened in shock at the remark. It was true. The moment Pulcinella came in to skin you, Demiurge intervened quickly regarding you as too special to endure it, and not once had he played with the idea of throwing you into the breeding area of the farm. “But…why me…?”

“Why you? Because you are special to Lord Demiurge, y/n, that is why!” Pulcinella motioned away from you again, gesturing about the world around him as if life was a story to tell. “Aah, if only you could hear him talk of you the way I do. He must be too shy to express his true feelings. But, ooh, y/n…the praise and admiration, how he adores you!” He calmed himself for a moment. “I would blush upon spouting so much honesty of his private telling of your first union together, but my dear, how overjoyed and content he was to bathe in the very essence of you! If there’s any bad news I must depart, it is how you break his heart so slowly when you do not revere him as the merciful and loving master he is to you!” Again, the clown gestured about wildly before turning back to what he was doing, but not without at least pointing to your chest. “Lord Demiurge never brands his cattle, he would only mark that which is closest to him. And you lost a baby prior, did you not?”

“Please, don’t talk of that,” you begged, lowering your head in dismay.

“Forgive me, y/n, but you produce milk for a child you no longer have. It is such a waste, but the great Lord Demiurge sees to it that it will go to use to the other cattle that are starving. He even considered on saving some for the babies of the livestock if the female sheep is to be lost during the birthing or skinning process.” Pulcinella pyramided his hands together. “How can you hear such wonderful stories and think ill of him still?”

 _He’s a heartless, conniving bastard. You’re only talking about the good parts you want to latch onto_ , you thought to yourself. You had not the strength to argue, merely nodding even if you could hardly agree with the sentiments the clown shared.

Pulcinella picked the bucket back up again. “Do not worry, y/n, he will be home soon, and you can see for yourself how merciful he truly is! Perhaps you should embrace him in the want and longing he so greatly wishes of you?”

 _I’d sooner choke on his dick than do that_ , you thought with a hidden grumble.

When the tub was refilled moments later, you found the water to be a bit cold. You wished you were allowed a second to adjust but Pulcinella wouldn’t see to that. He was in a hurry, needing you to be washed and ready for when Demiurge returned. Pulcinella was quite careful around the mark that the demon had laid upon you last night, making you wish you could scrub it off yourself. However, it would be pointless by now. All it would do is continue to crack open and bleed. One way or another, the scar would eventually become eternal upon your chest.

With your clothing back in order and hair done to what Pulcinella saw as perfection, you were ushered back to the tent that had become your makeshift home. “Now, remember what I said,” the heteromorph instructed. He returned the chain to you, allowing you to hold it. “Embrace him, dote upon him as he often does you, and I am sure Lord Demiurge will be ever grateful!”

You hid your disgust best you were able till Pulcinella left the room. Eyes rolling, you turned to sit down on the bed once more. The mattress met your weight, the small bed frame creaking eerily as you did so. “They’re all insane here. Who the hell are these beings?” They always seemed to mention a man named Ainz. He was their ruler? Just meeting them alone you were scared to even fathom how dreadful this being above them was in comparison.

Just outside you could hear Pulcinella talking with Demiurge in greeting. Taking to your feet once more, you were quiet as you walked over towards the door to listen closely.

“Just inside, Lord Demiurge,” Pulcinella’s voice insisted ever jubilantly. “All cleaned and prepared for you.”

“And the livestock?”

His voice made you cringe. Just hearing him behind a door made you wish there was another means to get out of this place.

“I’ve not had the opportunity to get there yet. You must forgive me, Lord Demiurge, but your pet was quite curious this morning. It took me a bit away from the bathing to answer her inquiries about you.”

He responded with genuine interest. “Oh?”

“She was questioning the love you have for her, and be worried not, for I have stilled her aching heart!”

A hushed growl moved past your clenched teeth. You were going to roll your eyes right out of their sockets at that accusation. _Shut up. Don’t encourage him_ , you mentally pleaded.

“Ever the supportive one, Pulcinella. Where would I be without you?”

Hearing Demiurge’s voice get louder the closer he came to the entrance, you quickly backed away and stood about the center of the small building. When the doorknob turned, you panicked. You didn’t want him to scold you for possibly eavesdropping. Keeping the chain in your grasp, you folded your hands before you and took to a bowing pose. Your mind raced, _I will entertain his twisted bullshit till I find a means to get out of here…_

The door opened, the demon coming to a confused halt at seeing you standing there. He hummed in interest remaining at the entrance for now. “Well, well, I wasn’t expecting you to be up and about at this moment. I suppose that bath must have been pleasant enough to have you behave for me today?”

He was just looking for a means to irritate you and make you snap at him. Keeping your head bowed was possibly a good idea as it easily hid your disgust in the matter, not fueling him.

Your mind was racing as you heard him slowly venture over towards you. You had to think fast. If there was one thing Pulcinella was right about it was that Demiurge no doubt desired your obedience. If you wanted to stay alive long enough to find a way out, you’d best do everything you could to make him believe he had somehow won. What could you say to pretend you were being obedient?

Your lips parted as your words quivered in hidden revulsion. “My Lord, I'm sorry for waking you last night and touching you in an undesired manner.”

“Hmm?” He stood before you. You could see his black shoes there right in your line of sight he was so close. “ _Lord_ , is it?” Demiurge’s twisted touch caressed under your chin, urging your sights to him as he pulled you out of the safety of your pose. “As charming as that title is, I prefer _Master_ , my pet.”

You did your best not to let your eyes or anything betray you in terms of how you truly felt underneath the mask you were trying to wear. “Yes, Master.”

Demiurge’s head turned with an inquisitive grin, his arms crossing behind his back as he let you be. “So charming you’re being today, pet. Consider me surprised and impressed.” He motioned at you. “As a reward, I’ll let you handle your own leash while you follow me, if you please.”

He moved back to the entryway, opening it for you to go first. Keeping your head lowered, you picked up the train of the collar to not allow it to drag as you moved out into the field once more. You spoke as little as possible. The less the better by this point as you planned your next move.

“This way,” he instructed.

Demiurge motioned for you to follow him….

…. follow him to the barn that housed the humans that would be skinned…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is a good resting pit stop for me while I work on a few other things. I just really wanted to write a morbid story for a nice change of pace. 
> 
> I'll come back to it in a bit, but I have other personal projects to rummage through in the meantime. ♥ Thanks for any and all support~.
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

“Pick up the pace, pet,” Demiurge scolded, continuing to walk ahead of you. “I don’t have all day.”

Your feet dragged, wanting to make sure it did take all day by this point. There was no good direction or choice to be had, however. The yard was big, yes, but not big enough to give you the time to plot out excuses as to why you didn’t want to do this or why it was taking you such a long time. The only thing you could imagine acting on was the urgency to run but as you were, you knew that would be fruitless.

The grip on your own chain tightened, your knuckles turning white as you soon stood before the doors of the large building that contained the humans who were put away to be skinned. If you begged to do anything else, he would not listen. Why bother wasting your breath by this point?

His brow twitched with excitement, arms remaining casually behind his back. “Ready?”

You turned away, not having the strength to answer him.

Demiurge’s grin could easily be heard as the growl rumbled in his throat. His fingers locking into place upon the metal hook that acted as a doorknob, he pulled with all his might and let the entrance swing open.

The smell hit your senses just as it did in the center building. It smelled just the same if not far worse given the odor that imitated from people who hadn’t bathed in who knows how long. You turned away, not wanting to actually peek through those doors. You could hear people moaning and even children crying. Your heart squeezed in your chest. Even the chain you held broke through your flesh, and you could feel that you were slightly bleeding from rubbing your grip on it so raw in dismay.

“Come now.” Demiurge placed his hands on your shoulders. “I promise it’s not as bad as all of that.”

 _Fuck you_ , was all you could think as you tried to keep yourself from looking ahead.

The demon fought you, grabbing your chin and forcing your sights forward. “I am not going to guide you, pet. You need to look to see where you’re going.”

Reluctantly, your eyes opened and it was there you were met with the horrible scene of humans too weak and underfed to even bother trying to run from their situation. Most were lying in the musty hay beds that lined the stalls, holding whatever loved one they were allowed to have beside them. Some were so still you could only assume them dead. One child was even shaking his mother, hoping to get her to wake with teary eyes and a somber tone of despair that it broke your heart.

That crying sound was torture. More than anything you wanted to run over to the child to try and comfort him. “Stop it,” you whispered as Demiurge urged you further inside before shutting the door. You were barricaded in.

“But I have a proposition for you,” Demiurge grinned as he continued ahead. His lean fingers tapped together in front of him as he continued down the aisle covered in hay and old stains you could only assume was aged food given you didn’t recognize the appearance. “I'm sure you’ll jump at the opportunity.” On his way, he stopped near the boy that had been trying to rouse his mother who refused to move ever since you wandered inside of the building. His tail flicked almost in a sense of excitement.

The child had to have been at least seven or eight. It was hard to tell, really. He was so underfed for one so young that his features looked alien. His brown hair was matted all over his face and cut unevenly. Desperately, he was calling for her to show she was alive. It tore at your heart to hear the rising distress in his tone, as if hinting he knew she was gone but trying to hold onto some form of hope she wasn’t.

“Hmm, is your mother dead, child?” Demiurge asked in such a horrific manner. It was so matter-of-fact that it made you ill to hear. He ventured over to the stall door and worked on the latch to unfasten it.

Watching as the boy backed away, you hurried just behind the demon. “Don’t hurt him!” you pleaded as the child’s screams became louder, causing him to scurry away from his mother in fear of just drawing the demon’s attention.

Demiurge, much to your surprise, stood to the side to allow you into the stall. The boy was equally scared of you, backing all the way up into the upper right corner of the small boxed in enclosure. You shushed him quietly, laying your hands open and flat to show you didn’t mean any harm to him.

“I'm human too,” you whispered, hoping to reassure him.

Taking your soft voice and kind nature into account, the boy came hastily into your embrace to cry. He was so small. Easily, you could feel his bones just under the tattered mess of the clothing he wore. You clenched your teeth in agony for him, hoping you could at least try to keep him warm given the lack of skin on him to begin with.

“Hmm,” Demiurge hummed in thought, “apparently dead.”

Turning to the demon, you noted his attention was on the mother. She no doubt starved to death trying to keep her son alive with whatever food was given to them. “How can you do this!” you shouted in anger, unable to hold up the façade you swore you would do earlier. How easily this demon could make any mask you tried to wear crumble. “You’re starving these people and children are dying!”

Demiurge grinned with great delight as if your anger and hatred for him merely fueled his ecstasy. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, my pet.” His fingers unfurled in morose poetry as he gestured to the child you were holding onto. “You know a few healing spells, do you not?”

Your eyes shifted about, keeping the weeping boy protected in your arms. Yes, you did. During the time you were practicing to bring your baby back you picked up what healing spells you could in order to heal the body back to what it was originally. How long had he been watching you to even know that?

“I do but you won’t let me use my magic.” Looking over at the woman, you sighed heavily at the very thought she had indeed passed. “I wouldn’t know how to even bring her back to life, if that’s what you’re asking. She probably starved to death just trying to keep her son fed as you apparently feed these people very little.” Your tone hardened on that last note, glaring hatefully at Demiurge. “She would have to be brought back to life by a resurrection spell, not a healing spell.”

Demiurge chuckled in a morbidly dismissive way, motioning that thought from him. “I care not for that. I have enough sheep to handle when it comes to mine and my Lord’s needs.”

You shouted in protest. “But this boy needs his mother! He needs somebody!” Hearing the child wailing for his fallen parent, you comforted him once more against your breast as you hoped the warmth of your body would bring him some form of ease.

Again, the demon smirked as he shrugged his shoulders to express wordlessly how little that bothered him. “Well, that’s where you can come in if you so desire, my pet. Now, normally I just place these human children in with another human woman and let them handle it. Since you’re so distraught over the loss of your own infant, why not pick up the mantle?”

“But—!”

He raised his hand to stop you, straightening his tie shortly after. “You humans work rather well in these situations. A female of your species easily tends to a child who is in need. Sometimes the male will aid and care for a parentless child, but I’ve not seen that much around here. They seem to lack the paternal instinct human females have in some cases.”

You tried to control your trembling that was a raging fire of anger and fear. “Why did you want to know about my healing magic when this boy needs a mother now?”

“Ah, how easily you distract me, my pet,” he chuckled, placing his fingers delicately upon his forehead as if to playfully bemoan his own attitude. “Now, to manufacture spell scrolls is an exhausting process, and seeing as there’s no guarantee they will work, why don’t you take the time to heal some of these people up after I'm done with them?”

“You **_monster_** …!” The words escaped you too quickly to even realize what you had said. You knew he was intentionally going to make you see the horrid aftermath of the skinning process just to watch you slowly break down. He wanted to make your life there a living hell one way or another.

“I am a monster, am I?” Demiurge asked, his sharp teeth flashing in delight. “Tell me, my pet, who is the monster in this situation when I dirty my hands to see to it that this deed gets done? I spare nobody in this situation, save for yourself, and I do not shy away from the process.” He motioned in your direction, expanding his arms as if to embrace the criticism you would show him after his point. “Yet you, my dear—you would chastise me for daring to demonstrate this morbid truth? You would prefer to hide behind that door and not see what was going on this entire time. Just so long as you don’t see it means you don’t have to endure it and have the images haunt you at night, correct?” Demiurge moved his hand towards your face before clenching his fingers into a tight fist, shaking it as if to scold you without even laying a finger on you. “You wanted to pretend it’s not here.” He cocked his brow at you with the grin widening all the more. “And **_I'm_** the heartless villain? Which one of us is hiding from the truth and pretending this is not happening?”

“Stop it…” you pleaded tearfully, not wanting to accept the twisted reality of it all. Burying your head in the sand was the only way to handle what was around you. You didn’t mean to let others such as this child suffer as they had. “There’s nothing I could do…There’s nothing—!”

“Is that what you wish to tell yourself?” Demiurge interrupted, grabbing your chin this time to make you look at him. The reflection of yourself was so clear on his glasses you almost wanted to turn away out of disgust for what you saw. “Tell me, pet, if I had willingly given your child to you what would you have done upon knowing what I do here? Would you walk away, content with your baby in your arms, or would you start a war with me to free these people you do not know and owe nothing to?”

You shook your head, tears streaming down your cheek as you just wanted him to leave you alone. “I don’t like this—I don’t like at all what you’re doing!” you screeched in sorrow.

“Answer me, pet!” Demiurge demanded through clenched teeth, squeezing your face for a forced answer. His nails began to prick your skin. “And you better not lie, or I’ll **_feel_** it.”

Your lower lip trembled as you formed an answer. “I would have left…”

It was the truth. You didn’t know these people, and you could hardly stand up against this demon as it were. If you could have tricked him to at least get your child back, you would have considered that a blessing on its own and retreated without caring to tell anybody else what he was doing if it meant you and your child’s life. It made your heart crumble in your chest thinking about that honesty. Were you truly just as monstrous for trying to consider just keeping yourself and your baby alive?

The demon was satisfied with that answer, urging you away from his grasp. “Good girl,” he applauded. “And here I am willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself, and yet you dare call me the monster.” Demiurge scoffed at the accusation, self-indulging with inner excitement at your own mental dilemma he instilled within you as he fixed his black gloves. “As I was saying,” he began again with a sigh, “you may stay here to heal the wounded sheep if you so fit. I will see to it that the collar acknowledges what spells to let pass during the time you are required to use them. Now, about that milk of yours…”

You flinched, looking down at the child that had become so weary he fell asleep right into your arms. Relief swept over you, as you didn’t want him to be awake to listen to this conversation.

“Your baby doesn’t require it anymore.” He said that line with such dark merriment that you did everything in your power not to try and magically retaliate. “I need to get that out of you so that I’ll know for sure when you become pregnant again. If you’re so inclined to aid this young little lamb, why not offer it to him?”

“Infant children stop drinking from their mother about three or so years after their birth, Ma-Master…” You nearly forgot to add in his perverted title. The last thing you wanted was to be grabbed away from this underfed child. He was so small for his age. It was a damn miracle he was alive. “It would be inappropriate of me to feed him in such a way as he looks to be far past that age.”

Demiurge hummed in intrigue, inching closer to you. “They eat cooked up pieces of the dead humans when mixed into a broth, yet you’re telling me this would be inappropriate? I would say the boy is hungry enough for anything.”

Hearing him say such a thing, you shook and heaved with overwhelming sorrow. At this point, nothing shocked you anymore. The demon was mentally grotesque. His soul was as cold as ice and his heart no doubt lay dead in his chest from lack of love. “I-I … I'm …I’ll milk myself if you just give me a bowl that I can do that into.”

Demiurge raised his head as if to think of a counter response but halted the moment the doors opened.

Pulcinella wandered in waving down the demon. “Ah, Lord Demiurge! What pleasant timing, I hope. No signs of pregnancy from the female sheep, I'm afraid. In other unpleasant news: one was badly wounded by her partner, as he was a bit too forceful for her body to handle. Given the injuries, she may have to be put down.”

You cringed. No matter where you turned there was death and torture about every corner.

Demiurge was unfazed, straightening his glasses upon his nose as he hummed in intrigue. “How bad are her injuries?”

“Deep lashes about her back that have been cut deep near to the bone and a rather profound bite into her neck where the mate was possibly showing dominance. I can hear her struggling to breathe,” Pulcinella explained in morbid detail.

As if on cue, the demon’s immoral smirk broadened as he turned to you. “Care to heal her, pet?”

You gathered what courage you could, lowering the boy down onto the hay gently. “Get me the bowl I require, and remove this woman from the stall. That poor child doesn’t need to keep staring at his mother’s corpse.”

Demiurge shrugged, looking down at Pulcinella upon your demand. “Take her firm requests into consideration. I’ll be going with her to the breeding area of the farm.”

“Oh, did we lose another?” Pulcinella didn’t sound at all upset about the idea. You’d think a plant had wilted in the sunlight given the neutral response to it all. “I will handle this one, Lord Demiurge. I know just the thing to do!” The heteromorph grabbed the woman by the arms and moved her up and over his shoulder as though she were but a sack of potatoes. It was an unnerving sight as her limp body fell perfectly into place without much effort. “Did you want me to move the small sheep somewhere? He will die without an adult.”

The demon shook his head. “My pet will nurse and tend to him. Leave him be for now.”

“How wonderful! I’ll do just so then,” said Pulcinella rather excitedly as he took his leave down the passageway decorated in locked stalls.

Demiurge offered you his hand. “Shall we?”

You stifled your hatred for the man, moving past him without raising his ire as you ignored his offer. “Just show me where she is.”

The both of you walked across to the other building, your hands upon the collar you wore. “Don’t worry,” Demiurge began as he slid open the door. “I’ll deactivate it for you in time.” His twisted finger motioned at you. “Try anything clever, my pet, and you will regret it.”

You had little desire to try. _If I ran from here now, I’d only prove his point… I’d be the evil one trying to save my own hide._ The very thought clawed away at your heart, making you wince in agony.

This new barn hardly smelled much better than the last. The only difference was the putrid scent of sex and sweat with blood added morbidly to the mixture. Your hand to your nose, you flinched in loathing. There were several pens just as there were in the other building but these were larger as the demi-humans had to be housed here as well.

“Lord Demiurge,” a woman’s sultry voice harkened with excitement. Turning to the greeting, you noted it was a woman with bat-like wings that curved about her figure elegantly from her upper back. Her hair was combed off to the side up front, leaving one red eye exposed while the other hid behind her pure-white tresses. Her attire was revealing, only truly covering as much as it could in regards to her breasts and womanhood as the black clothing with golden trim hung ever loosely from just about her chest and draped down to between her thighs. She had several loop-like earrings that were pierced on her pointed ears and many dazzling bracelets about her pallid wrists.

“Marleana,” the demon greeted in return. “I was told by Pulcinella that one of the sheep has fallen?”

The demon (you assumed given the reputation of this farm) placed her hands together with a twist of her mouth as if acting like a child that had been caught messing up what she was asked to do. “Mm, it would seem so. She’s bleeding quite profusely all over the hay and making such a mess, but I can hear her trying to breathe still. I removed the mate from the stall, so it should be easy to gain access to her.”

“Did the charm spell wear off?” Demiurge questioned further.

“It hasn’t yet, so I would be cautious,” Marleana insisted with a nervous laugh. “He’s still in a fake sense of heat, so to say.”

“Just show me where she is!” You hated to be so direct with someone you just met, but this casual talk of how a human woman was only a mere animal to them both started to really get to you. You wanted it to end. You wanted this **_day_** to end.

“Such a rude thing,” Marleana grumped before turning to the fellow demon. “Is she a new candidate for this place, Lord Demiurge?”

“She’s my pet, Marleana,” Demiurge explained as he motioned down the nearby passageway. “Show us where the sheep is so she can get to work. I’ve allowed her to use her powers to heal the wounded should we require it.”

The woman didn’t respond but that eerie smile that crept onto her features had your stomach in knots. “Really? Delightful…” It was there her delicate finger motioned behind her. “Just down there and keep your sights to the right. You’ll see her.”

Shaking off the uneasy vibe this woman was giving you, you hurried down the straw lined pathway to try and find the suffering ‘sheep’. Just as you were about to come upon her stall, the one nearest her startled you as the minotaur huffed and kicked at the door like a wild stallion ready to be let out. Ignoring his threatening gestures, you made it in haste to the entrance of the enclosure where the woman was bleeding out on the straw and shaking violently.

“Hold on, I must unlock it,” Marleana said casually, motioning her finger once more to the chains upon the door. The metal clanked to the ground as the spell keeping them in place was removed.

Throwing the door open shortly after, you knelt down to the woman who was gargling and hacking as the others had claimed she was. Words attempted to form, but you shushed her as you, without thinking, placed your hand on her throat to try and heal the deep wound with a high-tier spell. The collar didn’t retaliate, signifying that Demiurge had at some point powered it off.

The minotaur continued to roar angrily in the other stall, his hooves knocking against the stone design of his prison as his nostrils flared. He snorted like a wild bull before his hands bothered to come up to the bars, attempting to break them to get in. The fact he was so set to come into this small area made you put the horrific equation together before the demon said anything.

“Oh, dear,” Marleana sighed, “I guess he really doesn’t like being forced away from his mate.”

“You had a human woman be raped by a minotaur?” you asked in breathless disgust. “Do you not understand how big those men are compared to human women?” Concentrate. You had to concentrate if you were to aid this poor being, but you knew her vaginal entrance was no doubt callously torn apart during such a ruthless breeding procedure.

Demiurge acted unimpressed. “A female sheep’s body is quite impressive, pet. You’d be surprised what your kind can manage.”

Fighting with him was pointless. He would merely find a way around your complaints. As the skin and organs healed, the woman wearily grabbed your hand in a rather fearful and desperate way. It made you pause in what you were doing, fingers coiling about her grasp to try and soothe her. “It’ll be okay,” you whispered.

“N-No…just…kill me…” she pleaded morbidly. “Just let me…die…”

Hearing her beg for such a thing made you relax your fingers. Was she being honest or was this merely a hysterical wish during something so traumatic? You had healed her throat, but her back was still in need of recovery. Should you help her at all when she truly felt death was better?

Demiurge cleared his throat to signal his impatience, your head swinging around to notice his annoyed pose. “I'm waiting, pet.”

Of course the sadistic bastard would want her to keep living. It would mean he could continue to try and reach his goal for making the perfect scroll tiers with crossbred humans. Sighing to yourself, you squeezed the woman’s hand in response. “I'm sorry…” Death wouldn’t await you if you so much as bothered to save the woman from a continued fate so cruel. A lifetime of torture and torment if you dared act against your master was your reward.

The wounds that littered her back slowly began to heal over under the encouragement of the spell. Her grasp upon your hand loosened and it fell rather lifelessly onto the hay bed below with a soft whimper and whine. She acted so defeated.

You wanted to ask her how she felt, if she was okay or not, but that would be a stupid and insensitive question all things considered. Eyes drifting to her legs, you noted the bruises and cuts had healed over after you worked your magic. It left you to wonder how long that would be the case till they returned given the insensitive breeding partner she had been assigned to.

Gladly, you would have run away if you had what you wanted, but it didn’t mean you couldn’t be kind and caring as you were forced to remain in this hell with the others. Your hand grabbed onto her shoulder as she lay upon her side, moving close to her tear stained cheek to let her know she wasn’t alone. “I'm sorry…I'm here for you best I can be…”

It was the only glimmer of hope you could give the poor woman. It was the only thing you could say to try and make the horrible truth about yourself go away.

The chain rattled in the hay as the demon scooped it up into his possession. “On your feet, pet,” Demiurge barked. “We need to let the woman recover so she can try again for breeding later.”

At least he was willing to let her breathe. You’d take some comfort in that.

Removing yourself from the woman’s side, you ventured out of her stall so Marleana could lock it once more. Without another word spared to anybody, you were tugged out of that building and back into the other one. Both were a nightmare to be in. The smells were getting easier to handle but not the sights or sounds. They were horrific.

Demiurge swung open the door of the stall where the boy slept still. “Pulcinella will possibly return with the bowl you require. If there are any younger livestock about, I’ll be sure to send them your way.”

You knelt down in the old hay bed to scoop the boy into your arms carefully. “You’re just going to leave me here?”

“The door will be unlocked, my pet,” Demiurge explained. “You may come and go as you so need. However…” His words trailed off, gesturing to the small child in your arms. “…I do not want him to leave this enclosure. If I find you have taken him out of this stall, I will not take kindly to it.”

The door shut, Demiurge heading off down the aisle of the barn to get a better look at the humans still alive to judge their health.

You buried your nose into the boy’s hair, trying to still the painful words and images running through your mind. Dealing with the loss of your own baby, you could have easily gotten over it in time. The demon knew when to act, and he did so cruelly. He used the fresh wound against you and continued to keep it open just so you’d react in bitter hatred towards him—something he thrived on.

“So you’re the demon’s favorite, eh?” The voice was that of a man, but it sounded exhausted as though he had just woken up from all of the noise.

You were almost scared to answer. Was that considered a good place to be? Were others no doubt envious? The man’s tone didn’t seem insensitive but merely curious. “I…am, much to my regret.”

An exhausted laugh turned into a horrible cough echoed from the right side of the enclosed space you were in. “I always wondered what it would be like to be on his good side, but I guess none of us are safe, eh?”

“Some are just treated worse than others,” you answered with a sigh.

The man merely hummed in thought, perhaps agreeing in silence to that. “That boy in there, thank you for saving him.” You quietly voiced your confusion. “If children are too young to be on their own they die in a matter of days. It’s unfair and heartless, but demons lack any sense of empathy or compassion.”

This man seemed so untouched by the ordeal. As though he had been here for a while yet and was merely doing his best to hang on till his last breath. “Who are you?”

“Me? Umm…” You heard him shift about on the other side of the stall, perhaps to get closer so his words could carry better over the screaming and crying that bellowed through the halls. “I honestly…don’t remember. It’s been a long time since someone said my name, and before you continue with formalities, I must request you not tell me yours. Your name is the most valuable thing you have, and if the demon gets it, you’ll be easily manipulated from a great distance.”

Your voice trembled, head lowering in dismay. “Too late for that…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have finished my stuff, I can get back to working on things.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support. You guys are sweet. ♥
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

The nameless prisoner gasped quietly. “He stole your name? That is…unfortunate.”

“More like he figured it out.” Your fingers began to idly strum through the boy’s hair that continued to rest in your arms. It was so weighed down by oil and dirt. You were a bit relieved by that given what you found out from Demiurge’s helper that the humans usually were washed before skinned. “From what I know, he had been watching me closely and learned everything he needed to get his hands on me.”

He didn’t respond. If anything, you heard him shuffle about and then lay completely still once more. You could hear why. Demiurge was hardly subtle about waltzing back down the hallway of the barn while humming a rather chipper if not morbid tune to himself moments later.

Knowing he was approaching, you did your best to prepare yourself for whatever gruesome atrocities he would throw your way.

The demon halted right in front of the stall’s door, swinging it open with a raise of his brow. “You’re to be the new caretaker of the one little sheep for now.” That demented smirk remained affixed on his features. He raised his finger as if to silence you before you could even think to speak, the demon pulling out a bowl that you had requested. “I was able to acquire what you needed from Pulcinella as he needs to make what meals he can for the livestock; else, we risk losing more.”

The mere thought made you grieve in repulsion, fingers delicately wrapping about the wooden bowl to take it into your care. Hand to the loosely fitting top, you attempted to remove it but stopped yourself when you noted the demon was still standing there…staring.

You cleared your throat of all attempts to be spiteful sounding. “Are you just going to watch, Master?” A warm heat rose up in your cheeks at the very thought that he would.

Demiurge shrugged his shoulders. “Should you be too stubborn to relieve the pain in your chest, I will be happy to do it for you. I just need to see how it’s done.”

Your brow wrinkled at that statement. Was he being genuine or cunningly horrid? It seemed like he wanted to be certain not to harm you if he had to milk you himself, but that felt very unlike a demon. Since when had any of them ever bothered to think of others unless it brought them great joys to see the person suffer?

“Fine,” you sighed, exposing your breast and gently applying pressure from the sides to urge the milk from it into the small, wooden basin you were given. It had been so long since you bothered. You were in such a melancholic entanglement of despair and hope that you would someday get your baby back that you never took the time to really relieve the pressure that had built up unless it truly became unbearable. Just feeling the pain subside made you softly expel the reprieve through a steady exhale.

Apparently, the demon felt it too as his tail shook from side to side and he breathed inward and then out again through his nostrils. You tended to forget about the twisted contraption that was embracing you every hour of the day. “Mm, you’ve been holding that in for quite some time. Your body radiates with great relief that I’ve never felt before.”

 _Gross_ , you thought, trying not to get visibly disgusted at his words. “Yes, I was holding onto it for my **_baby_**.” Stressing the last word, you ignored him as you continued the process till the bowl was full enough.

Demiurge grinned, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. “Shouldn’t you be thanking me, pet?”

Confusion swept over you. Did he mean for obtaining the bowl? Well, he did listen to you. That was a first. “Umm, thank you, Master?”

His grin turned into a frown, making you worried you said something wrong or he thought you were being disingenuous. “You say such a thing without even knowing what I mean?” Demiurge sighed, cradling his elbows before his chest as he crossed his arms. “You could at least ask what I require a thanks for instead of acting so senseless, pet.” He exposed his fangs in annoyance. “Don’t make me punish you for such an absurd response.”

“I-I'm sorry! I thought you meant the bowl!” you explained in your defense, covering your breast back up.

He huffed, shifting his glasses up his nose. “Equally clueless as you are ungrateful,” he mumbled but loud enough for you to hear. “You’ve done nothing but drink yourself away here and again, and do you not understand that it can contaminate your milk? Having not a child to suckle on you could slow or halt the milking process to begin with, and what did I do that you scolded me for?”

He wanted thanks for that? You weren’t even sure if you had it in you to even bother offering praise for something you didn’t even ask for. The alcohol would have gone out of your milk eventually, and you could continue to stimulate your own breasts to keep them full. But…he _did_ do it. He could have chosen not to and mocked you over the very thought you’d lose that chance. But there was no second likelihood at holding your baby…he promised there would be and then took it away.

“Thank you, Master,” you expelled in a soft sigh. “However, I will never have my infant to suckle from me, so you best not waste your time with such… _merciful_ acts.” It was so difficult for the word ‘merciful’ to escape your lips. Your body nearly rejected the very thought.

Demiurge’s hands moved, fingertips touching upon one another as he inched closer into the stall. “Tending to small children does not please you?”

“I will do it for this young boy and any others who lose their parents, but I would prefer my own.” Lying would have been a waste. If you so much as breathed wrong he would sense it by this point given how unstable your emotions were becoming. “It is far different when it’s your own child…”

“Well, you’ll have to be patient,” Demiurge said with that dark grin spreading upon his features once more. “I already told you that it is complicated for a human and none-human to reproduce. We can try again after you’re done here to be certain we don’t miss our chances.”

 _I don’t want **your** baby!_ You thought angrily with a shake of your head. It was better to just ignore him. “C’mon,” you whispered to the young boy, rubbing his back. “Wake up for me, sweetheart.”

The boy stirred in your arms, his mocha colored eyes gazing up at you. It seemed reality came back to him, as he looked about frantically for his mother only to see the stall was barren minus the few that were present—the wicked demon included.

When you saw him about to panic at the sight, you shushed him and turned the child away. “Don’t worry about him. He’s not going to do anything.” You did your best to soothe him, shushing the child as he started to cry hysterically like the monster from under his bed was truly standing right there in the flesh.

“Wha-Where’s…Where’s my…ma-mom?” he managed to choke out, ignoring the bowl you tried to present to him. “Where is she?” The boy’s voice quivered in feeble madness, his frail fingers that had nothing but dirt and scars upon them gripped upon your collar.

The boy was far too tired to be expressive, but you still had to do your best to prevent the wooden container filled with milk from tipping over in your hands when he tried to move about so much in desperation. You were going to answer but a weird sort of euphoria warmed your body.

What was this oddly placed emotion…? You were… ** _excited_** for this boy’s pain…?

It was there you gasped in realization, turning to Demiurge who was standing there eagerly taking in every horrific detail of the scene. He was drinking in the words uttered like it was a fine wine he dared not miss a single drop of. Every twisted act of euphoria was so intense that it was bleeding into your core, confusing your own body given the doppelganger that clothed you. The twisted soul was just waiting for the reveal to drop as his metal tail flicked from side to side in anticipation.

Closing your eyes tightly, you moved your lips inward as you wanted to stop the twisted physical impression and prevent yourself from screaming for Demiurge to please leave. “I…I'm sorry, honey, but your mom…she…she passed away.”

It was like the wind was knocked out of you the moment the boy started to weakly cry upon your chest. The blossom of twisted ecstasy bloomed, and you almost felt dizzy, it was so nauseating. You breathed heavily, trying to still this uncontrollable feeling you didn’t ask for. Teeth rolling over your lower lip, you felt the skin crack and bleed as sweat began to bead upon your forehead from the alien emotion that felt misplaced.

“Mm?” Demiurge watched as you battled with yourself. “Excited over something, pet?”

The words were unpleasant as they hinted at the sexual aspect of your response. Shaking your head, you gulped loudly to try and still your rapidly beating heart and to ignore the twisted warmth in this moment that he tried to make you endure. “N-No— ** _No!_** ” You snapped yourself out of it best you were able before shushing the boy sweetly. “C’mon now, honey. I need you to drink this for me.”

He was stubborn given the circumstances, and you could hardly say you blamed him. All this poor child wanted to do was mourn the loss of his mother. However, you had to be quick. Who knew when you’d get a moment like this again with how demented Demiurge could be.

“Shh, shh,” you softly hissed in a whisper, moving the rim of the bowl to his lips to see if he’d at least act on it when he knew the milk was safe. With much relief, you watched as the nameless boy calmed down the moment the warmth of your breast milk struck his lips. He stilled, drinking it rather greedily to show it had been some time since he last ate or drank anything. You almost lost the ability to hold the wooden container given how ravenous he was. Who knew how long he had been starved for…and yet, here was the demon literally getting excited by it to the point you could feel it all over.

The child could only manage enough strength to finish off what you had given to him before resting wearily in your arms once more. Holding him, you could feel how malnourished he was as his bones were almost easy to identify against your embrace.

“He needs something better to eat. He’s not going to make it on this alone as he’s not a baby anymore,” you reminded the demon.

The demon gazed upward at nothing in particular, as he thought of a solution. “I’ll see to it later, my dear. Pulcinella is already making what he can for the sheep, and I'm sure he’ll know to tend to this one since the mother has died.”

There was something unsettling about the way he was speaking. It was as if every word aroused him. Given what he had said earlier, you frowned in disgust, trying to ignore his emotions that tried to override your own.

“Don’t feed him his mother.” You tried not to sound threatening knowing it wouldn’t end well for you, but the very idea this child could be forced to do that and not realize till told caused you to retch as your embrace upon him tightened. “Perhaps you could chop up some of those demons of yours if you want to satisfy these peoples’ hunger. You look down upon your subordinates, don’t you?”

It was normally a demon’s way to look at any being that worked under them as less than.

He motioned about in a dark yet rhythmical manner. “Ah, but the difference between demons and humans, my pet, is that demons are actually useful to me. You humans are not, and I can easily find your replacements no matter how many die.”

“You skin them for spell scrolls and force them into horrible breeding experiments—they **_are_** useful to you!” You attempted to keep your voice down, being mindful to cover the boy’s ears so he wouldn’t hear the horrible truth.

“You humans reproduce together enough as it is out in the wilds. You’re all over this world,” Demiurge said with a flash of his fangs. “I will be surprised should I ever run out of you.”

“Keep thinking like that, and you will deplete this land of that what you need!” You tried not to be venomous but the day felt endless, and you were exhausted. “You could at least show some humanity to these people!”

He nasally huffed a brief laugh at your request. One arm bent before his chest with the other behind his back, he bowed in mockery to you. “My pet, that would insinuate that I'm a human.” Demiurge raised his head, looking at you with a slow and steady grin that would see his lips pull back to show the jagged, inhuman teeth underneath. He took delight in his role that was given to him by this Lord Ainz. It showed. “You’re nothing but cattle to me that can easily be replaced. And, should my experiments work, I may not have use of your kind after a while.” He stood upright once more, shrugging. “Your race’s extinction would mean **_nothing_** to me.”

 _The least he could do is show some sort of compassion for children_ , you thought as you embraced the young boy. But even for a demon, you knew that would be impossible. They were all cold and malicious, seeing humans as something to torture and watch as they slowly went insane in their care.

“Leave him be now, pet.” Demiurge’s voice was firm, giving light to the demand. “He can rest before he eats. You and I have something else to do.”

Knowing what he vaguely hinted at, you kept a firm grip on the human boy while shaking your head. A hushed _no_ passed your lips. “Please, please…not again…”

“ ** _Now!_** ” Demiurge barked.

His tone was so angry that it rattled your very soul. The halls being made of wood and stone as they were echoed his impatience throughout the barn to the point it eerily grew silent. Even if you couldn’t see it, you could feel that all eyes were possibly on you now. Carefully, you laid the boy to rest back in the hay bedding before reluctantly taking to your feet with the bowl in your possession.

“Leave it,” Demiurge demanded firmly once more. “Pulcinella can take care of that when he comes by.”

Placing the empty wooden basin back in the hay, you felt the demon grab the end of your collar’s chain and tug on it to urge you onward. You were quick to catch yourself as you were guided out of the enclosure the nameless child was kept within. As you were pulled away from the entrance, you turned quickly to look at the man who had gone quiet, but you knew was in the other stall.

You saw him lying on his front, pretending to be asleep it seemed, but the moment the demon turned his back, his silver eyes opened, and he watched you leave. Given how much emotional and physical distress his mind and body were put under in unison, you could only ascertain that he was maybe in his mid to early forties, but he could have been younger. His hair was brown and parted down the center with obvious streaks of white near the front of his face. Easily, you recognized why his hair looked nearly bleached that color—it was the mark of a human magic caster. Magic was stressful to cast and, at times depending genetics, the hair would start to stress and seemingly de-age from your body having to endure the practice.

He didn’t say anything, he merely watched as you were pulled out of the building. It was hard to judge his expression, but you could wager he was wondering what hell you would be put through in comparison to them.

“Hurry along,” Demiurge ordered, tugging on the metal chain. Your last step through the agonizing sights, sounds and smells of the barn were brought to an end when you felt the touch of grass upon your bare feet. “I don’t wish to lose this sensation.” He grinned to himself at the thought, walking a rather brisk pace through the field back to the tent he kept you in.

The earlier emotion that took over you was still strong but you could feel it dulling just a bit. It didn’t bring you any sense of joy that you were right before—he obtained euphoria on others’ misery and pain.

You fell forward when he pushed you back into the small enclosure. It was indeed a paradise compared to the other humans. You weren’t sleeping on a dirty hay bed soiled by your own bodily releases but given a bathroom space outside and a nice cot in which to sleep, free of any horrific odors and all horrible moans and wails of discontent. Your skin slid against the rough wooden flooring, making you cringe and hiss as the connection your body made with the ground, which caused your side to throb.

“So, felt what I did in there, did you?” Demiurge began to slowly pluck each finger of his right hand glove before pulling it off.

“You’re repulsive!” Your fingers grasped onto the metal train of your collar, trying to find something to hold onto to give you comfort. “You get aroused just by other beings enduring pain and suffering?”

Demiurge removed the last glove, his sharp rows of teeth exposed once more in his sadistic grin. “Don’t be so surprised, my pet. As I told you…” His words trailed off, as he seemed to be in a sort of physical distress as he hunched over while embracing his quivering form. It was either skin or fabric tearing (or perhaps both), but two large, green wings with three sharp spindly looking claws at the top bend of the wings with cream-colored webbing protruded from his back. Demiurge’s entire form began to shift, the clothing merely expanding to meet his shape-shifting ability as the once elfish looking features transformed into something demonic and more grotesque, reminiscent of a frog with sharp talons and teeth. The only thing that stood out the most was his pointed ears, glasses (which had changed and were smaller now, situated perfectly on his human looking nose on the beast’s twisted design), his black-slicked back hair, and those red eyes that glowed threateningly.

The maliciously cut smile on his mouth made all the more sense to you now given the wide appearance of his jaw that the transformation gave him. You panicked, screaming as you tried to find your feet but your legs might as well have been made of jelly. Turning over and attempting to crawl away, the vicious nails of the demon dug into your legs, piercing the skin and urging you to lose all will to fight as the agony ripped through your form. Demiurge dragged you back towards him, an unnatural growl rumbling in his throat.

His nails retracted, marred in your blood as he urged you onto your back to look at him. He was inches from your face, allowing you to feel the cruelty of his words when he spoke. “…I am a **_demon!_** ” Demiurge finished with great delight.

Out of reflex, as if to fight off an attacker in your dream, you pushed against his face hoping to get him off of you. The skin that once was had turned to a rather leathery sensation against your grasp. You already couldn’t stand him as he was, now he had transformed into _this_ monstrosity? Again, you turned and tried to scurry away on all fours. You were in such a fit of hysteria, you hadn’t even bothered to remember there was only one door in and out of the tent—and he was blocking it.

“Stop fighting me, pet!” Demiurge ordered, his claws ripping back into the bend of your thighs to urge you underneath him yet again. When you still resisted, his hand grabbed onto the back of your neck and demanded you stay down. “Do you want this to hurt worse than it already will? Consider me merciful, for my emotions urged you into a state of euphoria as well. Keep fighting, and we’ll both lose this opportunity to enjoy ourselves.”

“Get off of me! Stop it!” you begged, tears adding an unwanted glow to your face as you clawed desperately at the floorboards, hoping to pull yourself away. Hearing him removing his erection from his pants made you thrash about violently with a scream that you could only pray would reach the outside world. You knew what he was, but to actually see it was horrifying.

With a frustrated growl, the demon wasted no time then ramming inside of your entrance with such force that it made you lose your breath. Your body felt as though it were on fire, a harsh tearing sensation made your leg twitch and a whine of pain erupt from your lips. The twisted Demiurge breathed out in great relief as though the warmth of your body encouraged him.

But you knew better. What ecstasy a human woman could give him was nonexistent. He was getting off on the euphoric feeling that your pain receptors ignited in you, fueling his horrible contraption on your body that connected you both.

The fabric of his suit rested upon your back as he continued the aggressive rhythm into your body. His cheek against your own, you could practically feel as he grinned. Looking over, you saw the rows of teeth gleaming with saliva as the demon panted in excitement upon every gruesome thrust into your form. His nails were digging into your body again, breaking open the skin and making your blood scar you. You had nothing to cover your mouth to muffle your screams, as you knew that was what he wanted. But in the end, you couldn’t help yourself.

Head thrown back, you screeched in terror no matter how much it hurt your throat to do so. Your esophagus was raw from all of the crying and tearful begging for him to stop, your fingers bleeding from all of the clawing you had done mindlessly on the floor to try and make your escape. As you thought to roll over and just accept it by this point, you felt something slimy touch your cheek.

As it inched closer to your lips, you opened your eyes to note that it was the long tongue of this unsightly form. It was unnaturally lengthy, making you close your lips tightly at the response. At first you assumed him to merely be cleaning the tears from your cheek but the closer it got to your mouth the more eager you became to turn away.

“Hmph,” he grumbled, pulling ever slowly back before pushing harshly into you, causing you to cry out in tearful agony. “You find me physically ghastly and not up to your human standards?”

He sounded offended, but you couldn’t tell at this point. It was taking all of your willpower just to dull the pain and become numb to the sensation. “Just end it already…” you sobbed, waiting for the unwelcome release of his seed into your body. Your walls were so painfully stretched about his member that you could feel every ridge of it when he pushed and pulled to a slow and steady stop.

“Kiss me then,” he ordered. “Kiss me as this.”

You opened your eyes once more, looking to the demon and noting his large, red eyes were staring at you intently. You didn’t want to. He was a gross being inside and out, and now you had to kiss him? How? His mouth was wider than your face! When you threatened to just roll over and surrender, his nails clenched harder into your skin. You screamed once more, tears relentless in their journey down your flesh.

“You saw what I do to those ones back at the barn, and you dare lie here and pretend I do not treat you well?” His voice rose in an angry vibration upon every word spoken.

He was right, in a way. Demiurge had given you a far better lifestyle in comparison, even if it wasn’t one you wanted. Was Pulcinella right before? Did he have some form of twisted love for you, or was this another of his tricks?

You just wanted it over no matter what. Inching closer, you pecked the front of his mouth only to witness in quiet horror as he opened it once more to show you the fangs he had hiding underneath. _Don’t eat me; don’t eat me…_ you mentally begged repeatedly.

Demiurge’s nostrils flared in heated excitement as you came back to peck another demure kiss on his lower lip, which was painted in a cream color. The moment you tilted your head to attempt a deeper one (somehow given the challenges that be), you felt the thick, slimy length of his tongue push past your oral barrier and urge its way down to the middle of your throat.

Eyes shot open as you thought for sure you’d choke, especially upon feeling him flexing the wet muscle in your gullet. You did everything in your power not to do so and not act like you would rather reject his ‘deep kiss’.

It surprisingly only lasted a few moments, Demiurge soon climaxing with great malevolence. Your scream of displeasure was muffled by his wide grimace, his body tensing and convulsing in excitement at the hot release that you prompted finally out of the demon. You could hear the metal tail strike the floor again and again as he dug his knees into the ground and pushed as far in as he could to make sure no part of his seed went to waste.

You could feel the unwelcomed warmth of him expand in your vaginal entrance. It made you sick to know your body would take his brutal attempts at mating and turn it into any sort of pleasure just to make it easier. His tongue retracting, you gasped for air before rolling over to your side. The burning flames of misery still ripping through your core made you heave. You wanted it out of you. You didn’t want this demon’s release in your womb.

Demiurge pulled out eagerly the moment the deed was done. “On your back,” he ordered cryptically.

Not having it in you to comply fast enough, the demon saw to it to make you. Your body was like that of a ragdoll, bending easily to his physical command. With your blooded hands near his face, he took to holding your wrist in his four-fingered clawed grasp rather decorously. It was almost unlike him.

“Mm, hurt yourself during that, did you?” Demiurge opened his other hand and summoned forth a healing spell scroll while making a series of sounds in repetition as if to be some form of scolding. “Light Healing,” he beckoned, the paper disintegrating in a holy light at his command as it activated.

Your body grew warm, the blooded aftermath of what he and yourself had done slowly healing over and allowing the pain to disappear. Even the horrific tear between your legs seemed to mend as well. The violent fire that once was had ceased. It felt like you were in the loving embrace of another at that moment.

But you were confused…why did he bother to waste a healing spell? You could have easily healed yourself if he allowed you to. It would have saved the cost of a scroll. Given how many times he chastised you for not thanking him for being gracious, you responded. “Thank you, Master.” It was a weary whispered sentence, but it was all you could muster.

Demiurge huffed, tucking his spent organ back into his pants and fixing the remainder of his attire. “Now you voice courtesy,” he commented as if to mock your intolerable behavior. Before he took to his feet, he bent down to scoop you up into his arms and move you onto your bed. “Stay here and lay as this for a few hours. I want to see if this might expedite the process of you becoming pregnant.”

You watched as he ended the transformation, turning back into the more elf-looking form. When he straightened his tie, you could see his scowl. Something was bothering him, but you weren’t as connected to Demiurge as he seemingly was to you. As if he noted you were acknowledging that, he grinned cruelly yet again.

“I have work to do at the farm, skinning and all that. I’ll give you a day to recover all things considered, before I bother putting you on healing duty. I’ll bring something for you to eat in just a little while. I cannot have that milk of yours drying up anytime soon. I could use that.” He turned to leave but stopped right at the door. “ _Oh_ , and in case you think of moving about to undermine me…” Demiurge snapped his fingers and on cue, the contraption about your body unfurled from your figure and crept up and down the length of your arms and legs to create makeshift bindings to tie you to the bed. “There we are. Rest well,” he smirked, closing the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Pain slowly crept up your spine as you rested stiffly there on the bed. Hours had past and the demon had yet to release you or even bother to return as he so promised. Was he going to come back? Did he already leave the farm? You tried to expand your arms outward only to feel the black gunk to harden and push back inward to prevent you from moving about so much.

 _Gods be damned…!_ you thought to yourself, turning to look at the doorframe to notice that the light had turned a fiery orange. The sun was setting. Normally, he was out of the farm and had left you by this point. Was his promise to return another of his tricks?

You wanted to scream, but you were too exhausted fighting this stupid contraption for the past hour that you lacked the will to even try. Trapped in the same pose for so long, all you could do was allow your mind to wander to different things. You thought about the poor kid back in the stable without you or his mother. The mere thought of him being alone made your heart squeeze in understanding agony. He wasn’t your child, but there was that maternal part of you that wanted to protect him no matter the cost. Your child may have passed, but your motherly nature had not truly gone with her.

But then you thought of him—the man next door who seemed weirdly calm regarding everything. You hadn’t obtained his name but his face was burned into your mind for some reason. Is that what just happens to people? Do they eventually just submit in time and pretend this is all for the better? Can someone truly forget their own name if it’s not said enough? It had only been a few days of you living with Demiurge and already whenever your name was called, it felt like you were constantly brought out of a deep sleep with how shocking it was to hear.

It was chilling for you to even consider coming to that breaking point. You refused and struggled a bit more.

Demiurge’s voice rang out in your head, causing you to freeze up. **_“Can’t you be still?”_**

You didn’t answer right away. It was so weird hearing him in your mind, knowing he was connected to you in a manner you didn’t ask for. “If you would just let me get up! I’ve been stuck like this for hours. It’s starting to hurt!”

One of the ropes that the contraption had become unfastened, rising up only to come down hard and fast upon your cheek to punish you for your choice of words. The connection made you flinch and yelp in distress. The device loosened about your body only to have you feel the impossible weight of the demon as it shifted into the appearance of Demiurge. His legs were on either side of yours, one hand supporting his cheek with his elbow digging into the empty space of the mattress while his claw on the other started to trail teasingly across the area he struck.

 ** _“I told you to lie as this and be still. I cannot force those other creatures to abide by my command when mating, so I might as well have you suffice,”_** spoke Demiurge. **_“Your body is trying to reject my semen, so this better insures your body soaks it up like it’s supposed to.”_**

You could easily feel it do that already. Given that you both were of different races, this was literal hell as it was a sluggish process for your body to accept his release. You didn’t want to have to sit and continue to marinate in that moment that you were trying to push out of your mind.

“It-It’s done already. I don’t feel anything damp anymore between my legs. Can I please move?” The frown of the demon was enough to cause you to panic. “C-Can I move please, Master?”

The wicked grin crept back upon the clone’s twisted expression, a soft hum of delight rumbling in his throat. **_“I told you to wait. Because you keep moving about so frantically, you’ve caused me to lose my focus on my skinning tasks, prompting this to be arduous. You’re to blame in making this take longer for you and those poor sheep.”_**

The mere thought you could be the reason people were being horrifically tortured at a far slower pace urged your heart to pulse frantically. “I'm sorry! I’ll be still!” you insisted, closing your eyes and looking away. Even if the images played damningly in your mind, you thought closing your eyes would make the thought disappear, but it only worsened it.

He grabbed your chin, shaking your head with a smirk. **_“Mm, what a good girl you are.”_** His finger continued to creepily stroke the outline of your face before he finally grew tired of talking and withdrew his connection from the dark double. The vision ribboned into those thick, black ropes once more and bound you back to the bed.

A breath of defeat felt beat from you. No matter what you tried, you were either hurting yourself or others or even both. It felt like no solution would be in sight. A tear crept from the corners of your eyes as you stared blankly at the ceiling of the tent.

Drifting off was all you could consider doing after a time. Eyes grew heavy from boredom, and it took everything in your power to persuade yourself to rest till you were woken up or freed. You honestly weren’t sure how long you had managed to nod off, but the smell of food is what brought you back to yourself.

Eyes fluttering open, you noted Demiurge was at his workbench seemingly toying around with something while the dinner plate he had concocted was right beside him, just waiting for you to eat it. Your stomach growled, and you were excited to consider the meal till you smelled meat.

At this point, after what you learned, you didn’t trust the meat at all…

“Hmm?” Demiurge turned, noting that you were now awake. “Glad you could join us.”

You weren’t sure who ‘us’ was till you saw the demon who seemed to run the breeding portion of the farm on Demiurge’s behalf. She grabbed harshly onto your inner thigh, moving your legs open to where you almost instinctively reacted by trying to kick her away. You did everything in your power to still your desire to whine at the wretched fire of pain that ruptured through your body the moment her sharp nails dug into your skin.

“Wh-What are you doing?” you asked through clenched teeth.

Marleana didn’t answer you. Her graceful, ash-white hair flowed about with every subtle movement as her yellow eyes darted back and forth, taking in the information she needed and was perhaps ordered by Demiurge to obtain. She went to her knees, placing her palm upon the entrance to your womanhood and even digging her nails inside.

You thrashed about, wishing she’d stop. Asking her to was pointless. She was a demon and no doubt thrived on your discomfort.

She pulled her fingers back, rubbing them together with a shrug as she turned to Demiurge. “Only moisture I can sense is of her own body’s volition, Lord Demiurge. It should be just fine to have her move about now.” With nauseating grace, the woman turned her fingers to the side that had previously been inside of you and removed the substance as though it were something she thrived on. There was a warm vibration of delight in her hum when you heard it.

Was she a succubus…? You couldn’t tell as you merely heard stories about certain types of demons but it wasn’t like you had them all memorized. The only one you bothered to try and summon or capture was an imp, as they were considered weakest by demon nature.

As if on cue, the contraption that kept you bound unraveled and turned back into your clothing, allowing you to move once more. In haste you sat upright and breathed your relief, popping your muscles and bones into place.

“Thank you, Marleana. You may leave now,” Demiurge insisted. His fingers twisted in morbid joy about the plate he had prepared, turning to you with his underlining taking her leave.

With the woman gone, you turned to Demiurge with a curious raise of your brow. “Who is she?”

He sighed, seemingly in exasperation. “Quite inquisitive, aren’t you?” The demon knelt beside the bed, propping up a small table nearby to settle your meal. “Marleana. I believe you heard me say her name a few times now.”

“I know that, but I meant what type of creature is she? It’s obvious she’s not normal and one of your underlings,” you explained.

Demiurge smirked. “A succubus, of course. Who else could I trust to run the breeding portion of this farm?” He shrugged his shoulders. “As a succubus, she would get the most enjoyment out of that type of situation, and she can sleep with anybody she so wishes to of the male variant so long as it doesn’t interfere with my breeding experiments. She excretes a particular kind of liquid when stimulated being a special type of succubus, you see. If she were not stimulated, she would be unable to produce this liquid to thrive off of. If that were to be so, Marleana would slowly age and turn to dust.” His chest seemed to broaden with merriment as he moved his arms away from himself as if to bask in his own demented kindness. “Merely looking out for the best interest in my _underlings_ , as you call them.”

You growled, narrowing your eyes. “What would you call them? I doubt you’d consider them superior or equal to you.”

“I call them by their names, my pet, as you humans do even if you find someone inferior to you. Yes, Marleana and Pulcinella work beneath me, but they are still comrades that work for the glory of Nazarick. I do not frown upon them regardless their power or status,” the demon explained.

Nazarick? That was a new word. Was that their city?

“Now, if they were to disobey me or betray the glory of our Lord Ainz…Well…” Demiurge’s voice trailed off, the abysmal light catching the curved corners of his depraved smirk. “…I suppose their punishments would be considered based on the severity of the crime, but I would gladly kill them.”

Still just as heartless. Whoever this Ainz character was must be someone who meant a lot to Demiurge. You could only assume the faceless being to be another demon as that’s how demons seemed to operate from what you read.

“Now, I do believe you needed to eat.” He shepherded the plate a bit closer to you, hoping to entice your stomach.

Instantly your eyes drifted to the meat. It looked like any meat you’d eaten before but you still refused to touch it as you couldn’t and wouldn’t believe Demiurge would actually go out of his way to find something that wasn’t dead human. The rest was merely bread and water. Taking in a steady breath, you reached for the bread and broke it apart to make it easier to eat.

Of course, Demiurge had to take note of your reaction. “Not going for the meat first? Very unusual behavior, but I do suppose I feed you a bit more than I do the others.”

“I don’t trust it,” you said, your mouth partially full of the bread.

He stifled his laugh in his throat, shifting his glasses up the slope of his nose. “Ah, so you just won’t eat it then because of mistrust?”

You expected he’d try to make you, but he didn’t. He merely reclined away from you, intertwining his fingers together in thought. It felt like he was just observing…

Ignoring him, your fingers began to pluck away at the pieces of bread before ramming it hungrily into your mouth. Going for the water next, you still felt an uncomfortable sensation wash over you with him just staring. Was he waiting for something to happen? You wanted to ask if you could help him with anything to make him leave, but he was going to do whatever he could to make you feel ill in his presence.

Demiurge rested his chin on the back of his hand with a hum in thought. “What if I told you it wasn’t human at all?”

“I’d remind you that I trust you just about as far as I can throw you.”

“Then we’re at an impasse, aren’t we, child?” His demonic grin widened, the sharp teeth glinting in the candlelight. “You’re going to have to learn to trust me if you’re going to live for a long time here, or we’re going to have a few problems.”

There was a threat lying in his words. It rattled in wait like a venomous snake in the grass ready to strike its unsuspecting prey. “I don’t **_want_** it.”

“Would you prefer next time you watch me cut up the animal in question?” Demiurge asked, his tone still hiding a form of threatening impatience.

You shook your head, swallowing the bread that was in your mouth still. “No! I don’t want to see any of that! I don’t want the meat!”

Demiurge’s cold, uncaring grasp grabbed onto your face. The mere sensation of him squeezing your cheeks once more made you freeze up on instinct. He had done this act so much it was starting to trigger a continued response from you—a response he so craved and loved…the reaction of fear. “Then eat it, pet, or should I force feed it to you?”

You closed your eyes, tears scarring your complexion as you shook your head best you were able in his grasp that only tightened. “It’s human, I know it is. I don’t want to eat it. Please don’t make me.” The words were whispered, clicked from your tongue as you didn’t have the courage or strength to fight him when he got like this.

His gloved hand kept a firm hold on your face as you heard him cut into a piece of the meat and try to fork it towards your mouth. A soft wail escaped you when you attempted to fight him. The very texture touching your lower lip made you squirm. Attempting to close your mouth, you were met with the cruelty of Demiurge as he dug his sharp claw into the corners of it to pry it open.

“Just one bite, pet, and I’ll leave you alone.” It was an unsettling, calmer tone that hid its true intention. For some reason, you felt a bit more at ease when he **_didn’t_** do that. At least if he was getting angry or annoyed you knew what you were dealing with, but this lifeless response had you quivering as it was vague in what truly rested beneath.

The meat touched your tongue by that point and you could taste how fresh and seasoned it was. The juicy surface was something your body reminded you that you craved no matter how hard you tried to deny it. Just one bite, and he’d leave you alone. That’s what you wanted, right? You didn’t have to eat the rest.

You bit down and pulled the meat off of the fork so Demiurge would leave you be. The moment he felt you respond, he removed his finger and the utensil from your mouth. “There we go,” he smirked, massaging the back of your head as though you had performed some trick he wanted you to do. It was demeaning.

It was hard to swallow. Just imagining it to be cooked human flesh made you jerk and threaten to gag. Calming your throat muscles, you swallowed it in haste to make sure it didn’t come out in front of Demiurge. You didn’t want to be scolded for rejecting his meal. It tasted the same as any other meat you’d had before, only a bit sweeter. Quickly, you grabbed the glass of water and drank every last drop to try and be rid of the very idea it tasted delectable.

“Wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Demiurge probed with a hum marinated in amusement. “And it wasn’t human, if you must know the truth. That woman was cooked up and served among the sheep in the barn.” He took to his feet, taking the tray with him as he assumed you didn’t want the rest anymore. “The meat you were given was actually deer. And you said you didn’t trust me.” He faked pain as he placed his hand on his chest where his dead heart lay. “You _wound_ me, pet.”

“Why would you bother going out of your way for me?” you asked breathlessly. It was odd but you felt a bit guilty now saying what you had prior. He did actually spare you the very harsh idea of eating another human.

“I didn’t,” Demiurge chuckled. He turned his back to you, venturing over to his workbench to make do with the partially eaten meat. He was trying to preserve it, as it would be a waste. “I have servants about who hunt or kill anything that wanders too closely to my farm’s borders. Certain meats we send back to Nazarick for cooking. I'm allowed to take every now and again what I need for the sheep and other demi-humans I have under my control.”

“What are this Nazarick and Ainz you keep talking about?” You hadn’t bothered to ask, but seeing how important these two names appeared to be, you couldn’t help but be curious.

Demiurge turned, a frown ever prevalent on his features. “Prostrate yourself!” he ordered loudly.

That verbal command vibrated loudly in your ears. Your body shook and you hunched over rather uncomfortably like a puppet on a string. It felt as though someone was pushing on your back.

“That is Lord Ainz Ooal Gown to **_you_** , pet.” His tone shook with aggression, seemingly angered that you would dare speak without the proper title of this creature even without him being nearby. “If you so much as wish to even be given an audience with him, you will learn to be respectful even miles away from him as you are! To him you are but an insignificant insect, and he will see your life end if you make one wrong move.”

You had your own royalty to bow to and act proper towards. You knew the formalities, but you dared not bow to another king. This was possibly that one exception as your life was on the line. “I-I'm sorry…! Forgive me, Master!” The position was unbearable. You would do anything to be out of it.

“You may move,” he responded again in that same tone, removing the spell’s cruel act upon your body. “As for Nazarick,” Demiurge continued, turning away from you once more, “it is where my Lord and the rest of the guardians and workers for the Great Ones live. A majority of my time is spent there when I'm not working here. Perhaps if you behave, you’ll be able to see it one day.”

You didn’t want to. Being at the farm was hell enough. You didn’t want to imagine what it must be like living around a lot of high-powered demons.

With the meat stored and in his possession, Demiurge headed for the door. “Now, I should be off. Stay put, pet, and I will return in the morning unless something requires my attention.”

You scurried over to the side of the bed’s mattress. “But what about the young boy? Aren’t I supposed to be watching him?”

He raised a brow to your words, frowning at the very thought. “I'm not going to have my pet be around those creatures without me at least nearby. A small child can manage just fine for a few hours without an adult.”

 _He’s going to be scared. This is dreadful_ , you thought. “Please, Master.” With your all, you begged for the chance. “If you don’t trust my actions, you can activate this creature on my body to watch if you so wish. But please, I have to at least be near him to keep him calm.”

Demiurge’s frown remained, making you curious why he was so furious and against the idea. Wouldn’t you be in a horrible situation for hours on end be delightful to him? “If he’s sleeping, you leave that lamb alone and come right back here to this bed, do you understand me?”

You nodded.

“Do not waste your time in there. You need to sleep, or you’re useless to me the following day,” Demiurge reminded you.

Relieved he would even allow it, you bowed quickly. “Yes, Master. I will. I promise.”

Demiurge exited through the front door without another word, leaving you in silence. You heard and saw through the bottom of the doorway as a spell was triggered, possibly teleporting the creature out of the farm and back to this so-called Nazarick.

Without a second to lose, you quickly jumped to your feet and hurried outside, through the field and to the large enclosure on the left. Your fingers dug into the door, managing to open it just a bit of the way to get through.

It was so quiet. It was eerie. The sun had hardly set and all these people were too tired to scream and yell anymore. Most were sleeping while others were propped up with their knees to their chest sobbing quietly. Nobody had strength after such a long day. They were all too underfed and mentally broken to try and do anything other than rest and pray for release. Hurrying onward down the hay filled aisle, you noted the small boy was indeed up and crying.

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” You recognized that voice. It was the man just next to the young boy who had spoken to you earlier. “Your mom is in a better place. She’s not in pain anymore, kiddo.” His hand slid between the tight iron bars as he exposed his palm for the child to take if he so needed it. “Soon, we’ll all be there, and we can join her in paradise. We just have to get through this first.”

It was a morbid thing to say to a child, but you understood why he did. What was better: to live in a constant state of torture or to die and be free from it? You continued forward, causing the man to quickly retract his hand seemingly out of fear. Coming into view, you looked down at him with a weary expression. “It’s just me,” you whispered.

“Oh,” he breathed in relief. “He let you out? Damn, you must be his favorite if he allows you to walk about like that.”

You couldn’t respond, the sobbing of the boy was tearing at your heart and it was there you unfastened the lock as you saw Demiurge do prior and let yourself in. Why these locks weren’t enchanted unlike the ones in the breeding section you could only assume was because of the demi-humans being stronger by comparison.

Letting yourself in, you shushed him sweetly before sitting down to welcome him into your arms. The boy didn’t even act resistant. He needed somebody to comfort him during this time. The nameless child found the relief he needed in your arms. “It’ll be all right,” you whispered to him, rocking him back and forth to settle him into a deep enough sleep that he could get through this nightmare. “So, how long have you been here, magic caster?”

The man on the other side scoffed playfully. “Caught onto that, eh? Well, don’t get your hopes up. I'm not strong enough to take down that creature. None of us combined even are.” You heard him shift about in the hay, perhaps getting closer so it would be easier to whisper through the cracks in the wooden divide of the enclosures. “As for how long I’ve been here…I don’t know. I think I stopped counting after five winters. Granted, the only time I’d have a sense of the season is when those doors open. You don’t get sent to be skinned every day or even every week. Sometimes you actually get lucky and can go a whole month without being plucked out of the _herd_.”

You wanted to ask how long it had been since the boy was skinned or if he was at all, but you could feel and hear that he was still awake, so you dared not ask such a morbid question. Feeling him stir and weep a bit loudly than before, you rocked him and delicately shushed him as you hoped the warmth of your skin would comfort the child. “You’re awfully calm for someone who has been here for so long. I'm surprised you’ve not gone insane.”

“You have a period where you do, if I'm going to be honest,” he sighed. “Some have gone so insane they try to steal sharp rocks when lined up to be bathed or even take the skinning knives from the torture chamber to kill themselves. That demon caught onto it though, and that clown…what his name…Pul-something.”

“Pulcinella,” you corrected with a heavy breath. A part of you wished he’d save these sort of talks for later so the boy wouldn’t get upset further. However, the child did seem weirdly calm over it all and just listened.

“Well, he makes sure nothing is in our hands when we get into the bath and when we arrive at the torture chamber. Caused most of us, after a time, to show up nude when we’re to be skinned or have our limbs cut off to be eaten.”

You retched, doing everything to keep your voice down as your embrace on the boy tightened. “He has people willingly chop off their limbs to be eaten in meals? That’s horrific!”

“There’s a vote that usually goes out of who wants their limbs to be food and who wants to cut off the limbs of the person. Watching us turn our hatred towards him or to one another excites him. He’s a demon who enjoys the suffering and anger of others with a twisted smile,” the prisoner said as a reminder. “All during our suffering here, I don’t think I’ve ever seen that beast frown.”

“I’ve seen it a fair share,” you confessed, scratching the boy’s dirty hair.

The magic caster laughed rather heartily. “Pissing him off, are you? Oh, you are either very brave or very foolish.”

“I just refuse to submit,” you confessed. The weight of the boy fell upon you, his sobs turning to quiet sniffles as you could feel him steadily falling asleep. “At least…I refuse sometimes. Other times I just don’t want to deal with his ire.”

“What is he doing to you?”

“A special breeding experiment, I guess.” You bent down, planting a kiss on the boy’s head. Even if he wasn’t yours, you could truly feel for his depression that was no doubt boiling in his chest over losing someone he loved. “I lost my baby…I didn’t even get a chance to take her home. She was born dead, and I remember how cold she was in my arms…and I…” You had to stop thinking about it. The mere memory only plagued you and caused your heart to twist in unbridled agony.

“I'm sorry…” His words were genuine and it gave you some form of ease knowing there were decent people in this dreary world. “You don’t have to continue,” he added.

“Anyways, long story short he found out what I was up to and used my pain against me. I do remember asking him if he’d care for a child of his own, and he told me no. That it wouldn’t interest him or his needs, but…now he’s doing this to me. He’s raping me…nearly every day now in hopes I will produce a child for him.” You wanted to rip the clothing off, tear at your skin with your nails—anything to make the pain of those fresh memories go away.

“I'm saddened to remind you but he gets joy out of watching others suffer. Your continued pain is so fresh and new that it’s exciting to him. Don’t **_ever_** let yourself be led to believe he loves or cares for you. It’s all a sick façade he delights in.” The caster went quiet for a moment, shifting about in his stall once more (perhaps to get comfortable). “We’re all in this together. We must have faith will either make it or die trying.”

“I still feel so alone,” you muttered in tearful distress.

“Then just remember: I can and will be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned the scenes get a bit intense towards the end. It was even hard for me to write what I wanted to, so I tried to make it not too gory and gross.  
> Much love~ ♥
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Once the boy had fallen asleep, you made him as comfortable as you were able before taking your leave of the stall that you swore to Demiurge you would do. The hay pricked at your bare feet as your fingers grasped the iron entryway of the enclosure to slide the door back into place before making sure it was locked. You were certain everything vibrated through your being as loudly as possible, not wanting to raise the ire of the demon should he feel something out of the ordinary. Before you thought to leave, you gazed down at the magic caster to note that he too had fallen asleep in due time.

You couldn’t blame him. All of that talking was wearing him down, and he, just like all the others, appeared underfed as well. What a blessing it was to actually be given a decent portion of food, but you hated the others had to suffer just so the demon could find some form of enjoyment in it all. As you ventured back to your own makeshift bedroom, the words of the magic caster rang in your head.

 **_“Don’t ever let yourself be led to believe he loves or cares for you. It’s all a sick façade he delights in.”_ **

Was it? Demons were once humans, were they not? Even if their most vile of intentions were amplified, was it not possible to touch the dead heart of a demon in some capacity? You didn’t want to do it to form some sort of love between you, but if you could make this bearable for yourself or perhaps plea for mercy for the others… Then…just maybe…

A sigh breathed past your lips, a small trail of crystalline vapor seen upon the icy wind that night. Odd. The environment said it was cold, but you didn’t feel it as you were meant to, even in the revealing attire the creature made you wear. Was it exuding heat in some manner?

You hadn’t the time to think on it, and so, opened the door to let yourself back inside of the tent where your bed lay amongst all of the devices Demiurge used to craft whatever he so pleased. Just the sight of it made you nervous. With how morbid he was, you couldn’t help but have dark fantasies play about in your mind in regards to how Demiurge probably used some of those crafting utensils to chop up people to make anything. The bones used to create your bed alone were enough to have you nervous. No doubt they were once living, breathing people.

Your hand placed upon your chest as you sat down. Should you try to talk to him? You didn’t want to interrupt or bother him. He would be cross if you did disturb him when he could be busy or sleeping.

“It’s late,” you whispered to yourself, shaking the very idea from your mind. “It is best I sleep. That poor boy…he hardly took that much time at all collapsing in exhaustion.” Thinking back on him, your heart squeezed in pain. You wished he could just be let go.

\---------------

The night was peaceful, at least. The only nightmare that truly awaited you was the moment that the door swung open to allow Demiurge to appear. “Good morning, my pet. Slept well, I presume?”

Groaning at the light beaming into the dark enclosure accompanied by his unwanted voice ringing in your ear, you batted your eyes open to have everything come into focus in due time. “As well as I can, Master,” you grumped.

Demiurge reached down and picked up your chain to tug on it to urge you to your feet without so much as giving you a second to rouse completely. It almost forced you to slide on the floor, but you were able to react quick enough to get to your wobbly feet.

His grin spread as he clicked his nails together in perverse thought. “Did the little lamb sleep early enough for you?” Demiurge turned on his heels, tugging once more on the chain to usher you along to head outside.

“He- ** _ah_** —!” You caught yourself again, stumbling forward and shambling out the door with him while trying to rub the sleep from your eyes. “—He slept easily given how hungry he is.”

Demiurge purred in grim happiness. “You’ll just have to milk yourself again and feed him, won’t you?”

“Master, I’ve already told you—he’s not a baby anymore. He’s going to need more than that!” You didn’t mean to raise your voice with him, but you were reaching your wit’s end with the demon refusing to listen.

No doubt demons all aged at a different rate and couldn’t understand the lifespan of a human by appearances given their own lengthy lifespan. Whether Demiurge was intentionally being foolish or not, you couldn’t say. Humans, no matter the age, seemed to mean very little to him. A child was a child—an infant, no doubt who needed its mother and to drink from her. If a human had wrinkles, they were possibly considered old to him and feeble. Anything between those two appearances were just adults in his eyes.

He waved the thought way, continuing down to the middle building you so very much dreaded. “It will be enough to sustain him for my purposes and keep you entertained with your new toy.”

What part of this was entertaining? The boy was suffering. He was constantly crying out and begging for his mother, and Demiurge wouldn’t even let the child sleep in the same bed as you. “Would it be too much to ask if he sleep in my room back at the tent?”

Demiurge’s tail cut through the air like a knife, making you keep a safe distance. You didn’t want those metal plates cutting into your skin. “He’s not my child or my pet, so what do I benefit from him being kept in a better environment?”

“But you said he was **_my_** toy,” you reminded the demon, stopping at the front doors of the wretched center building. “Am I not allowed to keep my toy in there with me?” Your eyes turned to the skinning room’s doors…the place that the humans had apparently dubbed the torture chamber. What was Demiurge planning?

“Little lambs have a tendency to crawl all over their mothers, not mindful of her in the least,” he explained firmly. “If you became pregnant and the small one struck your stomach while playing or trying to get comfortable in the middle of the night, you would lose your baby again.” His fingers morosely grabbed onto the door’s handle. You could easily hear the leather of his gloves stretch as he did so. It was an unnerving sound. “You wouldn’t want that again, would you?”

On instinct, you jerked your head back to try and get away. “What’s going on? Why are we here?”

“Oh, pet, I believe we had a deal. You said you’d help me tend to the sheep when I skinned them,” Demiurge explained with a toothy smirk. The door moaned on its hinges as he let it slide from his grasp and open ever so slowly to reveal the horrible stench of blood and fecal matter once more. “I don’t need to go wasting any healing scrolls if I have someone who can do the high level healing for me.”

“I didn’t agree to that!” you shouted in a tearful panic.

Demiurge tugged on the metal chain, pulling you close and into his embrace. His finger tapped upon your chest, reminding you of the D he left carved in your skin. As if out of reflex, the old wound began to burn. “Mm, you said you’d do anything to not have me finish my branding. So tell me, pet, do you want my name on your chest or not?”

You wanted neither. If you declined, he would merely ask again which you wanted. There was no escaping this sort of deal without feeling repulsed. “F-Fine…I’ll heal the people you skin…” The words were feeble, quaking past your trembling lips as you spoke.

The demon pulled on your leash, the cold iron of the collar urging you inward much to your dismay. Arms embracing your body, you stood out of his way as you tried to brace yourself for what was to come. The cages were empty, but you knew that wouldn’t be for long.

Demiurge maneuvered the chain about your form and shepherded you towards the staircase leading up to where his throne basked in morbid glory. “This way, pet. Better to get the full viewing experience so you can adjust in time.” You could hear his disorderly amusement in that thought that he tried with all his might to suppress it. But his body trembled with euphoria, giving him away. “Now, the first time is always the hardest, so I best keep a tight hold on your harness to be certain you don’t venture anywhere.”

“Don’t you need your attention and hands to be free when skinning the humans?” you asked, panting already from the sickness that was attempting to overwhelm you.

Demiurge struck quickly with the bundled up chain in his possession. The cold, hard metal bit at your skin like a cobra. You recoiled while trembling. “How many times am I going to be generous, pet?” He growled angrily, showing his fangs as he snapped threateningly. “Call me by the title as I demanded you do so!”

You kept your head turned away from him, cradling the wound he gave you on your cheek once more. “S-Sorry, Master…” The words were hushed, and you knew he heard them given his acute hearing, but he wasn’t satisfied. Demiurge forced you to look at him. “Sorry, **_Master!_** ” you shouted in haste.

He huffed, straightening his tie. “Pulcinella sometimes does the skinning, and I merely wait to obtain their skin. Once it is given, we send it back to Titus in Ashurbanipal as he is a true master of the craft when it comes to scroll creation.” He motioned his black-gloved hands about methodically. “We send the skin there, he creates the healing scrolls we need if our supply is short, and the process repeats. I was taught a bit by him, you see, and know a fair share of what to do in regards to scroll creation, but this process is arduous on the poor sheep, so I prefer to not put them through another skinning session unless I am required to, or I have the time to spare.”

You could tell Demiurge delighted in the very idea regardless of how he tried to sugar it with the thought of it being grueling for the humans. There wasn’t a single thing he could say or do by this point that would lead you to believe he cared and didn’t delight in the torture at all. It made you want to vomit.

“Time has been regrettably in short supply with you here, so most of the skin is sent back to Nazarick.” Demiurge brought his hands together with a twisted look of glee. “If any of the sheep fail to respond to your healing, then let me know, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

Reluctantly, you asked, “What…What will you do with them, Master?”

“Depends, really.” His fingers hooked about your chin, urging you to gaze upward into the reflection of his glasses. “Sometimes I mince the meat and prepare it for the other sheeps’ food. I am always careful to remove the bones and use it for pieces of art I wish to create or grind them up into powder to be used for potions and other things I am tampering with.” He grinned, feeding off of the hate and fear that bellowed furiously inside of you. “ _Oh_ , and don’t worry about your precious toy. We won’t deal with the lambs if they’re under a certain age. We tried before and the scrolls always end in failure. If they die before their matured time, I chop them up and serve them into meals.”

The wind felt knocked from you, as though he had truly punched you in the stomach with those words. You could count your blessings the boy was safe, but for how long? Without proper care, he would and could die. A part of you felt that was what Demiurge wanted anyways. He wanted the boy to suffer without you, and the moment he died would be the moment Demiurge could enjoy anew your suffering and agony.

“Let’s just get this over with,” you pleaded.

Demiurge’s grasp tightened. “Be warned, pet: you felt my euphoria back in that barn when the boy’s mother died, did you not?” He felt your face contort in his grasp, his smirk widening. “I would advise you try to control yourself here. It will get a bit complicated.”

When he removed his grip from your face, you took a gasping inhale. It felt as though you had been holding your breath forever just being so close to him. “You want me to become as twisted as you are, **_Master_**? You want me to feel nothing but rapture as I watch people suffer?” The words venomously spat from your mouth.

“Ah, I must confess that I never expected our souls to resonate so closely to one another that you’d be able to feel my bliss, pet. That was quite the unexpected part of the research regarding that creation on you now.” Demiurge motioned to your figure, which quaked in hate for the demon. “When I tested that experiment, I found that I could easily feel what the host was feeling. How should I put this for your simple mind…” His voice trailed off after his condescending statement. “…I have creatures under my control called Shadow Demons that are quite expendable. I pray I don’t need to explain to you why they’re called Shadow Demons.” He sighed, frowning at the very idea he may have to.

You glanced away briefly, shaking your head. “I’ve done my fair share of research on your kind. I know what they are. They hide in shadows and relay information to higher demons, able to gain speeds by warping from one shadow to the next.”

Demiurge continued, “I was interested in their abilities, you see, and wondered if it was possible to use one to dissect it and figure out how it worked. When Lord Ainz allowed me to, I went ahead with great delight. It took me weeks to replicate the process of creating a spell that would allow someone to mentally project as one’s shadow. It didn’t turn out quite as I had hoped, but the shadow does morph into other things very similarly to Pandora’s Actor and his unique abilities.” Demiurge moved his arms behind his back with his tail flicking to and fro. “I did find that Shadow Demons could only feel what the creature steps upon as they tailor themselves to their hosts’ feet to extend outward to cast a duplicate shade. As delightful as that would have been for my cause, I wanted to feel more. So, I found a way to replicate the human pain and pleasure receptors from a few willing participants, merging it with the end result.”

The way he spoke the word _willing_ made you stifle a cough that threatened to see you heave. No doubt they were humans that had died during his horrible methods of torture.

“As you see, it was only meant for me to feel **_your_** pain and pleasure, allowing me to sense every little move you made as a part of me is indeed in this new demon I crafted. It is basically a double, but it does not have my soul.”

 _What soul?_ you thought bitterly to yourself, lowering your head.

Demiurge gestured about with a shrug. “I talk through it like I would sending a message to another of my comrades, and if I close my eyes, I can see through its eyes. I suppose that’s where the former Shadow Demon’s teleporting ability came into play for myself when I used a spell to bond with this creation, but I don’t transport near as well as they do. I cannot use it like a teleportation spell—at least, not yet. As long as I am focusing on the warmth of you, I can transfer a part of my mind and soul to where you are with great ease into the puppet, demanding it to move.” His fingers dug cruelly into your hair as he massaged your scalp like a human would any pet. “So imagine my surprise that you have suddenly linked to me.” His fingers twirled about your jaw line, his index and middle fingers pushing against the underside of your chin yet again to demand your attention. “Tell me, pet, were there any other moments you felt my bliss?”

“Only the one time, Master,” you whispered, wishing you could get rid of the sensation as it was still fresh and new. It felt like it was boiling under your skin, just waiting to surface once more. “What kind of monster are you…?”

“Mm?” Demiurge tilted his head to the side. “What type of demon, you mean?” He chose his words wisely in your presence, given what he had learned. The demon was so neutral in his stance it was hard to even notice this was the case. He was indeed methodical. “I'm an imp, my dear. The transformation you saw prior was my imp form.”

 _Imp?_ you thought to yourself. _Aren’t imps the lowest on the demonic power chain? They are the weakest and easiest demons to kill out of any of them, so why is this one so strong? Something isn’t right…He’s hiding something from me to be far stronger than he appears, but what?_ Your eyes glanced at his spiked, plated tail. “And yet you swing your tail about with reckless abandon? Shouldn’t you be careful with that…?”

Imps were said to have poisoned tails. It was a toxin that was labeled more as a torture method given how long it put you in a state of hell before killing you outright. In the beginning you didn’t want to be struck by the cruel design of the creature, but now you wanted it even less.

Before Demiurge could answer, the doors moaned on their hinges as Pulcinella arrived onto the scene with the humans that had been pulled out of the barn. Chains, preventing any hope of escape, bound them. Ten people, you counted, as Pulcinella urged each one into a new prison for the time being. They were all men and women of varying ages. One of the men, appearing maybe in his early twenties, was not looking his best. His skin was tight to the body from malnourishment and coughing could be heard as he wheezed when breathing. He had to have been sick. 

_He’s not going to last. He’s going to die in this_ , you thought. Your teeth rolled over your lower lip, turning away from the scene.

“Lord Demiurge, I have brought the sheep for skinning,” Pulcinella said with an exuberant and graceful bow. “Which one would you like me to start with?”

Demiurge turned to you then, a fanged smile etching callously onto his expression. “Perhaps my pet should pick.”

You flinched, bowing your head in great dismay. Your nails curled into your palm, causing the skin to prick and bleed as you wished he would reconsider that offer.

“Well, pet? Pick one to go first,” Demiurge encouraged with his leg gently nudging you. “Do not worry, Pulcinella is swift and merciful. It will not last long.”

Your eyes turned to the humans in the cages, and you could see some too tired to fight that had become wearily complacent. However, the more you gazed over them, the more you realized they were staring at you with bitter mistrust and a seething hatred you never before felt directed at you. Why did they hate you so? Did they not understand you didn’t want to do this either?

Nervously, you lifted your finger and pointed at the middle-aged woman that was closest to the stairs. She had short, auburn hair with brown eyes. Her naked body housed many scars, showing the map of adventures she once had when she was free. If you had to choose one to go last, you’d prefer it be the man who looked horribly sick. Maybe if luck were on his side, whatever had him would kill him before the process began.

“ ** _NO!_** ” the woman screamed, grabbing onto the iron bars as the door to the cage’s opening swung open when Pulcinella was given direction. “My Lord, please—have mercy!”

The clown took a bag in one hand and had rope in the other. It appeared as though he were going to cut off her ability to speak and see while the process went on. Merciful, but you could hardly consider it merciful enough. She would still feel everything.

“Come now, my dear. The more you struggle, the longer this will take.” Pulcinella’s voice was calm and eerily caring. You knew all of his caring nature was warped into cruelty, making it all the more heart wrenching.

The moment she was allowed a second of freedom, instead of running for the door, the woman ran to the base of the stairs leading up to the demon’s throne. Demiurge had already taken his seat upon the demented centerpiece and watched with great joy as the human fell to her knees at the base of the stairs in desperation. Pulcinella followed behind her, seemingly in no rush to corner her. He bent down, grabbing the train of her collar to be certain he kept her still.

“Please, please, **_please_** , my Lord! I have a sick husband who needs my help!” she pleaded tearfully. You would think she was praying to a god for mercy on those she loved. “I cannot die here! I need to be released, so I can tend to him! **_Please!_** ” The last word was screeched in desperation.

“Do not waste your breath with him!” one of the men from the back cages demanded. His hands gripped angrily onto the bars, glaring crossly at the beast that grinned back. “That bastard only enjoys your suffering!”

“And that woman?” another asked curiously, motioning in your direction. “Why is she allowed out? Why is she not being skinned or tortured? Is she another of his damn demons?”

“ _ **Prostrate yourselves!**_ ” Demiurge demanded loudly. Every human too weak to resist fell against the power of the demon, yourself included. Your body quivered under the pressure, and you whimpered in pain. “ ** _You may move_** , **_pet_** ,” said Demiurge, allowing the force to be freed from your body. “She is no demon henchman of mine, my dear creatures, but merely one of yourselves. She’s assisting me in some experiments of mine.”

Whispers of anger and resentment began to boil about the room. You worried they would reach a breaking point at any moment.

“A human?”

“Absurd!”

“Impossible…She’s only a human?”

“Oh, why not speak candidly of it, Lord Demiurge?” Pulcinella questioned with glee. “There is no reason to be so bashful of your union together.”

It was there the whispers stopped. You weren’t sure what was more unnerving, hissing anger or quiet disbelief that mounted gradually into resentment.

 _Shut up; shut up!_ you mentally begged, wishing Pulcinella wouldn’t talk of it like you both were in some sort of engagement.

The inner rage in these people swelled then an explosive climax as the humans behind the bars rattled them with what strength they had over Demiurge’s curse. It was shocking to see such beings actually fight the control spell just to show their resentment to you. “You should be down here in this hellish pit with us, you bitch!”

“Try having your skin peeled off day after day while your loved ones have to watch as you scream and writhe in agony! See how you love the beast then!”

“ ** _TRAITOR!_** ” a young woman shrieked, taking a small pebble from the ground nearby and trying to throw it in your direction. She was unable to hit her target, as you were higher off the ground than she. “How dare you bed this bastard willingly!”

“I…I—!” You could hardly get a word out. Not only was the shouting so loud, vibrating off of the walls that kept you all contained, but also you felt it once more…you felt the uncomfortable euphoric sensation radiating through your core from the demon that was beside you. Remaining on your knees, you placed your palms on the ground and tried to steady your breathing, as you didn’t want any of them to be further enraged that you would be excited to see their predicament.

Demiurge turned, looking down at the result with great merriment. The response was more than he could have hoped for. He clapped his hands, ordering for silence. “ ** _You may all move_** ,” he shouted, allowing them free from his magical grasp. “Pulcinella, I believe we best get this underway. I have other things to do beyond listening to the sheep squawk at one another all day.” Motioning to the sobbing woman at the foot of the stairs, the demon frowned at her plight. “Once more—let’s be done with this one and move onward.”

“No, please, no! Please, reconsider!” The woman begged with all her might but the clown was more than ready to cover her face with the burlap sack and tied it into place about her neck.

With her screams muffled, you turned away regardless. You didn’t want to watch this display. However, Demiurge had other plans and he leaned over to whisper to you, “It is best you watch, pet. You’ll need to see the aftermath anyways.”

He was right, but you didn’t want the images burned into your mind. When you hesitantly turned to look, you felt the cold, metal train of your collar push against your cheek to urge you to keep your eyes forward.

Demiurge’s underling kept his arm about her neck to hold her mostly still. She still flopped about in desperation to get free, but judging by the scene, Pulcinella was far stronger than she. She might as well have been a fish trying to flop back to the ocean. “Oh, how can you be so upset? Just think of how happy you’re making everybody else by just being here! Your skin is worthless just being on your body, but it will make those in Nazarick so delighted.” Pulcinella cooed, readying the skinning knife.

The blade cut down, peeling back the skin on her arm and in that instant, you vomited. You couldn’t. You just couldn’t. The very fresh new sight was horrific and hearing her screaming becoming almost animalistic was hard to endure.

The demon grinned at your response, rubbing his index and thumb fingers together in thought. “Weak stomach for it?”

“You’re…” You paused, trying to gasp for air as another wave threatened to overtake you. Luckily, you weren’t fed, so you had nothing to dislodge from your body. “…You’re sick and cruel…!”

“Can you truly say I am not merciful? Pulcinella is working on her in haste, and I even insist he do so. He’s nearly done as it is, if she’d just stop squirming,” the demon chuckled. “We conceal their faces so they don’t have to watch the process, and once it is over, we heal them.”

Covering your ears, you shook your head with tears pricking at your eyes. You didn’t want the demon inside your head, trying to fish for logic and kindness from you. You wanted none of it. You just wanted to leave this dreadful place.

“Oh dear, that took a bit longer than I would have liked,” Pulcinella sighed, taking the skin he had freshly peeled and placing it on a hanging rack in the building for it to dry. “She’s done, Lord Demiurge. Y/N may heal her now.”

Your name? Looking up from just hearing it, you were met with the unsightly look of the woman’s muscular system now exposed. Again, you heaved and gagged without warning but nothing dared to come up.

“Well?” Demiurge probed, “Are you going to take all day? The woman is suffering, you know.”

Finding your feet was a challenge, but in a small moment of victory you managed and hurried down the stairs with your healing spell at the ready. Watching her twitch and convulse was more than you could handle. As she was, she didn’t appear human. “Heavy Recover.” You could hardly even speak, your throat felt dry and every time you breathed, your body threatened to revolt.

With much relief, you watched as a fresh new layer of skin formed back onto her body. Even as she was healed, all she did was cry. Reaching for the rope tied about her neck, you unfastened it and allowed her out of the sack that covered her face, feeling it was all right to do. The woman didn’t look at you, but she spoke in somber regret.

“I just want to go home…”

Hearing and sharing that sentiment, you closed your eyes tightly and tried not to fall apart. _I do too_ , you thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be doing some art pieces and writing a little something-something on the sidelines for other things, so taking a small little break for a bit unless inspiration wants to bite me in the butt.  
> Much love~. ♥
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

None of it got easier. After the first one, the second human that was dragged to the center to be skinned like a common farm animal was even harder for you to stomach. Your eyes kept darting back to the sick one, hoping he would be shown remorse by the gods by merely dying. However, even from atop the staircase, you could see he was still breathing even if lying on his side.

 _Two more to go then it’s his turn_ , you thought. You tried to focus on the horror of the very idea but the euphoria erupted inside of your core once more when the next human male was skinned before the demon.

It was a painful bud of emotions you tried to fight off, only to feel in agony as it blossomed to its morbid bloom there in the wretched sunlight. It started at the pit of your stomach, and you trembled heavily to keep it at bay. Sill upon your knees, you hunched over to hide your expression from everyone. The last thing you needed was your own kind revolting against you and wanting your death all the more.

Demiurge turned, noting your response again to his own hidden excitement. For a demon, he was in control of his emotions unless pushed too far. Even the humans could only gaze upon him and know he was just enjoying in the sights and sounds. Nobody would notice he was even a fraction aroused by it. The cruel grin retained its design, the imp demon curved his metal plated tail to where you felt it brush up against your inner thigh.

It startled you. Knowing those spikes could be poisonous, you wanted nothing to do with this appendage of the beast. “Do you have points in resistance?” Demiurge asked when he felt you tense and move about.

“I-I…take potions for that sort of stuff,” you panted, feeling the sweat bead from your brow as you struggled to keep your unsolicited passion under control. “Don’t prick me…!”

The metal tail flopped between your legs carefully, the flat side of it rubbing against your inner thigh before he bothered to press the top upon your womanhood. “Mm, you were ill prepared for a demon who does experiments then, weren’t you, pet?” He was careful nonetheless of where he maneuvered his tail. “I won’t intentionally strike you. You just have to be careful and not move too much.”

It was a different type of torture. His emotions were radiating so fiercely from within him that you could hardly control yourself. A new flower began its malicious bloom within your stomach, urging you to take care of the ecstasy that was causing you to salivate. You might as well have been given a love potion with how hard it was to resist the temptation of acting on your emotions that were guided by the demon beside you.

You rested on your forearms, stomach knotting in painful distress of wanting you to find some form of sexual release. _This is insane…I'm going insane…!_ you thought to yourself as your fingers curled into a fist. If you gave into the euphoria, there would be no living with your master.

But the tail…the feel of the ridges on the cool, steel plates were stimulating your clit. It was intentional, but it was hard to ignore as your panting was becoming heavier and, unknown to you, louder. The screams of the victims were at least deep by comparison, but you could hardly claim it a victory if you were being vocal about how badly you needed to release.

_Don’t act on it…Don’t act on it! If you do, he’ll win!_

“You’re waiting for the last sheep in the back to die, are you not?” Demiurge questioned, interrupting your concentration. “It’s why you keep refusing to choose him when I ask you to pick.”

When you were forced to raise your head, you felt the trail of saliva break from the corner of your mouth. Shock overwhelmed you as to how he would know that. Was he prying into your brain somehow?

The demon merely grinned, clicking his nails together in triumph at uncovering the truth. “Wish to make another deal, pet?”

You closed your eyes, biting at your lower lip as you struggled to keep yourself together. Every time you agreed to something he offered, it was hardly in your favor. Even if you thought it to be, he’d twist it to where you wish you hadn’t said anything at all.

He looked down about the room, possibly eyeing the resting male in the back of the building. “Once this is over, you’re going to perform for me. I don’t want you to fight the emotions that are raging inside of you, but act on them. If you swear to do so, I will spare him for the day.”

You hardly had it in you to revoke the idea or even question what would happen if you chose not to do so. Your body tensed as you felt another unwelcomed wave of rapture warm the demented bloom in your stomach.

“If you refuse or continue to fight me, I will skin him twice over,” Demiurge continued as a threat. “So, pet—which will it be?”

“This sheep is done now, Lord Demiurge,” Pulcinella beckoned from the foot of the staircase. “Your pet may come and heal him.”

Demiurge raised his hand to Pulcinella as if to ask him to wait and be silent. He turned to you yet again. “Well?”

The metal plating of the demon’s tail tapped against your entrance, which now made the sounds of dampness when struck. It almost made you revolt in a fit of insanity. You didn’t want to feel this sort of unnerving pleasure. You didn’t want to feel aroused by the demon’s own encouragement. If it were only you involved in this, you would see to it you accepted whatever punishment possible for refusing, but another man’s life was on the line. You knew he couldn’t endure a skinning procedure. He’d die right away. “I…I’ll do whatever you want for the next three days without any fighting,” you murmured through your heavy breathing. “On **_one_** condition…!” It was a bold move, but you had to say it.

Demiurge’s face lit up with excitement, it was more than he had bargain for. “Oh?”

“F-Feed him,” you pleaded. “Feed him at the very least after this.” Finding the strength to look upward at Demiurge, you noticed he was rubbing his chin in thought. “I'm not asking you to heal him, just give him food. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? He’d suffer all the more still.” Honestly, you were at least trying to make it to where he could die peacefully in his prison back at the barn than in the torture chamber he was in now. The man could use one last meal. It would be for the better as you could tell (even from where you were) his breathing was getting slower and far more shallow.

Demiurge removed his hand from his chin and grinned widely, showing his fangs. “Deal.” His tail cautiously removed itself from between your legs. “Go ahead and heal the sheep then.”

Wiping the sweat from your brow, you did your all to pretend nothing was amiss as you descended the staircase to kneel before the blond-haired warrior to heal him. “Heavy Recover,” you whispered, closing your eyes and trying to steady your stomach from the hurricane of emotions that tried to overtake you—anger, ecstasy, and repulsion.

The skin healed back into place as the former layer of his flesh, which was shed, was taken over to the drying rack by Pulcinella. However, the moment the man was fully healed, he attacked. Grabbing onto your chain, he pulled it so hard that you lost the ability to breathe and fell on the cold, hard flooring that was soiled in blood. The iron bars of the cages nearby were shaken by the women and men in furious excitement, making it feel like everyone was praying for your death. It was a never-ending nightmare.

The warrior’s grip on your face tightened. Even as underfed as he was, he still had strength that felt as though he could break your bones if he so chose. “Demon, you let us go, or I kill your favorite human right here and now!” the man demanded.

“Stop! Please, stop! I don’t want this anymore than you do!” you pleaded tearfully, struggling against the man’s grasp. You were facing where the throne was, and Demiurge remained upon it peacefully. It was as though your death would truly mean nothing to him. In a bizarre turn of events, it broke your heart. Would he truly be happy just to watch you die?

When you saw Demiurge raise his hand, you could only assume it was to stop Pulcinella who was probably trying to come to your rescue. The clown was hoping to do so only because you were something precious to the demon he served. “How would you plan on going about that, my dear Abelion sheep?”

Tears blurred your vision. A part of you almost felt eager to cry and scream for your master to save you, but you felt the words torn from you. If you so much as dared act like he was the most important thing in your life, the humans would seek out any manner of which to end you if possible.

The man was quiet, looking from Pulcinella to Demiurge and then you before gazing back upward at the demon who sat contently on his morbid masterpiece of a throne. “You truly do not care?” His grip seemed to loosen only to tighten a bit once more.

You felt this sort of response now and again from former adversaries on the field when you were younger and in training. It was a desire to bluff but whenever the bluff fell apart, the person had to either act on it reluctantly or surrender. The warrior didn’t want to kill you but you knew he was at his wit’s end and would do anything to escape by this point, even if it meant killing a seemingly innocent human being.

The warrior’s expression trembled, wondering what he could say or do to make the demon surrender or feel any morsel of pain he had put them all through. “What if I raped her myself?”

Hearing that statement made you writhe about all the more against his grip, only to make little to no strides to escape. You thought for certain Demiurge would just let it happen to allow some sort of sick fantasy play out before him but you heard his tone rattle with resentment and vehemence that you never thought you’d hear from him in regards to your wellbeing.

“Then I would castrate you slowly and painfully myself,” the demon warned.

“So you’d merely desire her dead? Hardly seems balanced,” the man scoffed. You could feel his nervousness in the matter as his palm was balmy across your face. Even he was doing everything he could to keep his jitters under control.

Demiurge shrugged, bridging his fingers together as his elbows laid upon the throne’s armrests. “That would insinuate that you could. Care to try?”

Even if you felt resistance of the very idea in this man, you didn’t trust he wouldn’t go through with it and began to scream and writhe all the more. No human would be merciful to you. In a fit of madness, you knew this warrior would probably see you suffer just to get revenge on Demiurge.

The warrior swore in a hushed tone to himself as he reared his fist back while gazing down at you. With your own eyes staring back, you did everything you could to mutely beg for him not to go through with it. Just as he was about to come down on your face to possibly begin beating you to death, you heard Demiurge trigger a skill.

“Aspect of the Devil: Tentacle Wings!”

You glanced over at the demon and noticed two large wings different from the imp ones he had sprouted from his back. They were darker in color and, from the distance, you could just see something wriggling in the webbing of it. In a matter of seconds, blood splattered on your face as the sound of multiple projectiles came whizzing past you and embedded cruelly into the man’s body, killing him after a few horrific sounds of gagging.

Your mind was a mess, your heart racing in uncontrollable anxiety at the horror that threatened to overwhelm you. Scrambling to your feet, you hurried up the staircase to your savior. You never thought you’d be so indebted or relieved to just be beside him, but the moment the emotions overcame you, you fell to your knees before him and crossed your arms upon his lap while sobbing uncontrollably.

The humans didn’t want you or your help. At this point, they would rather see your blood run cold on the ground beneath you no matter how hard you tried to assure them you were equally a victim. The only person who would care for you now was the demon who you sold your freedom to. Their cruel words continued to ring out viciously in your ear as they vocally spat in your direction.

You expected the demon to push you off, chastise you for soiling his clothing with your tears and the human’s blood, but you instead felt him stroke your head as if to calm you. “Did you truly think I would let him harm you, pet?”

His cold, heartless grasp graced your chin to urge you to gaze upward at him. His spindly fingers fished out the white handkerchief he kept in his breast pocket where he began to wipe away the blood on your face till the once pure-white piece of cloth turned crimson. The skill remained, the wings fanning outward in such a harsh manner that the wind around them snapped furiously. It didn’t startle you as you continued gazing at his squinty eyes.

The demon’s spiteful smile widened, his arms opening to allow you to find reprieve in his embrace. The moment you took to his lap, he wrapped his arms around you while the warmth of his breath hissed near your ear. “Any creature can threaten to kill or harm you, but I will easily retaliate on your behalf.” His gloved finger started to lightly drag upon the skin of your neck, urging goosebumps to form on your body. Demiurge’s arms moved inward, crossing over your chest where one of his palms found respite upon your chest where your heart laid beating. He slowly breathed in and then exhaled shortly after as if thriving off of your discomfort. The devil wings relaxed, curving about your figure to wrap you in a protective cocoon. “Look at them,” he urged in regards to the furious humans on the lower floor.

You did as you were asked. They were livid at the display. To them it might as well have been two lovers reunited after one was kept apart from the other for months on end. They had no idea the truth and even if you so much as told them, they would choose to ignore it.

“The humans only wish to see your demise for bedding me, a demon who has given them food, shelter, and a purpose beyond just breathing.” The wicked words crept upon your skin like an unwanted tick, making your stomach knot up in confusion once more as that euphoria was starting to build yet again within the pit of your gut. “I could have let him kill you. I could even throw you down there right now and watch as they tear you apart ever so slowly once I release them for their cages. But, I will not, and I have no ill intentions of doing so. And do you know why, my pet?”

You shook your head, not certain of the answer anymore.

His nails curled inward towards your chest, pricking the skin as his fangs snapped with excitement at your ear. “Because I love you. You bring me great joy.”

Your breathing stopped in the moment when you heard those three words. Love? He thought everything he was doing was in the name of love? It was cruel and abnormal. It was horrible he’d even think to do these things to begin with. But he saved you. He could have let you die, but he **_saved_** you. He even was trying in his own round about way to give you a child again.

Was he…?

…. It couldn’t be…

…Maybe he was not evil…?

Hissing in dismay, you grabbed onto your head to prevent your mind from failing you. You wanted his warped ideas of love and mercy to go away. You didn’t want to fall prey to his demented kindness.

In your fit of recovery from the situation, you had neglected to notice the demon working his hand down your chest, to your abdomen and then to your entrance. His fingers slowly one by one coiled upon it before his index finger began to rub your sex in a torturously slow rhythm. “We had a deal, pet,” he reminded you.

“Oh, dear,” Pulcinella hummed in dismay. “I guess this one is going to need to be tossed out.”

Hearing his underling’s plight, Demiurge turned and smirked. “Purify his body and you know what to do with the rest.”

Panting as your body warmed again, you looked back at your demon master. “What do you want me to do?” It was hard to deny you wanted it by this point. Not only was your mind warped into thinking he was loving and caring, but you needed to get that miserable flower of euphoria out of your body.

The wings unfurled, allowing you freedom from the demonic embrace. “Sit beside me once more, pet. We’ll go from there.” His words were merely whispered to you before he turned to his subordinate. “Pulcinella, I believe my pet deserves a break for the day. Can you utilize the healing scrolls to heal the next few sheep that you skin? And that one in the back—the sickly looking one—don’t bother with him today. I feel we have enough skins to send back to Nazarick.”

“Oh, of course, Lord Demiurge.”

Getting to your feet, you ventured to beside his throne and sat as you were prior upon your knees with your legs slightly apart. Did he truly want you to perform in front of everybody or be quiet about it? When you felt the sheen of the demonic tail once more trying to coil about the underside of your body like a rapacious snake, you were cautious of the spikes at the end of it. The intricate ridges of the tail began to rub against your sex. Your body quivered and you panted heavily to where you were practically gasping.

“Mm, don’t need you to be vocal just yet,” Demiurge insisted with a snap of his fingers.

The contraption about your body moved at that point from about your neck. The black mire grappled about your face, blindfolding you and forcing an oval like device in your mouth to silence you. You could still breathe, it seemed but it was rammed so firmly about your lips that you could hardly swallow. _Wha-What is this…!_ you wondered to yourself.

“Like it, pet?” the demon asked, rubbing his tail far more intently between your legs, picking up the pace in his actions. “I believe Shalltear called it a ball gag. She allowed me to reference one in her collection to create something of my own.”

You were left to use your other senses with your sight impaired by this blindfold. With all that you had endured, the painful screaming became background noise to you. The rhythmic, heavy breathing of yourself was what calmed your senses when your nostrils were forced to inhale the unclean air, which was soiled by blood and urine. The constant rubbing of the metal appendage against your soiled womanhood was nearly driving you to climax on your own. As you were, you could feel your walls threatening to clamp down as your orgasm was eagerly approaching, the erotic flower within you tempted to bloom to its full glory.

“Don’t you dare,” Demiurge threatened, seeming to know exactly what your body was thinking of doing. “Hold it till the creatures are out of here.”

 _Hold it? But I'm about to explode right now!_ The saliva dribbled from the small areas about the ball gag, causing most of it to cling to your chin. Anytime you dared tried to wipe away the sight, Demiurge prevented you from doing so by slapping your hand away. Falling forward on your forearms, you lurched in unbridled ecstasy. _I have to cum…! I have to! But I cannot tell him!_

“That should be the last of it,” Pulcinella’s voice rang out. “I’ll work on getting these sheep back to their pins, Lord Demiurge.”

 _Hurry…Hurry…!_ you mentally pleaded, knuckles turning white as you clenched your fists.

“Thank you, Pulcinella, and when you’re to feed the sheep, be certain to feed the sickly one a decent meal,” Demiurge requested on your behalf. The demon shifted in his chair, leaning forward on his thighs. “He deserves at least one final meal as I believe that illness may claim him soon.”

“Ah, how merciful of you, Lord Demiurge!” the heteromorph praised. “I’ll be sure to do so.”

You began to thrash about, your screams of pleasure muffled by the ball forced in your maw. The rubbing of the demon’s tail came to a slow and steady halt. Regardless, you rolled over onto your side just wishing for something to enter inside of you. It was the first time you ever willed yourself into wanting to be bedded even by the heartless demon. You hated yourself for this. You hated what you had allowed yourself to become.

The sound of the front doors of the torture chamber closing never felt so relieving to you before.

Again, the demon snapped his fingers and the ball gag and blindfold removed themselves from you as the double slithered away and formed to stand perfectly in the corner to allow your body to be bare. You panted, and gasped as your orgasm had been ordered to stop. You were doing everything in your power to keep it at bay.

Demiurge’s eyes glanced between your legs. “Didn’t cum now, did you? I could feel your body threatening to.”

Was it possible for someone to go mad by not being allowed to even orgasm? You had never felt it before, but your body needed it. Scurrying to your wobbly feet, you acted on your primal instincts. Fingers grabbing at his belt, you didn’t even bother to clean yourself up as the saliva still dampened parts of the area about your mouth and even some of your chest where it had fallen previously. The belt buckle clicked about in your hurried actions as you finally had it unfastened, urging his cock into your grasp when you undid the rest of his pants to reveal it to be hard and already dampened as well from his own excitement.

Demiurge’s fingers spun intricately about the train of your collar, forcing you to look at him. “How badly do you need me, pet?”

Your mind was in a blinding, euphoric haze, as though a spell had been cast upon you. “Badly—I need you so badly, Master!”

What were you saying? Why were you acting this way? Your heart almost wanted to revolt against it, but your mind and body acted against the logic of it, and you straddled the demon lord, impaling yourself on his erection with your tongue lulling from your mouth. Your entrance was so damp he easily slid into place, every ridge of his erection embracing and gently pushing against the tight, wet skin of your womanhood as you did so.

In a fit of euphoric high, you wrapped your arms about his neck and began to work yourself hard and fast on the swollen organ you had grown to detest in a short while. But you needed it; you needed it to relieve the swelling of pleasure that continued to claw at your body demanding to be freed. Your thighs slapped upon his, a lewd squelching noise echoing past your vocal and heavy cries of pleasure the longer you kept on. His own moans teased your senses as he breathed them upon your chest.

Your actions going faster and harsher of your own accord, you felt the warning sensation once more. The walls of your womanhood squeezed down tightly as if to keep the demon locked within you. “I'm…I'm going to cum! I cannot hold it any longer!” you warned.

Demiurge grabbed your chain, demanding you to focus. “Shouldn’t you be asking **_me_** if you may cum? I did save your life, and this is how you repay me, pet?”

Again? He did indeed save you and swore he loved you, so the least you could do was show some courtesy to the beast. “Ma-Master, may I?” Another warning trembled through your body, making you hitch in breath as you tried to keep it at bay.

The chain rattled in his grasp, disgruntled. “May you what, pet?”

You struggled to speak, keeping your focus completely on attempting to keep yourself from cumming too soon. Mouth opened, but no words managed to come forth beyond a pitiful squeak of excitement.

“May you **_what_** , pet?” Demiurge parroted a bit more sternly, wanting to hear you say it.

“May I cum, please?” You hated having to beg, but you needed to. The last few minutes were nothing but torment. He jerked on your chain once more, showing he wasn’t satisfied with your response. “Master, may I **_please_** cum!” you shouted in desperation, salivating from the corner of your mouth as you could hardly function with your mind and body in such a state.

His brow twitched, and he considered it before responding. “You may, my pet.”

You were in such a sexual fog you didn’t realize he was looking for something. Otherwise, you might have been more cautious in how you preceded. Your body responded in great respite, walls squeezing his cock for all it was worth to urge him into his own climax with you. When you tried to ride out your orgasm, Demiurge grabbed onto your hips and made sure you kept still—his throbbing erection completely sheathed within you as it pulsed and coated the inside of you several times. Honestly, you weren’t really keeping track but in the back of your mind you were impressed by it as it warmed your entire form.

Your body went taut as you tried to come back to yourself. Collapsing against his chest, you attempted to steady your breathing. Never had you felt yourself orgasm to that extent before. It was actually pleasurable to some degree to be forced not to do so right away? It was odd that this demon managed to bring that revelation out in you.

“Nothing?” Demiurge questioned, his voice radiated disappointment.

You were exhausted. What did you do wrong now? Wasn’t this what he wanted? He wanted to constantly try to breed with you. “Wha-What is it?”

The demon turned, his face showing the frustration in his frown he rarely expressed. “So, you do feel nothing for me, even after all that I’ve done for you?”

What…? You pulled away from his embrace just a bit to notice he was being serious. He wasn’t just saying it to be malicious as there was something in his tone and the way his lip curled like a furious beast that showed he was displeased with something you did or didn’t do and, quite possibly, emotionally hurt by it. But…what was it?

“Ma-Master…What’s—!”

“Get off of me, pet,” Demiurge hissed in a calm wrath that was bone chilling to hear. It rattled from his tone.

Inhaling sharply, you did as he asked. With your womanhood forced to retain its former shape without his erection to keep you expanded, you flinched from the sudden retreat you were demanded to do. His length was soiled in your lubrication and cum, and he was still dissatisfied. As he sounded and the obvious anger that radiated off of the creature, you actually felt bad for not knowing what he wanted.

Even without truly seeing his eyes given how squinty they were, if looks could kill, this would be the one to end you in a heartbeat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I didn't mean to make this chapter so long, but I'm trying to make each one be pages of 10. Since I'm keeping each chapter in a single document, I had to bump it up to close to 20, so forgive me. @_@
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

“I don’t understand!” you cried out as Demiurge dragged you back towards the tent in the back of the enclosed area. “What did I do wrong!” He made you walk out in the open without your clothing to conceal your dignity, the double following behind at a pace similar to its creator. You would say it was humiliating but everybody was forced to endure some form of humiliation one way or another when in this demon’s care.

The door violently swung open, and Demiurge threw you forward to where you landed on your side once more. It was beginning to bruise about your upper hip and outer thigh area with how keen he was to do these things. The chain was removed from his hand, burning with dismissal that tore at your heart. He tossed it in your direction as though he were done with you.

Demiurge growled threateningly, his voice jarringly calm. Even if he at times looked emotionless without any eyebrows, you could see his brow furrow in aggression. “Do not play games with me, pet. You know what you did wrong.”

You remained on your side, only pushing yourself up halfway on your forearms. Did you wish to say you were honestly unsure? “But…”

“I said I loved you,” Demiurge interrupted, “and you refused to respond in kind. Even if you had…” His words trailed off and it was there you saw them—his eyes or lack there of. When they widened, they were purely round gems of a crystalline blue sparkling back a broken reflection of what was before them. “… _I would have known you were lying!_ ”

He shouted those last few words in such anger that you’d never heard from him before, making you quiver and recoil away from the imp. You were grateful to him for saving you, but you could hardly say you loved him. However, he was a demon. How did he know how humans loved one another? “Ma-Master, please—I do care for you!”

The eyes disappeared once more, Demiurge shutting them to hide their true appearance. His arms moved behind his back as he huffed in discontent. “Caring for someone is not the same as loving someone.” His lip curled in annoyance, exposing one of his demonic fangs. “Will you truly continue to sit here and lie to me, pet?”

“Please! You don’t know how humans show their affection, and even as it were, each one is different!” you reminded him in desperation to quell his quiet anger, which still vibrated intensely in his speech. “I-I…love you too, Master!” It was so hard to say that phrase. It was a personal one that meant so much to you and felt constantly used against you. Now a demon was going to enjoy in having it in his possession.

The broken grin cracked through the foundation of his wicked features, rushing up to his cheeks at the words. You could only pray he was satisfied by the answer. “Is that so?” Demiurge purred curiously. “Mm, remain here. I have a few things I need to finish before going to the nearby kingdom to investigate something on my Lord’s behalf.”

“What about the little boy?” you asked, eager to get back to him as he was no doubt starving.

Demiurge stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder at you. “You can feed him when I am done with you for the day. So stay, pet.”

The door closed and you were left with the double merely standing there at the entrance as though it had become some form of guard dog to prevent your leaving. Your body collapsed on the ground below, tears staining the floorboards all the more as your form lurched from confusion. You wanted to hate him for everything he was doing to you, but back at the torture chamber, you thought for sure your life would be over had it not been for him.

 _I don’t know what to feel_ , you thought to yourself as you didn’t trust that double wouldn’t just send everything you spoke back to its creator. _I want to hate him…I want to hate him with every fiber of my being, but…_ You looked down at the tear stained floor. _Can someone truly touch the heart of something so wicked and cruel in a short amount of time…?_

Even so, you knew you’d only say you loved him to remain on his good side. As much as you hated the beast, lying about something so intimate felt unfair. He did save you and confessed something personal to you. But why? Everything he did seemed to have a reason, and he loved watching you and the others suffer. Even that magic caster claimed the demon was heartless and would trick you into believing he loved you when he didn’t.

Was Demiurge lying to you?

An exasperated sigh escaped you as you took to your feet and ventured over to the bed he had crafted for you to have. He kept you fed, he had you bathed, and he saved you from certain death. How euphorically wonderful would it have been for him to watch you be torn limb by limb and yet, he didn’t allow it.

You tried to hunt for a reason behind his madness, but none came. After a short amount of time trying to locate the answer, you surrendered to merely lying on the bed to rest out your emotions.

As the time past, you felt someone tugging on your chain while shaking you awake. Moaning softly, you opened your eyes to notice the double that Demiurge had created was trying to wake you. **_“Pet, get up,”_** he ordered firmly.

You gasped quietly as you weren’t expecting to be greeted by the double. “Ma-Master?” you stuttered in confusion.

 ** _“Orders from my Lord Ainz has taken me away from the farm early today, so I won’t be returning to you for the time being,”_** the double relayed. The malicious smile spread across the beast’s expression, making your stomach knot. **_“Here is my gift to you: I will allow you to venture out and about the farm as you so need to.”_** His grip tightened on the chain, urging you closer to the puppet’s cruel design. **_“If you try to escape or do anything I do not approve of, I will see to your punishment. Do not test my patience, my dear.”_**

“Are there some rules I should know about? Am I allowed to go into the barns?” Honestly, you could only think of the small child who required your assistance and the magic caster you had found talking to more enjoyable than anything as of late.

Demiurge’s double glanced up at the ceiling as if plotting something. **_“You may go to them if you wish. However, if you try to free the prisoners or try to breed with any of them, I will be furious.”_**

You glanced away, not knowing any of the humans or demi-humans hardly excited you into the idea of wanting to bed anybody. With all Demiurge had been doing, sex felt more masochistic than enjoyable.

**_“Do we have an understanding of one another?”_**

Your head lowered. “Yes, Master.”

Demiurge was hardly satisfied and that unnerving frown appeared. **_“And?”_**

Sighing, you continued, “And thank you for being merciful.” It was all you could assume he wanted, merely to be thanked for allowing you a privilege you earlier didn’t have.

The doppelganger reached forward, scratching the top of your head before moving to the curve of your jaw line and repeating the same action. You felt like a literal pet, somebody’s dog that they were praising for learning a new trick. It was so undignified, making you feel less like yourself.

The double’s form splintered into ribbons of itself, swaying forward to wrap about your body and cover your nudity yet again in the clothing design it so chose. **_“I will return, so do not be sad, my pet. I cannot promise to right away, but I will soon to continue the need for scroll production and to check in on our breeding experiments.”_** The voice resonated unpleasantly in your ears. **_“If you feel ill or have any inkling you might be pregnant, notify Pulcinella at once, do you understand?”_**

The mere idea disgusted you but you nodded and did your best to hold down the bile pulsing within. “Yes, Master.” Thankfully, the demon was oblivious as to when humans could be pregnant as well. You could easily say it was too soon to even have any suspicion you could be.

When silence overcame your mind once more, you got to your feet and hurried to the door to let yourself out.

The sun had painted the sky an orange and red hue, chasing most of the blues away for the day. You could only admire it for a mere moment as your bare feet hurried across the grass and to the front door of the barn. However, the moment your fingers reached for the iron door handle, they recoiled in anxiety. What would you do if some of the humans knew about your connection with the demon now? Would they all shame you and be outwardly enraged? Even in the torture chamber, none of them wanted to believe a single thing you tried to say in regards to equally being a victim.

Stuck in your erratic thought process, Pulcinella happened to be venturing by when he saw you. “Oh, y/n,” he greeted.

The very sound of your name brought you back to yourself, urging you to whirl around to notice the heteromorph. Hands to your chest in fear, you wondered if Demiurge had told the clown a different set of orders. The last thing you wanted was to be punished by his subordinates.

“Were you wishing to go into the barn to tend to the small lamb?” Pulcinella asked with a tilt of his masked face. “The doors should be unlocked, my dear.” He sauntered over, grabbing the hooked latch and undoing it with ease to pull it back for you. “There we are.”

The horrible smell hit you like a tier eight spell. A part of you almost wanted to offer to just clean the stalls, but you’d be testing the patience of the humans who couldn’t stand you and would sooner see you dead if you ventured too closely to them. “Thank you, Pulcinella, but I was curious if I could get another bowl so I could get my milk out for him?”

The clown motioned about exuberantly. “I can find one for you, but I don’t have one on me. I would suggest having the young one suckle, but I believe Lord Demiurge decided it would be best not to stimulate your breasts in such a way. He wants to use the milk you have and let that be done with till your next child comes about. It’ll be easier for us to tell when you’re pregnant again if you’re uncertain.”

“He’s too old to suckle anyways, Pulcinella,” you reminded the creature with a weighted sigh.

Pulcinella shrugged. “I believe he’s quite hungry enough to do so, y/n, but I will find the bowl you requested.”

You didn’t need to be reminded that these humans were practically starved and would no doubt willingly eat their own foot if it were served to them. Nervously, you made your way through the front door and into the barn. Some humans were still screaming and crying in desperation to get out but others had given up and either were sleeping for the day or just knew it was not worthwhile to waste your energy during such events.

Feet crunching the old, soiled hay underneath as you walked, you found the small boy to be asleep there in his enclosure. At least, you could only pray that was the case. Opening the door, you let yourself inside and hurried to him. Your arms maneuvered about the hay bed to bring him close to your body. As you did so, you heard the small child whimper rather pathetically.

“Shh, it’s all right, sweetheart,” you whispered, cradling the back of his head. Your body began to rock back and forth to keep him calm and quiet. His energy was practically depleted, and he could hardly even move about in your embrace. You stirred his dirty hair from his features to notice how weary he appeared. “Are you okay?”

“He’s getting very tired,” the magic caster responded on the boy’s behalf. “It would be best not to urge him to speak. He’ll talk when he wants to.”

Your chest expanded painfully as you incurred a sigh. “He’s going to die like this. He’s so frail, and he looks horribly sick.” The boy’s body was easily bruising from resting on one side for too long, but nobody was here to urge him to switch sides when he was doing such a thing. With how thin his body had become, it was dangerous just for him to be left alone even to rest.

The magic caster began to cough violently, clearing his throat towards the end to try and hide his own deteriorating health. “In reality, we’re all dying. I believe half of us curse the gods for letting some of us live another day in that devil’s care.”

You were careful with the boy, waiting for Pulcinella to show with the wooden basin you asked for. Since the boy was not in the mood to be bothered, you did everything you could not to stress him too much as you rocked him in your arms. Your mind began to wander. If Demiurge wouldn’t allow you to put the boy in a better place, maybe you could romance Pulcinella into the idea? He seemed to be far kinder even if his genuine interest in making others happy was warped and twisted.

Eventually, the clown did return and opened the stall door to let himself in to give you the bowl you asked for. “Here you are, my dear. Oh, how delightful! The small lamb is still alive, it seems.”

You glanced down at the nameless child before looking back to Pulcinella. “About that… I was wondering if it would be possible to bring him to the tent with me tonight.”

“I'm ever so sorry, but Lord Demiurge has requested he stay here.” The heteromorph motioned about the hay bed as if he were bowing. “Would the boy not be truly happiest being in the area where he was with his mother?”

“But he’s bruising from how sick and underfed he is,” you countered in desperation. “Can’t you both just make an exception?”

Pulcinella shook his head with a hum. “If we made one exception, my child, how would the other humans feel? Just think of how sad they would be by comparison, and that’s not my job.” Placing one hand upon his chest, he motioned the other outward. “It is my one joy to bring nothing but happiness to all of those who work for Nazarick.”

 _You sick, frustrating fuck_ , you thought with your fingers curling angrily about the wooden bowl in your possession.

“Now, I must continue a few experiments Lord Demiurge requested of me,” said Pulcinella, interrupting your train of thought. “Myself and Marleana are about should you require our assistance.”

When the creature left you sighed out your anger and frustration before getting to work on releasing the milk from your breasts yet again into the small, wooden basin.

“Don’t know what that guy’s deal is, but he was made with a warped idea of happiness,” the magic caster commented. “Whoever can take an idea so innocent and pure and change into something so morbid is a true creature of evil.”

“Have you met this Ainz person they keep talking about?”

The magic caster shifted about in his own imprisonment, trying to get comfortable. “No. I’ve heard the name, but I’ve never seen this creature. To our understanding, this Tomb of Nazarick houses far more villains of absurd power than anywhere in the world. I don’t think I’d find it in me to celebrate if they ever considered the idea of moving me there.” He coughed once more, hacking to a point before managing to continue. “The demon says their ruler is merciful, but he also thinks that clown is compassionate so take those words with a grain of salt.”

With the bowl full, you whispered to the boy as you slowly urged the rim of it to his mouth. “C’mon, sweetie. You have to eat.”

You could see him almost refusing, making you worry he had truly just given up by this point. Your heart squeezed in your chest as you felt the basin gently touching his teeth only till he finally complied and began to drink at a steady pace. With how resistant he was, you did your best to pull back ever so often to let him digest and enjoy in it before hoping to tempt him again. He was sluggish to respond at first but picked up in time till the bowl was empty in your hands.

Wiping his mouth with your fingers, you let him lie down again but on the other side so he wouldn’t continue to harm the one that was already nearly covered in bruises. Stroking the back of his head, you did everything you could to calm him and get him relaxed. “Are you going to be okay? You sound dreadful,” you commented to the magic caster.

“Who? Me?” he asked, finding that one comment to be a bit welcome to hear. “Ah, I’ve just not eaten in four days, so I don’t feel the best. I'm waiting to either die from starvation or have the demon take mercy on me and feed me. At this point, I’d settle for something to drink at least.”

It was an awkward suggestion, but it was all you could think to do. “I can give you some of my milk if you like?”

“Save it for the boy. I don’t need anything that badly in comparison to him and his needs.” He was quiet for a time until speaking up again, “Thank you, though.”

Your fingers continued to run through the child’s hair. Just seeing him breathe was enough to make you feel some sort of reprieve. “You seem to know how to care for children. Had any of your own or did that demon make you take care of some?”

He sputtered out a sigh in thought. “A bit of both. I adopted a young boy when his parents died during an ogre invasion on our town years ago. But, as you can see, I wound up here. The demon allowed me to tend to some of the children that became parentless, but he’s since stopped doing so. I think he prefers to just watch people tear one another apart in a fit of anger. We’re all just subjects in his gross experiments, it seems.”

A part of you didn’t want to leave the barn. If you did, the small child would be left without someone to care for him, and he was becoming so weak. You wanted to keep him alive, but wasn’t that selfish? Not even you could escape, and the idea a child would be forced to grow up in this hell was depressing. Keeping a close watch on him, you would only intervene and hold him if he so much as showed he was awake or enduring a nightmare.

“I’ll stay with you. It’ll be okay,” you whispered to the child, removing his hair from his features.

The demon said he’d return, but didn’t say when. If you at least planned to get out before the sun rose the next day, you’d be in good shape. If Demiurge wanted to punish you for staying in the barn should he find out, then you’d let him. For now, you just couldn’t leave the child alone.

\-------------------------------

The sound of the birds chirping the next early hours caused you to wake. From what you could make out in the small cracks in the wall, it was still dark but the sun was gradually lighting the darkness. Gazing down at the child, you noted that he was still breathing and very much asleep. Even the bowl was still there beside you, showing Pulcinella hadn’t bothered to come by to pick it back up.

You would have gone ahead to feed the child once more, but you didn’t want to let his body be led to believe that would be part of the routine. Also, you had to consider the idea that Demiurge might show back up before the sun truly started to shine over the fields.

Before leaving, you were quick to turn the boy over onto his other side with a kiss to his dirty cheek. “I’ll be back later,” you whispered, hurrying to the door to let yourself out of his stall and then out of the barn.

Like a rabbit trying to get across an open field without being caught by predators, you began to run frantically to get to what you deemed to be safety. However, a sultry voice beckoned to you from across the way, making you halt in your steps as you recognized the tone.

“Human! Human, wait a minute!” Marleana the succubus began to slow her pace when she noted she had your attention.

“My name is y/n,” you clarified. Maybe Demiurge was allowed to get away with not calling you by your name, but you would refuse to have his underlings treat you like you too were some pet.

She dismissed the name away with a wave of her hand. “I was told never to call you by any such thing,” she scoffed. “Why in the world are you out and about at this hour?” The succubus opened her hand, perhaps asking for your chain. “You’re supposed to be in the his workspace where he makes his art pieces.”

That small tent was where he made art? He was an artisan? The demon was just full of surprises. “Demi…” You sighed, correcting yourself. “My Master allowed me to roam free so long as I don’t cause problems. Ask him yourself if you don’t believe me.”

Her smile looked forced. It was as though every muscle in her face was doing its best to try and pretend she was being kind and loving in the minor gesture. “Well, how generous of our Lord Demiurge. I cannot help but be curious what you’re doing all the same; especially since you’re supposed to be carrying his child in due time.” She reached forward, pressing her index finger upon your exposed stomach in a rather harsh way. It was as though she were angry and bitter about something, hoping to leave that imprint of such upon your flesh. “Shouldn’t you be taking it easy and preparing for the baby?”

You covered the place she had ‘tenderly’ struck. “He said it would take a while since we’re of different species, and there’s no guarantee I am pregnant right now anyways. I was watching over the boy in the barn that I was allowed to care for.”

“Peft,” she spat (though was seemingly trying her best to hide her distaste for your words). “You see this human boy as more important than the child to Lord Demiurge? Oh, he has chosen poorly in the woman who should house his children.”

“Children…?” You swatted away that accusation quickly with an aggressive motion of your hand. “I'm only supposed to give him the one child as far as I was aware!” A part of you hoped that if you did give him one, he would be content with the byproduct of your union and allow you to leave. What you would even do with this half-breed horror, you couldn’t say, so you never pictured your life ahead with this child you were to birth.

The succubus’ face lit up with twisted glee at your surprise. “Oh, just the one, you say? Mm, Lord Ainz plans to take over this world with the great Lord Demiurge’s help, and Lord Demiurge had one request: to rule the skies of this land.” She unfurled her delicate fingers in your direction. “To have his children rule the many corners of the world with him would be but an endless joy for our Lord Demiurge.”

 _No, I won’t allow this! I refuse to be a damn incubator for this creature’s children!_ you thought in a panic as you placed your hands upon your stomach.

She growled to herself upon seeing your visible discomfort and disgust. Her golden eye flashed with a sort of power you could hardly place given its discrete action. “At any rate, tell him the potion Lady Lupusregina harvested from that human boy has arrived. He can use it for testing whenever he so wishes to.”

“I-I will,” you stuttered, heading back to the tent in haste.

Potion? What potion? You didn’t care to ask the succubus. Whatever it was, you were certain Demiurge would know. Making it back to the tent, you closed the door and hurried over to the bed. Should you contact the demon and let him know of this mixture? Honestly, you didn’t know how important it could be.

“How do I contact him…? How do I use this thing?” you wondered aloud before pressing your hands upon your chest, trying to lightly touch the fabric. “Umm, Master?”

There was nothing for a time, but then you heard it—the unnerving vibrations of Demiurge’s voice in the back of your mind as your body warmed from a sort of connection no message scroll could produce. **_“What is it, pet? Why are you up so early?”_**

“I was just making sure the boy was okay,” you partly lied. “Anyways, I was contacting you to tell you that Marleana said some potion was here for you to use whenever you wanted it. I don’t know what that means…but I was hoping you might.”

There was silence for a time. You could hear him breathing, indicating your connection still remained. **_“Mm, excellent news then. I will fetch it from her later in the day. Behave, pet. Just because I’ll only be able to show up in the evening doesn’t allow you to run wild. Feed the boy and wait for me on your bed. I’ll be a few hours.”_**

The connection was lost. The warmth dulled a bit, making you sigh at being unable to even get another word in. _Children?_ you thought once more, heart beating wildly in your chest. _I don’t want that… Can he not be satisfied with just one miracle should it even happen?_

You did find yourself back out and at the barn once more, trying to feed the boy when you were able. It was the same struggle as before, but you were relieved he still accepted it when you offered it to him. However, the notion he wouldn’t last much longer tore at your heart. Even if he ate, he did it slower than yesterday. He was truly just wasting away.

“You poor thing,” you whispered against his hair, rocking him sweetly. “If you must go see your mother, then you should go.” Your heart broke confessing such a thing, but trying to keep another child alive was a task that wouldn’t be easy with demons preventing that.

You stayed by his side till Pulcinella showed up to open the stall’s door. “My dear, Lord Demiurge is waiting for you. He is a bit disappointed that you’ve not done as you were told.” He bent down and grabbed your chain to gently tug on it, getting you to stand. “We must go now. You wouldn’t wish to hurt his heart now, would you?”

The sigh that bubbled up from your chest was painful, full of heartbreak for the child in your arms that just felt weaker every time you came to his side. “Pulcinella, the boy, he’s…he isn’t going to make it. I wanted to stay beside him.”

“Your species dies ever so suddenly, my dear. It is the sad way of it, but soon you will have another child to tend to. You merely have to be patient,” the clown instructed as he escorted you out of the stall so he could close it.

Maybe now might not be a good idea to plead to Demiurge for the child’s safety given the fact he was cross with you. However, he was willing to spare one human’s life for you merely doing as he wanted—to sate his lustful side. You would willingly do anything at this point to see the boy freed.

You kept your head lowered as your feet dragged across the farmyard to the tent where Demiurge usually kept you. He was waiting for your arrival just outside the door and while you were expecting him to greet you with a frown of disapproval, you noted upon lifting your head that he was grinning. He was so hard to read and predict.

“Here you are, Lord Demiurge,” said Pulcinella, handing over the metal train of the collar. “She was in the stall with the young lamb, was all.”

“Leave us, and do not bother me unless it is an order specifically from Lord Ainz,” Demiurge instructed. He opened the door to the tent to urge you inside. He didn’t shove you or anything. The demon merely allowed you back into the space he had made into your own private bedroom. The tent was warmed with the welcoming scent of food. Your stomach would hardly disregard the very thought of eating as you had gone several hours without doing so. “I thought I told you to meet me here, pet.”

You hadn’t the emotional energy to truly fight him on that. You knew you disobeyed him, but you had to. Fingers curled in desperation upon your chest. “I-I'm sorry, Master… That boy in there, he’s dying.”

Demiurge had his back to you, fixing the tray of food you easily smelled earlier. From what you could make note of, it had potatoes, onions, and a soup you didn’t quite recognize but you could say it was probably a vegetable variety and no meat was within sight of the broth. “All humans die. It is the way of your lifespan.”

The remark was so vile and callous. It made you do everything in your power to suppress your anger at his choice of words. “He’s just a small boy, Master!” Your hands came together as if you were about to start praying. “Please, I want to make a deal for him!”

The imp paused in what he was doing, turning to look over his shoulder at you. The crooked smile remained but he didn’t say anything when it came to how you felt about the boy’s situation. Was he waiting for your offer? “You already offered me three days of not fighting me, pet. What more are you willing to give me?”

You could easily throw out ideas but you didn’t know what Demiurge was looking for. “What do you want from me?”

The demon turned, propping himself up against his workbench that was nearer to the foot of your bed, arms crossed upon his chest. “Oh, my sweet child, what I truly want is for you to find that out. I would receive no pleasure in you merely hearing me say it on my own.” His demented smile widened as he shifted his glasses up the slope of his nose.

He wanted children, didn’t he? He wanted you to be the mother of his children for whatever reason, and if that were what he wished, you’d give it to him. “If you let him go, I will stay with you till you grow weary of me.”

Demiurge’s brow twitched to show he was perhaps intrigued. “Mm?”

“I won’t run, I won’t fight—I’ll let you do whatever you want to my body.” The last part was hard to breathe from your chest. The very thought that you were basically going to just lie there and take it from now on shook you to your core. “Just please, erase his memory and let him live a better life outside of here!”

Demiurge glanced up at the ceiling, tapping his fingers on the cloth of his striped, red suit. His arms uncrossed from his chest as he pushed himself off of the workbench he was leaning on. “Will you sell your soul to me then?”

“Wha-What do you mean? I thought I already did that,” you stuttered in confusion.

He chuckled to himself. “If that’s what you think, then I won’t disclose what this deal means.” Seeing the befuddled look on your expression, he sighed playfully and shrugged. “What you offered is a part of me having your soul in my possession. I’ll leave it at that. Consider it more a permanent branding on your heart. You will be mine now and forever.”

No rest even in death, hu? The very thought made your breath quiver as it exhaled from your body in the form of a gasp. “ ** _If_** I promise to do so, will you let the boy go?”

He opened his arms as if offering to embrace you. “I will do far more. I will be certain his health is back up to par and after erasing his memory, I will leave him in the nearby kingdom on a couple’s doorstep. Sound fair?”

It was more than fair. What was he playing at? Were human souls that interesting to him or was there another angle he wanted?

Demiurge moved forward, his open hand coming into your view. “Do we have a deal, pet?”

This would be the only move you could make. If other children needed help, you would be unable to assist them. Maybe that was why he wanted to do it. He wanted to make the ultimate bargain so you couldn’t make deals with him any longer.

His fingers beckoned slightly inward, waiting impatiently for your reply. “Well?”

You reached forward, wrapping your fingers about his grasp to affirm the deal even if it pained you to do so. “Deal,” you pathetically whispered. As you slowly removed your hand, you didn’t feel any different. You thought for sure he’d envelop you in a spell or something to make sure it was binding but the only thing he did was steadily remove his touch from your hand, enjoying in caressing your fingers till the very end.

The demon opened his hand and beckoned forth a scroll before tossing it upward and letting it activate, the paper disappearing in a magical fire. “Message,” he harkened aloud before placing his index and middle fingers to the side of his temple. “Pulcinella, I have a favor to ask of you. That small boy that my pet has been taking care of—remove him from the stall and see to it that he’s fed and watered properly. We’re going to get his health back in order and then release him in a few days.”

You couldn’t hear the other words from Pulcinella, but you could only assume he was willing to do it given his loyalty to Demiurge.

“Check and be certain he’s healed properly as well. We don’t need him returning to the wild with some unknown illnesses or broken bones.” Demiurge removed his hand from his temple and grinned downward at you. “Satisfied?”

“Yes, thank you, Master.” Knowing he would be safe was enough to calm you. However, realizing that no deal could overcome the one you made had you anxious for the future in regards to the farm. Lowering your head, your fingers curled upon the covers of the bed as you bundled up the sheets in your possession. You were trapped now. There was no escaping this demon’s grasp. Tears blinded you as your body quaked with sorrow. You were spellbound in a hell where only the demon’s affection was enjoyable by comparison of even your own species.

A hollow, emotionless ‘aww’ escaped Demiurge’s mouth at your response. “It is not as bad as all of that,” the demon grinned as his twisted grip clasped your chin. His thumb massaged the lower lining of your jaw to aid in being rid of the grief that overwhelmed you. “Now, I must work in haste, as I cannot be here for much longer.” He removed his hand from you to fetch the food. “But I figured the least I could do was offer you a meal to eat before the day was done.”

It was kind, but your stomach was so knotted in emotions you hardly felt like eating anything. Wiping away your tears with the back of your hand, you glanced over the food just to be certain there wasn’t anything fishy with it. It appeared just fine, your appetite urging you to at least nibble on something before it became too late.

“Thank you, Master,” you muttered as you started to pull apart the cooked potato. “Do you know how to erase people’s memories?” You weren’t sure what else to talk about. It wasn’t like you had an eventful day at the farm.

Demiurge shrugged, bridging his fingers before himself. “Lord Ainz does, and I will direct the child to Nazarick to have him do so if my Lord so wishes. If not, I will find an alternative.”

He promised the boy’s safety. You could only hope this Ainz would be as merciful and not kill the child. Your mind wandered to what Marleana stated earlier after a time of quietly eating. You were nervous to ask him about it, not truly desiring the answer. As you continued to enjoy in the meal, however, you felt your psyche was starting to wander into a haze. It made you slow down and try to recollect your thoughts, which overwhelmed with emotions you couldn’t control.

Demiurge’s smirk twitched with morbid excitement. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about earlier, pet. You said you loved me, did you not?”

You could hardly think, prompting you to put down the soupspoon that somehow had ended up in your possession. The last few moments of eating, you realized you had somehow dozed off, wandering in a maze of your own mind. “I…What?” The spoon tinked upon the inner rim of the bowl as you tried to steady yourself. Your heart was thumping so hard you thought for sure you were having a panic attack with how it easily left you breathless. “I…I did…”

Demiurge watched as you recoiled and embraced your chest to slow the rapid thrashing of your heart. “And you told me that I was unaware of how humans express their love to another, least of all, how you express yours.”

His words were hard to follow. You were doing everything in your power to fight this sickening emotion that was boiling inside of you. At first, it felt like a panic attack, but that unwanted sensation started to rage into something new—a nauseating sentiment of lust and love. It was so jarring and hard to contain that you hadn’t noticed Demiurge’s index finger was trailing up and down your inner thigh.

“I…I…” You swayed, coughing and nearly gagging as it felt like you would be sick without getting the touch or love of someone—namely the demon sitting right beside you. “What’s…happening…!”

Demiurge’s fingers tapped upon your cheek, shepherding your attention to him. “Now, I will not claim to be ignorant to your species entirely, but you are right about one thing: I do not know how each one of you shows your love. So, perhaps you can show me how you act when unrestrained.”

The moment your eyes fixated on his, they lost their shine and spark of life as the potion that had been laced into your food took you over completely. You pushed the tray of food away, causing it to splatter on the floor and the dishes to shatter. The way to the demon free of anything that could hinder you, your arms wrapped about his neck tightly as you rubbed your form against his clothing. Even just feeling the warmth of his striped suit against your skin was like a taste of a drug you wanted more of.

Either the potion encouraged you to be stronger or Demiurge allowed your exerted force as you pushed the demon down on the ground. Your legs straddled him on either side while your hands in heated desperation fondled about the white collar of his undershirt and then to his red tie. “Oh, Master…I need you!”

 _What is going on…! Why can’t I stop!_ you thought in desperation. The small fraction of your mind that tried to stay sane was losing the battle and no matter how desperately you tried to will yourself into a sense of sanity, the drug you were given won out.

Your breasts pushed against his chest as you leaned forward to cradle his cheeks to urge him into a rather rushed and sloppy kiss. Tongue rolling against the entrance of his mouth, Demiurge complied and allowed you to taste of his own wet muscle when agreeing to the exchange. You could hardly breathe, your body was so ecstatic to taste the hot, balmy breath of the demon and drink his saliva that you almost forgot to come up for air many a times. Lips even clamped down on his prying tongue to sample in a more intimate manner what he tasted like till you felt satisfied. Savoring even his moans, which vibrated hotly on your lips, was enough to urge your body into rubbing against his to ignite the fire in your veins.

The demon touched upon your throat, urging you away. He didn’t say anything, making it look from a sobering standpoint he just wanted to see how you’d respond.

Pulling back from the kiss reluctantly, you broke the string of saliva that connected you both as you breathed in excitement. “Master, every breath is painful without the feel of the very air you breathe filling my lungs!” It was a morbid truth in that moment. You felt as though you would die without his body coddling yours.

“You would be satisfied merely kissing me all day?” Demiurge questioned, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

Your hands greedily tore at his attire, pulling on the tie first and foremost as you wanted the obstacle out of your way. “I want to feel you…I want to feel your skin underneath finally as it rubs against mine in a euphoric dance!”

It was there he grabbed your wrist tightly, showing he wouldn’t allow that. A tearful whimper made itself known at being denied such a treat. “You are below me, pet,” he reminded you. “My skin will not touch yours unless you prove yourself to me.”

“Wha-What will you allow me to do? Please, I am going mad without being connected to you!” You desperately tried to reach for him again, but the demon kept a firm grip on your throat and urged you to control yourself, even if his sadistic grin showed he was enjoying in your suffering.

“My hands, my tail, my face, my cock—do as you wish with those. If you prove yourself through this test, I will remove my clothing for you.”

Your hands gripped onto the wrist of his that had your throat. Even just the sensation of him squeezing against your esophagus had you excited, saliva dripping from the corner of your mouth. However, you had other intentions and it was there you guided his grasp away and removed the black glove from where it resided. His fingers exposed, you twirled your tongue about the length of his index finger while your love drunk expression kept sights on him.

He merely watched, taking in everything you did under the effects of the love potion he had managed to slip you. You couldn’t have his body unclothed, but you would accept whatever you could at this point to prevent yourself from going insane. Enclosing your maw on his index finger, you started to suckle it as though it were his manhood. You felt the digit move, pressing against your tongue to respond before he forcefully added the next one.

A moan of difficulty rumbled in your throat when he added the third. “You’re going to have to get used to something bigger, pet. Even I had to force you to take all of my length in your throat last time. If you can hardly handle my fingers in your mouth, how are you going to withstand my cock?”

Pulling back with a loud gasp, you watched as your saliva dripped from his probing fingers. “I will gladly try. Let me try, Master!” Hearing yourself be so enthused was nauseating to the small part of you that could see and feel everything that was going on within a sober headspace. You had never been love drugged before. It felt similarly to being entranced by a mind control spell. The worse part of it was that you were aware of what you were doing. Even if it was a fraction of such, it was still there…

Demiurge snapped his fingers, beckoning the experiment off of your body. He was allowed to remain clothed, but he wouldn’t see you being as such. As it slithered away and took to the corner, you let the coldness of his metal plated tail excite your skin the moment your womanhood and buttocks rubbed against the underside of it. Arching your back while stimulating your clit upon the alien ecstasy this appendage brought, you felt his tail curl up halfway behind you and every ridge caressed your spine as he did so.

Brought to your hands and knees, you felt the point in which he had curved his tail. It gave you a resting spot for your nude form as you hurriedly fished out his erection to tend to what your mouth so desperately wanted to taste. The moment it was freed, you suckled long and hard on the head of it before laying your tongue flat against the engorged organ to lap up the pre-cum that teased your taste buds. When there was no more to taste, your cheeks warmed at trying to make the experience last, as though it were a wine you desired more of.

Your body continued to rub against his, hoping to excite the demon into the same twisted state you were in. upon your elbows, you slowly dragged your tongue up and downward on the length before resting your cheek against it while pleading with your eyes for more. Your entrance continued to abuse itself on the harshly cut ridges of his tail’s cruel design, urging you to place his swollen organ between your breasts as you let the feel of your flesh entice him.

“Ooh, Master…I want to feel you inside of me again!” You rocked against his cock harder and faster, squeezing your breasts together to do what you could to excite his sensitive member.

He wrapped his fingers about your collar’s chain, tugging on it to where you removed yourself from your actions to get closer to the demon. “And how well do I pleasure you, pet? Do you only love my cock for what it does to you?” Even for a demon, that was insulting, and you could hear the aggression of that statement hiding in his tone.

You shook your head, sincere even in your intoxicated state. Hands upon his cheeks, you insisted he witness the seriousness in your eyes. “It is the demon behind it all that pleases me. Aah, the taste of your breath as it fills my lungs, the feel of your hair as it slides through my fingers, your chest pushing against mine every time you breathe—I want to feel all of you, not just the one part.”

 _Lies! Lies! Lies!_ you thought to yourself, struggling to regain control again but you failed. You could only watch in absolute horror as you nipped his lower lip with your teeth before tilting your head to kiss him affectionately once more. As you leaned forward away from his tail, you and he both could easily feel how wet you had become. Your entrance was dire for his manhood to fill you up once more with its size. Again, unable to control yourself, your fingers dove between your legs and started to work furiously on the sensation that budded within your stomach. You were so wet you could hear it.

Demiurge pulled away from the kiss once more, grabbing in haste at your wrist to stop you from such an act. “That’s my job, pet. Tend to my needs, and I’ll see about returning the favor.”

“Yes, Master,” you whispered lustfully near his ear before playfully tugging on the earlobe with your lips. Moving back down between his legs, you stroked the base with heated excitement, tongue rolling about the length as you nasally panted at the exhilaration that shook you. Your hands held onto the precious organ as though it did truly only matter to you, admiring in its girth.

Mouth closing down about the head, you did your best to use your saliva to moisten the rigid member to where it would be easier to fit in your throat. The saliva dribbling down his length aided in some of it, but you found yourself moaning in pleasure as well as a bit of pain when the engorged head of his cock pushed against the opening of your throat. _It’s too big…! Stop it…Stop it, self!_ you mentally pleaded, but something inside of you demanded that you keep going even if you would harm yourself.

“Need assistance?” Demiurge asked as he gritted his teeth from the pleasure mounting in his body as well.

Your eyes looked to him with blind determination, you migrated your hand to his balls, which were still concealed, to fondle them in stimulation. Urging your spit down his length a bit more, you used the moment to widen your throat to the best of your ability. As your nostrils flared, you pushed downward and in one swift act, managed to deep throat him with a muffled moan that vibrated against his sensitive flesh.

It was the one time you saw the demon flinch in unexpected pleasure. Demiurge fell onto his elbows and arched his back into the act as he cried out in sincere rapture. His lip curled and you could easily see the sharp, demonic fangs as he huffed in excitement. His grip on your chain tightened and he pulled to urge you as far down as possible, but you could go no further—his entire size was sheathed completely in your throat.

The demon did everything he could to keep himself together. “Dare to move, pet?”

Huffing through your nostrils, you began to push and pull against his swollen manhood. The tease of pre-cum dribbled down what space it could in regards to your throat, making you enjoy in the sensual taste once more and encouraging you to speed it up as you kept your eyes upon your master. Demiurge fell prey to your actions again, throwing his head back and moaning vocally in delight.

When you felt you both had enough, you retreated with a loud gasp as if coming up for air to breathe. “D-Did I do well, Master…?” you asked, hoping for some sort of reward.

He grinned, tugging on your chain once more. “You did, pet,” Demiurge panted. “Perhaps next time, I will reward you with my clothing off. For now…” He reached forward and pushed you down against the mattress of the makeshift bed he created for you. His grip that held your chain twirled about it and tightened it all the more. “…this will have to suffice.” Demiurge cradled your chin. “Be sure to tell me how you truly feel.”

Not certain what he had in mind, you nearly closed your legs again only to have the demon force them back open. It was the one time you could say you saw him on his knees, but the scene didn’t last long as he got a decent hold on your lower frame and dug his crooked nose against the soiled slit of your entrance. You could feel the warm air passing from his nostrils as he nudged against your swollen clit with a fanged expression that almost looked like a predator planning to devour its prey.

Your legs found rest on his broad, strong shoulders, your arms fanned out on the mattress below you as you tried to keep a steady angle given how he was choosing to eat you out. The saliva of the demon dripped from his sharp fangs as he rolled his tongue across your entrance to lap up the taste of you in return. He cautiously flicked the wet muscle against your sex before digging the thickness of his tongue deep inside of you to where his nose pressed against your clit yet again.

“Fu-Fuck…Ma-Master…! Master!” you cried out, digging your heels into his upper back. “I-I cannot live without you…! Pl-Please, breathe life into m-me once more! My body hurts without you! My heart aches without your presence…!”

Hearing your screams of praise, he widened his maw all the more to show his teeth a bit better as the unusual length of his tongue slithered over your entrance to seduce your moistened petals and urge more words of love and praise to his ears. Recoiling his tongue after a moment, he enveloped your entrance with his mouth and sucked hard with the wet muscle pushing into your body once more to excite you further. His moans could be felt vibrating through your skin, urging your tongue to roll from the side of your mouth in a drunken state of pleasure.

“Y-Yes…! Fuck, yes…!” you screamed louder, your toes and fingers curling in delight as you felt your orgasm inching closer and closer. “My merciful Master…! I'm unworthy of you…! I-I love you…! I love you with every being of my soul!”

Demiurge removed himself then, his mouth stained by your essence grinned with maliciousness. “Mm, is that so?” he asked, rolling his tongue about his opening to be rid of the sight. The demon was careful in moving your body back down to the mattress, crawling on top of you with a curious tilt of his head. “Do remember, my pet, this is your emotions amplified even beyond any hate that you may think of me. It warps you into a more intense version of how you’d view love, but it urges it to the surface all the same. ” His fingers began to stroke the side of your warm cheeks. “So, tell me…why have you not said anything like this before?”

You were still under the effects of the potion, leading your answers to come forth without you being able to restrain yourself. “I don’t know what you mean, Master,” you responded, eyes still devoid of any sense of control. “I’ve always loved you.”

Demiurge scoffed at your response, positioning between your legs as he readied himself. “Mm, the potion won’t wear off for some time, so I’ll ask you again later when you’re more in your right mind. But, I am not going to miss this opportunity.”

Harshly, your walls opened and accepted the engorged cock as the head of it kissed the entrance to your womb in one motion. Eyes shot open and your back arched into the act. Your heels dug into the middle of his back, hoping to encourage him onward. Even through the thick fabric of his attire, you felt his muscles flex each time he pushed and pulled from inside of you.

Your panting became heavier and far more frantic the more he continued. Your figure lurched ruthlessly upon every cruel thrust he made inside of you; your mind was in such a haze that you didn’t even think of how malicious his actions were. All your body and heart could think was how wonderful he was and how magnificent it were to be the one to house his children. This unnamed love drug had twisted all your emotions, and you felt your walls squeeze in warning of your orgasm.

“I-I'm going to cum…!”

Your teeth clenched, as you felt Demiurge merely go ahead with releasing within you without warning. The thick heat of his seed flooded inside of your body, expanding you all the more when it came to his malicious design. His knees dug into the mattress on either side of you as he pushed forward, wanting to make certain your body contained all of it in a fit of his mating ritual. You grabbed onto his upper arms and howled in a fit of pleasure and pain at feeling his engorged length fill you so fiercely. Regardless, your nails still couldn’t rip the fabric he wore in the process.

Fixing his glasses up the slope of his nose, Demiurge pulled back to allow your body to relax and find reprieve from his erection. However, since your pheromones were in overdrive, and you had yet to be freed from the shackles of the mixture, you wrapped your arms about the back of his neck and shepherded him back down much to his surprise. The demon’s glasses nearly fell off of his features, as he wasn’t expecting that reaction. He almost growled in disapproval but stopped himself.

“What are you doing…?” he questioned, doing his best to hide his annoyance in the matter.

You nuzzled against his cheek, kissing the same spot with a satisfied hum. “Just stay here with me,” you requested in a sultry tone. The warmth radiating from the area urged you to kiss him there several times. Just tasting of his skin stained in a salty flavor from his sweating was exhilarating. “Humans normally cuddle like this after an intimate moment with the one they love.”

Demiurge’s frown formed in a fit of confusion. “Mm?” You even felt him try to pull away but not in a manner you expected. His attempt was hardly forceful, allowing you to urge him to rest upon your chest. “Why? What is the purpose of this?”

“No purpose,” you purred, kissing his cheek again and again as your legs tried to keep him corralled in your embrace. “It is just to express our love further.”

It was then the demon grumbled, his tail flicking from side to side in impatience. “I cannot be here for long, pet. I have to return to Nazarick's seventh floor.”

“You’ll be leaving soon?” Your heart felt as though it were crushed in your chest. It was painful to even breathe.

The demon grinned as he maneuvered his way out of your embrace. Taking your hands that tried to grab for him once more, he brought them together and put them to your chest. “I have matters to attend to. I will return in the morning if time allows.” He stroked your cheek with the side of his finger. “Maybe by then you’ll be back to normal, and we can discuss a few things.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been mostly doing the art and also trying not to stay up till 10 AM and then sleep till 10 PM. lol Everything has been weird. Sorry about that. Enjoy. ♥
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Your stomach felt swollen in an entanglement of thorns, your heart encased in a barbwire trap to which it made it painful to even feel it beat, throat sore and dry, the cruel reminder of the love potion remaining in your system hours later was ever prevalent. You panicked as the agony was mounting bit by bit and devastatingly, fingers fidgeting as you gazed at the door that led out of the tent.

Demiurge had demanded you stay, but all you could think of to remain sane was to remember the taste of his breath, the cold metal of his tail that you had previously between your legs, and the ever-resonating sound of his voice that haunted your memories.

You wanted it back. You wanted **_him_** back. What few pieces of reason that your body had, it was pushed back into the furthest, darkest area of your mind. Sanity turned to madness—a love sickness that you couldn’t control—and in a state of blinded hysteria, you jumped to your feet and hurried to the door to open it.

Mind a hazy mess, you nearly choked trying to hurry out into the open field only to realize your chain got caught under the doorframe. Maneuvering it hastily, you embraced your freedom and ran about like a lost dog looking for its owner.

“Front gate… there has to be one…” you thought aloud. You had to find where this Tomb of Nazarick was. It had to have been nearby, right? If you found it, you could find your master and be with him once more.

You wandered about aimlessly. It was bizarre…no gate? Was there seriously no way to get in and out of the enclosure? Maybe it was hidden? You couldn’t exactly use detect magic. Even if you were in a blind fit of euphoria for Demiurge, your mind still processed the usual warnings, which was you would be punished if you so much as lifted your hand to perform any spell without his consent.

Brow furrowed, you hurried to the large lattice fencing that kept you inside of the demon’s farm. Hands to the structure, you moved your lips inward as you tried to devise a way on how to even scale it. You had to get out. You had to see him again. A part of you felt like you would die without him.

There were wooden planks on the other side that kept the structure together and with what space was there between the wooden vertical panels, you could easily slip your foot between them and use the horizontal boards as leverage to climb. “I know he said to stay, but he’s not been answering my messages to him,” you muttered aloud, working on getting past the first obstacle and then heading towards the next one up.

Demiurge seemed insistent on ignoring you. Whether it was intentional or for other reasons, you couldn’t say. He didn’t yell at you for being persistent, so you began to grow concerned. Usually he would chastise you if you pushed him too far, so why had he not yelled at you for trying to bother him too much? Was he in trouble? Did your connection break? The more you thought about it the faster you tried to climb.

“Human! What are you doing!” The frantic shouting came from Marleana. The succubus had hurried to the main field with Pulcinella beside her.

“Oh, gracious! This won’t do at all!” the clown panicked, noting how high up you were already. “My dear, it would be wise to come down this instant. Your Master won’t take kindly to you trying to escape.”

“I'm not trying to escape from him but to him! I want to find him! I have to find the Tomb of Nazarick to get to Master Demiurge!” you shouted back down to them. Turning your focus to the task at hand, you scaled a bit higher. The top was just within reach.

Marleana hissed angrily, spreading her bat like wings outward before taking to the sky to head in your direction. The chain was the closest thing she could grab, snatching it up into her claw like fingers to yank on it rather cruelly and send you flying backwards into her embrace. With your arms flailing about her, she did everything she could to avoid your attempts to strike her as the demon fluttered safely back to the ground.

Struggling against the demon was a challenge, but in your blind stupor, you did everything you could to get free from her. “Let me go! Let me go!” you demanded.

She placed you back down on your feet, but the moment Marleana tried to open her mouth to speak, your nails cut across her cheek—leaving a mark on her fair skin and prompting her to drop your chain. The red eye visible on the demon shined in a golden anger as a threatening aura urged the wind to howl and beckoned the trees to tremble and nearly bend. Her white, wispy hair twirled and snapped violently about in the unruly gale as well, showing the other eye underneath that shined with the same fury.

“You dare strike me, human…!” Her tone was low and trembled with a mounting rage you’ve never heard before. “ ** _You, a lesser life form, dare mar my skin!_** ” she roared, clenching her fist in anger as her power continued to boil over to make you shrink back against the nearby wall.

Back against the wooden fencing, you tried to calm the rising wave of fear. “I-I didn’t mean to…I just wanted—!”

Marleana snatched the train of your collar once more, tugging on it so harshly you gagged and fell forward. “I will make you pay for that, you bitch!”

Pulcinella tried to interfere. “Lady Marleana—!”

“Get away from me!” the succubus demanded, urging the heteromorph to step back. “Lord Demiurge says within reason we’re allowed to train her, did he not?” Her sharp teeth, which were clenched together in unbound anger, shined in the dim light of the farm’s torches as night had blanketed the land. “I’d say her striking a superior is more within grounds for her to be punished and put in her place!”

Before Pulcinella could hope to try and interfere again as Marleana raised her hand in unbridled wrath, the outfit that concealed you unfurled from your form to quickly create the double of Demiurge. **_“Marleana, stop at once!”_** his voice ordered.

The succubus came to a quick halt, confused for a moment at what was before her as in the darkness it only looked like a shadow, but she recognized the voice. “L-Lord Demiurge?” She recoiled, stepping away from his visage to bow. “Forgive me, my Lord, but your pet was trying to escape from here. She struck me in a fit of defiance!”

 ** _“And you may see fit to punish her within reason after I see if my experiments with her yield results,”_** Demiurge insisted, arms resting behind his back.

“I-I wasn’t running away, Master! I was trying to find you!”

He cared not to listen. Demiurge merely raised his hand to silence you before relaxing it once more behind his back where he kept his hands clasped. 

The love potion made your heart twist and strain itself against its invisible barbwire prison. You wouldn’t have him still your voice. “P-Please, believe me!”

 ** _“Silence, pet,”_** Demiurge threatened as he turned to glance over his shoulder at you.

Hearing his order hurt. You would have bowed your head and been done with it, but your body still desired his. Your hands nervously reached for the bend in his nearest arm and brought him closer to you to try and feel something. Sadly, it was a double made of magic and gods only knew what else. All you could feel was mundane warmth, reminding you that he controlled it from the Great Tomb of Nazarick, which was possibly miles away.

“When would it be preferable to carry this out, Lord Demiurge?” Marleana asked, her eyes still glowing angrily in a yellow hue as she stared in your direction.

 ** _“A month or so.”_** Demiurge maneuvered his arm away from your grasp with a sigh as he shifted his glasses up the slope of his nose. **_“If it proves she is not pregnant, then do as you so wish. However, if you harm her before then I will not take kindly to your actions, Marleana, and will be forced to act.”_**

She was displeased with that answer, but it was a superior demon to her that ordered it. With great reluctance, you saw her abide by his word. “Yes, my Lord. You are generous.”

He turned then to you, making you bring your arms against your body as you waited for him to say something. In the state you were in, just hearing him talk was alluring and soothing. You opened your mouth to say something, but you knew you’d be pushing your luck if you tried, so you quieted yourself willingly that time.

 ** _“Pulcinella, take my pet back to her room and be sure to chain her down on the bedpost,”_** Demiurge instructed, turning his attention to his subordinate. **_“It seems the love potion is still inside of her and has not run its course.”_** There was a twisted joy in his words when he said such a thing. It were as though he could witness your pain quite easily even from the double’s eyes.

“At once, Lord Demiurge.” Pulcinella walked over and scooped up your chain next, twirling it about his grasp carefully. “Come along now. It is best you wait for your Master to arrive.”

Your eyes turned to the double, wondering if he’d say when that would be, but Demiurge said nothing. The shadow slid back upon your feet and spiraled up your body to conceal your figure once more. The warmth dimmed and your heart felt as though a thousand knives stabbed it. The miserable sensation caused you to cry in an uncharacteristic manner. You were forced to believe that you couldn’t live without him nearby, and it was agonizing to your needlepoint of sanity that was buried under engorged lies.

Pulcinella moved the door back and ushered you inside once more into the confining space that had been made into a bedroom for you to use. “Oh, he will be back soon, my dear.” He guided you inside of the lightless room, finding his way easily to the bedpost where he wrapped the metal links tightly to keep you contained. “Now, stay here. It is best you get some sleep, y/n, for tomorrow is another day for you. Even if Lord Demiurge doesn’t return right away, I’ll be in as early as I can to let you outside for a break.”

The moonlight was allowed a moment to light the dark room till Pulcinella closed the door behind him and left you alone for the remainder of the night, awash in tears. Your fingers curled on the covers as your body trembled from unwelcome sorrow. Blinded by the lust budding painfully in your stomach, you tried to move to the door only to feel how tightly you had been secured about the bedpost. Regardless, you pulled backwards and tried to free yourself from the confinement. The more you tried, the more the metal collar struck into your jaw or cheek areas, bruising and hurting your skin.

The hours were beyond recollection, but weariness soon set upon your mortal form and wore you to a point you had found yourself upon the floor, weakly jerking your head back and forth to see if something would yield results. A hissed ‘this hurts’ ushered past your lips time and again, but you were numb to the physical pain brought on by your own hands and merely focusing on the horrid throbbing in your chest.

Head between your weary arms, you rested there on the bedcover at the foot end of the bed. “Just come back…Why won’t you talk to me…?”

It felt like the love of your life had just abandoned you, having you wish that you could remove your own damn heart with a blade to make the pain stop. It was maddening.

\---------

“…Still…?”

“It would appear so.”

The distant sound of voices roused you gradually in the late afternoon. Your mind and body were still a mess, but you were so emotionally exhausted you hadn’t the desire to move. The sound of the door opening and the light pouring in to illuminate your pathetic and weary posture you noted it was Demiurge and Pulcinella.

“It will need to continue to run its course,” continued Demiurge as he walked to the center of the room to stand there and look down at you. “It takes a while for these things to pass through a human’s body, it appears.”

Seeing him standing there, you tried to crawl over the side of your bed to reach for him. He was right there…finally! If only you could get close enough to touch him. “Please, it hurts…it **_hurts_** without you…!” you begged tearfully, grabbing at his vision that was haloed by the light behind him.

The clown ventured over, grabbing at your wrists and holding you still there upon the bed to make sure you didn’t harm yourself any further. You had clawed at your own skin to stop the painful sensation of heartache and your own face and body were bruised from the small bursts of energy that you used to try and get free to find Demiurge. “Now, now, none of that,” the heteromorph uttered, trying to keep you restrained.

The cruel grin was ever prevalent on his twisted expression. Even in the dim lighting you could make it out. “Mm, it would appear her milk is not of value anymore. I am sure that love tonic poisoned it given how long it lingers as this in her form. Pulcinella, how is the boy?”

The beaked mask of the creature turned to the demon as he beamed with vocal pride. “Oh, he’s just wonderful, Lord Demiurge. He was a bit skittish when trying to be tended to, but after feeding him a few meals he’s since calmed down and regained his strength a little. He only sustained a bit of bruising because of his weak body prior, but it was an easy fix with a healing spell. No illnesses or anything of that nature.”

“Excellent.” Demiurge merely spoke the word as a means to show he was relieved his part of the bargain was holding up. He was hardly interested in that child’s life. He ventured over to you, touching upon your battered face that was all your doing. “Did she do this or was Marleana not obedient?”

“Herself, Lord Demiurge,” Pulcinella answered, stepping to the side to allow the demon the chance to handle his pet. “Lady Marleana has not stepped near here in accordance to your orders.”

You could feel his breath upon you once more, a state of euphoria wrapping you in a blanket of desire and urgency. Slipping your arms about his broad shoulders, you managed to steal at least one kiss from him till he pulled you away.

“Sit and be still, pet,” Demiurge ordered firmly, warning in that statement alone if you didn’t obey him, he would use his magic on you to force you to listen. He took to an empty space on the bed beside you. “I’ll need to build her a cage when she’s like this. She’s going to end up killing herself if she’s in this state alone.”

Pulcinella pyramided his fingers in intrigue. “I'm to assume that the love potion experiment was a success then?”

Demiurge released your bruised face, the grin widening. “To a degree. I never expected she would respond this strongly to it, nor did I imagine the aftereffects would prove this intense either. It will make breeding far easier by comparison with her.” He turned to his subordinate then. “Fetch a bowl for me, Pulcinella.”

“Of course,” the creature responded with a poetic bow. “However, wouldn’t it be easier to ask Lady Marleana to come in and just charm her for you? That is why she’s here, is it not?”

“She’s to focus on the bipedal sheep and demi-humans—nothing else,” Demiurge reminded his underling.

The demon moved his gloved hand to your face, watching as you responded quickly in nudging against his palm like a cat would its owner. It smelled clean, as though he had just washed it not too long ago. All that lingered on it was the scent of the outside world, a dewy spring like smell. What drew you in was the balmy sensation of the creature’s touch. It was so alluring that you cradled his palm to your cheek you had abused carelessly in trying to escape to him.

“Understood,” Pulcinella spoke, breaking your weak willed concentration before exiting through the door to fetch a wooden basin.

“How much more affectionate you are as this, pet,” chuckled the demon. “I’ll have to try a few more experiments with you while you’re in this state; especially since that boy only made the one potion for me, and I’ve not the slightest when he’ll be able to create another.” His index finger merely had to touch upon your lips to have you obediently open your mouth to suck on his finger. Demiurge removed it from your lips in time, shushing you. “I can smell how ready you are, pet, but I need to do a few things before I can even consider sating you in that manner.” He moved the fabric down off of your chest to stroke your swollen breast eagerly to see how you’d respond. Nothing triggered, making him raise a brow curiously at that. “Mm, pain receptors seem to have been overloaded by the concoction. You’re in need to be nursed on, but your body is not triggering it properly.”

Just having him touch your exposed breast made you lean against his shoulder and try to mutely encourage him onward. Your hand slid about his inner thigh, hoping to feel him do more to you. With your fingers gracefully migrating to his crotch, you massaged the area daringly.

His thighs flexed and he cleared his throat before grabbing your hand to move it away. “Though the bruising on you was evident in regards to that,” he continued aloud, ignoring your advances. “I wonder how badly you’d harm yourself just to try and get to me if I were in another room but nearby…” His tone trailed off, hinting he was debating on that possibility. “He did make the mixture a bit too strong. I'm curious if I should not tell him the results were so intense.”

You whined at being denied at every turn. Your body was on fire for him, and he turned you away now? Didn’t he want it from you often? Why was he being this impossible? Without thinking, you grabbed at his tie next to try and pull him towards you. “Master…I want you to fuck me…!” you bemoaned.

“Am I going to have to use my command mantra on you, pet? I told you to be still,” Demiurge growled as his tail tapped impatiently upon the floor.

The door reopened, Pulcinella reappeared with the small wooden basin once more. “Here you are, Lord Demiurge.”

Demiurge accepted it as he moved himself a bit closer to you on the bed once he managed to undo your grasp on his attire. “Thank you, Pulcinella. Now please, go tend to the skinning without me today. I have other things to do.” When the clown took his leave, the demon guided you against his chest as he began to squeeze your breast to urge the contaminated milk out into the bowl.

The relief didn’t even register. The only release you felt was the painful trap you had encased your heart within freeing you by just being near him and against his chest. Since he couldn’t chastise you for that, you nuzzled against the striped suit and shifted your ear closer to where his heart was. It beat once and then went quiet for several minutes before you heard it thump again.

“Your heartbeat is not as I expected, Master,” you said, wanting to touch the spot but withdrawing from the thought, as he would punish you.

“I'm not human,” Demiurge reminded you. His tone was rather flat when he spoke of such a thing. Perhaps he grew tired of reminding you of the obvious. His thumb pressed as gently as it could against the side of your breast to urge another stream of milk from your teat in the basin. “Demon hearts beat slowly compared to your human variety. I must confess just feeling them erratically thump in your kind’s chest is quite exhilarating. Perhaps it’s the predator in me, but it excites the fire in my veins.”

“You can easily get mine to do that if you just make love with me again,” you teased.

His clothing rubbed against you as he maneuvered his hand away from what he was doing prior. “I'm fully aware.” Demiurge gazed at the fill basin, noticing that the milk had dyed a different color as well. It was a pastel looking pink. “Nearly the same color as the potion, it appears. Either it completely dyed the appearance or it’s laced in there as well…” His mind wandered making him grin as he removed himself from your side to venture over to his workbench.

With him gone from you once more, your heart began to ache yet again. In a frantic desire to keep him nearby, you tried to run after the demon only to be reminded you were chained down. The metal curve of the collar lifted violently and struck you in the jaw once more, making you squeak out a painful cry.

Demiurge turned to notice the wound you had caused yourself, sighing with dissatisfaction. “ ** _Sit, pet!_** ”

The command spell was triggered and your body was provoked into acting against your wishes as you were forced to sit down on the side of the cot the moment you could find your feet. You started to shake, lower lip quivering as you felt your head throbbing while you battled with the logical voice that was trying to shout over your insanity. “D-Don’t…Don’t leave me…ag-again…!” It was so hard to try and stop that sentence from escaping your lips, but it squeezed past anyways.

The demon ignored your request, merely enjoying in the heartbreaking tone of your voice that teased his ears. Grabbing a vial from a rack nearby, he started to scoop up the tainted milk.

The pain was starting to become more obvious the more you fought to regain control of yourself. It hurt worse pushing the love potion away and realizing how badly you had banged yourself up just to try and get to someone you loathed. “What…have…you done to…m-me…?” you managed to stutter out. A painful throbbing struck the left side of your mouth, making you wince and stifle a painful moan as you knew it would only satisfy the beast. It felt like you must have cracked one of your teeth trying to get free by the metal collar constantly smacking against the side of your mouth the more you tugged to get to freedom.

Demiurge turned then, noting your words. “Ah, you’re returning, are you?” He corked the top of the vial and put it away before coming back to your side. “ ** _You’re free now_** ,” he spoke, allowing the spell to remove itself from you.

You weren’t completely free. A part of you was still in need to be sated by the creature that had warped your way of thinking by drugging your food. “Mm…Mmm…!” you struggled to open your mouth. Not only did it hurt to talk but also you knew if you dared try, you would say something you didn’t want to. If you had to willingly listen to yourself say how much you loved him, you would go insane.

“That potion certainly did dull your senses, it seems.” Demiurge lightly touched your other cheek, his fingertips urging you to look at him. He removed his glove on the other hand as he positioned his fingers near your oral opening. “Open your mouth.” When you shook your head, you saw his brow furrow in annoyance. “Open your mouth, pet,” he demanded once more, emphasizing every word.

Steadily, you did as he asked but it hurt to do so. Even if you were gaining control over yourself ever slightly, there was still that voice demanding you not fight your master and one true love. The demon maneuvered his fingers inside of your mouth, pressing against the teeth on the lower right side to hunt for the problem. When he found the issue, you almost bit down on his hand out of reflex from the pain that ripped through your body.

He maneuvered to the top row to see if there was an identical problem, and you nearly thrashed about when he applied pressure again to another of your problematic teeth. “You broke two of your teeth. I can feel how damaged they are compared to the others.” Demiurge removed his hand, taking his handkerchief and wiping your saliva off of his fingers before taking to his feet to hunt for a healing scroll. “You truly do go into a blind fit of ecstasy, don’t you?”

You would have made a snarky comment, but you withheld the very idea as you struggled to compress the voice that was trying to loudly scream for a want to be beside her beloved master. Besides, it was absolute hell just to breathe. Why would you talk?

“If I weren’t so generous, I would have them merely pulled from your mouth for a time,” Demiurge reminded you. His black shoes caused an unnerving creaking sound as he shifted across the floor, heading back to you with the scroll in hand. “This is a bit of a waste for a healing scroll, but because I love you, pet…” The paper unraveled in his grasp before the spell activated, lighting it in a magical fire. “Light Healing.”

The pain in your mouth began to alleviate to where you took a deep breath, feeling the bruises and other pains subside as well. “Th-Thank you…Ma-Master…”

He crossed his arms behind his back, tilting his head to the side with a frown. “Mm, the love potion is truly out of your system, is it? I am certain you would have been tripping over yourself to tell me how wonderful and merciful I was.”

“I-I'm not…I just…” You paused, bringing your hand to your head to settle your thoughts. “I'm fighting it **_so_** hard…!”

“Still inside you?” Demiurge smirked. “Seems to me it will run its course in due time. Seeing as you’ve got a handle on things, I can excuse myself to tend to making your cage.”

A cage? How demoralizing… You weren’t his damn dog. “What about the bed…? Wh-Wait…!” Your mind was all over the place. So many questions and comments were rushing at blinding speeds to get out of your mouth. “Don’t leave me here alone…!”

“Your cage will have a patted mattress, pet. You’ll still live like royalty compared to the other creatures, I assure you.” Demiurge stopped at the door with a curious raise of his brow.

“I-I don’t trust what I’ll do without you here…I-I cannot be alone…” you muttered in a frantic haze, falling to your side to try and shut the lustful side out.

Demiurge smirked, snapping his fingers to urge the attire on you to ribbon itself and strap you down to the bed tightly. “Better?”

“Why…Why have you done this to me…?” you asked, tears blinding you as you lie upon your side, his contraption binding you.

“It’s far easier to **_make_** someone love you for the purposes of a breeding experiment,” Demiurge explained. “I don’t have the energy or time I’d like to keep fighting you pet when I need to try and impregnate you. However, if you did love me on your own, this wouldn’t be a problem now, would it?”

“But I—!”

“—Said you loved me?” the demon interrupted. He grinned wider, tapping the side of his head. “Mm, saying it is one thing, showing it is another. You lied to me, pet, and that potion proved that.”

Your body tensed and your heart began to thump wildly in your chest out of fear of what he would do as a punishment.

“Now is not the time to badger you about such things. Perhaps when you’re more of able mind, I can talk to you further. It’s always entertaining listening to someone as weak as you try to worm your way out of a lie,” he scoffed, leaving you alone with your thoughts in the dark, quiet room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my drawing bonanza. If you want to follow those sorts of joyful things, you can click the links below. Enjoy the next chapter~. Thanks for the support! ^^
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 
> 
>   
> (I tend to forget to post on Twitter the most though! I'd recommend the other two. NSFW art I don't really have a placement for, but folks are free to ask for it uncensored.)  
> 

All remaining energy you had was focused on trying to keep your sanity intact. The voice of loving hysteria continued to beat in your mind and urge your heart to pound so loudly you felt you’d go deaf. _This is hell_ , you thought as your breathing became weaker given how exhausted you had become. _He’s going to really let me have it for lying to him…I don’t want that…!_

Sadly, there was no strength within you to even bother trying to get free. What was the point anymore? Even if the love potion made you blind to your more sincere emotions, you still recalled there was no easy way in and out of the farm from what you could tell. Was it invisible or did they truly only teleport in and out?

Your thoughts were brought to a halt as the door opened yet again. Demiurge arrived with the items he required to make the cage. From what you could make sense of in his possession, there were different sizes of bones, metal barring, and some wood. He didn’t even bother to make eye contact with you from what you could tell. The demon merely walked in, placed the items down against the wall away from your bed and began to section things together as he needed them.

The silent treatment? Was that what he was doing? Your former husband would always do his best to turn his back to you whenever he felt you had done wrong in your relationship and would never bother to speak until you broke down crying, begging for forgiveness. A part of you wanted to just embrace the silence while the other was begging to know what you could do to ask for amnesty.

Knowing insanity was the latter, you chewed at your lower lip to quiet yourself.

He began to make the base of the cage, turning to acknowledge you in a glance. The grin turned upward on his features, making you nauseous as to why he found the need to smirk so. “It’s still not out of your system yet, pet?” He twirled the hammer in his possession. “Are you still in need of my assistance in easing your sexual tension?”

The demon knew what he was doing—he was egging that potion back to the surface. Your heart felt like it would explode in your chest. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as you fought hard to restrain the lovesick madness roaring in your body. “I don’t…want…your help…!” you huffed through your sorrow.

Demiurge continued to spin the hammer in his grasp while in thought. “Not hiding it now, are you pet? So there truly were only lies embedded in your feeble attempt at claiming my heart? Is it not within a female human’s nature to love a male who courts her?”

“We…We don’t love every male who has interest in us…!” you spat out in disgust at that thought.

“Oh? What about those times I saw women let men they knew not the name of fuck them in dark alleyways?”

Was he acting clueless or just genuinely dense? It was hard to say. Humans seemed to mean little to nothing to this creature and what he knew he learned from experimentation or just enjoying in pure voyeurism in the nearby kingdoms.

“Ugh…you sicko…!” you managed to huff out. “Those…” You paused, trying to catch your breath as a fantasy played out in your mind that was encouraged by the potion. The very idea of him watching you masturbate in his name was trying to persuade your body to act on it, but you were more than relieved he had you restrained to prevent it. “…Those are _whores_ …!” you finally squeaked out, body curling in a fetal position. “Men pay those women to have sex with them and the women…” You hesitated again, coughing and hacking out your disgust of wanting to fall prey to the remainder of the concoction inside you still. “They…do whatever the men so ask wherever they so ask…!”

“Anything and anywhere you say? Such as?”

When you tried to think of how to respond to that, you stopped yourself. _He’s playing dumb…He knows what they are; he just wants me to say it to urge the potion back into full effect!_ You lowered your head even more, shaking it to respond with a non-vocal ‘no’.

“I believe I asked you a question, pet.” His voice was stern, harboring a quiet anger. It was apparent that he knew you all too well and was aware you figured him out.

“They…they have sex in alleyways mostly…” You cringed, flinching as if something had struck your heart during this moment. Your blood was pumped faster through you, leaving you a bit winded. “Th-The women…they…will do anything…any fetish or…or…”

The cruelty of his smile glistened in the dim lighting of the makeshift room. “Or?”

“Ma-Master…I can’t…!” you whined pitifully, rubbing your legs together to try and stop the dampness you could feel on your thighs once more.

Demiurge turned back to what he was doing, finishing the base of the cage. He started to hammer in the wooden planks next. “Then perhaps you can manage with that dampness between your legs on your own.”

“What do you want from me!” you screamed, losing the battle all too easily no thanks to the demon’s demented encouragement.

“As I said before,” Demiurge began, gesturing the hammer in your direction, “telling you would be all too easy. You must find that answer on your own, pet.”

Saliva dripped from the corner of your mouth as it took all of your concentration to combat the hold the mixture still had on you. “It-Is it a baby?”

He shook his head, the smirk remaining. Whether he was doing so to deny your question or refuse your answer was hard to say. Regardless, Demiurge took to his feet and pulled himself away from the cage he was crafting for you. Coming to the bedside, he moved his finger about your features. The mere caress of the black glove was enough to heighten your excitement as you inhaled sharply at the sensation on your skin.

“You lied to me before, pet. I don’t take kindly to that,” he said in warning. “Need I remind you that I saved your life from your own kind, and yet, you still shield your heart from me?”

Why did he care for your love so much? Wasn’t it in demon nature to hate humans? Even he had easily shown he only saw humans as mere sheep and nothing more. They were inferior, and he cared so little for them. That unnerving dryness in your throat rose to the surface once more, making you rub and squeeze your legs together to prevent the smell of your arousal from enticing him. Demiurge was moving towards you, inches from your face. The warmth of his breath blanketing your features made your toes curl.

“I…I don’t…I didn’t forget, Master…!” you stuttered, biting at your lower lip. His own lips were tantalizingly close, and you wanted so badly to grab onto him and kiss him affectionately. “And I thank you for it…!” Your teeth clenched, struggling to remain in control of your own body.

“And yet, you’re still acting as though you’re not indebted to me.” His head moved to acknowledge how you responded with your body. Demiurge grabbed your inner thigh, pushing one leg away from the other. “Keep yourself exposed to me, pet. I want to be able to smell how excited you’re becoming for me, even if it tortures you.” That grin unnaturally spread across his features, showing his demonic fangs, as his palm began to stroke the place the previously touched.

Tears burned as they flawed your cheeks, making you cry out in agony, as you wanted to fight this hold he had on you. “I-I am…! I know I am…! You—St-Stop! Please, stop!” Your words were becoming a jumbled mess. So badly you wanted to scream you loved him while the other wanted to continue pleading with him to end this sexual torture.

He nasally sighed, the hot wave of air toying with your skin yet again. “Hardly apologetic, are you? You’re even going against our deal in regards to the boy that I offered to save if you promised to be obedient.” Standing to his feet, Demiurge straightened his tie with a clearing of his throat. “Pleasure yourself,” he ordered. The demon turned around on his heels and went back over to the parts of the cage he was to build.

“Wha-What…?”

“You heard me, pet,” he growled threateningly. “Begin by fondling your clit.” The light caught his glasses as he turned to gaze over at you. “I will be able to tell if you’re not being earnest in your actions.” When you struggled with the thought, a grumble of disapproval could be heard rumbling in his throat. “Obey me, or I will see to a more severe punishment.”

A quaking gasp escaped your lips, your fingers moving between your legs, as it was easy enough for you to reach given how he had you bound. Your eyes closed as you tried to focus on keeping the lustful beatings of your heart at bay while the tips of your fingers began to play with your swollen clit.

“Eyes open and on me,” you heard Demiurge command.

With great reluctance, you did as he ordered. Panting becoming heavier as your heart felt as though it would burst from your chest at just seeing and fixating on him while your actions upon your sex became more and more eager. The once chanted sentence in your mind of how you hated him began to transition to how much you wanted and needed him as the last remaining hold that love potion had on you tried to blanket you in an unwarranted grasp of lustful withdrawal from your master’s embrace.

He had stopped making the frame midway through, turning to look upon you with a smirk of triumph. “Faster, and be sure to tell me how badly you’d want me inside of you right now.”

Lower jaw quaking, you felt the insanity reign over you as you obeyed his orders. The once easy to ignore sexual tension in your body was becoming a vicious bloom, needing release at the very assistance of the demon you were forced to love. Being far more fierce in your actions and eager to excite your lubricated walls, you pushed two fingers inside of your wet temple to urge yourself onward. “Ma-Master…please, I didn’t mean it…! My body hurts without you…! I want to feel every inch of your cock inside of me, and if I'm not worthy of that mercy, then your tongue at least!”

Demiurge turned back to the cage, hammering away as he seemed to pull his attention away from you. The mere sight of him seemingly ignoring your words and acts in his name tore your heart apart. “Is that so?”

“Please, don’t look away from me—!”

He irritably gestured the hammer in your direction. “Attempt to fling your orders at me, pet, and I will not take kindly to it.”

Again, a painful strike raked across your thumping heart. It was hurtful to hear him be so dismissive of your plea. “I’ll do anything… ** _anything_** to feel your body on mine again…!” Your two fingers dug further inside of you, curling them upward to try and tease the spongy flesh that could ignite yourself into a quicker orgasm as it was becoming painful just to have the demon you wanted to fuck you completely turn away from you.

He smirked to himself, not turning to you still. “Keep going, pet. I can just barely smell you from over here. If you desire me so, shouldn’t you be so wet that it irritates my acute sense of smell?”

Your thighs tensed, fingers working harder to urge the sound of lubrication into every act upon your form. “It’s torture without you…! I want to feel every ridge of your cock abuse my body and thrust inside of me, claiming me as yours!”

“Claim you, mm?” Demiurge still didn’t turn away from his work, but he was paying attention. Regardless, not having his full interest on you ensnared your body into a painful prison of neglect. “I already have claimed you as mine, pet. Unless you are referring to something else.”

He was fishing for something, but in your drunken state of desire, you didn’t catch onto it so easily. “I-I want for nothing more but my soul and body to be only a mere plaything for you and you alone to enjoy…!” It was then he turned, urging your heart into a rapid rhythm that left you breathless. Something you said urged the cruelly cut corners of his mouth to turn upward. “Ma-Mark me as yours, Master…I beg of you…! Even then I can gladly touch upon myself with your name tasted ever sweetly on my tongue in the late hours of the night during your absence…!”

His teeth flashed in pleasant surprise. “Perhaps when you’re more of stable mind, I will consider that request, my dear.”

“I feel I'm dying without your hands upon me…!” you wailed. Your entire form was on fire. Your skin begged to be caressed by anything of his, anything at all. You’d even take the poison laced tail of the beast if that was what it took to sedate your aching heart.

Much to your relief, you could feel your orgasm inching closer. Your fingers scissored within your tight, wet warmth trying to imagine he was there doing these things but the love potion made you painfully aware it was all your own doing. It hardly brought you the excited climax you so sought for, but with your thumb joining in to press upon your clit, the boiling ecstasy finally reached the peak you had worked hard for. It was a pitiful squeak of a release, your body becoming rigid for a mere moment as you shook with frail enjoyment. The excruciating euphoria dissipated unhurriedly, and your body lay exhausted there on the bed while remaining under his imprisonment.

He tsked at you, making your heart squeeze in misery that you may have displeased him somehow. “I don’t recall giving you permission to cum, pet,” Demiurge explained with a wicked grin.

Your eyes still lost their shine, showing you were very much under someone’s control. “I-I didn’t mean any harm…! I-I love you, Master…Please…! What must I do to show my love…!”

“For now, I'm certain refusing to touch you for the day will do just fine as well as refusing you food.” Again, he was back at the cage hoping to get it done. “Tomorrow, I will see to a few punishments that will more than suffice.”

The food you could do without given your mindset, but not being allowed to touch him made you breakdown crying as though you had been scolded harshly by someone you loved. “I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I’ll do better…I promise I can…!” you whimpered pitifully.

Throughout the remainder of the day, you might as well have been a furniture set piece with how little he cared to look your way or even acknowledge you. The cage was eventually set into place closer to about nightfall from what you could tell when eyeballing the lighting coming from the areas about the doorframe. It was a wide enough cage that you could at least lie down fully but when it came to the height, you noticed it would be impossible for you to stand correctly. The poisonous mixture still lingered, but after a bathroom break you were allowed to have, you could feel it ebbing away from the shores of your better judgment.

You had to confess you did break a promise you swore to the demon you would uphold. You promised to be more obedient, but you fought him on impulse. How stupid of you…He could easily take back his own deal of tending to the young boy and freeing him.

Demiurge admired his handiwork with an approving nod before turning on his heels to acknowledge you for once. “Now, as for you…”

The black mire untwisted from your body and crawled over your skin like an extra layer of it before forming to make the revealing attire. “I…I **_am_** sorry, Master…” You had to confess that part during what sober moment you could manage.

He hummed curiously with a slight raise of his brow.

On your hands and knees, you sighed with a shake of your head. “I broke my deal to you, and I am ashamed for that. The love potion just made me feel so sick that I was willing to do anything to not succumb to it again, even if it was your wish I do so.” Words weren’t enough. What would a demon want you to do that would be truly befitting? Shifting to the floor, you took to your knees yet again and grabbed onto his ankle with your nose buried against the clean surface of his black shoe. “Please, forgive me.”

Demiurge shook you free of his leg, straightening his tie with a hard to read expression. He was grinning but there was something unnerving behind it. “I would prepare myself for tomorrow, pet.” He squatted down in front of you, placing his index finger under your chin to urge your eyes to his. “Perhaps then you can beg for the boy’s life a little bit harder.”

You closed your eyes, sighing dejectedly at the matter. Demiurge’s fingers dug into your hair, petting you rather roughly and making you hiss in dismay as it felt like his gloved hands would truly somehow manage to prick your scalp and make you bleed. Badly, you wanted to ask him to stop but obedience bid your words clamp tightly in your throat.

“What a beautiful sight you are when you’re nothing but a miserable mess in my grasp.” He widened his cruel smile, fangs dripping with salivation at the mere thought of you being in such a predicament. Demiurge urged your face away from him as if he was repulsed by your actions, turning away to head to the door. “Seeing as I have to make sure not to ruin what small chances I have of impregnating you, I’ll have to be lenient till the time comes and goes to where you show the signs I require for acting on such a thing.” He made it to the door, opening it slightly to allow you to see the moonlight. “You disappoint me, pet. You better prove you’re better than this when it comes to deals, or I will refuse to make one with you again.”

When the darkness engulfed you, your forehead pressed against the dingy boards of the makeshift room. Hands turned to fists, you swore at yourself time and again. He had been nothing but fair in that regard, and you—as weak willed as you were—turned on him in an instance without thinking.

He wanted your love, but you couldn’t return it. He was cruel, vicious, and enjoyed torturing others just to watch their spirits break. Yes, he protected you, but it was because he wanted something from you. What was it?

Demiurge didn’t revoke your ability to move about, so when you found the energy to, you left the small building and headed to the barn that housed those that were meant to be skinned. You had to talk to somebody—anybody. The caster would do.

You practically dragged your feet across the ground as though you were a child who had done wrong and had been scolded. Pulling the barn door back and entering the building as quietly as you could, you ventured to the caster’s stall only to notice he was asleep (or at least you hoped).

Hands upon the metal bars, you slid down to your knees and called out to him. “Hey…Hey, wake up,” you whispered, nudging his hand gently.

The caster’s hand twitched until he awoke so quickly he sputtered in distress. Eyes focusing on who was trying to get his attention, he calmed himself with great embarrassment, which flushed his cheeks. “Oh, it’s you. S-Sorry, I thought it was that demon…I…” He recollected himself, moving his hand upon his face to try and wake himself a bit further.

“ ** _I'm_** sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” you interrupted on the other side of his cage. “I was just…I'm so emotionally and physically exhausted, and I really wanted somebody to talk to.”

His silver eyes blinked curiously, pulling away from the door a bit in case you wanted to open it. “What’s the matter?”

Ashamed, you looked away from the man. “I don’t know what he wants from me.” The words you uttered were nearly silent, but you had reached your limit with being this demon’s pet in only a few days. “I’ve tried to understand him so it would be easier to escape from here, but there’s nothing I can think of.”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you’ll never escape from here,” the caster confessed. You could tell in his expression it was hard for him to even say that for himself to hear. “Even if you think you’ve managed, he’ll hunt you down and then destroy your hope of a better life so cruelly, because it gives him joy crushing peoples’ hopes. The one thing I can offer you in terms of advice is just make things easier for yourself and obey him without trouble.”

It wasn’t what you wanted to hear, but perhaps it was something you needed to hear. Your shoulders slumped and you winced regardless as the tears blinded your vision.

The nameless man sighed as he moved his legs inward to a better sitting position. “As for what he wants—if he’s subjecting you to breeding experiments, he wants you to house his baby. I don’t know why he would, truly. Humans are weak to him, and even a strong caster woman would have to prove her loyalty to him to have the creature care to consider her a perfect vessel for a thing. But, I…” He stopped himself, scratching the back of his head.

You sniffled back your sadness, trying to regain control of your emotions. “What? What is it?”

“How much horrible news can I give you, I wonder?” He muttered that delicately in a sarcastic, lighthearted way perhaps to make light of the situation. “Any creature can more then likely house a demons’ child. Humans have a better chance at that than anyone if not accounting for other demons, as demons were once humans—they were merely twisted into a cruel design either by magic, emotions, or judgment. But…the process isn’t as smooth as it would be if you bred with another human. It’ll be just as the demon itself: cruel and as though you are being tortured. The child will be malformed into the most honest version of that beast, and your body is not meant to house something like that. And…to my understanding,” he reluctantly continued, “if the stories I heard were true, a human woman can easily die subjecting herself to this. If not die, the labor will be beyond torturous itself—like your soul and body are being stabbed by a thousand knives and those blades are raking ever slowly back and forth into your core. Supposedly, one human woman subjected herself to this, and she was in that horrible labor for three days till she finally passed away. The entire process is unnatural, and the gods make you feel the punishment for it.”

Thinking on the very idea, you sputtered out a pathetic laugh. “Well, you did say he loved to torture people. I guess that’s what he wants.”

He hummed in thought, cupping his rugged chin with a raise of his brow. “I don’t know… The way he acts with you is a bit… _off_.”

“Off?”

“Well, I would say that he’s merely using the breeding experiments as a veil to just rape you needlessly and feed off of what your previous pain was. You miscarried, right?”

“And had an abusive husband that I…” You trailed off, wincing at the memory, as you were not in your right mind when you snapped. “…I did away with…”

The magic caster wasn’t sure what to say to that. He didn’t have the whole story, so he didn’t jump on defending your actions. You could tell just by looking at him he was perturbed. “At any rate, it seems he’s feeding off of your fear and anxiety when it comes to that former husband of yours. The more you respond in horror, the happier he is. But… something doesn’t make sense to me still. I’ve heard you stand up to him, and he doesn’t lash out at you as I’d expect, even of a human sex slave. I would blame it on the idea he’s sexually frustrated and just looking at you as an outlet till he grows tired of you or he becomes sated, but this demon schemes. There is something he wants from you, but I don’t know what it is.”

 _That makes two of us_ , you thought to yourself. It was the whole reason you wanted to talk to the caster. He’d been here longer than you, and you prayed he knew the demon better. He did to a degree but not as you had hoped.

“By the way…that young boy…that clown came in here and took him away a day or so ago. What happened to him?”

A sigh shook your body as you tried to regain your energy. “I made a deal with the demon, and told him he could have my soul if he just healed the child and let him be free from here. He agreed.”

The caster’s silver eyes widened in disbelief. “You sold yourself to the devil just to save a child? That’s…selfless, yes, but also insane. Woman, can’t you see what he’s doing—he’s trapping you! The more you give of yourself the less likely you’ll find rest even in death.”

“It was the heat of the moment, and I cannot stand by and watch a child just slowly die!” you responded passionately in your defense. If anything, you were doing whatever you could to prove you were in the right. Your hands clasped the sides of your head. “Please, just tell me something worth hearing…anything…! I feel I'm losing my mind. With every passing day, I lose a part of myself. Even just hearing my name is like a splash of cold water being doused on my body, waking me up again into this inferno. One day, I'm going to lose that too, and the demon will take it from me with great pride…”

You could hear the caster open his mouth to speak but he hesitated. The hesitation subsiding, he asked, “What is your name?”

Having someone ask that made your heart flutter in a sort of reprieve you hadn’t felt in days. “Y/N.”

The nameless caster moved against the iron bars, resting his face between them as he looked to you with a crooked yet weary smile. “Y/N…When nobody bothers to remember your name, yourself included, I will do my best to remind you.”

A smile. It was the first time you had smiled in gods only knew how long by now. Hand to your chest, you looked to him with tears in your eyes. “Thank you…I wish I could have done the same for you before you lost yours.”

The caster merely shrugged his expression, too tired to do much else. “I don’t need it. I'm safer without it.” He sighed, pushing himself away from the bars and trying to find comfort back on the soiled hay. “You’re exhausted. It’s best you go back to the demon’s bedroom and sleep.”

“It’s actually more like his office space. He just made it into a bedroom for me,” you explained. “What about you? Did he feed you anything?”

He opened one eye to glance upward at you. “He did, and even if he hadn’t, I would advise you not to risk stealing food on my behalf. The last thing I need is for you to make a deal to save me and then the next thing I see is you’re a demon.” He shut his eye once more, sighing heavily as he shifted about in his own prison cell. “Go to bed. We all could afford some rest about here.”

The thought of going back to that empty room was hardly appealing, but you took to your feet and did as the caster suggested. You still had your punishments to look forward to in the next coming days for your disobedience.


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of a baby crying would never get easier. The nightmare would never cease. Even if you knew that’s what it was, your body wouldn’t allow you to rouse from your slumber, and instead, you were forced to endure it. But it wasn’t as you pictured it in the past—it wasn’t you running to the empty crib or enjoying a fantasy of what it would be like to actually have your daughter, but something far different…far darker.

You were lying on something cold and hard. It felt akin to a smooth, rocky slab. Everything around you was hard to make out as it all flickered in and out of existence with the awkward and unnerving rhythm of the candle’s light. Faces were featureless, but you knew they were demonic in nature and their wide, white grins pulled at the frail strings of your fear.

“Ah, she’s here!”

The voice was unfamiliar to you, but you recognized it as feminine. Your body felt weak and any attempt made to move it was impossible. You might as well have been strapped down into place. “What…What’s happening…What’s going on…?” you managed to utter, every word expressing your horror and displeasure in the situation.

“Y/N, your baby is finally born!” The woman sounded ecstatic, urging you to gaze down at the foot end of the slab you were upon to notice someone there, holding a swaddled child. “Do you wish to hold her?”

“My…My baby…?” You could hardly even find it within yourself to raise your arms, making you wonder how hard it would be to hold this child. “I can’t…move…!”

“A shame, really. She’s beautiful.” The shadowed figure with a matching twisted smile as the rest moved closer to where you were resting.

The closer she came, the more horrified you felt as the pitches of the baby became almost demonic in nature. Your stomach twisted and curled in uneasiness only to look at your wrists to notice two people beside you were keeping you down. The sounds started to become more distorted and unnerving as the small bouts of giggles and laughter turned to hissed, animalistic noises of the damned. The black, shadowed faces with white, wide Cheshire cat like smirks soon spouted red, narrow eyes.

“See for yourself,” the faceless creature continued, showing the swaddled baby to you.

It was merely a deformed demon, a creature hard to even describe marked in afterbirth. Its red skin was inhuman and there were only black, soulless eyes on its face that you could make note of with the stubby horns upon its head. When she tried to insist you hold it (even if you were unable), you screamed tearfully.

With a heavy inhale, you found yourself waking up in a hurry the following morning. Tears and sweat marred your face to the point you weren’t even sure what was what anymore. Hands to your skin, you tried to wipe it away while your repulsion at what was to happen made you quake in fear for your child’s future.

 _It’s going to be an abomination…It’s going to be hideous! No hybrid of a creature should exist in this world!_ you thought as you cried into your palms.

Wiping the tears from your eyes, you heard the whistles and songs of the birds just outside the tent. Even if the sun had yet to rise, the once darkened night was lighter by comparison of the evening hours, and you knew it would be dawn soon. Removing the blanket from your body, you took to your feet and made your way to the door to listen.

Nothing.

Nobody was talking, laughing, or even could be heard walking on the opposite side. Demiurge must have still been at Nazarick while his underlings were either already at their respected positions or asleep. Did demons even sleep? Well, they were demons…still once human that possibly remembered and went by their old habits.

Bringing a hand to your chest you pushed open the door to let the gentle dew upon the grass grace your senses. It was refreshing in a way. Your foot touching upon the dampened field, you breathed in great relief at just feeling something so welcoming given the days of torment and regret.

It had nearly been a week, and it felt like years. How was a demon able to do this to you? He made time pass slow, brutally so, in comparison to your own life back in the kingdom with your formal, abusive husband. Each new day you never knew if you’d see him and if you did, you were unaware of what he had in store for you. The smell and feel of the earth made you think you were free, but it was only for a moment, as you knew the reality of it all would come crashing down about you.

Boldness was on your side as you hurried out into the open field to get a good look about. It was still eerily quiet, but you would count your blessings with such. Moving to the fence around the farm, you placed your fingertips upon the wood and sighed. “I cannot lose hope. I have to pray one day I will escape from here…”

The feel of magic pulled at your core, making your heart tighten in your chest as you heard a spell activate behind you. Turning, you noted the teleportation spell. Demiurge ventured through, grinning at where you appeared to be standing. Perhaps he was hoping you would go through with the idea of escaping once more.

“What are you doing, pet?” Demiurge asked. The mere question on its own was a threat, and you pulled away from the wooden planks that acted as a barrier to the world beyond.

“Nothing…Master.” You turned, bowed to him in respect as he bent down to grab your collar’s chain. “I was merely looking about the enclosure.”

“Mm, so for once, you do not lie.” He applauded the situation but even his condescending tone could be heard vibrating behind every word spoken. “Good girl.” His gloved hand caressed your head before he turned to head towards the buildings in the back. “Now, about your punishment…”

You followed, heart squeezing in agonizing pain at remembering how you broke your deal to him. Since he wanted to get you pregnant, you had that on your side, but even a demon could be oblivious to his own strength. When the door to the torture chamber came closer and closer into view, you panicked and jerked violently on the chain. “P-Please! Don’t skin me! I will do anything you ask but that!”

Demiurge turned, his hand grabbing your face to squeeze it tightly and make you submit to his demands without so much as voicing you do so. “I would dare not consider it as of yet,” he grinned, the warmth of that sentence blanketing your face as he spoke. “Not unless you forced my hand.”

His harsh grip slid from your features, allowing you a sliver of peace.

“You’ve not bathed in days, and I was merely taking you out back to do so.” Demiurge gestured at you with a glaring look. “You swore never to fight me, pet. That means no matter what I choose to do with you, you’re to let me do so. That boy is still very much in my grasp, and I can choose to kill him in a matter of moments.”

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” you apologized, not wishing for the child to have hope he would be free only to have you be the reason he would be butchered and fed to the other humans.

The same wooden tub came into view again, but this time it was Demiurge who cleaned it out to replace the old water with something new. You weren’t sure what to say to him. What could you even offer to do that would be welcome by the demon? He didn’t want to abuse you by any means; therefore, a lot of what you would endure would be useless. Apologies were meaningless to him as well.

“Get in, pet.”

Demiurge’s voice snapped you awake, making you move from the nearby rock formation you were sitting on to venture over to the wooden basin. The mirage of clothing melted away, pooling at your feet before transforming into the double of the demon. It went to an idle stance, arms behind its back as it stared ahead. Demiurge was removing his black gloves to put off to the side when you managed to step into the cold, fresh water. It was hard to even consider sitting down right away, as you weren’t used to the chill that was only worsened by the bit of cold in the morning air, but Demiurge was soon behind you and forced you to when his hands grabbed your shoulders.

Teeth clenched, you embraced yourself as you tried to settle and adjust to the temperature. You weren’t allowed to complain. The moment you opened your mouth to do so, you bit back the words and just dealt with the harsh sensation of his nails digging into your scalp to clean your hair. He was unforgiveable in his acts. His claws dug so cruelly upon your skin that it felt intentional, as though he wanted to mark you in some manner as chastisement.

“What…What can I do to make it up to you, Master?” you asked, a hiss escaping your teeth as you felt him excite another small, open wound about your neck when he moved to wash you there.

“Mm, what indeed…” The demon’s voice trailed off, as he himself was limited in terms of retribution that he could act upon you. Unbeknownst to you, however, his grin etched the corners of his face as he pondered the very thought. “I may have an idea in mind.” His fingers curled about your neck, letting the tips of his claws tease your delicate human skin. “By the way, pet, why were you in the barn last night?”

Your heart thumped in your chest violently. Would he be furious if you told him the truth? He seemed to find absolute enjoyment in the very idea that you would suffer at the hands of your own kind. “At times…I find myself lonely, so I venture to the barn to speak to the other humans…” You tried your best to make sure none of it came across as a lie. “…If they’ll let me, that is.”

Demiurge stifled a chuckle in his throat. “Is that so?”

Did he believe you? He was hard to read. You couldn’t even say looking in his eyes would matter as he often kept them closed or squinted. Without even gazing up at him, you knew his grin would be the same twisted design it always was. As you continued to wonder such a thing, you felt his grip migrate to your right breast, tightening rather cruelly to where you gasped and splashed about in the water.

His words hissed towards your ear. “Are you that lonely, my pet?”

A pain-riddled huff escaped you as you tried to just deal with the unwanted demon’s caress. “I-I just wanted to talk to somebody…!” you managed to squeak out. Your breasts were still sensitive given your lack of desire to let the milk go to waste in hopes of getting your child back.

The demon’s teeth snapped near your earlobe, seemingly disappointed by that answer. “Am I not good enough for you? Do you still require the attention of those that would sooner see you killed?”

You thrashed about till you felt Demiurge move you closer to his chest, perhaps to keep you still. “I don’t want to bother you, Master!”

“Yet, when you were love potion induced, you tried to contact me constantly.” His teeth flashed in his twisted smile. “You’re lying to me, pet, and I don’t take kindly to that.”

You just received no pleasure having the voice of your tormentor haunt you. Anytime you bothered him with a sober mind, you worried what he would do. You didn’t wish to allow the beast pleasure in your misery. However, it was at this point you realized how lost in a web of lies you were and just broke down into tears. Body quivering, you felt his hold on you retreat, allowing a moment to embrace your knees to your chest as you sobbed like a child who had done wrong.

An unsympathetic aww passed his lips. He sweetly pressed his fingertips against your cheeks before moving it back to your hairline. “And how do you think **_I_** feel, pet?” His cold, uncaring touch moved inward once more, breaking you away from your knees as he brought you close to his upper body yet again. “I have done nothing but care for you, tend to your needs, and train you to be better, but this is how you repay me?” His grip clasped down on your chin, spindly fingers moving back and forth to stroke your jaw line. “I told you I loved you, and you repaid me with lies.”

Your voice shook. “I only just…met you…” you whimpered, trying to dry your eyes. “It takes time for humans to fall in love…”

“I suppose you are a different race entirely,” Demiurge said with a grumble. “Aren’t you a breed that usually uses the term _soulmates_?”

The word made you sigh in exasperation. “Perhaps love stricken fools do, but not everybody does.” You tried to take a moment to calm yourself, hoping to bring sanity back into your mind. “If we found our perfect match every time there would be fewer hearts broken.”

Demiurge chuckled. “And fewer murders, I do suppose.”

Having him dig that back up, you flinched. “I did…something awful. I don’t agree with my past actions, but I just snapped. Even a beaten animal will break eventually and go on primal instincts to survive.” You did your best to wash yourself of it, but you knew that bloodstain would remain on your hands.

“So I’ve seen.” The demon delighted in the very memory of all the times he had witnessed it himself. “Humans are quite frightful when pushed to their limits. I would easily say they become worse than demons.”

You didn’t want to continue that conversation. “How is it you know you love me as you do? You’ve only known me for six days now.”

“You have a peculiar smell. It is what drew me to you to begin with.” He gestured his hand poetically. “Maybe you were ovulating or maybe it was the sensation of your power, it was hard to say in that city that smelt dreadful as it were. Without powerful items to aid them, I’ve not known many humans to possess the abilities you do when it comes to spell casting.” He directed your gaze to him yet again. “And even so, you do not boast of it.”

Your lower lip fell as you softly spat at the idea. “I would appear no better than a crippled dog trying to pride itself on its strength in front of a furious beast that could kill it in one blow. I’d rather die beaten and broken than die a fool for spouting any nonsense.”

“If you ever dared try, I would have cut off your tongue to teach you a lesson,” Demiurge reminded you, cruelly rubbing his index finger against your cheek to tease the thought of piercing your skin. “But it is good you know your place against me, your Master.” He removed his cold touch from your features, turning his focus back to bathing you. “Now, to finish this and then return back to your bedroom.”

His touch was still very much the stuff of nightmares. He was intentionally being spiteful and sadistic, savoring every moment of groping at your sensitive chest when he realized it to be so whenever you flinched. His fingers would grasp in kindness before slowly raking them back against the side and underside of your breasts when cleaning you. When he reached between your legs, you had to resist the instinct to fight him off.

Demiurge even paused the moment he clasped his hand about your bare womanhood, perhaps giving you a moment to respond. When you didn’t, he humphed at the very notion before burying his fingers into your entrance to try and entice you to do something. He was pushing you, wanting to see if you’d betray your deal again.

Panicked, you thrashed about again. Finding salvation in his arm nearby, you wrapped your own around it and held it tightly to try and release the unwanted tension somewhere as you felt every agonizing moment as his fingers curled, relaxed, and then curled again inside of you. “St…Mmmph…!’ Quickly, you swallowed the words you wanted to say as you refused to give him the fulfillment he was hunting for.

Feeling you shake from a mixture of fear and pain made him grin widely. “I would prepare myself, if I were you,” the demon warned. Those words warmed the chill in the air, allowing you to see it expressed in a huff of crystalline vapor. “Else, what becomes of you later will be far worse by comparison.”

Having that vague comment to go on, tears pricked the corners of your eyes as you whimpered softly. “Sh-Shouldn’t you wait? I thought you wanted to be certain that I was pregnant before doing anything again!”

“I said I had to be careful with you, pet,” Demiurge reminded you. “I said nothing about stopping my breeding experiments with you. You and I are losing nothing by trying every chance we are given.”

You wanted him to remove his hand. There was no pleasure you could gain from this other than what your body was trying to desperately feed off of. As you tried to just deal with it, you heard Marleana soon make herself known.

“Lord Demiurge,” she spoke, bowing respectfully.

Demiurge removed his fingers with a sigh of annoyance at being interrupted. “This better be important, Marleana.”

“It is, sir—with great news, in fact. A bipedal sheep has become pregnant.” She herself expressed a twisted grin of glee at the very mention.

Pregnant…? A human woman became pregnant with some demi-human’s child? That seemed impossible! How did that even occur!

“Really? This is wonderful news!” Demiurge beamed, shifting his glasses up the slope of his nose. “Give me a moment, and I will meet you there.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Marleana spoke before taking her leave.

Demiurge turned then to you, his brow shrugging at your shocked expression. “See? It can happen. It merely takes a bit of doing.” He reached for the towel he had folded up on a rock nearby to fan it out for you to come into. “Now, we mustn’t linger. I need to see what to expect from this hybrid being born in the coming months.”

“How can she be so sure…?” you asked, stepping out of the tub and accepting the towel without hesitation. It was still so cold in the morning hours and the water did little to keep you from shivering. “Maybe the woman is just sick.”

The demon rubbed you down quickly, for once not being cruel by his own innate design. “I will be looking her over to be certain, and you will join me.” After he was done drying you off, he snapped his fingers to beckon the double to slide back over your body and warm you once more with the clothing of choice it created. “Come, now.” Demiurge grabbed the chain’s metal train and headed to the breeding section of the farm.

You didn’t want to go back there. You wanted to go back to the building that had become your own prison. At least it felt safer by comparison. A part of you was scared it would be the same woman as before. If she got pregnant with some Minotaur half-breed child, there was no way she’d survive that pregnancy.

The horrible smell of sex, dirt and blood wafted your senses, making you gag on impact of it. You did your best not to draw attention to yourself as Marleana came to escort you both to the female in question.

“This one,” she mentioned, gesturing into the stall.

Demiurge rolled the chain into his possession to shorten your leash as his eyes turned to the stall with you. It was a woman that had to at least have been in her early twenties judging by appearances. Her auburn hair was a tattered mess and covered her features, but you could tell a portion of her face was dotted in freckles. She was trying to mouth something but nothing came out. Did she lose her voice, or was she that tired?

“This one, eh?” He handed the chain over to his succubus subordinate before unlocking the enclosure to allow himself inside. Demiurge knelt down, moving his hand upon her exposed stomach to feel if there was truly anything inside of her. From what you could see she almost appeared more than a mere few weeks along. “Who was her mate again?”

“A Naga, my Lord. I had to remove him from the stall as he was continuing to get excited by her scent.”

“Was he charmed?” Demiurge questioned.

“Nagas hardly need encouragement in most circumstances if they’re given human prey. This one was fine to enjoy her within the boundaries we gave him,” the succubus explained. “Dreadful habit of toying with her ability to breathe, however, by constricting her. He never lets it go too far, but I guess he couldn’t tell she was pregnant, or he would have stopped by your command.”

Not knowing where the male went, you looked into the next stall in a fit of curiosity. Sure enough, the Naga beast was coiled about on the ground, resting in the sunlight that was allowed into his stall. He had dark skin with wild, black hair. His scales were equally dark in color with black and lighter brown designs etched about. To you, he appeared like any common snake you’d see in the wild by serpent design.

Demiurge moved his attention between the woman’s legs. The moment he tried to pull her thighs from one another, she seemingly panicked. However, only a grunting and frantic sound came about—no words. The demon had little patience for the human, and pushed her head back down on the straw beneath her to quiet the woman. “How are you able to tell she’s pregnant? What are her other signs?”

“No blood lately on her or the straw, and it’s been more than two months. She’s been rather ravenous in terms of a diet and lethargic as well. Her mate claims he can still smell she’s ovulating, but I guess human females do these things even when pregnant.”

“Her stomach is a bit rounder and firmer in some areas as well.” After discovering what he needed, Demiurge took back to his feet and left the sobbing woman alone. “Wonderful…” His voice trailed off, but you could easily hear the dark anticipation mounting in that one word alone. “Feed her better than the others. Keep a watch on her and make sure nothing disrupts this pregnancy. Recall what you did differently with these two and jot it down for me. If we can find something in there that could excite the other women to become pregnant, we will have our mixed races for better scroll production in no time.”

Marleana bowed. “Of course, my Lord.”

Demiurge saw as you were looking at the Naga in the other stall. The creature was so big, the serpent tail was coiled about multiple times to allow for the human half to have something to rest on top of. You could only imagine how large he was unfurled. “As for this one, try and set him up with another partner in the meantime. I am sure he’ll appreciate it.”

“Should another partner be possible, my Lord, I will do so.”

Demiurge took the chain back from his underlining, giving her a firm look. “There aren’t any?”

“None. All of the bipedal sheep brought here have all been mated. Unless you wish to bring another over from the skinning farm, he’ll merely need to wait.”

“I’ll consider the thought. For now, I have other matters to attend to.” He moved forward, tugging on your chain to urge you to follow.

A horrible sickness swelled in your gut. If a human woman and a Naga could procreate for some unseen reason, then it only gave fuel to the fire of you managing as well with a demon. Even if the magic caster spoke of rumors regarding women impregnated by demons, you refused to believe them. You always saw them as horror stories to keep women in line when it came to their partners and birthing their lover’s children, or a demon could be birthed as punishment for your misdeeds.

“If she was…only two months pregnant, Master, whatever is inside of her is already larger than a human baby. She might not be able to hold that for nine months.” Would she even hold it for nine months? Human children could be kept that long but she wasn’t holding just a human baby. Would this kill her too?

Demiurge scoffed playfully at your words. “If it gets to a point she’s unable to move or breathe, we will cut it from her. If it’s merely her genetics that has proven her to be a lucky one in terms of procreation with a demi-human, I need that woman alive. The baby would do, but a human as a starting point for all demi-human reproduction will work wonders for the other mix breeds.”

“What of that woman?” you asked as you were escorted back into the confines of your own ‘home’. “She wasn’t talking normally. She was just…making sounds.”

Demiurge shrugged, shutting the door behind him. “A mute, I suppose is what that’s called in your world. I didn’t cut off her tongue. That would be irresponsible of me or even Marleana to do, I assure you.” His twisted grin cracked the foundation of his features at the mere thought of such an act. Any mention of such torturous deeds excited him to no end. “She needs that tongue to pleasure the creature she’s with.”

The very thought made you squirm, closing your eyes and turning away from the demon at his sick joy at such a thing.

Demiurge grabbed your chin, forcing you to gaze upon him. Seeing your reflection in his glasses made you feel appalled by what you had become. “Take heart, my dear, soon we’ll have the answers we need to make this easier on the both of us. You’ll have your baby, as will I.”

A gasp escaped you, recalling that nightmare from earlier. You didn’t want to know what the abomination would look like. “I…I'm glad to hear it…” The words were false, but you couldn’t act disgusted or disinterested. Demiurge would merely use it against you to excite his own fantasies.

His hand gripped upon your shoulder, urging you to sit down back upon your bed. “Now, about your punishment.” The demon slowly removed his black gloves. “Since you find it so appalling to handle my other form, perhaps we can take this moment to have you adjust.”

Thinking back on that toad with demonic teeth, you cringed at the very idea. “N-Now?”

“Is that a problem?” Demiurge questioned, that unnerving frown making itself known in the process. “You said you wouldn’t complain, and I do still have that child in my care.”

Having to endure that horror show once more made you stifle a heave of disgust. He was a monster. At least in this elf look he appeared more human in a sense. “F-Fully clothed again…?”

Demiurge shook his head, the grin widening. “I told you I would reward you last time, don’t you remember? I will reward you with all of my clothing removed, so you can enjoy the full experience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait on this one. A lot of stuff happened lately, and it's been crazy (bad). lol
> 
> Also, saddened to say this story has become the target of flamer(s). It's unfortunate as I hate drama (especially when we have a killer pandemic going on--does it hurt people to be a smidgen nice during this rough year??) I was told what's going on, and I'm keeping my wit's about me. I refuse to be chased out by this person(s), and I do hope they get a dang hold on themselves. But I'll put the warning/reminder here as well as I put it at the front of the fic:
> 
> So there's a problem going around in this fandom where a lot of Evil!Demiurge fics get attacked by 'anons'. It has been a problem before I was even in the fandom, and I ask you not respond to these comments. I will delete them after I screenshot them for use later in the fandom if it comes down to that. ♥ If you see any hateful remarks, just use the moment to leave a nicer comment in its place. :) That's all I ask~. Thanks again so much for the support. It truly outweighs the bad.
> 
> I'm a hard woman to beat down as I've endured flames before, but not consistent flames like this. It can kill the inspiration but not snuff it out completely. So don't worry about that. ♥
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	15. Chapter 15

He was more than willing to undress himself, twirling his twisted fingers about his red tie to undo the knot and let the fabric fall to the side rather neatly. The sound of his red striped suit jacket being removed next caused you to panic but your desire to do so was in place of heavy, heated panting of distrust. The demon folded the clothing he wore as armor and smirked at your reaction.

“Excited already? We’ve hardly just begun,” he sneered.

You turned away, fingers curling upon the cover of the bed’s mattress. “S-Sorry, Master. When I'm anxious, I tend to not notice what I'm doing…”

The leather of his gloves caressed your cheek, urging you to gaze at him. “Eyes on me,” Demiurge demanded. “You were looking forward to this previously, were you not?”

 _When I was drugged, yes_ , you thought as your knuckles turned a shade lighter with how tightly you were beginning to grip the blanket near you.

Each button he unfastened from his white undershirt felt like a string of anguish was being plucked in your heart. The pallid cloth loosening more and more, it was finally undone enough for him to shed it from his skin and expose the muscular appearance underneath. Seeing how finely fit he was didn’t make it any easier. He could snap your neck in one quick movement judging by the six rows of muscles under his chest he now exposed to you.

 _Gods, no…Gods, no…!_ you whimpered. Looks were always deceiving as were titles. In his clothing he just looked lanky to you, as though he were just some tall creature that could easily be overcome if a martial artist perhaps struck him. Seeing what was obviously underneath made you realize even in a fit of strength you or anybody else would be easily outdone. He said he was even an imp but he possessed spells and abilities far beyond that of a mere imp. The demon was a maze of curiosities that made no sense. Each layer gave way to hope you’d find your escape somehow, but every new day he removed those layers to watch as your hope melted away in your expression and felt it sicken your heart.

It delighted him. Even as you tried to fight your desire to look away, you saw he was grinning wider than before as he could feel how hopeless you had become.

The power in the room began to swell once more and you heard the shifting and breaking of bones as the demon began to transform into his other, grotesque form. Watching as he began to sweat and even jerk a bit violently to do so was straight out of a nightmare. His mouth widened all the more till it cracked open to create an even wider maw full of sharp, jagged teeth, the color of his skin morphing to a sickly green till the hue darkened in some areas with a lighter underbelly starting just under his mouth. The skin from his back could be heard tearing open and allowing the claw tipped wings to sprout forth and fan excitedly to where the objects in the room shivered in obedience to the wind he created. Eyes widening and taking a more toad like appearance, red and black in design, were soon open and staring you down past the oddly placed human nose he had where his spectacles rested. The elf ears themselves turned a green color as well, shrinking in form it seemed or perhaps the size of his head just made them appear so much smaller.

 _I don’t want to touch this thing…I don’t…!_ you thought in a tearful panic. Demiurge still had his pants on, and you didn’t want to know what the rest even truly looked like at this point. In your previous hysterical state when he last took this form, you didn’t even get a good look or sense of what his manhood could be like—was it normal or something more twisted?

His eyes closed, his mouth doing the same to hide the rows of intimidating fangs. Demiurge placed his hand upon his chest as he bowed before you. “By all means, my dear, this form is better suited for procreation. The other can do just as well, but this is the form that accounts for whose body is truly able to abide and respond to my _primitive_ actions.”

You sniffled back your sorrowful horror. “This…This is your true form…?”

The lips of the beast pulled back as he snickered at the question. “No, actually. I have multiple forms. I am not just an imp, you see.”

Your body felt cold, all color draining from your face as you went rigid. “Wha-What…?”

“Imp was a starter class for all demons where I am from.” His grin returned to the normal, twisted design as he explained himself. “I am an archdevil.”

Lower lip trembling, you could taste your tears in passing as they grazed your lips. “No… ** _NO_** …! This cannot be!” you screamed, placing your hands upon your lowered head. _He-He cannot be…He’s actually a damn archdevil! Those monsters are practically the rulers of the demon world and can set your soul aflame or turn you to stone just by staring at you!_

You were never getting out. All small forms of that hope to even do so were snuffed out like a candle’s flame in the roaring wind.

Demiurge’s elongated fingers moved towards your chin to urge you to look at him once more. You expected he would lash out at you, chastise you for not listening to his order prior, but he didn’t. Taking one of his four fingers, he cautiously dried under your eyes to be rid of the tears he had encouraged in your fit of hysteric despair.

“See now why it is better to obey me, pet?” The tip of his sharp claw pricked underneath your jaw shortly after his kind gesture, making you worry he would puncture you with it. “I could have killed you easily should I had desired to, but have I? So many times I could have killed all who work here for me, even if against their will, but I spare them and give them hope and a hatred they can direct at me if they so choose. I have treated you fairly and more, pet, but you refuse my affection.” His spindly fingers sprawled across his bare chest that was painted in the bi-colored green hues. “Do I not deserve your love for treating you akin to a queen in this situation? Even your people, I have fed them when I could have let them completely starve. Food is in short supply, but can you say I am not trying? Even Lord Ainz has allowed me wheat and grain to provide a better meal for those in need. However, I feed the obedient and starve the defiant. Perhaps it is cruel to you, but it is how you train lesser beings to be subservient.”

You wanted to die, but what point would there be? He would find a way to resurrect you now that he had your soul or, worse yet, turn you into a demon. “The baby is going to be a devil crossbreed abomination…” you muttered in despair thinking about such a thing. “Why do you want this… ** _Why do you want this!_** ” you screeched the second time, grabbing onto his arm, begging for an answer.

He spat angrily at your query, pulling away from you. “You would dare speak so lowly of a child I would create with you?” A growl could be heard rumbling in his throat, threatening you. “If you do not know that answer, then why should I grant you with one?” His hand wrapped about the metal train of the collar, pulling you forward. “Remove the rest of my clothing, pet and let’s get on with this. You have my anger to subdue now.”

You fell forward, grabbing onto his thighs for support to prevent yourself from falling face first between his legs. Lower lip trembling still, you nervously grabbed onto his belt to unfasten it before working on the remainder of his pants. You weren’t particularly keen to see what was underneath but once his underwear was done away with you were forced with the sight.

It wasn’t normal, much to your regret. Four, intimidating spikes formed on the underside along the shaft and seven near the head of the organ. It was the same cream-color on the top but darker underneath and a bit near the base. Seeing the spikes made you nearly want to vomit. Was he going to tear you apart with this? Was that why it burned so horribly last time?

Demiurge spat in annoyance at your look of horror, grabbing your hand and forcing you to rub his cock to feel they were fleshy by design and would move accordingly to what was around them. “They are not poisonous, and they are not as sharp as knives.”

 _Gross, gross, gross…!_ you thought, biting at your lower lip to still your desire to scream. “What…What do these things do?” All creatures had a reason for the design of their manhood. You couldn’t help but be curious, but you also wanted to still your concerns.

“Excite me, pet, and find out,” Demiurge ordered. You could still hear his frustration from earlier, his anger yet to be quelled.

How? He didn’t like to be sucked off. You knew that from days previous, and he wouldn’t answer you as to what he truly enjoyed. To be honest, you were happy with that. You didn’t want to stick that thing in your mouth now. It was then you remembered something he ordered of you before when he did this transformation. It didn’t work prior when you tried to arouse him but it was worth a shot.

Taking to your feet, you cautiously placed your hands on the wide maw of the beast and urged him to lower his head so you could at least try to kiss him. _Please, let this work_ , you mused to yourself as you kissed upon the one place of his giant jaws you could manage to.

Demiurge responded, opening his mouth to allow you better access against his twisted features but only for a moment as his hand cruelly grabbed upon your throat that wasn’t concealed by the collar, knocking the wind from you. You gasped for air, clawing at his grasp in desperation. “Don’t you **_dare_** , pet. Don’t you dare continue to lie to me!”

You coughed, gulping loudly for any chance to breathe. “Wa-What’s wrong, Ma-Master…!”

“That is not the kiss you gave me last time,” Demiurge reminded you. “You kissed me so passionately and with a desire to nearly suffocate yourself that I had to pull you away. This one you grant me now is rigid, lifeless—you dare grant me such a reward for all I do for you?”

You were reaching your wit’s end. You wanted to scream you didn’t love him just to make his blood boil and make him possibly kill you. But, just like that, you surrendered. You relaxed your hands away from his grasp and merely gazed up at him without a word, tears blurring your vision.

What could you do?

You couldn’t run.

You couldn’t express your hatred of him, else he’d merely see you punished till you begged for death.

You couldn’t lie, because he’d feel the honest truth behind your disguise.

Even if you dared to kill yourself, he would still have you.

“Pl…ease…” The word was difficult to comprehend given how defeated you felt and how quietly it was uttered. It was almost mouthed given your exhaustion. “…I…give up…”

Weirdly, Demiurge’s face relaxed into a forlorn expression of confusion. However, the appearance was quickly replaced with anger once more as his teeth snapped in frustration, urging you back down onto the mattress. He removed the remainder of his clothing that had bunched at his ankles all thanks to your doing before stomping away. You thought he was actually going to abide by your wish. You should have known better, as that was not the demon’s style. Mulling about on the countertop of his desk, he pulled a small container that appeared all too familiar from about his workload and ventured over towards you. It was a soft pink…it was the tainted breast milk he got from you before.

“Let’s see if the byproduct has the same effect, shall we?”

You backed up against the wall, remembering all too well what the potion did to you. Even if it could be a watered down variant of it, you didn’t want it back in your body. “No…Please, no!”

“ ** _SUBMIT!_** ”

It was the loudest and most anger filled command mantra he had ever given you. It nearly felt as though you would go deaf with how his voice rang violently in your ears, forcing your body to obey.

He grabbed your face maliciously, digging his nails into your skin to compel your mouth open. “ ** _Do not resist!_** ” Demiurge ordered once more under the spell’s care, causing your body to go with the direction he so desired. He pulled the cork off of the top, placing the circular lid near your lips. “Swallow this.”

You were forced to act, allowing him to pour it down your throat and see if it would truly take hold.

When it was all gone, he placed the top back into place before removing the container entirely. Even as your unbending body was forced under his control, you could still talk and act within what was allowed of his commands. Nothing happened right away, making you hope and pray that it was a dud regardless of the milk having been dyed the color of the love potion. However, within a few minutes you felt that pain riddled thumping in your chest, and you knew it was coming.

“No… ** _No_** … **_Stop!_** ” You didn’t want to look at him. The moment you did would be the moment it would take hold completely.

“I am fine to **_make_** you love me, pet, but until you actually come to your senses and bond with your mate, then you’ll be forced to endure this process.”

There was twisted excitement in his statement, perhaps showing great pride in having domination over you. Honestly, it was hard to fucking think on what he was wanting when you were about to go mad over how your heart was encased back into its barbed wire prison. “I feel…like I'm dying…! I'm going to pass out…! My heart, it hurts!” The emotions of love and lust were twisting together into a tight ball of euphoric sickness. You needed it to stop. You needed it gone.

As you continued to deny gazing at your ‘mate’, Demiurge took to your visage once more and urged you to. The light faded from your eyes and you stopped resisting. A face to whom you were supposed to put this unbridled passion towards made your senses fall to the twisted creation that he had brought into your life. “ ** _You are free to move_** ,” he spoke, allowing the spell to release you.

“Master…!” you moaned excitedly, your mind and heart not caring at all what he appeared to be. Arms shifting about his broad shoulders, you nuzzled against his cheek before kissing the slimy skin with great excitement. Your body, while still clothed, rubbed against his in excitement to enjoy in the sensation of something foreign while knowing it was the demon you ‘loved’.

“And as this? I do not bother you?” Demiurge asked, moving you away just a bit to look into your lovesick gaze.

Your hands delicately touched the outer areas of his warped grin upon the toad-like features of his imp form. “You changed your look, but you are still the magnificent being I’ve grown to love underneath it all.” In a fit of instinct, you urged yourself closer to where you could just taste the air he was expelling from his body. It was moist, making you desire more of it as you pressed your clothed form against his demonic appearance to obtain what you wished, like a wilting flower yearning for the rain.

Curving his index finger, Demiurge made a single motion to urge the double off of your body. The clothing melted away as though you too were shedding your skin and the creation stationed itself in the back of the room.

You were free now, hand drifting down to his cock to trail your fingertips along the exotic design. “What of me, Master? I cannot shed my skin to be that what you want. I can only be a mere mortal.” Your head titled. “Does it please you?”

He huffed at the question, perhaps showing a bit of his disgust in your appearance. “Does your form please you?”

A warmth blanketed your face as you glanced away, bashful. “I want it to please my Master.” 

He frowned. “That’s not what I asked, pet. The skin you’re in, does it please _you_?”

Your heart threatened to break, worried you had offended him in some manner. Eyes back upon his own, you rested your palms on his muscular chest. “I like being human. I prefer it as it’s all I’ve ever known.”

“Then that is all that should matter to you.” He tenderly gripped your face, urging you to remain steady and look into his red, demonic eyes. “I would not ask of you to change your form if it would bring you unhappiness. I can get over my own repulsion if you remain loyal and loving to whom the gods chose as your lifelong mate.”

 _Lifelong mate?_ your sanity thought, wishing you could break through to ask him why the hell he thought the gods dared choose him as your partner. Instead, your heart basked in the joyous sunlight his words brought you and your small fraction of sanity was overrun with pure ecstasy as you moved onto the tips of your toes to close the distance between you both to kiss him heatedly.

He didn’t respond right away. He watched, listening to how you spoke volumes with your touch alone. Your fingers trailed delicately—more parallel to worshiping a god—along the underside of his face before placing your palms on the outer ranges of his widened smile as your lips took care of the center. His breath was warm and the moisture of it excited your core to the point you could feel your body already lubricating with delight. You dared not to deny it, and knowing his strength would have you, you raised one leg and curved it behind his back to let your moistened womanhood tease the base of his cock.

“Wet already, are we?” Demiurge finally said, his claws maneuvering between the boundaries of flesh to stroke your sensitive clit and let the tips of his claws excite the idea of pricking the soft petals of your entrance.

You bowed to the great euphoria enveloping you, a howl of delight shaking from your form as you wrapped your arms about his neck yet again to keep yourself steady. “F-Forgive me for being such easy prey…It…It’s just been a while…!”

He pulled his fingers from your entrance, the string of ecstasy that bound his touch to your body breaking as he did so. “Aww, my poor pet, are you that in need of release?”

Your hand curled near your mouth as though you were too embarrassed to say. The other that was free, however, ventured to his cock, which was slowly swelling from some sort of act that was exciting him. You could feel that the fleshy spikes had now started to slowly stiffen. They wouldn’t hurt as any metal would but stiff muscle could still harm you going in. In the state you were, you didn’t care.

“I want to feel this inside of me…Please, Master?”

Demiurge’s wings snapped in excitement before relaxing once more. Cautiously, he placed you down on the mattress of the bed as his long, thick toad like tongue nestled its way between your legs he urged open. “You need to work for it, pet,” he reminded you as his tongue pulled ever sweetly in a slow rhythm against your entrance to lap up the lubrication and sample the sweet smell your body emanated.

Your fingers grasped the blanket nearby, nearly tearing it apart when he excited the hot fire in your veins. A cry of pleasure could not be contained as it ruptured forth and prompted you to roll your hips forward and meet him in the act. “Oh, Master…! Oh, gods…! O-Oh, my mighty sovereign of demons…!”

The casual flicking of his tongue soon turned to him burying the thick, wet muscle into your body. Given his tongue was longer than his manhood, it caught you by surprise at feeling such a thing inside of you. Breathless as Demiurge left you, it only continued as the remainder of what was outside began to roll forward at his command to entice your clit in the act as saliva heatedly dribbled from his exposed fangs. The screams of excitement that only got higher pitched with every loving act were nearly muffled out for a second at his wings expanding once more and then relaxing.

Your fingers curled upon the part of his black hair that even still remained on his new form. “Ma-Master…! I'm going to cum…!” It was normally never this easy for you to; yet with this potion it seemed he could breath on your sex and it would urge you into the act with simplicity.

The tongue was retracted as he licked his lips with a tilt of his head. “Hold it, pet.”

It wasn’t his command mantra, but it was a command all the same that made your body ache as you needed to orgasm now. The bud of ecstasy in your gut was always unbearable and like a drug that needed to be purged with his help just so you could enjoy the aftereffect.

Grabbing onto your ankles, he pulled you closer to him as he took to the base of his engorged manhood. The fleshy yet now firm spikes of his demon erection caressed your clit and the soiled entrance to your body. It made you scream louder as the sensation was new (foreign) and yet it came from **_him_** —somebody you wanted no matter what. Maybe it was the potion or maybe it was him somehow, but your body felt like it bloomed open in a desperate attempt to prepare itself for what was to come.

“Please, Master…I want you…!” you panted hotly, bringing the back of your hand to your face to hide your embarrassment in asking. “I need you so much…!” Reaching between your legs, you spread the moistened petals of your entrance all the more to entice him onward.

The grin widened upon his impish face. “As you wish, my dear.”

It was there the demon’s cock pushed forward and you felt the fleshy barbs flatten against your entrance to get inside only to expand within to allow you to feel as the burning sensation acted up once more, stimulating your walls viciously. They weren’t scraping your body, but they felt as though they might as well have been given how long that fiery feeling lasted. Your body tensed, lurched a bit as you were even uncertain how to respond when poisoned by the love potion.

“Does it hurt?” Demiurge questioned, his nostrils flaring and his voice labored with the act. He didn’t stop but he did slow down, waiting for your answer.

“B-Burning a bit…Ma-Master…!” you hissed, closing your eyes and trying to just deal. You couldn’t let this beat you. You had to endure it for him. “N-No, it’s from you…! I won’t say it hurts me…!”

“It’s a tonic on the barbs,” he explained, his widened mouth nuzzling against your warm cheek to calm you. “It is to encourage your body to respond to me and produce an egg. Don’t fight it—let it sway you.” Demiurge huffed in feral excitement, his nostrils flaring as he began to speed up the process by thrusting into you so quickly it caused your body to lurch backward on each harsh act within you.

Grabbing onto his arms for support, your cries became a mixture of pleasure and pain. Even in a love induced state, it was hard to ignore the tenderness that so-called tonic caused. Regardless, your body complied and it was there that your walls crashed down around him as they tried in desperation to keep him still. Biting at your lower lip, you quieted yourself as your body quivered to let the pitch of the sensual song finally hit its climax.

Demiurge waited, letting your body relieve itself on his erection before replying thereafter. To you it felt like the swollen organ expanded a bit more in that heated moment for him, urging bursts of his seed inside the wet cavern to where even the tight connection of your bodies could feel some of it pool from the space it was given to dribble to the mattress below.

He pulled back, allowing you to feel as the fleshy, thick needles of his cock gave one last kiss to your walls on their way out. Your body was freed from the connection and as you felt your womanhood reform to normal size, you found your form already missing your mate. With what strength you had, you reached for his neck before he could get away from you to urge him to at least find rest against your breasts.

“This again?” Demiurge questioned, his right ear twitching like a cat’s as if something was beckoning to him.

You were concerned by the annoyance in his tone. “Do you not enjoy it, Master?”

He maneuvered out of your grasp. “Hold still,” the demon urged as he put your hands together upon unraveling them from his neck. “I am confused by it. I do not understand why this method of yours is so enjoyable to you.”

Brow furrowed, you sweetly touched the underside of his wide maw. “Because it’s with you.” Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as you urged yourself to bask in his glory, knowing the true outcome of it all.

Again, the demon admitted his bewilderment. “Mm? What’s wrong?”

“Even as happy as I am with who I am and who you are…I cannot be with you forever,” you reminded him. “I will grow old and die while you remain as this for eternity. That is the way of things, isn’t it?”

Demiurge nasally sighed at you telling him such a thing, seemingly showing some emotion you never saw in him before—or perhaps you had, you just didn’t notice. “I do not have an answer to that, pet.”

“A request, my Lord?” you pleaded, causing the red and black eyes to turn to you with a tilt of his head. “Should something happen to my body, devour my soul and flesh, so I may become one with you forever.”

Demiurge’s eyes closed, as if to ponder on that before opening them again. He didn’t answer. Instead, he focused his might and magic into transforming back into his normal guise. “Thinking far ahead, aren’t you?” The demon’s arms scooped you up into his embrace, moving you over to the cage he had made for such a situation as this. “I have to go about the farm to tend to a few things, so I need you to remain here.”

The fake prison of wire cut into your heart, making it throb in an unbearable ache that made your tears come all the more. “N-No, please! Not alone! Not without you!”

“Hold still,” he ordered, placing you down on your back. “You need to remain here and let my semen soak into your body. Lie as this, and I promise I will return, pet.”

You were hysterical. You couldn’t let him just leave you. “Please, I’ll do anything to at least be beside you!”

A sigh of frustration parted from the demon’s lips as he urged you to stay put before turning to his clothing that was on the floor. He took his striped, red suit’s jacket into his possession and brought it over to you. “This should suffice.” Handing the material over, he let you cuddle it and bring it close to your chest to smell of it. “Hold onto that for me, and I will return in no time at all. Do not move, pet. This is an order.”

Embracing the suit jacket, you nodded as your hazy mind excited itself on the scent of his clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	16. Chapter 16

Just having his suit jacket to keep you warm and comfortable in the coming hours seemed to be enough to calm your psyche. The fabric, oddly enough, smelt of brimstone with a hint of perfume—or cologne in this case—but it was hard to say. It wasn’t a fragrance you recognized. Regardless, it was charming and welcoming all the same. When you felt the hours had passed well enough beyond the time you should have remained on your back, you turned to your side and cuddled the fabric close in your arms and between your legs.

It wasn’t him, but you tried to pretend it was in your lovesick state. Muffled moans of desire bore into the material as your thighs rubbed against the lower ends of the jacket excitedly. “I wish you were back already…How long must I wait?” you muttered aloud in excitement.

 _Get me out of here…!_ you mentally begged, wishing you could stop yourself from digging your own grave. If your mouth continued to spill absurdities, you knew it would only excite the demon’s ego into keeping you still. _Why must you do this to me! This isn’t love! This is a lie! This is what you said you didn’t want!_

Tears pooled from your eyes but not in the agonizing pain of being drugged. In a cruel twist of its design, it perverted your pain of being in this situation to being without your ‘mate’, and you howled in agony. Having only an article of his clothing was hardly enough. You desired more.

“Where is he…? Why must this hurt so much?” You pushed yourself up onto your elbows, as you couldn’t exactly stand in the cage. Gazing past your feet, you noted the door crafted with steel and the bones of humans. Maybe he left the door unlocked. You didn’t recall if he locked it or not.

**_“What are you doing, pet?”_ **

The voice was coming from the dark corner of the room where the double was standing in wait apparently. Your attention snapped in its direction, recoiling your fingers. “I was just—!”

**_“Lay back down.”_ **

Your stomach churned, nauseous from the demand even if it was from someone you loved. “Ma-Master, when are you coming back?”

Just vaguely could you make out the shadow moving in the darkness as it registered your message to the actual Demiurge who was puppeteering the thing. **_“In just a moment. I run this stockyard, my dear. I have chores that need to be done while you work on producing an heir for us. You also have your own actions prior to think on and atone for.”_**

 _Fuck you!_ your sanity screamed, but your mind and body were still hardly thinking logically and as one. “Wha-What do you mean! I love you, Master! What must I atone for!” you shouted in desperation. Without thinking, you nearly took to your knees but stopped yourself midway through the act and laid back down.

 ** _“Mm, the potion is still lingering far longer than I anticipated. I surmised it would have worn off by now, not being the original. Even a byproduct is this strong? Quite fascinating…”_** The shadow moved, scratching its chin in intrigue. **_“You are not in your right mind, pet. Perhaps when it subsides, I will speak with you then. Marleana will be in to check on you in just a moment. For now, I have food to aid in making and skins to clean up and send back to Nazarick.”_** A small, wicked chuckle could be heard coming from the double. **_“Mustn’t forget about the pregnant bipedal sheep either. I need to make sure her meal is suitable for her and be certain she eats it well.”_**

“But…But I don’t want Marleana, I want you to be here, Master!”

Silence. The shadow remained stationary in the corner from what you could make out.

“Master…?” you called once more, wishing he’d respond. “Master!” The stillness deafening the room was more than you could bear. Turning back to the jacket, you buried your nose into the clothing and tried to drown out your cries of heartache. Your delusions wanted him back. You wanted to feel his body on yours and have him in your embrace once more. “Why must you torture me so? What have I done wrong…?” you wept, tears dampening the red, striped covering as you curled into a fetal position to try and ignore your heartbreaking loneliness.

It was hard to just ignore the sexual frustration of not having Demiurge there with you as the day continued along. Even the scent on the clothing that was once so potent had dulled, and you found yourself unsatisfied. But you reminded yourself it was his, and it was something you should cherish. Rubbing your legs against it and pushing it against your body, you did your best to imagine he was there with you; even if your mind feverishly struggled to recall the alluring smell from earlier that you caught on the fabric prior.

The door to the makeshift building opened but you didn’t look to see who had come in. The noise of someone walking about the area, in fact, didn’t even properly register till you heard the cage door being fondled with. Just as you thought to gaze down past your feet to take note of whom it was, you were viciously grabbed by the ankles and dragged out of the cage. It was such a shock that the suit’s jacket fell from your embrace and remained wrinkled and soiled in the cage Demiurge had crafted for you.

“Wha-Stop it! Let me go!” you demanded, scratching eagerly to get back towards the article of clothing that belonged to your master.

The succubus sighed her frustration, grabbing your shoulders and pinning you down onto your back. “Hold still, you miserable creature!” Marleana hissed, baring her fangs at you.

Her red eye flashing an angry yellow, you recoiled from the desire to fight back. Last time you tried, you smacked her with your nails and it offended her. The last thing you wanted was to add to your list of future punishments.

With you quiet and still in her clutches, she viciously dug her fingers inside of your entrance to figure out if your body had responded the way Demiurge had intended. It was unpleasant. Your back arched and your body went rigid as your fingers curled inward and your knees bent to try and adjust to her painful act. It was as though she was using the moment to get back at you for before when you disfigured her skin by accident.

“What’s wrong?” Marleana asked, watching with great delight as you squirmed. “Sad that it isn’t your precious _mate_ Lord Demiurge who is fondling you?”

The words were laced with vitriol. Yes, you didn’t get joy from this succubus trying to make this as painful as possible just because she was angry at you. The love drunk insanity wanted to insist Demiurge be the one to be doing it, but you bit your tongue and tried to quiet your objections to a demon that was your superior.

She snarled at your desire to not answer, finding no joy in the silence. Removing her sharp fingernails from your body in haste, she gazed down at the moisture on them. It was a thick, white stream that glistened from her index and middle fingers. “Mm…”

 ** _“What is the outcome, Marleana?”_** the double asked from the corner it had remained in.

In an uncomfortable display, the succubus rolled her tongue over the substance to be rid of it. “You said some of it fell out of her earlier, correct?”

**_“I wouldn’t say a large amount but some of it did, yes.”_ **

“I can taste a mixture of it, Lord Demiurge,” Marleana continued, narrowing her visible eye at you in disgust. “Most of it appears to be hers since you drugged her on another love potion. She’s been exciting herself against your clothing like a bitch in heat…”

 ** _“Marleana.”_** Demiurge said her name firmly, as if it were a warning in regards to her choice of words.

“Tch…” The succubus gazed back at the double she could see in the dark area of the room. “I'm afraid I wasn’t there to watch, so I am not certain what managed to be sponged up by her, but I would say only a small fraction is that of you, my Lord.”

 ** _“We will have the days ahead to be our guide then.”_** Out of reflex, the shadow variant of the demon shifted the glasses up the slope of its nose. **_“Thank you, Marleana. Put her back in her cage and be certain the pregnant sheep is checked on once more before you’re through for the day.”_**

Again, the succubus curled her lip in visible disgust. “Yes, Lord Demiurge.” She grabbed your chain and jerked it backward towards the opening of the enclosure. “Get back in there! I have better things to do with my time!”

Scurrying into the cage without much needed guidance, you grabbed up the soiled clothing belonging to your master and hugged it close to your chest as if it were a stuffed toy you couldn’t be without. You weren’t even sure what to say to her. Was she seriously this mad all because you hit her? Were humans that inferior to demons?

Marleana’s nose twitched as she stared at you from the other side of the bars when she secured the lock. “I haven’t forgotten, bitch. The moment I am able to, I will extract my revenge on you when Lord Demiurge allows it.”

A part of you was hoping he was listening and would demand she quiet herself but the double remained still and silent much to your dismay. You were in no position to retaliate and merely sat there and took her threat, giving her a reason to leave as she found no joy in toying with you. Alone again, you nuzzled into the demon’s clothing and tried to calm your anxious heart. “I’ll be okay…It’ll be fine…my Master will protect me…”

\-------------------------------

As days turned into weeks, you found yourself at the mercy of the demon and trying to adapt to your new way of life. Some days you’d go fully without seeing or hearing from him, and you’d count your blessings in that matter, but most of the time he would show up to check on the farm and how it was running as well as to make sure things were going accordingly with you. Forced to heal the skinned and forced to make love to a creature you didn’t care for…it was becoming the normal cycle of things and it scared you far more than numbed you.

When you were allowed outside, you often found yourself just wandering in a haze. There wasn’t much you could think to do. Demiurge brought books from Ashurbanipal, this supposed library of Nazarick, but none of them kept your attention for too long. All of them talked of a better world—a better life—than what you were now cursed with, and all it did in the end was bring you to a fit of sadness.

The days were getting shorter in regards to how long you had to be away from Marleana’s vengeful wrath, and on that faithful morning that would say whether or not you were pregnant, you found only misery to be your welcome.

Your gut was knotted in discomfort and as you threw the blanket off of yourself, you found blood had stained the white mattress the demon gifted you for a bed. You panicked. If Demiurge knew you weren’t pregnant, not only would Marleana finally get to extract her retribution on you but also who knew how the archdevil would react.

Springing to your feet, you tried to hide the stain by flipping the mattress and then hurrying outside to wipe the blood off of your legs. In all honesty, you weren’t sure what you were thinking. They were demons. They would know either way, as the smell of blood is potent and they had a far superior sense of smell.

“The bucket…the water bucket…!” you chanted frantically, hurrying to the back of the buildings to where it was usually kept.

Nobody was around. The sun was about to rise from what the colors of the sky told you, so you knew you needed to hurry. The container used to empty out the old water and put in the new was faced upside down in the grass. You turned it over and grabbed the curved metal handle. The water in the main basin had leaves and a bit of dirt and grime in it, but you were desperate. You couldn’t waste time going to fetch new water from the stream, so instead, you used the old and worked on trying to get the blood off.

 _This isn’t going to work. It’s just going to come right back when he arrives today!_ you thought frantically as you rubbed away the crimson stain only to feel as more discharged, marring your hands.

Your frenetic insanity left you, your senses returning ever slightly as you raised your blooded hand in fear to look at the miserable sight. Lower lip quivered as your eyes turned to the sky, which was getting ever so brighter than before. It would only be a matter of time till he arrived, and if not him, Marleana would be desperate to get her hands on the truth.

Soon the sky was an orange, red, and soft-blue hue. Tears blurring your vision, you shook your head as you wept. “No, please, no…! Why must you do this to me!” You wailed in anger at the gods.

Not that being pregnant would have been better news, but you didn’t want to know the outcome of this.

The wind began to howl violently and the sound of wings snapping in the gale caught your attention. The shadow was enough of a giveaway to have your heart leap in your throat as you curled your fingers and turned to gaze skyward above you to note Demiurge.

He grinned down at your obvious pain and misery, noting the blood on your hand as he landed behind you. “You’re bleeding, are you?”

What could you say? The evidence was right there, and all you could think to do was whimper and step back in fear.

The demon tilted his head in confusion at your response, but the smile hinted he was enjoying in feeding off of your desolation. He did his best to act emphatic but it came across as dishonest given the hollow aw that passed his lips. Demiurge opened his arms for you to come to him if you so chose. What choice did you have? You were scared and nobody was around to comfort you.

You’d take the devil over loneliness.

Your blooded hand was still near your body, immobilized by the choice the gods had given you. Even as you rested against his chest, you didn’t unfreeze from the stance till the demon began to stroke your head in a methodical dance woven of vindictiveness and kindness. He shushed you so often in a gentle and loving way that it reminded you of far better times in your past, and you collapsed on your master’s chest and sobbed. Easily, you fell for his trap.

“There will be other days we can try, pet. It isn’t over just yet,” he reminded you.

You wanted it to be over, but perhaps if you acted disheartened by the news he would forget about the fact Marleana was supposed to punish you.

“Now then,” Demiurge began as he took your wrists and guided you towards the small stream there in the area. “We’ll just have to wash you up real quick, and I have just the thing to soak up the bleeding for the coming days.”

He was being oddly kind, but you wouldn’t let your boundaries around him come crashing down. As it were, you still didn’t trust him. “Thank you, Master…”

Doing as he promised, Demiurge aided in ridding you of the menstrual blood after contacting Pulcinella and asking him to bring an absorbent under-cloth. When the underling returned with the item in question, it looked like a simple fabric meant to wrap around your underwear.

“Here we are,” he mused aloud, handing it over to you. “To be certain the female Abelion Sheep do not bleed everywhere, we had these made. Wrap it long-ways or sideways, and for an entire day it should soak up the blood. I’ll need to remember to take it off to wash it when able, or you yourself can take care in the act.”

Knowing he probably wouldn’t look away while you did what you needed to do, you didn’t bother asking him to. Managing to tie the fabric in place after having been washed up, you looked sheepishly at the demon. “I…bled…on the mattress. I turned it over in a fit of embarrassment.”

“So I smelt that,” Demiurge grinned. The light pulled away from his glasses, giving a better view at his squinty eyes that seemed to show a weird form of happiness themselves. “Do not worry, pet. I will clean it up later.” Once you were prepared for the remainder of the day, Demiurge took your hand and aided you in standing, escorting you to the breeding area of the farm.

Thinking about Marleana being there, you hesitantly took what steps you could till the unpleasant smells and sounds of the barn surrounded you. Keeping your eyes forward and on the back of your master, you were at the entrance to the stall belonging to the pregnant auburn haired woman.

“Lord Demiurge,” Marleana greeted, bowing before the demon with her hands folded.

“How is she fairing?” he asked, unfastening the lock to allow himself inside. Demiurge knelt down beside her, placing his hand on her stomach while also checking her heart rate.

Marleana’s gaze shot a glare of annoyance in your direction before turning to Demiurge. “She has slowed in eating for some reason. She was eating well a few days ago but now only seems to pick at her food or just acknowledge it.”

Confused by this, Demiurge moved her hair out of the way and began to check her mouth. “Is she sick? Are her teeth broken?” The woman tried to fight the demon for a moment at forcing her mouth open but she was so weak that it was easy for Demiurge to dominate the situation.

“The only illnesses I have seen are common with pregnant bipedal sheep. She vomits now and again but because of the pregnancy process,” Marleana explained.

“Is it obsessive?” Demiurge removed his glove to better maneuver his hand inside of the woman’s mouth to check for any problem that could be hindering her eating.

The succubus shook her head. “She becomes nauseous only the one time in the mornings, but it appears to be slowing. Whether that is because her body has not much to regurgitate, I couldn’t say.”

The archdevil moved his bare palm to her forehead, humming in thought. “Is her body rejecting the process of a hybrid child?”

The succubus disagreed with the thought once more. “Unlikely. The Naga explained they’ve done this before out in the wild, and it rarely ever ends in failure.”

Demiurge moved to her throat, massaging it and trying to see if something might have gotten lodged in it. “And she’s not going to be able to tell us what’s wrong.”

“Just because she cannot speak doesn’t mean she cannot write, I imagine. You can force her to understand that concept,” Marleana mused aloud with a grin tugging at the corner of her expression.

It was the first time you saw Demiurge stand in the corner of a human he didn’t seemingly know. He frowned angrily at the suggestion, as his closed eyes even seemed to stare at Marleana threateningly. “I am not going to torture her just for the sake of getting her to write an answer down. We lose this baby or this sheep, we lose the key to understanding what can cause this phenomenon.”

The succubus grumbled angrily at the response. “I believe she’s just being stubborn, my Lord. She probably wants to die with this baby so you don’t get what you want. Would that not require punishment in of itself?”

Stepping closer to the scene, you got a good look at the woman. She was far bigger than before. It was odd…a human child never grew that fast. Her body must have been reeling and unprepared for such a speedy development cycle. “Her body is exhausting itself,” you muttered aloud.

Marleana scoffed angrily, rolling her eyes. “What do you know about this, human? Just because you had a baby doesn’t mean you—!”

“Silence!” Demiurge demanded, snapping his teeth impatiently in the succubus’ direction. “What do you mean it’s exhausting itself, pet?”

You were nervous to continue. It was only a theory anyways. “That baby…it’s growing inside of her too fast. From here, I’d guess she’d be about…five or more months pregnant with a human child, but you said she was only two months along?”

“That was a guess, human,” said Marleana. “I hadn’t seen blood on her hay in that long, and I noted she was rounder than before.”

“That’s still too fast for her body to understand how to cope or to produce what is needed for the baby. It might be racing trying to prepare for the child and, in a confused state, overworking itself and destroying her.” You hated to say that, but her organs were possibly working in overload just to keep a steady pace on the child. Any of her vital organs could fail from being worked too hard. “She has to digest so much food for it to grow at this rate she’s possibly being underfed—all the food is being taken by her baby. She might die from this….”

Demiurge shifted his glasses up the slope of his nose. “Feed her more is basically what you’re saying.”

“I don’t know if that’s all it would take, Master,” you muttered. “If her body runs itself ragged trying to prepare for the birth of this child, her vital organs could fail.”

The demon sighed in frustration. “Did the Naga say anything about this matter?” He directed his question past you to Marleana.

She shook her head. “He was complacent with the idea of waiting to enjoy his mate again. That’s all I know. I thought he would have put up more of a fight.”

“Question him when he awakens. He should know more of this and what we should do.” He took to his feet, ridding his coat and pants of any straw. Demiurge moved out of the stall, closing and locking the door behind him. “Make sure her meal is bigger than the last. I don’t want to take any chances on this matter.”

“So, my Lord…” The way that sentence was structured and how Marleana was staring you down made you uneasy. “…from the fresh smell of blood, I am to assume your pet isn’t pregnant herself?”

Demiurge fixed his tie and smirked at the succubus’ statement. “Not yet. If you’re so intent to extract your punishment, Marleana, you’re welcome to begin now. You have a week to enjoy yourself, but you know the same rules apply here. I expect you to follow them.”

Rules? What rules? What was he talking about? Couldn’t you know them yourself? In a fit of instinct, you grabbed onto your master’s jacket and hid yourself behind him just a bit.

“Seeing as she appears to know so much about the breeding process of Abelion Sheep, perhaps she could aid me here.” It was a cruel suggestion, and the cruelty could easily be seen glinting in her exposed eye.

“Sounds reasonable enough,” Demiurge commented, but there was something off about his tone. It almost sounded unnerved by the proposal. It could have just been your imagination. You woke up in such a panicked state your mind was hardly working properly. He turned to you. “I expect you to behave, pet, and to do everything she asks of you. Understand?”

You bowed your head, removing your grasp on his clothing. “Y-Yes, Master…”

Demiurge folded his arms behind his back. “I have other orders by Lord Ainz to attend to. Only contact me if it is urgent. I have places to conquer on his Lord’s behalf.”

You never thought watching the demon leave the barn would be so upsetting. You wanted to reach out and grab at him once more, but the very thought was slapped away from you (literally) when Marleana’s claws came down across your face to strike you. Your flesh tore, stinging from the impact. Quickly, you covered the area she struck only to feel the blood seep through your fingers.

“You’re mine now, you _wench_!” Marleana grabbed onto your chain and dragged you to the next stall over. “Seeing as I have to oversee the sheep’s meal, why don’t you start asking the Naga some questions?” The demented smirk widened as she undid the magical lock, shoving you inside before closing it again.

The creature was curled up, basking in the morning sun. Just seeing its intimidating layers of length bundled up in the back of the enclosure made you frantic. “No, please—don’t lock me in here with this thing!” you panicked, grabbing onto the bars of the door only to have Marleana ignore you as she stomped away. “Marleana! Marleana, come back!”

It was then you heard the creature moving, the coils of serpent length slowly unraveling to allow the Naga a place to rest his human half. He had a muscular build with a few scars dug into his dark, human skin. “Mm, my mate? No…Different smell…who are you? You are not the one I have been with prior…”

Your back was pressed against the only way out, lower lip quivering, as the size of this thing was abnormal. You knew of Nagas but never knew they could get so huge. “My…my name is y/n…” you answered. Just as you found it odd that he would need to rely on smell to recognize the one he was paired with, it was then he opened his white eyes at you. “You…You’re blind?”

“I lost my vision years ago, child,” the Naga answered, his serpent half beginning to uncoil more and more to where it was beginning to block you in. The wood of the enclosure moaned against the pressure of his size as he expanded. Even his tail was starting to curl about your legs just to have a place he could rest better. “I'm far older than I care to admit.” He kept his arms crossed on top of a few feet of his serpent form, those blank eyes staring right in your direction as if he could see better than any would assume. “Why did they put you in here with me?”

“I was…I was asked to question you about a few things.” You couldn’t help but be nervous. Even as you tried to move, you accidentally fell on part of his tail to which the Naga used the rest of his body to coil about you to aid in moving you upright. You would have thanked him but his scales continue to rub all over your skin. “Your umm-your mate-she’s having problems with housing the baby inside of her. It’s growing so fast. Do you know anything about this or what we could do better?”

He moved his head in the direction of her stall as if knowing where she was in relation to himself. “She must be a weak one then. A shame,” he mused aloud.

“Weak?”

“While the Nagas are all divided into different types across this world, some of our numbers have dwindled in the past several years—the forest types especially.” His broad shoulders shrugged, finger tapping in intrigue upon his scaly body. “In order to ensure our numbers survived, we would take human women from nearby villages and have them suffice as bearers of our children. Yes, the process is different from how you humans yourselves make children, but majorities are able to withstand the method and can produce several babies at once. Others die over night or after a time if their body is unable to compete with the rapid method in which we desire children.”

“So she’s just going to die…? Can we not just cut it out of her?” You tried to remain calm talking to this beast, but it was hard as your heart was thumping so loudly it was starting to deafen you.

The Naga scoffed in annoyance. “You’d expect a demon to be caring enough to be cautious of both the child and mother when doing such a thing? One will die at their hands, whether they wish it to or not. I do not trust them in the matter. I would prefer it run its course. If I were to breed with another Naga, it would be four or so weeks for the eggs to be born, but with a human woman, it’s a bit longer.” He motioned his hand to the side with a flamboyant positioning shortly after. “She will give birth at about eight weeks, perhaps. **_If_** she makes it. I would suggest feeding her—overfeeding her, in this case, as she needs a lot of food and water to not just lie over and die. Think of it as though her body is in a fight for its life, and it needs what food it can to burn through the race.” His chest expanded, a heavy sigh escaping him as his tail continued to coil about your form in a desire to move somewhere. “Ah, a shame still. She was enjoyable. I could tell when she needed me and when her body was enduring too much of my playfulness.”

Feeling his tail crawling upon your chest, you were quick to try and remove it. You could hardly even fit the damn tip of that thing in your own palm he was so big around. “I-I'm sorry about that. I'm sure she’ll make it. We just have to be careful with her.” You gazed over your shoulder, trying to listen and see if Marleana would be back at any moment. _Marleana, where are you!_

A smile spread across the Naga’s lips. “You’re so warm…just like she was.”

His serpent half was starting to cocoon your lower body, much to your dismay. “St-Stop! Please, don’t! I have a Master—De-Demiur—!”

The thick back part of his scales pushed against you from behind, urging you closer to him. “We Nagas aren’t ones to keep only a single mate, my dear. If you were placed in here with me, I am to assume they wanted me to enjoy you too. Why else are you behind the bars in here and not on the other side interrogating me?”

“No!” you tried to wiggle your way free, but the coiling of the creature got worse and worse to where you could barely move. “It’s a misunderstanding! I swear!”

“Then that’s their mistake.” He moved forward, rolling his snake like tongue across your cheek, tasting of the blood. “If Lord Jaldabaoth wants his crossbreeds, then I will aid him in doing so with you.”

Jaldabaoth? Was he talking about Demiurge? Demons couldn’t have multiple names. If they ever introduced themselves with a new name, they would cease to exist. You wanted to ponder just who was this demon you had sold your soul to that could manipulate such rules in the world, but hardly had a chance to as you felt the air nearly knocked from your lungs as the Naga coiled tighter about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoof, break time. lol
> 
> Normally, I never get chances to get out stuff like this so quickly but ya know--quarantine. X3; But, gonna let it rest on its hind-legs for a bit so I can recharge. 
> 
> Besides, it's my pain week--RLS and anemia suck massively. But at least I have this [buddy to cuddle](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCU_tKOjocR/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) up with and feel better! (I have no shame!)
> 
> Thank y'all for the support! TT~TT It means a lot. I'll be back soon~.
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

He wasn’t crushing your ribs, but the pressure the Naga applied with his snake tail felt immense and as though you would feel it at any moment. The thick, tip of that appendage wiggled its way through the enchanted attire you wore and thumped pleasantly against your chest. Breathing feeling even more limited, you tried to squeak out a cry for help, but it was lost in a pathetic sputter of a gasp.

“Ooh, quite resilient,” the nameless Naga mused aloud. His hands had bridged under his chin as he let his mind wander over the sights, sounds, and sensations that excited him.

“I…Ca-Can’t… ** _Breathe_** …!” you stressed, gasping and huffing as the air got thinner around you. You wished you could concentrate. If you could, you could find a way to at least alert Demiurge to what Marleana had done. It was possible he had shut the mechanism down just to focus on his task at hand for the day, and you would be lucky if you could reach him.

It was then you felt the air about you seemingly become nonexistent. Eyes flying open as you took in one final breath, you thought to pass out only to feel as the Naga loosened his constriction on you to where you collapsed on part of his body to recollect yourself. Deep, heated breaths and coughs echoed in the stall as you shook from the fear you would die.

“Did you think I would let you suffocate?” the Naga asked, the tip of his tail moving under your chin to encourage you to look in his direction as the river of browns and blacks slid across the small enclosure while he moved. “We Naga excel at knowing when our human mates have had enough when we coil with them. Your hearts threaten to beat at a higher pitch to warn us.”

“I…I'm not…your mate…” you panted, resting on the thicker part of his endless serpent length.

“Oh-ho,” he chuckled. “Jaldabaoth’s mate, are you?” The human half of the beast moved upright, crawling over his own size to get close to your face. “Words of advice, human: I wouldn’t go around boasting about that, if I were you.” The Naga’s teeth snapped in a form of quiet irritation and anger. “Humans and demi-humans alike, very few deem him a friend—more a fiend. Considering all that he is doing, this will be fine revenge.”

Hand on your own throat, you did your best to stammer out what you needed and wanted to say before it could be too late. “St-Stop! Please! I d-don’t care for him either! I am not his! I don’t wa-want to be his!”

He propped himself upright finally, the beast so tall he nearly struck the roof of the building. His white eyes gazed down at you while resting the back of his hand under his elbow as if to judge how you groveled. “Does this truly matter? He has marked you as his, and if one were to _indulge_ in his property—ah, his consort of all things—would that not enrage him and feel at least a fraction of our pain?” He snorted. “I can smell that demon’s putrid scent on you from here.” He looked at it as a challenge. As if Demiurge’s odor was a warning and demand to not touch you, and the desire to accept that challenge radiated in the creature even in his pure-white eyes. He hummed curiously. “You have an enchanted item on you. I can sense it.”

Moving his sharp claw forward, he ran his nail down the side of the collar and then to the fabric you wore. Given how weak you were from the tight embrace earlier, you hardly had it in you to fight back. _Marleana—you can’t! You can’t possibly let it go this far! Demiurge will kill you!_ you thought to yourself in a panic.

“Two, is it?” he questioned, confused by them. “I know not what they do—the collar, however, I can surmise what it does as I can tell you’re a magic caster. But that outfit…Why would that devil enchant that?”

Your mind began to spin in a chaotic web. Silent tears spilled down your cheeks. It was becoming a constant circle of fearing the devil but also desiring him to be there to protect you from his own creations he made from a lifetime of torture. “Demi…urge…”

Hearing that name, the creature frowned angrily. His tail cradled your chin and urged you to gaze at him once more. “Look at me.”

Thinking nothing of it, you did so under his command. The once beautiful white appearance of his eyes, however, seemed to spiral an enchanting color that hypnotized you and made you enthralled by it. It was so sudden that you hadn’t realized the creature was trying to enchant you into following his orders. Your eyes dulled as you were soon ensnared.

“You are mine now, child.” He had moved close to your eyes and shifted ever slightly to sense if you’d follow him or not. When he felt you mirror his movements, he grinned. “Who do you belong to, y/n?” the Naga questioned.

Your mouth moved, but it was hardly of your doing. “I belong to you.” However, a Naga’s hypnotic spell was unlike the love potion. It felt like everything you did was just the right thing to do. Your sanity was compressed and all you wanted was to be loved by this creature. Maneuvering your arms out from the coil of the serpent, you grabbed onto his cheeks and kissed his lips heatedly.

Your lungs expanded once more with the aid of his returned affection. The hand of the being caressed your warmed cheek as he slid his serpent tongue over your own wet muscle and then into your throat. It was a tease. You thought he was trying to choke you, but the Naga pulled back the moment he felt your throat muscles flex in retaliation. Even if it was startling, your body willingly reacted before he retreated completely and you sucked upon his tongue in a fit of need to taste of him.

His hands grappled your wrists, urging you to lie flat against the thickness of his scales. “Let’s see now…” he mused aloud. In what was previously an unwanted sensation became erotic and welcoming as the rough foreign texture of the beast rubbed against your human flesh while he repositioned his tail’s tip near your thighs. The end of the Naga flicked about to remove the covering he could feel concealing your entrance. The scent of blood assaulted his nostrils. “Bloody? Mm, this won’t do at all…I would have been satisfied if you weren’t enduring your blood cycle. I would have had a far better chance at impregnating you. Oh the look on his face if he ever found out the truth.” The teeth of the Naga nipped in a fit of excitement. “I would lose my life, but it would be worth it to see him so furious that my seed got to your egg before his did.”

Your body felt heavy as iron. Resting across the length of the serpent, you hardly had it in you to register what he was saying. Even if you had, none of it made sense anymore as his spell did its best to wipe your mind that you even were in a relationship with a demon named Demiurge.

“Just claiming you should be enough.”

The tail dug into your entrance to worm its way inside. Feeling it, your legs instinctively moved apart and you whimpered while trying to adjust to the size of it. “Mmph…! T-Too much…!” you panted, eyes lidded as you watched the Naga try to burrow part of himself within you.

“Quite small inside, aren’t you?” He tilted his head. “Most of you humans are this way. I regret to inform you, y/n, that you best prepare for it.” His tail was removed as he positioned it to where he could get closer to rub the foreign erection against your body. It was smoother and wetter than anything you’d felt before, and it wasn’t just one cock that was rubbing you but two. One was a bit smaller and positioned right under the other, but it didn’t take away from the fact it was there. Given the size of he creature, his larger manhood’s base touched the sides of your thighs (even partly spread as they were). “Mating with a female Naga, we fight over who gets to her first and having two cocks just make it all the easier. I'm sure you can understand, human, that my size makes me an obvious winner each time. Now, when it comes to your kind, you have two holes and not just a slit, so this makes it enjoyable for me. I promise I won’t split you in two. I’ve figured out by now how your bodies work…”

You felt as he pushed the head of the engorged erection near your vaginal entrance, the other toying with the tight ring of muscles below it. Eyes widened, you shook your head. “I-I’ve never…done that…!” you reminded the Naga, fingers curling on the thick, slimy layer of his snake body.

He paused in his actions. Seemed even in his state to get revenge on Demiurge, he was still willing to be patient and not forceful. “Never done what?”

Heat warmed your cheeks as you brought the curve of your finger to your lips in embarrassment. “A-Anal…”

His lips curled into a smirk. “You’ll adjust. Just relax and trust me.” The Naga’s eyes flashed again, trying to lure you back under his spell when he felt it breaking.

All concern over the matter vanished again as your eyes lidded in a lustful desire to have the Naga inside. “I trust you,” you breathed in excitement only to flinch shortly after as the slimy tip of the exposed cock pushed open your entrance. It was as though someone was trying to force you apart. It made a cry of pain quiver from your lips as you attempted spreading your legs further apart as if hoping that would ease it. However, no such luck came as the other erection of the creature toyed with the tight ring of muscles to your anal entrance only to push slowly in next to make you gasp and thrash about with a scream that the entire barn could no doubt hear.

“Easy now— ** _easy_** ,” the Naga breathed, moving his arm behind your back to comfort you in a way. “You’re bleeding so it’s a bit easier for me to get what I can inside of you.” The other hand fondled the loose fabric on your body that created the upper part of your clothing design, pulling it away to expose your breasts. The flat wet muscle pushed against your erect nipple in excitement, sluggish and methodical in the act as he wanted to enjoy the sensation, but he paused and pulled away the moment he tasted something unusual. “Milk? You had a baby recently?”

It was hard to think. Did you? Your mind was revolving completely around this Naga and nothing else. Even in the state you were, your hands reached down between your legs and grabbed onto the thick cock of the beast to try and lure him inside a bit more.

“So that creature does have a baby somewhere…” the Naga assumed aloud but just loud enough for you to hear as well. “Odd…why have I not heard him speak of it?” He huffed as part of his plan was already laid to ruin under the assumption he was running on. “It matters not. Marking you will still be a great triumph.”

“More…!” you begged, trying to encourage him further in. Your tongue rolled from the side of your mouth, panting like a dog in need of water. “I want more of you…!” The Naga slowly pulled back only to push back inward once more. It was arduous. If you were in your right mind you would have been screaming at the pain it was causing you, but the Naga’s spell was so strong that it worked like a charm and warped all sense of pain into a delusion of euphoria during such a moment. “Fu-Fuck…Oh, fuck…! Oh gods…!”

It was a steady rhythm and even the Naga seemed to know exactly where to stop when it came to his acts of courtship and domination. He was intent to get some sort of revenge on Demiurge, yes, but he was fine to let you live to talk to him about it. However, even a creature with more animal instincts than human had a hard time controlling itself with something tight, warm and wet surrounding his manhood. There were times he nearly lost control of himself and almost just started thrusting a rather aggressive pace to an unsung melody that enthralled him, but he broke free from the temptation as he felt the rising ecstasy bubbling to a breaking point.

Huffing through his nostrils and hissing in great delight, the Naga grabbed hold onto your ankles to keep you pinned in his grasp. He was buried so deep that it left you breathless at just feeling something as this. You had never been double penetrated before and with how thick the erections were, they could easily be pushing close to one another inside your body. Even just feeling the slimy texture of his cocks gave a foreign sense of arousal you had never endured before. You were gasping heatedly, vastly different than before.

He didn’t even bother to warn you, as it was in that moment the warmth of the serpent’s seed spilled forth from both erections and did its best to worm out and override Demiurge’s own scent in a fit of vengeance. Your body tensed, eyes flew open as you shook to accept the Naga’s release. It was too much for you to handle, and it was there the warmth of the semen crawled over your entrances and marked the scales of the beast you were rested on. It poured endlessly over the several-coiled length of serpent’s tail, like a milky-white river till it pooled at the bottom of the pen.

They were removed and your body regain its form ever slowly. It was painful at first but the soreness easily subsided the more your figure recovered. He was about to speak but the moment the door opened, he froze and snarled angrily at sensing Marleana’s power. “What do you want, witch?”

The succubus smirked, raising her hands to show she cared little for the display. “I’ve merely come in here to fetch Lord Demiurge’s plaything, which apparently you’ve made spectacular use of.”

The Naga scoffed, moving the layers of his tail about as if to barricade you from getting away into the demon’s grasp. You were so exhausted you cared little to fight him verbally or otherwise. His spell of enchantment still hadn’t worn off.

“Odd that you’d be one not to take better care of her,” the Naga pointed out. “Why bother giving her to me in such a manner without thinking of the consequences?”

“Consequences will not fall on anyone if we’re not caught, snake-beast,” Marleana cogitated between them.

The Naga gave an odd look and then a smile upturned on his old expression. “Hell be leery of a woman scorned,” he laughed, gesturing at her. “Poor bitch, replaced in line for a devil you admire with a mere mortal. How pathetic.” He obviously didn’t care he was taunting one of his captors. He would roll in this like a pig in mud it made him so gleeful.

As you tried to make sense of the scene in your spellbound state, you saw as Marleana growled angrily at the ridicule hurled her way. “Would you truly wish to throw such petty words at me when I'm offering you a chance to return his Lord’s _kindness_ to all he’s done to you and your former mates?”

The Naga hissed angrily at the reminder. “He and his clown murdered them all because of their vicious greed when skinning their hides. They should know humans are weak and cannot withstand that which other races can! If I lose my next mate in that other stall because he is careless and won’t let me aid her, I will continue to work on marking this human favorite of his with my own scent to enrage him.”

Marleana’s grin widened, as she loved spoiling herself in the misery of the poor creature. “Why only scenting? Why not impregnate her?”

“Would that truly make a difference? She already had his baby.”

“What baby?” Marleana scoffed cold-heartedly. “That woman lost one before she was dragged here. Lord Demiurge hasn’t succeeded in that act.”

Baby…? Lost one…? That’s right…you lost a child once… Your fingers curled ever slightly as you tried to break free from the serpent’s mental hold.

“Is that so…” The Naga’s voice derailed as he glanced down in your direction upon feeling you moving in his coils. “You know he will blame you equally for this, so what’s in it for you?”

“If he wants this prized bitch over me, then he can have her…with someone else’s hybrid baby,” Marleana cursed, her fingers clenching tightly into a fist of fury at the constant reminder as she stared in your direction. “If she becomes pregnant again, Lord Demiurge will be furious the child isn’t his and the human will be forced to lose another baby, as I know he will take that child and kill it before her eyes as punishment.”

Hearing such a thought, your body quivered in fear as tears streamed down your cheeks. “N-No…Please…!”

The Naga noted your attempts to breakthrough his charm ability. Without continuing the spell, he released it (much to your surprise), but he kept his body coiled to act as your imprisonment for the time being. “And you care not he could kill you?”

“Humph, I had her work here for the very thought she could take interest in somebody else besides her precious _Master_.” The title seemed to make her seethe. “If that becomes the case, I can wash my hands of it all saying I had no idea she was sneaking into enclosures to fuck the males when I was asking her to feed them.”

“I doubt that will excuse me, but if he tests my patience, I am fine with mocking that bastard,” the Naga confessed.

“You will not win in a fight against him, snake-beast. I warn you of that now.” Truly, it wouldn’t matter to someone such as she. The very thought the Naga would get obliterated just helping her reach her end goals was enough to make her smirk.

“I would die having spit in his face, wounding his pride. That’s all that matters to me.” He scooped his colorful scales about your body, twirling his length about your middle to move you to the empty space not far from where the succubus was standing to let you be free and on your way. “However, he will smell me with ease on her as it is.”

“I have a means to mask it for the time being—at least till you get your revenge.” Marleana snatched up your chain, urging you to stand. “On your feet, human.”

Trying to stand shortly after enduring something so alien was a challenge. The Naga was large and had tested the ability in which your body could withstand something regarding his size. You stumbled for a moment as the release of the beast crawled unpleasantly down your leg and worse still from your anal entrance. _Gods, that feels gross…! Why did he have to cum in there…?_ you thought to yourself as you limped out of the stall.

The succubus jerked on the chain again, urging you against the nearby wall to where she kept you captive in her golden glare. “If you dare speak of this to Lord Demiurge, know a few things that are in store for you, human: he will not believe you! If you claim that it was all my fault, who do you truly think he will side with—his servant who has been loyal to him for years, or the human pet who continues to defy him? He will see to it that your punishments are severe.” Her fangs glistened in the dim lighting of the barn at that very thought. “If you dare even think about telling him, I will haunt your dreams and give you hardly a moments rest. Do we understand one another?”

It was hardly an understanding, merely a threat you weren’t even sure what to say to. You nodded as your body was still trying to adjust to the agony it had to withstand earlier. Demiurge **_wouldn’t_** believe you…she was right about that. He was always more willing to ignore your honesty and side with his underlings over you.

“Good,” she sneered, pulling the chain again. “Now, you can feed the pregnant sheep while I check in on the others.”

“Who is…Who is Jaldabaoth?”

“Demiurge’s masquerade,” Marleana answered, working on the lock of the mute woman’s stall. “He’s the only demon who can withstand holding an imposter name. All the beings at his farm are enchanted to always hear it so nobody knows his true title. Even if we say _Demiurge_ , the bipedal sheep and demi-humans only hear _Jaldabaoth_ or _demon_.” Unlocking the enclosure’s door, she threw your chain inside. “Rejoice, human…for even you get to hear his true name.” Again, her lip upturned into a snarl at the very thought as you were urged into the space with the pregnant woman.

Limping inside, you sat down in front of the trays of food as the door slammed and locked violently behind you. At a loss for words, you looked over the female. She was breathing so heavily, but it was shallow. “You need to breathe better,” you whispered, moving her hair away from her face to make sure there was no obstruction in the process.

With someone not clawing at her, screaming, or being rough the mute female responded to your actions without being resistant as you repositioned her to allow her lungs to fill up better. Her eyes fluttered open but you could see in the dulled sheen that she was tired and fighting to stay alive.

Just moving backward or forward for yourself caused a rupture of pain in your body. You cringed, recoiling your fingers as your body tried to adapt. Nothing was torn, you hoped. If it were, Demiurge would find that out quickly as you highly doubt Marleana would be gracious enough to heal you. Even hearing the Naga next door hiss and move around prompted your heart to thump anxiously.

“Food…Let’s see…” You weren’t sure how well she had been eating, but if what the succubus said were true, it would be wise to start off with something small and easy to digest. What was spread out before you was a bowl of rice, a mixture of vegetables, bread, a soup of some sort, and a few pieces of meat that you could only hope wasn’t human with a large container of water. “Maybe just water for now, and then I can try rice.”

Cradling her face against your hand, you tilted the jug of water close to her mouth to see if she’d respond. At first, it appeared as though she was intent to let it go to waste by having it pour over her lips but in time, she started to drink it rather ravenously. You let her have part of the pitcher before putting it down to try the food next.

With the water having set her up for something to eat, she was slow in the process of responding and was bad about putting things into her mouth only to let it fall back out shortly afterward. It was worrying. It was like her body wanted to reject the food against her own wish to eat. “No? What is wrong?” You asked that as though she were going to have an answer. Perhaps even she didn’t know either. “Mm…What else…?”

The rice wasn’t working. Maybe she wanted something else? You were nervous to try the meat next. It was so rich and thick that it would be too much for her stomach to handle if she hadn’t been eating well lately. What choice did you have?

“Maybe this then?” You began to cut up the unidentifiable red meat before forking it over to her mouth. Much to your surprise, she ate it quickly—almost like a ravenous animal that hadn’t had anything in weeks. Doing it again to be certain it wasn’t a fluke, she did an even bigger, hastier bite in a fit of excitement.

She only wanted the meat…? That was unusual. Humans were omnivorous and would take anything they could get in this situation. Now that you thought about it, however, the child was possibly carnivorous if it took more after its father. Maybe it was forcing her to reject the food or she was doing it on impulse knowing what her baby was? It was hard to say.

“Were they feeding you wrong this entire time?” you questioned aloud, continuing to focus on the red meat.

She was so weak she could hardly feed herself. Every time you moved the food closer to her mouth she used what strength she had to meet you halfway and devour it in a single gulp.

“What about the rest?” you wondered once the three meat patties were done. “Will you eat it now maybe?” It was worth a shot. Going for the rice once more, you saw as she tried and maybe ate three bites but then became disinterested. “You’re not going to eat this. You need only meats.” Standing to your feet with a hiss of discomfort, you grabbed onto the bars of the stall. “Marleana!” you shouted, hoping you could get more food to give the pregnant woman as she was still starving. “Marleana, I need you! I found out the problem!”

Your words echoed down the lengthy corridors of stalls that nearly got drowned out from the sounds of pain and rage that bounded back now and again from humans and demi-humans alike. However, the succubus returned at a leisurely pace with a look of exasperation.

“What is it, human?”

“She’s only eating meat. She won’t eat the other meals.” You stepped to the side in case the succubus wanted to come in as you pointed at the auburn-haired woman. “Her baby is carnivorous because of its father’s genetics. She cannot eat anything besides meat or she rejects it. It makes her sick. You need to feed her more meat.”

Marleana raised a single brow with a curious hum. She was debating something but you knew not what. She shuffled to the next stall over, only allowing you to hear the conversation. “I thought you said the genetics could be diverse enough for them to be omnivorous like their mothers.”

“I am not the higher beings of this world,” the Naga hissed in response. You could hear the boards of the wall that divided you moan as he was no doubt pushing against them with his impressive strength. “All I can tell you is the process and what I’ve seen in the past several years when we resorted to using human mates. Some rely heavily on all meals and others were only focused on the lambs we had. I wasn’t certain which way she would go. If you opened your eyes and looked past the problems beyond your nose, perhaps you would have noticed this.” The Naga growled in aggression, regardless of willing to work with the succubus to get revenge on Demiurge. “Or you could do what I’ve been demanding and let me be in there with her to do the job I am asked to do—tend to my mate. If you don’t even know how to feed her, you won’t know how to aid her in giving birth. She and that baby are going to die at your hands.”

The woman scowled but calmed herself, perhaps being mentally reminded that if she wanted her own revenge she needed to keep this creature on her side. “Continue aiding me in what I want, and perhaps I will get the benevolent Lord Demiurge to consider your prospects.”

The Naga seemed to growl at the word benevolent, and you couldn’t help but inwardly agree. While this nameless Naga was a bastard in only wanting to get some revenge on Demiurge through you, he was doing his best to tend to a human woman who by all accounts could have easily died by now at the hands of something so large if he truly just wanted to play with her and not deem her a partner. His actions were foreign to you; perhaps they were normalized by his kind and seemed as affectionate and caring. Any other beast wouldn’t care for the state their partner was in. The Minotaur didn’t seem to be concerned when he was spellbound to rape the human woman you helped weeks ago. He just wanted to get back in and continue having his way with her, but a none enchanted snake creature was willing to be careful and mindful of the woman he was paired with.

Regardless of how gray the line was, you were scared to get near that Naga once more.

She shook her head at the Naga creature, returning to the bars in front of the stall you were in. “See if she’ll eat it regardless. If she doesn’t, we can give it to the other beasts. I’ll go fetch more meat from the cooks.”

You wanted to say you already tried, but you knew she’d only snap at you so you nodded. “Get more water…umm…please? She needs water too. She’s very thirsty.”

Marleana sighed with a shake of her head, hurrying away to do so.

Turning back to the woman who remained on her side, you tended to the duties that you had been given for the day, hoping it would all be over soon.


	18. Chapter 18

When more meat was given to you to feed the mute woman, you hadn’t truly thought to question it right away. You knew Demiurge didn’t want to go out of his way for even the creatures that were supplying scrolls and half-breeds to his cause, so he often just recycled humans into the meals without telling them. Was it better to be blissfully ignorant in such dire situations where you’d eat anything to survive?

He did obviously have other foods prepared after he got his hands on some grain and wheat, but would he even bother to do something so merciful? He was a demon who, so far, seemed to enjoy in the pain of the ‘lesser beings’.

It was thoughts such as these that plagued you when you were alone in the stall with that woman. Marleana hadn’t bothered to show any kindness to you after she dropped food off for you to give to the mute, pregnant woman. She seemed intent to keep you caged and miserable, perhaps making you focus on what would become of you in due time when Demiurge succeeded in impregnating you.

 _Forced to have a half-breed child, only to lie in misery and pain as my body fights to survive?_ You grabbed onto your head, lowering it shortly after to try and drown out the frightful thoughts. _I don’t want this…I don’t want this at all…!_

The Naga was quiet. You could hear the boards nearest you that made up the enclosure for the woman moan as the snake-beast was expanding in his space on the other side. Every now and again a bit of dust from the ceiling would trickle through as if the support beams threatened to give way under his coiled length stretching against the flimsy structure. It was odd…The Minotaur had a sturdier stall but why was this Naga given something that was threatening to snap under his weight when he used it to uncoil?

It didn’t feel planned out well on Demiurge’s part.

The echoing bangs of cage doors opening and closing were part of the norm. After a time, you couldn’t tell what was an enclosure being opened and what was Pulcinella or Marleana coming and going from the breeding part of the barn. The screaming, the wails, the horrific sounds were also becoming droning background noises. You had endured howls of those being tortured before in the room dubbed the Torture Chamber by most. This was no different.

“You just locked her in there?”

It was Demiurge’s tone, something that you oddly embraced the moment you heard it from the far back space of the barn where he was entering. Scurrying to your feet, you grabbed onto the iron bars to try and see him but there was no way in hell you’d be able to until he came into view.

“She was being disobedient, my Lord. I had no other choice, or she’d possibly just run away again. Besides, that voiceless woman would rather have someone of her own species feed her given how weak she is. We made good progress there,” the succubus explained.

It made you cringe, wishing you could claim part of it wasn’t true but Marleana’s threat from earlier made you fight the will to say anything in your defense.

Demiurge didn’t make it all the way down to the enclosure you were trapped within. Instead, he stopped right near where the Naga was first and grinned. “Did we get the answers we needed?” He was asking his underling more than the Naga.

“From what your _pet_ figured out, the woman’s child is carnivorous, Lord Demiurge.” Hearing her say the word pet cursed your heart to beat to a wild rhythm. Her wrath poisoned the word, and she cared little to hide it. “The Naga had said something similarly to me earlier about Naga half-breed children, but neglected to inform me they could be completely carnivorous. I assumed with the mother’s genetics they would be omnivorous.”

You could hear the Naga scoff at Marleana’s words. “I gave you the information you required. Don’t blame your feeble intellect on me, witch.”

Demiurge raised his hand to prevent a verbal fight from breaking out between the two. Marleana obeyed but the Naga no doubt couldn’t even see it. He merely hissed in quiet aggression. “Marleana, go charm the creatures you need for the day and leave us be.”

She was resistant in the thought but regardless, the succubus bowed and then took her leave of the situation. In passing, her visible eye shot a nasty glare at you in warning.

Your body was still in pain from trying to adjust to something far bigger than the demon you had been forced to take in the past month. As predicted, she didn’t use a healing scroll or spell. If anything, the succubus enjoyed watching you limp about the enclosure or flinch in pain whenever she saw you struggle. Marleana had used a strong perfume to mask the smell that the Naga had given you. It was so strong smelling that it nearly knocked you out cold, but you were warned the perfume had a tough odor before masking it with the smells nearest the wearer. It was a stealth type potion when stealth spells were in short supply—another concoction being worked on by some human boy named Nfirea. The perfume did eventually dull and easily the smells of the barn integrated with it to the point you were highly doubtful even Demiurge would catch it.

The Naga grew tired of the silence between them, sensing Demiurge was very much there. “What do you want, demon? I already told your pet and your underling everything you wanted to know seeing as you’re intent to keep me restrained here.”

Demiurge shifted his glasses up the slope of his nose, the smirk remaining on his features. “I know what you’re up to, snake-beast.”

Hearing him cryptically say such a thing, you gasped quietly to yourself. Did he already know that the creature had tried to claim you?

The Naga refused to falter under that sentiment. He merely sounded amused. “Oh?”

“Just know that if you even do succeed, I have ways of making you repent.” His fangs flashed excitedly in the dim lighting. It were as though Demiurge was encouraging the Naga to just continue trying whatever it was he had caught onto.

The demi-human hummed in intrigue. “And you wouldn’t kill me for something you claim to know of?”

The demon said nothing in response, merely stepped away from the opening to venture to the next stall over where you were. Without even looking you in the eyes he fondled with the lock and opened the door. “Let’s be on our way, pet,” he urged, offering his hand to you.

You did your best to hide the limp as you moved out into the corridor of the barn. His sights were settled on the pregnant woman lying in the stall. She had fallen asleep after having eaten her meals earlier. “Her heartbeat is still weary, but she seems to be breathing and doing better all around for now. We just have to stay on top of feeding and watering her.”

“How much food should be left here overnight? I have evening workers who can cater to her meals.”

It was odd hearing him this concerned over a human woman, but you had to remind yourself—it was because she was about to give birth to something he wanted. It was still weirdly charming in its own right even if you knew it wouldn’t last forever. “Honestly…I think you could kill a boar, cut up and cook every part of it and leave it for her to eat, and she’d devour most of it. When it comes to water, three pitchers would do just fine.”

Demiurge’s brow twitched, glancing back at the human woman after looking you over. “I’ll need to build food troughs for these women then if all of the half-breed Naga children are going to cause this much trouble for their mothers.”

You scoffed at the mention. “Can’t you just have their meals be made and brought to them? I get that you see humans as animals, but this is ridiculous!”

Even behind the shine of his glasses, you could just see the gem cut eyes staring in your direction in voiceless warning. Questioning him was obviously not wise, and it made you recoil in fear. When you tried to look away, Demiurge grabbed your chin and urged your sights back to him. A squeak of fear and discomfort rumbling in your throat, as you were scared to speak again.

“You are all mere brainless sheep and nothing more. Perhaps what I’ve done is turn the ones here slowly into ravenous dogs, but to me they are mindless beings who will follow the foolish rule of a monarch to doom as half of you cannot be bothered to think for yourselves. Tell me, do you trouble yourself to treat bugs better than you feel they deserve?” Demiurge questioned, offended you would bring into light his supposed generosity.

You shook your head to the best of your ability, unable to move well in his grasp.

“Then you can say my generosity is just so. To me, humans are merely there to have fun with—to watch as you writhe in my grasp and cower at my strength. You are toys, enjoyable playthings I can use for any spell or experiment.” His grin was so wide and malicious that it made your heart beat loudly in your ears. “If you sheep show you’re worthy of freedom, then I’ll give it to you,” the demon went onward to explain, removing your face from his cold clutches. “But to me, you are frightful of something that is far superior, and because of that, you have come to merely obey me.”

“I…but what of me…?” you asked, a bit scared to know the answer. “Could I ever be worthy of freedom if I found out how to impress you so?”

His smirk became crooked as he moved his finger forward to your exposed chest to touch where your heart was. A cold fire felt like it ignited in the center of your heart, pulsing outward to where you felt sick. “You sold your soul to me, pet. You will **_never_** gain freedom from me, but you have gained my attention in housing my child.” He took your chain from your anxious hold and started to massage your cheek with his thumb. “In a cruel twist of fate for the both of us, the gods have decided we are a match. Embrace me or enjoy in the hell that awaits you.”

 _Life doesn’t work that way! We’re not just coded to be lovers the moment we’re born or even created!_ you thought desperately, tears trailing down your skin. However, you were unable to think of it for far longer as Demiurge tugged on the metal train and urged you onward.

You trembled, feeling that painful tearing sensation rip through your vaginal entrance and down your legs but you did everything you could to ignore it. Much to your dismay, the limping returned when you made it out into the field. It was becoming a challenge to walk properly. If what Demiurge vaguely stated earlier was true, he would know the Naga had his way with you prior. Was there any sense of trying to hide it?

Demiurge noted how you were walking, his curious frown removing his demonic grin. “Mm? Why are you limping, pet?”

So he didn’t know? What was he claiming he knew the Naga was doing then? “I-I just…I'm sure I hurt myself from sitting improperly…”

The demon was unsatisfied. “Since when have you grown so bold to disobey me again? How many times must I insist on you calling me Master, pet?”

“S-Sorry, Master!” you stuttered out quickly, raising your hands on instinct as you thought he would strike you.

“To add: you’re lying to me…” Demiurge growled.

What could you say? Speak out against the Naga, and he would no doubt die at the demon’s hands, or Marleana would come at you for revenge for stopping her own twisted excitement in watching another creature claim you. “I-I'm sorry, Master! I…I cannot talk about it! It’s embarrassing!” It was all you could think to say. Say anything else and you’d merely be digging your own grave.

He tilted his head, the frown remaining. “Then perhaps you could find it within yourself to tell me in the coming weeks while you offer your services to me in a more unique fashion…” He was plotting something. You knew not what and you were scared to ask.

Being jerked forward once more, you stumbled onward but the demon took it at a steady pace given your discomfort. “What…What was wrong with the Naga, Master? You said you knew he was up to something. What did you mean?”

Opening the door to the tent, Demiurge ushered you inside. “Naga males are already use to human mates, so they will treat them as such unabashedly. Marleana told me she had to drug that demi-human to move him into the next stall, or it would be impossible to get near the woman without the beast snapping and being overly protective of his pregnant mate.” He ordered you in a single gesture to take to your bed as he went to his own workbench where a meal had been prepared. “He claims he knows how to care for a pregnant Abelion Sheep, but he nearly killed that baby inside of her by having fun. His blindness and her being mute makes it dreadful for the woman to explain what’s going on or for him to even know.” Demiurge seemed to marvel at that, as if delighting in the twisted concept. “But, he is the strongest of his tribe and quite possibly believes he is the most clever. However, we made the structure nearest him weak intentionally. He’s pressing on the boards, testing its effectiveness and seeing if he can close the distance. Every new day I can see the wood has new cracks in it. He’s waiting for her to go into labor to break through, but I'm counting on that.”

It seemed odd to you. Grabbing the blanket of your bed, you wrapped yourself to try and forget the events of the day. “Why…so, Master? You just said he would cause you trouble…”

Stirring the soup a bit more, Demiurge grabbed the tray and headed over to your bedside where he placed the food down for you to consider. “An experiment of sorts. Nagas can capture and detain women to force them to be their mates, but do the women share the love their demi-human partners give them?”

Your eyes glanced down at the meal. Steamed potatoes, vegetable soup, and meat…again. The sight of the red meat made you anxious. Same as before, it didn’t look like something you had seen, but the last time you refused him he said it was merely deer. Not to mention he was so offended and forced you to eat a small bite of it. Anxiously, you picked up your fork and cut into the meat first and foremost to see how it would look. There was a type of liquid seasoning put on it that looked almost raven black in texture when you sliced into it but the inside of this supposed animal protein appeared just as dark as well. Was the meat burnt or was this something else?

“I don’t think I’ll truly understand the voiceless woman’s feelings as she won’t speak of them,” Demiurge continued, but he was watching you closely when it came to you picking at the food. “So—would she allow her Naga mate to care for her over us? It truly will be interesting to watch.”

“What if she wishes for neither? The baby and her will perish if she doesn’t have somebody to help her,” you reminded him, nervously inspecting the mutton still.

“Then we will be forced to remove the Naga once more and sedate the woman so we can cut the baby free.”

You frowned at the very thought of sedation. “Would you truly be so kind, Master, as to tranquilize a woman before cutting her open?”

Demiurge’s grin upturned as he looked ahead at nothing in particular, perhaps marveling at the prospects. “Depends how she tries to resist us. She has something I need, so I am not particularly inclined to let her be awake to experience that torture as we cut into her to fetch her baby. If her mate could see us doing so, however…”

The excitement of the beast sent a beloved tingling sensation through your core, making you fight off the desire to find euphoria in that twisted statement. Stifling your sigh of disgust, you thought on how not being able to see but hear the pain a loved one went through was just as traumatic. However, you dared not mention that to the demon.

His squinty eyes returned to you. “You’ve been staring at that meat for sometime now, pet. Are you going to eat it?”

You still were uncertain of it. It obviously wasn’t human as you were certain human flesh didn’t look like that. But what was it? “Is it burnt…? It looks a bit darker than usual, Master.”

“I fix the meals for you myself. I would never burn anything by accident or otherwise. It is an exotic meat.” He frowned once more, folding his fingers together as he let his chin rest upon the bridge they created. “I wanted to see how you’d feel about it. If you must know: it is not human, so rest at ease, pet.”

“Would you truly tell me if it were, Master?” Again, you couldn’t help but question how generous he would be in such a situation.

The demon’s body shook as he chuckled softly at the question. “The true query is, my dear: would you know if it were human if I fed it to you?”

Gasping in horror at the mere thought, you shook it from you. Almost instantly you lost your will to eat. However, you knew if you didn’t consume something he wouldn’t be so generous next time. There was no guarantee he’d go right back to trying for a baby. He might want to enjoy in testing your limits a bit more, and that wasn’t something you wanted to subject yourself to.

Your hand shook as you brought the fork closer to your lips. Mouth engulfing the foreign food, you let the taste set in slowly. That seasoning…it flowed over your tongue giving off a spicy taste that almost seemed to bite at you. The more you focused on it the more you realized it wasn’t a seasoning but it seemed to be coming from the center of the food. Was it this creature’s blood…? No, what being had black blood anyways? Chewing a bit, it was like a tougher version of some cattle you had in the past—so tough that it was beginning to wear your jaw down just trying to handle one single piece.

It was then the food seemed to retaliate in its own way. The biting spice bit so hard into your mouth that it made you cough and spit it back out in shocked repulsion. Your body quivered as you gagged and heaved, the black ooze from the meat flowing over your lips and down your chin as you struggled to even breathe for a second. Your jaw ached and now that aftertaste felt like a stinging poison that was trying to punish you for even daring to try.

Demiurge frowned watching the scene. He wasn’t displeased, only curious. “Mm, it doesn’t care to be eaten even in death? At least not by humans. How fascinating. Was it at least enjoyable in some way, pet?”

You shook your head, grabbing the napkin nearby to wipe your mouth. “It…It was spicy at first but then it felt like it was turning into a fiery inferno in my mouth. The meat was too tough to even chew. It was exhausting to try, Master.”

Demiurge brought his finger to his mouth, tapping his index finger there in thought. His malicious grin returned. “Depending the future, we shall try again.” He grabbed the plate the meat was on to remove it, taking to his feet. “At any rate, finish your dinner and then get to sleep.”

He would just venture to the farm to check on and feed his pet? You weren’t sure whether to be honored by that or not. “Yes, Master.” Drinking the water that he had offered, you tried to be rid of the burning aftertaste that meat left in your mouth and now in your throat before bothering with the other parts of the dinner. It was at least food you didn’t have to question, and when it was finished, you felt relief that nothing was laced with a love potion either.

When your plates were empty, Demiurge grabbed the tray to be rid of it for you. You expected he would just take it with him to wash and leave you be, but he oddly grabbed onto the covers of your bed and pulled them up to your shoulder as you found rest on your side. Again, another out of the ordinary response for the demon. He rarely showed compassion. Why now? You didn’t ask him anything, only stared at him in bewilderment.

Demiurge noted the expression, making him frown and withdraw a bit at the look you gave him. “Don’t do that…” he demanded, but his words seemed to tremble as though he were trying not to bark that as an order.

Still, regardless of his odd acting you glanced away and laid down to rest as he instructed. “Goodnight, Master,” you muttered, closing your eyes.

The demon moved his fingers close to your cheek but you could feel as they recoiled. A muffled hiss of annoyance parted from the beast as he took to his feet once more. “Mm…” He hummed as if to share the same sentiment in return before taking his leave of the room.

What was going on? One minute he was intent to be sadistic and cruel and then the next he turned around and tried to act more human than demon. You shook your head with a sigh. “He’s just being weird. There’s no way in hell he’d bother making any sort of change for someone like me… I'm his pet and nothing more.”

\--------------------

Your dreams were at least nonexistent through the night. You could count your blessings on a peaceful slumber as you didn’t want for hell to await you when you were resting as well as when you were awake. Demiurge arrived at the farm rather early the next morning, rousing you from your sleep with an eager clap of his hands.

The sound was loud, unpleasant. It made you groan. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes. “Master…?”

“Ah, now that you’re awake, my dear. Care to tell me what happened yesterday?”

He didn’t beat around the bush. Had he been thinking about it all night? Had the demon nothing better to do than focus only on your misery? Sitting on the mattress, you opened your mouth to say but stopped yourself as Marleana’s threatening words came back to haunt you. “I'm sorry, Master. I just cannot talk about it. As I said—it’s too embarrassing.”

The demon sighed. “I see. Perhaps if I make you endure something a bit more embarrassing by comparison it will be less so?” He scooped up your chain, tugging on it to urge you to your feet as he ushered you to the Torture Chamber.

Just seeing those doors always made you nervous, especially when you had done wrong. “What…What are you going to make me do, Master?”

Demiurge didn’t answer. He merely hummed to himself as he ventured to the entryway of the room, swinging it open to allow you inside before him. “Now, seeing as I don’t have that boy in my custody any longer, I cannot just ask you to obey me at the expense of his life, so I need to resort to other methods.”

It was true. About a week or so ago, Demiurge had allowed you to witness as the child was healed up completely and wiped of all memories being at the farm and prior. The boy was dropped on a noble’s doorstep and was taken in with great delight. Demiurge never went back on his promise even if you had gone back on yours by accident. The demon remained happily bound to you, but you continued to fight him without thinking. It made you feel disgusted with yourself. A mere demon could hold true to his word, but you couldn’t?

You wanted to beg for forgiveness in the matter, not wishing to be skinned. But you knew he wanted the truth—something you couldn’t give him.

“You’ll continue to work beside Marleana, but for now…” His words derailed as he snapped his fingers and motioned up to where the throne was. “…We still have humans to skin, pet. But, I will use magic to heal them up. You will have another role to fulfill.”

Taking your chain back, you ventured to the top of the staircase and waited near the throne. What did he want you to do? Merely watching…you hated to confess, but it had all grown numb to you. It was a gross display that had become another breathing moment in your life that you adjusted to. The demon was no doubt aware of this, so what was his angle?

Demiurge made his way up the bloody staircase shortly after, grin only widening with every step he took. “Get down on your hands and knees, pet,” he ordered.

You did so, only to have him wrap his arms about your center and urge you to be horizontal to the throne. Confusion and fear swept over you like a cold breeze. The throne could be heard scraping against the hard ground, signifying that the demon was moving it.

“So, how physically strong are you, pet?” Demiurge asked as he nudged your side with his leg to make you move more inward on the top platform.

You obeyed the command. “A fa…fair amount, Master…” You took a year or so off from obsessive exercise, to be frank. You weren’t inclined to bother staying in shape once you lost your baby, and you weren’t going to put stress on yourself during the pregnancy either. “About…about par for a human working in the field.”

“Let’s test that then, shall we? I witnessed Lord Ainz do something similar, and I’ve been eager to try it myself.” His fangs caught the firelight in the room as he grinned.

Much to your horror, the demon turned and sat on the curve of your back. A gasp of surprise sputtered from your mouth as you tried to keep yourself from collapsing under his weight. Your elbows threatened to buckle as you tried to push against the ground and keep yourself upright. “Ma-Master…I ca-can’t…!” You heaved and panted.

“Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday then?” Demiurge asked, his metal tail tapping on the floor as he crossed his legs.

Having him sit cross-legged was far worse by comparison. It made him shift all his weight right down his center and into your aching spine. “Gah…! Ma-Master, please…! **_Please_** , try to understand…!” you panted in desperation, collapsing onto your elbows. “…I-I can’t ta-talk about that…!”

“Get on your hands, pet,” Demiurge barked angrily, displeased with your response. “If you won’t answer me then this is what will await you for the coming days. Deal with my weight for the hours ahead as we skin the Abelion Sheep.”

Anything you could possibly say would be registered as a lie. He would see through them each time. Unless you spoke the truth, you had to act as his chair for the time being.

It was brutal. The demon would intentionally shift about on your back just to try and make it even worse each time. The hours felt like an eternity and when he was done and removed himself from your body, it hardly registered as you were so focused on your own breathing to just dull out the pain. Your arms quaked and your legs buckled further as you fell over to try and regain your senses. Beads of sweat stained your complexion as your muscles reminded you of how sore they were.

“And now?” Demiurge questioned, grabbing your chain.

You clenched your teeth, tears streaming from your eyes to join with the stench of sweat and blood. “I-I'm sorry, Master…” The apology wouldn’t be enough. You knew that. Honestly, you hated you **_couldn’t_** tell him…

His sigh of disappointment was hardly so. It was fake by design. The demon tugged on your collar, ordering you to stand. “I need to send you to work for Marleana while I tend to a few more duties of my own.”

Managing to find what energy you could muster, you made it to your wobbly legs and followed the demon back out of the Torture Chamber and to the breeding area of the barn. Your muscles were on fire. Every step was agonizing. After that early morning ordeal, you could hardly be bothered to find the vigor to continue with the day, but you knew you had to.

“Lord Demiurge,” Marleana greeted with a respectful bow. She turned to you, noting how you seemed out of breath. “Poleasf gioy jxd uqyxuwg // _Fucking your pet already_?”

The language was not one you had heard before. It emanated from the succubus’ throat like a hissing growl. Could it even be called a language when it seemed like words were hissed and grumbled from the throat like an animalistic call?

“Wi sid rx zi lyowx // _Do not be so crude_ ,” Demiurge responded, handing the chain over to the succubus. “She was limping and has yet to give me an answer as to why.”

“Is that so?” Marleana’s glare could be felt on you, but you bothered not to look at her.

“Did you see anything odd yesterday in regards to her?” Demiurge went onward to pry.

“No, Lord Demiurge. Not a single thing,” the demon lied.

Demiurge went quiet, a frown erasing the grin from earlier. “I see…” He didn’t hesitate in handing the chain over to Marleana. “At any rate, she is all yours for the remainder of the day. If anything odd is to happen, you message me, Marleana. Do we understand one another?”

She smirked, bowing again with respect to the more powerful demon. “Yes, my Lord.”

Demiurge was soon gone, leaving you to fear how the woman would retaliate even if you kept her secret.

“Not spoken of it, have you, human?” When you didn’t answer, the succubus grinned as she undid the enchanted lock of the Naga’s enclosure. “Knowing him, he’ll keep this contraption on you.” Her fingers grabbed onto the outfit and ripped it from your body in excited haste. “The last thing I need is for him to come running just to see what is going on when you’re suddenly in a sexual high.” She folded the enchanted clothing in her possession as she shoved you back into the pen where the nameless Naga was. “Oh, snake-beast—I believe your toy has arrived for the day.”

Your hands hit the hay of the creature’s bed. _No, please…_ you mentally pleaded. _Not this again…!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abyssal is the language the demons are hissing back and forth to one another. I figured since Overlord runs on some on and off again rules of DnD, it would make sense the demons have this sort of language in their arsenal. x3; I doubt it's used much by Demiurge or Marleana unless the conversation is to be private between two demons or to sound overly threatening to attackers.
> 
> Chair scene I wanted to add when it said Demiurge was inspired by Ainz sitting on Shalltear. lol Couldn't control myself.
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was enjoying in a bit of OC/Demi stuffs. Forgive the detour. I've just not written an OC story in like...5 or so years. xD; Maybe longer. It's nice to enjoy again.
> 
> Thanks for being patient and for the continued support~
> 
> More about the Naga at the end of the chapter as I never know how often the creature will show up or what he'll say about himself (as I don't think he'll have a reason to tell reader anything lol). ♥ You would think even being partly blind myself I wouldn't use the 'eyes turn white' thing. x"D But it's pretty, and I'm a slut for it and blind characters so... XP
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

The enormous creature began to unravel itself ever slowly upon hearing Marleana’s call. “Mm?” the Naga hummed, taking in the air around him with a grin twisted upon his features as he moved his tail forward to grapple you and prevent you from getting away.

You tried to scramble for the door (like it would do any good), only to have the nameless demi-human snap its tail about your torso in a hurry like it was capturing its prey. “Stop!” you screamed tearfully, trying to get away from him. “Please let me go!” He moved you closer to himself, shifting the strength of his muscles to where it was almost impossible for you to move in his serpent grasp. “I don’t want this!”

The Naga overlapped his arms on his coils of length, gazing in your direction with his piercing blind sight. “Take heart, child, I have nothing against you,” he hissed in delight. “I’d take no pleasure in killing or maiming you—I merely want **_him_** to pay. Seeing as he’s marked you as his mate, I’ll take great joy in stealing from him.”

He shifted from his relaxed pose, crawling closer to where he had you constricted in his grasp. The length of the serpent’s tongue crawled over your cheek, tasting of your tears in the process. He grabbed upon your exposed legs, holding you in place to make it easier by comparison to do what he wished. However, the moment a hiss of pain erupted from your tightly closed lips, he hummed in confusion.

“I’ve not done anything yet.” Those warm words were breathed on your skin as he spoke, his fangs snapping at the mention. “Are you merely mewling out of fear or something else?”

“It…it hurt…!” you whimpered, a bit scared to even voice your concerns. All the times you dared try with Demiurge he would only enjoy in making you more miserable. “I-I think something tore before…!”

His brow seemed to rise in concern, dragging his finger down the length of you before finding the underwear that kept your womanhood concealed. With a single finger, he inspected the problem after removing the fabric, making you cry out again in agony as the abused petals of your flesh were touched again. “A minor tear. It will heal in a few days,” the Naga confessed when he felt it. “It would happen now and again with the females we often mated with. If I try again, you will tear further, and that’s not what I want.”

You shakily breathed, trying to find relief in that.

“However…”

Biting at your lower lip, you trembled in his grasp.

“…I can still have enjoyment in marking you without having to actually enter you.” His grin returned as the tip of his tail slid up behind you, crawled over your shoulder and trailed up your neck to your mouth to force it open. “You will know what you can and cannot handle, human, so start working on exciting me.”

The tight hold on you loosened, causing you to fall forward onto the upper part of his serpent tail to where the Naga slit was exposed. How were you supposed to even know what he’d enjoy to urge out his cocks? Even if he was blind, the fact his white eyes were looking you over made you uncomfortable. He was waiting impatiently for your hands to begin doing something. You weren’t going to put your mouth on that just yet, and instead started to stroke it with your fingers like you would have done to yourself if in sexual need.

The creature began to hiss, his serpent scales seeming to quiver against your caress. Whether or not those were all good things, you couldn’t say. You paused just to make sure he wouldn’t strike you out of anger for doing something wrong.

“Keep going,” the demi-human ordered.

Cautiously still, you massaged the outer areas of the slit before trying to swallow the nauseous feeling rising up within you at what you knew you probably would have to do. Taking a deep, steady breath, you rolled your tongue over the entrance of the creature to be greeted with a deep, powerful growl of excitement that rumbled in his throat. The more you continued with such acts, eventually the skin opened further and the tip of the primary cock was exposed to you.

The head was thick and both your hands together on it could just allow for your fingertips to touch. It did curve upward, making it look like a fleshy, thick hook in design. For whatever reason, the skin itself was already slimy to the touch.

 _How am I even going to pleasure him when this thing is so huge?_ you thought nervously.

You wouldn’t be able to even put part of it into your mouth—maybe the very tip and that was it. Not wanting to bother trying anyways, you started to roll the flat of your tongue against the underside of the flesh. Another more vocal moan from the beast emanated from his mouth, encouraging you to continue.

As you did so, the more aroused he became and more of his length emerged with the other, smaller erection as well. Using your hand, you stroked the underside of the lower one, causing the organ to tense as the Naga panted harder and louder at something warm fondling him. The smaller organ began to leak, a thick yet translucent sign of pre-cum dribbled from the tip and struck your arm in passing to the serpent’s scales about. Seemed just touching him was enough, influencing you to continue down the upper cock’s length by kissing and licking at the slimy texture much to your dismay.

The only comfort you could get out of this for the time being was at least he wasn’t forcing you to do something that could kill you just out of spite for the demon that had imprisoned him.

The Naga grabbed at your neck and urged you back down on his coiled serpent tail. You froze, shaking in the process as you weren’t sure what he was up to. The saliva dripped from his sharp fangs as he hissed in sexual excitement, but for you, it was hard to even judge if he was just aroused or he was angry about something. “Hold still,” he demanded, his hands keeping you firmly in place.

Doing as he asked, you still closed your eyes when you saw what he was about to do in that split second. In a strangled pitch of a moan, the Naga came harshly. The burst of release was just as thick and unbearable as before as it nearly coated you. Crying out in discontent, you struggled. You felt some of it get into your mouth to which you sputtered and spit it out. It felt like someone literally took a huge bucket of water to dump on you. Granted, what would you expect from something so large?

“Gross…gross…!” you whimpered, feeling the length of the beast move behind you.

“You’ll adjust,” hissed the snake creature. “I can only assume your human mates are far smaller by comparison and don’t give you near as much as I can.” He inched forward, rolling his tongue over your face to try and clean up the mess he made.

Fingers curled and a small whine still making you quiver, you reluctantly allowed him to do so. “They…also don’t have two giant dicks that could split me in half if I dared try to take them fully into my body…” It was a jab full of annoyance more than anything.

“The one I used before in your ass doesn’t release near as much as the one on top,” the Naga explained. “If that were the case, I wouldn’t use it for such a purpose as the pressure from such a harsher release would probably damage that sensitive part of your body alone or just be unbearable.”

“Gah, you idiot!” snapped Marleana, the door swinging open shortly after.

You barely had a moment to think as you felt the succubus claw away at the Naga just to get to you and pull you free. Her nails dug so deeply into your skin that it made you wince.

“Lord Demiurge is still here! Why didn’t you cum inside of her to contain this mess!” she exclaimed.

You were practically drenched, the thick mess dripping from your skin and your hair. The only part he managed to clean off with his tongue was about your face and even then, you wanted to bathe badly.

“You told me to have fun, witch. You didn’t explain to me how you wanted it done.” The Naga grinned at just seeming to get under her skin. A part of you wouldn’t be surprised if he was intentionally trying to get her exposed as well in all of this.

“Now I have to clean up your mess so we both don’t get in trouble too soon!” Marleana urged you out of the stall, hurrying you as quickly as possible out back where she could splash water all over your body at least to try and get rid of the sight. The smell would have to come later.

She wanted to drag this out. She didn’t want Demiurge to uncover the truth too soon. It was far too delicious for her.

The cold water hit you quickly, making you gasp and tremble from how cold it was when it struck your bare body. Taking the towel nearby, Marleana tossed it at you. “Dry yourself already. The last thing I need to explain is why you look like a damn wet dog.” You did as she commanded only for her to bark at you and demand you work faster. She used a spell to beckon the perfume into her grasp. Without waiting much longer, she sprayed it over your body in a hurry. “Now Lord Demiurge shouldn’t know the truth. That idiot! Is he so eager to die before he even gets a chance to see his baby?”

“What…do you want me to do now?” It still hurt to move around no thanks to the vaginal tear. If you dared move a certain way, the sting would remind you of its presence.

The succubus threw the enchanted outfit at you to take and put on. “You’ll go back to tending to the mute human since you’re so useless,” Marleana hissed, grabbing your wrist abusively once more and escorting you back inside. “I need to make sure the other sheep are doing fine. If any of them are injured, I’ll call on you.”

Your hair was still a bit wet, but Marleana cared little to fix it as she grabbed onto the stall door and flung it open to throw you inside. Locking the door behind her, she stomped over to the Naga’s pen and growled with a threatening motion from what you could just see.

“Don’t you dare try that again,” she growled with her red eye turning a furious yellow in color as her magic swelled. “Do you want to see your mate’s baby be born or not?” A malicious scoff escaped her. “Not that you can **_see_** anything, but perhaps hear as we torture her just to get the damn thing out.”

Unexpected to you, the Naga roared loudly, slamming his tail against the door as a threat in return. It made you cover your ears and shake in fear as the ceiling above dropped wooden dust particles and pebbles onto your head given the strength in which he used.

“Just try it…” The Naga’s words hissed in a low, menacing sound. It sent shivers down your spine but fazed Marleana very little as she went back about her duties without another word.

Daring not to get involved, your attention was pulled away when you heard the mute woman seem to gasp and muffle a low moan of discontent. “It’ll be okay,” you whispered, stroking her head to try and calm her. There wasn’t much you could discern on what was causing her to make that noise, so you went for the water jug that was placed nearby to try and get her to drink.

She almost refused, turning her head away and resting as if to concentrate on something. It had you concerned. No matter how you pleaded or tried to open her mouth to get her to respond, she gently pulled away to fight you.

“What’s wrong?” the Naga asked, his face just seen through the upper bars of his enclosure. He wouldn’t be able to see anything being blind, but he tried to catch what smells and sounds he could from his mate.

“She’s not drinking…”

“What is she doing? Tell me!” The demi-human’s voice seemed a bit panicked.

“She’s just lying there, resting and breathing a bit heavier than normal,” you answered, placing your hand on her forehead. “She’s burning up quite badly.”

The same attack as before seemed to happen again but this time against the boards that separated the two of you. Without warning they started to crack. “She’s going into labor! Move!” he demanded, snarling the demand like a feral animal, as he was desperate to get through without asking for Marleana after her warning.

Getting up and out of the way just in time, the entire wall of the right side of the mute woman’s enclosure collapsed. The bars remained jammed in the upper plank of the former stall, allowing the beast to slide under and quickly venture to the other side. Using his serpent length, he propped the woman’s head up and cradled her close as he snapped viciously at you as though you had done something wrong.

“Get out! **_GET OUT!_** ”

Had he gone insane? There wasn’t anywhere you could go, and you didn’t do anything! You were only trying to help her earlier. Before you could open your mouth to speak, the door unlocked and someone grabbed you to pull you out to safety before locking it once more. The leather texture of the hold was enough for you to register in that second it was Demiurge.

“So it begins,” the demon muttered, shifting his glasses up the slope of his nose.

“Wha-What’s wrong with him? He’s gone berserk!” you stuttered, grabbing onto your master’s suit to stay safe.

“The Naga males will protect their mate at the cost of their life when they’re in labor. The forest variants more so than any others given their diminutive numbers.” He shrugged with a sigh that sounded akin to inconvenience. “This is why it would have been for the best we kept them apart. Feeding her even pregnant would have been a challenge.” Demiurge turned his attention back to the display in the pen. “If she’s burning up, there is water in there, snake-beast.”

The demi-human had been licking her face to try and cool her down, his hand curled about hers to give her a place she needed to exert when the contractions became too fierce. Hearing the comment, he snapped angrily at the demon. “I will take care of her just fine without your aid. **_Leave us!_** ”

“Oh? I cannot do that. For you see, if she doesn’t respond well to your methods, I need to intervene whether you’ll want me to or not,” Demiurge reminded him.

The mute woman would manage a moan or cry of discomfort from the labor pains, urging the Naga to nuzzle against her cheek to try and calm her as he acted as her support. When she continued to have problems with becoming too warm, he found the pitcher from earlier and used what was left (as he knocked it over in his dire attempt to get inside) to hydrate her. It was hard to see from how the Naga had her blocked from view, but it seemed to be going as well as any other childbirth, and she was being responsive. Even during a fever pitch of one of the contractions, she grabbed onto his arm for better support before releasing it again.

“Appears to be working,” Demiurge mused aloud in intrigue. “So she does share the same feelings as the Naga even if they’re of vastly different species? Fascinating…”

Hearing him seemingly have hope now for the two of you made your stomach knot up. It could work between them but could you say the same for yourself and Demiurge? If you even got pregnant and went into labor, would he dare to be as caring and attentive? A part of you felt as though it would be a delightful day for your body to be put through so much hell and for him to sense it.

The labor process went on for hours. It had you worried she might encounter a complication and die. However, right as the sun was setting, the infant was born and the father quickly scooped it up and began to lick it clean till the half-breed started to cry.

You had seen animals do that but never bothered to get too close to demi-humans to take note if they did something similarly. For creatures, it was to free their newborn from the amniotic sac but also stimulate their breathing and digestive process. Whether or not the same thing could be said here, you weren’t sure. You could only assume so since the child started to cry the moment the father’s tongue scrubbed its face enough.

The baby looked like any other human child, only it had black scales on its back arms and legs and about the cheeks from what you could see on its light-brown skin. Stubby horns were on top of its head as well, buried in its brownish-black hair.

“I had to research the hybrids of that race,” spoke Demiurge, interrupting the quiet between you. “As the child grows, it will mature and its legs will bind together and make a serpent tail in time. Till then, they walk around as humans. They are often mistaken for demons and get killed frequently when away from their nest.”

Knowing why he orchestrated all of this, you felt your heart squeeze. “You’re not going to take his baby from him…are you?”

Demiurge tilted his head in your direction, frowning as he raised his brow. “No…” The crooked smile quickly returned. “Not yet, anyways. The child is of little use to us at this age. It needs to mature and grow that tail before I can skin it.”

Hearing him say such a thing, you cringed and looked away with a choking heave. The very idea that babies would be ripped from their mothers in time just to be used for other purposes made you want to just fall apart.

The Naga let the mute woman hold the infant as he found the meat that was in the stall for you to feed her earlier. Breaking off smaller pieces of it, he muttered between the two of them. “You need to feed him little pieces of mutton. He won’t drink your milk. He’s a carnivore that only wants meat and water.”

The woman seemed to open her mouth as if wanting to speak but only a simple muffle of a sound came through. He paused, looking ahead at nothing in particular before answering—as if she had just vocally asked him something.

“I’ll drain it out of you. Don’t worry about it.”

Demiurge tilted his head to the side as his hearing was able to catch all of that rather well. “How are you speaking to her, snake-beast? I thought the sheep lost her voice?”

“Are you still here?” the Naga snapped. “Leave us!”

“Should I truly? Didn’t you just say she and the child required meat?” Demiurge responded, taking the time to be frustrating and annoying to the Naga. “Who will fetch it for you besides Marleana?”

Hearing that name after the threatening conversation earlier made the hiss even more vocal as the Naga stood as far upright as possible to look intimidating. “Wasn’t it you who said something about food troughs for our women? Perhaps you should get to work on that…”

Demiurge smirked, noting the attempted intimidation tactic by a father trying to protect its family. “Perhaps.” He moved the glasses up the slope of his nose once more. “You must be losing your touch, old creature, if it took you this long to impregnate a single sheep. And yet, you claimed it worked wonders in the wild.”

The Naga didn’t respond. It merely bared his teeth and hissed again, wanting to be left alone.

The demon sighed with a shrug. “Come, pet. It is best we get some food to give to them. Don’t wish for the foolish to go hungry.”

As the demon ventured away and you followed, you watched as the Naga slowly receded back down to normal size to care for his family. It was curious. How could someone who was mute speak with another? Did she have a telepathy spell of some sort? No…you couldn’t even sense a mana pool on her. She looked like an average, everyday human you’d see on the streets in Roble.

“By the way, pet,” Demiurge began as he ventured towards the doors that would lead you both outside, “why did you remove your clothing? And why is part of you wet?”

Having these questions bombarded at you made your blood run cold. Why did Marleana think trying to fool Demiurge was worth it? He was always going to corner you and try to find out the truth. Eventually, you wouldn’t be able to hide it any longer.

“I…Marleana splashed me with water when I wouldn’t listen to her, and I had to take the clothes off to get dry.”

Once outside, he paused in walking but kept his back to you. “Except your clothes were removed before you were wet. I only felt the dampness the moment I regained my connection with you.” Demiurge turned then, the grin widening. “Want to try and lie to me again?”

“Please, Master,” you begged, tears marring your face once more as you didn’t want to keep doing this. “I-I can’t…I…she…I **_can’t!_** ” In a fit of panic and hysteria, you almost gave away Marleana.

He tilted his head upward with a hum in thought. “Go back to your room, pet. I need to fetch meat for the Naga and his mate, and I will talk with you there.”

You waited, as if hoping he would say something to calm your nerves. Instead, he motioned you away with a ‘go on’. Twirling the metal train of your collar about your hands, you pulled on the links so harshly that they almost cut into your skin. You were nervous. How much longer would you yourself be able to keep up this façade? Demiurge had made it obvious he hated when he was lied to…and here you were, trying to lie to not have another demon come onto you for even worse revenge.

The mattress of your bed gave you comfort, and as you cradled the chain close to your chest, you tried to find solace in the empty, quiet room. Your breathing was erratic as so many intrusive thoughts began to overwhelm and drown you. It might as well have been hours for Demiurge to return.

Gazing up at him, you saw as he stood in the doorway with the moonlight catching the shine of his glasses and making him look foreboding. Moving your legs inward, you scurried onto the mattress a bit more to try and hide from the demon.

“Oh, come now—none of that,” Demiurge ordered as he shut the door behind him. Cupping his hands in front of himself, he moved to the bedside. “Now then…” He took a seat, curving his tail away from you as he patted the space beside him. “Come here.”

You remained curled up near the small canopy drape he had made with bones and other materials. With the way he was trying to coax you out, you might as well have been his scared pet.

Demiurge frowned, stressing every word when he spoke again. “Come here.”

Lower lip trembling, you knew disobeying him wouldn’t do any good. He’d still find a way to punish you. Crawling out from the meager hiding place, you kept your head lowered, as you got closer to the demon. You thought he’d raise a hand to you, yell at you, force you to do something you didn’t want to do…but…he didn’t…

The comfort of his arms embraced you as he brought you close to his chest, his fingers massaging your hair without trying to be cruel. He was actually trying to comfort you…? What was the catch? What was he going to do? This felt too foreign to be true.

“Someone is hurting you, aren’t they?” Demiurge rested his chin on your head as his fingers began to lightly caress your cheek. “Care to tell me what has been happening in Marleana’s care?”

You dared not only for the sake of it endangering the Naga now that had a child to look after. Jealousy and anger—they were powerful emotions that when in the hands of demons could be weaponized to their vicious, full potential. If Demiurge found out what was truly happening with you, there was no guarantee he wouldn’t just kill them both, even if it could put his farm at risk.

He had made it very obvious—you were his. If someone dared tried to come between that, he would not be kind.

* * *

**Name** : Zul’te of the Bone Spear (First word has the O sound of ‘wool’ Zool-teh)

 **Age** : 500+

 **Race** : Demi-Human (Naga from a Forest Tribe)

 **Hair color** : Black

 **Eye color** : White from lack of vision. Used to be an icy-blue.

 **Level** : 55 (?)

 **Family** :

  * Multiple partners (normally keeps six at a time) and several children.
  * Unknown Father
  * Unknown Mother



**Weapon** : A spear with a shaft made of animal hide on the outside, wrapped in bandages about the middle. It’s decorated at the base of the blade with a pendant resting at the wings that nobody knows what its purpose is. The pendant houses a beautiful handmade gem, sky-blue in color at the center while the prong itself is made of silver. The spear blade is made of sharpened human bone as is the primary innards of the shaft itself.

 **Other known abilities** :  
(Active)

  * **Presence Search** : It is an ability that tells the user the numbers and difference in strength. If there is to large a level gap, an undead or construct, it cannot be used, but it can detect invisible presences.
  * **Iron Skin** : It increases the user's physical attack power.
  * **Strike** : It lets the user deliver single-target physical damage on one foe.
  * **Heal** : A 6th tier spell that could restore a great deal of health in addition to healing various diseases and other abnormal status conditions.
  * **Charm Species** : It is a 4th tier spell that works on any species. It makes the target regard the caster as a "friend", and may be used in interrogation. However, it cannot make the target reveal secrets that they would not reveal to a friend, or perform actions that friends would not tell them to do, such as self-harm.
  * **Haste** : A 3rd tier spell that allows buffing an individual’s speed.
  * **Hypnosis** : Charms a target into doing what one asks. Most if not all Nagas have this ability. < ** _Not canon to Overlord_** >



(Passive)

  * **Resistance to Poison**.
  * **Resistance to Nature Damage**
  * **Resistance to any mind control spells or abilities**



**Brief History:**

Zul’te is a large, elderly demi-human who rules over the group of Forest Nagas. His skin is brown in color and his scales are a lighter brown on the underbelly, darker brown on top with black markings encasing circular like designs to the tip of his tail. His black hair is wild about his face, resting in length on the middle of his back. He has protected and ruled his tribe for many centuries though, as the years went on, his eyesight dwindled till he became completely blind. He was struggling to continue being a leader as he was sluggish in battle after the fact and took so many strikes that nearly left him bedridden—the scars on his body a constant reminder of his past challenges. Thanks to his acute sense of smell, he was able to get around just fine for a while till his hearing became strengthen as well, allowing him to be far superior in combat than when he was younger.

When the Forest Naga were dwindling in numbers when it came to their females dying out rapidly due to famine and illness, Zul’te was too stubborn to resort to going to the other tribes for aid and, instead, turned to human women to lure out of villages to substitute for breeding purposes.

It was a trial and error method that was hard to implement as humans saw them as monsters. Zul’te had no joy out of forcing women to love him and his tribesmen, so instead, tried to find an understanding with a woman who became the monarch to the humans they kidnapped. He ensured their safety and protection if they offered themselves to their cause. If the women didn’t, the Naga would reluctantly have to kill them as they had no spells they could use to wipe their memories. He had to think of his remaining people when it came to their safety.

While some women died from the demi-humans’ lack of understanding how their bodies would react to the size difference of Nagas but also the pregnancy process, it grew easier as the years went onward. While Zul’te was usually the winner in choosing what mate would be his given his massive size compared to the others, he knew inbreeding would be a problem regardless of having different women each time and (once a season) removed himself from the choices.

Each human woman he’s had over the many years is still a faint memory that he can recall fondly, though mostly to himself. The one woman in particular who gained his heart died birthing his fifth child many years ago. She wore a jeweled pendent that is sky-blue in color. It now rests at the wings of his spear. When she passed, Zul’te devoured her flesh to keep her with him and used her bones to create his upgraded Bone Spear he now uses. He often cradled the spear close to his chest or rested it across his heart as he swore he could hear her own heart beating through it.

When Demiurge attacked and dominated the Forest Naga some years ago, he made a deal with Zul’te. The demon would give him the space he needed to create more half-breeds if that was his wish as long as Zul’te ventured to his farm and swore allegiance to him and Lord Ainz. At a loss for what to do as Demiurge brought the demi-human’s numbers down again too swiftly, Zul’te reluctantly agreed only to be stripped of his armor and his beloved spear. The males of his tribe were all taken and forced into the breeding section of the farm where they were beaten, forced into attacking human cities, and constantly experimented on when it came to new potions and or torture methods. Only a few females were enlisted to join the cause while the rest were butchered behind closed doors and fed to others.

Because Zul’te is so large and the enclosure he’s in is so small, his scales are rubbing against one another often enough that they’re cutting open wounds and causing scars on his serpent half. Due to the loss of so many humans he was paired with and some he came to love, the Naga has become a bit jaded and almost emotionless as time has gone on—just expecting that bad things will happen even if he finds an ounce of joy in this hell. Due to the constant abuse and manipulation, Zul’te has grown nothing but resentment towards the demon, even intentionally going so far as to never release inside of his human mates out of spite and in worry for their safety given the lackluster living environment where they’d have to give birth. He also knows what Demiurge will do if he gets his hands on the Naga’s children...


	20. Chapter 20

“So?” Demiurge’s voice awoke you. Trapped in your own irregular way of thinking, you hadn’t realized how long it had been since you said or did anything. “Are you going to tell me?”

Body in horrific knots, you grabbed onto his striped coat and buried your face within it. The demon’s gentle stroking to calm you had stalled. “I can’t, Master…I'm sorry…”

It was the same response, one he sighed in disappointment at hearing. “Should I interrogate Marleana tomorrow then?”

Your teeth clenched, body shaking at the very idea that the succubus would be talked to in regards to all of this. The sound of his words…they resonated beyond more than displeasure but a rising anger was rattling behind them, threatening to break free. Did he know, and he just wanted you to say it? If he knew, why was he letting it happen? He would never let this happen…

“I cannot confront her…I cannot talk to her…” you whimpered. The warmth of the demon was inviting in that moment. Just having somebody embrace you was more than you could ask for. Even as he had stopped stroking your head, he had moved his hand to your back and kept you close. Not once had he snapped or struck you even if you lied to him.

The impossible to read grin remained warped on his features, Demiurge curving his finger just under his lip in thought. He removed himself from his plotting, looking to you. “Do not worry, my pet—I can do such a thing for you.” He raised his index finger with a tilt of his head. “Perhaps we can confront her together, mm?”

You watched him closely, listened to the way he spoke. The anger that was once there had disappeared. He seemed fine to speak of this. “You would…do that for me, Master?”

He hummed, digging into his breast pocket to pull out the handkerchief to carefully dry the tears from your eyes to leave you looking spotless. “I do not see why not.” His smile was weirdly turning from creepy and foreboding to charming and alluring. “Will this assist you in the matter of explaining to me what is wrong?”

You stared at him, almost at a loss for words. He was acting different. You couldn’t say it was a bad different, but it felt so out of character for him. “It…it would.”

Demiurge folded the white cloth neatly once more and stuffed it in his pant’s pocket (possibly to remind himself to wash it later). “Before I depart for the night,” he began as he motioned for you to lie down. “Rest on your back, I need to look at something.”

Hearing him ask such a thing, your heart picked up in pace. What did he want to do? You wouldn’t dare bother having sex right now as that tear could get worse. “Ma…Master…?”

Having you question him in mere title alone, he frowned and gazed at you with a harsh side-eye. The eye even opened halfway to show the sparkling gem underneath the lid. “Pet.”

The word was a threat on its own, even his nearly visible eye was such. It urged you to listen. Lying on your back you watched with a twisting, nauseous sensation in your gut as he moved one arm to the other side of you as if to pin you in place. The thick fibers of his striped suit on your bare leg made you quiver. Demiurge’s sharp teeth grabbed onto the black material of his glove, pulling it away by a slow turn of his head when he snatched the tip of his index finger. The item done away with, his bare, cold hand touched upon your inner thigh, making you whimper and tense up at how slowly he was shepherding his touch towards your vaginal entrance.

 _Please, no_ , you mentally begged. _Please, don’t! I cannot do this right now!_

Your toes curled the moment the sharp tip of his claw grazed your clit. A quaking breath passed your lips as you tried to withhold encouragement, not wanting to excite the demon onward. Moving from its prior placement, Demiurge cruelly pushed his index finger inside of your entrance. Out of instinct, your legs moved inward only to have the demon push the one closest to him away. He wasn’t trying to arouse you from what you could tell, merely search for something.

“I see…” Demiurge’s frown returned. His brow furrowed in a hidden anger that had your heart paused in your chest. “Pet…” The demon removed his touch from your body, massaging his soiled index and thumb fingers together. “Care to tell me why you have a vaginal tear and someone else’s semen inside of you?”

Tears cascaded down your cheeks once more, your head slowly shaking in a cold fear that he had uncovered such a thing. As you looked at him, you felt a power about him swelling. It was quiet, but it was there—a roaring fire of magic that was threatening to let loose the moment you explained yourself. Raising your arm to try and block the very thought of him striking you or using that magic to do so, you trembled and spoke. “It…It wasn’t my choice, Master! I swear! You have to believe me!”

“Then whose was it?” Demiurge’s eyes opened fully, the sparkling gems (somehow) managing to glare in your direction. The dim lighting in the room flickered off of them as the air began to swirl with power all the more, causing a vicious gale to spark life into the small makeshift building. A tearing sound brutally echoed about, the devil’s claw tipped wings spawning and snapping outward as his teeth bared in anger.

You felt trapped. What could you say? If he knew the answer, he’d go right to Marleana and accuse her and possibly kill the Naga that had its infant to worry of. “Don’t be mad at me! Please!”

Demiurge snatched the train of your collar, pulling you forward. His heated breath of rage brushed against your face as his nostrils flared like a feral beast. “Do you not understand what I’ve been doing here, pet?” The words breathed furiously through his clenched teeth. “You wanted a child, and I'm trying to give you one. Now, you allow for someone to muddy this experiment!” He tugged on the chain, making you cry out as the metal struck the back of your neck when he did so. “How long has this been going on?”

“T-T-Two days!” The words stammered out. You couldn’t think straight. You were so tired and wanted to eat. “H-He only came in me once! Only once! I swear it!”

His teeth snapped violently, his voice seeming to roar with the same power as his control mantra spell, but it didn’t activate. “ ** _WHO IS HE!_** ” His wings expanded to their full length, the items in the room beckoning to their might and some even crashing to the floor given the mighty wind that they caused.

“P-Please no! You cannot kill him!” Even if the experience with the Naga was hardly something you desired, you knew it was merely a creature that was a victim of prolonged abuse and imprisonment. Everybody at this farm—human and demi-human alike—they were all ready to tear anybody apart if it came down to it. “Promise me you won’t kill him, Master!”

Demiurge tried to control his anger, his lips uncurling from the irate expression but the swells of resentment to the situation was still there as he spoke. “Who is behind this, pet? Was it Marleana? Tell me, and depending your answer, I may be merciful to those you ask of me.”

A breath escaped you as it shook past your lips at his calmer anger. What was worse, you couldn’t say. You were hungry and tired, leaving you weak to fight the idea of interrogation. Opening your mouth to speak, you talked to him—trying to explain what had been going on behind his back.

\-------------------

Much to your surprise, Demiurge remained at the farm the entire night. He didn’t feed you, however. Part of your punishment for hiding such a thing from him and thinking it would work in fooling him. He was aware something was amiss regarding Marleana, figuring she would try something to get revenge on you for what you had done to her, but his expectations were exceeded in terms of how far she was willing to go. He was a demon who focused on battle strategies—reading opponents and the like in how to dominate or torture them. He was not prepared to hear one of his own underlings had an interest in him and so, lashed out in a fit of jealousy more than anything.

Demiurge swore if he had known that were the case, he would have known better than to leave the two of you alone. Like all other males of any species, he was blind when it came to how women or even men around him felt in regards to him romantically. That blindness cost him, and apparently, he was willing to punish himself as well in this.

He remained sitting on the bedside for a time till you fell asleep. During your moments of pretending to be resting when some minor sound woke you, you did hear him get up and move about. Just the sound of him shuffling from his workbench to outside and then coming back in again was enough to make you a bit anxious. You worried he would try to wake you to do something, but he never did.

There was a moment he sat back down on the bedside and started to stroke your head. It was odd. In the moment he was sweetly doing such a thing a sliver of guilt struck your chest. It felt like you cheated on him, and he was willing to be understanding and keep you regardless of your wrong doings. Tears quietly fell from your closed eyes making you relieved your back was turned to him during that time.

Without windows to say what time it was, you were at a loss. However, the sound of the front door of the building opening caught your attention hours later. You expected it to be Marleana and dreaded the very idea Demiurge would drag her there to discuss such a thing, but another feminine voice graced you—one you hadn’t heard before.

A dark, excitable chuckle resonated from this woman’s throat as you saw her shadow bow. “Ah, quite the stench this farm of yours has, Demiurge. How do you manage?”

“Shalltear, I thank you for coming on such short notice.” You felt the mattress shift as Demiurge took to his feet to greet this Shalltear. “Did you bring the items I asked?”

She hid her amused laugh behind the back of her hand. “Ah, those. I did indeed. I can spawn them when you require me to do so.”

The inflection on her speech was…unique. Foreign, almost. If you had to guess, you’d assume she was a noblewoman given how proper her wording was even coming from a rather young sounding girl. But if she was from this Nazarick…you knew better than to trust such a thing. She could be more than she sounded.

Her hum resonated with disgust yet intrigue. “Is this the creature you want to use them on?”

“It is.”

Shalltear laughed a bit more vocally that time, still trying to be proper by muffling part of it behind her hand. “Demiurge, you are the last of the Floor Guardians I expected to keep a human pet.” She calmed herself, shrugging. “Ah, but they can be quite entertaining. Mine were…before I devoured them.”

“This one has another purpose for myself,” Demiurge insisted though he seemed fine with what Shalltear shared with him. You’d think it were merely a conversation of interest in what to do with one’s food or pet and it upset your empty stomach. “Shalltear, head to the skinning room for me. It’s the center building. You cannot miss it. I will meet with you there.”

The woman seemed to curtsy, turning and then taking her leave of the crudely made building.

Demiurge turned towards you from what you could gauge by his shadow placement on the wall. “If you could sleep through that, pet, you must be either exhausted or going deaf. Do I need to wake you?”

You flinched, turning over to gaze upward at him. You didn’t want to seem like you were eavesdropping, but nothing important seemed to be said. “It…It was a restless night, Master.”

Demiurge scooped down to grab your chain, urging you to stand. It didn’t give you a moment to even think about trying to wake up your weary form completely. You wanted to ask for something to eat as your stomach rumbled, but given it was your punishment, you knew it would be denied.

Once outside, you were a bit wobbly as your body was frail and trying to adjust to being so rudely urged to stand. Regardless, you kept a quick pace behind Demiurge (or what you could manage) and made it to the center building. The doors opened, and the horrible stench you found to be getting a bit easier to handle greeted you. It would assault you at first until dying down into the background.

Walking towards the stairs, you saw this Shalltear finally standing there near the throne. She looked like a life-sized, porcelain doll. The dress she wore was lacy and refined, looking to be a blackish-purple in color with white frills to accompany the bottom half of the large gown while the upper short, tailored jacket had redder ribbons and lace. The entirety of her outfit made it so it was near impossible to even see any skin minus her hands and face. Her flesh and hair were near white as snow and her eyes a dark red.

The eyes…that dead complexion…she was a vampire.

Those red, cursed eyes followed you both with a wicked transfixed smile. She said not a word to you as Demiurge jerked the chain again. “On your hands and knees, pet,” the demon ordered.

You weren’t surprised. Still he would punish you for not speaking up about the matter. If anything, not doing so, insulted him in a way as you made him sound as though he would be unable to protect you. A small, muffled laugh emanated from the vampire at the order as she watched you submit to the command. Demiurge let the chain rest on your back where he would soon be sitting. You were wondering if you’d even have the strength to remain in such a position given your lack of food and energy.

The demon snapped his fingers, ridding you of the contraption that bound you in clothing. Having someone new standing there to witness this made you bring your legs together and try to sit down. The moment you attempted, however, Demiurge grabbed at your ass, urging you back into place and spreading your legs once more.

“Do you truly think she will be able to handle your weight?” Shalltear wondered, noting what the demon was doing. “Lord Ainz was able to sit on me because I have quite the stats in strength.” A faint blush painted her cheeks. “Aah, oh Lord Ainz…to be dominated by him again—.”

“Focus, Shalltear,” Demiurge encouraged.

“Hmph! You grant me so few joys when it comes to discussing such things,” the vampire scoffed, turning away.

“Perhaps later,” the demon sighed, opening his hand. Honestly, he probably had very little interest in wishig to do such a thing if his tone was any indication, but he was good about granting some hope and then crushing it. “Do you have the potion I asked for?”

Shalltear shuffled through her layers of clothing to pull out a slender potion container that had greenish liquid inside. “Yes, I do. From the boy’s collection directly. He said it should also assist in halting her bleeding for a bit as well.”

Opening the top, Demiurge moved his arm behind your neck and used one hand to lift your face to aid you in drinking the potion without problems. You were so thirsty that you’d take anything—even a potion to substitute. When it was done, you didn’t notice much of a difference until you felt your strength increase just a bit.

“That should suffice for her maintaining me on her back seeing as I didn’t feed her yet.” He muttered the thought more to himself than anybody. “Now, the bridle, please.”

Bridle? As in a wedding bridal or a horse’s bridle? You were met with an answer when you heard leather strips hit the stone flooring shortly after Shalltear opened a portal to grab the things she was asked to bring.

Demiurge brought the leather bound bit piece towards your mouth, expecting you to react. You did, but not in the manner he wanted. You moved your face away only to feel as Shalltear assisted her companion, grabbing your chain and tugging on it to make you gasp and forcefully open your mouth. Demiurge took the moment to hurriedly force it into your maw. The sides had large, metal rings akin to most horse bridles you saw in the kingdom. The rest of the piece even strapping into place about your head similarly.

When you tried to spit out the bit, Demiurge pushed against it. “Keep it in, pet. Don’t force my hand,” he warned.

A whine escaped you. This was humiliating. You were going to be like this when the humans had to be skinned today?

“Now, the tail,” Demiurge ordered.

Tail…? What was he talking about? How was he going to strap a tail to you?

“Mm, if you’re going for the regal horse look, I am afraid all I have is a dog’s tail.” Again, she pulled the items in question through the portal and showed them to Demiurge. “I also have some ears you can put on her. It will complete the look. Considering how you treat her and the collar you’ve urged her to wear, this daily appearance should be divine.” Her sharp fangs glittered in the firelight of the room as if hoping to see that herself.

Demiurge seemed to accept both but put the ears near your line of sight as if to consider it. You wanted to turn and see what he was doing with the tail that was mentioned but all you could see was the demon’s striped suit as he leaned against your side to prevent you from being able to. You could hear something that appeared to be on a metal hook clink about and also, something wet? The lewd sound was similar to a male masturbating if you had to be frank about it.

Shalltear took a bottle from Demiurge when he was finished with it. “Has she done this before? If she hasn’t, it’ll be quite enjoyable.”

“She hasn’t with this device, but I heard from her that the Naga penetrated her ass before, so the sensation might be the same if not looser.”

“Then why lube it up?” Shalltear frowned, her red eyes looking at you with a patronizing expression. “Why are you taking such care with someone who willingly let this continue to happen and took away something you could experience with her? If she were mine, I would see to it she suffered for disobeying me.” Her tone lowered and became threatening, the red eyes glowing with a powerful aura that made you turn away in fear.

“She is my pet, and I will see to her own punishments, Shalltear.”

Relief blanketed you upon hearing that sentiment but not for long as Demiurge’s hand grabbed onto your ass cheek and pulled it away cruelly to dig the thick, rounded tip of this tail into your anal entrance. Feeling the anal plug push against the tight ring of muscles, you tensed before trying to leap forward without thinking. You were frantic, eager to get away. You might as well have been a cat trying to escape its masters trying to bathe it.

“Grab her!” Demiurge demanded as he maneuvered his arm underneath you to make it impossible for your legs to go up and over him.

“Disobeying your Master again, human?” Shalltear grinned with excitement at the very thought you would. She summoned in a whip, laying it to rest harshly across the round cheek exposed to her to make you freeze as the sting bit at you, cutting through your flesh and leaving a blooded mark on your rear. “Keep still!”

Feeling such a painful thing lash across your skin, your muffled whimpers and whines could be heard as your legs stiffened until your master urged you to bend them again.

“Shalltear!” Demiurge scolded. “I said grab her! We will use the whip later!”

She spat in frustration, grabbing at the bend of your legs and pulling you backward a bit. “Do you want me to put it in her or do you want me to guide her onto it?”

“I can manage just fine,” the demon smirked as he used his index and middle fingers to beckon the double he created over towards the situation.

The darker version of Demiurge did as it was asked, kneeling down to grab onto the metal rings of the bridle and started to push you backward. It destroyed your self-worth. You felt no different than a horse being urged to do something that it wouldn’t willingly do otherwise. Feeling the tip again touch your anal entrance, you whined and tried to pull away but the clone was just as strong as his real counterpart.

“Come on, pet,” Demiurge urged, just managing to get the tip in this time. “The more you struggle, the longer this is going to take. Why don’t you humans learn this?”

Tears streamed from your eyes as you felt the butt-plug push inward, forcing the tighter ring of muscles to expand. It still wasn’t something you were used to, causing your legs to separate even more as you tried to adjust with the fake dog tail put into place. Trying to lie on your forearms, the shadow double grabbed onto the bridle again and urged you upright onto your hands.

“Good girl,” Demiurge applauded. “Very good girl.” He patted the right side of your buttocks, stroking it and then down to your back thighs. “Use a message scroll to summon Marleana for me. If it is jealousy that drove her to do this, then I will see to it jealousy enthralls her once more.”

“As you wish.” Shalltear did as she was asked as Demiurge got to his feet to grab the reins of the bridle you were forced into.

The shadow remained, keeping a firm grip on the leather reins. The moment the demon Demiurge was upon your back, you whined and shook your head while huffing in minor pain. It wasn’t nearly as bad as before thanks to the potion but it was still there. You struggled, feeling your body shake as it started to sweat. The doors opened but you hadn’t noticed at the moment as the shadow double grabbed onto the dog-ears and fixed them onto your head.

“Lord Demiurge…I—!” Marleana paused, seeing the scene before her. The jealousy attempted to erupt within her the moment the sight of you being sat on graced her, but she did her best to regain composure as she soon kneeled at the bottom of the stairs. “And Lady Shalltear. What brings you all this way?”

“Official business,” Shalltear responded cryptically, a hidden joy behind every word spoken.

“Marleana, may I ask what has caused the blind Naga to get his hands on my pet and mate with her?”

She jerked her head back, almost wounded by those words. You knew it was only because it was all found out far too soon for her liking. She thought she’d have a week to enjoy this. Her red eye looked upward as her hand delicately touched upon her chest. “This is news to me, Lord Demiurge. If she were doing such a thing, then my guess would be she was sneaking into the stall itself!”

“Mm, interesting you would say that, Marleana,” Demiurge commented flatly. “Especially since those locks are enchanted. How did she manage to undo them?”

“That must have been my doing,” she sighed, lowering her head to not give away her expression of panic. “I must not have locked the enclosure properly. Please, forgive me.”

Demiurge looked over at Shalltear, motioning forward.

Effortlessly, the vampire flew down the staircase and landed before the succubus. She walked about like she had been around for decades—a grown woman stuck in a child’s body. Shalltear grabbed Marleana’s chin, urging her to lock eyes. The moment their sights connected, the succubus knew it would be over for her.

“Mystic Eye of Charms,” Shalltear spoke, triggering the enchantment.

The succubus’ body loosened and the red eye glossed over with a different hue of red, signaling that she was completely enchanted.

“I’ll ask you myself,” the vampire began, “why was the Naga mating with Demiurge’s pet?”

“I let her in there,” Marleana answered, voice heavy with a sort of hypnotic impression to it. “I asked her to gain answers to why the female sheep wasn’t eating, knowing the Naga would see it as a mate offering if I closed and locked the door.”

Demiurge shifted on your back, making you wince and nearly buckle. The shadow grabbed onto the bridle yet again and pulled it back to where you gagged, saliva dripping from the corners of your mouth. _Get that tail out of me!_ you mentally begged, thighs quivering as your own vaginal lubrication dribbled down your leg and tapped upon the stone floor. Whether you wanted it to happen or not, your body was excited.

“And you didn’t see fit to stop him? You knew she was mine, so why were you allowing another male to have his way with her?” Demiurge asked. He was calm about the matter weirdly, but perhaps all of his rage from last night was already pushed aside.

As you struggled to stay upright, you felt that accursed tail again rubbing against your leg like an animal in heat. Your thigh tensed, remembering the spikes and trying to be mindful of it. The cruel, plated design soon rubbed your entrance once more, toying with your clit and making it impossible to ignore. _Stop it…! You’re making this hard…!_ you mentally whined, saliva making the bit in your mouth even more unbearable.

“I wanted her to suffer,” Marleana answered when Shalltear relayed the question. “I wanted her to suffer for stealing what was mine…!”

Demiurge hummed at that remark, finding it of little interest. “Remove the spell,” he ordered from Shalltear.

Shalltear did as she was asked, causing Marleana to collapse on her forearms as she shook in dismay at being forced to speak the truth. “Lord…Demiurge…I-I'm…”

“Marleana, you do realize the Naga almost tore her apart, correct? She was limping because of a vaginal tear that creature caused and, not to mention, he forced her to adjust to anal intercourse—something **_I_** should have been doing.” The demon’s posture stiffened as he leaned forward, making you moan in discomfort. “And since when was I, your superior, yours?” His brow furrowed, angry at the mere thought someone would claim him as such. “I gave you all the males you could ever want to sleep with. This did not leave your lustful nature content?”

The succubus was frantic, tears streaming from her eyes as she reached upward as though she were trying to please a god. “Please, it’s not like that, Lord Demiurge! I swear! I'm grateful for all you’ve done for me! I—!”

“ ** _SILENCE!_** ” Demiurge bellowed, the chamber radiating the anger behind that word. His frustration was apparently there, he was just good about keeping it as under control as possible. “Marleana, you often watched as some of the Abelion Sheep were taken by the demi-humans you charmed, did you not?”

She was scared to answer, lowering her head as her white hair spilled over her features. “Please, my Lord…I beg you…Don’t…! I’ll do anything!”

The demon stood up, removing his weight from your body. “Then perhaps you’ll enjoy the experience as your least favorite creature takes the one that you claim is yours,” he threatened, beginning to remove his suit jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 
> 
>   
> Woof, lot of BDSM fun. xP; And revenge. Enjoy~ Thank you all again for the support. You're lovely. ♥  
> 


	21. Chapter 21

She had to watch? Your body tensed as you thought about lurching forward again. However, the shadow of Demiurge was still there and kept a firm grip on the reins when your body threatened to. The sound of him removing his clothing made you squirm. The last thing you wanted was to raise Marleana’s ire even more. This would surely send her over the edge if Demiurge didn’t outright kill her.

His striped suit coat folded up and put off to the side with his red tie, he undid the rest with ease. Why did he have to be so agonizingly slow about it? Your heart was thumping wildly in your chest when you caught the sound of him removing his belt. In a state of panic, you fought against his shadow to get free, but the demon experiment pushed the bit against your mouth to remind you that you were trapped.

With his clothing fully removed, Demiurge knelt down behind you. His hands grabbed upon your ass, making you shake and try to move once more but the second attempt was weaker than the first. His tongue slithered across the abuse done by Shalltear earlier making your legs shake as you felt his touch clench even harder to where his nails threatened to tear your skin.

Marleana gasped in a fit of heartbreak, turning away only to have Shalltear grab at her chin and force her to look once more.

“I believe Demiurge said that this was your punishment,” the vampire reminded Marleana. “What type of punishment would it truly be if you turned away?”

It felt like your own as well. Having two other women watch as a devil dominated you was far from the top of things you wanted to experience in this creature’s care. Trying to remain on your hands, you felt the demon’s teeth bite down on the supple skin of your ass, making you flinch and muffle out a whine of discontent against the bit that was drenched in your saliva. It hurt…but your mind and body were starting to adjust to the painful ways in which Demiurge showed his love on your flesh.

The agony that first ripped through your form turned into a small bud of ecstasy. You would have blamed the contraption feeding off of the devil’s emotions, but it wasn’t on you—it was right in front of you, holding you in place.

His hands worked about the bend in your legs, curling up close to your clit to excite your sex by flicking his claw against it. His tongue and teeth continued their work against your body, moving to your lower back to nibble (instead of bite) about the outline of your spine. His index finger started to massage your clit, making you whine and back up against him instinctively as he excited your swollen sex. You could feel as your lubrication dribbled over his touch and even crawled down the sides of your leg.

“You’re already so wet for me, pet.” Demiurge’s grin could be felt against your skin as he departed from the middle of your back with a flick of his tongue. “Ready for me to come inside of you?”

Was he already hard? How did this demon manage to get erect so quickly? Physically you were quite possibly prepared, but you couldn’t say you were mentally.

The devil grabbed the tail that had been inserted into your ass and moved it out of the way by holding it at the base as though it were truly something you were born with. The head of his cock kissed your entrance making you muffle a scream against the saliva stained bit. He didn’t thrust inside cruelly. Instead, he pushed the head of his erection against your lubricated lips and toyed with the sensation to make the succubus squirm (no doubt).

 _Stop it…!_ you mentally pleaded, trying to fall to your forearms only to have the shadow pull you upright the moment you tried. _Gods, not here! Not in front of them!_

Marleana cringed, screaming up at the devil. “Lord Demiurge, I—!”

Shalltear covered the succubus’ mouth, grinning as her cold cheek pressed against hers. “Don’t distract from the show, dear.”

Demiurge ignored his underling, grabbing the reins of your headpiece and pulling backward like he was trying to control a horse. “Come on, pet.”

Your legs spread further apart, unable to resist as the thickness of his cock forced you open further. Gasping and bending your head downward, it might as well had been akin to a horse trying to fight and buck off its rider. Demiurge tugged on the reins yet again, ordering your head upright and for you to go back even further.

“Do I need to encourage you more?” The words were a threat, making you stall in your attempt to fight him off of you. “Come on then.”

Pushing backward a bit more, you whined and bobbed your head as your body felt the fire of unwanted euphoria rip through you. Every ridge of his cock engraved itself on your tight walls as he guided himself halfway through your soiled womanhood. Only halfway…and he was just sitting there as he rubbed your back like he would any mare he would ride. He flexed his soiled manhood, making it strike upward where it resided inside you. Your knees dug into the hard flooring as your fingers curled inward with a muffled yet audible cry of pleasure.

Demiurge grinned, moving his hand underneath you to start stroking your clit feverishly. “Mm, how does that feel, pet?”

You tried to resist, but with his engorged organ pushing upward inside of your entrance, you could hardly control yourself when stimulated further. He started off simple enough, rubbing it in a small circle till it became a bit feverish, pushing against your sex to urge you into acting blindly.

It worked, and in the moment you hadn’t realized you were practically impaling yourself on the rest of his erection till you felt your abused ass slap into his skin. A low, growling moan of delight rumbled from his throat as he mutely advised you into a faster pace by just hitting all the right cords in this unsung dance of ecstasy.

“Faster,” he breathed, finding your compliance to not be quick enough to where he grabbed the reins and pulled back tightly while his hips thrust forward.

You cried out in distress, trying your best to hide the pleasure behind it all and not encourage him. _Stop it!_ you pleaded in your mind, trying to fight against him like a mare that wouldn’t be controlled. _Stop! Please! I cannot do this! I don’t want to do this!_

As if he heard your thoughts, Demiurge grabbed the leather reins about the center and struck down on your backside with what he had nearest him like a whip. It cut at your skin, making you listen regardless. “Faster, pet!”

To his command, your pace quickened. The lewd, wet sounds only echoed louder than before, making tears squeeze from the corners of your eyes, as you felt mortified by the scene. Your knees rubbed themselves raw against the hard flooring as you bucked backward again and again, being forced to raise your head as Demiurge tugged on the bridle to get you to rear up upon your knees.

“Come here,” he commanded breathlessly, his excitement labored the words. When your head rested against his warm body, he grabbed at your throat and squeezed it to where you coughed and gagged. “Are you going to cum for me, pet?” When you didn’t answer, he threatened to constrict a bit harder as if hoping to limit your intake of air. “You are mine, pet—now do as I tell you!”

You gasped, trying to find the ability to breathe as he was making it a challenge.

“Should I force it out of you?” Demiurge’s palm cruelly traveled back down to your abdomen and then past your curly mound to your clit yet again. “Let’s see if I can get this to occur…”

“Stop it! I can’t take this! Stop it, no more!” Marleana could be heard begging. She again, tried to look away, but Shalltear grabbed at her chin to urge her to obey.

“She wasn’t your toy to enjoy,” Shalltear reminded the succubus. “Why are you so displeased when Demiurge is enjoying in what is his? He has the right to remind you if you forgot, don’t you think?”

“If someone you loved bedded a human over you, wouldn’t you feel the least bit displeased!” she screeched. Marleana was trying desperately to win over Shalltear in terms of sympathy by this point, even if the vampire’s nails dug cruelly into the succubus’ cheeks to make her face forward.

Shalltear’s red eyes narrowed, angered at the very thought Marleana would try to ask for compassion in such a way. “You disregarded the rules of someone who has authority over you.” Her words were spoken in a low, cruel tone as her eyes gazed down at the succubus with a warning to add, “I did the same and endured my punishment; now, accept yours.”

Your head thrashed about as the demon was cautious with his claws, pinching and pushing against your clit to encourage you to do as he commanded. It was unbearable. The euphoric bud in your gut was about to explode within you. Leaning against the demon’s dark skin for support, you felt as he breathed—his chest stiffening in his own mounting excitement as he toyed with you. Demiurge’s moaning and panting was heightening and growing closer together the longer he continued.

He still had your throat, it was hard to breathe as well as you wanted to. The lack of oxygen excited your heart and made your body sweat all the more. It was there you felt it, a female version of ejaculation much to your surprise as your walls clamped tightly down on his probing erection to milk the demon for all he was worth. A muffled scream surfaced from your partly covered mouth as saliva dribbled from the corners of your lips and down your chin. Demiurge freed his grasp about your throat.

_Fuck! **FUCK** …Stop…!_

But could you even truly say you wanted him to at this point? Nobody had ever gotten you so aroused that you did that before.

The demon pulled back on the reins even more, forcing you all the way down on his manhood to let you feel as his erection stiffened and he marked you forcefully six or so times. The warm burst of cum made you freeze for a moment to take it all in, only to feel as most of it seemed to squirm past the connection you both made and drip down your thighs.

You thought he would order you to lie down then and there, but Demiurge didn’t. Taking the horse’s bit out of your mouth, he forced you to turn and look at him from just over your shoulder. “Impressive,” he panted, the warmth of those words blanketing your face as he spoke. Demiurge’s soiled fingers toyed with your lips as he moved in closer with his. “What a good girl you are.”

He was so close you could practically taste that sentence. Curious what he was going to do next, you waited as the devil inched closer to your lips to kiss you.

It wasn’t a vicious snap or something that he forced you to do; he led into it naturally. He kissed upon your lower lip before tilting his head for a better angle to invite himself to enjoy in the warmth of your panted breath as it filled his lungs and excited his demonic heart. His tongue snaked over yours, caressing it in passing as he sampled your saliva like it was a fine wine he couldn’t be without. It relaxed you, urging you to comply in return as your own tongue met his sweetly in its journey while your breath was given back to you with Demiurge’s aid.

Shalltear moaned in discontent. “Already over? Such fragile stamina you have, Demiurge,” she playfully chastised, placing her fingertips to her lips. “You’ll need to work on that if your pet is able to still stand after you’ve had your way with her.”

“This isn’t a display for you to take pleasure in, Shalltear,” Demiurge reminded her once he pulled away from the kiss. “It is merely to teach Marleana a lesson.” The devil turned to the butt-plug that remained in place. He seemed to be debating on whether or not to keep it in. In the end, however, he grabbed the dog’s tail and pulled slowly to let you feel as the plug was removed bit by agonizing bit. The tense, sensitive muscles of your ass sending a shiver down your spine at the euphoria it excited on its way out.

A small squeak quaked from you as the head was finally removed. With the demon done, you found yourself on your forearms and resting on your cheek as well. You were practically wet from head to toe be it from saliva, sweat, or your cum mixed with his.

Demiurge removed himself from you as well, petting your head down the back of your neck and to your spine. Lightly, he slapped the side of your ass. “Good girl.”

 _Fuck…why…?_ you thought as the warmth rose upon your cheeks. _Why did that have to feel good at all…?_

“A-Are we done, Lord Demiurge…?” Marleana asked, trying to keep her emotions under control as her eyes remained on the scene.

Demiurge started to get clothed once more, saying nothing straight away. At least putting his pants back in place, the demon sauntered down the steps to where Shalltear was keeping Marleana held in place.

The succubus squirmed, flinching in a mixture of anguish and delight at having to smell him as well as you on the demon she admired. The devil squatted down to where his underling remained kneeling. He didn’t say anything right away, merely grinned as he tilted his head to the side as if curious why she would ask such a thing. Unnerved by his mute response, she tried to look away only to have Demiurge be the one this time to grab her face and force her to gaze at him.

“I told you that you could run the breeding section of the farm and enjoy in any male you wished so long as it didn’t interfere with my experiments,” Demiurge reminded her, moving his nails against her flesh to pierce her skin. “You took my pet and forced her to breed when I told you that nobody but myself was to touch her in such a manner. How have I not made myself clear, Marleana? Do you not realize she could now be pregnant with that creature’s child?”

His words were hissed quietly, urging the succubus to squirm and whine in his grasp. It was the first time you got to witness somebody else enduring hell that was actually not you or human. Having it to be Marleana of all people brought you a twisted sense of joy.

“ ** _Aaah_** …it hurts!” she screamed as he attempted to burn her skin with his fire magic, which enchanted the tips of his claws. “Please stop! I’ll do anything!”

Demiurge forcefully removed her face from his grasp, letting the small embers eat away at her demonic flesh till it finally died down. He motioned back to the door. “Take her to the breeding section of the farm. There’s an open room at the very back to the right, Shalltear. You’ll gather what to do from there.” He turned away, heading back up the stairs. “I have a demi-human to confront.”

“As you wish.” The vampire curtsied once more, her fanged grin widening as if already knowing what she’d find there.

“No… ** _NO_** …Please, Lord Demiurge! Don’t!” Marleana begged only to have Shalltear effortlessly grab her by the wing and pull her out of the skinning room. Her pleas fell on deaf, unmoving ears as the door was shut behind the two.

The shadow double ribboned forward, crawling over your body to create the outfit that you usually wore. “What…What are you going to do with her, Master?” You expected him to order you to still your tongue, but he didn’t. His frown was merely replaced with a grin as he offered you his hand to take. Sliding your fingers onto his palm and grasping his wrist, the demon aiding you in standing.

“We shall see, won’t we?” Demiurge grinned even wider as he rolled the sides of his fingers against your cheeks to feel of your flesh and move onward to your hairline as he enjoyed looking you over. “Mm, how I love you.”

Love? Did he even know that word’s meaning? Hearing him even say it made you tense, but you did your best to accept his affection. “I…I lo—.”

Demiurge shook his head, halting you from even bothering to finish as he waved his finger. “Don’t say what you don’t mean, pet, or you could push my patience further.” He moved past you, taking his white undershirt, striped coat and red tie to work on putting everything back into place.

He didn’t want you to lie, but he was fine being blissfully ignorant? He just wanted you to say nothing. But why? Didn’t demons feed off of ill deeds?

Removing the bridle and ears from you, he put them on the seat of the throne. “I’ll deal with these later.” He grabbed your chain and insisted you follow him back to the breeding portion of the farm.

Demiurge never said what he would do with the Naga. He seemed to take your words into consideration, but that was all. Your stomach was entangled in a mass of thorns that pricked your gut upon every move you made. The doors slid open, the smells hitting you same as before…and after a few agonizing paces, you were there at the Naga and mute woman’s stall door.

The wall that separated both stalls had yet to be fixed, allowing the large demi-human to stretch outward enough to find a bit of breathing room. It didn’t stop the creature from coiling up about the human woman and his half-breed son. He was resting proactively about them until the familiar smell wafted his nostrils.

The nameless Naga hissed as he moved from where he was resting on his coiled body. “You again, demon? What do you want?”

Demiurge unlocked the door, shutting it behind himself to separate the two of you. His arms folded behind his back. “Tell me, Naga—how would you feel if I took your mate and raped her countless times without you knowing I had done such a thing?”

The beast’s intimidating stature faltered only to turn into a hissing growl of anger at being found out. Without thinking, he lurched forward, jaws open in hopes to bite down on Demiurge. He was in a dire state to protect the woman he had claimed as his.

Seeing the attack, the demon didn’t move. He merely used one arm to backhand the Naga’s face so hard that it caused the creature to collide into the ground from the force of it. Seeing your master truly take on a Naga twice his size in one easy move made you recoil in fear.

When the Naga threatened to get back up regardless of the blood dripping from his mouth, Demiurge’s fingers elongated into razor sharp claws, black in color. He moved quickly, taking the tips and threatening to cut the demi-human’s throat. You watched in horror as the dark skin of the beast started to bleed.

“You’re lucky I still need you,” Demiurge whispered between them. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t be so lenient even if my mate did plead for your pathetic life for some reason.”

“Don’t touch…my baby…or my mate…!” the Naga begged breathlessly. He was far too weak from lack of food to truly do as much as he wanted to protect them both.

Demiurge tilted his head, frowning all the more. “Yet you touched my _mate_ , snake-beast. You claimed her twice, and I should see you punished for that.” He tried to sink the claw into his skin a bit further. “Is your lust for revenge against me so powerful you didn’t bother to think ahead?”

Hearing the baby cry from behind the several coils of length the Naga had, you grabbed at the bars. “Master, please—don’t!”

Demiurge retracted his claws, stepping away from the Naga. “Calm your newborn. Afterwards…” He paused, spawning a large metal collar and chain that would fit the Naga. “…I need you to do something for me.”

The piercing wound was apparently nothing to his thick hide as he moved upright, gazing back to his child and lover with his sightless eyes. When the mute woman handed over the infant to him, the small newborn was nearly buried in the Naga’s massive arms. He nuzzled against his son’s forehead with a gentle, calming hiss that seemed to settle the boy instantly. “I will return,” he spoke kindly, nudging the forehead of his human companion. He opened his hands for her to take the baby from him, sliding over towards where he heard Demiurge summon the collar.

“Let’s be on our way, shall we?” Demiurge suggested with a toothy grin.

Once the Naga was collared, Demiurge escorted him and you down to the back room he had asked Shalltear to send Marleana to. By all accounts the door looked fine. It actually appeared far better taken care of than the others about the place. You were curious why Marleana was so eager to not be sent here but the moment the door was opened, you got your answer.

Shalltear had strung the succubus up in a metal device that was latched from the ceiling, causing her now naked body to hang exposed to where it would be easy for anybody to have their way with her whether she wanted it to happen or not. The cuffs were on her wrists and ankles, the ones on her ankles forcing her legs to be spread as her arms were raised.

Minus the blood and perhaps a few stains you dared not wonder what they were, it was mostly clean and well organized. The square room had a bed even and several candles within intricately designed metal candelabras that blazed a fiery green to illuminate the space. Sex contraptions were everywhere—at this point, it was possibly safe to say it was perhaps Marleana’s own room where she had her fun with the demi-humans or humans.

“Now then, Marleana,” Demiurge began as he latched the collar to a metal hook in the flooring, “I believe you two have met.”

The Naga scoffed when the name and scent of her caught his senses. “You want me to mate with this bitch?” He tried not to laugh. “I suppose that is indeed quite the punishment as I would refuse to even jam my tail inside of her.”

You could see it in the succubus’ eyes. It was a matter of pride. Having her own slaves turned against her made her angry and thrash about. “No! Get away from me! Don’t touch me!”

“She’s strung up, snake-beast, so she cannot go anywhere, but neither can you,” Demiurge warned. “You’ll both be here for the remainder of the day. And don’t worry about being too rough. She’s a succubus. Her body can bend to whatever you do to her.”

Shalltear took her leave of the room, causing Demiurge to grab your metal chain and guide you out as well. Marleana was last seen thrashing about, screaming as the snake creature bit into her shoulder to hold her down into place as he grabbed onto her legs to hold them further apart. The horrific sounds continued but were mostly muffled behind the closed door. Her screams sounded animalistic…frightening, even.

“Hardly a fitting punishment, Demiurge. What else are you planning?” Shalltear questioned with a wicked smirk.

“That is for me to know and to enjoy in the aftermath of,” Demiurge confessed cryptically as the three of you made it out of the barn. “I’ll have to summon Pulcinella here to make sure the chores will be done for the coming months ahead. At least until I summon another succubus to handle this part of the farm.”

“Well, now that all of this is out of the way, I will escort myself back to Nazarick,” Shalltear said as she headed about the open field. “You can keep the items I gave you, if you like. I can try and find more, perhaps?”

Demiurge grinned. “If you wish. I can manage without them, but it is quite interesting with these new trinkets of yours all the same.”

“It makes it all the more enjoyable, I assure you. If I come across some you may take pleasure in, I’ll send them to you personally,” Shalltear chuckled against the back of her hand. “Greater Teleportation!” And with that, a portal of glowing purple and black energy swirled open to allow the vampire to slip through and head back to wherever this Nazarick was.

With the vampire gone, you brought your hands to your chest. “There’s not just demons in Nazarick, are there, Master?”

“Far from it, my pet. There are a few other demons, but it’s not collectively the only ones that make up Nazarick.”

An entire crypt that was made up of creatures that all saw humans as pets or food? Maybe it was better to just remain at the farm in Demiurge’s care.

The demon began to run his fingers through your hair once more before bending down to kiss you on the cheek. There was almost a predatory growl that emanated from his throat, making you a bit anxious as you stood there and let him embrace you from behind. It was there the demon’s teeth clicked near your ear. “Mine.”

Trying to find comfort in his embrace, you turned to the devil with a curious look. “What are you going to do with Marleana?”

“Ah, that.” Demiurge stifled a laugh in his throat, escorting you back to the building that had become your room. “I suppose you’ll see in the coming days what I have planned. While the Naga is to be punished by having to endure sleeping with someone he despises, I want to use Marleana to see if it’s possible for a human to get her pregnant. I’ll have to find one of the male sheep to sleep with her. I'm sure if I tease the very thought with food they’ll willingly do anything.”

“Wh-Why would you want to see if she can become pregnant, Master?”

He smirked at your question. “We’ve discovered that every hybrid pregnancy is different, have we not? This will tell us what’s possibly in store for you should you become pregnant with my child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovelies for any and all support~. You're amazing. ♥ Much love!
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	22. Chapter 22

The days went by at an agonizing pace. Marleana remained locked in her own bedroom, being fed the bare minimum while the Naga was forced for a time to have his way with her. Worried that it could destroy his other experiment in mind, Demiurge did eventually swap the partner for a human male. The man was once a warrior, it seemed. Demiurge claimed he was quite strong among your kind, so he should be more than well suited to try and have his seed dominate a demon’s egg.

However, he wasn’t about to let Marleana get off freely by just her suffering the thoughts of being impregnated or fucked by lesser creatures, much to your own dismay. The devil was plotting…always plotting…

Your own body was starting to hurt as it felt like it was sinking in on itself. Because he was furious you would willingly let something go on behind his back, he still did the same to you—offering you what little food he could to teach you never to do that again.

It was an insult to his pride—his pride of being your protector, your Master, your… lifelong _mate_ …

The very thought it was engrained in his mind that you were his and nobody else’s made you shiver when you found yourself alone at night. How could you love him? He was a monster. Yes, he did protect you, but should that earn your affection? Your thoughts often battled with one another, fighting for what was the right and wrong thing to do.

He saved you from the humans and demi-humans wanting to kill you themselves. While he wasn’t giving you your daughter back, he promised you a child regardless and had been working towards that goal. He fed, clothed, and bathed you, kept you warm and gave you a nice bed when you weren’t acting out. If anything, he kept you far from this Tomb of Nazarick where others would no doubt want their chance at eating you alive or having you as their own toy as well.

But he would drug you…make you love him when you had to force yourself to pretend you did. He beat and scolded you when you wouldn’t return the affection he asked for. He made you watch as he slowly skinned humans of all ages even if it disgusted you. It gave his cold blood a feverish fit of delight—he loved watching you squirm and heave, and you could always feel it no thanks to this contraption he had placed you in. When you weren’t in the mood for sex, he dominated the situation and saw to it that you’d enjoy it regardless of how emotionally or physically exhausted you were.

**_“You are mine…!”_ **

Those words in the past several nights had been breathed so erotically in your ear that you were slowly beginning to believe it. It was his jealousy that drove him to speak such things, as even his fingernail (or his tongue) would drag over the D imprinted on your chest to remind you that his initial was burned in your skin. In this newly hypersexual state of jealousy, you found yourself wanting the love potion all the more. At least you could drug yourself and go numb to how he saw fit to enjoy you.

Since it would take some time till he could be bothered to summon another succubus to deal with the breeding portion of the farm, he instructed you on how to handle parts of it. It was simple enough: merely walk through the halls and make sure that the humans were all right. If they were injured or you suspected a female was pregnant, you were to ask Pulcinella for aid as he could subdue the beast to allow you inside. Other than that, it was merely to make sure everything worked like the well-oiled machine Demiurge had made it out to be.

The devil would show up to watch over it with you, sometimes even leaving you alone to tend to Marleana in private before coming back out to assist you. Since he could help in making the food (and he perhaps wanted you to suffer more on an empty stomach), he asked you to come with him to the kitchen.

The stained iron chain of your collar twined about in your dirtied fingers as you followed behind him to the building just off to the side near the breeding area of the farm. Given what you knew they normally served here, you were nervous to go inside.

“Come along, pet,” Demiurge urged. He stood at the door, holding it wide open as he kept that same malicious grin spread across his demonic features. “We need to prepare food for at least the snake-beast and his newborn.”

 _And the woman_ , you mentally added but nodded and stepped into the kitchen.

The smell was dreadful. It was fresh meat and some even rotting. All you had to do was turn and your heart sunk into the pit of your empty gut. Human corpses had been strung up like how you’d imagine pigs to be when being prepared to be cut open to get the best cuts. It wasn’t something you were ready to witness, even with all the dreadful things you had been forced to endure so far. You backed up, right into your master who held onto your shoulders when his chest halted your body. You covered your mouth, turning away and burying your face into his clothing to cry.

He breathed, his well-defined chest pushing outward against your features. Fingers gripping onto the open collar of his striped suit coat, you found your emotions partly quelled by the feel of the fabric against your grasp and the warmth of his body. You wanted to beg to be protected. Never would you wish to end up here.

Demiurge ran his fingers through your hair, shushing you. “It’s all right.” His voice was calm, so soothing in the moment that you’d think he were merely trying to support you in getting over some tragic news. The sight bothered him little, and even his own slowly beating heart remained deadly paced in his chest from what you could sense. “Come along now. We have meats to give to the demi-humans first.”

“H-Humans…?” you stuttered, trying to venture through to the cooking area where you could get away from this sight.

Demiurge’s brow furrowed curiously as his grin merely widened on one side. “You’re well aware of that by now, are you not, pet? I said sometimes we get meats that are not human if there’s an animal around the borders of my farm, but it isn’t often.”

You wanted to say how sick and twisted he was but the words left you in a gasp of air that felt forced from you like a swift punch to your stomach. Maybe it was merely the day or perhaps you had just given up, but you surrendered the idea of fighting him for now.

There were a few creatures in the kitchen that you didn’t recognize already cutting apart human bodies mindlessly to make the meals that were asked of them. One just looked like a devil—red skinned with short black hair, horns curved back upon his head with golden eyes and a spade tail. The twisted shadows of mutilated humans clung to the dimly lit space as the hearth’s roaring embers made them flicker about in a dark yet poetic dance all about the room’s décor. There were few candles lit. The butchers only needed the fireplace to act as their guiding light.

“Ah,” the black-haired murderer greeted, “my Lord.” He turned, his cleft hooves clopping against the wooden flooring as he did so. “I was not expecting you here and with…?” His voice trailed off and in that moment when you bothered to find the stomach to look, you noticed the demon’s eyes were gazing in your direction.

Demiurge followed the demon’s sight before looking back to his underling. “Pay it no mind, Therai. I’ve come to see to it that there are fresh cuts already cooked up and prepped for the new mother.”

“New mother?” Again the creature looked to you with a shocked expression, which was lit up by the crackling flames in the room. He appeared as though he were about to congratulate the two of you.

Seeing him react in such a way, you quickly shook your head. “N-No, no—not me. The mute woman.”

He mouthed an ‘oh’ response, turning back to the food that had been cooking over the hearth. “I did as you suggested.” The flames bothered his skin very little, as he reached through them with ease to pull the piping hot iron container away from the fire. “One of the demi-humans on the hunt caught this boar, _and_ …” Therai paused, his stalled word labored with what strength he had to pull the hefty portion of meat out. “…we cut it up and cooked every piece. It should fit just fine in her trough.”

So it was a boar at least? Thank the gods for that. Honestly, the smell in the room was starting to entice your stomach. It made you sick. There was a boar but the rest was mostly human. How could you sit there and desire meat so much you’d willingly want to eat human flesh…?

Hearing the disgruntled moans of your gut, Demiurge turned to you. “After a few errands about the farm, pet, you’ll be able to eat. I am sure you can wait till then, can you not?”

You wanted to complain, disagree, do something…but you knew if you bothered to try he wouldn’t respond positively. Without words, you just wrapped your arms about your stomach and looked up at him hoping with your eyes you could beg for some form of pity.

Demiurge merely stifled a small laugh in his throat as he went to grab the pot that held the pieces of roasted meat. “I'm sure I can entrust you to deliver this to the snake-beast and his mate, can you not?”

You turned, following behind him quickly to get out of the building. You’d do anything to smell the hills of freedom over something that wasn’t— ** _shouldn’t_** —be tantalizing to you. “I can feed it to them or try, if that’s what you mean, Master.”

Demiurge had already built the troughs for the women who were paired with Naga males. It was a hard time going in just to put the thing in the stall where the blind demi-human and mute woman was as the Naga was still on high alert. Even if you reminded him you meant no harm, he would hiss threateningly and almost feel like his sightless eyes could watch your every move. It was possible that he didn’t attack only because he could sense Demiurge was nearby.

The demon dropped the pot close enough to where the stall door was when the two of you entering the barn. “Now, I need to check on Marleana.” Demiurge motioned towards the Naga. “If he tries anything, I will know, so don’t be frightened.”

Seeing his hand coming for your head, you flinched and stifled a whine, expecting he would strike you for something. It was becoming a kneejerk reaction. However, Demiurge’s palm nestled into your hair, rubbing you there to soothe you further. Your head was lowered, eyes opened, and it was also at that point you witnessed as his spiked, metal tail curved about your leg cautiously.

 _Don’t prick me…! Don’t prick me…!_ you mentally pleaded.

He reached over with his other hand and removed the enchantment on the lock, unlatching it from the metal bars so it would be easy enough for you to get in on your own. “I will return,” the demon reminded you, removing both his tail and hand from your quivering body. Pivoting around on the ball of his foot, he clasped his hands behind his back as he ventured to Marleana’s room, which had become her prison.

He had been weirdly affectionate lately. Was this all fueled because of jealousy? Shaking the thoughts from your mind, you grabbed the handle of the now cooled down pot and dragged it closer to the opening of the stall door. You allowed yourself inside only to be greeted with the Naga instantly rising upward in a bit of a protective stance.

Out of reflex, you raised your hand to halt him even if he couldn’t see it. “It-It’s just me. I have food for your uh…mate and son.”

“A lot this time?” The Naga sounded a bit confused. “Our pregnant women eat a lot but the babies can only handle so much.”

You were out of breath just pulling the food over to the trough. Without food to encourage your body, you were becoming so tired. “I guess he just wanted to make sure.” That was kind of him, wasn’t it? He didn’t need to do that much, but he wanted to be certain the mother, Naga, and baby were full.

The Naga paused, freezing for a moment as if someone was talking to him. His sightless eyes were glancing dead ahead at nothing in particular till he moved to his mate that was coiled in his length, holding her hand. “I can retrieve it for you.”

He never answered how the two of them were able to speak to one another. You didn’t hear anything, but it was obvious she said something to make him halt and listen. “How are you…How are you able to talk to her?”

The Naga huffed, a part of his massive body slithering over to the trough to fondle about for the meat that was given to his family. “Should I truly say? There’s no guarantee that demon won’t find out and then torture her in the future to make her ‘speak’.”

You placed your hand on your chest, hating that accusatory comment. “I wouldn’t tell him. Even when it came to what transpired between us…I…he just found out.”

“Only because the witch threatened you did you still your tongue,” the demi-human reminded you. He started to pull apart some of the meat and fed it to his mate and baby. You could hardly see them in the several feet of length that protected them.

You sighed, looking away as you embraced yourself. “Please…I'm not as cruel as he is.”

“For now.”

That simple rebuttal stung. “Not ever!”

“He’s trying to make you as much of a demon as he is, woman,” the Naga spat angrily. His lip curled in frustration, the fangs intimidating you in the process.

You stepped back, placing your hand on your thumping heart. “Why…why would he do that?”

He gave you a glance of annoyance. “Because he loves you.” The words were of pure honesty, not sarcasm. There was vitriol laced within them, but you could understand why. “When he attacked me as punishment, he was doing so because I dared touch someone he claimed as his mate. Do you know how arrogant demons are?” He seemed to sigh upon not hearing you respond to his question after a moment. “If you were to harm them and be nothing but a mere human, they would let you feel that inner turmoil you brought upon their pride. No doubt someone such as Jaldabaoth would torture a lesser being that dared. In the state of love, it is more he is drawn to and marked you as his, but you—this repulsive, weak being in his eyes—refuses him at every turn.”

Marked? You were confused for a moment, touching the D upon your chest. “You mean my scar? How did you feel that?”

“What scar?” the Naga asked with a raise of his brow. “Do you not understand that he has collared and chained you and even put you in clothing that is his doing? Everything you receive now is from **_him_** —your mate—your provider, protector, and lover. You are his mate, now and forever, the way he sees it.”

“We humans are not coded to be this way!” you shouted, shaking your head in disbelief that the demon had decided to brand you in his own ways. “Besides, his love is vile, abusive and just…he’s not…” Your voice quivered as your hands shook when your fingers curled inward to create a fist of resentment. “I don’t want the love of a demon. Why would he want a love of a human if he sees them so beneath him?”

The demi-human hummed with a shrug, grabbing more of the roasted boar to pull it apart and feed to his family. “He probably didn’t, and that may very well be why he’s furious and acts out in frustration when you don’t abide him right away.” He motioned his hands a bit when speaking. “Just imagine if you fell in love with a human who your kind deemed was hideous and weak, but that creature didn’t want your love in return even if you were the most beautiful and powerful being in this world. Would your feelings and self-worth not be shattered?”

You looked away, rubbing your upper arm, as you didn’t want to understand this demon’s behavior.

“As for your kind not understanding who your true mate is, well…” The Naga’s voice derailed. “…From what I could gather from my past mates, humans tend to go where there’s either power, money, or looks. You’re all blinded by small things, whereas demi-humans and demons run on the most primitive of instincts. Nature can still tell us that a human is meant to be with us whether we want that or not. Once the connection is made, we treat them as our devout lover till ours or their dying days.”

“That’s a bit prejudiced. Not all humans go for such things,” you insisted.

The Naga snorted in annoyance. “Tell me, human—what happened to your mate that gave you that baby you lost?”

Hearing him ask that, you recoiled. “P-Please, don’t bring that up…”

“Your fearful tone would tell me you did something horrible to him, so I won’t say anything else in that regard, but why did you bind yourself to him? What was in your heart that told you ‘he was the one’?”

You didn’t want to remember. He was once a sweet and loving man who put his best foot forward and then… The horrific sounds of that night began to play in your mind again, and you tried to block it out. Your fingers buried into your scalp, trying to dig out the painful reminder. “H-He was a good man…I swear it! He was so sweet, loving and kind…then he just…changed!”

The demi-human sighed sensing how much distress it was causing you. “I do not doubt that what you say is true—that mankind has those who strive to be good to their consorts and that the little things do not matter. But you have laws that force you to remain with men and women you grow to detest after a time, because your race is so fickle. You rarely seem to mate for life like we do. While I doubt Jaldabaoth will change completely, he may change slowly to become more of a man you can grow to tolerate and love, because that’s how much he loves you based on primal instinct alone.”

The very thought he would willingly do any such thing made you grasp at your chest where your heart was beating to still it. You didn’t want your sorrow to explode through you; else you risk the thought of the demon coming to your aid.

“She writes on my scales with her fingers.”

“Hu?” The comment was seemingly out of nowhere. It left you puzzled.

“You asked how she talks to me. There’s your answer, human.”

With a heavy breath, you removed yourself from the stall and stepped back out into the corridor of the barn. Everything the Naga said rushed at you, leaving you breathless and a bit overwhelmed in terms of what to think. What could you even say? That wasn’t a conversation you truly felt you needed to have. You didn’t want to understand why the demon acted the way he did. You didn’t want to feel love or sympathetic to him.

The door to Marleana’s room opened and Demiurge departed from just down the hall to greet you. He noted you were a bit melancholy and lost in your own mind, but he said nothing of that for now even if his frown made it obvious he was concerned. “Are they eating it?”

Inhaling quietly, you stilled the unease in your voice best you were able. “Yes, Master. He’s feeding his family.”

Demiurge reached over, grabbing at your chain but also rubbing the side of his finger against your cheek to quell whatever had caused you to get so distraught. It was a simple gesture that you welcomed, but you tried to keep to yourself.

“Come with me,” he ordered, gently tugging on the chain. “I need you to do something for me.”

Your body felt immoveable at first until you found the energy to urge your feet to follow behind Demiurge. Head lowered, thoughts still swarmed at you. It left you at a crossroads for how to even process it. You felt lifeless. Feet dragging against the wooden boards of the barn, you were soon escorted into Marleana’s room. Demiurge shut the door behind you, allowing only the green flame to light the brand new scene before you.

Eyes focusing on the figure in the dark area about you, you noted that Marleana was very worn down. She was so exhausted from lack of food that her body appeared ragged. Even as you entered, she didn’t bother to wakeup from the contraption she was put within. You wanted to tell Demiurge treating her this way wouldn’t make it easier for him to understand how a hybrid demon would work, but you stopped yourself for some reason. Seeing the cuts and bruises on her fair skin from all of the whipping and horrific torture done gave you some form of joy that you tried to suppress.

But she deserved it…

You didn’t ask to be the center of Demiurge’s attention, and she acted like you just walked in and took someone she was in line for. She treated you horribly, sometimes worse than Demiurge. She would have allowed a Naga to tear you apart just for the sake of watching her master suffer in a fit of her own jealousy. Your eyes narrowed, all of the sympathy that you could feel for her was gone in an instant.

You hadn’t noticed that Demiurge was feeding off of that emotion until you felt his hands crawl down the sides of your arms to grab onto your fists and try to encourage you. “Mm, furious, are you?”

Hardly a word was uttered as you merely clenched your fists even tighter. Demiurge pushed his body against yours, directing you forward.

“You hunger for your own revenge, do you not?” Demiurge questioned, those words eerily euphoric as they caressed your ear. “As this, my dear, she cannot fight you.” Leaving you to stand still and look her over, the devil left to grab the enchanted whip he had been using on his former subordinate. Your eyes didn’t turn away from Marleana, and it took Demiurge directing your gaze down at the mystical item he held to get your attention. “Do you want to try?”

“I…I don’t know…” You had never handled such things before, making you cringe and glance away. Just seeing her in this pathetic state was good enough for you.

The demon grabbed your wrist, applying enough pressure to hearten you to open your hand and accept the base of the whip. “You know she was trying to get you pregnant just so you’d have to watch another of your babies die right before your eyes.”

Just hearing that made your grasp tighten on the weapon, and Demiurge slowly removed his hands to see to it that you held it without his aid. She was trying to incur that horrible heartache again, wasn’t she? While you weren’t too keen on the idea of birthing a hybrid child, there wasn’t a single bone in your body that would tell you to kill it. You glanced from what was tightly held in your grasp to Marleana who was seemingly too exhausted to stay awake.

“Do it, pet,” Demiurge whispered. When you hesitated, he ordered you again. “ ** _Do it_**.”

Hearing the encouragement, you unraveled the whip and thrashed it downward. The air cracked, followed by a horrible snap as it tore into the succubus’ skin and caused her to wake up and howl in distress. It was such a weak and weary cry as she arched her back and shivered from the enchanted weapon biting into her flesh.

Demiurge moved closer to you again, his arms behind his back as he leaned over to whisper in your ear. “She wanted to turn me against you, pet. Do you truly think her lies to get me to torture you is worth only that?” His metal tail flicked back and forth with delight. “You would have wound up in something similar had I not known better.”

Just imagining you in this sort of situation, your heart clenched and in a fit of anger, you snapped the whip three more times.

Marleana lurched as the chains jingled from every harsh thrashing she could manage. She was so tired that she couldn’t even ask you to stop. Only her red eyes could look at you and hope for pity and empathy.

Neither emotion surfaced. If anything it made you more furious. “How dare you…” you muttered to the succubus, tears dampening your cheek as you cried in frustration. “How dare you ask me to spare you when I begged for the same thing!” It was a fury that lit your bones on fire and without thinking you started to unleash everything you could muster on her.

It was a sort of strength you hadn’t felt in days. The thought of hunger was gone as you watched as each time you struck her, the once doll like complexion tore more and more, becoming bloodier and bloodier. Your mind went dark as it raced back to the earlier thoughts of your former husband. He too begged for his life after you stabbed him the second time…third time…fourth time…He just wouldn’t shut up.

But he deserved it! He damn well deserved it for causing you such pain and distress all during that pregnancy that you lost the one thing that could have made living easier. Each breath afterward was as painful as the last, feeling as though knives were slicing your throat every moment you reminded yourself you were alive.

“You took my baby from me! You deserved it!” you screamed as your mind had gone completely dark, lost in memories of the past.

You weren’t in that succubus’ room but back at your old house where you made sure your former husband’s blood practically bathed you and the place you once called home. The faint reminder of how his words of desperation were gargled—how he choked on his pleas of mercy—your lip upturned into an eerie grin that could easily be mistaken as the demon Demiurge’s.

He grabbed your wrist, stopping you from going down a thirtieth or so time. The moment he halted your actions, he moved your arms inward to keep the monster within you contained. Demiurge shushed softly, his words of such breathed against your cheek while planting a kiss there as well. His desire to keep you still turned into a hug and it was there you came back to yourself and fell apart.

Your tears of anger turned to tears of uncontrollable sadness as you fell to your knees there in the bedroom drenched in blood—blood that you caused. The desire to hold the whip left you, and you curled up into your master’s embrace to find some form of solace away from what you had to endure yet again.

“It’s all right,” Demiurge whispered. “He too deserved his death.” The grin cracked through the foundation of the demon’s features as the green light illuminated its twisted design. “I watched as he tormented you, pet.” His fingers slid through your tresses, trying to calm you back down. “Your sanity was on a mere needle’s point. He deserved what he got. Watching you murder him was quite the delectable display.”

Your breathing shook. How long had this demon being following you about Roble…?

“I will not treat you as unkindly as that.” His hand trailed over your form, enjoying every curve and every imperfection of you. “Even if you are unable to have my child or we lose one in the process, you’re still mine—now and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 
> 
>   
> Whoo, not been able to sleep or relax, so figured why not writing? x3; Enjoy, my dears, and thanks for any and all support~! ;w; ♥  
>  **EDITED: 8/16/20**  
>  There was a thing here, but it's gone now. ♥ 


	23. Chapter 23

You couldn’t stand. Emotions were such a damning thing at times. They could truly burden you to scarcely move one moment and then the next they gave you all the strength in the world to lash out like a caged animal. In your exhausted state, Demiurge had to encourage you back to your feet before venturing to the home he had made for you.

You were so tired…hungry…emotionally exhausted…

You leaned on him for support. His arm moved, the demon bringing you closer to his chest where you could hear on the random occasions as his demonic heart thumped from within. At the moment, it was a bit louder and faster than normal. Excitement was probably to blame. As you were escorted across the stockyard, you tried to find comfort in the small things to calm you. It was odd, in the time being—even sober minded—you found the scent of brimstone and the cologne the demon supposedly wore to be just the remedy you required for such a task.

Realizing the time of day, you sighed to yourself as the room engulfed you to allow shade from the sun. “What about the rest of the chores?”

Demiurge slid his hands into yours, gracefully escorting you to sit on the bed. “I can ask the other underlings to cover for the matter.” He joined you, running his fingers through your hair to soothe you further. “I’ll need to summon a new succubus soon. It’ll make the tasks about the farm easier by comparison.”

You nodded, trying to contemplate just lying down. When you tried, Demiurge grabbed your upper arms and moved you back into a sitting position. A small whine filled the air, wondering what he had in mind.

His nose buried into the side of your head, planting a kiss there that felt genuine for the first time in months. “Hungry, are you not?”

The words were enticing as they were breathed near your ear. You could practically hear every faint clicking of a word he formed when he whispered it so closely. “Yes, Master.”

“I’ll return.” He moved the chain over to your possession, getting back to his feet. “I need to fetch what food I require from the kitchen.” The demon made it to the door. He paused, turned and looked back at you. The sunlight caught his glasses, making his squinty eyes hard to even see. “Behave, pet.” With that said, he left.

A steady, quivering exhale escaped you as your eyes turned to the workbench that the demon often used when crafting works of art or prepping your meals when you were allowed to eat. You saw it once more—the love potion rack.

Demiurge had asked for an ample supply of them from this boy that made potions for Nazarick. In the beginning, it was agonizing. You lost all sense of control and couldn’t stop yourself from encouraging this beast onward. It was like being locked in a body you were unable to use freely, and you hated every minute of it. All the words of praise, all of the laughter and the desire to need his affection—you sometimes even woke up in a heated sweat just to vomit outside at the memories.

But now…with how often he had been in need to be sated, you wanted it more than ever. At least you could take it and go numb from the inside to some degree.

He told you to behave but that order was becoming nothing but a static sound that easily got drowned out in the back of your mind. As long as you didn’t leave the building, you should be fine. Walking over to the rack, your fingers nervously reached out towards a vial only to recoil when the simplest sound of the boards in the tent moaned when they settled. Looking about to make sure nobody was truly there watching, you grabbed one and tried to arrange the display to where it looked like nothing was disturbed.

Your bare feet tapped hurriedly back to the mattress that was your bed, stuffing the vial of the love potion under your pillow to remind yourself it was there in case you needed it. He had been acting so odd lately that you wanted to be certain you had a means to distance yourself from the events you worried would unfold after dinner.

Just resting on your side you found the covers of your makeshift bed to be inviting, and it was there your eyes closed and you tried to find a moment of rest.

Demiurge’s hand grabbed your shoulder, shaking you awake. You honestly don’t know how long you had been out for. With the lack of food, it was so easy to just collapse and desire to sleep forever, but the devil wouldn’t be so kind.

The edges of his cruel grin were lit by the meager lighting in the tent as he flicked his tail to and fro. “Exhausted, are you?” His hands slid into yours, pulling you back to a sitting position. “Come on. I am sure you’re merely fatigued because of lack of rations.”

The energy to argue that statement was out of reach. You couldn’t even bother to try and find the courage to explain why this was his fault. Going five days without something to eat and only being allowed a bit of water here and there was agonizing. You just didn’t want to fight anymore. You wanted to be fed or left alone.

The demon prepped the holding tray before you, situating the meal accordingly. Only the headboard of the bed he crafted could truly keep you upright given your lack of energy. “I hope you realize why I had to punish you, pet.”

Did he have to drill this into you again? You sighed, closing your eyes as you knew the lecture was coming. “I'm sorry, Master…” Maybe if you acted apologetic enough he wouldn’t remind you.

Demiurge grabbed onto the pot’s lid that was in the center of the tray, removing it to expose the rice made meal. Even he was well aware that it was better to start off with something simple when the body hadn’t eaten in a while or the human could reject it without wishing to. Regardless, he still sprinkled a bit of cut up pieces of meat, steamed carrots and potatoes in it to give the rice some variety and flavor with a bit of a dark sauce you’d never seen before. The black-gloved hand of your owner turned the spoon towards you.

In a fit of exhaustion, you kept to yourself. Hardly did you have the energy to take the spoon that was offered. The demon grabbed your wrist, twirling his fingers about yours to encourage you to act on it.

“Come on,” he cooed, moving the wooden utensil nearer to the rice bowl to support the first bite. His grip wasn’t malicious or assertive. He felt like a husband trying to get his sick wife to eat. When you tried to pull the scooped up white rice drizzled in a brown sauce with a few potato pieces to your mouth, you struggled in your weary state. Demiurge kept his palms open underneath the exchange just in case anything fell, waiting till it finally made its way past your lips and then down your throat.

A small spark of life reinvigorated you. Gods, it was so good. Whatever the sauce was came across a bit sweet and sour upon your tongue, but it gave such a fresh flavor to the seasoning put on the potatoes and covered the minor blandness that the white rice could give. That one bite triggered a rumbling in your stomach once more to encourage you not to stop eating no matter what.

Demiurge continued to assist you in eating till you began to act on your own. Intertwining his fingers together, he moved his chin to rest upon them as he watched you closely. “I could have stopped them, pet. Your inability to put your trust and faith in your Master leaves me to question if you truly understand the power in which I have domain over.”

You were listening, but you were desperately trying to eat the food. Even in your blinded state of elation, you hadn’t bother to even question the meat. You were just _starving_. You needed to eat no matter what it was.

“Are you listening to me?” When you didn’t respond right away, Demiurge grabbed at your chin and encouraged you to look at him. “Are you listening to me, pet?”

The hold was so firm and unsettling that you shook a bit, nodding. You delayed the next bite. “Y-Yes, Master. I'm listening.” His grip loosened ever so. “I-I'm sorry, I was just so hungry is all.”

He removed his hand, placing them both in his lap as that twisted, fanged grin returned. You couldn’t tell where he was looking, but you assumed it was on you—little did you know he was actually glancing over the meal he made. “Mm, seems you’re enjoying it.”

“It’s very good, Master,” you complimented, finishing the last few pieces till the bowl was completely dry. In an animalistic desire to have every last bit of it, you started to lick the bottom hungrily for any stray pieces of meat, potato skin, rice, or even just the sauce. You didn’t want to let a single piece linger. When you continued to do such a thing, he grabbed the wooden plate and pulled it from your greedy hands before giving you some water to drink.

“Good girl,” he murmured, holding the cup for you to drink from instead of letting you hold it yourself. “Your stomach isn’t upset from all of that, is it?”

Pulling away from the goblet when he allowed you to, you shook your head as you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. “I feel okay.” Honestly, you were still a bit hungry, but you knew it wouldn’t be wise to push your luck to ask for more food.

Demiurge entrusted the container of water to you, taking the tray and bowl and moving to his workspace. Nervously, you watched him. Would he notice anything was different with the potion shelf? He seemed to move a few things about but every time he seemed to stall or look something over, you could feel your heart freeze cold in your chest. You worried he had found you out. However, he would keep doing whatever it was he was working on, not seeming to notice.

“You’ll need to digest before I can go further with what is planned. I do not need you getting violently ill.” Demiurge placed a cloth over the used utensils before turning to you with a meaningless smirk. “I have a few chores to work on, pet. Remain here. I will be back before nightfall.”

Pulling the drink from your lips, you nodded nervously. What did he have planned with you? Dear gods, please not another sex session with him. You couldn’t handle the last few days. It was endless with how excitable he appeared. Could jealousy in a demon really lead to such things?

“Yes, Master.” The words were uttered as a whisper. After eating, you just wanted to sleep and forget the world existed for a moment.

The door opened and closed as Demiurge excused himself to the chores ahead. It was odd. You were expecting to embrace the very idea of solitude but in that small building without even Demiurge to be beside you, it felt boring—lifeless. You weirdly missed him already.

Why?

Was he truly so different than before? Maybe he was trying now… He did seem to be far more gentle than before and was doing everything in his power to make sure you were protected from everybody about the farm that wished you dead. Even the Naga, as much as you understood was a victim to prolong abuse and evil deeds done by the devil, warned you that even he viewed you as his least favorite creature just because you had become Demiurge’s consort. If Demiurge hadn’t stopped him, there’s no telling what the demi-human would have done; especially if he lost his own mate to the birthing process.

There was the feel and sound of magic swelling just outside the door again. A portal had been activated.

You were confused. Did he just leave? Did something pull him away? “Ma-Master…?” you stuttered, getting to your feet to see who it was. Before you could even reach the door, it opened on its own.

“Demiurge—!” The woman halted, staring at you in visible disgust. She had long, raven black hair and a beautiful white gown that was layered about the length of it and on her sleeves with a golden cobweb necklace at the center. She had pure black wings with milky white skin. Those angelic looking wings…was she a winged-human? No…those white horns, which looked like a ram’s, felt sinister. She was something else. Another demon, perhaps. Her golden eyes, which appeared to have the slit look of a cat, narrowed. It was as though your presence frustrated her greatly. “What are you doing in a place like this, human? Why are you not in your cage where you belong?”

“I-I-I was given this room…because of my Master Demiurge,” you confessed. There was something about her—something that demanded obedience and subservience. She was vicious as she was gorgeous.

“Albedo.” Demiurge’s voice harkened from behind her.

She froze in her disgusted frustration, her head snapping behind her to where Demiurge was now standing.

“What brings you out here? Was it truly so dire that it behooved you in not using a message scroll?” the devil inquired. There was something off about his tone when he spoke. He almost sounded unnerved she would come out here. Why did that upset him? Is she from Nazarick as well? Wouldn’t it be okay if she did show up unannounced? Demiurge seemed fine when Shalltear was here sometime ago.

She bared her teeth. “What is this disgusting creature doing outside of her pen? I thought you said they were all locked up.”

“Experimentation, Albedo. I would not concern yourself with that.” He kept calm, moving his glasses up the slope of his nose. “Again—what has brought you to my stockyard? Are certain scrolls in short supply?”

She seemed to be pleased enough with that answer, turning away from you and pretending you didn’t even exist. “Lord Ainz was curious if we’ve reach a point where we can make beyond a level three scroll type. Have you procured any of these ingredients?”

Her tone had lightened to that of something sweet and sultry. She was angelic now, almost like a fallen angel. Easily this creature could turn anybody’s way of thinking.

“Skinning the Nagas and Minotaurs did not interest him? They did create at least level five scrolls.” Demiurge cupped his chin, dwelling on a response. “Tell Lord Ainz that there was a bipedal sheep that gave birth to a hybrid creature with a Naga. We shall see in a few years what this will bring. He merely has to be patient, as I do not trust the infant would survive the skinning process as of right now. We need to keep the specimen alive and healthy.”

“So it happened at last?” Albedo’s words were of twisted merriment. By this point, it was obvious she was a demon of some sort. The cruelty done to humans was something that brought them entertainment. “That is marvelous news. I shall tell him at once.” Her features, however, went from gaiety to frustration as she turned to you. “What experiment are you doing on this creature? Shalltear spoke of you owning a pet—is this true?”

You shrunk back and away from her, scared to get near this demon. Her golden eyes were glaring at you, every hair on the back of your neck stood on end.

“Merely a few experiments of my own personal making as well as testing a few potions I had the human boy make.” Demiurge widened his arms. “If Lord Ainz is fearful of her being so freely here, assure him that it is a matter I have completely under my control.”

He wasn’t going to mention to her you were his pet or mate? Why? Was something about her vastly peculiar than the others? His body language was even weirdly different when around her. While Demiurge still seemed composed, it felt like he was a bit thrown off by Albedo’s sudden appearance.

“Merely a toy then,” Albedo remarked, her stern frown turning back into a pleasing smile. “I was asked by him to check on things personally, so I shall take my leave. I will inform Lord Ainz of the situation at hand.”

A portal opened and the demon stepped through to the other side, leaving the both of you alone. You remained inside the tent, not stepping out into the light but your eyes and form of terror still reached the devil. He relaxed, calming himself as he shrugged his shoulders.

“She’s the leader of us Floor Guardians and Lord Ainz’s second in command, my pet.” He sighed playfully. “You must forgive her and my Lord, for they are a bit anxious. They have allowed a few humans to willingly work for Nazarick, and if there were to be any others, I am sure Lord Ainz merely wishes to take note if they are worthy or not.”

You brought your hands together to your chest. “She looked like a winged human.”

“Do you wish to insult her?” The response was swift.

Flinching, you shook your head. “F-Forgive me, Master.”

“She is a succubus, another of the few demons who work for Nazarick,” Demiurge explained, shifting his glasses up the slope of his nose. “I felt her spell trigger, so I came to investigate. Good thing I did, or she may have attacked you thinking you had escaped from your enclosure.”

Your brow furrowed, arms embracing yourself as you thought back to the conversation. “Am I just an experiment to you, Master?”

The devil shook his head. “In some cases, but not in most.” Demiurge walked forward, venturing into the room. He reached outward, stroking your cheeks with his fingers as he tried to calm your anxious heart, which threatened to break. “Nobody in Nazarick is allowed a pet without Lord Ainz’s approval. I could get in trouble, you see, by just saying you are mine. I told Shalltear, because while she is in favor of following rules, she is not as strict as the others so long as it encourages what she deems the suffering and breaking in of lesser beings. We have similar tastes. Besides, I outrank her, and she wouldn’t go against one of her superiors, I am sure. I am certain the thought of you slipped her lips, and it urged Albedo to check in personally.” His wicked grin etched even further across his unnatural expression. “When the time is right, I will explain to my Lord what plans I have for you, and I am certain he will allow me the honor of branding you as mine when I accomplish the final task in conquering this world for him.”

Branding? Again? Did he mean to etch his name across your chest? The very idea made you recoil, but as you attempted, the demon escorted you into his embrace where he shushed you and kissed the top of your head.

“Nothing will take me away from you, pet. Not as easy as any of that.” His growl was less of domination and more of something to calm an anxious partner as it rumbled pleasantly in his throat. His forehead rubbed against yours and as you tried to move away from his crooked nose that was brushing against your own, the demon nipped at your lower lip. It was like a demand for you to be still and obey him without saying a word.

A small squeak of surprise ruptured past your lips as you felt he had drawn blood, the crimson life-force bubbling to the surface to where he rolled his tongue forward to taste of it in a more sensual manner. When you tried to back up, the demon’s metal tail swiped behind you and kept you locked close to him in fear you’d be struck by the poison spikes.

The horrific tearing sound broke through the pleasant atmosphere of the afternoon, his demon claw tipped wings spreading outward to let you marvel at how truly impressive the wingspan was. “Are you trying to pull away from me, pet?”

The words were hotly whispered on your face and when you attempted to move again, the demon grabbed your wrists and held you fast. He said not a word, but he was so eerily close to you that the air you were breathing might as well have only come from him. The wings of the beast curled and it was there your partner cocooned you in his demonic appendages. He had you now. You were his.

“D-Don’t you have something to do, Master?” The way he was acting was that of a predator, but you knew the lustful act behind each move he made. Not here. Not now. Please, no… “I thought you had chores that needed to be done.” The love potion was back under the pillow. If he wanted to fuck you then and there in the yard, you would be without it.

His cheek nuzzled against yours as he trilled a pleasant growling sound yet again. A sigh trailed behind shortly after as he stole a kiss from you. The webbing of the wings snapped against the wind as the demon stepped away to release you. “Fair enough. It is strangely hard to ignore when your mate is in heat.”

Heat? Could a demon truly smell the human equivalent of that? He had mentioned it months ago when you were first brought here, but you took it as a simple jab at how he only saw you as a mere animal. Was that why he was so emotional and easy to excite sexually?

“I-Is there anything I can do to make it easier for you, Master?” You were honestly nervous to ask that, but you figured if there were a way to make him take his focus away from you and go elsewhere, you’d do it for now.

“There isn’t much you could do, pet,” Demiurge chuckled. “However, I am not so de-evolved that I would instantly go right for you. I can be patient. The scent is just alluring and difficult to ignore.”

You counted your blessings as he stepped away to head back outside. “I will return, pet. Rest till then, for you may have quite the hours ahead for you to endure.”

It came across more as a threat than a promise. Perhaps if you had willed yourself into loving him it would feel different but you were still exhausted. You were underfed and anxious from the hours prior. When the door shut, you ventured back over to the cot and found yourself lured away into a sweeter embrace of dreams.

Your chain was pulled sometime later, swiftly snapping you awake. You were so startled, you almost started to claw at whoever it was, but Demiurge was quick to quiet you as his legs dug into the cot to keep you pinned on your front. Without much effort, the outfit that bound you unraveled, sliding off of you and turning into the shadow double that stood nearby as if to watch. As you frantically clawed at the mattress, Demiurge grabbed your wrists and pulled them behind your back to bind you with rope.

“Wh-What’s going on? Master!” you called out, trying to fight against him.

“Just relax,” he hissed near your ear, “and trust me, pet.”

The love potion. You needed it, but your wrists were bound. Dammit! Did he know? You struggled to get free, but the demon tugged on your collar to make you stop your resisting. As he was sitting on your back, using what little weight possible to keep you under control, you could easily sense his erection. It was hard to ignore the feel of it against his clothing. It was unmistakable and it made your stomach knot in a barbed wire prison of resentment knowing he needed you.

Getting to his feet, he asked you to follow behind him on mere actions alone. Once he had you completely bound, he took the other end of the rope and threw it upward to loop upon one of the panels that created the ceiling of the tent. He tugged on it, trying to see if with what strength he had it would cause the roof to come crashing down. It didn’t budge, the boards merely moaned under the weight but seemed fine with the idea of supporting you.

“Wonderful,” he breathed. Grabbing a chair, he scooted it closer to where he could get up to the ceiling and tie the rope in place. “This simple contraption will have to do until I can create something a bit more befitting.”

Your arms were strung upward making you stand. It was uncomfortable and you wanted to try and break free but you felt pretending you had any sense of freedom in this world was merely giving yourself a cruel sense of pleasure in of itself. This devil would see to it you never saw such a thing. No freedom existed for you.

Demiurge stepped off of the chair, grabbing the whip you recognized that belonged to Shalltear from many days before. It was a long, leather bound whip that was intentionally frayed at the end. Had you done something wrong? Why did he want to use this thing?

“Wh-What did I do, Master? What did I do!” you screamed in fear. Out of pure instinct you tried to back up but your feet were just touching the floor. It made you realize how impossible it was to even try to run.

“Nothing,” Demiurge answered, wrapping the whip’s length about his grip to use it to steady your sights on him. “That creature took something I was supposed to experience with you, and now I am going to enjoy in it personally. Mm, I am sure it’ll be far more enjoyable with me regardless in terms of comparison.”

Arrogant—as always.

You couldn’t move. Not much anyway, and the moment the demon disappeared behind you was when you started to panic. That rush of anxiety only worsened when the whip pushed against your left ass cheek to move it out of the way for him to view your anal entrance. Out of a fit of instinct you wanted to kick backward as if to get a predator away from you, but you stilled yourself. Even with the Naga and that butt-plug contraption, you couldn’t say you were used to the idea of anal. Your former husband never bothered with such a thing and the thought of continuing it was still a bit new and frightening.

“Your race must be very drab to always do the same things repetitively,” Demiurge mocked. He could sense how terrified you were, but it bothered him little. If anything, it probably raised a perverse form of ecstasy in the demon. Coming up behind you, the fabric of his suit caressed your bare skin and made you gasp hotly as he whispered in your ear. “There are multiple ways to please a partner, my love. Even this…” He paused, showing you the whip as it unraveled. “… ** _This_** is not always meant to serve as punishment, but to excite you as your prey like instincts shock your system with adrenaline and tell you to run. Even the pain will turn to pleasure. You just have to let me instruct you on how to do so.”

His teeth bit into the niche of your neck but not in a means to draw blood but to dominate you. His fingers unfurled as he groped at your breasts, squeezing them together and rolling his thumb over your erect nipples. The grip was cruel but in their callous regard for how rough he was being, you could sense he was doing so because he needed you—he needed his beloved _mate_. A sharp gasp, a moan of delight ruptured past your lips as you cried out in a mixture of emotions. You didn’t want to go through this right now. You were already trying to overcome the turmoil of the past that was brought upon you from earlier.

“M-Master…! Master…!” you were trying to get his attention, but he was being ignorant to what you truly wanted. He seemed to only be encouraged by your title to him as he rolled his tongue over the place he just bit as if to be apologetic in the harshness of the bite. “Master, please…!”

Realizing you were asking for something, he reluctantly halted. “Mm?”

“I-I was wondering…c-can I use a love potion?”

The demon was unreadable in the moment, his arms removing from your form as he fell quiet behind you. “Why would you want that?”

What was a good response he could be satisfied with? “I-I just…I just think it would be easier to handle something so new if I took one.” Your fingers curled, nervous of his answer. That wasn’t a good enough lie.

You heard something hit the ground as if he had released the whip from his grasp. However, the spiteful cutting of the wind as Demiurge pulled the device back and slashed it forward across your lower back, you found your skin ripped from you. The leather bit at your flesh like a viper, leaving a nasty bloodied wound in its wake. That was for punishment. There was no denying it. You lurched forward, gasping but unable to even scream, as you wanted. Your fingers curled as a quivering cry pulsed forth like it was trying to disguise itself as a moan.

His chest was against your back again. He grabbed your chin and encouraged you to look at him. The most of which you could see was his lips as they formed a smile. “There are some things you need to adjust to without a drug to aid you, my angel. Let’s both explore this sober minded, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gets emotional and decides to back away because fuck this year and the horse it rode in on*
> 
> *Realizes she doesn't owe it to a few people to just give up or care what they think about her to stop this story and continues writing--not just because she enjoys writing it but out of spite to said people*
> 
> I'm horrible.. lol But ah well.
> 
> If it's vague for some, I wrote something at the end of the last chapter thinking I was going to walk away from this fic for a while because of a group of folks gate-keeping and stirring up drama in the community, but I'll be OK. ♥ In the end, I realized I don't need their approval, and I don't need their friendship either given the unhealthy environment they bring to the table. I do thank you all so much for your continued support because yeah--this is why I thank you guys (and I don't mean to sound robotic in it either). You're fuckin' amazing, and you keep my head above water, you know that, right? ♥
> 
> Thank you so much~. ♥ 2020 would be absolute garbage without you. (Even you lurkers! I love you~)
> 
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	24. Chapter 24

Your fingers curled viciously into your palm when those words teased your ear. You didn’t want your senses to be freed. You wanted to dull them as this demon took you once more. The blood from the lower back wound began to trickle over your skin, making you tense and whine as the once euphoric sensation started to come back and bite to remind you there was once pain.

Demiurge shifted down to his knees, his gloved hands grabbing at your sides to steady your quivering form as the flat of his tongue rolled over the crimson scar.

You could hear him moan at the taste as he did the same action again and again as if to be apologetic in striking you so hard. A trembling exhale passed your lips as you lurched a bit from the euphoria that wanted to blanket you from the caress of his tongue.

The hands of the demon moved from your sides inward, his fingers spreading as he crawled his touch upward over your stomach and to the upper part of your torso. His fingers bent and while his demonic nails were covered, you could still feel as they pricked teasingly at your flesh. Once more, your back stiffened and you gasped out a pleasure filled cry.

 _Don’t encourage him…don’t!_ you mentally pleaded with yourself.

Demiurge’s own moan rumbled against your flesh as he moved away from the mark he created to your ass, merely biting your right cheek perhaps in a means to be playful. You could hear the metal of his tail flop upon the floor from time to time, expressing his excitement further beyond the muffled sounds that resonated against your skin.

“Tell me…” he began once his mouth was free. “…How big was the beast?”

There was a sort of pride in his tone when he asked that. You were relieved you were charmed during that entire encounter and only remembered waking up in a bit of pain and dampness. “T-To be honest, Master…I don’t recall. He used some sort of charm spell on me, so I was mentally out cold throughout the entire exchange.”

“Oh?” He sounded content with that answer.

“It-It wasn’t like the love potion you give me now and again, Master,” you continued. Even if you knew it would be a bold move, you wiggled a bit to see if you could loosen the restraints. “Whatever ability he used, it made me forget everything that happened between the time I was coiled in his grasp to waking up after he had his way with me. With the love potion, I have some form of knowledge of what’s being said and done if I fight enough to remain sane.”

The demon hummed in thought, taking back to his feet. “Then I suppose this will be an entirely new experience for you, won’t it?” He scoffed. “Unless that former husband of yours did this with you, that is.”

You shook your head nervously. “N-No. He rarely wished to touch me…” The thought made you feel a bit disheartened. A human didn’t want to be with you but a demon did? How was that supposed to feel?

Again, a hum of intrigue filled the air. “Forgive me, my dear, but isn’t it a human male’s responsibility to tend to his mate when she needs it?”

Hearing him say such a thing, you glanced away. “H-Humans are different than demons, Master.” You paused in your wording hearing as fabric rustled behind you. The demon was no doubt getting undressed. Your heart squeezed in your chest as you bit back any wish to express your displeasure in the sounds. “We don’t run on primal instincts unless it’s out of fear or anger. The fact you can even smell some version of me being in heat—well—I don’t feel any different.” His striped jacket was discarded, lying on the floor not far from where you could just see it. Your heart thumped wildly like a rabbit wishing to escape the predator that was right behind it.

Demiurge’s heeled black shoes struck the boards of the building, moving to get in front of you. He had pulled the whip back to where the length of the thong was wrapped in his grasp once more. “No different?” he quoted curiously as his brow twitched in curiousness. His motions were quick and using the bundled up leather thong, he maneuver it between your legs and applied the right amount of pleasure to your clit.

Your eyes shot open, mouth agape as you staggered to find even the right sound your throat wanted to release from your chest. The ecstasy felt as though it snapped through your veins like fire through a dry forest, making your body quiver in submission. “F-Fuck…!” you moaned, closing your eyes to not witness his response.

He smirked, satisfied with the results. Demiurge removed the whip shortly after with a cock of his brow. “Humans are still animals, my love.” He rested the whip lengthwise against his lips, rolling his lengthy tongue against the part you dampened in a fit of excitement. “Just because you’ve led yourself to believe you’ve evolved past your animalistic needs and desires doesn’t mean they’re not still there, buried within you.” His finger touched under your chin, making you look at him. “You females still ovulate and are still told by nature that you need to bear children to keep on your linage. However, you’ve evolved so far beyond your primitive nature that you tend to breed at random and not with the right partner. Some of you struggle to bear children because you’re uncertain of when to lay with your… ‘mate’…”

He was paraphrasing that word when directing it towards you. It was as if he were mocking your past decision to lay with the man you did. It honestly didn’t hurt at this point. When you tried to look away to hide your shame, Demiurge’s finger crawled up the side of your face and forced you to gaze forward at him again.

“And that Naga?” Demiurge began again with a shrug of his brow. “He was cleaning and waking his newborn by licking it, because he’s possibly aware you humans are too far _evolved_ to do such a thing. Just because evolution has ruined your senses of maternity and mating, my dear, doesn’t mean you’re superior. You lost that former child because your mate wasn’t strong enough to give you a baby that could survive the process.” He tilted his head with his twisted grin widening. “Now, why would you want to bed and bear children with someone who was inferior? I can give you a healthy, strong child.”

Thinking about it all again, the wind was strangled from your lungs and you breathed out in a fit of despair as tears crawled down your cheeks. “How does the world even tell you that I'm meant for you, Master? I could have been the reason that baby died…”

He removed his grasp. You expected he’d lash out and attack you, but he instead moved his index finger against your cheeks to wipe away the tears since he couldn’t be bothered to grab his handkerchief from his coat he discarded on the floor. “Your scent. Just like any creature, it lured me to you when I was capturing people about the Roble Holy Kingdom. The scent smelt of fire and brimstone, and to me—a demon that masters in such things—why would I **_not_** be compelled to have this flame under my control?”

How could he smell that? Were demon senses truly that keen or did the world manipulate it to where a certain smell would lure them in?

“As for when you’re in heat, the smell just _intensifies_.” His fingers unfurled against your flesh, caressing you in a sweet and charming manner. “It was not you who were unfit to house his child, my pet. The pairing of you both merely caused it to end in failure. You were not meant to be with him but with **_me_**.” His grin spread wildly across his features uttering that last word as his grip on your face tightened, and he forced you to accept his kiss.

Your heart tightened in your chest, tears cascading all the more down your cheeks as you felt the tongue of the beast enter your mouth and caress your own. The intense scrubbing of the wet muscle urged you to comply in some form as you gently pressed your lips against his tongue to drink of his saliva and try to calm yourself. If you couldn’t have the potion to drunken your senses, then every little thing the demon did to arouse you would have to do.

It **_was_** weirdly calming. Were you starting to believe his lies or were they all true?

The demon pulled away from the deepened kiss, his crooked nose nuzzling against your tear stained cheek as he merely rested there. His eyes…they usually appeared as though they were closed, so it was always hard to discern if he was looking at you or not…but for some reason, in that moment, you could tell they were shut. It felt akin to a creature being lulled into a peaceful moment by merely someone they loved being close by. Demiurge moved, kissing your cheek and letting it linger before pulling away to continue what he was hoping to do earlier.

“I am certain you can handle this, pet,” Demiurge said as he unfurled the thong of the whip to let the length of it hit the floor. He stepped behind you again, his hand grabbing onto the bit of skin he could see to squeeze you about the neck. It wasn’t to choke you or be cruel but merely rouse a sense of euphoria in your body at having the airflow restricted a bit.

It worked as your heart thumped passionately again, gasping and sucking in what air you could in the brief moment it occurred.

“Now, let’s see how this fairs for you, shall we?”

The air snapped and the whip’s tip lashed forward again striking the middle of your back. Your body lurched on impulse, causing a shrill cry of pain to erupt from your mouth. “M-Master…th-that hurts!” How was it supposed to feel good? The only euphoria you got afterward was indeed your body trying to disguise the pain as ecstasy so it would be more bearable for you.

The demon smirked. “Pain transcends to pleasure, pet—should you allow it.”

Well, it was molding itself ever slowly into something that made you pant, but did you want to encourage it onward? You knew if you opened your mouth to disagree he would probably fight you on it, so you withheld the thought as another powerful bite of the whip cut into your flesh. Your fingers curled as your thighs shook. The demon didn’t lighten up. He merely continued, going faster to the point the agony that he caused almost did become numb to your body, and all you could think about was the elation that your form was trying to rupture through you to make this bearable.

You panting so heatedly saliva dribbled from your mouth and your breath was easily seen on the cold, evening air that engulfed the tent like building. He didn’t strike you those times to draw blood. He stayed his hand in the matter and struck with such precision that it merely made your flesh raw. Before you could even hope to regain your composure, the demon’s bare back pressed against you and grabbed onto your throat once more, his fingers sprawling up the design of your face to keep you still. His erection was digging into your lower back and you could feel the length and width of it easily against your ass.

“Ready, my pet?” Demiurge whispered hotly near your ear. He snapped shortly after, nipping at your earlobe before tugging on it with his lips.

You couldn’t say no and oddly so, you didn’t want to. A shuddering inhale prepped your body as you spread your legs to try and prepare yourself for someone coming inside of your anal entrance once more. The head of his cock pushed open the tight ring of muscles making a sharp cry of pleasure and discomfort fill the room. Your form tensed, causing the demon to place his hands on your abdomen to encourage you backward. He didn’t force you to. He was slow in the act.

“Ma…Master…!” the word was difficult to even say as you gulped for air, digging your heels into the ground below only to feel as the tips of your toes drug backward given how high up your were strung. You could just barely rest on your feet. Every ridge of his manhood, you could feel it all inside of your tighter entrance, making you gasp and heave in a sort of uncertain delight that shackled you beyond the bindings that had you at current.

Demiurge grunted, huffing harder and louder till he sheathed what he could of himself within you. His teeth snapped again. You were so used to hearing that ungodly sound whenever he was furious and angry with you. However, this time he was doing it to excite your senses. His teeth even nipped at the nook of your neck, trying to get you to submit to him. He bit once and let the bite linger. He bit a second time and gently tugged at your flesh to hear you quiver in delight.

“G-Gods…Oh, fuck…!” you cried, saliva dribbling from the corner of your mouth as your body did its best to adjust. Every exhaled breath was evident upon the cold air.

You could feel him slowly pull back. He didn’t move all the way out of you but just enough to let you sense every ridge of his cock before pushing back in again. The rhythm was steady, and you anticipated it to be brutal—unforgiving like the creature in control—but it wasn’t. He was taking it at a pace that wouldn’t wound you, seemingly listening to ever sound you made, as anything on the boundaries of discomfort would be his cue to halt. The demon’s claws moved between your legs, rolling his index finger over your previously stimulated clit to excite it further.

You gasped, back stiffening as he continued with such an agonizing motion. You thought ‘agonizing’ but it wasn’t in a painful sense, more in a euphoric one. Demiurge’s fingers continued to pet it as if he would your own head, encouraging you to become wetter and to shiver as though you were trapped in nothing but the surrounding cold. You backed up into him on impulse, hearing as he moaned when you did the rest of the work in sheathing his erection within your ass.

You tugged on your bindings, moaning and whining the more he continued onward. Dampness coated his finger just from fondling with your sex. You were about to break. He apparently knew and anticipated this, removing his dampened claw and slowly pulling out from your anal entrance. The muscles of such relaxed and reformed once more.

You were nearly choking on your own gasps, struggling to breathe as you felt all energy leave you. The bundled up thong of the whip pushed into your abused back. “Did this not feel exhilarating for you?”

Did it? Your mind was a whirlwind of emotions. “Ma…Master…” It was hard to even get the title out you were panting so hard.

“Mm?” He was waiting for a coherent reply, the leather of the whip gently tapping against the abused flesh as he did. To you, it felt like a mute warning.

“Y-Yes, Master…!” It was hard to let those words part from you. However, regardless of the whipping being new, it was something your body embraced with love and lust. When Shalltear did it, it came across as a demand for you to be subservient and while the first lash by Demiurge was the same, it changed the next few times he unleashed the attacks against your skin.

Demiurge reached upward, untying you from where he had you bound. Not expecting such a reprieve, you fell to the floor and quivered like the dripping mess you had become. As you tried to regain your senses, you noticed he was still hard and had yet to release. For now, you’d be content to just settle your racing heart and come down from the sexual high.

The demon knelt down, grabbing your chin as he admired every detail about you. Even in the pathetic way in which you had succumbed to him and his own needs, he was allured. His index finger touched upon your nose before trailed to your lips to enjoy in their texture. “Rejoice, my mate,” he muttered hotly, the words breathed upon your face as he spoke. “For you get to take pleasure in me without my clothing in place.”

You had before, but it was a trick of a punishment. Could you claim that you hated his imp form? Hardly. It was exotic and new, but it was horrifying at the time. All of the dangers that you had endured, he was there to pull you out of them. He kept you safe and even prevented you from joining the ‘sheep’ that were to be skinned or forced to different breeding partners. You were special in some way, and while it still scared you on a primitive level to have this demon want you mind, body, and soul, there was a part of you that wanted to embrace him and just understand that **_this_** —this was your life now.

His hands, ageless and smooth to the touch regardless of their rough doings, gripped upon the bend in your legs and separated them from one another all the more. The engorged head of his cock kissed the moistened lips of your entrance and it was there he pushed forward. On impulse of the tense sensation, you arched into the act and cried out in euphoria to encourage the devil onward.

 _Stop delaying it and just fuck me already…!_ you thought as your toes curled. You hadn’t even bothered to think on what you had become.

The width of him ushered you apart, making you cry out louder than before, as you didn’t care who would hear you. Nostrils flaring in a fit of animalistic excitement, you reached and grabbed onto the coat of his that was bunched up beneath you. You needed something to grab onto and his body felt out of the question. His entire length was within you now, buried and the head of his cock kissed your womb to remind you of how deep he was.

“Ma-Master…!” you screamed, panting at this point like a dog as your tongue rolled from your mouth.

He was starting slowly, pushing and pulled his erection to where you would feel as his manhood tugged on your lubricated and sensitive walls given his movements. The flower of ecstasy bloomed in your gut all the more, making it almost unbearable. You wanted it to burst. You wanted that tantalizing yet agonizing sensation to end as it felt as though it might as well have gone on for hours.

Demiurge pushed forward, the curly mound of him touching your own as he staggered forward to nip at your cheek before rolling his tongue over the small wound he created. He was being apologetic now after every harsh action he took upon you. It was…new. You didn’t hate it, but it was foreign. It felt like you waited years for this sort of change given how lengthy the months had been.

His balmy chest was soon resting upon your own, and his arms were shepherded from where they last were under the bend in your legs. It was there he embraced you. Your skin caressed his as the demon wrapped his arms around your quivering form to keep you calm and steady as he continued a series of quick thrusts to excite you onward. He grabbed upon your hair, making you look at him. It wasn’t a malicious hold unlike all the times prior. You obeyed.

“You are mine,” he whispered. “Now, _cum_ for me.”

It wasn’t hard to obey that order. You moved forward, resting against the nook of his neck as you focused on the mounting orgasm that was clawing at your gut, needing to be freed. “Master…Oh, Master…!” you whined, his moans seeming to get louder and more excitable the longer you went chanting his praises in euphoria. You embraced the monster tightly, your walls clamping down to hold him in place. The demon caught the signal to be still and so he did, allowing you to ride out what you needed to sate yourself as that damned blossom of ecstasy finally came to its climax.

You could hardly marvel in the aftermath as shortly during your own release, the demon followed after. The hot rush of cum filled you again to a point that parts of it budded from your union and dribbled between you to the floor and even to his dark skin. Your nails dug into his flesh, trying to hold still as your body trembled in a hot sweat that you hadn’t felt… ** _ever_**. Not even with your former husband.

When your body had come back from its sexual high, you fell forward and rested upon his sweaty form completely. You expected he would push you off, and tell you that you were beneath him. So many negative things he had done were engrained in you that your body still would tremor with anxiety.

But he didn’t.

His palm began to stroke the back of your head, urging you into a state of tranquility. Eyes lidded, you were confused. Was this heaven, hell, or an in between? How could you love a demon—a devil—a monster? The euphoria of wanting to say it fought with you, but no. You had to be honest, as your pheromones demanded it.

“I…I love you…Master…”

No, don’t say that! He will only be encouraged. Your life could somehow get worse. But you couldn’t fight it, and shortly after you found yourself struggling to stay awake after that remark.

He hummed in intrigue at the words you offered him, prompting him to say something in return, but you didn’t catch it. You had fallen asleep.

\-----------------------------

Demiurge had done as he had promised. He summoned a new succubus to tend to the breeding portion of the farm. His desire to have an heir with you was far stronger at this point than wanting to torment you as much as he probably would have wished to. You counted your blessings in that regard.

You wanted to believe he changed, but you were also nervous of letting those boundaries down.

There were times just being locked up in the tent was agonizing. You had to venture out about the stockyard, much as you hated to. Playing in the field and just admiring what freedom probably was like beyond the walls was enough to keep your mind enticed. Books from the library of Nazarick did little to keep you entertained. You wanted freedom just as much as any creature would and reading about it wouldn’t suffice.

“Pet,” Demiurge’s voice beckoned to you from across the way. “I require your assistance in the breeding portion of the farm.” There was that same twisted smirk. He still got satisfaction out of this. Why wasn’t he different? He felt different a few nights ago.

Maybe it was a bit too much to hope for a demon to change his ways.

You moved bare-footed across the grass and to the devil’s side. “What is wrong, Master?”

He motioned his index finger inward, spinning around on his heels to move back towards the barn. His metal tail swirled to and fro as he walked, being elegant as ever. Grabbing onto the handle of the door, he swung it open and ushered you inside. “Apparently, another of the sheep got injured by their mate. I need you to heal her.”

Another? You sighed at the thought. This was becoming a reoccurrence lately, and it was upsetting. The Minotaurs were the worst about knowing how to handle human mates with goblins being the next. Orcs were weirdly affectionate when not charmed but it took some doing to not entice them to take a human woman since they saw them as ugly. Demiurge was a man of little patience. If mating didn’t happen on schedule, he had the succubus do it for him.

As you ventured down the halls of the barn you noted the new succubus underling you never had the chance to meet. She was standing at the stall in particular that required your attention. Her skin was a milky chocolate with her hair a darker hue. The strands were long down her back and wavy from a slight curl they held. Her horns were adorned with beautiful jewelry that even linked their jagged design like a crown. You could hardly even call her outfit much of one as a small piece of fabric concealed enough of her breasts to be considered decent. The off-white pyramid like pieces were hung from a golden necklace that was spread about her shoulders. Her hips were wide and her thighs were thick. Another intricately designed woven piece of cloth stood between her legs on a twisted metal loop that rested on her aforementioned hips. Her legs were not like Marleana’s—they were bent awkwardly, like that of a monster’s. She had digitigrade legs with cleft hooves and a slender tail that flicked to and fro curiously. Her wings were just as bat like in design as Marleana’s, but the difference between the two was the demonic appendages on this succubus were almost reddish-brown in color.

“Dhyseli,” Demiurge beckoned, prompting the succubus underling to turn to greet him. “Is she still holding on?”

Her eyes were like looking into the starlit sky. They twinkled so full of innocence and purity you wouldn’t have guessed she was a demon had it not been for the obvious. A frown tugged upon her lips as she shook her head. “It would appear the sheep stopped breathing, Lord Demiurge.” She stood aside, allowing the both of you to have a look.

You gagged, covering your mouth at how horribly she had been torn into. Blood had stained the entirety of the straw and even parts of the stall itself. “Gods, what did this…!” you muttered, trying to bury your eyes into Demiurge’s striped attire.

“A Minotaur,” Dhyseli responded, seemingly unfazed by it. She was merely disappointed they may have lost a sheep under her care. “I'm sorry about this, Lord Demiurge.”

Of course it was a damn Minotaur. Those things were aggressive and only meant for other female monsters or animals. Demiurge grabbed your face and urged you to look forward much to your dismay. Even when you pleaded, he merely dug his nail into your skin to make you obey him. You would have to anyways if you were to resurrect her.

“I didn’t expect he would be that rough with her,” the succubus concluded.

Demiurge unfastened the padlock and allowed you inside. “Go on. Revive her,” he muttered. He shut the door behind you, making you get to work as quickly as possible just to avoid seeing this sight any longer. “Last I was told by Marleana, the Minotaurs had a tendency to dominate their mates rather aggressively. Their teeth bite down to the bone. Female sheep are flexible by nature, so do not worry about them mating too dominantly or tearing their vaginal canal. However, until this demi-human manages to get some form of control, it would be better if you restrained him and acted as a mediator between the two. I have a type of muzzle that can go on his face like a horse’s bridle that contains his biting, and you can use the tether to pull back if he tries anything like this again.”

“What about the other Minotaurs, my Lord?”

“Only charm and inspect each one at a time. It is hard to control these beasts. They either tear the woman to shreds, or in a hypnotic state, they break her just trying to sate themselves,” Demiurge instructed. “Do only one a day.”

The woman was slowly brought back to life. Her breathing finally returned in heaping, sobbing cries of where they left off from before. The blonde haired human looked about frantically noting where she was and tried to desperately crawl away, but resurrection sickness slowed her responses.

“Shh, shh,” you soothed, reaching out for her shoulders. “You’re okay. It’s going to be—!”

“Iths not ukay!” Her speech was in shambles from the sickness, making it sound like her tongue was swollen. Trembling and sobbing, she tried to move herself forward on her elbows, but all she would be graced with was the back of the stall.

You felt horrible for her. Hands moved to your lap, you turned and looked up at your master as if pleading for mercy in her place.

Demiurge shook his head, the grin remaining. It was as if he read your mind. “Come on, pet,” the devil beckoned as he opened the door once more. When you took to your feet and ventured closer, he pulled you back out to freedom. “Change her straw,” Demiurge instructed to Dhyseli. “Wash her up a bit as well. Cannot have her covered in blood now, can we?”

The succubus bowed with a smile. “Of course, my Lord.”

“Any other news regarding the sheep?”

You fell against the warmth of your master’s jacket. You just wanted somebody nearby to try and calm you down after that horrific sight. No matter how many times these things happened, it never got easier.

“Let me see…” The succubus began to run through her list on what to ask or say regarding her new position. “I think that blind Naga’s mate is pregnant again, but I am not certain.”

“Really…” Demiurge’s voice trailed off. His tone was hard to read. Was he excited for that, confused, or frustrated? “He only just recently had a child with her, and he’s producing another one? Hmm…considering the circumstances that be, that surprises me.”

Dhyseli beamed, her tail wagging. “But it could mean great things, right?”

Demiurge began to walk down the halls, heading to the blind Naga’s enclosure with the two of you. “We don’t quite know yet what scroll level that hybrid will bring to the table. If it brings something strong in power, that will be delightful for our cause, but if it brings nothing new, then pairing humans and Nagas together would be a waste of our time.”

“Wellllllll, it seemed like the baby was growing quite rapidly, Lord Demiurge. That infant isn’t growing at a normal human rate, I’ve noted,” the succubus added while tapping her index fingers together.

Demiurge’s grin twitched in delight. “So, the infants even grow outside the womb just as fast? Interesting.”

Honestly, as often as you’d been feeding some of them, you never got to see that baby much. You could hear it but the Naga was intent to keep the two coiled away from anybody’s grasp.

With the Naga’s enclosure within view, Demiurge motioned Dhyseli away. “Tend to the others. I’ll be with you shortly.” He took to the enchanted lock, doing away with it and letting himself inside.

The Naga instantly opened his eyes and a predatory sounding hiss passed his lips. “What is it, demon?”

“I was told by my underling that your mate might very well be pregnant again.” Demiurge stood confidently before the mighty beast, his arms clasped behind his back.

“Your underling is wrong,” the Naga retorted, standing upright to try and intimidate the demon he could smell.

Demiurge’s brow lifted slightly at the forms of intimidation. “Would it hurt if I had a look?”

The Naga’s teeth bared angrily, the forked tongue sliding past his wide maw in an unspoken demand to be left alone.

“Mm. I see.” Demiurge grinned, shifting his glasses up the slope of his nose. “I’ll consider the prospects later then.”

Confusion swept over you. Why didn’t he just use his command hymn spell? Stepping to the side, you let him leave.

“Come along, pet,” he beckoned, heading back down the hall to where Marleana was strung up with her forced human consort.

“I don’t understand, Master…” You waited till you were far enough away. “Why didn’t you just make him obey?”

“You mean my command mantra?” Demiurge glanced at you from just over his shoulder. “It can only be used on level forty creatures or weaker, my dear. He’s higher and stronger than that. I’ve tried, and it doesn’t work on him. It works on his fellow clansmen, however.” His hand was on the doorknob leading to Marleana’s new torture chamber. “I can surmise that she is indeed pregnant again given his overly protective behavior. To be certain, I’ll have to spike his food with a tonic to knock him out cold. He could just be trying to protect his mate and infant.”

Once inside of the room, you kept a tight hold on Demiurge’s coat to keep yourself from seeing anything else horrific in the process. The woman nearly torn apart was enough for one day. The demon wove his arm behind himself, moving you to his side to get you to look regardless of what you truly wanted. He was going to make you open your eyes to the horrors of the farm one way or another.

The human male was exhausted on the floor. His chain was sprawled over the stained ground of the succubus’ old bedroom. Apparently, Demiurge was having the new succubus charm him, so he wouldn’t have to waste the love potions that the boy was making for him. The devil walked over to him, nudging the male awake with his shoe.

“Wake up,” he ordered, his frown attempting to ignite a cold, icy fear in the human’s veins.

The human moved, gazing upward at the devil to where he recoiled into the darkness. Only the shadows of the room hid his dignity. “D-Don’t…! Don’t…!” he pleaded, bowing his head in servitude to the demon.

You noticed Marleana. She was out cold, still weary and too exhausted to fight the human creature she had been forced to breed with. Her legs twitched from their bindings, showing her soul was still very much there in her body somewhere. Demiurge had been feeding her and her mate enough to get them through these situations, but it seemed Marleana was almost content to not bother eating if she could help it.

At this point, it felt like she embraced death more than anything.

“Mm?” Demiurge seemed intrigued by something, making him move over to the chained succubus. His nostrils seemed to flare, inhaling a scent that was beyond you as he stroked the underling’s stomach with a raise of his brow. “Are you indeed pregnant now, Marleana? Is that why you’re being stubborn lately?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 page sex scene...Geezus, so sorry... Q_Q;; I tried to write a bit more to the chapter so it had some substance to it. Hope you enjoyed all the same. ^^"" Thanks for any and all support~!
> 
> Shameless plugs below~. Thanks again~
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	25. Chapter 25

It was hard to tell if that were truthful or not. Demiurge hardly had to worry about Marleana fighting him as he inspected her bound body to be certain of his own theory. The demon’s glasses caught what meager lighting there was in the room as he turned and glanced down at the human male that was still cowering in the darkness like a frightened, abused hound.

“So, it is possible,” Demiurge muttered. His grin widened unnaturally all the more as he ventured over to the human shivering in the shadows of the room.

You watched as the man tried to (on impulse) move further away from the demon, but he was chained to a sturdy, metal hook in the floor. The metal train of the collar reached the maximum amount of length it would manage, causing the man to quiver as he fell to his side with his hands raised. He didn’t want to be touched by this monster. Just witnessing someone go through this was heartbreaking. You rarely saw men fall so hard and fast like they were children scared of beasts in the dark given the mentality society instilled in them.

“Oh, come now,” Demiurge mockingly soothed as he squatted down in front of the nameless human. “I am not going to hurt you.” His cruel caress reached forward as he stroked the human like he was nothing but an animal. “You managed to succeed in what I asked of you, so I will give you another important task.”

The demon took back to his feet and ventured over to where the chain was hooked into place, unlatching it with ease to twine into his grasp. He forced the man to stand and follow behind him to the door at least. The nameless human looked to you as if expecting you to have some form of control over Demiurge. Even without words, you could tell from his fearful expression he was begging you to do something to stop the demon.

You could do nothing.

“Dhyseli,” Demiurge called out the moment he opened the door. It was obvious she didn’t catch his call, making him shout once more. “Dhyseli!” The sound of hooves beating eagerly against the floorboards of the barn echoed just beyond the cracked door. “Take him to an empty stall in here. I have a few female creatures he can be charmed to take on next.”

The human male jerked backward with all his might as if dire to escape and if not that, break his neck to end the torture that would await him. He clawed at the collar till Dhyseli entranced him to follow her without so much of a word.

“Cooooome on,” she cooed, motioning her fingers towards herself as she managed to get the human male under her control. “You’ll be okay. Just follow me.”

The first ever human male to be used in the breeding portion of the farm? All of the so-called bipedal sheep were female. Not once had you ever laid eyes on a male. “Master…?”

“If he can impregnate a demon, he will do just fine with others,” Demiurge said to clear up the confusion. “Now then…” The devil walked back over towards Marleana, a sigh escaping his nostrils as he wondered what to do with her. “Stubborn, aren’t you, or is it pride that a mere human managed to do this to you?”

Silence. The succubus didn’t answer. You assumed it was because she was far too weak to be bothered.

A frown tugged at Demiurge’s lips as he crossed his arms upon his chest. “Don’t encourage my ire, Marleana. I know you’re still there.”

Her toes spread just slightly, the chains that bound her jingling as the succubus finally moved. “Please…just have mercy…let me die…” she murmured pathetically. “I would rather die…than give birth to this half-breed…”

Demiurge grabbed the nearby chain that kept her ankles bound. “Don’t insult what child my mate may very well bear,” he hissed as a threat.

Marleana’s cracked lips struggled to form words, she was so weak. Knowing the devil wouldn’t show her any mercy, she turned to you. Her eyes lacked the vindictiveness they once held, only showing exhaustion and fear. “No demon will want to care for its children seeing it as weak… no human will wish it for a mate either as it will be too hideous….” She struggled for a moment only to have Demiurge grab her white hair and tug on it as if to silence her. She refused, managed a choking cry of pain. “…Y-You…You, my Lord, are going to damn this child you would bear with your **_pet_** …!”

The words were but a mere whisper in return. “I know what you’re up to, Marleana, and it won’t work on me.” He snapped those words in quiet viciousness with a cruel grin deforming his features. “And if I have to ram food down your throat, you’re going to be healthy enough to have this baby.”

You watched the scene unfold. After all that she had done to you, you weren’t even sure what to say or even feel. To you, she deserved it. Not once did you ever ask for the attention of the devil. Not once did you ever ask for this contract…this unspoken binding of how your soul, your body, your _heart_ belonged to him.

Demiurge removed himself, walking over to ask for your chain with his hand opened to receive it. You responded, handing it over. As if a last ditch effort to plea for mercy or encourage some form of sense into the demon, Marleana wailed.

“You can’t do this!” she shouted tearfully, moving weakly against her bindings. “I would sooner starve then have this baby! Lord Demiurge, let me go!”

The last part of her screams were barricaded behind the closed door, and all you could hear was her sobbing. You did everything in your power not to feel sympathy for her. Again, you had to remind yourself that she deserved none.

But in the end…it was possible? A part of you sighed, glancing away at the very idea of having a hybrid child. Could you even bring yourself to love it? Demiurge cupped your chin, forcing you to look at him. It made your heart squeeze and leap in your chest as you assumed you had done something wrong.

His fangs clicked with excitement. “With me, pet. We have skinning to do before we can plan for the rest of the day.”

What was once something you fought so vehemently against, you went blindly. There were certain days you could handle the skinning process and some you couldn’t. It merely depended on the emotions stirring within you at the time. Right now, you were uncertain how to feel. Your heart felt lodged in your throat just thinking about having a hybrid baby.

Being around Demiurge and Marleana for long enough, you knew the succubus was right—humans would fear it and demons would hate it. Would you truly want this sort of cruel world for your child?

You were silent waiting for the humans that were picked and washed to be dragged into the skinning room. Staying near the throne with your hands folded, your mind wandered as you tried to still your anxiously beating heart. _It took her no time at all to get pregnant_ , you thought to yourself. _I’ve been with this demon for months and nothing has happened. Am I truly the worst partner to have children with…?_

Demiurge began reading a message that was sent to him from Nazarick. He needed to see what types of scrolls were to be made in mass quantity and how much skin would be required for the parchments as he always did. While Titus in Ashurbanipal usually did the spell scrolls, Demiurge sometimes took a bit of the weight off of the man’s back and made some himself. It was a process you couldn’t bear to normalize as to how it was done, so you never bothered to watch him do it. The demon uttered a bit of the letter to himself but loud enough for you to catch some of the words as he rubbed his index and thumb finger together in idle thought. His metal tail flicked to and fro, apparently an appendage twitch he’d do on occasion when in thought or being morbidly playful.

“More higher tier healing scrolls and defense spells.” He rolled up the letter and put it to the side of the workbench. “Mm, I'm going to need to fetch that high level mage I’ve not skinned in some time.”

Your brow furrowed in confusion when he said such a thing. There were humans he had specifically for higher scroll creations? Even after all this time, you were never told such a thing.

Using a message scroll, Demiurge placed his index and middle fingers to his temple. “Pulcinella, bring in that magic caster that’s usually reserved for higher spell scrolls. I require him for a few special tasks.”

When the message was over, you tilted your head to express your confusion. “You have certain humans reserved for higher scrolls?”

Demiurge sighed as if to mock your curious behavior, but he was seemingly sighing over wishing the scrolls were that powerful as he took to the throne in the room. “They only produce so much, sadly. This particular mage is so frail that I have to be careful with him. Knowing spells that are far beyond that of a human’s capabilities, he’s managed to produce at least level seven spell scrolls, but it’s only him. We used to have others, but the old woman died just last year by slicing her own throat with a thin wire she somehow got her hands on, and another woman was unable to withstand the process of the skinning and her heart stopped.” He hummed, rubbing his chin in thought as though he were truly only talking about cattle and not human beings. It was unnerving. “It’s odd…she was quite young. I think she told me she only endured about thirty or so summers? Even when I checked her health frequently, she didn’t have any abnormalities.”

“So some humans are capable of learning powerful spells beyond a few low-level tiers?” It was the first you’d heard of it. Your own abilities you thought were so foreign and unnatural you believed it best to keep it hidden. You didn’t know that there were so few others that could accomplish this.

“It appears some of you have this innate ability, but not many. It is quite challenging locating you all as you tend to do your best to hide among the masses,” Demiurge explained. “It is why I am trying with the hybrids. Why bother searching for you few if I can just breed my own?”

You were a bit nervous to ask why Demiurge hadn’t bothered to skin you if it were possible to make a few higher spells on parchment. Perhaps given his month old threats he intended to if you didn’t obey, but something swayed him. “Why have you not bred him yet? Wouldn’t it make sense to do so?”

Demiurge hummed, his grin twitching. “He’s infertile is why.”

Shocked by that response, you jerked your head back as if the words themselves tried to attack you. “Eh?”

“I tried in the past, ignoring him when he said he couldn’t have any children, but it is apparently true. After a year of attempting by pairing him with humans, no children came from him, and I merely demoted him back down to the skinning portion of the farm.”

The doors opened, the light pouring into the dreary building that smelled of all kinds of foul odors regarding wretched deeds. You expected Pulcinella to bring in the masses that were to be skinned, but instead, he brought in the one. Your heart froze in your chest as you recognized the face and partially grayed hair—it was the nameless male magic caster that was right next door to that boy who you saved.

His silver eyes looked upward at you and the demon, equally expressing his shock but only for a moment as he noted the demon staring him down. “Ah, never thought I’d be here again.” He tried to speak lightheartedly about it all, showing he cared little for the situation he had been in for some time.

How long would one truly need to be trapped to forget your own name…? Even as the months nearly turned into a year, you had to confess you were slowly losing the grip on your own. It was a bit frightening to imagine.

“Still your tongue, sheep,” Demiurge ordered as he motioned the meaningless banter away with a single wave of his hand. “I was ordered to make higher tier spell scrolls, and you are all that there is for now.”

The man was forced to his knees, though honestly, you could hardly say forced in such a way that you saw the others fight. This nameless human just seemed as though he had accepted his fate. Even when you spoke to him he was always weirdly calm about a lot of things you were unadjusted to. How cruel the passing of time could be when forced to endure such torture. The farm was nothing but a playground for demons.

“Before I bother to skin the others, I require a few skins from you,” Demiurge continued, his index finger stroking the armrest of the throne he sat upon.

The nameless magic caster merely smiled sarcastically. “Happy to oblige. Will you at least feed me after? I doubt I’ll make it for far longer if you insist on keeping me on reserve till you actually require my aid.”

Your heart threatened to leap out of your chest. He was being so bold. Did he not understand he could get in trouble if he pushed the devil too far?

Demiurge’s grin widened. It was odd to see. Did he actually enjoy this banter? He moved his cheek from the curve of his fingers, situating himself a bit better in the throne. “If you manage to make it through the process, I’ll be happy to feed you your due share. I need you out of all the others, to be fair.”

Forced to his knees, the sack was put over his head but you watched in bone-chilling horror, as he didn’t fight. He just accepted it. Biting at your lower lip, you turned away. For whatever reason, it was harder to watch him have to endure this. Perhaps it was because you knew him over the other nameless people in the barn.

Demiurge turned, noting your response. “Something wrong, pet?” His tone sounded a bit offended if not frustrated that you would dare act this way towards this human.

“N-No, Master…It’s…It’s just hard to watch is all.”

“It wasn’t in the past. Why is this one so different?” His voice was hardening. You recognized that tenor before…it was harboring jealousy.

Your chest squeezed. There was no possible way you could lie with this contraption on you. “I’ve just…spoken to him before, so I know him a bit better than the others, Master.”

The devil grabbed your chain, forcing you to his level where he sat. Chest tightening all the more, you muffled your discomfort as she demon grabbed your face and forced you to watch as the mage’s skin was peeled from his body. You heaved, struggling to do as he asked but the pinch of his Demiurge’s nails from his black gloves directed you forcefully to the scene.

 _Please stop…!_ you mentally pleaded, wishing you could close your eyes to avoid the horror of the moment. Even if the mage didn’t fight or squirm by much (merely twitched now and again) it was unnerving. Nobody should be normalized to such a horrific scene.

When it was over, you heaved and tried to regain yourself. Even the euphoria that Demiurge usually bled into your body through the outfit you wore didn’t trigger. All you could feel was a warm anger that made your heart race like a rabbit about to be devoured by the hungry wolf.

“Go heal him, pet.”

He spoke those words with such bitterness that you feared staying beside him any longer and quickly did as he asked. Making it to the mage’s side, you casted the high level healing spell on him to regrow the skin once more. Afterward, you thought to take to your feet, but the moment you tried, Demiurge barked down at you.

“Stay there, pet. He’s going to be skinned again. It would be pointless for you to walk up and down the steps now, wouldn’t it?”

You flinched, shaking your head, as you hated to endure this again. A part of you almost felt a bit repulsed that you had willed yourself to become numb to the previous times this happened. As you struggled to think, the mage fond your fingertips with his, and he touched you quietly in their passing. He was trying not to be obvious with Pulcinella being nearby and the demon hovering as well, but it was a quiet way for the human to grant you courage in the moment.

The second time was far easier, making you merely whimper in disgust being so close to it. However, once it was over and done with, you healed him quickly hoping that would be the last of it.

“Does there need to be a third?” Demiurge appeared to be asking you more than the human. Why? Was he upset that much all because you spoke to this nameless magic caster?

“N-No, Master. Please,” you begged, turning to where he sat upon his throne. “Let this be all for the day… ** _Please!_** ”

The demon snarled. “You beg for his mercy but not for the others? How intriguing…”

When the sack was removed from the mage’s head, he gulped for air, finding it unbearable to wear that thing even if it was for a fit of compassion in the situation that be. “You know not of the kindness of humans, demon. She’s just worried for someone she had the misfortune of getting to know. You need not worry beyond that.”

“Oh, how dreadful,” Pulcinella sighed. “Are you trying to taint the body and heart of our dear Lord Demiurge’s pet?” The knife the twisted beast held flickered in the light as if willing to go a third time himself if that were to be the case.

Realizing what the two were even hinting at, your heart sunk to your stomach. “N-No, Master! Please! It’s not like that at all! There’s no connection between us!” There truly wasn’t. You were just happy to have a human you could talk to without that particular one wanting to rip you in half.

Demiurge was still unimpressed by your answer. Regardless he motioned at Pulcinella. “Send him back to his stall. Feed him as well.” The last sentence was hissed with resentment as the nameless magic caster was pulled from the scene.

Not wishing to encourage the ire of the demon, you hurried up the stairs and fell to your knees before the beast. Your arms groped at his lap, making the demon’s thighs tense as he tried to ignore your begging. “Please, Master, it’s not like that! He was just kind to me was all!”

The demon turned his crooked nose up at you, frowning at your words. “Is it? You are not falling in love with someone else behind my back, are you?”

He spoke of such a thing as though he would truly be heartbroken, but his voice rattled more with rage than sadness. “I-I'm not! I swear it!”

Demiurge tugged on the chain that was soon wound about in his clutches, urging you closer to him. “Then kiss me.”

You weren’t sure what it was with this sort of demand. He always seemed to desire a reassurance based on something so personal, and it was awkward. You always felt forced in the moment. “I-I…”

His frown deepened, leaving you to quake at the anger that grappled onto your form through the clothing that bound you magically. “Your kind is normally so affectionate, and yet, it is always I who needs to ask for you to love me. I show you my own love unabashedly and this is how you repay your mate? Kiss me, pet.”

You said you loved him in the heat of the moment sometime ago. Did he forget? Palm upon his cheek, you moved closer to close the distance between you and kissed him in the manner of love that you could muster. Did he even want this? Every time you kissed him it seemed to arouse him very little. The demon felt as though he got stimulated from your misery more than the pleasure he could give you.

Pulling from your kiss, Demiurge tugged on your chain making you whine in displeasure. “Even when you ill suffice to make me feel pleasure when I ask of you to, I still love and provide for you, pet. Why is this not enough? Why are you trying to look elsewhere?”

Even months later, you had yet to figure out what excited him. You had to confess your own failure in that regard.

“I-I'm not, Master! Would you say that you too look for joy in the company of other demons?”

The demon’s eyes opened, the gems catching the firelight to make them appear more ominous than beautiful. “Not in regards to pleasure or happiness, pet.” Before you could hope to add anything to the conversation, he motioned you away and to his side. “We have skinning to do. Sit and act when I tell you to.”

There wasn’t much you could say or do during the skinning procedure. You merely acted when he told you to, forever his obedient lapdog. When it was over, your chain was grabbed and he tugged on it so harshly you fell into his lap. His index finger ordered your attention as his grin widened. You knew he was elated. The cursed device he trapped you in let you feel it.

Had saying ‘I love you’ been real or merely a play on the euphoria of the moment from days ago? How could anybody love somebody so twisted? Your emotions fought with you. You wanted to hate him…but you also wanted to love him. Out of everybody in the farm, he treated you with the most kindness that any demon could muster.

“P-Please, Master…not right now…!” You knew what was on his mind, and you dared not excite the matter.

“Was having a baby not something you wanted? It was something you asked of me, and I was willing to give it to you, pet,” Demiurge reminded you.

Thinking on that, you flinched as the barbed wire prison enclosed about your aching heart making it bleed and shake your body. “P-Perhaps it is not the men I am paired with but merely me…” The mere idea that you would try to encourage that—embrace that thought aloud—made tears prick at your eyes and blur your vision. “I am the continuing factor, and I am certain I am just unfit to have a baby.”

Demiurge moved forward, kissing away the tears that tried to excite a trail of sadness on your skin. “I will see to it that you hardly believe this to be true, my pet.” He placed his open palm on your chest where your heart was racing. “That human male granted you one, but it was too weak to withstand the birthing process.”

You tried to look away when he reminded you, a shrill cry of pain quivering past your lips when he renewed the ache in your heart over the loss of your baby. The demon grabbed your face and ordered your attention once more but the firmness of the hold was gone when he had your eyes on him.

“I’ve already told you, my love…” His words trailed off, his hand loosening to where he could stroke the pleasing warmth of your skin. “…I am a demon, and while once human, I am no longer. I shred that mortal coil the moment my creator, Lord Ulbert Alain Odle, gave me a second chance. We’re the same but vastly different as well. Even if my genetics are far more powerful than yours, I will be able to grant you a child. You need only be patient. We’ve seen it can happen, so hold onto that hope.”

Hope? That was the first time he ever encouraged such a thing. The stiff, aching fluttering in your heart subsided. Even if it was the devil, you needed someone. Wrapping your arms around him tightly, you buried your face into his chest and began to weep.

“I just…need to rest…Just let me rest, Master…” you whispered.

“Another time then, perhaps,” Demiurge whispered, scooping you up in his arms before heading down the stairs and out of the skinning room.

Your body found rest back on the mattress in your own room. Your heart was in absolute agony. It felt like the very organ was trying to suffocate you given its quickened pace from prior. You wanted it free from that vicious web it had become ensnared in.

Demiurge threw the covers back, resting you on the mattress before bothering to cover you back up. Without another word, he kissed your cheek after covering you under the blanket. The sound of the door to the makeshift building opened and closed, but you could just hear a few muffled words being spared to Pulcinella via a message.

You were too tired to focus on what was said between the two, so you assumed he was directing the clown to a few added chores for the day while he was about to prepare to leave. However, he didn’t. The demon did indeed step away for a moment in time, but he came back in, and you heard him undressing.

The sound of a man undressing had become a bit of an anxiety response, but you realized he was doing it rather nonchalantly. It was almost reminiscent of the past more pleasant times your husband would come home from work and undress for bed.

Pleasant times… What were those like again?

The outfit about your body turned to its shadowy appearance, slithering off of your form and crawling over the side of the bed to disappear who knew where. The mattress sunk to meet the demon’s weight when he sat. You heard him removing his shoes and then his belt. Your fingers curled on the mattress, heart beating frantically once more in your chest. You tried to silently calm yourself. Was he still going to go through with it? Was he still going to try and impregnate you when you voiced your exhaustion?

Much to your surprise, no.

The demon moved the covers to where he could join you. While your back was facing him, Demiurge’s arm voyaged over your side. He buried his chin into your hair as he rested with his chest against your back. Every breath he took pushed on you in a gentle almost faint memory of times long ago that you used to celebrate with your husband. His leg even moved over yours, seeming to lock you into his embrace. He only added to the tight hold when the metal of his tail sent shivers down your spine the moment you felt it slide over your exposed legs. He was careful with the spikes, letting you enjoy in the chill that it emanated not intentionally but by mere design.

Your anxiety loosened, slowing down from a heightened pitch to a crawl; especially when the palm of his hand caressed your chest where your heart formally lay beating violently. As though he could sense it, he began to massage the area to cradle the thumping ache to a gentle, tolerable lullaby.

Just having his weight relaxed kindly upon you was enough to encourage the very thoughts of sleep much to your own surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic updates might slow down a bit because of a few things going on in the reality of life. But, I'm still here, and I'll work on them when able~.
> 
> While I know Demiurge and them are NPCs brought to life by this teleportation to the New World, I always figured even Ulbert wasn't above jotting down a backstory for Demiurge. Seeing him romanticize evil and demons so much, I wager he gave Demiurge the backstory of once being human but committed a horrible act of murder that sent him to damnation. I know I talked about the idea of visiting that thought personally in another story, but who knows if that'll happen. xD It's still just a thought for now~. (Honestly, I have WAY too many thoughts and ideas running through my brain. lol)  
>   
> I also totally forgot a fan from one of my other works mentioned this song for me to listen to, and given the context of this story, I feel it fits. ♥ I linked it at the first chapter as musical inspiration.  
>   
> [Devil's Playground by The Rigs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZ4gbXRHXNY)  
> 
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	26. Chapter 26

Hardly would you believe yourself to rest comfortably with the devil at your side. However, just feeling him breathe as his chest pushed against you made you calm for some reason. It was...different. Even during the times you found yourself waking up, you felt Demiurge’s hold on you tense. Perhaps he felt your body respond negatively to something, and he aimed to quiet you. It was hard to say.

While the embrace during the night was welcome to some degree, you had to confess it was suffocating as well.

You wanted to move, and even if he too would remove himself at odd times only to return again, you hardly felt free of his restricting grasp. As you slept, there came a moment not of your recollection where you moved to your other side and ended up burying your face into his chest. Only sometime later would you even open your eyes to the scene before you to notice that the toned muscles of the creature had become your pillow.

A warm sensation gave rise upon your cheeks as you gazed upward to assume Demiurge was sleeping. His eyes always appeared closed, and they were rarely expressive unless he needed them to be. The way his mouth moved was one indication that he was resting as his frown remained. Not a single twitch in the near light-less room showed he was still watchful. Even his breathing was heavier. A soft growling rumble emanated from his throat to express some quieter form of snoring.

 _So even the devil can sleep?_ you thought to yourself. It was hard to imagine this sleeping demon was as deadly and powerful as he truly was. In simple moments like these, he felt as any other—just a soul attempting to get through the gods damned world.

Exhaustion ensnared you once more, and you drifted back off to rest in Demiurge’s protective embrace.

Time felt convoluted in this place. Weeks might as well been months, months might as well been years, and hours might as well have been minutes in some cases. In what seemed like no time at all, you felt someone stroking your head and urging you in a loving manner to wake.

Your eyes fluttered open, and it was there you noticed the demon literally staring back at you with his gem cut eyes. Seeing the broken reflection of yourself was startling as you were dreaming of a life long past only to wake up in the arms of the creature you had only heard stories of. It still wasn't something you were willing to embrace just yet.

The sharp nails of the creature began to massage your scalp, doing his best to soothe you. “Back with us, are you?” Demiurge cooed.

It had been quite some time since someone woke beside you. It was difficult to even find the right words to speak beyond the obvious. “G-Good morning, Master.” You tried not to make it evident when you attempted to shirk away even if just slightly. “I didn’t expect to see you here still.”

The unnatural grin widened. “Surprised, are you?”

You glanced away. Any word you dared utter could cause his anger to spike. You didn’t need or want that right now. “I...I suppose so. I didn’t think you’d bother to stay here with me all night, Master.” It was there you felt the cold metal exterior of his tail as it began to slither over your bare legs like a serpent waiting to strike. You held your breath, biting at your lower lip as you tried to not be obvious in the fear that simple move excited.

“I am not required to return to Nazarick as of late, so I figured it would be for the better I spend my time here.” His fingers continued to stroke your head, trying to be affectionate.

The problem was, however, you knew why he was doing what he was. You already told him before you were hardly in the mood, and yes, while you desired a child, you weren't sure how to feel about having one with him.

He moved closer, nuzzling against your features to where you could feel the hot breath of the beast on your skin. Demiurge waited patiently for something, but when you didn’t comply he helped himself to it. His head tilted as he snuck a gentle bite from your lower lip to be more forward. His body closed the distance between you, and it was there you could all the better feel his excitement he had been keeping quiet throughout the night as it rubbed between your legs.

Your hands desperately grabbed at his shoulders, as you tried to be kind in denying his advances. You just woke up...could he not wait?

“Ma-Master…!” He didn’t stop. The title merely encouraged him onward as he nipped again at your lip and helped himself to a deeper more affection kiss till you attempted to flee from it. “ _ **Master!**_ ”

Demiurge sighed, pulling away. “What now, pet?” His tone harbored a sort of impatience you were scared to excite further.

“Sh-Shouldn't you wait? We both just got up.” You were stalling, really. A demon was going to do whatever he damn well pleased no matter the excuse you brought to the table.

His brow twitched and his frown made your blood run cold. “Is this a problem for you, pet? I thought you desired a child, and is it not in our best interest to continue trying?”

You did want one, but you could scarcely conceive the very idea of having his. You needed to relax yourself, or perhaps, you just needed something to make things easier to handle.

The love potion.

It was very much nearby and still under the pillow from what you could recall. He denied you one last time, and while you could confess that he was far more passionate than he was the times prior, you hated that the demon refused to take ‘no’ for an answer. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right no matter how much your heart would try to tempt you into loving him.

The hot warmth of the devil’s mouth engulfed your throat. Your heart thumped loudly. Feeling the jagged teeth rake arousingly against your flesh, you did everything in your power not to excite a moan past your lips, but even a demon could hear a cry of displeasure as something euphoric.

“Wh-What about a bathroom break, Master?” It was a lame excuse, but it was the only thing you could come up with at the moment. If you could divert his attention for long enough, you could at least sneak away to take the love potion you had hiding under the pillow.

Another sigh of frustration pressed past the demon’s clenched teeth as he pulled away. “Fine, pet, but you try my patience. This is unwise,” he warned, the frown only expressing his rising anger all the more.

You waited...waited for him to take to his feet to allow you a moment to remove yourself from the bed. The very second his back was turned you hungrily fished for the potion under the pillow to find it. Your fingers, with much relief, grasped the chill of the vial, and you politely excused yourself from the room.

“Ill be back...I swear it,” you muttered quietly as you stepped outside to do so but also to take the drug while the demon was oblivious.

Once you managed to make it behind the tent, you looked over the potion once more. It was blood red in appearance...did it always look that way? You could have sworn it was more magenta in coloration. Did it truly matter at this point? Honestly, you were willing to take anything by now.

“It was on the rack, so it must be another type of love drug he had made. What else would it be?” you pondered quietly to yourself as you threw the liquid back without another thought. The moment it made it past your throat, you felt your body tense and jerk a bit in an odd frustration that bloomed violently in your stomach. It was so intense that you dropped the vial on the ground, propping yourself up against the nearby building’s outer, crude design.

It was horrible… It felt like a wretched blossom of euphoric lust twisted and thorned your stomach, wanting to be sated but your mind didn’t go blank. Why were you still in control?

“What is...happening…!” you panted hotly in a panic. Why was this one so vastly different than the last? What was going on?

“Pet?” Demiurge called out to you from the door just around the corner. “What is taking so long?”

There was a weird hint of satisfaction in his voice, but in the heat of the moment, it didn’t truly catch on. Your mind was in such a frantic race that all you could think to do was shamble forward and try not to get caught. “Ma-Master…! I-I don’t feel...so good…!” you stuttered, sauntering towards him with your hand on your stomach.

Demiurge raised a curious brow to your behavior, the grin stretching in sick satisfaction at your body’s response. “Trying to be clever, are you?” He outstretched his hand, grabbing onto yours to bring you closer to him.

 _What is happening to me? Why am I not blacking out mentally?_ you thought to yourself, collapsing willingly into Demiurge’s arms.

“Come on,” Demiurge insisted as he started to escort you, not to the tent again, but to the skinning room.

If you were in a better state of mind you would have fought him, but this was agonizing trying to think straight. You felt like you were constantly on the state of release, but you just couldn’t reach it. Your body was being toyed with, but your mind was left alone. You were conscious through it all. Did the love potion change or had you adapted to it in some way?

The doors opened, and the demon escorted you to the center slab. Grabbing under your arms, he hefted you up onto the side and let you sit there for a moment. As it were, Demiurge hadn't bothered to cloth himself completely. He was only in his pants and shoes. “Lie down,” he instructed, escorting you into the act.

Just feeling the touch of his bare hand upon your chest made your heart feel as though it were dire to leap through your skin to just have him grasp it. So badly you wanted every part of him, but your sanity was still in control, causing you to fight with all your might. Had it actually worked, you would have been fawning all over him. “What is...happening...to me….!”

Demiurge tilted his head, smirking at your question as he bound you to the cold hard slab of stone in the room with mere rope he had nearby. “Did you think I wouldn't take notice of your desperation for a love potion every moment we were to bond, my mate?”

The ropes cruelly bit into your wrists and ankles as the devil soon had you bound completely. You tried to fight the restraints but more in a wish to be free and to feel him once more. You wanted this agonizing sensation of euphoria to end, but if it were any indication of the love potions of the past, it wouldn't end for hours.

“You wound me, my dear.” Demiurge faked pain as he held onto his chest with a somber expression. He stood between your legs, arms folded behind his back as always. “How would you feel if I required such a thing before our union? It would sting, wouldn't it?” He snapped his fangs at the mere mention. It did truly offend him in some manner even if he was doing his all to play it off as taunting you. “Now, as you’ve surmised, this is not the love potion I gave you before. I saw what you were attempting to do, and I switched the vial when I had the opportunity.”

Your chest squeezed, your breathing hastening and even becoming labored. With him just standing there at the foot of the slab, you wanted and needed him. He had bound you, and now it was impossible to reach the demon. You could only vocally beg for mercy...this was what he wanted. “What...is this…!” you wailed as you arched your back off of the cold rock that comforted your bare back.

Demiurge moved to one side with a cocky tilt of his head. “Mm, consider it the human version of going into heat, my dear. Perhaps now you’ll get a taste of what it feels like to want to feel the blissful waves of release, but you are unable to without the aid of your mate.”

You cringed, clenching your teeth with your nails digging into your palms. “H-How will it...I mean...H-How will you know that I c-can only release with your aid, Master?” It was a bold question, but it seemed silly that a simple love drug would rework your mind and body to only act on somebody's’ touch.

He shrugged his brow. “Let’s test that, shall we?” Demiurge shifted his glasses up his nose, his grin widening unnaturally. “How are you feeling right now, pet?”

You were going insane. That’s all you could think to say. It was sexual torture, that’s what it was. If this is what it were like for demi-humans and demons alike to be in a state of heat and require their mates to satisfy them, you could say you’d be happy without it. “I-I can’t...I can’t get myself to cum, and it makes me feel like I’m going to be sick…!” No matter what you thought about, no matter what you tried to do to make it easier on yourself, nothing triggered that much needed bloom of ecstasy that choked you.

Demiurge appeared satisfied with that response, and so, he moved to unbind your right arm. “Now, go ahead—pleasure yourself.”

Right in front of him…? This was always so humiliating. “B-But—!”

His tone growled with annoyance. “Do it, pet.”

Biting at your lower lip, you moved the now free hand between your legs and tried to excite yourself. Curling your fingers inside of your lubricated entrance, you tried and tried again to arouse— _ **something**_. Much to your surprise, nothing happened. It only worsened a tightening sickness of loneliness in your heart and your stomach. Using your thumb, you tried in desperation to apply pressure to your swollen clit, but again...nothing.

Demiurge appeared displeased about something. Perhaps he noted how wet you had become from your attempt. It was soaking the slab of rock he had you bound to. “Came already, did you?”

A near feral scream erupted from you as you shook your head. It felt like the equivalent of being denied food or water. Your body needed this release, or it was going to go insane. “I-I can’t…! _**I can’t!**_ Nothing works…!”

The twisted smile of satisfaction returned. “Ah, is that so?” The archdevil inched closer to where you were restrained. “Let’s see now…” Demiurge rolled the flat of his finger against your swollen, wet clit. Just the feel of his touch made your body jerk and respond far better by comparison. Positioning his index and middle finger upside down, he pushed them within your body with ease.

Eyes widening, you gasped in euphoric delight as he began to pet your upper walls as though he were attending to his beloved. The sharpness of his claws wasn’t evident in the act as he motioned with a come hither type of stroke inside of your form. All you could focus on was his sensual movement within as your walls tightened all around him to enjoy every movement he made. He was slow in the direction of this attention he gave you, urging his prying fingers so far in that he pressed his thumb against your clit to add into the poetic, morbid dance.

A rare thing that women could do, it happened all the same—a small string of a milky-white sprayed forth as a response. It was embarrassing to see, as you didn’t want him to witness something like that. You didn’t want to give him that gratification.

“Mm?” He grinned at the result. Demiurge pulled his finger back, moving his index and thumb fingers together and apart to see how wet you were and in need of him. The white string of release was evident in his grasp. He was delighted to witness it was done in his name. “Does this mean you require my cock, my dear? Is that what will make you cum?”

You hated to beg, but what could you do by this point? Only his touch would sate you and nothing else. “P-Please, Master...Please!”

The devil loosened his pants once again as he grabbed at your thighs and pulled you closer, even if it stretched your body and caused discomfort. The only torturous suffering you could think on was the euphoria that wouldn't leave the very veins of your body. His tongue rolled across your pursed lips, the head of his erection parting your entrance with a lewd squelch of a sound.

The scream that shook from your throat was near animalistic. The euphoria that the demon brought might as well have been equal to you walking through the desert yearning for just a drop of rain to touch your skin. The moment that plea was answered from the heavens, you felt redeemed in some way.

Demiurge was closer to your throat, his teeth rolling teasingly across your flesh before he took to biting down just enough to express his own dominance over what he felt he owned and to remind you of your place beneath him. He was slow, methodical, enjoying the agonizing seconds of making you squirm as your body yearned for every bit of him. Your fingers from your freed hand dragged across his dark skin, begging for more.

“H-Harder, Master...fuck me harder!” You weren't thinking. At this point it might as well have been equal to going into a love potion induced state. Your body yearned for release. The last few minutes felt like hours. You couldn’t handle it any longer and wanted the knot of euphoria to unbind.

The demon huffed through his nostrils, gaining a better placement on your body as he started to thrust harder to where your body jerked in one swift motion with a hard slap of his skin against yours. Demiurge slowly pulled back to let you feel every ridge of his cock before thrusting back in again. He made sure to be sluggish about the movement. He wanted you to feel his twisted love for you. As your walls quivered in an unspoken warning, his fangs released from your skin, the saliva marking its territory.

“Ready to cum for me already, my dear?” Demiurge shifted forward, nuzzling against your skin to feel of its wet warmth.

A response could hardly suffice and actions spoke louder than words. Toes curling, you felt your entire form tense till it quaked with a much needed urgency to release. Another none human sounding cry quaked forth, and you dug your nails so deeply into your palms you swore you felt blood dribble from the act.

It was like being freed from a prison. Having that wave of emotion finally soaking the erection of your mate was liberating. Before you could hope to say or do anything, the demon responded in kind, making you scream all the more as the balmy warmth spread a triggering response of delight through every bone in your body. Your heart, your mind, your soul—everything was telling you that this was right, and this is what you wanted and needed whether you wanted it to be or not.

Demiurge focused on his breathing, his nostrils flaring upon each deep exhale he made. He took the time to kiss away the bead of sweat that stained your brow with a hum of intimacy you scarcely believed he was capable of. “Feel better, my dear?”

Hardly. Your body was still telling you that it wanted it to continue. “I...I still need...to release more…! Is this what you all have to go through?” It felt unfair by design of the gods.

“Mm, for female demons and demi-humans, perhaps, but for males it only triggers when their mates are in heat,” Demiurge explained, dabbing away at the corner of his mouth to be rid of a stray sliver of saliva. “So, imagine my displeasure when I need you, and even you’re blissfully unaware that you’re in heat. It might as well be the equivalent of me locking you down as this and not bothering to reciprocate. Painful, wouldn't you agree?”

But you were human— _ **human!**_ How loudly you wanted to shout that. You weren't intentionally being disrespectful in that regard, but you couldn’t ignore the role that the higher beings gave you. “Just as you are by design, Master, I am too,” you panted. “I cannot ignore who and what I am…”

You expected he’d lash out, strike you for that bold remark. But he didn’t. He merely stroked your head as if to be understanding. “That’s why I had this made…” Demiurge’s words trailed off as he moved closer to your ear. “...It was made with my blood, so that we can be connected a bit more sensually.”

You drank his blood in that potion? Your body tensed and you heaved at the very thought.

Demiurge managed to maneuver his arms underneath your body from where he had it bound, whispering in your ear still. “We are in a blood pact, you and I. You will desire me if you drink those potions again, my love—my _mate_.” The word was snapped near your ear as if it were a threat, but you could hear the honest excitement within it. “Now...shall we try once more?”

The sun soon set hours later. It felt like the day had just begun and already it was over. You were a quivering mess that was sore from head to toe, soon laid to rest back upon the covers of your bed where Demiurge placed you. He had to check on the ‘sheep’ and Marleana, allowing you to be at peace and with only your thoughts to guide you.

Your hand outstretching, you glanced over your palm. “I’m going insane,” you whispered to yourself. “Was it all truly worth this…? Would my own daughter want to watch me endure this torture just for the sake of bringing her back?”

Not that you would be getting her back anyways. Demiurge only wanted to act on half of that promise. Even if he would allow you to try to bring her soul back...you knew he would only kill her again. She was not his by blood, and as demons have shown, something that isn't biologically theirs infuriates them. They are self-serving, narcissistic in nature. A quivering sigh passed your cracked lips as you tried to calm yourself.

Your heart was still racing unnaturally from the aftermath of the drug you had taken.

The door opened and just seeing Demiurge’s shadow cast on the wall made you tighten into a ball as if to protect yourself from anything malicious he would do. But he did nothing. He merely walked in with the tray of food that he had made from the nearby kitchen.

In a sluggish pace, you turned and acknowledged he was there. “H-How is she?” You cared little for Marleana’s well-being but you couldn’t deny a fear and interest in the hybrid child she had.

He kept his back turned to you, continuing to stir and prep the meal. “I managed to get her to eat a bit more than her share. She’s still fighting me, but I can make her listen with the right spell in place—even if it means asking for Shalltear’s assistance in the matter.”

Shalltear? Oh, right...that child looking vampire. “When do you think she’ll be due?”

Demiurge finished the preparations and headed to your bedside. “The same as any other human’s pregnancy—nine months or so. While demons are far more superior to humans, we are bred from the same cloth. Our bodies are not vastly different in that regard when it comes to procreation, my dear. The hybrid Naga child grows differently, but I would hardly consider this a bad thing given what I require it for.”

You tried to still the illness in your stomach at the very thought of a child being skinned. “Would you truly do such a thing to a mere child?”

Demiurge laughed darkly as he handed the tray over to you. “I’ve served minced human children to other humans—this would bother me little, pet. I merely want the Naga hybrid to be old enough to be able to withstand the process. Once he is of age, I will be able to separate him from his parents and use him for skinning. If he produces a high enough scroll, I will continue to breed the Nagas with humans but also see about mating him with another halfling or, perhaps, another Naga to see what may come of it.”

Your stomach churned. At times you forgot how vile and cruel he could be. Just at the mere mention of a child being served into meat, you noted the food on your tray did have some form of mutton on your plate. You had to confess you lost all desire to bother with it.

“Ah, I have upset you?” Demiurge questioned, noting how you stalled. “I tend to forget how fragile you humans can be emotionally about such things.”

He oddly sounded...empathetic when speaking about what he did. When did that change? “You don’t consider the very idea of anybody eating demons to be grotesque, Master?” You tried not to make the question sound so biting, but children were involved...the elderly too...it stirred your once dead heart in regards to sympathy for others.

Demiurge shrugged with a crooked grin. “Demons will devour one another depending our desperation and needs. I do not count myself among the masses of such, my love, but if my own lover were to require such a meal, I would cook it for her.”

Those words hid a gross satisfaction to it. Your skin crawled and your heart thumped painfully in your chest. “Would you truly make me eat your own subordinates even in a fit of desperation…?” Honestly, a part of you didn’t want an answer.

The demon bridged his fingers as he rested his chin on them with a gentle look that still caused a sense of dread. “Your body didn’t like it, pet. I wouldn't dare put you through that once more. However, if you were nearly starving and this is a worse case scenario we’re discussing, then I would cut off my own arm and feed it to you should the situation call for it.”

Once...more…?

All color drained from your face when you recalled the black meat that looked charred sometime ago—how it bit at your mouth in retaliation for you even trying to devour it. It was actually demonic flesh? You heaved, nearly vomiting at the very thought. “Wh-Why would you do that!” you screeched, covering your ears to block out any other words he’d utter.

“Experimentation, you see,” Demiurge answered without feeling any remorse in the act. “If my subordinates truly act against my wishes or do not perform as I ask, then this would cut back on the usage of human meat as well. Does that not make you happy?”

 _ **N**_ _ **o!**_ It was still immoral and wrong!

Words were beyond you at this point. What could you even say? Humans eating humans was better? It truly wasn't...but they would be eating demons if it had worked! It was still a form of cannibalism. Demons were once human, only changed by judgment and magic.

Demiurge nudged the meat closer to you. “It’s not human, my dear, and it’s not demonic. You need to eat in order to keep your strength up.”

You felt full on your emotions, but you knew not answering his offers was like a slap to his face and insulted him somehow. The meat could wait for last. You went for the salad he had prepared instead to begin unknotting the sorrow and pain in your gut.

As you ate, however, you felt a familiar swell of power draw both yours and Demiurge’s attention to the doorway. It opened and there stood a small girl with short blonde hair with bangs, dark skin, and droopy looking elf ears. She had heterochromia, with the right eye being blue and the left eye green. She wore a blue dragon scale leather full-body suit, covered by a white and gold vest embroidery with the sigil of some sort. A forest green-leaf cloak was tied into place as well about her neck. Below, was a matching short white skirt exposing her thighs, and on her neck, an acorn necklace emitting silver light. The slender hands were donned with white silk gloves. In her hands was a gnarled looking oak staff. Had you the ability, you were certain you could detect if it were magical or not. If this girl came from Nazarick, no doubt it was…

“F-Forgive me, Demiurge,” the child stuttered, and it was there you noted the tone was that of a boy’s…? It was a boy? Why was this boy wearing a dress? “I-I don’t mean to interrupt. I came the moment you ca-called.”

“Ah, Mare,” the demon greeted, taking to his feet. “I am glad you have for I require your assistance once more in obtaining a few special sheep for my collection.”

“I-I’d be happy to, Demiurge.” Mare’s bi-colored eyes turned in your direction. “Umm...what’s this one doing out…?”

Why was this everybody’s question? It put your anxiety on a thread that was about to break. You worried Demiurge wasn't the highest ranking soldier in Nazarick and anybody could choose to kill you at any moment they saw these scenes.

Demiurge waved away the question. “Ignore that for now, Mare. I’ll tell you later. Meet me outside of the enclosure, and I will be with you shortly.”

“Y-Yes! Of course!” The dark elf stuttered once more before taking his leave from the building to do as instructed.

“Another of Nazarick, I am to assume?” you questioned after you swallowed your food.

“Mare Bello Fiore,” Demiurge answered, shifting his glasses into place. “He is one of the stronger denizens of Nazarick and also one who aids me from time to time when I require it. While I would hardly say sneaking into kingdoms is worth our time anymore as Lord Ainz’s grip on the world strengthens, it is far more invigorating to do things as such. Besides, least they trace back to our great Lord, the better.”

Was this Ainz person really trying to conquer the world? At this rate, you were relieved you were already part of a bigger plan according to his own subordinate.

“Finish your meal, and then get some rest. I will return when able.”

You thought he would leave you be at that moment, but before he departed, the demon knelt down to steal a kiss from your cheek. Even if it was pleasant, you tried to prevent yourself from finding it so. Without another word, he left.

Alone again…

Looking down at the food, you found your emotions boiling to the surface, and you began to cry into your palms. “I just want to go home…” you wept. “I just want to go back to the way things were. Why couldn’t they just stay the same? Why did the gods have to damn me so cruelly? What did I do wrong in their eyes?”

So many questions, so little answers. You needed somebody to be there for you—anybody. Forgetting the rest of your meal, you quickly took to your feet and after being cautious of your surroundings, hurried to the skinning portion of the barn.

Opening the door and allowing yourself inside, you found the human mage to be asleep again. It didn’t shock you. It was so emotionally draining in this place you’d be surprised if anybody had energy to spare after a certain hour of the day.

You hushed the words between you, calling out to him as he was curled up near the back of his stall. “H-Hey...Wake up.”

“Mm...hmmm…?” The mage stirred when hearing your voice, and the silver eyes of the man turned to you. “Oh, it’s you, y/n.”

Your name...Again, the first time in so long you had heard it. It was still like someone was dumping a pail of cold water on your face each time it was spoken from someone.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “I haven't seen you in so long that I almost assumed you dead.”

“I was to be punished by the succubus Marleana for striking her sometime ago,” you explained as the magic caster moved closer to the bars so your words wouldn't carry too far. “I was aiding her in the breeding part of the farm, but she had a Naga rape me.” Just recalling that time made you embrace yourself with a flinch. “Thankfully, he only got away with it twice, but...we’ve seen demons and humans can reproduce because of Marleana’s punishment, and Demiurge has kept me locked up tight ever since.”

He laughed dryly. “I already told you before it was possible. Makes me curious if that succubus’ pregnancy will go as smoothly as the human’s I heard about.”

You sighed. “Please, don’t remind me…” Three days or possibly longer of intense labor. You dared not think of it. Hours enduring such a process was torturous enough with a mere human baby.

The nameless man rested against the bars of his prison. “We’re all trapped in this hell, y/n. We might as well adjust by finding humor in the small things, including our own misery.”

A laugh tried to resonate from you but it stuttered out into a painful sob. “He’s driving me insane..I don’t know what he wants from me…”

“Your love.” The answer was so swift and out of nowhere that you wondered how and why the mage had picked up on that. When you turned to him, he smiled wearily and continued. “Even demons such as Jaldabaoth desire the love of another, but when a human dare not bequeath such a blessing to him, he will do his all to see to it that you fall to his feet as though he were a god among man and beast.” The somber, voiceless confusion on your face spoke volumes to him. He offered a brief smile of condolence. “I've heard the people swear on your grave from within my own prison. They know not your name, but they know your face, and they hate it as much as the demon’s. He’s cutting you off from any and all places you would or could even dare find comfort, y/n. The more isolated you are, the better chances he has at winning your love, because you will only have him to turn to.”

Thinking back on that time months ago when the humans nearly tore you apart, but he saved you, it felt that were indeed the case. He loved the very thought your own kind would easily turn on you just by saying you were his. Even the Naga warned that the demi-humans would wish you dead just to see the demon suffer. There was little to no place you could turn and the moment you showed your empathy towards this mage was where the demon felt he was losing a small grip of control on the situation. Demiurge expressed his anger and resentment towards it openly by trying to make you suffer again.

It made sense but didn’t make it any less frightening or upsetting.

“I don’t know what to do to even make him happy. Even during sex, he gets mad and frustrated I don’t treat him as he deserves.” You didn’t wish to cry as your sobs would carry through the halls of the stable, but you couldn’t help it. Body quivering in agony, you did your all to quell the emotional pain.

“Are you telling him how wonderful and merciful he is? Are you worshiping the ground he walks on vocally?” the mage probed. A brief smile tugged at his lips as if understanding the situation perfectly. “Demons wish to be viewed as gods.” He pointed at nothing in particular. “ _ **That**_ one especially. He is arrogant and wants nothing more but for humans to bow to him—his mate more than anybody since he’s claimed a human woman as his. He wants you to marvel at how merciful he is to your people and tell him what a wonderful soul he is being.” He shrugged. “Physical actions will mean little unless you offer your skin for him to feast on in more ways than one, y/n. You’re a human—naturally, I wouldn't agree to this sentiment—but you are weak and ugly in his eyes. He’s not physically attracted to you beyond what his predatory and mating instincts tell him that he should be. He loves who and what you are deep down, but he’s trying to rewire you into thinking he is your husband, your mate, your god among all beings. When you fight him on this and act scared, disinterested or repulsed, he will lash out at you angrily and only serve himself into arousal by making you cry.”

It felt like the wind had been knocked from you as you ingested everything the mage told you. “How...how is it you know everything about demons?”

Again, the man answered without hesitation as that same exhaustion wore his expression down. “I was once a warlock.” He motioned to his eyes. “A forbidden spell to summon any demon cost me my normal, human vision.” He reached outward to you, his fingertips gracing your cheek. “I can still see beings’ life forces, so I know where living creatures are, but only by a certain distance can I view the rest of the world. It was my damnation, and in time, I gave up the ways of sacrificing and controlling demons to become merely a mage. I use a spell now and again to aid me in viewing the world a bit better by taking over the sight of others or a familiar I can conjure, but it only lasts for so long.” He reclined back and sighed. “I’ve not been able to utilize it in some time, sad to say.”

“Why would you truly wish to control demons…?”

“You want the poetic answer or the honest answer?” the man asked.

“Honest.”

“I was bored and controlling something that hated to be disciplined enthralled me.”

“I am certain Demiurge didn’t take kindly to any of that.” You began to dry your eyes, trying to calm yourself.

“Mm, he knew what I had done and, yeah, my time here in the beginning was literal hell but a bit humbling, I do suppose.” The man shrugged as he rolled his head backward to rest it against the wall nearby. “Demons are merely just humans who were given a raw deal and are repenting the best way they know how, I guess.”

“You sympathize for him…?” The mere thought shocked you.

“The Butcher? No. I think his creator just made him the way he is, and he’s running off of that instinct to hate what he formally was. Though, to be fair, I never once saw that beast act caring at all till you showed up, so I’m beginning to think there’s something buried underneath his malicious exterior after all.” He laughed but did his best to be quiet in the matter. “Dare I be romantic and say love changes us in unexplained ways?”

The Butcher—that was a new name you’d yet to hear him be called. “I dare not think about such things. It is hard to imagine that beast pure and good…”

“You could easily make him so or at least...you could encourage him to be far more kind,” the mage continued. “Think of your position not as hell but as a blessing in disguise. You could grasp the heart of a demon and, better than any warlock, encourage him to be far more kind and act in your name. He wouldn't free us—no—but you would make our moments here easier by comparison to how they once were.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Other Overlord fics  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: A Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	27. Chapter 27

The words the mage spared didn’t make things any easier to handle as you ventured back towards the makeshift building that had become your home. How could you worship and claim to love something that was evil by nature? The mage insisted Demiurge was slowly changing, and yes, while you could agree to that, it didn’t mean your heart would suddenly do the same. Feeling it pump painfully in your chest, you coiled your fingers about the spot as if to try and quell the agony that left you breathless.

Lying wouldn’t make him love you. He made it abundantly clear that he wouldn’t tolerate you pretending to love him when he gave himself to you unabashedly. The demon was perceptive and every little twitch of your lips, quiver that held your body, shifting movement of your eyes…he knew what you were ultimately feeling underneath it all. If he had a mind reading ability, you wouldn’t be surprised.

The moment your hand touched the door’s handle, you felt the clothing on you ripple till it melted off of your form, to your feet and soon took formation behind you. Seeing the demon’s shadow made a horrific chill run down your spine, as you knew he was either listening earlier or felt you were in the barn.

The damn, accursed outfit…even months later, you forgot its unique ability to let him feel nearly everything you did when you were separated.

“ _ **What were you doing in the barn, pet?”**_

There was a quiet rage in the double’s voice that echoed unpleasantly in your ears and mind. Your back against the door, you struggled to find a proper answer. “I...I was checking in on the others, Master. I wanted to be certain they were all right…!”

The shadow moved forward, grabbing at your throat that wasn't covered by the collar and pinning you against the door’s frame. He was unsatisfied with that answer. A heave managed to come from your restricted throat as you clawed at the creature’s double in desperation.

Remember: he knew nearly everything. It was almost silly by this point to believe you could lie to him without Demiurge knowing the truth.

The wicked grin upturned, but you could tell there was a raging fire of resentment behind the expression. _**“Talking to that mage again, are we?”**_

“Ma-Master, please!” you choked out, still trying to loosen his grip by maneuvering your fingers through his grasp to undo his suffocating hold. “I-I just wanted to talk to him! I don’t love him!”

Hearing that word made an unpleasant snarl rise from the demon. It clicked violently like fingernails tapping on a hard wooden surface. Finally, the hold loosened, and he let you free. Weak to the knees, you collapsed onto your legs as you grabbed at your throat and coughed—gulping for air.

“ _ **I forbid you from returning there again without my consent, pet.”**_ Demiurge knelt down, grabbing your cheeks and forcing you to look to him. Even if it was a double, it was still as horrifying as the original. If anything, the pulse of anger was just as easy to sense. _**“If I find you back there without me once more, I will not be merciful. Do we understand one another?”**_

It was there the words of the mage bellowed in your mind as well, reminding you of why this very thought frightened the monster.

“… _._ _He’s cutting you off from any and all places you would or could even dare find comfort, y/n. The more isolated you are, the better chances he has at winning your love, because you will only have him to turn to….”_

A quivering gasp ached in tearful sorrow managed to allow itself known as you were free to turn away from the demon’s grasp. Isolation….was it truly much different than before? The only difference now was that a demon desired—no—demanded your affection.

“Fa...Forgive me, Master.” The words were horribly weak and frail when spoken. “I won’t….I won’t go there again without your say….”

It felt like a dagger was lodged right into your heart, twisting and agitating the already painful throbs to where you could feel the blood drip to a smothering climax. No longer could you talk to the only person on this farm that would offer you insight to how the demon worked. You had to learn that on your own, possibly being punished along the way as well.

“ _ **Get to sleep,”**_ Demiurge ordered. Every word was stressed in a reposeful ire you dared not excite further. _**“I will be back later tonight. I have humans to obtain with Mare.”**_

The moment you opened the door, the double turned back into the black mire and latched onto your feet before crawling up your body and covering your dignity. The emptiness of the room greeting you once more was hardly welcoming. The door closed, you rested your back against it with a sob that made you slowly collapse to your backside. You brought your knees to your chest and began to weep.

No doubt the sensation empowered the creature on the other end, but you cared little to dwell on it. You _**needed** _ release.

Your body did in time find the comfort of the mattress, allowing you to rest and drown your sorrows in the loneliness of the building. Demiurge hadn't returned as quickly as you assumed he would. Whether you could find comfort in that or have it further burden your sorrow, you couldn’t say. Both emotions on their own were a testament to even trying to find the strength to continue.

To make living in hell bearable, one would possibly have to learn to dance with the devil.

\------------------------

You weren't allowed to see how Marleana was fairing. Only by word of mouth were you given that pleasure. By month six, she was becoming all the more obvious in the signs by sight according to Demiurge. His twisted excitement was euphoric and almost unbearable at times. He became relentless….unstoppable….he would do everything he could to see to it you and himself would share the same joy in parenthood.

When you learned your lesson and refused to touch the potion rack, Demiurge still used the potions to test their responses to your behavior. He was trying to remove the mind control ability to some. The devil wanted your thoughts free of chains. He wanted you to vocally desire and need him. Having you act mentally under a spell or a potion wouldn't suffice anymore.

In the past few days, you felt nauseous. Instinctively, you blamed it on the continued use of experiments. Your body felt as though it weren't in your control but the demon’s, and having his obvious imprints on you was starting to wear you down. The ‘D’ was one thing, but he had decided to claw at your outer thigh while biting down on the nape of your neck to excite scars to rise and brand you further.

The seductive whispers of how you were his still unpleasantly rang in your memories. You wished more than anything you could drown them out.

Time and time again, you tried to force yourself to play on his grounds—tried to make yourself believe you loved him, but it was a challenge. You couldn’t lie as well as you had hoped in the devil’s care. He always saw through the veil you attempted to put between you. Every lash, every bite, every demand during the heat of the moment, Demiurge was doing his all to make you understand that what he used before as abusive methods to make you obey could be seen as loving, romantic, and a thread of trust you had to allow envelope you. It was hard to process this new outlook on something that was used to torment you before.

There were times Demiurge returned to Nazarick and others he remained on the farm. When you found yourself alone, emotions ran wild. Some moments you wanted to just eat your fear and upset away while others you wanted to sob uncontrollably until he attempted to soothe you. The times he had quelled your sorrow made your heart churn in euphoria all on its own. What was real and what was merely an illusion? Your mind...your heart...your body…they were all a mess.

The door opened early one morning, Pulcinella making his way over towards your bed. “Time to greet the dawn of a new day, my dear!”

Whenever he came in to wake you, it was usually to allow you outside or to bathe you if Demiurge couldn’t make it in time. It didn’t make the sound of the clown’s tone bearable by any stretch. Mornings had become a nightmare to endure. You just wanted to sleep forever sometimes.

Your chain grabbed, you were escorted to your feet. Weirdly, this time he was being a bit careful, you realized. Why was the clown acting so different than before? Even with a gentle tone to his voice, he normally was urging you from one side of the farm to the other without allowing you to breathe. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you sighed from exhaustion.

“Do not worry,” Pulcinella cooed, patting your side. “I merely have a few tests to run on you by Lord Demiurge’s command, and then we can consider a bath, perhaps.” He headed to the door, opening it and escorting you out in the dew covered grass. “Come, come. We have a bit to do before he arrives.”

You didn’t want to know what vile experiments were to await you before Demiurge’s arrival. With the creature leading the way, you assumed he would take you to the skinning portion of the farm or even to the very back where the tub was.

No….He was sending you to the breeding area for some reason.

Your brow furrowed in confusion. “Why are we going there…? What tests need to be done?”

Pulcinella didn’t answer, he merely hummed as he grabbed the latch of the door and opened it to guide you further inside. The horrible smells of the barn were merely akin to that of a background noise you had drowned out. It didn’t affect you anymore or make you heave or even flinch. Everything that was once the sounds and smells of nightmares had suddenly become normal. It was better to embrace it than fight it anymore. You had to confess, you couldn’t find the energy to anyways.

He ventured to a room situated near the rear, left area in the barn. The door swung open to allow you to notice a table littered with more potions and what looked like medical equipment. There was a boxed stall right at the back center of the square room, making your anxiety flutter to a boiling point. Like a wild mare that didn’t desire to be tamed, you jerked your head back and tried to fight the very idea.

Was he making you live in a boxed stall now? No... _**NO!** _ What had you done wrong?

“Calm down now, my dear,” Demiurge’s subordinate encouraged. “I merely need you in here because this is where the equipment is. Lord Demiurge apologizes for the crude way this room looks, but it was all he could manage to do with such short notice.”

Demiurge called this crude and done quickly? He could have at least made it appear better than this if it was to be where you would be kept…

With great reluctance you made it to the straw bed of the stall and sat down with quivering unrest. Why was this made and what was its purpose? Was he trying to make you live closer to the horrible nightmare behind the barn walls? It was too cruel to imagine.

Removing your chain from his grasp, Pulcinella moved back to the table in the room while leaving you be. You thought he would grab a potion to experiment on you, but no—he merely took to a spell scroll, grabbed an empty vial, and put on a new pair of gloves that weren't stained in blood before returning to the enclosure.

The clown spoke with excitement as he activated the scroll. “Let us see if our Lord Demiurge’s efforts bears fruit after all this time.” He didn’t say what it was, merely activated it. It was a first if ever you witnessed such an act. They normally announced the spell in question to trigger it, but perhaps for some it was merely a trivial thing at best or could be done mentally.

You waited.

Nothing happened…?

“Hmm…” Pulcinella knelt down before you to press his hand against your stomach. Without another word, he maneuvered his fingers between your legs and excited an uncomfortable knot in your gut. He had an empty vial in his hand and with the right command, he was able to force you to urinate to get what he required.

It was uncomfortable, making your body jerk as your legs begged you to get up and run. But your entire body might as well have been made of lead. You could hardly budge an inch. Collapsing on your forearms, you moaned out your weary misery. What was he after?

Pulcinella removed himself from the stall, heading over to the desk to work. His back to you, it obscured any vision you would have to witness the outcome of this new experiment Demiurge desired to create.

“Ah... _ **AH!**_ Wonderful! Marvelous! So it is true! Lord Demiurge will be beyond enraptured!”

What was he talking about? What was going on? You were about to go insane not having the answers. “What...What is it?”

Pulcinella turned, leaving what he had obtained at the desk for Demiurge to look over when he arrived. “Well, my dear— _celebrate!_ ” He expanded his arms with a joyful motion that made you anxious. “For you are pregnant with Demiurge’s child at long last!”

Your eyes widened, a sickening nauseous ache rising from your stomach all the more as a vile bloom of anxiety took root. Pregnant...with that monster’s child…? Instinctively, your hands went to your stomach to hope it wasn't true. Not that you could tell much as it were. Yes, you were slightly rounder than before but even you knew if you weren't fed properly the body would retain fat in a fit of survival than merely get rid of it. That was what you assumed was happening even if Demiurge had been upping what you ate as of late.

“This can’t be true…” you muttered in disbelief.

“But it is!” Pulcinellacontinued with great enthusiasm. “And now with Marleana’s own pregnancy about to reach its poetic finale, we at least have something to go off of, now don’t we?”

You wanted to scream. You wanted to run. Nothing continued to happen. Your body just preferred to go numb. In a fit of insanity, you blacked out from the news, but you were still able to walk and obey what orders Pulcinella gave to you by what thread of saneness remained. Before too long, you were back at the building that was far nicer by comparison of anywhere else, sitting on the mattress with a vacant look in your eyes.

You had your second chance, but did you want it? It was a hybrid baby that might come out worse than the nightmares you endured. You never even knew what Demiurge’s true form looked like, and that... _ **that**_ is what this child would be based off of by cruel design.

Something warm and inviting touched your hands as you sat there in disbelief. When you didn’t respond, the same warmth moved to your cheek, and you were brought back to yourself. Had you the strength, you would have lashed out, but you still (regrettably) had none.

Demiurge was there kneeling in front of you, trying to encourage your sanity back. What were you going to say? The devil was grinning all the wider now as he remained just inches from your face.

“I was told you went into a stupor,” Demiurge said, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “That shocking was the news, mm?”

Your lower lip quivered. You wanted to deny him the honesty that boiled within you. You couldn’t have this baby—this abomination. It was bred for all the wrong reasons in your eyes. “I...I don’t know what to say…”

It was the honest truth the devil could perhaps be content with.

“I gave you what you wanted, pet,” Demiurge reminded you, his palm resting on your stomach. It was a type of caress you had rarely felt from him before. It was gentle, paternal like in nature as he was aware of what resided inside of you. “Now, how much longer are you going to witness me as the villain?”

Waves of regret washed anew upon your form. He did keep his promise even nearly a year later. Could you say he was still the villain in your story?

Your mouth opened, the words wanting to tap like a quiet rhythm of rain on wood when you spoke. “I’m sorry…” Demiurge opened his arms for you, and you invited yourself into his embrace where you wept without control.

Perhaps, even as the mage warned you, demons have their own views on how love should be. They were crueler by nature, but they too couldn’t help but yearn for companionship and the like. They had mates out in the world, even if that mate was a mere human that they had grown to be repulsed and envious by.

But you were still scared…

Three days of active labor? Even the mage said that human woman died trying to endure the process when a demon impregnated her. How would you manage to survive yourself? Only in the coming months would you truly be able to tell.

In the end, the next few months could be the last you enjoyed in the pleasures of anything.

\------------------------

Nights became longer, colder as winter took hold on the New World. Life was easier by comparison than before as you were fed morning, noon, and night. An entire schedule was planned out to make certain that this pregnancy made it to the final stage as Demiurge wanted.

It was new and oddly welcoming to know a baby was inside of you. The fear didn’t completely subside, but you welcomed the infant growing inside of you by some small measure nonetheless. You wouldn't have this one die...you just couldn’t...even if it could mean you passed instead.

Marleana would be due any day now. Perhaps then Demiurge would find the answers he required in order to make your pregnancy far easier by comparison.

“On the outskirts, you say?”

Demiurge’s voice brought you back to yourself. You had been confined in your room for the last few months and only allowed out to either use the bathroom, bathe, or exercise. It was stifling.

“The guards say they’ve seen and sensed them. Not very discrete, are they, Lord Demiurge?” the clown questioned.

You moved closer to the door, listening in from the other side.

“If they believe they withstand a chance within these walls, let them try.” There was a form of twisted satisfaction that oozed from the demon’s sentence. “I would love nothing more but to give these beings hope and watch as they succumb to merely sorrow in the end.”

You moved away from the door the moment you heard Demiurge approaching. He was no doubt bringing you dinner before he was to make his move elsewhere. Honestly, while your hormones begged and demanded for his company in many forms, you did your best to keep it all stilled in your stomach.

The door opened and just as you suspected, he had a tray full of food prepared. “To your next task, Pulcinella. Clean the skins before we send them back to Nazarick.”

Pulcinella bowed on the other side of the doorway, taking his leave.

Demiurge turned, noting you standing there with your chain twirled about your fingers. “Eavesdropping again, are we, pet?” He wasn't angry, merely scoffing at your nosy behavior.

You made your way back to the bed’s mattress to sit. “Forgive me, Master. I just...what’s going on? Who is nearby?”

“A group of adventurers, no doubt,” Demiurge sighed as he placed the tray of food down to begin stirring the mashed potatoes and vegetable soup he had made. “It was bound to happen sooner or later—my farm being discovered and all of that. However, humans are frail by comparison to what I have lying in wait for them. The horrors alone will set them off their guard.”

Freedom? Would freedom actually exist beyond the walls if they managed to make it here? Your hand to your rounder stomach, you turned to the door with a curious and almost hopeful look. “Why and how did they manage to find you?” You tried to divert your hidden glee back into concern. It was a challenge.

“Probably one of the men and or women we captured belongs to one of them, and they were persistent in locating me.” Demiurge finished the meal’s preparation and brought it for you to eat. “They can try, but I will be waiting for them to strike.”

“They could ruin your farm, Master,” you warned the devil, taking eagerly to the food that was placed in front of you. At this point, with two stomachs, you could hardly sit and debate on whether or not anything was laced with human meat or even a potion of some sort.

He smirked all the wider. “Again...they can _**try** _. I have a feeling they will attempt to make their move tonight.

“You will await them?”

The demon fixed his glasses on the slope of his crooked nose. “In the shadows, yes. I will protect you, my dear. Fear not.”

The words hardly did much to still you. You wanted to be freed but what if you were and you had this child? You could die... _**it** _ could die. You would have to endure the harshness of loss again. What was worse…?

Demiurge urged you to rest shortly after your meal. Feigning sleep, you turned your back towards him and closed your eyes but listened to the sounds just beyond the walls of the tent. You heard the demon leave, but you knew not where. He wanted to play with these humans, it seemed. Why were you even surprised by this? The devil enjoyed in the torment of lesser beings.

There was nothing for quite a while. It prompted your weary body to finally relent to the idea of sleep after a time. Even you were now at the mercy of your form urging you to take care of yourself and your unborn child.

“But here? Are you sure?” a man asked.

“It’s an odd place for a home in this demon’s yard. Perhaps it is the best place to look…”

They were voices that roused you from your slumber, tones of which you didn’t recognize. Moonlight poured in from the outside and gave form to you. Sitting upright and turning to look at the adventurers, you noted they were mostly men of varying ages—three total. The darkness obscured most of their appearances, but you couldn’t help but take note they were indeed human—an archer, a warrior who used an ax as a weapon, and a magic caster judging from the armor and weapons they held.

“A woman…?” the soldier questioned.

The nameless archer still took aim at the ready as the magic user triggered a spell of some sort. “Might be a demon.”

The eyes of the caster dimmed with the spell complete. “No, she’s human but...her aura is odd…”

The archer raised a bushy brow to the youngest looking one in the group. “Odd?”

“It’s dominantly human...but...I also sense demonic as well. It’s very faint. I’ve never sensed anything like that before.”

“P-Please!” you begged, noticing how they were debating on your life. “I’m human! I swear it!” You pulled the covers off of your body in desperation, making it to your feet to show them.

It was there the magic caster stepped back when he noted in the dim lighting your appearance. “She’s pregnant...Probably with that demon’s child. My scouts said they heard of breeding experiments here. No doubt she might be the host of one of them.”

The atmosphere in the room thickened as the archer took aim at your stomach without another thought. “Then we kill it as revenge.”

“A mere baby?” The magic caster seemed sympathetic, not wishing for an unborn child to endure that let alone a mother.

“That bastard took Jillian to this horrible place of torture, and I will see him suffer by some extent,” the archer mused aloud in cold, unbridled anger.

“It would be for the better, August,” the warrior said to the young caster. “That poor creature would have no place in this world. Humans would wish it dead upon its birth.”

“P-Please, no…!” you begged, backing away with your arms outstretched as if to push them away. “D-Don t! I beg you! I’m a—!”

Before another word could be uttered, the door behind them swung open to reveal the winged demon on the other side. Demiurge was in his imp form, the red eyes glowing maliciously at the very thought humans would dare try such a thing. Perhaps he had planned for it all to go in another direction. Either way, he swiftly and without mercy, took his elongated claws and slashed at the archer’s neck to sever it completely the moment the human turned around. The human only had a second to see his murderer.

“You already tested my patience, humans, by snooping around like unwanted rats on the outskirts of my stockyard.” Demiurge’s voice was calm but there was that chill of rage that threatened to boil to the surface. “If you dare to come here to harm my mate and my unborn child, you will not get the chance you so wished at seeing even your loved ones for a moment before your passing.”

He hissed the last word in a rather angry demonic sound, raising his claws back once more to strike down at the two adventurers to see their demise at his own hands. His plans, and yours, were in bloody ruins upon the floor. He wanted to test their patience, watch as they squirmed in his grasp, but they went to the wrong area of the farm.

He would not be patient when your life and your child was put at risk. Not even for his own enjoyment.

Your emotions felt awash of relief. In haste, you ran towards Demiurge and wrapped your arms around him tightly. You were staring down the arrow of death. It almost had you and time and time again, while you wished for it, there were moments such as these that reminded you how you did truly want to be alive. Bare feet marred in their blood and gore, you ignored the sensation as you just wanted to be in his arms to feel protected.

The demon complied, embracing you in the moonlight. The unnaturally long four fingers of his form did everything to settle your upset as the dead heart of the beast thumped pleasantly in your ears. His claw-tipped wings embraced you, cocooning you in his protective barrier.

“I won’t allow anything to harm you, pet,” Demiurge whispered as a reminder.

“Lord Demiurge!” Pulcinella shouted, snapping the demon to attention. “Marleana, she is already showing the early signs of labor.”

Demiurge transformed back to the more elfish looking form. “Then we must not leave her waiting, should we?” Pulcinella turned, hurrying back to the breeding area of the farm as the devil turned to you with a raise of his brow. “Care to witness this miracle as well, my pet?”

It would be an insight into your own misery that would be awaiting you. With great reluctance, you agreed and followed.

Marleana had been unchained, allowed to rest on the bed that was in the room to give her some a form of comfort. As much as even Demiurge would love to watch her suffer, he had to think of the process as well. She moaned at first, twitched and flexed her wings when great waves of pain struck her.

The light was abysmal, but you noted that a deep red was starting to stain the covers of the bed.

“She’s bleeding horribly,” Demiurge noted in confusion as well as concern. “What is happening?”

“I-I am not certain, Lord Demiurge,” Pulcinella confessed. “It shouldn’t be the baby or Marleana’s health. I checked on both religiously with Dhyseli, and there were no complications in the matter.”

The devil barked angrily. It was the first time you ever saw him snap with impatience at his underling. “Heal her!”

Pulcinella quickly used a healing spell to try and stop the damages from continuing. The blood slowly evaporated under the spell’s care, but more merely pulsed forth after another agonizing contraction.

Demiurge moved over Marleana’s side to grab her face. “Push! If you don’t push, this human child is going to kill you!”

“I-I am…!” Her voice was weak, her body being devoured of any form of life as well. The succubus' wings were beginning to droop and lose the strength they once held as the seconds pressed onward.

“How long has she been in labor?” Demiurge asked, trying to keep Marleana alive and focused.

The clown ushered you away with a gentle motion of his hand, taking to her legs to get a better look at the situation. “Only for a mere few minutes, I would assume. With how egregious this is being on her, I would think it was longer.”

“We need Mare here…” Demiurge’s tone was swift and full of a type of fear you had never gotten to witness before. He turned, snapping yet again at Pulcinella. “Contact Mare! Bring him—!” The demon paused, looking over the side of the bed to get a better look at Marleana.

It was horribly quiet. There was an uneasy stillness in the room that made the hair on your neck stand on end. “Ma-Master…?”

“Get out,” he ordered.

“Master, what—?”

“ _ **GET OUT!”**_

He was enraged and the anger made your prey like instincts kick in as you turned and hurried out of the room. You shut the door behind you, back against it as you found yourself at a loss for words.

She died...didn't she? A demon, a creature far more powerful than you, died. She just... _**died** _...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stepped away because of drama. I am hoping it is resolved now. One can only hope. ♥
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware of references to miscarriages and the like through here. ♥
> 
> Also, I was writing this chapter for another massive in need therapeutic session and then good news got landed in my lap multiple times, so I guess I can only hope good things happen when I write this story as opposed to bad. lol
> 
> I began another Overlord fanfic that'll have random drabbles of Demiurge/Reader stuff. More inside if you want to read.
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: A Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Demiurge became oddly quiet and to himself as the weeks turned to months. His thoughts were consumed by what had transpired with Marleana’s attempted hybrid birth. He was able to even cut the baby out, but the little girl that would have been didn't breathe no matter what he tried. She was stillborn.

They both had died, leaving so many unanswered questions. The child weakened her rapidly and killed her the moment she tried to even push it out of her body. Even the mage claimed the human woman lasted longer. Why did a demon—something far stronger by comparison—diminish and die in a matter of moments?

The devil needed a better reply to this outcome than what he was given. He wasn't going to let this be the answer he would embrace. He would fight it. Even if the gods told him it was immoral or impractical for a demon to breed with a human, he would fight their cruel beliefs.

You could hear his muttering late in the evening hours as he read to himself at the workbench there in the room he gave you. He always left to go to Nazarick to find the tomes he required before heading back to the farm and reading them while you were nearby. He wouldn't let you out of his sight. What had become suffocating at first was slowly turning into something far more welcomed.

You needed somebody there to at least tell you it would be all right.

“Master…?” you muttered wearily, pulling the covers off of your body.

Demiurge didn't respond. He kept his back to you as his right hand stroked the side of his face in confusion. He was so tired, irritable, and hardly even bothered with food from what you could tell. It wasn't healthy for anybody to endure, not even him.

Boldly, you took to your feet and brought your hands to your chest as you nervously approached him from behind. Already at five months along, you had to be careful about how close you got to people or objects. It was different being pregnant again. You wanted to say it was a cheerful moment but your mind wasn't sure how to process any of it, let alone your heart.

You placed your hand on his back, trying to calm him. The devil’s body tensed before it relaxed under your caress. “Master? You should get to sleep.”

A nasally sigh passed his nostrils as Demiurge closed the book in front of him after he had gone through the trouble of marking his place. His hands shifted to his face to try and wipe the weariness away. He hated appearing such as this, but he couldn’t help himself.

“I cannot find the answers,” he murmured with exhaustion. “Why can’t I find them? I should have done more research before doing this.”

It was a far different change of heart than you had anticipated, but inwardly, you blamed it on the fact you housed his child. He would probably want the baby alive over you. “I was...I was told before that this is normally a punishment by the gods. They would prefer the beings of hell not mix with the living. Because of that mentality, they make the one willing to carry the child suffer.” You would have mentioned the mage but you dared not do so. The last thing you wanted to do was rouse the demon’s ire.

Demiurge clicked his nails together, huffing at that sentiment. He thought back to the design of the seventh floor where the structures once housed these so called gods of the world that he and his creator overthrew. “Gods can be dethroned.” The words cut like cold steel, your own flesh feeling as though it were burning under its wake. “Should they see it so cruel a joke to pair me with a human and not allow me this delight of having a child with her, then I will spit in their faces and tear their laws to shreds.” The demon elongated his nails to those of the sharp claws of the devil, making his threat known beyond mere words.

You sighed, feeling like you were trying to tear your husband away from working too long into the late hours again. Taking slowly to your knees, you grabbed at his cheeks in hopes to soothe him. Your swollen stomach touched his leg and it was there you felt the demon move it. He too was cautious of the child inside of you.

“You need to sleep or do something else to settle yourself. Being here and dwelling on what may very well be isn't doing you any favors, Master,” you boldly reminded him.

The sharp nails of the devil curled about your hand, making your heart race in panic. The elongated claws turned back to normal as he removed your hands from his twisted features. In the past, he would shove your caress away but this time he merely lowered your hands to his lap. His chest expanded as he drew in a deep breath before expelling it once more. Was it anxiety over the situation or was he trying to keep his emotions about you under control? It was hard to say.

“ _You_ need to get to sleep.” Demiurge motioned back to your bed. “I will be fine. Do not concern yourself with me, pet.”

 _ **Pet**_...He sounded like he was struggling to bring himself to say this more and more. A part of you was worried to ask why that was changing. Was he growing bored of you?

A small sound, which escaped from his lips, shook your body as you moved away only to have the devil take to his feet and grab your hands to aid you to stand. He was slow, careful in the act. He wasn't as forceful as you assumed he would have been before. With only a mere ‘come now’ to fill the stillness in the room, Demiurge escorted you back to the makeshift bed and aided you in lying back down.

He grabbed the covers and moved it away from you before situating it perfectly over your form when you were comfortable. The demon’s palm rested on your stomach while the other freely roamed about your face in its attempt to settle you. “You will be all right—both of you. I will see to it. I swear.”

His words might as well have been mere whispers of a pleasant dream long past. It was hard for you to register completely what he said as you were quite tired yourself. Closing your eyes, you found the warmth of the atmosphere more inviting than before and drifted off to bed.

Nightmares only coddled you, however. The events of the horrible day that Marleana tried to give birth plagued your mind. Yes, Demiurge ordered you gone, but even after you stayed outside the door you couldn’t deny your curiosity and peeked back within the dimly lit room.

“It’s not breathing, Lord Demiurge.” Pulcinella sounded horrified as he held the baby that had been viciously cut from the dead succubus’ stomach.

“Give her to me!” Offering his blooded arms for the newborn, Demiurge cradled the child close to his chest as he tried to rub her body not too aggressively but aggressive enough for her to wake. “Come on…Come on, little one!”

The light swung violently about, making it hard for you to understand what was happening till he managed to make it swiftly over to one of the tables in the room. With great unease he used his arm to swipe everything off of the wooden surface and started to dig his finger into the child’s mouth to possibly look for anything hindering her ability to breathe. His back obscured most of your view, but from what you could tell he began to try to breathe life into her.

“Come on, don’t die on me!” he pleaded between breaths.

Your heart thorned in pain. It was horrible to endure this scene all over again. You already lost your daughter, Ny’laya, in a similar situation. She was just born and didn't even bother to breathe. Everything nearly turned to darkness. Only the light hovering over the table Demiurge was at with the baby remained and blood...that dreadful river of crimson began to crack the foundation and trail over towards you as though it wanted to pull you under.

Just seeing it act so alive and as though it would have you, you inhaled sharply and screamed in your mind only to wake up with a heated breath of some form of relief to know it was merely a nightmare even if of past events.

“Dreaming of her again?”

Hearing Demiurge’s voice was jarring at that hour, making you turn to notice he was still sitting there trying to mull over advice as to what to do. He had with him a bottle of wine that you didn't quite recognize by branding called _The Bloody Bull_.

You kept the blanket near your chest, nodding. “Y-You mean Marleana? Yes, much to my dismay…”

Demiurge shook his head, taking another sip from the bottle. “Not her. Your former daughter.” He noted you glancing away from his keen vision. “I often hear you speak her name now and again in a sheer fit of panic. I can only assume it is her given how I’ve never once heard you mention the name before—Ny’laya. So you did name the corpse after all.”

He was still cold and callous in that regard. Of course he’d be. That child wasn't his, and in his own tone, he expressed his resentment of it on impulse. “Please, Master...Don’t say that so cruelly…”

He huffed through his nose, turning his head a bit in your direction. “I commented of this before, my dear, but the child is not mine. Why should I care to treat it with respect?”

“But she was _**mine**_ ,” you reminded him, bringing the blanket all the more to your chest. “If you’re so inclined to love me, can you not do me this honor?”

He took to his feet, making you inch backward out of a fit of nervousness. Demiurge knelt to the bed’s side, grabbing at your face to keep you still. You could feel he wasn't amused but given your pregnancy, he did his all not to be too combative. “Tell me, pet: if someone the gods told you was meant to be yours had a child with someone else, would that not insult your pride?”

Your face distorted into emotional anguish. How many times did he want to try and believe you were anything but human? You didn't have heat cycles you knew of, and you weren't born into this world with the idea of who your lifelong ‘mate’ was going to be. “Master, if I knew any of these things fresh out of my mother’s womb, I have a feeling it would have made life easier for me…” You nearly choked on those words as you regretted every second of being with your previous husband...that former monster of a man in the kingdom you were taken from.

Demiurge removed his cold grip from your face. “I watched you carry that thing in your belly for months. You should applaud me for not being so cruel and ripping him off of you the moment you both attempted such an abominable act near me. Had I the common sense I have now, I would have slain him.” Demiurge motioned the act of such with his claws near his own throat to convey the thought vividly.

Near him…? Again, how long had this demon been trailing you from a distance?

“You’ve been watching me for so long, and yet you never intervened or did anything?” Your brow furrowed in confusion. “Why would you torture yourself so, Master?”

Demiurge spat his own confusion in the matter, turning away on his heels to head back to his desk. The chair moaned under his weight as he reclined back to try and calm himself. “I care not to be interested in the ideals of time,” he expressed. “I was there for long enough when you both _expressed_ your love just to produce a child. I nearly came for you one night, but he was there. I could tell you weren't exactly on good terms with him, so I let it try to play it out in my favor.” He sneered. “Worked a bit better than I had anticipated, and I saw a side of you that I never thought possible.”

Again with that. You wish he’d drop it by now. “I was at my wit’s end...I just couldn’t take his verbal or physical abuse anymore. Even if somebody talked down to you, Master, I am certain you would see them killed.”

The devil laughed. “You’re trying to justify your actions by referring to my own?” He fanned his fingers against his chest, as if to show he was flattered. “Mm, they say that when humans commit acts of vile murder, some claim demonic possession to wipe their hands of it.” The metal tail flicked excitedly. “Are you saying I persuaded you somehow?”

The toothy grin was unsettling. He had the ability to mind control but you were certain you would have known if some demon was nearby puppeteering you. “I...I don’t—!”

“Demons are fallen angels, who are in turn, deceased humans.” He motioned flamboyantly. “In one way or another, I was once human. Humans can easily become demons on their own, depending the steps they take in their human form. So, tell me, my love….” His words trailed off as he grabbed the sides of his glasses to remove them and let the crystal eyes underneath catch what abysmal light it could. “...Do you think you’re destined for a glorious life up in heaven or one where you burn in hell, serving at my side?”

Were you meant to become a demon in the end? Your lower lip quivered as you shook the thought from yourself. “I didn't mean to do it… I didn't…!” You felt like a child, begging for your life.

His frown returned, the crystal eyes remaining transfixed. “You would beg the gods for forgiveness and avoid damnation with me?”

Your hormones were out of control with this child inside of you. Everything was amplified ten fold and having to even think about such a thing hardly settled your already rattled nerves. “I am not a demon! I don’t want to become one!”

He shouted angrily, making you recoil. “ _ **If you don’t embrace the mentality of one, you’re going to die with that baby!** _”

Tears streamed down the sides of your cheeks as you shook. “B-But...I’m a human…”

Demiurge grabbed the book in his possession, thumbing through it to find what he needed before letting you see it yourself. “A demon and human cannot have a baby without it ending in suffering and anguish. Marleana died because something pure was growing within her. The damnation of her form lurched and bled out, unable to withstand the process of even trying. Is this what you want!” he exclaimed angrily.

There was nothing the demon had given you anyways that made you want to even consider living. You wanted this baby to live, but you would be content to die. “You just want me to change because I’m grotesque to you, Master.” The words were nearly vomited from your throat. They were so hard to speak that even bothering to try caused a horrible burning sensation.

“I want you to change, because I’m worried you and that child are both going to die and there’s _**nothing**_ I can do about it! I would offer you to change your race by a powerful item we have in Nazarick, but there’s no guarantee that wouldn't kill you outright as it is!” He shut the book aggressively in front of you, trying to keep his emotions under control.

Your sigh quaked past your lips as you embraced yourself. “I don’t know. _I don’t know_. I’m just scared!” Your hands to your face, you did your best to hide your tears. “I just want someone to hold me and tell me it’s going to be all right!”

Demiurge put the book away and knelt back down beside you. Before anything else could be said, the demon embraced you. No matter what, you would still take the devil over fear and loneliness.

\------------------------------

As the months passed, you found it almost impossible to move as well as breathe. What used to be easy when holding a human child became near impracticable with a hybrid. Whenever it moved, the kicks felt like they were cushioned by something. It wasn't a normal, human foot and it unnerved you.

Out of all the books Demiurge had read, he ended up deciding that pumping calcium and protein for you was the better outcome if he couldn’t persuade you to think and be a bit more demonic in nature. He always mashed up what he needed in a liquid form before using a plastic syringe to encourage it down your throat. You felt no different than a ewe about to a lamb with how he treated you sometimes.

After the force feeding, Demiurge dabbed away the bits that tried to escape the corners of your mouth as he rubbed your stomach. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m so tired.” Your words were hushed as you remained on your side trying to breathe properly. “The baby is continuously kicking...I can feel that, and it feels so abnormal…”

His hand moved to your stomach, rubbing it gently to encourage the small one to kick again. “Mm, well, keep in mind, I am an archdevil underneath the surface. That might be hooves you are sensing.”

Hooves? Wonderful… How they weren't cutting you apart, you weren't even sure. It wasn't like you were a farmer back at the kingdom. You had to assume Mother Nature was in play and was protecting your stomach from being cut up by them somehow.

“I do feel it,” Demiurge mentioned. “It is moving, so there’s that relief. I guess Marleana didn't take proper care of the one inside of her. I should have restrained her better. She no doubt killed it just to spite me.” He moved your legs apart from one another, getting a closer look if you were dilated or not. “Are you in any pain?”

Closing your eyes, you merely focused on your breathing. “A little…” They were minor contractions, but you weren't bleeding out or anything. You assumed it was only the early beginning stages at the current moment.

Demiurge grabbed your arms and aided you in standing. “Come on then. I need to move you back to where that stall is in the breeding area of the farm. It has more room and what I require to see this through.”

Laying on hay hardly sounded enjoyable, but no doubt to the demon, you were still a ‘sheep’ in his eyes. Getting to your feet was a bit of a troubling start as a whole new rupture of pain shot through you to where you had to voice your displeasure over it, making you fall forward and into his arms.

In haste, he situated you better before guiding you to the front door to make it outside. Pulcinella was in the field when he saw you both, his hands blooded from skinning tasks. “Contact Mare. Tell him I require his aid at the farm. When you’re through, wash your hands and change your gloves. I need you as well,” Demiurge said in passing.

“Oh, is the young one on the way? Of course, Lord Demiurge.”

The hay pricked uncomfortably at your body but given the small contractions at first, you could and would easily ignore it. Everything seemed normal so far. You relaxed yourself, trying not to insist on the idea of pushing just yet.

Demiurge rubbed your head before hurrying to his feet. The sound of rushing water echoed about the room as he filled an empty bucket full of clean water, heading back into the stall to place it nearby. “This is going to be unpleasant. Let me know when things become difficult.”

“So far...nothing too intense…!” Your words strained a bit as you felt the urge to push creep upon you. “Gods, I don’t miss this…!”

“This is going to weaken you, pet,” Demiurge warned. He started to fondle about with a feeding tube that he situated into the water bucket, preparing it for later. “You are going to be going through labor for days on end. Just like with Marleana, you will possibly bleed out and your body will try to perish, but that is why I have Mare on his way here. He knows enough in regards to healing magic to keep you alive. If all else fails, I have a backup plan.”

At least he was thinking ahead. You would take comfort in that. The door opened and the young elf boy, Mare, and the clown, Pulcinella, entered the room in haste.

Mare bowed, keeping the gnarled staff close to his chest. “I-I heard you needed me, Demiurge?”

“Mare, as you are aware, I am making hybrids here, but one of my subordinates died because of the baby inside of her.” Demiurge placed his hand on your side, rubbing it affectionately as your body shook from the creeping tears of labor. “I need you to heal this one. She’s going to bleed out horribly, so I need you to assist me with that.”

“M-Me?” The boy blushed, gesturing to himself in confusion. “Wha-What about getting s-someone like Pestonya? She has far better h-healing abilities than me.”

“She’s my backup plan.” Demiurge’s brow furrowed. “Listen...the less that is known about this creature, the better, all right?”

Your fingers curled as you cried out in vexation. It felt like knives were starting to drag unpleasantly against your stomach. “It hurts…!” you screamed, feeling as something thick and liquid-like crept between your legs. Given the smell and the thickness of it, you knew it had to be blood.

Demiurge outstretched his hand, gauging your life-force. “She’s weakening. Keep her healed, Mare,” the demon ordered.

Mare took to the side of the stall, holding out his staff and focusing on his mass healing spell to keep you up and energized. It felt like rain tapping upon your skin, something you felt you needed after a long walk through the desert. Rarely had healing spells had that sort of response to your body. He must have been a druid type.

You heard Pulcinella sigh as he kept an eye on things regarding your birthing of this child. “Bleeding just as badly, poor thing. At least Lord Mare’s magic has done away with it.”

“On the next contraction, you have to push,” Demiurge instructed directly towards you.

You felt his hand move to your stomach. The second you felt another contraction snap at you, you pushed with everything you had. It felt like your vaginal entrance was tearing apart. It was brutal, making you scream till tears blinded your vision. Mid-push you lost all strength and collapsed.

The devil barked at you. “Stay conscious!”

Your nostrils flared, trying to do as he asked but it was a challenge. Your entire form felt as though it were dying again. Even your breathing felt shallow.

“She’s bleeding horribly once more,” Pulcinella alerted to his superior. Hearing such a thing, Mare quickly responded and cast another healing spell.

Demiurge could tell you were heavily breathing, making him concerned as he placed his hand on your swollen stomach to feel the child inside of you. “Steady your breathing. You’re going to suffocate yourself if you keep that up.” He shook his head, unable to discern what he wanted to. “It’s hard to tell from this position. I’d have to reach inside of her to know if the baby is turned around, and that’s my biggest concern at current.” The devil shifted his glasses up the slope of his nose. “Do you see anything yet, Pulcinella?”

He shook his head. “Nothing yet, Lord Demiurge. She’s going to have to push harder than that if I’m to make notice of anything.”

You were already sweating, breathing labored as you felt Demiurge grab onto your hand to hold it tightly. When your fingers clamped down onto his grasp, a cry of agony escaping you as he ordered you to push again. You tried with all your might, but nothing felt like it was moving. Three days...of this? You didn't want to imagine it anymore. It almost made you want to just give up.

As the minutes turned to hours, you found yourself weakening to the point you couldn’t be bothered to continue. “Let her rest for now,” Demiurge instructed. “There’s nothing we can truly do. She’s going to have to ignore what bits of pain she can through the coming hours till they become more heated again.” He moved about, grabbing at the tube he had put in the water bucket to direct it to your mouth. “Come on,” he whispered, noticing how you were reluctant in responding to it probing at your lips.

Opening your mouth, you accepted it. The water was pumped into your throat to assist you in staying hydrated. Even you had found it was almost impossible to lift your head. When he spied the water pouring from the corners of your lips and you trying to shake the pump away, Demiurge removed it. “Am I going to die…?” you asked, every word hard to even speak.

“If you keep fighting, you won’t. If you give up, both you and this baby will possibly suffer and die.” Demiurge turned to Pulcinella and Mare, motioning them away. “We should be all right for now. Go to the kitchen, the both of you. Get a bit of bread and some rice for me.”

The two excused themselves by his command, leaving you alone with Demiurge.

“I don’t feel like eating anything right now,” you bemoaned, fingers curling against the straw that bedded you.

“You have to eat something, my dear. You need to keep your strength up.” Removing his black glove from his right hand, you felt the demon grab onto your inner thigh to escort your legs further apart. “Let’s see…”

You didn't think the pain could get much worse till the demon tried to slide his hand inside of you. “St-Stop! Oh gods, stop!” Exhaustion blanketed you, making it impossible for you to even move.

“Hold still,” he ordered, attempting to keep you calm and steady as he lightly pinned you in place with his weight leaning on your side. “You’ve not pushed the baby out enough for us to see what’s going to come out first. I need to feel around to check that.” Finding what he needed, Demiurge remove his hand to which prompted a sigh of relief from you. You’d take the labor pains over the demon trying to route around inside of your body. “It’s backwards. I had an inkling. Gods be damned,” he swore, shaking the blood from his hand before trying to wipe it off with a nearby towel.

You whined with what energy you could muster. “I don’t know how I’m going to make it…” A regular birth was hard enough. But now, you had a hybrid child to push out and it was going to come out feet first.

“I cannot cut the baby out of you, my dear. If I do that, you both will die instantly,” he sighed. Demiurge moved across the hay, stroking your head to try and soothe you. “If I had an easy solution to this, I would grant it to you. You’re sadly going to have to go through the arduous days ahead.”

It hardly made you feel better, but you’d take it with the demon beside you. “Thank you...for being beside me.”

“You are my partner, and this is my child. Why wouldn't I be here?” he asked with a kiss to your warm cheek.

Even after food was prepared and given to you, your energy hardly felt much different than before. Demiurge allowed for your head to rest upon his lap as you tried to sleep, but he remained awake. Every little minor contraction of pain prompted you to push only to have the demon encourage you not to. He warned that you would endure too many, and it was better to reserve your energy for when they were the most intense.

The following day, he looked a bit more exhausted, but he kept at your side. The pushing...the smell of blood...your insides feeling as though they were tearing...it was all starting to slowly drive you insane. This wasn't normal labor indeed—this was torture. Your body was damned one way or another.

“Ah! Lord Demiurge!” Pulcinella exclaimed excitedly. “I can see the feet now!”

Demiurge expressed his relief. “Good! Grab them and tug just a bit every time she pushes! It may expedite the process!”

“Mm, they’re more like hooves,” Mare commented when he got a good look himself. He tried not to blush at noticing something so personal of another gender.

Hooves? So the baby had hooves? You were too scared to imagine what you were indeed birthing out into this world.

Pulcinella quickly broke and removed the deciduous hoof capsule that protected them from cutting up your insides once they were out in the open enough to do so. When he heard you were ordered to push, he started to pull but only a few measly strides were made.

“Keep going!” Demiurge ordered, not wanting you to let up. “You’re almost—!” He paused, something catching his attention as he pulled away from the discussion at hand. All color drained from the devil’s face as he nervously touched his temple to receive an incoming message. “Yes, Lord Ainz?”

Hearing that name, the entire stall grew anxious and the atmosphere felt heavier than your own body. There was something about this entity that made everybody a bit uneasy, even if they spoke of him with great praise when given the chance.

“I-I’m at my farm, Lord Ainz. One of my females are in labor. I cannot just—!” He was interrupted, perhaps. He paused, his fingers curling into a fist of nervousness. You could practically hear the leather of his black glove stretch as he did so. “—No! Of course not, my Lord! I just—!” Again, possibly interrupted. It was a one-way message, so you couldn’t say you knew what was being spoken of at current. “I see… If you require my assistance so…I will be there at Nazarick shortly.” The message ended and Demiurge swore angrily as he smashed his fist against the nearby stall wall. “Mare, continue to heal her. Pulcinella, keep pulling the baby whenever she has a contraction and you notice her pushing. I have to return to Nazarick for a brief period.”

Demiurge took to his feet, exiting out of the stall in a somber manner. With the use of a teleportation spell, he excused himself from the scene.

“Oh, that didn't sound as though Lord Ainz Ooal Gown was pleased,” Pulcinella said with great worry.

“I-I’m sure it’s fine,” Mare insisted, keeping an eye on your health.

The walls of Nazarick greeted Demiurge the moment he ventured back to the Great Tomb. Opening the doors to the lavishly constructed throne room, he made his way towards the very throne where Lord Ainz Ooal Gown himself sat. The Lich had an aura that emitted displeasure, making the demon do his all to keep his composure as he knelt down before the leader of the tomb.

“Demiurge,” Ainz’s voice bellowed.

Even the mere sound of his name seemed to make every muscle of the devil tense as he acknowledged his master’s call.

“It has been brought to my attention that you’ve been breeding with a human woman that I was made unaware of for the past year or more. Do you care to explain yourself to me?” The hollow sockets of the skeleton lit a fiery red, expressing his anger in being lied to.


	29. Chapter 29

It was painful just to curl your fingers against the straw beneath your body. The air about you felt thinner than before, making you struggle to even draw breath as you were straining just to push this child out. Pulcinella’s hand graced your lower side to steady your weary body.

The clown sighed in worry. “She is barely hanging on. I do hope Lord Demiurge returns soon.”

Mare hummed in thought, kneeling down to grab the hose that Demiurge used earlier to get water into your body. “Maybe she’s thirsty?” He fixed the tube into your mouth. You were so exhausted you didn't even try to fight it. However, the feel of something so refreshing only rejuvenated you for a moment till the cold blanket of numbness took over your form yet again. Seeing the water pool about your lips and then onto the straw, Mare removed the tube and stopped the attempt. “S-Sorry,” he apologized.

The barn swelled with energy, directing everyone’s attention to the back of the room where a portal opened and Demiurge stepped through. His handkerchief was stuffed hurriedly into his breast pocket for some unknown reason. Normally, he was very particular about looking pristine, but the way the fabric was shoved into place made it seem as though it were used earlier, and he hadn't the time to think on where he normally did put it. The demon made his way back into the stall quickly.

“How is she?” He knelt down behind you. The way he touched your face to try and turn you over—it was the most gentle he had been in sometime.

“She’s so weak, Lord Demiurge,” Pulcinella answered. He pyramided his fingers in concern. “Lord Mare tried to get her to drink, but she’s acting unresponsive.”

Demiurge’s gloved hand began to tap your cheek, trying to get you to stay conscious. “Come on, dear. You need to stay awake and be focused.” He maneuvered your upper body carefully in his arms. Demiurge snapped his fingers needily at Mare. “Give me the tube again.”

Without hesitation, Mare did as he was asked.

Your head was encouraged back against the demon’s chest. Being as tired as you were, you put up little to no resistance. As much as you had before, a part of you prayed for death. Demiurge pushed the tubing into your mouth and urged it near the back of your throat till he heard you threaten to vomit. Squeezing the pump to encourage the water into your body, he waited till you meekly fought the idea to remove it.

“How bad have her contractions been?” Demiurge asked, allowing you to rest once more on the bed of hay.

“It’s hard to tell,” Pulcinella confessed with a heavy sigh. “She’s so dreadfully sapped of her energy that even if these last few were egregious, I wouldn't know for certain.”

“Can you push, pet?”

You knew Demiurge was asking this of you, but all of the sounds of the barn were becoming a humming lullaby by this point. You’d gladly close your eyes and just rest for a bit. That’s all you wanted...was to just close your eyes and sleep.

Demiurge shouted at you. “Y/N!”

You blinked. Hearing him actually say your name was jarring. Only when you first met did he bother to say it, and that was more to express how in control of you he was. Now the demon was shouting it to rouse you and get you to hold on. It was oddly caring. Trying to speak felt pointless. With what energy you could muster, you tried to push once more only to feel as your body burned from the attempt. You collapsed into his lap when all of your energy was spent.

Pulcinella hummed, shaking his head. “I wasn't able to move the baby by much, my Lord.”

Demiurge scratched his forehead to try and encourage some sort of plan that could make this easier on you. None came. “We’ll have to wait for the next set of contractions to encourage her. By this point, she’s straining herself, and I can tell it’s not harming her enough to push with all her might.”

You just wanted to rest. You were exhausted.

The demon waved the others away. “Let her be. She needs to catch her breath. If I require you again, Mare, I will summon you.”

The dark elf nodded, excusing himself from the stall with Pulcinella. With how much of the thread you were holding onto, you hoped they wouldn't be too far away. Demiurge began to stroke your head, trying to soothe you into a relaxed state free of worry. Again, it was foreign….so unlike him.

“How is the baby not dead?” Your words were practically whispered but given the keen hearing of the demon, he caught every single one.

“Its genetics are not entirely human,” Demiurge explained. “They are stronger and able to endure things that a pure human bred child wouldn't. The whole process is more a trial and punishment. If you are able to withstand the process, you will give birth to the baby, but the length of it and all you endure is to punish you for bedding a demon.”

 _That wasn't my choice,_ you thought to yourself with a miserable moan. Doing your all to stay focused, you looked ahead at the wooden markings on the boards of the box stall. Following their patterns with your eyes and letting your mind wander was all you could think to do to try and stay sane. “Why were you called away?”

“Mm…” The demon reclined backward with a soft sigh, which he expelled through his nostrils. The encasing of the box stall moaned under his weight. “Lord Ainz knows of you. He was unaware of the fact you were in labor until I told him. He was…” Demiurge stalled, glancing down at you with a furrow of his brow. “I’ll spare the details for now. You have other things to focus on.”

Your mind ventured back to when he said your name. Did you hallucinate it during your moments of torment? Should you correct him? “You...You said my name.” Against your better judgment, you decided to do so. At this point, what was the harm? Every breath you took was similar to daggers stabbing your throat.

“I did.”

He didn't hide it. In fact, he was very swift in his response. Still in discomfort, you groaned as you shifted in his lap. “I thought I was your pet…?”

His gloved hand gently dug into your scalp. “I do not have all the time in the world to explain what a demon’s love is like to something inferior.”

A sigh humbly made its way past your lips. “Can you at least think of this as me on my deathbed then?”

“Don't speak of such a thing.” It was more a demand than a request. “I can easily resurrect you but not the baby.” Demiurge wiped the exhaustion from his face. “You were not my first choice, y/n. I would have preferred someone stronger and far more intelligent.”

 _T_ _hanks_ , you thought sarcastically with a subtle huff.

“When I felt this pull towards you, I thought it insane. It _**had**_ to be some cruel joke. I, one of the Floor Guardians of Nazarick to be with a mere human woman?” Demiurge scoffed at the idea even then. “I trailed you for sometime. I don’t recall how long, but I often head to the Roble Kingdom to fetch sheep that I require for my farm, so it was always easy to stop by and see how you were doing. There were even moments I was out in the open looking at you, but you cared not to notice. You humans are strange—seemingly lost in thought all the time.”

There was not a single memory you could recall of a demonic looking man staring at you from the shadows of the crowd. People wore cloaks and masks all the time whenever they so chose, so nothing stood out of the ordinary for you.

“After you murdered your husband, I waited... _waited_ for the chance to strike. Having watched you for so long, I knew exactly what to use to get you under my control and keep you there.” His fingers twirled cruelly about your scalp, making you flinch with a soft moan of discomfort to make the demon cease. “I had you, but I fought valiantly with the part of me that demanded I choose you to be my mate. I could see what kind of child I could produce with you, and in that regard, wonder if you’d truly want it being a mixture of something you would come to loath. If you didn't wish to keep it, I could use it for parchment when it came of age. If you did, I would merely use the infant in experiments till I grew weary of it.”

Hearing such a thing made you gag, threatening to vomit at the very thought as your fingers curled meagerly against the straw bed. Skin his own child…? Why would he do such a horrific thing?

“But, my instincts failed me. That first time I finally got to enjoy in making you mine—the warmth and reminder of what it was like to be human again as it ignited my very core—I craved it like a wine I couldn’t be without. I fought my urges to remind myself of who and what I was bedding, but the more time I spent with this desire to have an heir just to torment you, the more I idealized the future of such and taking on a father role for it more than its torturer.”

“You would have truly skinned your own child…?” You flinched from a minor contraction that bit at your form. “Why? I thought you had nothing but love for something that was yours?”

“I am not allowed or supposed to bear children without Lord Ainz’s consent in the matter, my dear. If you did not wish to mother it, then I would have to do something else with it. Besides, the child would become stronger by the events,” Demiurge explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “We aren't even fully aware of the stats it will be born with. For all we could comprehend is that it will have my high tolerance of pain. Besides, a part of me merely wanted to use you as an incubator for demon children—not see you as anything other than a prized sheep that was worthy of bearing my children or my Evil Lords’ children to aid in creating a bigger army of demons.”

Evil Lords? Who were they? You had never seen or heard him mention them before.

“However,” Demiurge began, interrupting your thought process, “the more I thought of anybody else having you even for breeding purposes, the more furious I became. When I thought you to turn your head and heart towards that mage, it took everything within me to prevent myself from killing the creature in front of you.”

“You’ve not truly answered my question, Master,” you reminded him in regards to a demon’s love.

“Do you want me to be more obvious, y/n?” His touch caressed your warm cheek. “Demons are acquisitive and selfish by nature. However, if there is something in their life that they cherish that is not of their species or stronger, they keep that creature under them. Damn me as cruel all you wish to, my love, but this—.” He paused, escorting your eyesight to gaze upward at him. “– _ **this**_ is what the gods say you’re meant to be mated to. Every experiment, every threat, and every act you deem as vile is because I know what’s best for you, and you are too stubborn to realize the truth even now—that I love you, and you are destined to love me.”

You couldn’t fight with him anymore on that. The more you tried, the more he was keen to ignore you. He could be led to believe you were his all he wished to, but you were still scared. As much as he had changed in some small ways, you were still anxious about his presence.

Demiurge shifted about for a moment, grabbing a few things that were just off to the side before tilting your head back once more to inject another needed serving of calcium and protein down your throat. He felt you try to fight it for a moment, urging the demon to fight back in some gentle manner to get you to reconsider. He wouldn't let you lose this battle. No matter what it took, he would see it through to the end.

\--------------------

He didn't even bother to sleep. Every moment you were on the bounds of being awake, you could feel him probing about to see if he couldn’t encourage the newborn out further. Anytime you weakly expressed your discontent in the manner, he would stop and stroke your side to console you. Upon the next set of contractions starting back up in full force, you started to move and push as best you were able. Words felt meaningless. If you dared tried to speak by this point, the dryness clawed at you like an angry caged beast. Crying from pain or even bemoaning your discomfort went to mere muffled whimpers and whines you could scarcely find the energy for.

You just wanted to sleep… You wanted it to be over.

“Pulcinella, I need to switch places with you,” Demiurge insisted. “Keep an eye on her health. I’ll get the baby out.”

The two swapped, Demiurge removing his black gloves and putting surgical ones on in their place. “Y/N, I need you to push with what strength you have. The baby’s hips are at least out by this point. If you can get it further out, I might be able to do the rest if you’re willing.”

What strength? By this point it was waning. It took all you had just to stay conscious by this point. Regardless, you tried only to collapse onto the straw bed to where your life nearly flickered out to oblivion until Mare healed you.

“She’s being unresponsive,” Demiurge sighed. He grabbed onto his pinstriped jacket and removed it to the side before rolling up his white undershirt’s sleeves to his elbows. Carefully, he maneuvered his fingers into your blooded womanhood to try and grab onto the baby and tug. “Come on— _ **push!**_ ”

Pulcinella moved his hand to your stomach, trying to urge the child out as well when he saw you struggling. It was all becoming too much. Tears streamed from your eyes as you collapsed again on the hay. “I-I can’t…! I just can’t! Just let me die!”

“If I have to resurrect you with magic, pet, you won’t like the outcome,” Demiurge threatened through his clenched teeth. “Now, do as I say! _**PUSH!**_ ”

Huffing heavily, you used what energy you could muster to make one last long push to try and encourage the child out of your body. You wanted this over. How many more agonizing hours of hell did you have to endure till it finally ended you? The baby...you had to think of the baby. Even if you died, you’d have to relive the idea you failed again. Did you truly want that?

Time became convoluted. The shouting, the knife like sensation stabbing at your body and bleeding out your heart...it all blended together, making it feel like a cruel loop of limbo you couldn’t escape from.

But finally, reprieve. The constant stabbing and twisting of the faux knife ended as your body could at last recover on its own.

“It’s out!” Demiurge exclaimed in relief. “It’s a little girl.”

There was no crying from the infant from what you could make out. It made you anxious. Had you the strength, you would have looked to see how the newborn was fairing, but you felt weighed down by some unseen force. Every ounce of strength you once had vanished in a second. Even just bending your fingers was a chore on its own still.

With the new water bucket he had nearby, Demiurge dipped a towel into it to work on cleaning off the afterbirth from the child. She hadn't taken her first breath yet, making him a bit concerned. “Come on, little one…!” The demon encouraged as he began to rub her form to get her to become responsive.

Mare and Pulcinella were both quiet, watching intently to see if the hybrid would awaken. The boy’s staff was clutched so tightly in anticipation that you could hear the wood creak.

Taking his index and middle finger, Demiurge maneuvered it into his daughter’s mouth to try and see if there might have have been something lodged there. At first, there was no response. Soon the mouth moved as did the digitigrade legs twitch as the infant was stirred into awakening fully. Foreign liquid was discharged from her throat with Demiurge’s encouragement, allowing her to squeak out a cry and show she was alive.

“She breathes!” Pulcinella cheered in relief. “Ah, Lord Demiurge’s infant made it!”

“Thank goodness,” Mare cheered quietly, his tensed grip on the staff loosening.

Once she was all cleaned up and the umbilical cord cut, Demiurge grabbed his coat and started to not only wrap her in it but encourage part of the fabric near her face. From what you could just make out from the corner of your eyes was the child trying to fight it at first till she relaxed under the scent of her father. “There you go.” Demiurge smiled—it was a sort of grin you’d never seen before. It was of happiness and not one molded by cruelty. “Can you move your legs a bit more?”

It was difficult to move your body. The pain was still there as a reminder of what you had endured in the past several days. With what meager strength you could muster, you did your best anyways to get a better look at this hybrid. You were scared...what would she even look like? Was she akin to your nightmares?

The legs were indeed abnormal from what you could see. They were brown, furry in nature with small black, cleft hooves. As Demiurge was trying to make her move about, you witnessed as her abnormally bent legs shifted slightly under his encouragement. Even in her doing so, a brown spade tipped tail flopped lazily to the side as the newborn hardly had it in her just yet to learn how to wag it. You couldn’t get a good look at her face, but you could see she had black hair just like her father and that her skin was the same shade of his as well. It appeared he dominated the gene pool just as he assumed he would.

But you could blame that thought on demons being egotistical in nature as well.

“She’s moving just fine,” Demiurge praised with a sigh allowing the tightness in his chest to dissipate.

“Sh-She almost looks like a faun,” Mare pointed out as he got a bit closer to gaze upon the image of the child a bit better.

The demon scoffed playfully at the young elf’s comment. “She’s part archdevil, Mare. She has part of her human mother’s genetics as well to which might explain why the upper half looks more human than demonic.”

“Looks to have a bit of imp inside of her too.” Pulcinella’s wrapped hands grabbed at the coat to pull it away to show the small wings that were in a resting pose as the infant had no idea how to use them yet.

From what you could make sense of, the wings were the same green coloration as Demiurge’s imp form. They were merely a shade darker.

“I wouldn't try and touch those too much. They are pretty frail at this stage, and I still need to discern her stats.” Demiurge turned to you, the same benevolent grin cracking the foundation of his usually twisted expression. “Do you have the energy to hold her, y/n?”

“I would...need help…” you whispered, a bit reluctant to even consider it.

Mare moved the bucket of water used to keep you hydrated as Demiurge came closer to your side. Propping your head into his lap, he guided your arms into the proper holding position before handing her over and then using his own strength to cradle you underneath to make sure you didn't drop her.

She was at least not a hideous monster. Her archdevil half stopped about her hips making her to indeed look like a faun since the lower part was furry. Her hair was black just as her fathers and what you hadn't noticed before were the small stubs of horns at the top of her head. They almost blended into her hair given the coloration of them. Other than the wings, legs, tail and horns, she looked like a human. While you thought for sure you’d be repulsed, you did finally have her—you finally had your daughter.

“Hey, baby,” you whispered. It encouraged the child to turn to your voice and whimper out a small sob. Her head rested on your chest, calming a bit at the warmth that emanated from your body.

“You may want to try and feed her now.” Demiurge instinctively moved to your nipple, squeezing it to make sure that you were indeed producing milk properly. Feeling the milk touch his fingers, he aided you in escorting your newborn to the teat to see if she’d latch on and drink.

The infant seemed to ignore it at first until the milk was touched on her lips with Demiurge’s encouragement. After she sucked on his finger, he maneuvered her to your nipple to let it go from there.

Feeling such a thing for the first time when you had pondered what this sort of connection would feel like, you found tears crawling down your cheeks. You were too exhausted to be overly emotional about it, but just having your daughter there in your arms, you missed the bonding that could have been between you and your first born. But this—regardless of it being a demonic hybrid—you’d take this over nothing at all.

“We should leave them be, Lord Mare,” Pulcinella suggested, pyramiding his fingers in delight. He was doing all he could to contain it.

Mare blushed, realizing he had been staring at a woman’s exposed chest for a while. “Umm, y-yes. You’re probably right.”

“Mare,” Demiurge began, “tell Lord Ainz she will need a few days to recover before I can send her over to Nazarick if you are to return there. She is still human, and I hope even after my conversation with him in private, he understands she needs a moment to prepare.”

To….Nazarick…?

All color drained from your face as you felt your hold weaken to the point you would have dropped your child had Demiurge not been supporting your embrace underneath. Why did this being who ruled this place want you at Nazarick? The farm was hell enough—Nazarick no doubt was far worse by comparison.

“Oh...umm, to Nazarick? Is that where she’s going to be headed?” Mare bowed politely. “Okay. I will tell him when I see him.”

When the two left the room, you steadied your hastening breaths. “I’m going to be heading to Nazarick…?” The words were muttered softly behind a vestment of horror you couldn’t even express properly.

Demiurge sighed, stroking your head to try and calm you. “I was going to tell you earlier, but I knew if I laid another emotional burden on you, you would forfeit your life and let it end.”

You could hardly lift your head, merely turning it to where you could act as though you were trying to meet the gem eyes of the demon. “What happened? What did Lord Ainz say to you?”

The demon grew quiet, staring ahead at nothing in particular as if wondering where to begin….

**-= Nazarick’s Throne Room || Yesterday Evening =-**

“It has been brought to my attention that you’ve been breeding with a human woman that I was made unaware of for the past year or more. Do you care to explain yourself to me?” The hollow sockets of the skeleton lit a fiery red, expressing his anger in being lied to.

Demiurge’s head lowered all the more. He felt unworthy of redemption in regards to betraying whom he swore loyalty to. However, he knew it was hardly noble to not even bother looking the Great One in the eyes when he spoke, so the demon reluctantly lifted his head to do so. “Lord Ainz, _please_ , it was never my intention to ever lie to you or withhold such an important detail. At first, I was merely experimenting with her within the guidelines you’ve given us, but… I am a demon, and by nature, I have instincts I cannot ignore. They urged me to hearken—.”

“Your true nature lies in serving me, Demiurge!” Ainz countered quickly, encouraging the demon to be silent. “Why has your affections drifted elsewhere to this human pet?”

He flinched, lowering his head as his knuckles on the opposite hand not bent over his chest in respect tightened when it became a fist. “My Lord, I cannot defend my every action, but please… She is in a life or death battle just trying to give birth to my child. If I do not return to my farm to aid her, she and the baby will die!”

Silence. It was deadly and very alarming for this Lich to let the words of such soak into the realm of reality. There was no telling how merciful he would be. His bony finger tapped on the intricately designed throne, debating on how to approach the situation. “Demiu—Mm?” Ainz quieted himself when he noticed something he rarely had before.

The demon was shaking and tears were actually streaming from behind his glasses. He had shed a single tear before when Ainz mentioned how much the guardians meant to him, but he had never witnessed the demon respond this heavily with emotions.

He sighed, reclining back fully in the ornate throne. “This human means something to you beyond a mere toy?”

“Every part of my body tells me she is meant to be mine, my Lord.” Demiurge struggled to speak properly. The words quivered past his lips. It was the most vulnerable he had ever truly felt. He was at the Supreme Being’s mercy. Even Ainz could choose to kill his mate and his baby if he so wished it for Demiurge being disobedient.

“You and the other Guardians were never meant to have children without my say in the matter. It could cause catastrophic problems if the infants grow up without the proper care and tutelage,” Ainz warned. “If they grew stronger than the Guardians and myself combined, think of the consequences should they see fit to have Nazarick for themselves. It would be better to kill the baby as I’ve already been told how disobedient your pet is to you. Do you not understand she could whisper words of deceit in that child’s ear to where it could grow resentful of you and myself?”

“I would train the child, my Lord,” Demiurge reminded him in haste. He turned his eyes back to the Supreme Being, ignoring his tears till they began to burden him. Digging into his chest pocket, he removed the handkerchief to dab away the sight of such. He saw the act of crying weak. While it repulsed him, he would do anything to speak mercy in your name. “It is mine anyways—you need not burden yourself with such a task! As for my pet, she has been reciprocating my feelings and is becoming obedient given my guidance. I swear it!”

Again, the ruler was quiet till a low hum interrupted the stillness in the room. “Mm, is that so?” A laugh...a small, genuine laugh resonated from the powerful creature. “Demiurge, you have changed much from the earlier years we were brought here. A simple human woman has managed to turn your heart? Have you gone soft to them?”

“No.” The response was firm in that manner, his frown deepening at the very idea. “The only human I care to find room in my heart regarding mercy and compassion is my pet I have back at my farm. The others will die at my hands if they so much as say one word of disloyalty to you, Lord Ainz.”

The magical staff that the Lich used stabbed the marble flooring, causing a loud and almost unpleasant echoing sound about the chamber. “Demiurge, you may return to see to it that this child is born and your pet manages to pull through. However, I can only offer resurrection magic to your pet and not the infant. It is likely it wouldn't be able to withstand the process regardless being as young as it is.” He outstretched his bony hand in the direction of his subordinate. “When she has given birth, if the child is indeed alive, I want them both brought here. While I do have faith in your abilities to keep someone under your control, I wish to see for myself that this pet of yours will remain faithful to you and pledge her loyalty to me.”

“Thank you, my Lord.” The thanks was breathed out in a hasty sigh as he crumpled the used handkerchief back into his breast pocket. “But please. For now, I must go to her side.”

Ainz motioned simply, conjuring up a Greater Teleportation spell for the demon to use. “Be gone and report back when you have word of the situation.”

“You are merciful, Lord Ainz, and I am indebted to you once more,” Demiurge reminded the Supreme One. Without another word, he hurried through the portal and returned to his farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, some will recognize the girl's description. I've drawn her before several times but for an OC of mine. lol Given how alike she is to her father in physical appearances, I figured it would be easy to slip her in here. Don't know why I always give daughters to characters when I personally would prefer sons if I ever was mentally able to have a child. lol But I guess it's more 'how would (X) act with this gender' than my own personal preferences.
> 
> The idea of the guardians not having babies without Ainz's consent was apparently something Demiurge knew right away via the novels where he told Mare it would be better they don't participate in breeding experiments without Ainz's knowledge as it could be disastrous for the future of Nazarick. But--can't stop mating instincts, I suppose. rofl 
> 
> Sorry for the quiet. I was feeling lack luster in terms of inspiration and other stuffs. I also went back to work and I've been drained to high hell because of it. With everybody also boycotting Inktober, I am opening small RQs during the week(s) on my Instagram regarding small grayscale type drawings. You can check more below if you're interested. While I cannot guarantee I'll get to everybody's RQ, I'll do my best. Each week will have a different theme depending on how long I can keep this all up. ♥
> 
> Again, thanks for any and all kudos, comments, and bookmarks. You're lovely~.
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: A Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	30. Chapter 30

All of your strength and energy turned to trying to recover. While Mare did assist in keeping you healed and preventing your death, your body—mentally and physically—were worn thin. Demiurge had prepared for this and even went out of his way to milk you himself to get what bottles he needed for the newborn as he didn't wish to wake you. He remained nearby and constantly on watch as Pulcinella and Dhyseli practically ran the farm in his absence.

The gentle sounds of a baby cooing brought you slowly from your recovery slumber. On impulse you wanted to blame the damn dreams again, but your memories caught up with you before your eyes focused, and you recalled the days prior where you were in literal labor hell just to have this child.

Demiurge was holding her, feeding her as you could only assume she was fussy, but you were too exhausted to hear it. You watched as his finger curled about her cheek sweetly but on a whim, your heart tightened as you worried he would intentionally scratch her. He didn't. The devil leaned forward and touched his crooked nose against her forehead with that same grin you weren't used to seeing. It was a warm and inviting grin that was very much every bit of a father trying to soothe his daughter.

He did say he would be loving and giving to his own children, but the ones that weren't his he saw little interest in protecting even if they were to come from you.

“Awake, are you?”

You noticed in the dim candlelit space that Demiurge hadn't bothered to remove his sights from your daughter. He possibly just heard you shift about. “For now, Master.” It was becoming so commonplace just to call him that. It was weirdly not something you were able to fight against anymore. He did his all to keep you alive, and in the end of it, he did give you something you wanted even if it wasn't your old child's soul back.

Demiurge removed the rubber nipple from the baby's mouth before placing her on his shoulder to urge the air from her small body. “How are you feeling?”

You were (admittedly) nervous to say. If you felt any better than before, wouldn't he encourage the idea of returning to Nazarick with you? You didn't want to know what this so-called tomb was like. All sorts of unpleasant ideas rummaged in your head of what it could be infested with given what you already knew. Demons, vampires...the undead? The dead were buried in crypts. The last thing you wanted to find was a bunch of skeletons or zombies waiting to tear you limb from limb if you made one wrong move.

But you couldn't lie. Still, the contraption Demiurge made was encased on your body. If you lied to him, you didn't want to know what your punishment would be. You lacked the energy to face it.

“I'm a bit better than before.” Your eyes glanced down at your legs, moving them just a bit to see if there was any energy. “I can... just slightly move better.”

Ever since the labor, your lower half was almost unresponsive. It had you worried that you had somehow become paralyzed. Demiurge researched the problem shortly after your comment of the issue and noted the leg muscles had weakened from the arduous labor but would still respond to things done to the base of each foot. He tried a healing spell to see if it would do the trick but it seemed that it wasn't enough to heal the damage done. He commented that the union between a demon and human was possibly so forbidden the woman would even suffer for a time after the birth, but he would do what he could to get your legs working again.

He noted them just moving under the covers of the makeshift bed. “Don't force it. If I have to build a contraption to make it easier for you to walk in, I will do it while continuing to aid your muscles in being responsive again.”

Your eyes shifted about curiously. “How is she?”

Demiurge was continuing to rub her back even long after she had quietly mewled out a burp. He turned, noting that she was trying to move her head best she was able. The tip of his nose touched hers as the once cruel grin sweetly expanded on his features just feeling her active in his arms. “She's just fine. Did you wish to hold her? I finished feeding her, so she should be a bit quieted down now.”

Using your meager energy you forced yourself on your elbows to work on situating yourself better without Demiurge's help. The chair he was sitting in creaked eerily as he took to his feet and made it over to your bedside. His free hand twirled about the covers to move them from his way before grabbing onto your opposite shoulder from behind your back to shift you into a more comfortable sitting position. He was cautious in handing her over.

Demiurge meticulously situated your arms into a holding position before offering over your baby. “Do you have her?” The words were whispered to keep the infant settled.

“My upper body strength is better, Master. I can hold her just fine.”

She rested contently in your arms, her head rolling to your chest to where she could hear the ever gentle beating of your heart. It appeared intentional every time Demiurge offered her to you that he would make sure her ear rested near your heartbeat. As she resided in your arms, you noticed her eyes open for the first time, and it startled you.

They were dark as coal. It was similar to gazing into a black mirror.

“Is she...blind? Her eyes are dark as night!” you wondered in a quiet panic.

Demiurge's brow wrinkled with a curious hum, looking at the infant. “Ah, no. That's normal for most demonic newborns as far as I'm aware.” His grin upturned. “Think of it like your human babies—they all start off with blue eyes, I'm told, if they have fair skin. When they grow older, their eyes have a tendency to change colors. She will, in turn, adjust with her eye color. It could stay black as this or it could change into something similar to yours or not. We don't know yet.”

You sighed out your relief, your chest pushing against her head as you did so. “I guess I was expecting something else.”

Demiurge stifled a chuckle in his throat. “Gems?” At that point, you caught him opening his eyes wider to show off his. You never were allowed the joy to see them often so whenever he did perchance show them, you couldn't help but feel your stomach knot as it normally meant he was displeased with you or warning you. “No, no, she would not be born with eyes like mine.” He took his glasses, removing them to let the candlelight excite the sparkling crystals that made up his sight. “These were my punishment. All demons are given some form of eternal punishment for what they've done in their life prior, and as far as I'm aware, my creator gave me these in exchange for my soul to be revived as a demon to serve him.” The laugh resonated cruelly in his throat as he tapped near the right eye. “After centuries, I've adjusted. They do not harm me.”

“Will... she get something similar?” You couldn't help but be worried. Your daughter was born from a forbidden union. What tragedy would await her?

“She was not raised from hell but born from a servant to the greater ruler of such.” Demiurge affixed his glasses back into place, sliding them up the slope of his nose. “She will not get any such punishment. However, I cannot guarantee her life will be as simple as you hope.”

Hearing that, you tightened your hold onto your baby while cradling her head closer to your breast. “Wha-What do you mean?”

There was an odd and hard to place grin that etched about his face once more. It wasn't one of love or cruelty but something you hadn't caught in him before. “She is a _**hybrid**_ , my love. Demons will take note of her human appendages and smell, discarding her as weak and easy prey if they do not work under me. Humans will see her as demonic, only taking note of her demon looks and strength, damning her as an abomination that needs to be killed.”

A small gasp of horror quaked from your mouth as your nails dug into her frail body to keep her close. She cried out in soft warning to where you relaxed your hold, shushing her sweetly as she threatened to sob louder. “What can we do? Didn't you say there was someway to change her race?” You kept your voice down, not wanting to rouse a further upset in the newborn.

The grin twitched with a sort of excitement you didn't take note of. “There is an item in Nazarick that can do such a thing, yes. They are a bit low in supply, and it would take a considerable amount of pleading and dedication to the great Lord Ainz to have him consider giving me one.” He scratched the side of his face in idle thought. “However, it would be wise to not think of _**her**_ taking it, but the source in which she came from.” His fangs flashed a bit with excitement at that thought, but your heart thumped painfully in your chest.

“M-Me...?” You trembled at the very thought. “How... How would you even know if the item would make me into a demon?” To you, the very thing itself sounded as though it could be random in choosing a race.

The demon kept a quiet and unsettling stare upon you as if to keep that answer to himself. “It would not be so simple a thing to do, but would you consider taking it if I managed to convince Lord Ainz of your worthiness of it?”

“Why!” You didn't mean to get so heated during the discussion, but you thought the both of you already talked of this. You explained in a love induced state that you were happy being human, and he already claimed he was fine with it even if your human form repulsed him to some extent. Your child began to cry, making you settle your voice as you shushed her. Rubbing her back and bringing your cheek tenderly down on her head, you tried to soothe the newborn to a lulling quiet.

Demiurge frowned, bridging his fingers from where he sat cross-legged on your bedside. “My dear, do you truly wish to endure that hell again with our second child? You do realize that we were lucky to pull our firstborn out in time. The next few times, we may not be so. You could endure miscarrying again.”

 _We only just had the one... Can't you be sated with that!_ you thought frantically as Marleana's previous words from months ago were lost in a catacomb of horrific trauma, making you forget she already knew and warned you Demiurge wanted many children. Slowly, you shook your head. “Wouldn't it be wise to see how this even plays out? This Lord Ainz of yours wanted to know if I was even worth keeping around, did he not?”

Demiurge's frown deepened in warning. “Lord Ainz Ooal Gown,” he corrected. “If you intend to walk in there and immediately embarrass yourself, he will see to it your life ends instantly, pet. Do not force my hand in retraining you when we have a child between us.”

Knowing that even your own daughter you shared with the demon couldn't keep you safe was a bit agonizing. You thought things were getting better. How did it all still remain the same? Your lower lip quivered as tears blurred your vision. You glanced away from him, too ashamed to have him see you cry. “I-I thought... I thought things would be different now, Master...”

“Mm?”

“Y-You said my name back in the stall, and you asked that young boy to keep me alive... I thought that you would love me or _**something**_...!”

“I do love you.”

You lowered your head in despair as your chest heaved with upset. There was honesty in those words, and he wasn't grinning with evil intent but it still hurt the words prior. “Then why are you still trying to punish me for what I choose to say or do?”

“Because you continue to show you are not _**trained**_ , pet.” He grabbed the chain of your collar. He didn't tug it harshly but he tugged it just enough to mutely order your attention. “Lord Ainz is the most powerful being in this world, pet. If you go in there and show disrespect to him or any of the others that rank above you, you will be murdered, and I will not be allowed to bring you back.” His cold grip upon the collar loosened as he reached over and caressed your cheek. “Is that what you want? You would not be allowed the pleasure of holding and raising our daughter.”

If life on the farm was hell, what would life in Nazarick truly be like by comparison? Demiurge had authority on his farm, but he apparently didn't have it by much in this tomb. “What about our baby...?”

Demiurge sighed, shaking his head. “I can only protect her so much from Ainz. You need to put your trust and faith in me, my dear.”

Put your faith and trust in the devil? Didn't that land you into this mess to begin with...?

\-------

As the days turned to weeks, Demiurge continued to answer messages from Nazarick regarding Ainz's concern of the situation. You could hear him fight for your cause, insisting on at least a month's time till he could find it within himself to bring you around to Nazarick as he ordered.

“Her legs are still in a state of disrepair, my Lord. If you would allow it, please, I require a bit of time in trying to see if I cannot get them to function once more.” He was talking to this creature when you were nursing your daughter. Every other word that you could hear from Demiurge's mouth made you anxious. Inwardly, you could only hope Ainz would be merciful. “If I am unable to, Lord Ainz, I will find a means to drag her there with the infant. You have my word.” He was quiet, nodding at something. “Understood.” The message ended.

“What did he say, Master?” you asked nervously.

Demiurge waved at your words as if to dismiss them, though he was merely acknowledging he heard you. He was keeping his focus on a book in front of him regarding treatments to your problem. “He is growing impatient, but it is understandable. Shalltear Bloodfallen, the vampire you recall from sometime back, turned on us because of a powerful item that brainwashed her. He is concerned the very thought could happen again.” Demiurge had mashed up a few things using a pestle and mortar, cooking it over a small flame to liquidize it. His gloved hands grabbed a syringe he had sanitized earlier, probing the needle into the red liquid to fill the empty vial.

Your daughter squirmed slightly as she finished the last bit of milk she could manage, moaning in discomfort. “Shh, shh,” you whispered, rubbing her back to urge her to expel the air. Her little hooves gently pawed at your chest as she tried to situate herself better in your arms. It felt like you were holding a baby goat more than anything with how foreign her lower half was to you.

Regardless, she was yours, and you would do everything you could to protect her. “What are we going to name her?”

Demiurge tapped the top of the syringe with his fingers to get the air out of the container that he could see. He turned, headed towards you, and removed the covers that concealed your legs. “Mm? You may name her, if you wish, but I would remind you: it was I who gave you what you asked for.” He gripped onto your thigh, injecting the medicine into your legs in hopes for a positive outcome.

“Well, I cannot name her Demiurge, Master,” you reminded the demon, hissing from the stinging injection. “That would get confusing.”

“I didn't ask for you to.” He grabbed a clean cloth, wiping down the injection spot before wrapping it in place for the moment. “You humans can be creative with names, regardless of how boring they can be in nature. I am certain you will think of something befitting.”

You rolled your eyes in secret at his jab. What could you name her that would be befitting for a narcissistic demon? “I'll wait for now. I'm afraid nothing is really coming to mind.”

With the needle off to the side, Demiurge asked for his daughter with his arms open. “I need to put her in the crib for now. She needs to rest regardless.”

Reluctantly, you complied and handed her over to her father.

A smile...a genuine smile graced the lips of the devil as he held her close to his chest before taking to his feet. “Time for you to rest now, princess,” he murmured, bumping his nose against hers before placing her in the crib he made shortly after her birth.

It was a small enough bed for her that felt very last minute for him to make. Perhaps he was expecting to get her something better when all three of you arrived at Nazarick. It was made mostly with the bones of fallen humans and demi-humans but the blanket was apparently made by someone else as it didn't have the same design and technique behind its creation like how Demiurge made his items. You didn't bother to ask who sent it or where he got it. It was warm enough to keep her cool during the cold nights, and that was good enough for you.

“There we go,” Demiurge chuckled as he tucked her in. Curling his finger about her tiny grasp, he kissed the small hand. “Sleep well for now, my little ember.”

It was a side you were still not used to. He gave everything to this baby the moment you had her. Only two weeks later and he already had handcrafted clothing, pillows, and even a small doll that looked like a tiny, female devil. Whenever she was in distress, it was him who was able to get to his feet first and went to her side. He was always on high alert.

He turned, heading back towards you with his arms behind his back when he realized his daughter was resting. “Now, let's see if this works, shall we?” Demiurge took to the foot of the bed and grabbed onto your right leg to start gently massaging and squeezing the muscles of your thigh before moving to your calf. “Can you move your leg on your own?”

You tried. At first, it felt heavy as lead but you could lift it just a bit in his touch.

“I can feel that. That's progress at least.” He turned to your feet. “What about your toes? Can you move your big toe for me?”

Biting at your lower lip, you tried with all your might. At first, nothing seemed to trigger till you could finally feel the muscles to make it possible. On reflex, you moved the others as well.

Demiurge took note of it, slowly bending your leg inward to where your heel just managed to touch your thigh. He slowly straightened your leg back out only to repeat the process again. “Can you move it for me on your own?”

You tried but all you could do was tense your calf muscle and move your toes just a bit. “I cannot get my thigh to do much.” It was such an odd and unnerving sensation not being able to feel part of your body. You shifted your hand forward, tracing from your knee to the end of your thigh. “I can't feel this area. It still is numb.”

“Your thigh muscles would have to tense for you to move your calf the small amount that you did earlier,” Demiurge pointed out with a disappointed sigh. His hand groped at the muscles again, trying to rejuvenate them. “But that would mean you have a neurological or nerve problem more than just a muscle weakness if you cannot feel it.” He moved his hand over his mouth in thought. “Possibly more a nerve issue than a neurological one. I don't believe that labor was so intense it caused insanity or brain damage, or I would have seen other signs.”

He went to the other leg, trying the same thing only to get the same results. Twisting his mouth to the side in thought, he wouldn't be deterred. He got to his knees, urging your leg to slowly go upright. However, attempting that caused pain, and you tried to fight it.

“D-Don't,” you pleaded as your fingers gripped the covers of the bed. “That hurts, Master...!”

“Where does it hurt?”

“The underside of my thigh...!”

“So you can still feel pain without a shock to the system,” he mused aloud to himself. “Maybe just needs to be stimulated more to get the muscles back in order.” Demiurge lowered it into place on the bed. “I'm going to have to try and excite them again, see if I cannot narrow it further down to what is the culprit.” He sighed to himself, as if acting like an experiment had ended in failure. “I am running out of time. Perhaps if I made a duplicate of that chair with wheels back in Nazarick... A wheelchair, was it called? Ah, I forget what my Lord Ulbert told me of them. Never bothered to use them much compared to the gurneys when dealing with experiments.”

Ulbert. That was the second time he dropped that name. He was the man responsible for rising Demiurge up as a demon, last you recalled a conversation between you. Why didn't he speak of the man far more over this Ainz character? You bit your tongue, a bit worried to ask.

He hummed curiously, feeling your fearful reaction to something through the contraption on your body. A warm smile spread across his face, hoping to bring you a sense of tranquility. “Don't be so concerned, my love. I will get your legs in working condition again. I swear it.”

You breathed out, trying to fool him into thinking that was truly what had you panicked. “Thank you, Master.”

\---------

Demiurge tried experiment after experiment just to be certain he could get you back on your feet. As time went on, he was successful in finally getting your body to register your legs completely. Taking small steps, he got you to your feet and let you use him as a crutch to walk about the yard to make sure they were healing well.

“Good... good,” Demiurge mused aloud as he watched you take it step by step. Twirling his fingers about your own, he motioned with his other hand. “Continue walking. You cannot use me forever, pet.”

Keeping a tight grip on his hand, you started to walk forward. Your body threatened to have you fall over, but you were able to quickly get it under control as you took it one step at a time. His gloved hand removed itself from your grasp and you tried to continue onward without him.

“Mhm,” he hummed in acknowledgment. His arms wrapped behind his back as he walked a pace behind you, watching to make sure everything was going according to schedule with your recovery. The moment he thought you'd fall over, his arms tensed in preparation to try and grab you as his metal tail flicked to and fro in anticipation of the event only to watch as you stabilized and kept going. “Good girl,” Demiurge cheered, continuing to take note as you crossed the vast clearing of the stockyard.

You made it to the barn, allowing your body a moment to rest. It was the first time in a while you had actually been able to get on your feet without help.

“Good, good,” he softly cheered, bending down to grab your chain off of the floor. “Naturally, it would be wise you sit down and hold our daughter. The last thing I need is for you to be walking about with her and an accident occurs when I'm not nearby.”

You nodded in understanding. “When...will we be heading to Nazarick, Master?”

He handed the train of the collar over to you. “Tomorrow morning.” Demiurge stroked your cheek, trying to settle whatever anxiousness might bubble up from your chest. “You won't be gone from this farm forever, my dear. We will return, I am just uncertain as to when. Lord Ainz merely wishes to speak with us both in regards to what has been happening here.”

That didn't exactly make it any better, but there was an odd sadness in your gut at having to say goodbye to something that had, in over a year's time, become a sort of home for you. You wouldn't see Pulcinella and Dhyseli near as much or the blind Naga, his mate and child...or even that mage.

Thinking about him, you turned instinctively towards the barns nearby. Demiurge took note of your forlorn look and frowned. “If you wish to say goodbye to that mage, you're welcome to, pet. But if you or he tries anything clever, I will know, and I _will_ kill him in front of you. I do not care what use his skin is to me, I will not take kindly to him touching you.”

You inhaled sharply at the threat. How the demon was even aware you were thinking of him was a mystery. He couldn't read your mind from what you knew. Was he that cognizant or were you that transparent?

“I... thank you, Master,” you muttered, turning to make your way towards the skinning portion of the farm where the humans were kept for making scrolls. “I promise, I won't try anything, and I will be certain he doesn't either.”

He was hardly satisfied by that. The frown remained, but he allowed you into the barn without his guidance. He merely stood at a distance and watched as you disappeared from his view.

It was the same horrible smell, but it might as well have been the fresh air from outside with how you had adjusted to it by now. Venturing down the aisle, you were assaulted with verbal insults and even some people trying to throw rocks at you with how furious they were you were bedding the unholy demon you were. It was becoming numbing now. Nothing they could say or do to you would hurt anymore or cut deeper than your own inner fears. You were going to a far worse place anyways, and there was no guarantee you'd get out.

You found the mage's stall. He was asleep, per usual. Every time he was like this you couldn't help but be worried he was dead. “Hey, it's me... Wake up,” you whispered as you grabbed onto the metal bars of his stall. It was a struggle to sit, but you managed.

“.......Mm...?” The mage's fingers twitched, and he moved his head as he took note of your voice. “Ah, y/n,” he greeted wearily. He was so tired he didn't bother to move from where he was resting on his front in the dirty hay. “I haven't seen you in sometime.” His silver eyes drifted to your stomach. “You had it or was it...?”

“No, she's alive and well,” you interrupted quickly.

He laughed with great weakness. “I'll be damned,” he murmured. “I didn't even think that was possible...” He was quiet for a time till continuing. “What does she look like?”

“Like her father but with demonic appendages showing. She has small black horns, imp like wings, and her legs look like that of a goat's—they are brown and furry like.”

The mage rubbed the exhaustion from his face. “I figured that would happen. Demon genetics are not easy to overcome when you breed humans with them.” He cleared his throat. “At least, that's what I would assume.”

The way he said that last sentence was a bit unnerving for some reason. It was as though he were hiding something he was ashamed of, but you knew it wasn't in your right to probe. “I'm going to this Tomb of Nazarick...”

“What!” The mage attempted to be quiet about it, but it was a bit challenging given the shock of the news.

You flinched, curling your fingers about your attire that Demiurge had crafted for you. “I was told this Lord Ainz Ooal Gown wanted to see if I was worthy of living. Same for my daughter.” Having to say the last part made you realize the gravity of the situation and tears pricked at the corners of your eyes.

The mage tried to find humor in the thought but none came. The morbid reality of it all came crashing down upon him, leaving him breathless. “I guess saying 'don't die' would be a bit silly.”

“From the sound of things, he wants me in Nazarick to prove my worth. If I am unfit for such, he will be rid of me without a second thought.” It was all you could assume from the bits and pieces of information you obtained from Demiurge's talks with Ainz over the use of message scrolls. “I don't think I'll be away from the farm forever, but I am sure within a year or so I will be trapped there in that tomb...”

“From the whispers in the farm of newer people brought here, this Ainz has managed to nearly conquer this world.” He gestured best he was able towards the door. “That demon out there is the mastermind behind the scheming of such and is seemingly everywhere to encourage the corrupt to handover the kingdoms to his lord.” His silver eyes narrowed at you. “Y/N, be cautious. While I don't doubt he loves you, his love is corrupt and vile and not without consequences. He will do whatever he can to still trick you into joining them and becoming ever as much the monster he is.”

“But... he's the father to my daughter...! I cannot just undermine him...!”

The mage clenched his teeth, his fingers curling into his palms in a quiet fury. “He is going to corrupt you both, y/n,” he muttered. “That baby is what has you linked all the more to him. You cannot raise that infant on your own as she still needs to understand her demonic heritage, and without her human mother, she will grow up not knowing what her human nature tells her is right or corrupt. You need to counterbalance his vile deeds, or she will become as every bit a monster as he is. You need to find your feet and stand up to him at some point.”

The tears painted your cheeks as you quivered kneeling before him. “What if I have to become a demon to even do that?”

Hearing you say such a thing, he hitched in breath. “Then you better pray you keep your human sanity intact, and you don't become a vile creature of the damned too that delights in the suffering of others.”

The conversation with the mage rang darkly in your mind and agonized your heart as you attempted to sleep that evening.

What would this Nazarick be like?

What would this Ainz person be like?

What creature was he...?

Would you see other odd beings there beyond Albedo, Mare, and Shalltear?

Would your daughter be safe from harm?

Just thinking about her you instinctively gazed over at the crib in the room. You would have gotten up to check on her but Demiurge stayed behind to rest beside you and remain on guard. He was sleeping with his back to you, allowing the warmth of his bare skin to keep you comforted and warm. It were as though he radiated heat. It was odd to feel.

 _Just sleep, y/n_ , you thought to yourself. _In a few hours what good will you be if you've gotten little to_ _no_ _rest?_

How many hours you did manage to sleep was unknown to you. There was no sense of time at the farm. It all bled together into one agonizingly long day that felt as though it would never end. You were awoken by Demiurge sometime later, followed by the sensation of a spell activating just outside the tent.

“Get up, pet,” he ordered, grabbing at your chain. “We must be off to Nazarick.”

The door opened and the raven haired succubus known as Albedo ventured inside. “Ready, are we, Demiurge?” Her eyes narrowed in a twisted sort of delight as she looked you up and down. “Lord Ainz wishes to meet the creature that has continued to keep us waiting.”

Steadily, you rose to your feet but the shaking sensation in your legs wouldn't stop. You were worried more than ever that you would collapse.

Reaching into the crib, Demiurge scooped up your daughter and wrapped her in the blanket she usually slept with. When she started to fuss, he shushed her sweetly.

“Ah,” Albedo began again, “I see my gift was put to use after all.”

So she made the blanket. The succubus was a woman of art as well? It surprised you as you merely assumed demons only delighted in tormenting the living.

“It was indeed, Albedo. I appreciate the gift, and I am sure my daughter does as well.” Demiurge stole a kiss from his child's cheek, rubbing her back to calm her so that there wouldn't be any interruptions when Ainz was to speak. “Let us be off. There's nothing else that truly needs to be brought with us.” He grabbed the handmade doll and snuggled it in between himself and his child in hopes to keep her company.

“Very well.” Her cat like eyes of gold stared you down. “Ready to depart, human?”

You weren't sure what to address her as. You knew her name, but was it polite to say it? Bowing, you nodded. She ordered you through the portal, taking up the rear as you all stepped through and to the other side.

The area and smells of the farm dissipated and you were surrounded in a lavish building that had dark marble decorating the halls and finely tended to furniture pieces and carpets that felt as though it belonged to a human king over a being of the dead. Was this truly a tomb or something else? An illusion, maybe?

“Just ahead is the Tenth Floor of Nazarick,” Albedo explained, motioning ahead down the hallway. “I will go onward and tell Lord Ainz Ooal Gown that you have both arrived.” She turned, seeming to glide across the dark maroon colored carpet as she made her way to the giant double doors ahead. When they opened, they moaned so loudly that it reverberated with a sort of unspoken respect as an eerie atmosphere took over.

“Remember, pet,” Demiurge whispered to you, “be respectful. Bow to him, flatter him, and do not speak unless spoken to.” He grabbed your chain and tugged gently. “Do not embarrass me, or I will be forced to enact your punishment later.”

A voice you didn't recognize boomed from the other side of the ornate doors. “Demiurge, come forward.”

The demon fixed his tie, taking the steps he needed forward as you took up the rear. The doors opened yet again and what was sitting at the end of the Tenth Floor was a Lich. Being as you were, the mere sensation of his powers left you nearly breathless. He was indeed powerful. Far more powerful than your Master.

He could kill you, and the way his eyes glowed a fiery red, you knew he would see to it himself if you didn't prove that you were worthy of his protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork is old and mine--one I am still proud of. ♥ Oof, work has been hella draining, but I did anticipate I would slow down writing when I went back. x'D Check my profile for more links as to where you can find me and or talk to me. ♥
> 
> Thank you for any and all forms of support~. You're lovely, and I appreciate you!
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: A Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	31. Chapter 31

The throne room was full of people and creatures you could scarcely say you recognized. Albedo, the raven haired succubus, was near the throne to the left of the Lich ruler, Ainz. Shalltear you managed to catch at the staircase as well off to the right with the young cross-dressing boy, Mare. Near Mare, however, was a similar looking dark elf who stood quite confidently with equally short blonde hair and bi-colored eyes (only the colors were swapped to be opposite of Mare who you could only assume was this dark elf's brother given how similar they looked).

Beside the twins was a large light-blue insect looking creature that huffed with a twitched of its mandibles, a mist expelling from some orifice area you couldn't see. It looked like no insect you had witnessed before but a combination of one—a mantis and an ant. The body itself looked to be plated but on his back you noticed two jagged glacier like creations, signifying the mist might have been frost. Within his four arms, was a rather impressive halberd kept firmly in his clutches. The multiple eyes were hard to gauge in where they were looking, but you noted that he was watching your every move... or was he looking at what was in your arms? It was hard to say as they were dark as night.

Your eyes glanced over to the left, noticing a line of...maids? For the most part, they appeared normal, minus the one with an unnerving looking mask that had fangs and awkwardly colored eyes of red and black. At one point, you could swear you saw her dumpling styled hair twitching like insect legs. The one with the golden spirals for tresses was giving you a rather nasty look with her blue eyes, which were almost endless in their depth. She appeared appalled by your very existence, even narrowing her sights to you upon your passing of where she stood.

There was another maid that was a bit interesting in terms of design. She was that of a Shetland Sheepdog about the head and even had its tail but the hands appeared human like and she was even standing on two legs like one. Her face was mostly obscured to you, but maybe there was something you were missing? All you could make sense of was a very obvious scar down the face, going from the top of the head down to the snout. Was she someone's devilish creation? On instinct, you glanced to Demiurge, wondering if he was responsible for that.

Beside her was an elderly looking man with a bushy white beard and well trimmed hair who had the appearance of a butler given his black tie, suit and white undershirt. Made sense. Even Ainz would need a butler to aid in him tasks about this tomb. Though, even Demiurge seemed to have the same attire. Were they both butlers in a way? You only knew that Demiurge ran that horrible farm to help produce scrolls for their causes. You weren't aware of what else he did beyond delight in the torturing and suffering of others.

There was an odd concern and confusion in the old expression of the nameless butler. His mouth was even agape at the sight of you both before he realized he was gawking, to which he silently coughed into his fist to stand back to attention with his arms behind his back. It were as though he mimicked the stance in which Demiurge took often with great ease.

There were three other beings that looked like demons. One would have easily passed for a handsome man had it not been for the fangs and obvious bat wings and horns. The helmet he wore was unnerving as multiple red eyes glistened on it, reminding you of a spider. The creature beside him was far bigger and intimidating, looking like a beast of hell through and through with its fiery wings and brown scale covered body. The horns upon its head were jagged, twisting forward, and the claws... they might as well have been several inches long. From this distance, you wouldn't be shocked if they nearly took up half your body in size. The female looking beast on the left had a raven like head with tight fitting bondage attire all over her form.

Demons... they had to be. You couldn't help but be concerned of their existence given the warning Demiurge gave you in regards to other demons seeing your daughter as frail and easy prey.

“Kneel,” Demiurge whispered to you before he dropped to one knee himself, placing his hand across his chest to lay his palm to rest on his wicked heart.

Your heart raced, turning from Demiurge to Ainz who waited impatiently for you to do the same. His eyes glowed in an unspoken warning, making you quickly find your place on your knees as you kept your daughter protected in your embrace.

 _Please, gods... be merciful...! Do not take my daughter from me again_ , you mentally pleaded.

The staff struck the ground, causing an unnerving resonating sound about the throne room. Even your newborn winced and softly whined to where you had to shush her. “Demiurge, I asked you here with your pet as I told you I would revive her if she died giving birth to your child. Regardless of this, I never said I would spare them both if you didn't explain to me what greatness they could bring to Nazarick.” He turned, gazing at the demon. “What good are these two to me?”

“My Lord, I captured this woman for the reasons I stated prior in our more private discussion. What I did not relay to you was the very reason why she wears the collar she does.” Demiurge raised his head, motioning towards where you were kneeling. You were too horrified to move or even bother to look about, but you heard the fabric of his clothing shift as he gestured. “When she came to my farm, yes, she was rebellious and had to be disciplined. However, her powers are far beyond that of a normal human insect's.”

“Oh?” Ainz sounded intrigued.

“From what I could discern when I trailed her for many moons, she was able to use spells up to tier eight. Given her gift, I am certain it would be easy to make her even more powerful with the proper discipline and encouragement.”

The throne room arose in whispers of disbelief. It was a rarity indeed for most humans to posses that power, but according to Demiurge, it was still common. The majority just chose to hide in worry of being pulled into the grips of war and conflict that none wanted.

“I would find that hard to believe,” you heard a woman snicker in the background. It wasn't Albedo and it wasn't the voice belonging to Shalltear either. It was a more sultry and almost unnerving female tone that tickled your senses. Maybe it was that blonde maid you saw earlier staring you down.

Ainz too was quiet, perhaps not trusting Demiurge's story for the time being. “You would have no reason to lie of this, but given the fact you have withheld this information, I must ask you remove her collar so that I may witness it myself.”

“At once, my Lord.” Demiurge took to his feet, urging you to stand as well. His hands went to the device and his eyes narrowed further (if that were possible). “Do not try anything funny, pet. You will not live if you do,” he whispered as a warning.

What spell at that level could you do that wouldn't harm anybody? You shifted your daughter over to her father before thinking up something befitting all things considered. Outstretching your hand, you uttered, “Dimensional lock.” With the spell triggered, the light expanded from your palm and the weight of its ability was felt by all of those in Nazarick.

Seeing you use that spell, the devil's grin twitched. You weren't even sure why, but he was pleased to see of all tier eight spells, you mastered _**that**_ one.

The Lich leaned forward all the more, cupping his jagged chin in his clutches. “Mm, interesting. I know of a few humans who use high tier magic, but they were unfit to be given the blessing of my protection seeing as they were unpredictable in many ways.” He leaned back into the throne, motioning at Demiurge. “Place it back on her. _You!_ ”

Knowing he was possibly speaking of yourself, you turned when the collar snapped back into place. “Your...Your Majesty...?” you stuttered. Your heart thumped a painful rhythm again. For sure, you thought you'd be sick.

“What is your name?”

“Mm... y/n... y/n...ummm...” What was your last name again? It was bad enough that you were not allowed to use your first name or even hear it at the farm for so long, but you never even bothered to say it to Demiurge. Perhaps he saw it as trivial. Still, you had it for so many years of your damn life. How was it that you couldn't even recall it? It felt... _stolen_.

Noticing that you were trying to recall your last name, the demon interjected swiftly. “Forgive her, Lord Ainz, but when she was at my farm for quite some time, she hardly even said her first name or allowed to even covet it. The fact she even knows that part of her name is a shock to me. If she has that last name at all, it's not something she was exposed to for a time. She has perhaps forgotten it.”

Ainz raised his hand as if to excuse the remark. “Very well. Y/N, what feelings do you have for your owner and the father of your child? How do you feel about being in the Great Tomb of Nazarick?” A single eye lit up an ominous red yet again in one of the empty sockets. “Answer honestly. I will know if you are lying.”

Honestly? You turned to Demiurge who stared you down hard. Whether he wanted you to lie to his face or not was a mystery. He would know if you were lying as well given the clothing on your form. Turning and gazing about the throne room, you felt all eyes were on you, and it was so unnerving. What could you say? The truth, yes, but the truth could see you and your daughter killed... You would gladly die, but not your baby. She deserved a chance to live.

“Regarding both, I am horrified, your Majesty,” you answered, tears began to obscure your vision as you spoke in desperation. “I've been raped, beaten, drugged, caged, humiliated, and experimented on, but... but...” A pause as your voice began to crack. Palms to your face, you did your all to hide the intense mixture of emotions you felt rushing you all at once. “...but, just as you said, Lord Demiurge has not given any reason to lie to me either. He could have easily seen me done away with, but he hasn't, because he loves me. I know he does. I know he does...” The second time you said it, it was hard to be as proud about it, leaving the words shriveled and dried upon your tongue. “...I just cannot say, as a human, that it is easy for me to comprehend his ways of love, and I've grown to resent him and fear him.”

“You would see his downfall and mine?” Ainz questioned.

“Never yours, your Majesty,” you quickly interjected. “You have done nothing to harm me. However...” Reluctantly, you turned to Demiurge who was watching you with a frown that was hard to decipher. There were so many times the demon expressed his admiration for you, but you knew it was nature that urged him to love you. Could you excuse all of the bad things he did for the fraction of good he showed you? Even as much as you loved the daughter he gave you, there was no guarantee her life would be easy. With this child, you were now forcefully bonded to him all the more, and deep down, he knew that. No doubt he was grinning on the inside. “I..I....”

“Enough,” Ainz ordered with a wave of his hand. “Y/N, understand that if you wish to do harm to any in Nazarick, you are laying a hand on me and something that I hold dear. It appears the time you have spent with Demiurge is one that is riddled with dubiety, and you have been left without a means of knowing how to respond to your heart's desires. Even in your eyes, I sense there's a buried part of you that admires him far more than you say.”

You glanced away, not wishing for something such as that to be said. All that boiled at the surface was a mixture of confusion and malice. There was a part of you that wasn't even sure how you'd respond if someone did hurt or kill the father to your daughter. How was it this being could sense this in you but you couldn't even reach for it in the pit of your darkened heart at that very moment?

“My Lord,” Demiurge interjected yet again, “humans are feeble minded beings. You know this and have witnessed it firsthand. As I even said before, I am working on her discipline, but she has merely been a bit stubborn. When we first met, she swore an alliance to you and I both, and she has even since sold her soul to me to save a mere human child.” He shifted his glasses up the slope of his nose. “If you would be so inclined, I would offer she remains here at Nazarick on the Seventh Floor with myself and the other demons where you can monitor her as well as our daughter if you continue to have your doubts about them and my ability to keep them under my control.”

“She is a human, and your child is a hybrid, Demiurge,” Ainz reminded the demon. “We don't know what your daughter can manage as far as fire resistance, but a human woman won't be able to endure the temperatures on that floor without aid.”

“I will find an alternative to this problem. You need not worry.”

It was Albedo's turn to be confused as she voiced her concerns. “And where should she and the young one be put till then?”

There was a heavy silence that filled the air till Ainz spoke. “She'll stay in one of the guest rooms on the Ninth Floor.” He turned to the archdevil. “Demiurge, you will relay your plans to me after we discover what your child's stats are.”

“Understood, my Lord.”

Again, the staff struck the marble flooring as Ainz spoke loudly for all to hear. “All of you in Nazarick are to understand that y/n and her daughter are under protection in my name until I deem otherwise. Treat them with respect and defend them on my behalf if I am unable. Are there any objections?”

When there was mere silence, Albedo spoke for everyone. “No, Lord Ainz. We have heard your words and bow to your command. Y/N will be respected and Demiurge's daughter shall find reprieve here.” The echo of agreement filled the room even if you could hear excitement more in some than others.

 _Demiurge's daughter? She is mine as well_ , you thought. She began to get fussy again since the loud sound was so unpleasant to her ears. Seeing as Demiurge held her, you reached over to shush her softly.

“Demiurge, y/n,” Ainz spoke, gazing down at you both with black sockets. He motioned his skeletal fingers inward. “Bring her to me.”

Come closer? You looked to Demiurge who was more than excited to do so. His metal tail moved to and fro as he ascended the stairs before you to offer the newborn to the powerful magic caster. Coming up behind Demiurge, you kept your fear in check, but deep down you wanted to rip your child from this Overlord's clutches as you didn't trust this Ainz.

Ainz was quiet. Being a skeleton that was constantly in a state of wicked grinning, it made him impossible to read. He curled his index finger, allowing the infant to be encouraged to grapple on. She did so while softly whining as she was no doubt hungry. She hadn't eaten in a few hours, and you knew it was getting close for that time.

The Lich lowered his head. He was acting melancholy. It was so odd to witness in a being that was built up to be so wicked and cruel. Why was he so upset?

“She reminds me a bit of him,” Ainz said rather cryptically.

“Ah, her archdevil legs and black horns to be do look like Lord Ulbert's, I agree,” Demiurge said with a bit of pride in that statement. “But, Lord Ainz, you did say we were all children of our creators. Perhaps that may very well be why she looks that way.”

A genuine laugh resonated from the ruler of Nazarick. “Perhaps that is so. Does she not have a name?”

“None yet. I gave that responsibility to my pet, but she has yet to choose one.”

“You lack inspiration?” Ainz questioned as he now was turning his gaze to you.

You stumbled about in your brain first before finding it within yourself to respond. “I-I didn't want to give her a name that was unfitting of her father's greatness, my Lord.” It was hard to say that, but it was as close to the truth you could muster.

Keeping her in his arms, Ainz took to his feet. The raven-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges flowing about as he moved like that of a true ruler. “Come. I must show you where you'll be living till Demiurge or myself can find a way to have it not be your death on the Seventh Floor of Nazarick. We also need to discern her stats.”

Albedo as well turned and traveled behind Ainz as he escorted you through the halls of Nazarick, Demiurge following as well.

You kept your eyes so firmly on the Lich and what you could make out of your baby in his arms that you didn't truly pay attention to the hallways and doors taken to make it to the room that would be yours for an undisclosed period of time. At the door, Ainz opened it and revealed a well furnished bedroom that was far superior than the bed you had at the farm let alone your own home. The bed was as simple as your one back home but still was impressive in its ornate wooden base design. The covers even looked like they were imported from some far away kingdom you knew not the name of.

“Now,” Ainz began as he made his way over to the bed in the room to place your infant daughter down on the comfortable looking covers, “Let us see what we can discover about her abilities as she grows older and the talent tree opens for her.”

Albedo moved forward then, taking the wrist of the newborn with a gentle smile. “I apologize if this hurts, little one,” she cooed. “It'll only for a moment.” She reached through a portal that you had seen Demiurge use on occasions himself to pull items through it. A syringe was brought through as she pricked at the little girl's finger, pulling some of the blood she required to run an unknown test into the vial. The prick was enough to upset your newborn as she wailed.

Seeing such a thing, you threatened to bolt towards your daughter only to have Demiurge grab your shoulder to keep you in place. “Nobody is going to harm her, pet.”

“Upset by a mere prick is not a good sign of her physical attributes,” Albedo warned. “If she were physically stronger, she wouldn't have taken notice of it.”

 _She's just a baby!_ you thought to yourself in upset. Every time you threatened to go to her side, Demiurge tightened his grip on your shoulder to hold you in place.

Triggering some unknown mechanism to you, a nearly translucent projection showed up the moment the phial was removed and placed into a small device with all kinds of odd buttons and small screens you couldn't make sense of. The projection was a data card that all of the creatures in Nazarick apparently had, each detailing stats and the like. Because the new being was unknown, there was no photo, no biography, and no name listed.

When Demiurge removed his hand from you, you hurried over to your sobbing child and picked her up in your arms to soothe her. “I know you're hungry, sweetie. Just a moment,” you whispered as part of her upset was obviously her not being fed.

Demiurge took notice of the stats—some already available and some grayed out but still achievable as she grew and leveled. “Ah, so she does indeed have a high resistance to fire damage.”

“Yes, and apparently a few in the other elements as well,” Albedo added with relief. The others were only at a 30 percent deduction unlike fire that was at 100 percent.

Ainz mused aloud, “Interesting...Seems her archdevil and imp stats are already accessible.” He motioned to the screen, showing that the levels were unlocked. “In the game, imp was needed to be raised to ten levels first before someone could unlock an archdevil.”

“Well, she was born of myself, my Lord. I suppose it would make certain things different,” Demiurge explained.

“Indeed, but we're also not in YGGDRASIL anymore either, so I suppose some stats can be jumbled depending on if someone was born with them or not. Even her base stats in regards to defense, attack, and the like are already predetermined. I am uncertain if there is a way to change them in the future.”

Game? YGGDRASIL? What were they all talking about? It made absolutely no sense to you. It was there you did your best to see through the small crowd to get a better look at these stats they were discussing.

**Name** : (Not Available)

 **Level** : 1

 **Job** : (Not Available)

 **Alignment** : (Not Available)

 **Sense of Justice** : 0

 **Racial Level** : Imp / Archdevil / Human / Other (Hidden)

 **Job Level** : (Unlockable) – Priestess / Shadow Dancer / Chaos / Demonic Essence / Shapeshifter / Armor Mage / Miko Princess of Darkness

 **Passive Abilities** : Fire resistance: 100% / Nature resistance: 30% / Ice resistance: 30% / Arcane resistance 30% / Resistance to mind control spells (Unlockable).

Max HP to be unlocked: 2 / 60

Max MP to be unlocked: 5 / 100

Max Physical Attack to be unlocked: 4 / 90

Max Physical Defense to be unlocked: 1 / 55

Max Agility to be unlocked: 1 / 58

Max Magic Attack to be unlocked: 4 / 90

Max Magic Defense to be unlocked: 1 / 50

Resistance: 100 / 100

Max Special to be unlocked: 3 / 80

Demiurge cupped his chin in thought. “Shapeshifter is grayed out like all the rest. So she will be able to transform into different things in time if I train her as she grows. She has high magic and physical attack powers to be discovered in her leveling if the right courses are taken.”

“Sense of justice...?” You muttered aloud, confused by the very concept this device would know such a thing just by merely having someone's blood put into a weird contraption.

“Every being in Nazarick has a data card such as this in the digital library,” Albedo explained as her hands folded properly before her frilled white gown. “The alignment lets us know where they fall on the good, neutral, and evil scale.”

You weren't certain of the word _digital_ seeing as it was rarely used in the New World. You could only assume that's what this weird magical projection was. “I imagine everybody here is evil by some degree then,” you commented in nervousness. Even in the throne room it felt like they were all angrily staring you down minus only a few who were merely there being tight-lipped.

“Not truly so,” Demiurge added, his arms resting behind his back. “There are some who are good-natured even if they fall on a neutral divide. If Lord Ainz orders them to attack, they will do so without mercy; even if their alignment tells them to be kind to others or ignore their existence.”

It was then you recalled the mage's warning—that it would be wise to try and counterbalance Demiurge's soon to be twisted upbringing of his own daughter, or she could easily fall on his scale of pure evil.

“A name would be better suited for the child,” Ainz spoke as the screen vanished once he took into account how strong your baby would become. “That way, it will be easier to locate her information in the future as she grows.”

“Oh, umm...” You glanced about, noting how your child was sucking on your clothes where she knew your nipple was. Gently, you maneuvered her away from the wet spot she was creating as the milk wasn't getting to her. When she threatened to whine, you knew she couldn't wait anymore. Assuming they were finished with checking on her, you exposed your breast for her to latch onto without any aid. “I-I'll think of something before the day is over, my Lord. I promise.”

Ainz turned to the succubus. “Albedo, let us leave them be. Demiurge, once you're able, speak with me in private as I instructed of you prior.”

“Of course, my Lord.” The two said in unison; however, the way Albedo spoke such a sentence, it sounded almost lustful. Even an obvious blush could be seen appearing on her pale cheeks as she turned and took her leave of the room.

When the room fell to silence, you weren't even sure what to say. You were forced to be honest in that throne room, and you pretty much implied you were excited for the idea of Demiurge's downfall. What could you say now? Maybe it was all the emotions that were just coming to a breaking point after being put on the spot like that. You felt... _**bad**_ now that you thought about it with a clearer head. Ever since you were taken in by him, your feelings were becoming nothing but a jumbled mess that you couldn't even begin to sort out. At times, you wanted him dead on the floor. Others, you would sooner die yourself than see your life without him. It was... odd and so unlike you from the time you first endured his ways of _love_.

“I... I'm sorry, Master,” you apologized, closing your eyes to prevent yourself from being emotional once more.

“Mm?”

“I said some awful things in there, and I shouldn't have.”

Demiurge was quiet and eerily still. Soon his tail flicked and he moved forward to close the distance between you two. “You are battling with yourself over who truly gave you love, showed you compassion, and offered you the child you so wanted.” His palm rested on his chest, the wicked grin upturning and stretching unrealistically upon his features. “I have asked you time and time again, pet: have I not been fair? I asked you to do something, and you disobeyed. When you did, I punished you. When you acted as I asked, did I ever lay a hand on you?”

“No,” you answered, your body shaking as you sighed. Realizing it would be better to sit down and feed your daughter, you did so as you took to the nearby Victorian looking love-seat.

“When you were carrying our baby, did I not feed you, treat you with caution, and cloth you properly to make sure it went well?”

Your lower lip hung dejectedly, thinking back on your former husband who was fine to make you endure hell while you were expecting. “Y-Yes, you did...”

“Have I touched our child or you in any manner other than in a show of respect and love since you've given birth?”

Your heart felt weighed down by grief, making you regret the words earlier all the more. “No, Master.. you haven't. You've been a wonderful father to our daughter so far, and I know you will continue to be.”

He tilted his head to the side, curious. “And not a loving and wonderful mate?”

A hushed gasp left you breathless. He had done everything he could to see you walk again, to keep you alive even when intruders managed to make it onto the farm and threatened to kill you just for housing a demonic child, to give you some form of love and attention even if it was a type you weren't used to and had difficulty excusing because of his race. Even as it were where he lived here in this tomb, he wanted you to live with him, and he would find that answer one way or another. He was a demon in love with a human. He wanted you to love him in return, and when you declined, he acted out in anger to no doubt disguise his heartbreak.

“You are an amazing and loving mate, Master...” You turned, your eyes shining as they threatened to pool over in tears. “You have shown me love when nobody else would.” The words were quaking, trembling in a slumberous whisper there in the lavishly designed room.

Demiurge took to one knee in front of where you sat, motioning one of your hands into his own to hold it. “And?” he urged. “Am I not worthy of being granted your love?”

You used your other hand to cradle your daughter closer to your breast as a frail gasp managed to choke itself from your chest once more. “I love you, Master.”

Being cautious in his movement, Demiurge inched closer to your lips. Still acting on reflex, you tried to pull away but he gave you a rather stern look to order you to be still as he tenderly cupped your chin to aid you in doing as he so mutely commanded. Again, he inched closer to where you could taste his breath on your lips. You knew what he wanted, but you waited on him to do it. In the past you had tried, but he didn't seem to care for how you did it. Finally, he closed the gap between you as he tilted his head and rested his lips upon yours.

Your heart leapt into your throat as you felt his fangs just try to graze your lower lip in his attempted kiss. He was savoring your balmy breath as he muffled a hum of content, his longer than average tongue trailing over your oral barrier to encourage you to comply further.

Without words being uttered, you listened and opened your mouth to his request to taste of him in a deeper way. Your lips even closed down upon his tongue to taste of his saliva all the better before a knock interrupted you both.

Demiurge pulled away, using his fingertips to dab away the saliva that you caused. “Come in,” he spoke on your behalf, taking to his feet.

The door opened and the giant bug like creature from before, the twin dark elves, and Shalltear made their way inside.

“Demiurge,” the insect began, his voice low and rather intimidating in its reverberance about the room, “We. Came. To. See. The. Young. Child.” The cold air again expelled from some unseen opening in the bug. It was in that moment you felt the world getting rather frigid, and you started to shake. Your daughter, however, was just fine and ignored the presence of the frost like aura this creature seemed to have.

“Ah,” Demiurge began, noting your discomfort, “Cocytus, it would be wise to keep at a distance. I can bring her to you, but y/n is still a human. Your aura could kill her.”

It pained you to be so weak, but you hadn't truly raised far beyond in your magic dealings in quite some time. You were focusing on resurrection and manipulation spells to use for a demon sacrifice and let the others lay to waste as well as ignore your leveling.

When your daughter was finished nursing, you aided her in expelling the air that made her uncomfortable before handing her to her father. Demiurge scooped her up carefully in his arms, keeping Albedo's handmade blanket about her firmly just in case the resistance to ice was too low that it could upset her.

The giant bug named Cocytus opened his arms underneath the upper ones, letting Demiurge lay her to rest there. The upper arms were intent to interact with her seeing as she was alert and active. “How. Wonderful. She. Is. Ah. To. Finally. Be. An. Uncle!” he cheered with great excitement as his large mandibles clicked together, another form of mist burst forth like steam. “We. Are. Here. For. You. Young. One.” Cocytus curled his finger near her cheek to caress the dark skin. “You. Are. With. Us. Now.”

“Someone in Nazarick that's younger than us,” the twin to Mare cheered. From the sound of the voice, they were apparently a female who just looked to be dressed as a young boy.

“I-Is she, umm...i-is she going to become a Floor Guardian?” Mare questioned, clutching his staff close to his chest.

“I am not certain,” said Demiurge. “With how vast the grip of the Sorcerer Kingdom is at current, I would like her to rule the skies with me when she's old enough; y/n as well when the time comes.”

The dark elf sister smugly grinned as she wrapped her arms behind her head with a mischievous tilt. “Kinda hard to do that when your wife is grounded.”

It was a bit of a cruel thing to say, but you didn't have it in you to retaliate. From what you could vaguely sense, this dark elf too was quite powerful for her age.

“Aura,” Demiurge scolded, revealing the twin to Mare's name for you. “There are thoughts I have yet to act upon, and I will when the time is right. To further add: she is not my wife as of yet, but my breeding partner and mate.”

“Don t quite see the difference myself,” Shalltear chuckled against her fingers. “I will say, Albedo was quite furious that you were able to produce an heir before herself.”

The devil was quiet, noting something in the way Shalltear spoke that seemed to give her away. “So it was you who spoke of this?” You witnessed as the vampire gulped and caught herself best she was able with a nervous laugh. “Shalltear...” Demiurge's voice sounded in warning, “...While I am aware there are moments our Lord Ainz is omniscient, I was certain that it had to have been someone who explained what was going on with me and my partner to have him be aware of y/n and what I was hoping to accomplish.”

“Ooh, don't look at me like that,” she insisted, glancing away from the devil to avoid his narrowing gaze. “Honestly, you should have seen the look on Albedo's face when she found out what your true intentions were with this human. She couldn't stand the thought of anybody but her being the first to have a child in Nazarick, and she holed herself up in her bedroom for days.”

Demiurge sighed, massaging his forehead; though he seemed to get easily distracted by Cocytus cooing and trying to get your daughter to laugh or smile. “It would be wise to let y/n and my daughter rest. They've both had a long day.” He ventured over to Cocytus, opening his arms to accept his child back. “You can play with her more later. They both have to settle.”

It was an odd display. Demiurge was seemingly a different being all together with these other creatures of Nazarick. He was like any other man you would have encountered out in the Roble Holy Kingdom. Perhaps atmosphere and company could make someone act better.

The giant insect waved goodbye to your child with a single finger. “Be. Well. Little. One.”

“But, umm...wha-what are you going to call her?” Mare asked.

The devil turned and gazed at you. “That's up to y/n to decide. I offered her the chance.”

When you were given your baby back, you looked down at her and then back to her father. “You said she has a high fire resistance?”

Demiurge nodded. “Because I do. I am immune to any and all fire damage, because I am a demon who specializes in the usage of the fires of hell and chaos.”

You did recall he wanted you under his control because you smelled of fire and brimstone. He was indeed a demon that enjoyed controlling and using flame to destroy or torture his enemies. If the Seventh Floor, that was made of magma to your knowledge was his playground, you could see where this was going.

“Pyra, then,” you muttered, causing a hum of curiousness to fill the air. “Pyra will be her name.” It was the only name you could think of that could satisfy her father and keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to take a small break from fanfiction writing. I don't want to burn myself out or others in regards to my fics. x”D Besides, I have a Demiurge/OC NSFW comic I kind of put on hold way back in May and only recently pumped out another page. I really want to get a few more done as well as work on some private works regarding stories (novels mostly that'll go up on Wattpad). My dear OC Oreana who has been with me since 1993 also needs a few reference sheets done as I realize I've not really gone out of my way to make her attire(s) in the novel she'll be put in when I get the courage to write that down the line. ♥
> 
> Oof, how many times am I going to edit this chapter? lol I can't say. I keep finding problems. Anyways, the data sheet is obviously not canon as far as I know, and I'm just verbal barfing fan-canon into this. I also know in WoW there was a way to have 100% resistance to all types of elements listed if you stocked up on certain resistance stuff, so I put it in here, just showing that 100/100 meant obviously that she was max in one of the fields, but the others are not at their highest potential but probably could the more she leveled/aged. We'll see, I guess. x'D
> 
> if you're interested in keeping up with my shenanigans, you can check my profile for a list of places to do so as well as use the links below~.
> 
> Thanks for any and all kudos, comments, and bookmarks. You're lovely~!
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: A Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	32. Chapter 32

You weren't introduced to everybody right away. If anything, the months that passed were a steady trickle in and out of servants belonging to Ainz showing their interest in the baby more so than yourself— _ **mostly**_. The butler you recalled from the throne room, Sebas Tian, seemed very interested in you personally for reasons you were unaware of and even the woman named Yuri Alpha was intent to question if you were being taken care of if she ever happened to stop by.

Demiurge was often busy...so busy, in fact, you found yourself without him most of the time. It was oddly upsetting not having his presence as often as you once did. There were moments you craved his touch and others where you were fine to be without it. It was so hard to explain your wants and needs of him to even yourself.

What was going on with your heart? What had the devil truly done to you?

There was a gentle knock at the door and a man's voice spoke from the other side. “Y/N, may I come in?”

It was that butler again, Sebas. You were beginning to recognize the voice after nearly six months in Nazarick. Pyra had just finished nursing and was now rubbing her head against your chest. It was a bit curious why she would do that. It was as if she was trying to intentionally jab you with her stubby horns, and it made you concerned. Regardless, you got yourself decent and called back to him.

“Come in, Sebas Tian.”

The door opened, the butler holding with great ease a tray of food in the other hand. It was a magnificent balancing act on his part, but just as the other creatures in Nazarick, he seemed to be molded with perfection. “Just Sebas, y/n, if you don't mind.”

“O-Oh... _Right_.” He had requested that of you before, but it was so hard to remember. Grabbing onto Pyra's little hand, you did your best to keep her still. Her tail thumped against your leg as you were sitting on the bed with her, too fearful to move beyond the room you were gifted. “Forgive me. I never know who to address who as. Lady Albedo insists at times I never say her name, but if I must, to refer to her as a queen, the twins don't mind if I use their names without titles and neither do you or Yuri Alpha... Lady Shalltear requests I bow in her presence and address her as royalty too... Demi...mmm... well, my Master has always asked of me to refer to him as such.”

Sebas placed the tray of food down at the center table between the ornate Victorian crafted sofas. The moment he caught your terrified pause in almost letting Demiurge's name slip, he opened his eyes with a curious frown that his white, bushy beard nearly hid. “Lord Demiurge asked of such, did he?”

Pyra continued to rub her head against your chest, being forceful nearly every time she headbutted you. "Stop that, sweetheart,” you pleaded, trying to ease the aggressive movements she made. Already you were in pain from the milk you were storing for her and this was just adding to it. “That hurts mommy.”

Your daughter's black eyes glanced up in your direction, her face contorted into a warning of sadness. You could only assume it was her trying to be playful or adjusting to the horns on her head, but you weren't sure. In the past few days, you hadn't a chance to speak with Demiurge personally of the matter as he would slip in to check on his daughter and you and then slip back out to other dealings. The moment the squeaky cry erupted from her mouth, you shushed her while rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her before turning back to the conversation with the butler.

“I've not spoken his name in nearly two years, Sebas.” A sigh passed your lips as your brow furrowed. “I would like to say it, but he's trapped me in this deal where if I dare speak to him as an equal, I will be punished.”

The seemingly old looking man shifted his gaze down at the baby in your arms. “Curious...” Sebas stroked his beard, as he pondered something in private. The mere word on its own sounded confused but also upset. It was odd to have someone vaguely voice a hint of concern all things considered. “It would be wise of you to eat at the very least while he is away on Lord Ainz's orders, y/n.”

It was kind of this man but also odd. Demiurge had his own rules and regulations put in place in regards to you, but Sebas seemed to go out of his way to undermine them even if you warned the butler it could get him and yourself in trouble. Wiping away Pyra's tears as she calmed a little bit, you moved over to one of the Victorian loveseats to admire the meal that was mostly made of cooked rice and a few steamed vegetables—thankfully, not a single piece of meat was in sight. A part of you was starting to cringe at the very idea of ever seeing it again and not knowing the source.

“Thank you, Sebas.”

Noting your difficulty in trying to keep Pyra still while desiring to eat, the dragonoid in disguise opened his arms. “I can assist you in taking over the care of the small one while you eat, my dear.”

Help? He actually wanted to help you? Pyra never was really held by Sebas all that often, so you were a bit worried to hand her over. Would she cause problems? You did need two hands to eat as Pyra was a bit of a curious one and quite mobile. “H-Here, and thank you. She's been a bit fussy lately, so you might have a bit of trouble with her. For that, I apologize.”

Pyra squirmed for a little bit in Sebas' arms, but the butler was quick to calm her as he wiggled his gloved finger in front of her face to keep her occupied. Seeing the finger, she instinctively went for it, snapping her gums before Sebas snagged one of the dolls her father had crafted for her. Her small grasp took to the doll eagerly though her mouth went right for the fabric crafted arm and began to chew on it.

“Ah, I see what the problem is.” The old man smiled. It held such a kind and radiating warmth behind it that you weren't used to. “She is teething, y/n, so she's in discomfort as of right now. Her fangs are growing in.”

“Oh dear,” you whispered after finishing a few bites of food. “Do we have anything in this tomb to make the pain easier on her?”

Sebas hummed aloud in thought. “I can find something to relieve the pain. If it comes to it, I'll discuss the situation with Lord Demiurge upon his return from the Roble Holy Kingdom.”

“What of the headbutting? I don't know why she keeps doing that.”

“Could be any reason.” Sebas gently massaged the back of her head, hoping to soothe whatever pain she could be in. “She very well could be adjusting to knowing she has horns on her head. You can always discuss the matter with your husband upon his return.”

Hearing that title, you looked away. Honestly, even Demiurge rebuked it when Aura brought it up before, but he expressed some interest in the 'human custom' of marriage. But could you imagine yourself in a binding relationship with him beyond what you had? A deal had you trapped, but without a law binding you to him, a part of your human subconscious said you were still free from him in some way.

It was the only comfort you had for some time when you felt cornered in his demented prison on the farm.

Sebas noted your concern, one eye glancing in your direction while the other seemed to stay hidden behind blackness. “Something the matter, y/n?”

“I don't know how he'd feel about being referred to as my husband,” you expressed, nervousness rattled your words as you gripped onto the enchanted attire he made for you. “Even he told the young Aura that I'm just his breeding partner and mate.”

“Oooh,” Sebas elongated the word. “Is there a difference between husband and mate then?”

There truly wasn't in your mind, but in a creatures' that wasn't human, perhaps there was more there than you could understand personally. “You'd have to ask him, Sebas. I am afraid that's beyond my right to do so.” You turned, continuing with the meal in front of you. For whatever reason, your stomach was starting to become full on the emotions engorging within you. “Sebas... may I ask a personal question?”

He could hear the sorrow in the melody of your words, making him turn to attention. “Of course, y/n. What is on your mind?”

The fork in your possession tinked onto the side of the metal plate. “You've worked with my Master for a while, have you not?”

Sebas' bushy brow twitched. “Mm?”

“What I guess I'm getting at is you know him better than anybody, yes?”

“To an extent, y/n, but keep in mind that we all have our fair share of secrets,” he explained, rocking Pyra in his arms. “Is there something you desired to know of him? I can offer what insight I can.”

“What kind of man is he?” It was a broad question, but you wanted to know who he was. Was he actually a decent man or the monster you had led yourself to believe he was from the beginning?

Sebas paused and was silent for a time. His blue-eyes shifted elsewhere, perhaps to find an answer that would be most fitting. “Lord Demiurge is a demon, y/n, and I wonder if you truly wish of me to go deeper than that. While I am at odds with how he chooses to treat humans, it would ill behoove me to speak wrongly of him.”

So there were some in Nazarick who actually had a positive outlook? You were told, but you scarcely believed it to be true. “You both think differently, I wager?”

“We were made by the Forty-One Supreme Beings of Nazarick, y/n,” Sebas went onward to say. “My creator, Lord Touch Me, did scarcely get along with Lord Demiurge's creator, Lord Ulbert Alain Odle. Because of this, I am no doubt certain Lord Ulbert had Demiurge act as an opposition to me and my creator's behavior of justice.”

They were created? These beings were raised with magic? How did this work?

“Regardless of this, I still respect Lord Demiurge's opinions in regards to the battlefield as he is our Defense Combat Specialist of Nazarick and knows very well how to lay out a plan so our kingdom doesn't fall but grows.” As Pyra had settled in his arms and was occupied with chewing on the doll, he stroked his beard once more. “I will say...Lord Demiurge is a man who delights in the _beauty_ of mental and physical torture when it comes to lesser beings.” It was hard for Sebas to say beauty at all. You could hear how he struggled, but he was trying not to be outwardly opposed to the man he worked under. “The moment I saw you enter with a child he produced with you, I have to say I was dumbfounded, y/n. He would never have gone out of his way to do such a thing unless something compelled him to.”

An odd warmth radiated on your body. It was unnatural, but you hadn't thought to focus on it for long. Your fingers curled upon the revealing attire that bound you. “Tell me something else, Sebas...” Your words drifted as you battled with the question you wished to ask. When your courage found you, you turned back to the butler. “Would you risk your life for him?”

“Gladly so,” Sebas answered without hesitation.

The swift response was not something you were expecting, making the air about you thin for some reason. “Wh-Why? You just said you both don't get along, and you're opposed to his views on lesser beings.”

“But he's a member of Nazarick, and his downfall could easily mean our own in time,” Sebas explained. “I may not agree with his methods, y/n, but he is someone I would trust with my life. If it will put your heart at ease, I will happily say he would do the same for me if it came to it. Maybe he himself wouldn't personally come to my defense, but he would devise a plan to rescue me.”

A sigh quivered past your lips as you turned back to the food, not feeling all that hungry any longer.

Noting your response, Sebas hummed in confusion. “The answer was not satisfactory, my dear?”

“I'm just... confused.” You embraced yourself, wondering how to make sense of your emotions if those around you couldn't even tell you one compelling good or bad thing about Demiurge that could clear things up. “He's caused so much damage to me personally that I just...” You lowered your head, fighting back the tears that dared to try and mar your complexion.

“Y/N,” Sebas began with a heartfelt sigh, “from what I could discern back in the throne room, you were his victim for a while. I don't doubt that he did horrible things to you, but...” He paused, looking at the ceiling to collect his thoughts. “...How shall I put this?” Sebas mused aloud. “He is, again, a demon, y/n. Their methods of love and upbringing of those they desire aren't always the most pure and noble of intentions, but it is their way. Even you yourself insisted he meant well and possibly loved you, yes?”

“I'm just...” The tears couldn't be held back then, and they began to cascade down your cheeks. “There are some nights I lie awake wondering if he's okay and if he'll come back to us. I hate to admit this, but yes—I do miss him and want him beside me. However, there are also some moments I am reminded of what he did to make me get this trapped in his clutches, and I start to fear and loath him. It's like I have two voices in my head—one is telling me I cannot live without him and the other is telling me to risk it all and just run away with my daughter.”

The butler was quiet, noting Pyra who continued to gum all over the doll in her possession. Sebas looked from her to you. Maybe it was a trick of the lights or something, but you swore both his eyes were hidden behind blackness. “Y/N, you know if you break his heart, he will not take kindly to it.” The way he spoke such a thing, you felt an eerie heaviness in the air. “I will offer that warning to you now. Do not cross him. Even if I wish I could, I can only say and do so much to protect you if you harm him emotionally. Do _not_ cross him.”

The last statement uttered came across as a firm and final warning. It made a sickening chill run down your spine. “He doesn't like me lying about my feelings for him.”

“Then I am saddened to say you need to do your all to remind yourself of all the good he's done so that your anger and resentment can be clouded over and be turned to love,” Sebas insisted. However, his tone suggested he hated to enforce that mentality on you. When the heaviness in the air continued to labor you both, the dragonoid in disguise of a human turned to the meal. “It is getting cold. You best finish it before Lord Demiurge arrives.”

You knew it was for the better you did. Who knew what mood the demon would return in. Maneuvering the fork back into your possession, you started to slowly eat again. “What is he doing?”

“Conquering the Roble Holy Kingdom, y/n.”

Hearing your old kingdom brought up, you panicked and felt your entire body go numb. “R-Roble...?”

“Lord Demiurge was successful in conquering the northern area not too long ago but not the southern. He has plans to make it so we control both.” Sebas' brow wrinkled all the more at your nervousness. “You lived there, I am to assume?”

“Y-Yes,” you stuttered, wondering how to even feel knowing your home was going to be destroyed by that demon. “Master told me he would frequent the kingdom just to get the people he needed for his farm.”

Sebas glanced back down at Pyra who was starting to squirm again in his grasp. He shushed her, rocking the hybrid once more. “I suppose he got in undetected using the spell [Disguise Self], but I could be incorrect in that assumption.”

You recalled the mage warning you that others had explained their parts of the world had fallen and it was all thanks to Demiurge and Lord Ainz. “Tell me, Sebas, what has been conquered so far?”

“I'm afraid that—.”

Before he could even hope to finish, the door opened without so much as a knock, and Demiurge entered into the room in his imp form. The door was opened with such force that it startled you. It made one curious if he was listening outside.

“Sebas, I thought I informed you that I would be minding y/n's food and the like,” the demon said, resting his arms behind his back. There was a harboring resentment indeed that you could just hear barred behind Demiurge's tone.

“Forgive me, Lord Demiurge,” Sebas apologized with a bow. “However, considering the frail condition she is still in, I thought it wise to feed her as often as possible so that Lady Pyra would have what she herself needed to eat.”

The imp form was very stoic. It lacked expression beyond the normal frog-like appearance, and seeing as the mouth remained in a firmly fit grin with the eyes gazing seemingly in odd directions, you couldn't tell if he was frustrated or not. Only the tone of his words could give any clue to you and even then, Demiurge disguised that well on occasions. “You do not trust me to take care of my own pet, Sebas?” His head tilted to the side. “Perhaps you should tend to your own over mine, or has she grown to bore you?”

Sebas' firm stance tightened, doing his all not to vocally respond to the comment that obviously upset him. “Very well.” He moved to your side, offering your daughter back to you. “I must be off, y/n. Take care.” His arms folded behind his back as he took his leave of the room.

You would have thanked him, but you were scared to in front of Demiurge. If anything, you felt silence was your better option. With the two of you alone, you weren't sure how Pyra would handle seeing her father in his imp form. He never had a reason to masquerade in it before, so why was he now?

The red eyes turned to you and your grip on your child tightened. “You might frighten her if you approach as that, Master.”

He chuckled to himself. “You think so?” Moving closer to where you sat, he opened his large four-fingered claws to ask for his daughter.

You hesitated, but knowing it would be wiser to do as he so asked than fight him on it, you handed her over. Carefully, you watched the two. Pyra stopped her chewing and looked up at her father's imp form she had never witnessed before. You were expecting she would cry, squirm about to get free, but she did none of it. Instead, you saw her nose wiggle as she took in the smells around her. Demiurge leaned closer to where she could get just close enough to touch her nose on his. And then, much to your surprise, she started to smile and laugh as she reached for his lower lip to grab at it.

Demiurge let her for a moment only to gently pull away upon her attempting to open his large maw to get a better look at his layers of sharp teeth. He planted a kiss on her forehead, holding her close to his chest where you could just see her tail wagging back and forth in excitement.

“She knows my scent,” the demon explained. “It was a reason I rubbed my jacket on her when she was first born. She'll recognize me no matter the form I take.”

It was there you noted it again. She was starting to rub her head against his chest and headbutt him as well. “S-Sorry, Master. She keeps doing that lately. I don't know why.”

“Mm.” Demiurge moved his hand against her head to try and prevent her from continuing to do it. “It could just be she found her horns on her head and is trying to use them. If it persists, I'll see if there's more to it than that.”

“Sebas told me she is teething and that's why she gets easily fussy lately. If her teeth are growing in, she'll need toys and things to chew to make the pain easier to manage.”

Hearing the butler's name said made the demon transform back into his more elfin looking form to express his frown all the better. “Is that so? How often has he been sneaking in here to check on you both, I wonder?”

There was a swelling of resentment forming in the room, and it made you refuse the last few bites of your meal. “He umm... he comes in just to feed me and check on me, Master. I need to eat a decent meal, or my breast milk could dry up. Pyra needs to nurse, Master, or she could get sick and die.”

“I am fully aware of that, my pet,” Demiurge responded. He walked closer, the sound of his footsteps resonated loudly in your ears, making your heart thump painfully in your chest. Seeing him so close to where you were sitting, you moved over to have the demon take the empty space you provided beside you. “Do you not trust me to take care of you both still?”

What could you say? Your emotions were still in a battle for what was truthful and what was a lie. “I just wish you were here more often.” It was spoken softly, but deep down, it was as close to the truth as you could muster.

He tilted his head, ingesting something you said before he reached over towards your cheek. Seeing him go for your face, you instinctively flinched and closed your eyes only to feel as his fingertips caressed against your skin to soothe you. “There, there,” he uttered calmly. The touch was firm, but it held a meaning of fondness behind it much to your surprise. “I need to act as an ambassador to the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick, my dear. Without me, we would not get as far in control of the New World as we have.”

He was indeed trying to lay waste to everything? Ainz Ooal Gown and his creatures were trying to rule this world, and with how strong you could sense they were, it would be an easy task. The world you knew would be no more. It would be turned into hell if this demon had his way about it.

Demiurge's fingers curled under your chin, urging you to look at him all the more. “When we have conquered everything, you will rule beside me in your new form with our children.”

New form? Children? He was still hung on the idea of having more and changing your race, wasn't he? “Ma-Master,” you stuttered, grabbing onto the back of his hand to try and show you weren't attempting to be disrespectful to him. “I already told you that I am not certain if I should change my form. Besides, you even warned me this item could kill me if I don't embrace the ideals of becoming a demon.”

The frown cracked into a cruel, plotting grin. “I did, but I am working on a few things when not available here but at my farm. We shall see what becomes of all of this research, shall we not?”

There was another knock at the door, a voice you kind of recognized from somewhere beckoning through. “Lord Demiurge? I was told you were here, and I was hoping to have a moment of your time.”

Your heart squeezed, making you resist the urge to cry. He just got back. Couldn't you have a few hours with him at least? On primal instinct, you reached for his free hand to grab it as if to plead mutely for him to send the woman away.

Demiurge turned, noting your response and the grin only seemed to tighten on his demonic features. “Come in, Renner.”

Hearing that name, you felt your blood run cold. Renner? As in the Golden Princess Renner? Why was she here and not at Re-Estize? Even if political disputes were hardly your thing, and you were more leery of demi-humans than anything given your time in Roble, you knew of the royals by name.

The door slowly opened and it was there the former princess stood only...she was different. She was a demon judging by the small black wings that now resided on her back, her darker almost soulless eyes and the unnaturally long nails upon her fingertips. What had happened to her? How did this even occur?

Upon entering, the former princess bowed. “Ah, I see Lady Pyra is still very much up and about,” Renner expressed with a sort of twisted glee you couldn't quite put your hand on. “And y/n, I have heard about you but was unable to attend your arrival sometime ago. I was busy with other matters, but it is good to see you're here.”

“Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself...” you muttered in breathless shock.

Her long golden hair swayed as she shook her head. “I am merely Renner, Witch of the Fallen Kingdom, here. No longer am I the princess of Re-Estize.”

The wind was strangled from you, making you lose your grip on Demiurge's hand. “Re-Estize fell...?”

“Oh, you must have been locked away at Lord Demiurge's farm for some time to not be aware of that,” Renner chuckled. She had no remorse for the state of her people and her kingdom, it seemed. It was so odd to see the once charming and loving princess in this state. What had they done to her? She was purely a demon now.

Your eyes looked between the two frantically. Demiurge's twisted grin of malice remained as he took to his feet with his daughter, heading over towards Renner to offer Pyra to her. “What have you done...?” The sentence was mouthed at first, and then whispered to the point nobody cared to answer or even acknowledge you were talking.

“To my understanding, she was just fed, so she should be all right,” Demiurge explained to Renner as he let the fallen princess tend to his daughter. “If you wish, you and your _puppy_ can take care of her for a moment so my mate and I can get at least have a few hours alone.”

“I will handle it from here, Lord Demiurge,” said Renner as she took her graceful leave of the room without another word.

“What have you done!” you shouted the moment the door was closed. The words were screeched as tears cascaded down your cheeks. This Tomb of Nazarick—this so-called Sorcerer Kingdom—was dominating the New World and turning humans into either food, livestock, or demons. At this rate, humans would become extinct. Even Ainz made it apparent he cared little for the existence of humans if they stood in his way.

Demiurge turned as his hand remained on the doorknob. The light that caught his glasses gave him an unsettling look that made you sick to your stomach. “ _ **I**_ didn't do anything. _**She**_ chose this path with the deal we made. I let her live out her wildest fantasies with her dear bodyguard she has a fixation on for all eternity, and in return, she became a spy for Nazarick.” He moved from the door, coming closer to where you were sitting, his metal tail flicking to and fro with delight. “She changed her race to a demon, because deep down, the Fallen Seed could easily acknowledge that was what she is inside.”

You fell onto the palms of your hands, crawling backward onto the sofa only to be met with the armrest to prevent you from going further as Demiurge approached. “I-I'm not a demon.” A scoff resonated briefly from Demiurge's chest. “ _ **I'm not!**_ ” you protested again.

The demon loomed over you, the reflection on his glasses so bright that it made it almost impossible to look upon him without squinting. “Y/N, did you not in fact murder your husband and find great relief in doing so? As you remained at the farm, you felt no attachment to any of the humans or demi-humans whatsoever the longer time pressed on as I skinned and tortured them in front of you. When I asked you to whip Marleana, did you not do so with great joy in getting your revenge on someone who wronged you?”

A sob choked from you. “Th-That's not true! I still felt compassion for the mage and the small boy who I begged for their mercy!”

Hearing the mage brought up again, the frown thinned and in a swift act, Demiurge pinned you in place on the sofa with his weight. His legs firmly kept your thighs secured and his hands went for your wrists to bind you all the more. “Tell me the truth, pet: were you fucking that mage behind my back? The child I can excuse because of your motherly instincts kicking in, but not that other creature.”

His grip on you tightened, making you squirm and cry out in a fit of mercy. “N-No! Nothing like that happened, Master! You would have felt it anyways, wouldn't you!”

His questioning continued, ignoring your comment about the outfit he had you trapped within. “Then do you feel a sort of attachment to him beyond just a friend of sorts?”

“No!”

Satisfied with that, Demiurge's grip on your wrists loosened only to have him go for your throat where he seductively traced over the muscles he could feel that the collar wasn't hiding. “Even now you sweat and swallow with such poetic fear that I am curious why you are still frightened of me. Did I not save you from Lord Ainz's wrath and give you the child you so rightly asked for?”

“I-It's not—!”

He moved closer, inches from your face to where you could taste the warmth of his breath when he spoke. “I've been working for hours if not days, my love, and you don't even have it in you to be ready for me? Why can I not walk in on you needing my affection as I do you?”

Your lower lip trembled as you fought for an answer. “I-I do need you, Master! If anything, I grow lonely when you're not here some nights!”

He seemed dissatisfied with the response even if it was part of the truth. “Then why do you not bother to reach out and speak to me, pet? You know you can easily send me messages through the attire you're bound in. Are you taking it off without me knowing?”

Instincts of survival overwhelmed you and in great haste, you grabbed at his cheeks and urged him into a kiss. It was simple at first—just anything to make him stop backing you into a corner with questions—but after a moment, you tilted your head to the side to ask without words if you could deepen it as your tongue rolled across his lips.

The demon's body tensed as you did such an act. At first, it felt like he wanted to resist you instead of falling for this obvious trap, but he was different in the moment. His hand gripped onto your cheek as he urged you back against the armrest of the sofa, the thick and warm muscle of his longer than average tongue sliding past your own oral barrier and caressing your own tongue in kind. A low growl of dominance blended with greed rumbled in his throat as he was invited to you, his mate, after a long time out on the field.

His gloved hands moved, grabbing at your clothing to rip at it to where it turned to the black thick sludge. It crawled away at its creator's command and slid upon the floor and to the side to be out of the way. The leather of his gloved hands tightened as he gripped onto your frame and bent you to where your exposed breasts were his to enjoy. His long tongue rolled across your erect nipples like a feral animal needing to taste of your flesh as though the mere sensation gave him life.

You watched as the saliva dripped from his fangs like a hungry wolf, the wet muscle exciting your breasts all the more to where the milk dribbled from where it was contained. “D-Don't, Master...! Pyra needs that...!”

“You will produce more,” Demiurge reminded you as the dampness of his tongue fondled with great delight over the milk that was reserved for your daughter. His mouth closed and the hot balminess excited your core more than you cared to admit as his fangs gently pricked at your mound with his tongue circling the outer ring of your nipple before pushing and pulling on it all the more. The tension loosened from your chest as he suckled hard to drink from you.

A cry of excitement raked from your body whether you wanted it to or not. Your form quivered in his grasp as you felt your legs spread under the encouragement of his actions. As you had presented yourself to him, you felt his clothed crotch press against your naked form and it was there you could feel his own concealed excitement.

Demiurge's nostrils flared with joy as he bit at your flesh again, drawing a bit of blood that time in the process. It was a simple nick on your breast. In another swift act, he moved away and snapped his fingers in an eager demand towards the canopy bed behind you both. “Get on the bed.” He took to the chain that dangled from your collar and pulled it to order you to your feet. “Come on, pet. I don't have all day.”

He was in dire need to be sated. Who knew how long this had been going on. Did he conceal that part of himself so well behind dignity and restraint that you never felt it radiate through the clothing? If he was this excitable, you'd think you would have felt it from the contraption he put you in.

Making it to your feet, you scurried over to the bed. Your palms and buttocks touched upon the covers as the demon moved closer with a curled grin of delight. “Turn around and spread your legs for me.”

Your lower lip quivered in confusion but you swiftly did as he asked while positioning yourself on your hands and knees. Displaying yourself as this was embarrassing, but you resisted the urge to close your legs the moment you felt his fingers hook into your womanhood without wait. The chill of the leather gloves aroused you, making you cry out in pleasure. His index and middle fingers began to dig inside of you excitedly, his thumb in time maneuvering about to rub your clit to spur you onward.

“F-Fuck...! Ma-Master...!” you whimpered, collapsing onto your elbows in time. Without you even realizing it, your legs spread further as you wanted him all the more to take you.

His middle finger pushed all the way inside. You could feel it circling inside of you and even the brush of his knuckle let you know how deep he was. Focusing on that single finger, he moved it into a come hither motion to excite the spongy g-spot and nearly make you cave as drool slipped from the corner of your mouth. Your hands gripped tightly onto the covers to try and control yourself, threatening to rip them if he kept on.

Demiurge pulled his fingers away, letting the string of lubrication break as he did so. “Mm, already so wet, pet. Are you merely trying to stifle your true needs, my love, or do you only require my touch to get off so?”

The pleasure in his last statement was evident. You could never forget one of the experiments he did on you where he made you practically drink his blood to get a deeper connection to where only he could sate you in a state of faux heat that he managed to put you, a human, in. “I-I don't know...Master... It just happens when you're touching me...”

Looking over your shoulder, you witnessed as his tongue rolled over his index finger to be rid of the mess your body made upon it. “You know the rules, correct? Don't you dare cum without my say so, pet.”

His gloves were removed and it was there he grabbed onto your ass and pulled you back towards him. The warmth of his breath was torture on its own. Your heart was beating so rapidly in your chest that it left you desperate for air. Again, the long, flat of his tongue moved from the tip of your swollen clit all the way back towards the end of your lubricated entrance. Just feeling the near serpent like tongue snake across your sex was driving you mad. The lower part of his fangs nipped a trail along the way until you felt his lips grip and pull upon the fleshy petals of your body.

Soon the thickness of his wet muscle buried into your body. You lurched forward, grabbing onto a pillow to stuff your face into. You were around people now... People that Demiurge worked for. The last thing you wanted was to be so loud someone would walk in on this. “Mmph!” you buried your moans and screams best you were able, instinctively backing up against his probing tongue.

Respite. The demon finally released you from the tension, standing upright as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as your excitement fueled his senses all the more. “Let's see how your body handles this...”

You were confused as you heard him moving about, shifting through the fabric of his clothing to perhaps remove it? No. That wasn't it as you felt a prick of a needle into your side. In a fit of panic you tried to scurry away but Demiurge was swift as he grabbed onto the back of your collared neck and forced you down and still. “Wha-What are you doing!” you screeched.

“Calm down, my love,” Demiurge expressed with a toothy grin that was unsettling for you to witness. “It is merely another experiment for my enjoyment just to see how your body responds.”

What was he up to? At first, nothing felt out of the ordinary but it soon erupted into a heated urge for you to orgasm. Your body quaked and you began to fight with yourself. “Wha-What have you done...!” you asked again, your human form not able to even hold back for the first part as it began to quiver and let the orgasm ride itself out. “Ma-Master...! Oh gods, Master...!”

He moved back a bit to notice as your body quaked from the orgasm that the medicine seemed to ignite rather hotly, the cum even dribbling between your legs at a rapid pace you both weren't expecting. “Hmm, seems to be quite stronger than I anticipated. Did you just orgasm, pet?”

Hearing that question, you flinched. It was his fault. He wasn't going to punish you for it, was he? “I-I did...I did, but I still hardly feel sated!” you huffed. It wasn't a lie. Another was easily mounting in your gut, urging you into another fit of euphoria without him even touching you.

Demiurge put the needle off to the side, rubbing your sides and then your back as if to calm you or at least watch the effects. “Do you need my cock to feel better, my pet?”

It was all you could think that would make this unbearable arousal end. Whatever he injected you with, it was making your entire form quake with a need for release again. It were as though you were in another state of animalistic heat and needed your mate to quench the beastly thirst. “Y-Yes...! Yes, please!”

“Mm, words might not be the best way to get me to do that,” Demiurge teased as he scratched the side of his cheek in thought. “You might need to show me.”

Show him? How? What did he want? The only thing you could think to do was spread your legs wider and use one of your hands to open your womanhood all the more for him to invite the demon inside. Maybe the smell would entice him?

“You're not going to look at me when you do this? I want to see and hear how much you need me, my dear, since you've been so quiet these past several months.”

A warmth formed across your cheeks as you looked over your shoulder at him. However, as you did so, he shook his head to show he wasn't satisfied with that either.

Biting at your lower lip, you moved positions and got onto your backside once more. This was so embarrassing, but what choice did you have? Spreading your legs again as you sat before him, you used your index and middle finger to spread the lips of your entrance to display to him while looking the demon in the eyes in the process. “P-Please, Master...Please! I am begging you! I need you inside of me so badly just as I have the last several nights!”

His grin curled with delight as he began to undress. It was the first time in quite a while that you witnessed him removing his tie and jacket and then the white undershirt to expose the well defined chest underneath. Perhaps a part of him had come to terms with the idea you were his after all, and he had no reason to keep his body away from you. The belt's buckle _clinked_ to warn you it was coming off next and soon the demon's swollen cock was there for you to have.

Your eyes drifted up and down to soak in the sight and it was there he grabbed at your chin and forced you to look at him. He squeezed your face so hard that your lips parted as if to ask for a kiss once more. His other hand groped one of your legs and pulled you closer to let you feel his throbbing want there against your womanhood. Every vein on his cock...every well defined ridge of his muscles...you could feel the imprint of it all against your human form.

“When you were brought to my farm, you were nothing to me, y/n,” Demiurge whispered as a reminder, trailing his thumb across your lower lip. “I loathed you for distracting me and what I so desired to do for Lord Ainz. But the more I tasted of your flesh, your essence, and felt your heart beat in tune with mine, the more I fell for you and wanted you to be mine. You are the one flame I will not see fizzle out even if your own arrogance and pride in being human demands it so. I refuse to see your body shrivel to the chill of age in the air and turn to ash. Even if I have to force your flesh to bend to the idea of immortality, I will see to it you're with me _**forever**_.” His mouth opened and his tongue rolled forward to sate your begging position as he let you sample the taste you were seemingly wishing for.

Even if your hormones were a mess given the injection he gave you, your tears ruined your vision before they slid down your cheeks at the thought. It wasn't of misery as you anticipated it would be but more of a hidden love and lust you were perhaps keeping at bay to prevent yourself from admiring a demon.

He pulled away, and you opened your mouth to speak even if it was a struggle as your lips shuddered from the mixture of emotions your body was bound within. “When can I partake of you as an equal, Master?”

The smirk returned as it clung cruelly to one side of his face. “Be mine, y/n,” Demiurge hissed in a demand to see it through. He inched closer to your ear, the sound of the starting word breathed deeply as he said, “Marry me.”

Hearing him ask such a thing, you felt yourself lose consciousness in the moment. Your eyes widened but you stared past his broad shoulders at nothing in particular just thinking about a life of immortality with the demon who had done the things he had to you. Forever was a word that felt more like a threat than a promise coming from him, but it subsided the moment the swollen head of his erection pushed past your lubricated barrier. He forced himself inside of you once more, making you arch off of the bed and scream without thinking.

It had been so long since you bothered to be sexual with him that you were reminded of this fact when your body was asked to adjust to his size once more. “Ma-Master! Oh, gods...Fuck! Ya-You're too big...!”

He growled a trill of a sound reminiscent of excitement. “You'll adjust...!” he grunted, thrusting ravenously to where your body jerked with the sway of his movements. Even the headboard of the bed smacked furiously against the nearby wall.

The substance he put inside of you was building rapidly, making you feel like you would die if you didn't orgasm again. Your stomach held a nauseating knot within it and it needed to unfurl at his command. “Master...Master...! Oh gods, Master, I need to cum!” you warned, your nails digging into his back as you tried to meet his rapid movements of greed.

“Unless you plan on going with me again, you better hold it, pet!” Demiurge threatened through his clenched teeth. “I've gone too long and been patient enough to wait for this moment with you...!” His fangs bit down on your shoulder, pinning you in place and causing you horrible pain that eventually blossomed into sweet bliss. His tongue lulled forward to scrub the blooded mess he could taste before he used his strength to grab upon your ass and urge you to move upward. Upon his knees, he rocked you up and down on his length to listen to the satisfied slapping of your thighs whenever they would meet. In the glory of the moment, you got to witness as his muscles flexed just to maintain your weight in his grasp.

He grunted, growled and bared his fangs like a feral animal the more his own arousal built and it was there you felt him slow and then stop as he kept you firmly all the way down on his cock. It throbbed within the confines of your tight body, and it was there the rush of his love warmed you before pooling at the base of your connection and then dribbling out onto the bed.

He grabbed your chain quickly and tugged on it. “Cum for me, pet. _**Cum!**_ ” he demanded through his clenched teeth.

The third or so time you felt him release, you couldn't hold back any longer and let the orgasm blossom to its fullest potential within you. The warmth radiated to an erotic bloom you couldn't describe. It was _**more**_ than fulfilling. Your nails dug into his flesh, dragging across the hard skin of the beast as you let the rush of his seed warm you yet again.

Demiurge escorted you back down to the covers of the bed as you watched his dark skin glisten with sweat, listening as he huffed with labored exhilaration. “Mm.. as for...what that was,” he panted, running his fingers through your hair, “...it was the venom... from my tail.”

Your breath hitched as you struggled to think properly. “Ya-You poisoned me...!”

“No,” he said with sadistic glee, his fingers continuing to meddle with the strands of your tresses. “It was distilled enough to become a drug that would act as an encouragement for your heat cycle and requirement for release. It is a less stronger variant of the love potion you used prior so that it won't ruin your milk.” He smirked, stealing a simple kiss from your lips. “Mm.. venom has its uses beyond pain and torture, you see. It can cause unintended side effects in the body if put to the right test and paired with the right ingredient.”

Your breathing steadied as you let the demon continue his musing about your flesh as he licked and nibbled on your sweaty skin. It wasn't something you could find a proper response to though your mind was still reeling from his former comment about marriage.

“Renner will have Pyra for most of the day,” Demiurge reminded you, the words whispered against your neck. His grin could be felt against your flesh. His hand trailed down your side and then to your thigh and ended its journey upon your knee. “Care to try a few other experiments of mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a small break to return briefly to this fic. ♥ But, do keep in mind I work retail hell and the next two months will be insane for me personally. Also, sorry for the change in my Tumblr link. I went back to my old writer request blog. X3;
> 
> [Disguise Self] is a spell in DnD. Again, just throwing DnD rules in because why not? lol
> 
> Also, whether or not Demiurge's tail is actually poisonous is a big 'idk' from me. It's a fan-canon from me since imp tails are said to be poisonous and since the tail remains when he turns fully into his imp form, I wager that's what that is. To further add--whether this confirms it or is just Demi being proper in the show and such--9 times out of 10 you'll see him never drag his tail and it's usually arched when kneeling to keep from leaving poison on the ground. (But there are some moments it is on the floor and curved, but from what I notice, it's long enough to be dragged--he just chooses not to). ♥ 
> 
> The poison being used as a means to get someone into a state of arousal is based off of the Brazilian wandering spider. Bites from that spider are intensely painful and can cause priapism, a potentially harmful and painful erection that can last for many hours and lead to impotence. There's your scary fact of the day if you didn't know about it, I guess. rofl
> 
> Thanks for any and all support~. ♥
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: A Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	33. Chapter 33

Perhaps you were both different in that regard. You wanted to have your baby back even if it was only a few months now since you had her, but Demiurge could be intent to pass her off for a mere moment to focus on making more. You weren't blind. You were aware that was what he was doing. His ego was inflated on the very idea you survived birthing Pyra, and being who and what he was, you suffering again wouldn't harm him in any form just to get another child if you continued to fight the idea of transforming into a demon.

“Master, Pyra will need to eat again,” you warned the demon as you glanced over your shoulder at him. “She has to eat seven to nine times a day to stay healthy.”

A chuckle rumbled in his throat as his palms continued to move about your naked body as if to excite himself. “You truly think I intend to take all day, pet? I plan to do enough to make certain you are going to house my next child.”

Figures.

“Can't you wait...!” you gasped as Demiurge's fingers hooked into the bend of your thighs. “I-I never said anything about changing my race yet, and we'd only have another hybrid...!”

The nails pricked intentionally upon your skin, toying with the idea of igniting a fiery pain through your core. “I never said I would force you to become a demon, y/n, so if you wish to take your sweet time in deciding, then so be it.” Your teeth rolled over your lower lip as the demon's touch migrated inwards back to your womanhood where his cock remained buried in your warmth. He was still hard and the previous release did nothing to lessen the size of him. “You'll just have to gaze upon our children and realize it was your foolish choices that made them weaker than they could have been.”

A hiss of pleasure caused your body to shake but you also couldn't help but whimper at the mere thought your children might grow to resent you for denying the idea of being a demon. “I-I love my daughter, and I'll love any others you may ask of me to have, but this is my bo—!” Your words were stifled as the demon used his tie to effortlessly cut off your speech by using the piece of fabric like a gag. Eyes widening, you fought the idea of wanting to bite down on it only to feel as the cloth pushed against your tongue.

The rows of muscles caressed your bare back as the demon moved forward, resting on your spine. “It is not just _**your**_ body, my pet,” Demiurge whispered. “Remember, it belongs to me as well.” His fangs clicked seductively as he breathed that reminder into your ear, allowing it to brush your skin.

Saliva dribbled over his intruding tie, making you close your eyes and shake your head as you tried to get him to stop. You just wanted to have your baby back. You finally had the one thing you wanted in this dreary world and now you were being pulled away from her to make more. Once more, you felt no better than this prized doe of Demiurge's.

His index finger swept across the top of your tongue, making him grin widely at the feel of the muscle trying to resist him. “Mm? Do you wish of me to put something else in your mouth, my dear?”

As it were, you were speechless, but finally you were given salvation. The tie was swiftly removed, allowing you to cough and gag from the unexpected act on his part. Denying him wouldn't allow for a sweet ending. Demiurge would see to it one way or another, you would take him again. Only just over the hill of two years and you knew him like the back of your hand.

“I... I...” What did he want you to ask for? You weren't in the mood to go again even as his injection had slowly warn off, it seemed.

“Interesting...” Demiurge's words hissed quietly in intrigue as he continued to caress against your bare body with his hands once he took to his knees yet again. “So it didn't last as long as I had hoped.” The devil curled his finger near his lip in thought. “Perhaps I distilled it too much. I'll need to try that once more with, hopefully, better effects. I was hoping that would put you in at least a good state of heat, but it seems to not be the case.”

You wish you could repeat yourself—that you were human and humans didn't truly have such a thing that they were aware of. However, repeating it would only have him scoff at you and remind you that you were still an animal of sorts, so you stilled your tongue. “It was like a burst of euphoria, Master,” you panted, remaining on your elbows as you kept yourself in check. “It was overwhelming but only lasted for the short time up even after my release.”

His fingers maliciously twirled about the chain of your collar, and you thought for sure he would pull on it to act vile and against your bold words against his experiment. Instead, he trailed his touch up to where it was latched in place, and he unfastened the mechanism, allowing it free of you.

You were...free? It was the first time ever that the cold metal wasn't around your neck without someone ordering him to release you or to display your power. On instinct, you placed one of your hands on your throat to even sense where the rim of the collar had dug constantly into your flesh, leaving a permanent mark there on your skin. However, the sweet idea of freedom was fleeting as Demiurge replaced it with his own belt. The black leather quickly lassoed about your throat to where he made sure to snap the article of clothing into place as you attempted to fight him.

“Ah, yes, my love— _ **fight**_ me,” he encouraged with a twisted grin. His thighs tensed as he kept you firmly in place with the strength of his lower muscles. “Aah...I can feel your walls clamping down on me as you try to squirm free. How wonderful the sensation is...!” Demiurge breathed the words in unbridled elation. Every moment you tried to pull away, it was heaven for him.

“Ma-Master...! Please...!” you begged, wanting to be released as you tried to escape from him only to have his thighs meet with yours again to remain sheathed within you.

“You're in heat, y/n, whether you can sense it or not,” Demiurge reminded you as he wrapped the leather about his grasp and tugged. “Now, you're going to clean up the mess you made.”

His cock finally was removed from your quivering form, allowing your vaginal entrance to find rest from his intruding girth. You weren't even offered a moment to look over your shoulder at him as he tugged on the belt eagerly to urge you to move to face him. Demiurge had taken a step off of the bed and encouraged you forward towards his erection, which was soiled in your release. Your lips were soon pressed against the head of his manhood, making you cringe and do your all not to abide by his mute wishes, but the demon wouldn't have it any other way.

“Pet,” he began firmly, digging his nails into your scalp to try and persuade you onward. “Don't force my hand further. I am ordering you to clean up what you caused.”

Your nostrils flared as a small whine emitted from your lips. _Gods be damned...!_ you thought quietly. _Why can't he just be satisfied with what we have...!_

But he was a demon. Demons were ones to always feast on the flesh of those they hated, admired, or were envious of. It was their way, and possibly, deep down, you knew that. His envy was that you were alive and able to enjoy in things he could no longer. You reminded him of what he once was, and while it angered him, he still loved you. If you disobeyed him, it gave Demiurge all the more reason to raise his hand to you and make you submit. Nervously, you opened your mouth and with sluggish ease, you escorted the head of his cock past your lips.

It wasn't what he wanted, and Demiurge made that known by digging into his inventory and pulling out a whip (no doubt the one he kept from Shalltear) and laying it harshly to rest upon your backside. “No, pet. You will do more than merely suck me off, you understand? I want you to work on cleaning me and worshiping me as I deserve!”

Releasing his erection, you yelped in pain as the tasseled end of the whip marred your skin. Your fingers curled upon the bed covers as you fought the desire to be vocal about how you didn't appreciate that response. He wouldn't care if you enjoyed it or not. If you weren't going to do as he asked, he would do his all to guide you in the right direction even if it caused you pain.

“S-Sorry, Master! I'm sorry...!” You bit at your lower lip, trying to recollect yourself and find the courage to continue.

You gripped the base of his cock, stroking the sensitive skin to feel how wet it still was after having been buried within you for some time. The urge to stick it back into your mouth just to get it over with was strong, but you had to remember—that wasn't what he wanted. As your mind fought hastily to come up with an idea of how to solve this riddle, it was then the words of the old mage came back to you.

“ _ **Are you telling him how wonderful and merciful he is? Are you worshiping the ground he walks on vocally? Demons wish to be viewed as gods. That one especially...”**_

 _Sebas did tell me as well I should remind myself of all the good he's done for me. He is right... if I do such a thing, maybe I can convince myself he is merciful_ , you thought. With a steady breath, your tongue rolled over the underside of his manhood, eyes gazing up at the beast that stood over you.

Demiurge watched you closely, not faltering in his disappointed frown so far. He was judging your actions, waiting to see if you had learned from the past few sexual experiences. His nostrils flared, showing he was uninspired by your attempt so far.

When he tugged on the belt that was around your throat, you wanted to beg him to stop but no—that would be playing into what he was hoping you would do. “Ma-Master,” you stuttered, resting your cheek against his manhood soiled from your union prior. “Is it not a worshiper's duty to let her god be at ease while she serves him?”

The devil's brow twitched at your words, perhaps silently fishing to see if they were genuine or not. “Mm?”

Planting a sweet and loving kiss on his cock, you took to your knees and rested your hands upon his chest. The muscles tightened as he continued to watch you closely, ingesting every word spoken to make sure they didn't betray your actions. You didn't aim to kiss his lips even if your palm migrated to his cheek. Instead, you rested your lips upon his breast where his demonic heart slowly began its rhythmic beat in regards to it enjoying its prey.

“Rest upon the bed with me, my Master,” you encouraged, motioning to the wide empty space that was behind you. “I promise, I will clean you as you ask, but I wish to do more to show my devotion to you.”

“Very well,” Demiurge responded as he took to the bedside to slip onto the covers.

He only sat upright, keeping his legs spread and a tight hold on the end of his belt he had lassoed about your throat. You were inwardly wishing he'd lie down at the very least, but you knew he wouldn't submit completely to your rules. He was an arrogant demon after all, and he wouldn't be ordered by someone he saw as inferior. Crawling forward, you licked the tip of his cock as he so asked of you prior before inching it into your mouth, past your tongue and into your throat bit by bit with a low hum that rumbled in your throat.

Your breath escaped heatedly through your nostrils as you gripped the base and started to suck on him harshly. The lewd, muffled moan and pop of a sound whenever you parted from the head of his manhood filled the room as the demon quietly watched you. You didn't hear him moan or even say or do anything in disapproval. In the past, you would have allowed that to unsettle you, but you had to keep going. If you showed an ounce of being fearful of him, Demiurge would attack should you give him the opening to do so.

Moving away from sucking him off completely, you trailed your tongue about the underside of his erection, tasting him from base to tip before bothering to find the courage to fondle with his balls. It was there you noted his left leg twitched and the demon spread a little further to give you the room you so required to work with. Gazing upward at him, you did your all to encourage the idea of being wrapped in lust and want of him. Saliva intentionally dribbling from the corner of your mouth as you worked on his length, you hummed in fake delight at being able to taste of his manhood.

“I want to ride you again, Master,” you pleaded breathlessly. You shepherded your hand up to his lower abdomen to feel the tight row of muscles flex under your caress. “I want to feel you buried deep inside of me once more.”

Demiurge allowed you to speak, moving his hand about the one upon his muscles to scoop it up into his grasp while the other continued to keep a tight grip on the leather restraint about your neck. It was a different hold than before. This one almost felt as close to human love as you could recall it being. It almost urged you to let your guard down.

“Is that so, my pet?” Demiurge cocked a brow curiously, still not impressed it appeared. He too seemed to hold a barrier against anything you could or would say and do that may act in his interest. You both were doing your all to safeguard your emotions, and a part of you couldn't help but feel bad in that moment. He wanted your love, and when you refused to give it to him in honesty, he felt betrayed.

Couldn't you say you were the same? When he tore down part of his barrier and said your name finally, you thought for sure he had changed. However, he had not. It wasn't out of spite according to him, but out of a desire to keep you in line so you and your daughter wouldn't be murdered. When you confessed how you'd love to see him fall, no doubt a part of him ached, but he wasn't allowed to act out in front of all that were there in the Throne Room. He kept himself contained, but was possibly hurting internally without showing his insecurities.

He was a demon. You were a human. In the end, you both had to meet in the middle with understanding that the other had good intentions and meant well. However, demons preferred to be loved differently than humans and vise versa. You were both brought up to believe and enjoy different things in regards to love and sex.

You couldn't forget his 'Happy Farm' where he tortured humans of all ages and fed them to one another. In the beginning, he went out of his way to show you how cruel and sadistic he could be. He reveled in delight of watching you squirm and grow to fear him, but even the mage pointed out that your arrival triggered a change in the Butcher.

Now that you thought clearly about it, he did sneakily ask of you to take on the eating of demon meat to see if it would be suitable for your people. He didn't make you watch as others suffered under its contents when he so would have relished in the thought prior to your joining his side. He was trying to find a way to make it so humans wouldn't have to devour one another near as much. It wasn't a kind thing to continue to do, having them feast on dead demons, but could you say it wasn't a better alternative? When it came to the mute woman who was pregnant, instead of forcing her and her son to become cannibals, he cut up boar meat on occasion to put in her stall. As far as you were aware, Demiurge never made her eat the flesh of her people. When you didn't care for how animalistic he treated them, he was angered you would dare not bow to the mercy he had shown so far when he could have done far worse to those under his care. He even asked for grains to make better meals for them, even if some still had to dine on the flesh of others. When you lost your child and still had milk to spare, he asked of you to use it for the starving children, perhaps seeing it as a nice temporary bandage for your bleeding heart.

Could you continue to fault him for just being made the way he was?

A quivering breath released from you, but not one of fear—one of emotional pain at realizing how hard he was trying to be better to you. He wouldn't fit your human mold of perfection, no, but he bent just a bit to make it where you could come to love and admire him by human standards.

 _Why must you tear my heart in two?_ you mentally pondered before reaching for his chest to rest against him as your thighs kept his manhood enraptured in its warm, safe haven. Arms embracing the muscular chest of the demon, you held him like you would have your former husband back when you thought yourself to be in love. _This is why I don't want to think about all the good you've done. I just want to hate you..._

Again, Demiurge expressed mutely his confusion as his frown faltered in bewilderment while you embraced him so. “Something wrong, my pet?” he asked, taking the whip he still had in his possession to trail it about your spine and down to your ass. “I believe you were going to ride me, were you not?”

He could smell you were in heat, so of course his mind would be hyper focused on one thing and one thing only. Your hands rested on his cheeks once more and even if you knew it wasn't something he enjoyed too intimately at times, you kissed his lips but only briefly before nibbling and sucking on the lower. Your body rocked against his erection to entice him onward. “How would you like me to ride you, my King of Demons?”

Hearing that title, the demon's grin reformed. “Turn away from me and push yourself all the way down on my cock, my dear.”

Doing as he ordered, you grabbed onto the base of his erection only to feel as the demon gripped onto your ass in return. His hold was firm and warm with want, tightening ever so as he wished to feel the flesh of your buttocks try to escape from between his fingers. Another gasp escaped you but one that was entangled in honest euphoria as you let the head of his erection part your entrance that quivered for more. However, instead of forcing you to take it, Demiurge denied your need of it by pulling back on the leather belt that kept you restrained in place of your collar.

“How badly do you need me, my pet?” The words hissed past his lips in ecstasy. He wanted to hear you beg for him sober.

It was the first time you had thought about how much you desired to have him inside of you without the aid of a drug telling you to. Your heart bled against the barbed wire trap that it was encased within, wishing to be set free as your entire form was on fire from the mere sound of his voice. Only the wet tip of his manhood kissed the lips to your entrance. He loved toying with you just to watch you squirm be it in a fit of fear or sexual agony.

“I need you so badly, Master—!” Your words nearly choked saying the last one as he tugged harshly on the belt, not satisfied. “Please, my Lord of Demons...! I want you—I _**need**_ you, and only you to give me release!” He didn't tug, but he pulled back and the tips of his claws managed to dig cruelly through his glove and into your flesh, reminding you that wasn't enough. “I want to feel you buried deep inside of me...! I want you to mark me as yours...! Fill me up with your cum, please Master! Only you will suffice!”

The grip on your ass and on the restraint lessened and it was there his hand migrated to your hip and urged you down upon the hardened length of him. The euphoric flower in your gut blossomed once more as your tongue rolled from the side of your mouth at having his swollen cock expand your body. Every ridge of his manhood left its impression on your sensitive walls as his low and growling moan intoxicated your ears. Just having him sheathed completely inside of you was enough to let down your guard as the demon's hand started to rub over your hips and lower back.

“Is this all you're going to do, pet?”

Before you could even find a second to answer, the demon used the whip then and let it lay its mark harshly across your ass. Your back straightened, crying out in horror at feeling such a thing so suddenly. “Fa-Fuck...!” you gasped through your clenched teeth. _He's acting impatient again_ , your thoughts wandered. It was then you recalled how aggravated he was when you'd go out of your way to be horrified over his imp form whenever he'd show it to you in the bedroom. Wasn't it better for breeding anyways? He would prefer it over the form he was in. Maybe that would satisfy him.

Pulling completely out and letting the excitement of your union dribble down your inner thighs, you gazed over your shoulder to note Demiurge's frown form in confusion but also displeasure that you would stop so soon. “You need to adjust to the acts of pain, my pet, or some of our bonding experiences will be quite unbearable for you.”

Changing positions, you caressed just under his cheek bones to urge him to look at you. “Why would you be in this form, Master, if the other is better suited for making children?”

His head tilted, trying to figure you out. Even the demon was aware that in such a short time you seemed to change in personality. “It would not bother you?” he questioned, his hand resting on the middle of your back. “From what I can recall, pet, you were vehemently against that form.”

It was hard to believe he would be keeping it at bay most of the time for you. However, if that were the case, then you couldn't help but smile at the notion. “I'm fine, Master,” you insisted. “Just...transform. It would increase our chances anyways.” A part of you was lying and wanted nothing to do with this form, but knowing he went out of his way to hide this side of himself just to have you love him more made some of your thoughts on it change.

His body began to sweat and tremble in what you could only surmise was pain. The same horrific transformation took place before you once more to where the toad like appearance swiftly overturned the elfish one. The giant maw cracked open as he let out a strangled, gurgling type sound that was alien to you, but ignoring it, you kissed the partly cracked maw before resting against the monstrous imp form just to feel of his rubber-like skin.

But, he was still a demon and he could smell you were in heat. He was no doubt tired of waiting, and it was there two of his large claws dug into your wet entrance to demand to be sated. It was so sudden that it left you quaking, grabbing tightly onto his body and crying out in pleasure that was riddled with pain as well. The sharp claws were felt pricking the inside of your body, making you whimper and try to hold still.

“I am not going to intentionally harm you, pet,” Demiurge reminded you. “Just don't struggle and trust in me.”

Knowing you had to take your mind off of the pain one way or another, you once again kissed upon his wickedly cut mouth to distract yourself. He growled lowly, his maw opening a bit more to let you see as the rows of sharp teeth greeted you and made your heart thump in concern he would truly devour you. You were so enthralled by your own fear that you hadn't noticed that his other claw went right for your chest where your heart was.

“None of that,” he ordered, snarling at the fear he could feel pulsing through your body on instinct given how close you both were intertwined. “If you become fearful during this, I will not have it. Do we understand one another?”

“F-Forgive me, Master,” you pleaded, doing your all to calm yourself. Your hands went to his sides to steady yourself as you puffed out your chest and urged him onward. “Go ahead. My body is yours to do as you wish.”

Saliva dribbled from his fangs as he heard you offer such a thing to him, his claw digging deeper within you encouraged you to cry out once more as euphoria blanketed your body. The very tips were nearly touching the entrance to your womb, making you quiver at the foreign sensation. He could tear you apart with ease, but he chose not to. The length of his thick tongue rolled over your chest and to the nook of your neck as the moan echoed pleasantly from his throat.

You were practically his toy to enjoy in the moment, but as it were, it didn't bother you. He had his moments (as buried as they were) that he showed he saw you as something more than that. When it came to something so intimate, he wanted to dominate the situation—dominate you. As his long, thick tongue pressed across the mark that the collar made just above the belt loop that was still about your throat, you felt your heart quicken in pace but not in fear... more in unbridled delight. Even if it was a hurried, quiet series of licks, it felt more apologetic in some form, and you found yourself basking in his mercy yet again.

Hand moving between your legs, you grabbed the engorged cock and began to stroke it to feel the four underside fleshy spikes as well as the seven or so at the head. His territorial growl increased as you did such a thing, only to encourage you to escort his hand away from your body (rather boldly) and impale yourself on his demonic erection.

He didn't order anything out of you right away. Demiurge grabbed your ass and started to work you upon his length himself as his muscles flexed with every ounce of strength he used. You screamed without worry of who would hear, the sound of your bodies slapping together as he urged the rhythm to this unheard melody to go faster. Hardly could you catch your breath as the burning sensation started up once more, prompting your fingers to dig into his shoulders to try and steady yourself.

“It...It hurts...!” you complained as you were more of able mind this round than before when you were love drugged.

A pleasure filled snarl rumbled past Demiurge's maw. “You'll adjust to it, pet...!” He huffed through his nostrils, wrapping his arms tightly about your frame as he started to slow his aggressive thrusting. His metal tail flopped excitedly on the bed again and again till everything came to a steady close. Demiurge kept you still as he released heatedly within you, prompting a majority of his demonic seed to pool about your connection and spill over his thighs.

You lost your breath in the moment, making you embrace him to steady yourself as the burning became almost unbearable—like a demon's fire all on its own trying to rip through your form as punishment for ever considering such a thing. “F-Fuck...fuck, fuck...!” you uttered quietly, causing his pierced ear to wiggle at your words as your heart beat rapidly with his.

He was quiet as were you, letting the union between you last. He didn't push you away... The demon was holding you against his chest, allowing you to enjoy in just relaxing against your partner. You were so used to him being done with you and just wanting to walk away that it was awful surprising he had stopped himself from ordering you away.

“How do you feel?” the demon asked, the four lengthy claws of the beast stroking your bare back.

You could still feel the foreign cock buried within you, the fleshy barbs rubbing still against the sensitive walls of your womanhood. It almost felt like a mutely spoken way of antagonizing your body to want to go again, but you were exhausted. There was no way you'd be able to. “I am fine, Master,” you whispered. “I am just so tired...”

“Mm, as expected,” Demiurge remarked. He had enough and worked on slowly moving you from his embrace. “You're still human as it were.” As he urged himself inch by inch out of your body to allow your womanhood a moment to breathe, he grumbled at the sight. The thick release pooled even more about the bed covers, making a mess of you as well in the process. “And it's still nearly impossible for your body to soak up my semen as I'd like.”

You attempted to smile. “We still managed to have our daughter, Master. It's not impossible, right?”

He sighed, transforming back into the more elf looking appearance. “Indeed, but that took nearly a year, y/n,” he reminded you, shifting his glasses up the slope of his crooked nose. “I would just inject my semen into your body using a tool to make sure it gets deeper inside, but that would rob me of the act itself.”

You tried to not excite him again as you could tell he would easily mate once more if you weren't so exhausted, as you leaned forward to kiss his warm cheek. “We've only had Pyra for a few months. Why not enjoy her first before trying to get another anyways, Master?”

Catching onto your tone, the demon raised a brow at the minor accusation. “I don't dislike her, y/n, nor am I looking to replace her. If anything, I love her with all my heart. I just want my children to rule the eight corners of the sky with me.”

You swallowed, it nearly getting caught in your throat. “Eight...? You want eight children?” Even you never thought to want that many.

“Is this a problem, pet?” His tone hinted he wouldn't want it any other way, so you were trapped with following his wants and needs.

Shaking your head, you brought your hands to your chest to try and quiet your anxious riddled heart. Demiurge reached over, escorting your hold within his own and lowering it from where you had placed it to quell your worries.

“If you won't change your race, y/n, I find myself running out of time. I need to do something to get the children from you before you grow too old to birth them without dying instantly,” Demiurge explained.

“L-Let's just enjoy Pyra first, Master.” A smile flickered like a dim flame across your lips. “For all you know, you could get bored of me and find a younger more healthier vessel in the meantime anyways.”

Demiurge caught something in your tone, making his grin upturn cruelly as he urged you to gaze in his direction. “Mm, just relax, my dear. I've not outgrown you yet.”

There was an odd part of you that was pained by that. Would he grow tired of you? Would you soon become too old for him to care any longer? Demons were shallow beings, weren't they? Biting at your lower lip, you moved against him and pleaded to remain in his arms without saying a word.

As you had found yourself asleep, Demiurge departed from the room to venture to the one awarded Renner when she aided Nazarick in taking over her kingdom. He knocked on the door with the back of his hand before allowing himself inside. The room was horribly dark minus a few lit candles that were scattered about. The former princess sat in a Victorian love seat with Pyra in her arms, still very much enthralled by the young hybrid.

“Renner,” Demiurge beckoned as he took to the other seat opposite her to talk.

“Ah, Lord Demiurge,” she greeted in return, bowing respectfully. “You have come for your daughter, yes?”

“And to discuss other things of importance with you.” His hard to read grin remained upturned as he noted his daughter had fallen asleep in her arms before his gem-sight caught a look at Climb who had found rest in the bed given to them both. “You know what it is like to be human and surrounded by such ignorance, correct?”

“Yes,” she answered without breaking emotion or showing herself being appalled. “Is there something about them you wish to know?”

“I have found my pet to finally be collapsing into my grasp just as your _puppy_ has.” He spoke the words quietly, not wishing for Climb to hear them. “Tell me...” He turned, the light of the nearby candle flame illuminating his glasses and the edges of his grin, “...is jealousy a vile emotion for humans as well?”

She smiled in return, but it almost felt innocent and pure and hardly vicious as its origins. “It can be. Jealousy in humans can stir them into emotional fits of despair and hatred. It can urge them to even create acts of murder if encouraged in the right people.” She tried not to let her façade break, recalling the times it compelled her to do the same in Climb's namesake. “Lord Demiurge, are you planning on something?”

“Y/N worries I will grow bored of her and leave her to wither and die.” The words escaped in great delight as he spoke of such a thing.

The grin on Renner cracked ever slightly. “She is unaware that you're bound for life even if she becomes old?”

“Completely.”

The former princess stifled her laugh against her hand. “I see. I suppose you're withholding that information for a reason?”

Demiurge leaned forward, clasping his hands together between his spread legs. “I saw what jealousy did to my underling, Marleana, when she attempted to harm my pet back when she was alive. However, in the past, I know my pet would have found great relief if I looked elsewhere as it would mean her demise she so begged for from me. Now that she has been persuaded to love me, I would prefer to encourage that demonic nature of hers a bit more by urging that deadly emotion to the surface.”

The foundation of Renner's grin cracked further, becoming nearly as demonic in appearance as Demiurge's. “You are looking for a candidate?”

“I am new to this,” he confessed. “How should I even intentionally go about driving her jealousy to the surface?”

“Spend time with another woman—one of your own race,” Renner explained.

A laugh sputtered forth from the devil's lips. “Are you offering yourself?”

“While I think Lady Albedo or Lady Shalltear would be a better choice, I have a feeling their emotions can hardly be swayed in terms of a dramatic play when it comes to our Lord Ainz Ooal Gown,” Renner continued, looking down at Pyra who remained asleep in her arms. “You may use me if it reaches the end you require, Lord Demiurge. Tell her that you're sending me on certain missions and need to spend what time is possible daily. Should you require me to spare a word or two to drive her onward, I will gladly. If what you say is true, then y/n's emotions will break.”

“I see...” He hissed the words in a fiery delight.

“You're aiming to change her race, correct?” When she saw the confused frown, the princess chuckled. “Ah, I am afraid you've been too transparent there without speaking a word. If you play your cards right, you may very well get her to consider such a thing without a second thought.” Her smirked darkened all the more. “Especially if you take supposed interest in one that was once human who turned demonic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, I went back to my old reader request blog on Tumblr and will (sometimes) take requests for prompts and the like on there. I did write 2 prompts regarding Zul'te the Naga from this fic that can be read below (if folks are interested). Sometimes I even respond to smaller drabble ideas for other things, and if I feel they're too small, I don't post them here. Been taking love letter requests from certain fandoms and or ideas, so it slowed me a little bit, but it was nice to be sappy. Also just been doing a lot of other side projects while I can, one of which being original work(s) and the other being a NSFW Demiurge comic that'll probably make me weep in a corner as anatomy can be the devil on its own without clothing.
> 
> Apologies for the sluggishness in updating a lot. Gotta love retail hell.
> 
> Also, yay for killing a writing ghost? lol I've been meaning to write that bottom scene into something for a long ass time. lol I do apologize for the rather lengthy sex scene. I try not to do that, as I don't want it to be the only focus on a chapter, but I feel a time like this would be the only moment in which their honesty with one another would come out sometimes.
> 
> Thanks for any and all support~.
> 
> [Male!Naga x Fem!Reader: A Love Most Profound](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/post/635890960275013632/malenaga-x-femreader-a-love-most-profound)  
> [Don't worry, my love, I'll protect you.](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/post/636180376303419392/i-know-it-says-yandere-prompts-but-theres)
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: A Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	34. Chapter 34

You remained in the bedroom on the Ninth Floor unless asked to go elsewhere. For the most part, Sebas Tian or Yuri Alpha offered to stop by to give you food that you required to feed yourself and produce the milk your daughter needed. Both felt as though they didn't belong in a place like Nazarick. Even the maid, Yuri Alpha, appeared to look at you with relief that you were doing well as was Pyra. She often spoke to you like you were an equal and not one that was meant to be crushed under her heels.

She had mostly taken over Sebas' needs to assist you. Perhaps it was Demiurge's doing, but at least he was willing to offer up a substitute that wouldn't belittle you. The Dullahan maid had managed to make her way to your room once more, knocking on the door to try and rouse you from slumber one morning. “Y/N, may I come in?”

Opening your eyes, you clutched the covers of the bed you were resting on to note that Demiurge wasn't there beside you—of course. As of late, he would sometimes try to find it within him to rest beside you, but others you found yourself going to bed early and alone. A disheartened sigh passed your lips as you pushed yourself upright in the bed, wiping the sleep from your eyes.

“You may, Lady Yuri.”

The door moaned on its hinges as she made her way inside with a tray of food that she had prepared for you. Placing it at the table that rested between the two Victorian styled love seats, she placed her hands before her intricate gown that was as tough as any battle armor.

Pushing yourself to your feet, you ventured over to the crib to cheek in on your daughter. She was asleep still, and as much as you hated to wake her, you knew Pyra had to eat a bit herself after you were done. _I'll let her rest for now_ , you thought, your fingers gently stroking her black hair.

Yuri bowed as you passed her, making you for once feel like you had some sort of status in this tomb. The proper posing didn't last for long, however, and she straightened her back while fixing her glasses on the slope of her nose. “I am to surmise that you slept well, y/n?”

Your fingers wrapped about the fork as you began to pluck away at the pieces of rice and egg that was put in front of you. It was still so odd to be treated far better than how you were back at the farm. And Demiurge was allowing it? Maybe it was that Lich's decision and not Demiurge's to allow you a better place under his protection. If that were so, you would need to thank the leader properly when given the chance. You didn't get to see many as you felt confined to the room all day and asked never to wander without an escort. You supposed not everything could change on a whim. You were only told a few stories via Demiurge and Sebas what race everyone was deep down inside past the masks they wore.

Yuri Alpha was a Dullahan—a headless zombie that kept her head in place with the blue collar that was about her neck. Had it not been for you being told, you wouldn't have guessed. She was pallid skinned, yes, but that was the only thing about her that was reminiscent of death. Other than that, she looked like a beautiful woman with black hair that she kept tied back in an upper bun style, a maid outfit with a black and white appeal, a few metal platings to accent the design and rather intimidating spiked gauntlets on each hand.

“I did, thanks for asking.”

The headless maid turned on her heels, venturing over to the crib where Pyra remained asleep. “I see the young one is still very much resting. Has she eaten today at all? How is she feeling?”

Pyra had been getting horrifically fussy in the last few days. She was screaming and crying so much that it had you worried. Sebas did warn her fangs were growing in, but even the toys and little pain medicines she was given did little to sate her often. It was as though it were far more intense than a normal child's of any races. That was odd to you.

“She did manage to sleep through a majority of the night,” you answered after swallowing a portion of your meal. “But she did wake up screaming, and my... umm...” It was so odd to keep calling him _Master_ even if that was his desire of you. Others knew him by his name. Even now, why were you not allowed to say it? “Her.. Her father got up and took care of her.”

Pyra had begun screaming in the middle of the night to a point it startled you both awake. Demiurge got to his feet before you and hurried to tend to his daughter as he had never heard her so distressed before. The same could easily be said for you. You would have assumed she had a nightmare with how distraught she was.

“As for her eating, she hasn't yet. I figured I would finish first before I got to that point, but if she wakes up before I do, I can handle it from there,” you continued.

Yuri's hand rested upon her chest as she glanced down at the sleeping child. “She must be teething really badly. Sounds like her human genetics might be the reasoning behind some of the pain that she's enduring.”

That again. So many offhanded comments were being made about how she couldn't endure pain because she was half-human. You knew Yuri didn't mean any harm by it and was merely just stating a fact, but it didn't make it hurt any less. “Even human babies teethe, Lady Yuri,” you spoke in your race's defense. “It hurts them but not that badly. Something else must be bothering her.”

Perhaps she caught the distraught sound in your tone, for it was there she bowed as if to be apologetic in her choice of words. “Has Lord Demiurge done any research on it?”

“He said he would once he solidified Nazarick's hold in a few places in the New World.” You were given very vague information regarding anything going on at current with Demiurge. Why? You were strong, but could you say you were stronger than those in Nazarick? That was hardly true. They could easily look at you and make your heart stop dead in your chest.

Yuri shifted her attention back to you, raising a single brow in concern. “You seem distraught, y/n. Is it for your husband you are concerned so?”

Again with that word— _husband_. “Oh, he's not my husband, Lady Yuri.”

Her silver eyes blinked in confusion as she turned from you, to Pyra, and then back again. “I don't see Lord Demiurge as the promiscuous type, y/n.” Again, she fixed her glasses on her alluring features. “Demons may very well be lustful of the flesh, but Lord Demiurge was created with the intention of keeping his mind free of temptation and focusing on his work. Think of him like a work horse that you humans utilize often. He wears blinders, but not ones you can physically see. He only sees the tasks laid before him. Everything else is merely an afterthought.” She smiled, and even if it was a bit of a knowing smirk, you could tell it wasn't malicious in origin. “I feel there must have been something about you that caught his attention to wish to bear a child with you.”

It was a pleasant thought and one you appreciated. But even with the small acts of kindness, you refused to let your guard down around the demon. The moment you did, you worried he would take full advantage of you. “Thank you, Lady Yuri.”

Continuing to pluck away at the rice and egg combo with a bit of toast to the side, you heard Pyra beginning to stir right as you were nearing the end of your meal. The headless maid turned in an instant when Pyra started to whimper and whine while still attempting to rest.

“Oh dear,” she muttered as she reached into the crib to scoop the infant into her arms. Given how large her gauntlets were, you couldn't help but be anxious given the spikes on them. However, Yuri was cautious and knew all too well how to support a child in her embrace. “Perhaps it is now that she is hungry, y/n.”

You were nearly done anyways. Putting the fork off to the side, you opened your arms to accept your daughter only to nearly drop her as Pyra was intent to thrash about in dismay in your arms. “Shh, shh,” you whispered, rocking her back and forth. “Baby, what's the matter?”

Not like she could answer. She had been muttering and humming a bit, but not forming any words that you could recognize. Even then, she was only about six months along now. You felt it would be a few more till she started to try and parrot words she heard.

Slipping the top of your revealing outfit to the side, you guided her eagerly to your exposed breast only to have her try to drink for a moment until stopping. Her lips stained with milk, she screamed before rubbing her head against you again. It was a full on aggressive headbutt followed by head rubbing. “Baby!” you gasped, stroking her back to try and calm her. “What is it? What has you so upset?”

Even Yuri was at a loss, covering her mouth in concern as the cries seemed to be full of genuine pain. “Something's wrong. I don't believe this has to do with teething, y/n.”

Seeing as even the maid wasn't certain what to say or do, you placed your hand on the outfit and did your all to beckon to Demiurge. “Master!” you began in panic. “Master, please—this is urgent!” Honestly, you weren't sure if he'd respond right away. Sometimes he was keen on ignoring you for a bit while others he would take a small pause before answering your message. Maybe it was the fear in your voice, but the demon answered in haste.

“ _ **What is it? What is wrong, y/n?”**_

“Something's wrong with Pyra!” Your hand maneuvered over her forehead to try and stop the headbutting she was continuing to do with the rubbing of her horns but in doing so, you noted she was far hotter than usual. “Oh gosh, baby, you're so warm,” you muttered more towards your daughter than for Demiurge to hear. “She's not feeling well, and I don't know what it is!”

“ _ **I will be there shortly. I am merely testing something on the Seventh Floor, but it can wait.”**_

The maid's brow wrinkled curiously. “You can speak to him through this outfit?”

It was odd to know that there were some in Nazarick who weren't aware of that. In the beginning, you assume that they knew all of his tricks and things he was up to. “O-Oh, yes,” you answered, trying to calm your daughter as you rocked her in your arms. “He made it for me sometime ago, and he feels what I am feeling. It also allows me to activate it to send him messages. It's like he's here when he's not.”

The demon wasn't joking. In a matter of moments the familiar swelling of power overtook the room as Demiurge hurried through a portal that he triggered to get to your side. He rushed over to the seat you were sitting upon and opened his arms. “Let me see her!”

It was more a demand than anything. The sensation of fear and concern in his voice was always so alien to hear. He was never this emotional when it came to a lot of things in the past, and even so—given its rarity to hear—you scarcely could recall them. Without a word uttered, you passed over Pyra.

Again, she wiggled and tried with all her might to fight you attempting to hold her. “It's like she's in horrific pain! She keeps headbutting and rubbing her head against me,” you explained as Demiurge brought her over to the bed to get a better look at the problem.

“It's all right, sweetheart,” Demiurge whispered to the baby, removing his glove to place his bare palm on her forehead. “She was headbutting again, you say?” His fingers trailed through her hair, moving towards the small stubs of horns.

“Yes. It's like she's being playful to distract herself from whatever agony is ripping through her, I guess.” Honestly, you weren't certain.

As Demiurge moved his fingers behind her horns, she tried to push her horns against her father's palm. “Shh, shh,” he soothed, diagnosing the problem. “To an extent, I would say.” He reached into his inventory and pulled out the medicine he had been working on to calm her aches when it came to her teething. “Sadly, this medicine will only do so much for her. That fever needs to be kept a watch on, but what is making her sick are her horns growing in.”

“H-Her horns?” you stutterer. Even Yuri blinked in confusion though still fearful for the hybrid.

Maneuvering his finger into her mouth, he got her to hold still as he helped her in drinking a bit of the medicine he had made for her. “It's no doubt her human genetics,” he sighed. “Her horns growing in are causing her to hurt from the growing pains she's not born to adjust to. It's giving her headaches, and it's probably why she's been headbutting lately or rubbing her horns on things. She's trying to get the pain to stop by removing her horns from her head.” As Pyra began to slow in her cries, turning them into sombering hiccups, Demiurge shushed her a bit more as she tried to settle. “Sweetie,” he sweetly began to his daughter, “that's not going to work. It's only going to make it worse. They'll just grow back.” Burying his nose against her tear stained cheek, he planted a kiss there shortly after. “I know it hurts, but daddy will make it better.”

Knowing that her being half human was causing such distress wrung your heart in prison of disgust. “What about her fever? That awful sensation she is feeling must be so severe it is causing her to be sick!”

“I'll need to make a more powerful pain alleviation drug, y/n,” Demiurge said, kissing his daughter's forehead. “This will do for now, but she'll still be fussy and wear herself down from the agony she's no doubt enduring.” The demon handed her over to you. “Did she eat already?”

“We were just about to have her do so when the cries erupted,” Yuri informed the archdevil. “I must confess, I was a bit concerned there.”

You walked back over to the Victorian love seat, sitting down to allow your daughter to try and eat in peace. She was still whimpering even when latching onto your nipple, but she at least wasn't fighting the very idea of food. Your hand moved over her forehead, still concerned over how warm she was. “The pain medicine isn't going to lessen that fever? Are you sure?”

Demiurge followed you with his hands behind his back. With the seat wide enough for two, he took the empty space beside you while maneuvering his spiked, metal tail carefully behind your body to lock you into his twisted embrace. “Afraid so. It needs to be stronger for her to not fall ill to such a thing. I will look into making something better, y/n. You need not concern yourself.” He rested his cheek against yours, stroking Pyra's head in hopes to keep her calm and focused on eating.

Pyra suckled for a while until pulling away prematurely with a small whine that made her cough as she was not counting on the milk still being in her mouth or throat. You sighed, only able to imagine how torturous it must be for her. “My poor baby...” The words were labored with agony for your daughter, rubbing her back to try and get the cough to run its course.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Demiurge cooed, luring her back to eating. “I'll fix it soon, but you need to eat.”

With her father's finger curled near her mouth, she began to nibble and drool on it a bit before being led back to your breast. The finger removed, Pyra traded in an instant though the somber whimpers could still be heard.

Her little imp wings stretched ever slightly as she was still adjusting to those being on her back. She was still too young to know how they worked or what their purpose was, so Pyra never went out of her way to flap them. She merely moved them now again. Taking note of the impish wings and the goat looking legs, you couldn't help but be concerned about how those were going to grow in as well.

“What about the others?” you asked, turning to look at Demiurge.

His brow wrinkled. “Others?”

“Her wings and legs... Will they equally hurt her in some way?”

Demiurge shook his head. “She'll have the normal growing pains, but that's all I am aware of, my dear.”

You breathed out a sigh of relief. “That experiment you were doing on the Seventh Floor—what was it?” A change of topic felt like a good thing right about now.

His wicked, devilish grin spread across his face. “Merely attempts to see about moving you from here to the Seventh Floor, my dear. However, a few failed experiments have made it obvious I need to result to more extreme methods of having you endure the temperature there.”

“Extreme...?”

He shifted his glasses up the slope of his nose before turning to the battle maid nearby. “Yuri, will you please see to it that Pyra remains in good health and y/n finishes her meal before leaving? I have to see about switching my attention to a medicine that will quell the pain my daughter is enduring.”

Yuri bowed. “Of course, Lord Demiurge.”

The love seat reformed from the weight of the devil being removed, making you feel a sense of loneliness as he was about to leave once more. “Will you be gone for very long?”

The devil stopped in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder at you. The metal tail twitched from side to side as his hands methodically locked behind his back once more. He was marinating in the sudden shift for you to desire and openly want his affection and attention. “Depends on how long this new medicine will take me, my dear. Why? Are you in need of something?”

Even your heart thumped in confusion, the voices raging against one another as one told you to beg for him to stay while the other demanded you see him gone. “N-No, I was just curious.”

He smirked at the response as he headed for the door. “Depending how the day proceeds, I may return shortly.”

Yuri did as she was asked, allowing for you both to finish before taking the empty plate that was in front of you and allowing you both a moment of privacy and peace. Pyra was as fussy as you expected she'd be, but you couldn't help but be worried she would get more vocal and in further discomfort as the hours dragged on. Even Demiurge warned that medicine would only do so much for so long as it was made with her teething in mind. As she started a series of sneezing fits with a bit of whining sprinkled throughout, you shushed her while wiping her nose even if she fought you. It was apparent she didn't want to be touched.

“It's okay, baby.” You rubbed her back, wishing Demiurge would return. “Daddy will be back. He'll be able to help you. I promise.”

Again, she began to rub her head against your chest with a soft, squeak of a cry. With what strength she could even find through the pain, she kicked out her feet as well to appear as though she would be pawing the ground with her hooves if she were let down.

Your brow furrowed, hating to see her like this. _All this just because she's half human? That is so unfair..._ Moving her in your arms, you started to rub her back and rock her. _I don't want to have to change my race just to stop this from happening to my future children, but what choice do I have? He wants eight kids, and there's no guarantee one wouldn't outright die from this sort of pain making them so sick_ , you thought.

You didn't wish to embrace that loss again. It was painful to even imagine.

There was no knock at the door, merely it opening to reveal Demiurge. He sauntered into the room with a tray of food regarding your dinner and a bottle filled with fluid that you could acknowledge was medicine of some sort.

“How is she?” Demiurge asked as he placed the food down before you, asking for his daughter by merely opening his arms to receive her.

“Still as fussy as before and still headbutting,” you answered, heartache evident in your tone as you gave her over to her father.

She squirmed about, crying a bit louder when she was moved out of your arms and into the embrace of her father's. “Shh, shh, my darling,” Demiurge whispered. “I have something to give you.” Taking the empty seat again beside you, he moved Pyra's shirt sleeve out of his way before grabbing the needle you hadn't taken notice of to fill it full of the medicine he made for her. Getting the right amount within the barrel, he pushed on the plunger to get any and all air out of it before injecting it within her upper arm. When she tried to fight him, he shushed her gently once more and did his all to keep her still so it wouldn't cause more harm than good. When the injection was over, he pulled the needle from where it was buried in her skin and disinfected the injection site with a little piece of cloth he had on him.

He and yourself both waited for some clear sign that it worked. Pyra was still a bit teary-eyed from being given the shot as well as the growing pains. However, in a matter of moments, she began to lessen in her crying and it drained down to mere sniffling.

“Feel better, sweetheart?” The devil kissed her upon her head, seeing if being near the pain riddled area would cause her any problems.

She didn't respond in any negative way. The black eyes of your daughter merely turned, and she gazed upward at her father in curiousness.

Moving forward, Demiurge touched his crooked nose against hers with his grin stretching across his features. “All better, hmm?”

“Thank goodness,” you breathed in relief. “I was so worried for her.”

“She'll need the injection every morning for at least a few years while she's young, depending her pain tolerance. I would say...” He paused, twisting his mouth to the side in thought only to ignite the first pleasant laugh out of Pyra as she reached for her father's pointed chin. “...probably about five or so years.” Scrunching up his face playfully at her, he moved it weakly in her grasp before planting a kiss between her eyes. “We'll gauge how she appears by then. Her horns won't settle in completely till she's at least a teenager by human years.”

“I'm just relieved you found a way to lessen it for her,” you said, placing your hand on your chest to still your anxious heart. It was odd to take note of. He truly would do any and everything for his own children, but anything else was merely an afterthought or not his concern. Comparing how he felt about that young boy years ago to Pyra might as well have been comparing apples to oranges.

The devil motioned towards the plate of food before you. “It is wise you eat now, y/n. It will get cold if you don't.”

Glancing back at the dishes, you noted that it housed fried potato wedges, goat cheese and bread, sprinkled with bits of meat. You inwardly cringed, not sure if you could bring yourself to touch meat even now. Demiurge may have shown to be a bit different, but you still couldn't bring yourself to trust certain things he presented to you.

“Something wrong?”

The mere question was formed rather firmly, making you realize you were possibly offending him by not going right for it. He did say he usually went out of his way to make your meals for you, so it was no doubt an insult to not only the chef but your mate who was providing for you. “N-No, Master,” you answered, starting with the potatoes first. “Sorry, I just—.”

“You still don't trust me?” The devil titled his head with offended curiousness, the light glinting off of his spectacles. “Do I not deserve your trust all things considered, y/n?”

Hearing the anger rattling ever faintly in the background of his words, you panicked and shrunk away from him. “F-Forgive me, Master. I just... I get nervous about the meat is all!”

His nostrils flared, paying attention to the sensation you sent his body through the hellish contraption he had you bound in. His tail flopped lazily on the side of the love seat, but even the light shined brightly upon the movement of his metal appendage to remind you that it was indeed metallic and could slice and poison you. “The meat I obtain is merely from the kitchen here in Nazarick, not my farm. No human flesh is served here, y/n.”

 _And he wouldn't love drug it either_ , you thought. _That would put Pyra at the risk of witnessing something she's not meant to, and I know Master wouldn't allow that_. After eating a bit of the potatoes, you moved to the meat and pealed it apart to notice that it was a bit reminiscent of cow than anything foreign. In one swift act, you swallowed what you could and noted there wasn't anything off about the taste or texture.

“See?” Demiurge said with a raise of a single brow. “Besides, I need you to eat well so that you can still produce milk for Pyra.” His fingers being so close to her face, he noted she was starting to nibble on the curve of his grasp. The nibbling was no doubt as close to a needle prick for him, nothing that was harmful to the devil at all. “Though, given the months that have flown by, it may be wise to try and give her mashed up foods she may enjoy instead of solely relying on her mother's milk.”

“It _is_ about that time to start trying...” You were inwardly nervous to rely on Demiurge to do such a thing, but you knew he wouldn't allow you to participate in it. The last thing you needed was Pyra eating human meat and you not privy to it. “She's part demon though. Is there anything special she should start with?”

Demiurge shook his head as he managed to remove his finger from her mouth to stroke her head. “Well, I would say she'd be carnivorous like most demons, but judging by how she didn't object to anything you ate while in the womb, she quite possibly has the omnivorous trait you humans have. We can start her off with small vegetables and then move to little pieces of mutton and see what works for her.”

“She is nursing from me all right. Even the Naga's son wouldn't do that, and he came out carnivorous.”

A laugh was stifled behind his lips. “Demons can drink anything, my pet,” Demiurge reminded you, rubbing Pyra's back. “We aren't selective on that. Even depending the demon, the mother will lactate. With that hybrid Naga, his father's genetics overruled the mothers' primarily, and so it only wanted water and meats. Naga females don't produce milk for their children.”

Talking about the farm, you couldn't help but be curious how things were going. It was...odd. That place was your literal hell in the New World, and yet you were curious how everybody was still doing even if they grew to despise you. “How is that child fairing, by the way?”

Demiurge expressed his confusion as to why you'd care about another child when you had your own to look after now. He was still at a loss for human emotions and how they worked. “Ah, that one.” His tone rumbled with disregard for any involved, showing he still had his callous mannerisms about those he deemed lesser. “He is growing quite fast as was unexpected, but I was pleasantly surprised. He's not an adult yet, but he's learning to walk and talk already, and even if my knowledge on humans is limited, I know that is fast for a mere human child. The female Albelion Sheep did produce another baby while I was away, but it was lost shortly after the birthing processing a day or so later, much to my dismay. The mother's genetics were stronger in that one, and it died from being too cold in the barn.”

The way he spoke of such a thing made you lurch in disgust. He might as well have been just talking about a mere sheep he was trying to breed. There was no sign of remorse in his tone. “That's... awful...”

“If it wasn't strong to survive the mere cold as a baby like her brother, then it wouldn't have made a higher tier parchment like I would hope.” Demiurge fixed the glasses on the slope of his nose, the wicked grin cutting cruelly across his features as he felt the disgust radiate from your body. “Besides, why so concerned on children that are not yours?” He moved Pyra to have her look in your direction. “Do you not have one yourself that requires your attention?”

You migrated your hand to Pyra's cheek and stroked her tanned skin lovingly. In a fit of habit, she tried to shift her head down to where you would pet between her horns. With gentleness guiding your caress, you rubbed her there fondly. “I love my daughter with all my heart, but even I cannot ignore the children that you put in harm's way at the farm, Master.” It was a bold comment, but it was one you wouldn't sit on any longer.

The demon scoffed at you. “Harm's way?” Demiurge parroted. “My dear, I give them a better chance at life.” He reached over and gripped your chin, making you squirm in discomfort as the grip was intentionally malicious and barbarous as his nails threatened to dig into your skin. “Did you not lose yours with the aid of better living conditions? I give them a roof over their head, blankets, and make sure nothing is lost. Yes, I lost that little lamb because I didn't realize that genetics can be so erratic when a powerful being beds a lesser powerful one, but I do plan on running a few tests on the newer ones born to see if they favor the father or the mother.”

Even if you had Pyra, you wished he would stop bringing back up your lost daughter. Even with all he did to give you a replacement, you wouldn't forget the baby you lost. You tried to move your face free from his grasp, but he held it tightly. The nail of his index finger buried within your skin, a cut steadily forming as a voiceless warning.

“If I find the mother's genetics overrode the father's, then I will keep them in better conditions and have Dhyseli and Pulcinella check on them as they grow when I am unable to.” He removed you then and there, jerking your face away as if to say in his own way that you offended him with hardly even speaking forwardly of it. “Dare you speak so ill of me now, pet?”

Quickly, your hand covered the injury he created as you shook your head. You didn't have the courage to look directly at him in the moment. “No, Master,” you uttered, heartbroken and afraid.

Hearing and seeing how hurt you were, Demiurge reached over to pull your hand away from the minor wound. Curving his finger that struck you earlier, he did away with the blood that trickled down the side of your face before bothering to move closer to kiss and lick the crimson mess away. “Now, none of that, my dear,” he cooed. “Do keep in mind your words harm me far more than what I could dare do to you.”

Were they truly that powerful to him? Even the simple prick from his covered claw felt like a raging fire that ignited against your skin. There wasn't a single thing you could think to say. All you wanted to do was apologize now.

“Now, finish your dinner. I want to try a little test before the day is through,” Demiurge insisted, the light in the room catching his ever curious smirk that made your heart thump painfully in your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah father/daughter times, I guess. lol
> 
> So I highly doubt I'll produce another chapter before the year is done, so I want to take this moment and thank everybody for making a rather heavy year a bit of a better one for me. ♥ While I had far more losses than gains this year, I'm still wanting to keep my head above water to the best of my ability and not let myself drown. It's been rough, but I know it's been rough for everyone, and I do hope you all stay safe, happy, and healthy and that 2021 will be far brighter for everyone. 
> 
> For me, personally, I'm hoping to work on a bit of personal/original works on Wattpad and or other sites when I get the chances. My stuff on here won't be ignored, but there are just so many ideas running in my head that I wanna get some out. What I do is throw darts at a wall and see what people like. If it were up to me to criticize my works, I'd say they all sucked. X"D But uh, you guys seemed to like this fic so it went on far longer than I anticipated it to. ♥ No, it's not over--far from it. I don't mean to make it sound that way. o_o; I guess I'm just doing the 'wishing y'all a good time' end-slate for this chapter for now till I come back to it. ♥
> 
> Much love to you all, and thanks for the support~
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: A Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	35. Chapter 35

With dinner finished, you picked up your daughter and followed Demiurge (nervously) through a portal he had opened. Stepping out the other side, you were greeted with lush forest that reminded you of the woodlands that the demi-humans usually lived within.

“We're outside...?” You had to confess your confusion.

Demiurge turned, arms behind his back as he walked forward to the opening of a large cave not far away. “The Sixth Floor of Nazarick to be precise. Don't dawdle.”

Stuttering a bit to try and find the right words, you spun around on your heels to follow the demon into the lingering darkness ahead. “Nazarick is a tomb, is it not, Master?”

“It is.”

“So why is the Sixth Floor outside?” You couldn't help but keep looking back at the dwindling light that seemed to run further and further away from your grasp the deeper into the cave you ventured.

“It isn't,” Demiurge answered. “It has the illusion that it is outside. If you noted, the air wasn't nearly as fresh as it could have been otherwise. The trees aid in that fantasy of it being outdoors but not very well.”

 _I was only allowed a moment to enjoy it, so I'll take your word for it_ , you thought as you tried to keep up with the demon.

Eventually, the darkness began to peel away at the mercy of nothing but oranges and reds that managed to glisten just from behind a rather unique designed door. The pillars weren't something you were used to seeing, at least not about Roble. The decorative volutes of the capital were quite intricate and almost foreign in design. The center pieces appeared as though they were worn down by age as some of it was cracked and even charred. The closer you got to the double doors leading into this area, the sound of something boiling met your ears and it was then you realized that this door had to lead to the Seventh Floor of Nazarick—the floor that supposedly Demiurge reigned over. Some about the tomb spoke of it like it was a literal hell.

Only taking a few more steps towards the entrance, you stopped and withdrew back a pace. The heat was so immense that you couldn't bring yourself to go closer; however, Pyra appeared just fine and remained complacent in your care.

Demiurge heard you stop, turning to notice your hesitation with a wicked grin. “Ah, so this is as far as you're able to go, mm?”

“I...I feel like my skin will melt off if I get much closer, Master.” It was so hot as it was that you were already beginning to sweat.

The demon moved in your direction, a part of you worrying he would punish you for not continuing to follow even if it was something you could ill afford to do without dying. The twisted smile was still hard to read years later. He was looming over you, but instead of punishing you as you thought he would, the demon brought back out the vial full of medicine that he had used on Pyra earlier. “Let me see your arm, my dear.”

You did as he asked. “Isn't that the pain medicine you used on Pyra earlier? What good will it do?” The needle pricking your skin, you flinched and looked away as he injected you with the odd appearing liquid that was inside.

“It's not just for pain alleviation, my dear,” Demiurge explained, wiping the injection location. “I was able to use demon plasma to make Pyra's human DNA act stronger under its encouragement and now, hopefully, with this injection you will be able to withstand the heat on the Seventh Floor for a time. Just as it will not completely rid Pyra of her horn growing pains, it won't keep you completely immune for the rest of your life in regards to the fires of hell.”

After the shot, you had to admit you weren't feeling any different. You felt the same as before. “You were able to make that sort of medicine in a short amount of time.”

“I was tampering with medicines of the same type before our daughter's birth,” Demiurge explained. “I wasn't going to risk the very thought my genetics wouldn't override your human ones, so I started on a prototype long before you were even into your first month of pregnancy.” He stepped away from you, pocketing the used syringe to remind himself to clean it later. “Now then, can you step forward for me?”

The heat was a little bit more bearable at this point, making you do as he asked. You still could feel it, though.

Demiurge turned his gloved hand, unfurling his fingers for you to take his offer. “Come.”

Nervously you slid your fingers into his grasp to be led further down the stairs made of stone. The intense heat of hell slowly subsided to the point you didn't feel like you were burning alive. It felt as it would any other warm day. “What... What happens if it wears off?” You were aware that medicines and even potions only lasted for so long regardless of him having said anything or not. They weren't exactly a cure all for moments in regards to resistances.

“You need only tell me when you're feeling the heat, my dear. Once that happens, I'll open a portal to move you back to the Ninth Floor.” He tugged gently, getting you to find your footing again and to make haste down the last step and to the intricately designed doors.

Out of reflex, you kept checking on Pyra. Even if you saw with your own eyes she had full efficiency in fire resistance, it didn't make you any less nervous. Out of playfulness, she was just grabbing at the golden rimming of the upper part of the outfit that you wore. Her little teeth slowly trying to go for them to chew since she found the texture to be interesting.

“None of that, sweetheart,” you whispered, wanting her to be mindful of her own growing fangs. Being playfully spiteful, she nibbled on your finger when you attempted to tell her 'no'. You sighed to yourself as you let her do so, hearing Pyra's small growls in the process as her tail thumped back and forth. “Were you this troublesome when you were a baby, Master? I know she doesn't get it from me.”

“I wasn't born that way, so I cannot say for certain,” Demiurge reminded you, shifting his glasses up the slope of his crooked nose. “I was raised from hell by my Creator, Lord Ulbert Alain Odle. Anything regarding my former existence is far from my mind.”

You always heard this man's name but you never saw him. Ulbert must have been one powerful demon to have someone such as Demiurge bow to him without fault. Before you could think to ask about him, Demiurge grabbed the circular, rusted handles of the door and pulled them open.

A gust of air flew at your face. You were certain if you hadn't been given a boost in fire resistance that would have done you in or at least felt far hotter than it was intended to in the moment. It took a moment for the steamy air to stop trying to blindside you, but once you were able to adjust, you looked out at what could only be purely described as hell on the New World's surface.

Lava dominated the Seventh Floor as well as foreign looking temples and pillars that were identical in design to the ones just at the door you were soon escorted through. It looked like a war had broken out on this floor. Statues that once housed gods that looked unfamiliar to you were toppled over and in ruin as the sounds of boiling lava and the cackle of all types of demons gave a sort of uneasy atmosphere to this hellish domain. Rocky formations that the lava itself made gave the floor uneven terrain and even the sky itself was a fiery red and orange that made you think that you were indeed in the depths of hell.

“All of this... is in the Great Tomb of Nazarick...?” you muttered aloud, lost in both thought and overwhelmed by creeping pricks of fear as you took in everything about you.

Demiurge didn't respond right away. His attention turned to the lava river nearby. “Guren, there is no need to do anything. I order you to stand down.”

Opening your mouth to question who this Guren was, you stopped when you noted the molten river nearby bubbling uncontrollably to where a large, hellish slime soon appeared from where it had been hiding. Jumping behind Demiurge, you held Pyra closely as you didn't want this creature to hurt your baby.

 _What the hell is this thing...!_ you exclaimed mentally.

“A human woman is allowed on this floor, Lord Demiurge?” The voice sounded otherworldly and trying to identify its gender based on that alone was troublesome. To you, the tenor it used could be female or male.

“The human woman is my pet and mate, Guren. The small one she is holding is my daughter,” the demon clarified as he ventured closer to this enormous slime. “Pyra will easily die if you attack even if she has my fire resistance and my mate will fall should you do the same to her. You're level 90 and she's below level 40.”

 _A level 90 slime demon...? Wonderful..._ you thought as you tried to steady your racing heart. Pyra on the other hand was looking at this giant moving molten ball with excitement, even grabbing at it like she wanted to touch and play with it.

The thick, liquefied shape of the beast morphed and moved about as it seemed to be taking in your appearances. “I see. I will recall their visage for the future, Lord Demiurge.” With that said, it sunk back into the river it was within and seemed to disappear all together.

Lower lip trembling, you weren't even sure what to ask. The intense heat that was starting to creep up on you suddenly vanished upon the slime disappearing. Maybe it had a sort of aura that was causing the heat very much the same as that bug guardian Demiurge was friends with—Cocytus, was it? There were so many creatures in Nazarick that the names were becoming hard to keep track of. “That demon was...large...”

“Mm?” Demiurge raised a brow to your concern. “It's not a demon. It's a hell slime, pet.” He took your hand once more to encourage you closer to his side. “It guards this floor at all times. If anybody makes it past Guren, then I know I need to send in other demons to have me be aware of what I am up against before taking the intruders on myself.”

“I see...”

He moved onward, heading towards a large ruined temple that appeared to be in the very back of the Seventh Floor. You could only imagine how gorgeous the temple would have looked had it not appeared as though it were destroyed and left in decay. The pillars up front were mostly cracked or toppled over to show some struggle that had occurred sometime ago.

“When I am able to find a better substitute for your inability to withstand the heat, y/n, this will soon be your new home.” He motioned ahead at the ruined building.

Even from where you were standing you could tell the entire place was in shambles. The roof had even been torn into. How was this better than what you had on the Ninth Floor? It hardly seemed like a good replacement in the grand scheme of things. “It's... It's lovely.”

Demiurge scoffed at your words. “You lie horribly, pet. Even without the use of the attire I can tell you are appalled.” He turned to look at you, making you hesitant to gaze back. “Are you so inconsiderate of my kindness to you?”

“N-No, Master,” you stuttered, shifting Pyra in your arms. “It's just...I am worried that the building could collapse on me and your daughter at any moment.”

He scratched his pointed chin in thought. “Mm, perhaps...” The words were labored with consideration. After a moment of silence, his grin twitched. “I'll make a deal with you then, y/n.”

Another deal? What of this time?

Demiurge glanced down at you with a wide demonic smirk, showing he was up to something but you knew not what. “If I am able to get your heat resistance in order as I need not risk you burning alive down here, I will move you into the Blazing Temple first. If you abide by my every rule while residing on this floor at that appointed time, then I will consider having my subordinates and myself work on building you a better home down here.” He opened his gloved hand for you to shake on it. “Do we have a deal?”

What was he plotting? There was something in his grin that felt like he wasn't telling you everything. It made you feel sick to your stomach. What choice did you have? It was either agree to it and see what horrors awaited or not agree and be stuck in a ruined temple that could collapse and kill you and your daughter at any moment. The very thought of losing your baby again made you take his offer as you sealed the deal with a handshake.

“Deal,” you whispered, the word nearly being drowned out by the boiling lava. Shortly after doing so, however, you recoiled and flinched from an oncoming heat that was hard to describe. It felt like it was starting to gnaw at your flesh.

Seeing the reaction, Demiurge wasted no time in opening the portal to lead you quickly back to the Ninth Floor. “Hurry!” he ordered in quiet haste before stepping through himself.

Panting heavily, you felt the cool air greet you with great relief as you stumbled onto the loveseat nearby with your daughter in your arms. You weren't expecting the intense fire of that floor to come rushing at you that quickly, but you were walking through a literal place of hell. As normality embraced you once more, you hissed in pain before falling onto your backside on the cushions of the Victorian styled loveseat.

“What is it?” Demiurge asked as the portal disappeared behind him.

“M-My feet are killing me.” It felt like they were burning so immensely that you could only feel the horrible sensation anytime you applied pressure or moved them. You did your all to try and dull out the pain further.

With you sitting, Demiurge knelt in front of you to get a better look at your bare feet. Without speaking so much as a word, he reached into his own inventory and pulled out a healing scroll to which he used to remove the wretched sensation that was trying to rip through your body. “Stay off your feet for a bit, pet. They burned pretty badly in those last few moments on the Seventh Floor. Afraid a healing scroll of that tier can only do so much for your wounds you sustained there.”

A bit nervous, you glanced down at Pyra and noted nothing out of the ordinary. If anything, she was yawning by this point to show she was getting quite tired. You still looked her body over just to be certain. Nothing was burned or melted. Thank the gods for that.

“She has absolute resistance to fire, my dear. Pyra is not going to get hurt by it even at a young age. She could bathe in that lava river and be fine,” Demiurge explained, noting your worry. “The only reason I worried of Guren is its level. The force of its attacks would easily do her in as she's ill-prepared for them.”

“So many beings in Nazarick that I too am hardly prepared for.” The very thought made you a bit jittery.

The same grin clung to his lips like a bad habit before reaching over to stroke your head lovingly. “I am here to protect you, y/n. I always have been and I always will be.”

The last words uttered almost sounded more like a threat than a loving sentiment. Regardless, you did your best to smile before hearing a knock at the door to your bedroom.

“You may enter,” Demiurge beckoned.

The door moaned on its hinges as the former Princess Renner entered into the chambers. Hand across her chest, she bowed respectfully to the demon that was her superior. “Lord Demiurge, I came as you requested of me.”

Requested? Why did he need Renner?

He took back to his feet, placing his hands behind him. “Ah, ready to depart? We have plans to discuss.”

“Always at the ready, Lord Demiurge.”

The way she looked slowly back up at him when she spoke, something made you uneasy and a bit...upset? It felt like her eyes were intent on something beyond merely leaving the room for something regarding business, and it started to cause your chest to hurt. It was a sort of feeling you didn't expect you'd ever feel that fiercely when around the demon who had hurt you so.

“I'll be just outside waiting for you then.” She bowed lower (if that were possible) before taking her leave of the room.

You grabbed at Demiurge's coat, tugging on it like a child in need of affection. “Master? What's going on?” So little was given to you in regards to any form of information that you weren't certain what could possibly be so secretive.

He turned, shifting his glasses once more with a mere grin that was a challenge to read. “Merely business, my dear. You see, Renner is a valuable asset to us, and I require her insight in regards to a few kingdoms about this New World that even we lack knowledge of. It would be wise to know what we're in for.”

Knowing that Renner seemed to have willing turned on her people, it led you to be curious what happened to the area about her former kingdom that had fallen to Ainz. “What about Re-Estize? What has happened to it?”

“Being rebuilt and maintained not only by Lord Ainz Ooal Gown but he also has the support of humans, demi-humans, and the undead as far as I am aware,” Demiurge explained.

The very thought made you confused. Why would a literal king of the dead want such relations and peace? It was hard for you to even imagine the possibilities of all races actually living in harmony. It felt like a fantasy more than a reality given all the times Roble had to even worry of the demi-humans trying to attack your kingdom you were once apart of. “Oh.. I see...”

Demiurge tilted his head. “You are not aflutter? Your human kind will be able to live in peace under his rule.” His tail twitched upon mentioning such a thing as he had other personal plans for all the humans of the New World if Ainz would allow it. “Or does something else bother you?”

Quickly you shook your head at the accusation. “No, no—if anything, I am thankful Lord Ainz Ooal Gown is going to such lengths!” Though a part of you was curious how all races would truly be able to mix in the end. The New World was always in a state of unrest it felt. How could this one being bring an end to that?

“Then what troubles you?”

He was fishing for something. Maybe he was looking for your honesty or maybe even a lie would benefit his twisted nature in the moment. Either way, even without his gem eyes being visible, you felt them sizing you up. “I...” You opened your mouth to say it but the words nearly choked you as that part of you that still despised him demanded you keep quiet. But it was painful for some reason. Demiurge got to spend all this time with others about Nazarick and the New World, and here you had to sit at home with the baby. You loved your baby, but you felt now you rarely got the time you wanted with the man you loved—now this _**witch**_ got it? Your throat began to burn the more you sat on your thoughts. “I... mmm...” Moving your lower lip inward, you weren't sure how to speak the truth without it coming back to haunt you, so you tried to settle for some sort of middle ground. “You'll come back to bed tonight, won't you?”

He _humphed_ at the comment as if it would suffice, but he was expecting something else. The grin remained, letting you feel no such fear in the idea he would retaliate on you. “Wait up for me, pet. I just might.” With that said, he left the room to meet with Renner.

The former princess moved aside and let Demiurge lead as she carried up the rear. “So, Lord Demiurge, how does your little test go?” She tried not to let the wicked grin through but it was difficult to maintain at the very idea his pet would be emotionally suffering.

His smirk cracked through the twisted foundation of his features as his fangs glistened in the lighting of the Ninth Floor. “As expected so far,” he responded vaguely. _Now a part of me wonders if the rest will equally bear the fruit I so wish it to_ , the demon thought to himself with wicked glee. _Do play your part as well as I hope you will, my dear Renner._

After feeding Pyra once more for the day, you put her down to sleep when the hour called for it. Tucking her into bed, you moved the doll that Demiurge had made closer for her to cuddle with as she so wished. She seemed quite attached to it, but you wouldn't be surprised. The fabric used could have been scented by the demon to the point that's all your daughter smelled—her father.

“Sleep well, sweetheart,” you whispered. Kissing the tips of your index and middle finger, you planted the affectionate idea onto her cheek.

Alone again.

The entire room was void of life, making you sit down on the bed and sigh out your sorrow. All you could think of was wanting him at least back or having the freedom you so wanted to walk about Nazarick. However, seeing as Demiurge claimed you as his and you served no other purpose other than to be his mate and mother to his daughter, Ainz wouldn't allow you about the tomb without an escort. You knew if you asked for any other than Demiurge, the demon would see to it you were punished.

“A part of me misses that old house,” you mused to yourself, thinking back to the hellish cage you were once trapped in that was full of nothing but emotional memories regarding the one in Roble. “Even if there was only pain there, I still miss the simpler times...”

Glancing about, you reminded yourself that you were surrounded by a lavish bedroom that was all your own for merely staying under the control of Demiurge. Did you deserve it? No. Even Renner fought for this Sorcerer Kingdom and she was not only allowed a race change item but she was given a seat with the others. A quivering sigh escaped your lips as you tried to build up the courage on what you wanted to say next you saw the devil.

“You either love him, y/n, or you don't,” you reminded yourself. “You need to pick which one you want and go with it without thought.”

He was vile. Cruel. Sadistic. Yes, he did a lot of horrible things, but he did a lot of good things too. Even with the humans, he fed them best he was able and made sure none of them died senselessly. He was only keeping the strong ones about, but he did ultimately use them for a higher purpose.

Realizing what your mind was doing, you quickly shook your head. “Don't justify that.” Nobody would be a willing participant, but couldn't he have merely taken those who would stand against his Lord? Why did he have to hurt the elderly and little children? Why did he have to consider skinning hybrid children?

Again, the desire to revolt against him was fierce, but you breathed in and out the wish to do so.

It was better to wait... just wait. He did say if you did, he might come back for the evening. Sitting in place, you did your all to keep your mind focused and your energy together so that you could greet the demon when he would return.

The minutes became hours in no time at all, leaving you to fight the desire to stay awake. Even if you were aware it was well past midnight, you struggled to keep your eyes opened. Earlier you had tried to contact him through the outfit, but there was no answer. Whenever he did such a thing, you wanted to remind him it was moments like these that you didn't often utilize the attire to speak with him. Why would you if he'd seemingly go out of his way to ignore you?

Sitting on the bed, you were nearly slumped over and asleep. Still sitting with your legs crossed and arms before you, your head was lowered. You looked no different than a dog waiting impatiently for its owner to return. The tips of Demiurge's fingers graced your chin before he urged you to turn and look in his direction. What time was it? You were so exhausted that you hadn't even realized you were smiling in relief at just seeing him.

“Master...” you whispered, nearly collapsing at just knowing he was there.

The devil was quick to catch you, moving his arm to where you would fall into his embrace. “And you didn't even require that to be an order.” His fingertips grazed your cheek to watch as you still struggled to remain awake. The same aforementioned fingers crawling down to your lips to push past your barrier to tease your tongue.

You were so exhausted that you hardly had the energy to tell him 'no'. Sucking only briefly, you pushed your tongue against the probing fingers of the devil to express without words you wouldn't have it in you to do anything right now.

Removing his hand, he casually flicked the saliva away before escorting you to lie down on the bed. With a simple 'away' motion as he gestured his hand back and forth, the attire you wore quickly slithered off of your body the moment it transformed into the black looking mire and made its home elsewhere in the room.

The devil continued to loom, looking you over to the point his eyes even opened to where you could see the jewels for eyes glistened in the dim lighting. “Mm, if I weren't so loving, my dear, I would just do whatever I wanted with you right now.”

“Pyra is still here, Master.” The words were muttered almost drunkenly given how desperately you wanted to rest.

“There are those about Nazarick who do not need rest, y/n. You tend to forget that,” he said with a wide grin that had trouble coming into focus for you. “I could easily escort her into the care of those that are created as such.”

“But I...” Arguing was pretty pointless. All you wanted to do was rest. You weren't even sure how long you had even been fighting to stay awake on his behalf. As your head met the pillow, you found the demon's touch sweetly (and firmly) caressing your hair.

“Shh, shh,” he hummed, moving the covers up and over your body before bothering to undress himself. For whatever reason, he removed his clothing completely from what you saw through your lidded eyes.

Was he planning to do something after all? You tried to brace yourself for it the moment the bed's weight shifted upon him sitting to join you, but no such moment came. Situating the covers over himself as well, Demiurge kissed your forehead. The simple kiss lingered before he bothered to plant a few more in its place, his arms moving under and over your body with ease to where he brought you close to his chest.

The unnatural warmth that his body emanated made it easy for the chill in the air to rush away. But... why was he being so... loving?

He had moments like these before, but this embrace didn't feel controlling or malicious like the ones that suffocated you in the past. It felt honest, loving, and true. Even as it were, Demiurge just held you. With your forehead soon resting against his well defined chest you could just hear his heart thump in his breast as well as do something as simple as swallow from time to time. An occasional sigh of what you could only think was content escaped his nostrils when they flared while his palm rubbed against the middle of your back.

“Are you... okay, Master?” You weren't sure why you were going out of your way to question a good change, but it felt unreal. It felt like you didn't deserve it.

“Mm?” The word rumbled in his chest, allowing you to hear it all the better when you turned your head to rest your ear upon the area. “Certainly. Why? Is something I am doing bothering you, my dear? I thought this is what you wanted.”

You blinked, confused, but you were relieved he couldn't see the confusion that caused your face to contort so. He was being weirdly considerate and affectionate. Pyra did encourage some changes but whenever she happened to be out of the picture for a moment, Demiurge was the same as he had always been—angry you wouldn't openly show your love for him. Was it because of one simple act he saw that as good enough or a start in the right direction for what he wanted? You really weren't sure, and you knew asking him would amount in him getting frustrated you weren't smart enough to see ahead of him or know what he truly wanted without spelling it out for you.

“N-No,” you wearily said, “I just wasn't sure if it was something you wanted, Master. I didn't want to inconvenience you.”

His bare chest pushed against your cheek as he breathed in and then out again. “If it makes you happy, then I am fine for doing so, my pet.”

“...O-Oh...” You weren't even sure what to say to that. He was sounding so uncharacteristically nice. “I thank you, Master.” Closing your eyes, you felt you could finally sleep without worry of what could happen tomorrow. “I am glad to have you here.”

“And?” he probed, his frown returning though unseen by you.

Your arm moved over the curve of his side to keep him close. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, pet.” Feeling as your body grew heavy against him, the previous frown cracked cruelly into that same, malicious plotting grin. Even as he opened his mouth to speak a second time, his fangs were expressed all the better when his lips peeled back to reveal them. “I will see you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit~. I write and draw other things from time to time (and binge watch Youtube like it's a religion when not playing games.. lol). Wanted to get some art stuff quickly done before my B-day Feb 2nd, and then I ended up just musing about 2 different insert/Demiurge stories... one no thanks to the enablers on my Tumblr (love ya'll xD) and the other no thanks to watching people talk about the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time's Shadow Temple. Peft. I get inspiration in weird areas.
> 
> Also, I don't know what area links the 6th and 7th floors unlike 7 to 8, so uh... just randomly threw ideas out there. Not canon, of course, but I was judging this based on the map layout of Nazarick.
> 
> And the slime was apparently genderless. So cue me trying to quickly erase any and all ideas of gender to it. X3;
> 
> Thanks for any and all support~. It keeps me refreshed and going~.
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: A Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again for a bit of an update. Thanks for anybody still about reading it. ♥
> 
> So I found out that human children in the New World actually grow faster than normal humans. X'D Nice info to find out before it was far too late. Oops.
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: A Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

It was a comfort you would take any day from your old memories—sleeping beside someone you loved. Even with conflicting thoughts on how to feel about the demon with you, just waking every now and again to feel and see him beside you was enough to keep you comforted and at peace. With no windows around to allow you to tell the time of day, you merely left it up to how you or Demiurge were feeling. If anything, you half expected to wake up and find him gone. But no, the demon remained in the ever protective embrace as you expected to be found within.

You couldn't say he was a snorer but he did breathe rather heavily in his throat, making a sort of growling rumble. If you dared wake up and move, you could hear it halt or hitch in tenor to where you knew he was aware you were active. It made you less inclined to attempt to shift on the bed, making some of the hours a little unbearable till you gained the courage to do so. If you did move your back to him, Demiurge would loosen his hold on your body only to resituate himself and bring you back to his chest.

As the hours drifted onward, you heard a gentle noise that alerted you to your baby. The sound was soft at first, but you heard Pyra stirring in her crib. You paid it no mind as you assumed she would fall back asleep but eventually the soft mumbles turned into a gentle sob and then quiet crying.

Demiurge awoke rather quickly at the sound, lifting his chin up off of the top of your head to peer around the foot of the canopy bed where the crib was. “Sweetheart?” he called, removing himself from your side. Sitting on the bedside, he put on his pants in a hurry before making it over to where his daughter was in distress. “Shh, shh,” he whispered, scooping her up into his arms. “Are you hungry or is your pain acting up again?”

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you noted how Pyra began to rub her horns against her father's chest as if to suffice for an answer. Even when Demiurge placed his palm between her horns and his chest, she still rubbed eagerly while the cries started to become a bit stronger.

Opening that strange portal device, Demiurge reached through it and pulled out another syringe with medicine within it. He made it back over to the bed, sat down and worked on calming her first before managing to inject her. “Shh, shh,” he shushed once more as her cries threatened to get louder over the injection. The needle removed, he placed it on the nearby nightstand before making sure the injection spot was cleaned and covered. “I'm sorry, sweetheart, but it will get better in time. I swear it.” He kissed between her horns. “I'll find a stronger solution. Don't you fret.”

The sobs of Pyra slowly began to die once more as the medicine took hold. The black, soulful eyes of the hybrid turned back to her father from what you could just make out from where you were lying down still in the bed.

“Feeling better?” Demiurge asked, tilting his head when he noticed her staring up at him. “Mm?”

Her brown, spade tail flopped against his leg in a show of affection and the toothy smile spread across her lips.

He moved her in his arms, rubbing her back as he cradled her bottom and rocked her back and forth. “You'll be okay, my dear.”

The whole idea she had to endure this for years to come... it still tore you apart inside. “Would you truly put another child of yours through this sort of pain, Master?” you asked meekly. He had gone out of his way to say it would be your fault, but he couldn't put the blame solely on you. He was the one instigating the sexual moments together. Very rarely had you ever felt the need to care in worry of what could happen to the child more so over yourself.

Demiurge sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of aggression or irritation but one out of concern. “Y/N, I cannot make you change your race. If that is where we stand, then I have to make do with the obstacles in our way.” He cradled Pyra's head to his bare chest. “Fret not. I will find a way to make the pain subside for longer. I just need a moment to work more on my experiments. Besides, aren't all relationships formed tightly in this matter?”

“You... I...suppose...” It was true in a warped way. Hard times could often make a bond stronger depending the circumstances, but did a child have to suffer a bit in the process?

But you were scared... What would becoming a demon even mean for you? Princess Renner apparently went through it, but did you want to ask her what that was like? Already you found yourself flushing a bit in anger at the mere thought of her name. Why was that? Was it all because she seemed to work in close proximity to Demiurge? It was weird and it felt petty.

“Something wrong?”

His voice returned you to the moment, making you shake your head free of the vile thoughts that began to intrude. “Wha-What?”

“Your face nearly looks warm to the touch, pet,” Demiurge pointed out. He tilted his head and grinned widely as if suspecting already why that was. “Something bothering you?”

You couldn't say 'no', because he would see right through it. You couldn't lie because he would no doubt sense your words were dishonest. Even in close proximity without the outfit covering you, he was well versed in reading you like a book. “You said Renner went through this transformation, right?”

There was something in the way you spoke her name that pleased him. Demiurge's tail flicked with excitement. “I did. She took the Fallen Seed and changed into that of a low-level imp. I am sure if she rises in power her stats will shift, and she will turn into something far different in demonic design depending what path she takes.”

“I see,” you whispered, rubbing your upper arm in thought.

The brow of the devil twitched as did the corner of his mouth. “Mm? Are you considering it, pet? Though I must say, you are far from ready to even accept a Fallen Seed.”

You shook your head. “I doubt I'd be ready for one at current anyways. E-Emotionally, that is.”

Demiurge hummed to himself, stroking Pyra's head before kissing her cheek once more. “You may want to feed her.” He turned your daughter towards you, making sure you had her before releasing his grip on Pyra. “I'll try making some mashed up food myself and see what she'll eat at lunch.”

Cradling your daughter, she latched on without hesitation and began to suckle aggressively. You flinched as her teeth had pretty much grown in quite a bit in the last few days. “Sweetie, don't bite so hard.” You hissed in pain, trying to settle Pyra as you gently stroked her cheek with your finger.

“Her fangs must be mostly grown in, mm?” He hadn't taken notice, but the moment you complained of the pinch, Demiurge maneuvered his daughter off of your nipple to open her mouth gently with his fingers. Seeing Pyra's black eyes threaten to well up with tears again at being pulled away from her meal, he shushed her with understanding before letting her go back to eating. “Appears to be so. They grew in faster than I was anticipating.”

“Well... humans don't grow as fast as demons, but we grow fast enough, Master.” Honestly, you weren't even sure how fast demons grew let alone a hybrid child. “How fast...do demonic children grow anyways?”

Demiurge's mouth twisted to the side in thought, gazing upward at nothing in particular as if to ponder the answer. “Afraid from what I've judged by your human species, demons do grow a bit faster. She will probably start walking and trying to talk in a few more weeks if she has superior genetics in that regard. We will just have to wait and see.”

Instinctively, your eyes ventured down to the oddly bent legs. Would she even be able to walk in those? You were a bit worried for her growth into adulthood.

Pyra latched back onto your breast once more, her tail spiraling onto your arm as if to stay anchored. She had never done that before. Was she now getting used to her tail? Just to test that, you tried to move your arm and hand away from the grip it had only to feel as she managed to tighten it like it was a small hold from her actual hand.

“Seems she's figuring out how her tail works,” you acknowledged aloud.

Demiurge shifted his glasses up the slope of his nose. “Ah, that.” He grinned. “It's a comfort thing for small children with tails sometimes. They lasso their tails around a parent's tail, leg, or arm depending where they are. Since you don't have a tail, she'll probably twine it about your leg in due time when she starts walking.”

With Pyra finished eating, you made sure to clean her up. Looking about the same four walls, you couldn't help but sigh at having to see them day after day.

“Something troubling you, my dear?”

Hearing Demiurge's voice, you hesitated on the idea of asking. “I was... I just have been locked in this room for so long, Master.” You turned, eyes locking with his. “Is Lord Ainz Ooal Gown truly not impressed with my being here?” You knew it was under his orders that Demiurge keep you at his side and not let you venture anywhere without an escort. Nobody had the time to bother and those that would have, such as Sebas Tian and Yuri Alpha, were asked not to do so by Demiurge specifically.

The grin twisted upon the devil's features as he brought his fingers to his chin in thought. “Well, you've not bathed yet, have you?”

Normally, Yuri Alpha was the one to escort you to the bathing room in Nazarick as of late, so hearing Demiurge ask such a thing hinted he was quite possibly going to stay with you. “N-No. I've been asleep with you up till Pyra expressed her discomfort.”

Demiurge got to his feet at that moment, scooping downward to grab his undershirt and suit at the very least while his tie remained folded neatly on the nearby nightstand. Buttoning his white undershirt into place, he looked to the double that remained emotionless in the shadows of the room. Upon some mute command, the creature deteriorated and slithered across the room and latched onto your body to form the attire you usually wore in his presence. Triggering the message command, Demiurge placed his fingers to the side of his temple.

“Yuri Alpha,” he commanded, “I need your assistance in watching over my daughter while I and y/n go bathe for the morning.”

“Shouldn't we take her with us?” Honestly, you were worried about not having Pyra as a barrier at times. It felt whenever she was in the picture, Demiurge didn't have it in him to act as self-serving as he truly wished. His daughter always came first. While you were relieved his fatherly instincts were in tact, you hated the rest of him couldn't truly change as well.

Demiurge smirked at the comment, perhaps catching onto the nervousness that was littered in your words. “Should a daughter see her father naked?”

“Of course not!” His words hinted he had the idea in his mind already the two of you would be sharing in a bath. Your heart tightened painfully in your chest at the very thought.

“If you're concerned of her bathing, we can do so later. Those baths are for the older beings in this tomb, not the infants. I have a small wooden basin I can use to bathe her in after we're through.” He fixed the cuffs of his outfit as if expecting to go somewhere special. “Honestly, a lot of what is around here was hardly planned with children in mind.” He huffed at that notion. “A shame... We need to conquer this world a bit quicker.”

After a gentle knock, the door opened minutes later as the headless maid entered the room with a sweet and enduring smile. Her hands folded before her attire, she bowed gracefully before venturing further in. “I came as requested, Lord Demiurge.”

Demiurge motioned towards Yuri Alpha when looking in your direction. “Give her Pyra. She'll protect and watch over her while we have a moment to wash up for the day.”

Her heels clicking eloquently upon the marble flooring, the battle maid made it to the bed to offer her arms for Pyra to rest within. With great hesitation, you handed over your daughter but not without at least giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Your father and I will be back, Pyra. We love you.”

“Do not worry, y/n. I will take care of her,” Yuri Alpha insisted with a sweet smile.

Pyra looked from the maid that now had her and then over towards you and her father. Her thumb was in her mouth but the muffled sounds of confusion turned to concern as she reached outward for you both. She made a simple hum of a sound that you assumed was her about to say 'mommy' seeing as you always referred to yourself as such, but nothing truly formed into a word. It was too early to hope for that anyway. Seeing her face contort into sadness, you nearly bolted forward as if to ask for her back, but Demiurge's hand gripped your shoulder to keep you in place.

You shot a look at him that was the first of disgust in a while. That was his _**daughter**_ , and he wanted you to just ignore her upset?

However, he didn't hold you back completely. Instead, he pushed himself forward and reached for Pyra to hold her for a moment. As he reached down to take her, he rubbed his crooked nose against hers playfully with a large grin that was soft and loving in foundation. A small chuckle resonated pleasantly in his throat as he rocked Pyra to try and calm her.

“It's all right, my little one. Your mommy and I will be back shortly. You need not worry.” With her little hands going for his face, the devil only smiled wider as he let her touch wander. Even with her grabby little hands getting a hold of his glasses, which were jagged in design, he let her take them for a moment. When he felt the temple tips removed from his pointed ears, he was quick to try and guide her grip and make sure she didn't drop them. Unknown to you, the glasses were hard to destroy regardless. They were not normal facial wear.

She still thought she had a good grip on something from her father as she smiled and let a small laugh pass from her lips. Demiurge lightly wiggled the glasses to see if he could convince her to let them go.

“Can I have them back, sweetheart?” Demiurge asked, wiggling them a bit more.

To her, it was a game. She just smiled all the more, unrelenting in her small grip.

Kissing between her eyes with mild force, he managed to distract her for long enough to win and have his daughter release his glasses. Putting them back in place he rubbed the back of Pyra's head before handing her over to Yuri Alpha yet again, who was apparently standing there in surprise.

“We will return shortly,” the devil continued, seemingly speaking to Yuri Alpha over his daughter that time. “She has already been fed. Do not worry about bathing her. Her mother and I will do so upon our return.”

Mother? When was he so keen to continue to call you the mother frequently instead of 'pet' or your name. Granted, you were completely unaware you didn't call him 'Master' earlier and instead labeled him as her 'father' when referencing who he was to Pyra. Normally, you would be shamed for that. It was why you rarely said that word around Demiurge.

“Oh, uh. Y-Yes, Lord Demiurge,” Yuri Alpha stuttered, bowing again as she kept the now comforted child in her arms.

Her stutter was odd to you. She sounded confused over something. From what you had seen, Demiurge was quite kind and giving to those who lived in this tomb, so the display shouldn't have been that odd for her to witness. Not like you had the chance to ask her as the devil placed his hand upon your back and escorted you out the door to head to the Spa Resort in Nazarick.

It was nice to finally be out of that room, but without your daughter nearby you found yourself a bit anxious. You knew Yuri Alpha would take great care of her, but separation anxiety from your infant was triggering fiercely within you. Before you were even aware, the Nazarick Spa's changing room was surrounding you.

“She'll be all right.” Demiurge began to remove his suit and undershirt once more. He hadn't bothered to button up his red suit earlier, so it was done in one quick motion or two before he did the rest. “You mothers fret too much.”

The clicking noise of his belt buckle being unfastened made you anxious for some reason. No matter how often you heard that sound, you felt your gut tighten. “It's just... I'm not used to being without her for any period of time.”

“You allowed Renner to take her before,” Demiurge reminded you. By this point, his pants were already off, followed by the tight, black underwear he usually wore.

You scrunched up your features at hearing that name, shaking your head. “I was in shock given other circumstances at the time, M-Master. I didn't have a moment to process everything that was coming at me.”

Demiurge snapped his fingers, leading to the double to detach from your body in a string of ribbons only to reform away from you as the darker shade of the devil himself. He moved closer, placing his hands upon your shoulders before trailing one of his hands up to your throat and then urging your face to look at him as the metal sensation of his tail began to coil about your leg. You tensed as you felt the hot breath of the demon upon your features. The grin twisted once more and cracked through the devil's unnatural appearance.

Was he going to...? You worried he would find an excuse to get you away to try and breed with you again. However, if you dared move now, those spikes could easily cut your leg and leave you poisoned. You were certain he would punish you for being so reckless if you dared try such a tactic.

Without being forward about it, you tried to gently pull away only to have his grip upon you tighten as if to remind you in his own way that you were his. “Wouldn't it be counter productive to do this now before or even after a bath, Master?”

“Before? I do not see why not,” Demiurge chuckled. “You'd be dirty anyways, my dear, and I could clean you off.” A sigh escaped him as he released his tight hold upon you—oddly. “But since you're insisting on not trying...”

He would actually not force himself upon you? What had changed so drastically in the past few weeks or so? He seemed so...out of character from the years prior. It felt like he was trying to actually act more in line with your human race. Oddly, you felt a bit bad for denying him something he was being forward about wanting, but you just woke up. You didn't have that type of energy yet.

“We can just talk for a bit.” Your lower lip moved inward. “Maybe if I am feeling up to it, we can consider it...?” You weren't even sure what you were saying. It made you flinch, regretting what you had put on the table in front of him.

His tail slowly unraveled from your leg as he took your hand and escorted you towards one of the many rooms that held different stylized baths. The one he took didn't surprise you. It was Roman in design, appearing similar to the architecture on the Seventh Floor. Honestly, it wouldn't be all that shocking to you either if he confessed he made it himself. The roof was nonexistent, allowing a shower of stars and a few exotic trees to give the idea that you were outside. It was all fake but the illusion was still welcome. Many pillars decorated the outer area of the bath itself. It was mostly square in design but had a few partial oval like cuttings in some areas. Most of the floor marble was green while the pillars were a mixture of white and bronze.

Demiurge took to the first step leading into the bath, keeping a hold of your hand before escorting you down after him. “What did you wish to talk about?”

He was even willing to listen? This was making you weirdly uncomfortable. It felt like a trap of sorts. Should you be cautious or embrace it? Embracing it honestly felt like less work. The warm bath water covered your body as you let it cover up past your breasts. Your hand removed from Demiurge's, you brought them both close to you. “I was... you umm... you said I was Pyra's mother for once.” You tried to laugh off the idea of something so simple, but you did tend to forget: he still kept you buried behind the idea of hardly ever hearing your name unless it was given as a reward. Being called anything else was almost nonexistent unless it was another pet name of his.

The devil tilted his head in confusion. “You are the mother to my daughter, so why wouldn't I?”

Your palms moved up the length of your arms. “I just have never heard you call me that in front of her.”

“You did call me her father in turn, y/n.” Demiurge turned to the nearby bucket that had the cleaning supplies he required.

“I-I've always called you that around her, Master. Even when you're not nearby to hear it.” Looking back over your shoulder, you caught sight of the double that was just standing there with its arms behind its back. It was mimicking the idle pose Demiurge himself sometimes stood in. “Speaking of the clothing...err...double...whatever you want to call it...” Your words fumbled about nervously, wondering if you should even dare ask for what you were about to. “I was curious if you were ever going to trust me to the point I wouldn't have to wear it anymore.” It felt more like a harness than anything. Also, being so exposed to everyone in Nazarick hardly made you feel comfortable.

Demiurge finished applying the soap onto the small washrag he had obtained from the bucket. Hearing you boldly ask such a thing he paused midway through the idea of lathering up the cloth. “You wish to not wear something I made specifically for you, pet?”

His tone sounded as though he were insulted, making you recoil and bring your arms up in fear he would find a way to strike you. “S-Sorry, Master! I do appreciate the gift, but I... I wanted something else too! I-umm-I-I had a lot of clothing back at my old house. I just want to pick out something new everyday.”

The devil moved closer to you, making you all the more anxious. Backing up in the bath, you found your back striking against the outer ring of its design. You thought for sure he was going to hit you, yell at you—make you pay for asking something so selfish. He didn't. Instead, he moved his hand under the water to grab your wrist and work on wiping your right arm down.

“There are clothing stores in Nazarick, my dear,” Demiurge reminded you. “If you wish, you can go shopping in there for something you might like.”

It was the first time you had ever heard of that. You could only wonder what else could possibly be buried six feet under in this tomb. “I can?” Again, he was being weirdly generous.

He raised his pinky finger, showing just how intimidating his claw truly was without the gloves to conceal it. “On one condition, my dear.” The words resonated with such a smarmy nature that you were fearful to wonder what it was. “You allow me to approve of it.”

He had to just buy everything for you, hu? It didn't feel right at all, but there wasn't truly anything you could say about the matter. It was then you could vaguely recall what the Naga reminded you of back at the farm—that Demiurge had claimed you as his mate. Akin to any creature hunting and providing for their mate, he would do the same. Since he wasn't aware what you may like in comparison to himself, he was willing to possibly join and make sure that he could come to enjoy the outfit as well.

“O-Okay. That's fair...” It was all you could think to say.

Demiurge moved the cloth to your shoulder and then to about your neck. Realizing the collar was still in the way of things, he wiggled his fingers into the device with ease and removed it. With it gone, you could finally swallow without the hindrance. You forgot how nice it was to breathe without something latched so firmly about your neck. Given the times you bathed with Sebas Tian or Yuri Alpha nearby, neither of them knew how to remove it. Even Sebas Tian confessed his confusion and concern over the device, but both apologized for not having any clue as to how to get it off of you.

 _Must be something only he can remove personally. I guess this thing isn't something that's commonplace in Nazarick_ , you thought.

On instinct, your hand went to your throat to feel the harsh lines that the collar still implanted near the top and bottom of the skin. Demiurge gently grabbed your fingers and pulled your touch away so he could work on cleaning the parts of your flesh that hadn't been cleaned in some time now. You were thankful you couldn't see the damage that was no doubt done all that time, merely feeling how rough and even slimy part of your skin had become from grime and sweat.

“Anything else you wished to ask me, y/n?” Demiurge questioned as he moved the warm cloth up and under your jaw line to make sure he was getting everything.

He was still willing to listen. There was nothing in his tone that suggested he was impatiently waiting for any sort of demand or request. He was just asking. It was odd but welcoming given all the hell you were put through.

It was a reluctant question, but one you asked all the same. “When are you going to be away again?”

“Depends on when my duty beckons to me,” Demiurge answered. Finishing with your neck, he cleaned off the dirt that had accumulated on the cloth before using the tips of his fingers to touch just under your chin. “Close your eyes.” Upon you doing as he asked, he started to wash your face. “Be it here or at my farm, pet, I cannot be off duty for long. Not unless Lord Ainz requests it of me.”

Hearing how busy he was going to be, it still pained you. In kind, you grabbed his wrist and stopped him from continuing to wash your face as you looked at him with concern. “But...what about your daughter? She needs her father as she grows.”

Demiurge's brow twitched as his grin disappeared into a hard to read frown. You would have said you insulted him but that wasn't the aura you were getting from him.

“What about... What about...me...?” Your lower lip quivered, vision blurring as you fought the desire to cry. “I... you wanted me to marry you, but I cannot marry someone who won't be around to even show he loves me.” If you weren't drowning in your emotions of loneliness you would have been more sober minded and realized how insane it sounded. You were actually begging for the devil's attention at this point. Your heart was in pieces without him.

“What do you think I am doing, pet?” Demiurge asked. His voice was as hard as stone, making his own inner frustrations apparent at this point. “Why do you think I work so hard to obtain this world for Lord Ainz? Pyra won't be able to live a life without fear of people hunting her down unless our Lord of Darkness rules over these worms and keeps them in line. Nobody would dare harm a hair on her head if they knew who she was protected under.” The moment you tried to turn away, Demiurge grabbed onto your chin but not forcefully as he always did—it was gentle and reassuring as his thumb caressed your skin in a loving manner. “I need to work diligently to make this world _ours_.”

Strength failed you then as your tears glistened in the dim lighting of the washroom. Your hands gripped tightly onto his arm. “But how often will I see you then? I feel like I saw you nearly every day at the farm, but now... I don't even get that.”

“Because I was running experiments and making scrolls or sending skins to Titus, pet,” Demiurge explained. “However, I can afford to have my subordinates run that farm without me at times. Others, I need to check in to make sure everything is going according to plan. When you were there, it gave me a reason to keep returning to see if it was indeed possible to breed with you and return my part of the deal I made. Now that the deal is complete, I need to see to other experiments that lead me away from your side.”

“A-Are you done with me...!” The words quivered past your lips in a fit of fright. It sounded like he had done what he promised and now he saw no reason to care as much anymore. It was agonizing. Painful. It reminded you too much of your old marriage that fell to shambles when your last husband started to show less and less interest in you.

He didn't answer. Demiurge removed his fingers from your face and looked at you with a neutral frown that didn't strike fear or worry into your soul. It was almost emotionless. It was so unlike him. “Y/N, you are under level 40. You are weak and easy prey. Unless you plan on leveling up somehow and becoming stronger than you are, there isn't a way that I can see it possible you can spend more time with me than as it is. Even so, Lord Ainz would wish to oversee that training as you've yet to show you are loyal to me let alone him.”

Train? Actually use your magic to fight alongside Demiurge and unleash havoc on humans and demi-humans alike? Maybe if you became strong enough, he wouldn't require someone like Renner to be beside him as often.

But what about Pyra? If you both started to take to the field, she would be raised by the servants of Nazarick. You couldn't put your daughter through that. You wanted to be there when she took her first steps or said her first words.

“What about your daughter?” you hesitantly asked once more. Your fingers intertwined into a tight clasp, as if you were praying. “She will be raised without us both beside her. Don't you want to see her grow into an adult?”

Demiurge sighed. “My love, parenthood is sometimes sewn together with hard choices and sacrifice; especially ones amidst conflict and war. I am not saying we both will not get our chances to be at Pyra's side, but it will be limited.” He tilted his head to the side, curious of your answer. “So,” Demiurge began as he raised his hand from the water, outstretching it towards you to offer a window for a response, “What will it be? Will you continue to stay here as my mate and raise our daughter without me, or will you take to the field with me and become stronger so that we may both protect her together?”

Your mind was whirling. It was a difficult decision to make. Be with your 'husband' (as everybody called him) or be the at home wife?

Shaking your head, not certain of a response right away, you moved his hand and fought the water between you to bury your face against his bare chest. Your arms grabbed onto his back as you squeezed him tighter as if worried he'd just get up and leave you right then and there. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't you have everything you wanted? Why couldn't the devil give you all that you asked for?

“I don't know,” you whispered tearfully against his breast. “ _I don't know...!_ ” Your fingers curled, digging into his skin but the demon felt nothing given the toughness of his body. “I don't have an answer right now!”

Demiurge moved his hand behind your head, rubbing you there gently. “You could train here even without me, and should you decide it, you can take to the field at my side, y/n.” As you continued to weep upon him, he moved his other arm to your lower back to keep you steady. “Pyra would be nearby as you trained and, perhaps, it could spark her own interest in wanting to learn how to fight.”

Perish the thought. She was your daughter, and the last thing you wanted to imagine—demon hybrid or not—was your child taking to the battlefield. But you knew Demiurge wouldn't allow that. He would want his family to join him out on the field in time.

“I just need to think about it,” you whispered against his skin. At the moment, you were lucky to even have a small day with him. You'd take that blessing.

“Well, you have a while to consider it,” Demiurge said as he patted your upper back in his attempt to calm you.

Gazing upward at him, you reached for his cheeks and urged Demiurge closer to kiss him. He didn't fight you. At all. If anything, his body relaxed the moment you encouraged such a random act as if he were anticipating the outcome.

It was the first time, unprovoked or drugged, you had kissed him lovingly. The simple act lingered till you tilted your head and deepened the exchange with your tongue caressing over his to just taste of him in worry you may never have the chance again. The demon responded in kind, flicking the long, wet muscle upon yours as a lustful yet loving greeting before allowing you to depart.

His eyes opened, and again, he didn't show the jeweled eyes as if to be threatening but merely expressing his surprise. “First time you ever kissed me as such without fear guiding you, y/n. Did it truly have to take you this long? How many years have I been training you to be my obedient and loving pet?” He was playfully scolding you.

Nearly three years now.

“I'm sorry,” you whispered apologetically. “I just cannot imagine my life without you, and I worry each new day you might not come home to us.”

His brow raised all the more, as if intrigued by that statement. He stroked your head yet again. The meaningless frown widened into a plotting grin. “Mm, I see. However, my dear, you do realize if you come at me in such a manner, you will have to deal with consequences.”

“C-Consequences...?” you stuttered. Was there something you did wrong?

His tongue slid out from his maw and traced along his upper lips as if he were dining on the remnants of your breath and saliva. “I asked to mate with you earlier, and you declined. Now you encourage this sort of intimate exchange? Mm...” He dabbed the corner of his lips with his fingertips. “If you're going to sexually excite me in such a manner, prepare to offer yourself to me, my dear.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge sex scene at the beginning. Oof. Sorry about that. Then plot. ♥

He did at least listen. You did tell yourself earlier if he was willing to do that, you would consider the idea of giving him anything he wished. Besides, could you fault the demon for wanting to partake in his partner? For all you knew, you could be ovulating. He wasn't going to always tell you when that would be the case. If anything, you just had to play it all by ear regarding his actions.

“What would you like me to do?” you asked, seeing as you were already naked.

Demiurge pondered the thought, his fingers curled about his pointy chin before he dug into the portal leading to his inventory to pull out a scroll you had never seen before. “Let's see what good you can do when you have the ability to breathe underwater. You'll have ten minutes. Use them wisely. [Lesser Underwater Breathing].” And with that, the scroll dissipated as it triggered, illuminating your body ever slightly from its buff.

Seeing as he was partly submerged in the water, you knew what he wanted. Your palm caressed his bare chest before moving yourself underneath the water's surface to make it towards his cock. On impulse, you tried to hold your breath but then you remembered that you were under the influence of a spell. While you could hardly say you wanted the water in your body, it appeared that when you opened your mouth, the bathwater was prevented from doing so regarding the enchantment.

 _At least that's a plus_ , you thought to yourself as you moved closer to the demon.

Your fingers wrapped firmly about the base of his erection, stroking the skin to excite him onward even if he was already pretty hard as it were. Fighting against the water, you rolled your tongue across the veiny flesh to prepare yourself for taking it into your mouth. Soon upon the engorged head of his cock, you kissed the tip before sucking only the head as your hand stroked the remainder of his length.

You heard the sound of something break the surface of the water. It was then Demiurge's hand came to rest upon the back of your head to urge you to hurry up and take the rest of it in your throat. It was like being forced to bite off more than you could possibly chew.

 _Impatient...! Does he not understand what exciting your partner means?_ you thought with a nasally huff.

Before you knew it, the head of the demon's cock was pushed to the far back of your mouth, threatening to go deep into your throat. Removing your hands from the base of his manhood, you gripped onto his hips and tried to steady yourself. The organ forced your throat to expand, making you huff and squeeze your fingers into his flesh as a mute warning.

 _St-Stop! It's nearly impossible to deep-throat you!_ you panicked mentally. It didn't matter to him. Years prior when he made you do this, you handled it just fine. No doubt this was his attempt to try once more.

“You can do it, pet. You're just being stubborn. Come on,” Demiurge breathed in excitement.

His words sounded unhindered by anything in the room. It were as though he were speaking right in your ears through the water. It could have been another spell, perhaps. There were some that you were aware of that made it possible for words to travel directly to a target. You were just unaware Demiurge had access to such a thing.

Relaxing your throat muscles, you pulled yourself forward as he urged you to. The ever so aggressive yet heated growl by the demon filled your ears as his tail fought the water's resistance to wag with delight as you swallowed. The muscles in your esophagus tightened, playful enacting a false orgasm in his mind. It raised the strength behind his vocal moan that reached your ears without restraint.

“You better swallow every drop,” Demiurge threatened through what sounded like clenched teeth. His nails even curled upon your scalp to insist you continue. “The last thing we want is for me to dirty this bathwater with such a thing, wouldn't you agree?”

Not like you were in a position to say otherwise. Holding onto his hips even tighter, you waited for his climax. The flush of the demon's release filled your throat at such an awkward angle that it was nearly impossible for you not to choke. Managing to get your gag reflexes under control, you drank down greedily in hopes nothing would slide from the corners of your lips. Gods knew he would find out if that were the case.

Once the demon's harsh release finished filling your body, you quickly pulled away while shaking your head. You didn't mean to act disgusted, but that nearly made you choke. Desperately you swam upward, breaking the surface of the water with a loud gasp as though you had been forced to hold your breath. Coughing and gagging, you did what you could to keep the demon's seed buried in your body.

Demiurge's hand went right for your face, squeezing your cheeks as he marveled at your discomfort. Your heart froze, eyes widening as you wondered if he would seek retribution for what you were doing as it may have offended him. The grin stretched unnaturally upon the devil as he slid his claw across your right cheek lovingly.

“Do you think you are done?” he asked, hinting in that question alone that it was possibly far from so.

While you would have been fine if it were, you shook your head regardless. You knew the answer the devil desired.

“Good girl,” he hummed, motioning behind himself where the outer area of the tub was. “Would be wise you step out of the water. There's only so much I can do with you otherwise.”

Doing as he ordered, you were only able to crawl out on your hands and knees for a mere moment before the demon came rushing upon you to pin you down into place on the wet, marble flooring. He leapt out of the bathwater and had his hand on the back of your head to keep your cheek pressed firmly on the floor. The other went to your upper shoulder, pinning you in place. You felt no different than a rabbit being hunted and captured by the ravenous wolf.

If you hadn't known him better by now, you would have been frightened. However, the only fear you felt was the unknown of what he wanted to do. When it came to anything—sex or tolerance of acts deemed cruel and the like—he wanted to see how far he could push you without killing you.

The rumbling growl of dominance vibrated fiercely in his throat as he inched closer to your ear. It was breathed so hotly that it made your heart race in a mixture of anxiety and euphoria. The blanket of warmth moved down to your shoulder where the devil nipped with his teeth, pulling at your skin gently in a fit of control before rolling his tongue over the spot as if to be apologetic in the act when a muffled whine came from you.

“Now... Shalltear allowed me to borrow some of her items for personal use if I so feel to do so. Sadly, I've yet to find the time with all that has been going on in our lives lately.” Again, the demon reached into his inventory to pull out what you could make sense of was the dog styled butt plug and the bridle belonging to that of a horse. “Should life spare me a moment, I can perhaps make a better anal plug. I do not mind the dog tail, but I would like something different.” He sighed at the misfortune of not having what he so desired.

 _Not that thing again...!_ you mentally pleaded. Not often were you exposed to anal sex or anything being probed there. Now the demon seemed intent to always fondle with the thought whenever he so fancied.

“Your heart races,” Demiurge seethed with delight. “Excellent.” He moved the sex toy about his fingers as if to tease your senses further with what he had planned. “Mm.. whether or not to lubricate it is the question...” The very thought of that thing going inside of you without any made you struggle on impulse. Watching you do so, the grin widened all the more upon the devil. “I jest,” he chuckled, tapping the insertion area of the device near his lips. “Would you truly think me so cruel pet as to put you through that?”

You couldn't even grip an answer. Before you bothered to think of one, you noted the demon's unnaturally long tongue swirl about the end of the anal toy. Saliva dribbled from his fangs as he drenched the end of the plug. With his saliva acting well enough of a lubricant, he forced your anal entrance open further. You writhed about and threatened to try and escape, but the demon kept you firmly in place.

The smooth, moistened tip of the toy pushed against the tight ring of muscles, making your toes curl and your teeth bite down upon your lower lip. Your body could only tense given the position you were in. Even if you tried to squirm away, his nails dug into your skin to remind you that you weren't going to be able to escape to anywhere.

“The more you struggle, the longer this takes and the worst it will be,” Demiurge reminded you with a sigh. “You really should learn to relax.” The words breathed hotly as he hissed them, guiding the rest of the anal-plug into your tighter entrance. With it firmly in place, the demon wasted no time in leaning forward to bite affectionately upon your left 'cheek' while his hand moved to cradled the other. You could feel his claws digging into your flesh and exciting you onward.

“F-Fuck...!” you breathed out in an emotional moan. It still wasn't something you were used to. Could you say you hated it? No, not after a moment of letting it relax under the other acts your Master excited upon you.

Demiurge's hand grabbed onto your throat, urging you to at least turn his way a bit better. The bridle in his hand now, you were more than aware of what was coming next. The rubber part of the bit moved against your lips. “Do I need to force this through, pet, or are you going to comply?” he asked as he watched your lips move inward as if to deny the toy.

 _This is so humiliating...!_ you thought before opening your mouth ever slowly. It was one thing to be called a pet but to actually act as one was something entirely different.

Demiurge breathed with delight. “There we are.” Fastening the rest in place, he took up the dog ears to fix on your head as well once pulled from his inventory. “Someday I can get these changed, but for now, they will do.” He pulled on the leather reins, urging you to move. “Sit.”

Sit? Now he was going to order you around like a dog? Again, embarrassing...

Moving was a bit painful as the butt-plug reminded you it was there in your ass. The muscles clenched around it, causing you to whimper and moan at the foreign sensation as you sat down on your backside. You had to move to a better position or else it would merely dig the toy in deeper.

With you sitting there with your arms crossed over your front, Demiurge appeared hardly enthused. “Hmm, is that how a dog sits?” When you expressed your confusion, he sat you further down to which caused the butt-plug to indeed dig a bit deeper to where you could feel the hairs of the dog tail against your skin all the better. He made you bend your knees to the sides and then forced your hands up in a curled position near your chest as though you were a mere dog trying to beg for something. “Now, let's try that again, shall we?”

You watched as Demiurge began to stroke the base of his still hard cock, exciting the veiny flesh all the more to where the skin darkened in color from the built up need for release. Did he want you to suck it? How were you going to with the bit in your mouth?

His grip tightened from base to tip, letting you witness as pre-cum dribbled from the head. His teeth clenched as a growl rumbled from his throat. “Beg for it, pet.” The words hissed like a demand.

You would have opened your mouth to ask for it, but the more you thought about earlier the more you realized he wanted you to beg like a dog. Swallowing harshly, you whimpered and whined like a starving hound hoping to get something from its Master.

Demiurge jerked on the reins he held, showing he wasn't satisfied with that response. “ _ **Better**_ than that, pet! Pant and beg like the bitch you are!”

Your tongue slid from under the bit as you panted hotly with your arms still curled near your chest as you tried to role-play the part of his canine pet. Your cheeks felt warm to the touch, embarrassment taking over you as you even struggled to enact a barking sound. _Let this be over. Let him be satisfied!_ you mentally pleaded.

“Good enough.” His words hardly seemed to be filled with satisfaction, but he was willing to let it go. He motioned with a single finger. “Turn around.”

Doing as he asked, you remained on all fours and without a moment to process a single thought, Demiurge pulled back on the reins and forced the lips of your entrance the take the engorged head and length of his swollen cock. Your eyes widened as a scream was muffled from the bit in your mouth. It only burned for a mere moment as you were lubricated enough to not have it be horrifically painful. Lowering your head, you tried to adjust to it all rushing you at once, but Demiurge wouldn't allow it. He pulled back on the reins harshly, urging your body to attention and you back all the way on his erection.

He would intentionally pull away only to ram so cruelly back within you that it caused a loud slapping sound when his thighs met with your backside. It echoed about the walls of the tomb's washroom in a series of lewd sounds you could hardly ignore. When you didn't keep up with him as he so desired, he pulled back on the bridle, making the bit force you to try and comply. You panted hotly through your nostrils as your head was soon coiled upward, exposing your neck to which the demon grabbed with his other free hand.

“Come on, pet,” Demiurge panted, squeezing your throat. “Faster!”

Digging your knees on the wet, marble flooring, you pushed with him to try and urge the demon to get off. Whines and moans continued to be muffled and even then, you struggled to find the energy for them as you realized the air about you was getting thinner the more it continued. Demiurge was gripping your throat rather tightly, making it harder for you to breathe.

“Ma-Master...! I-I can't...!”

“You can, and you will! Trust me!” the demon growled as he squeezed tighter, making your breathing even more labored and the saliva to pool about the corners of your lips.

The sounds were becoming distant and even the sensation of feeling every ridge of his cock strike your sensitive, wet walls was almost numbing as well. He was going to make you pass out. You could hardly breathe. However, before everything felt as though it were coming to a quick end, you felt his grip loosen and it was there his climax filled your body as the rush of warmth kissed the entrance to your womb before dribbling outward and down your thighs—some of it even tapping relentlessly on the marble flooring. Your body responded in kind, clenching down on several occasions as if to keep your mate pinned within you.

You collapsed, your body quaking as it tried to endure the orgasm that was seemingly forced from your core. The strangulation felt far more enjoyable in the aftermath than you cared to admit. Saliva drenched the area about your face as you rested there with the bit in your mouth still.

Demiurge growled and huffed as he let the ecstasy ride through him. When his heavy breathing went from his mouth to his nostrils, you felt him beginning to stroke the top of your head before moving his cruel caress down to your upper back and then repeat the steps once more—petting you like you were indeed a mere dog. “Good girl,” he praised breathlessly.

He maneuver his hand and removed the bridle from your features to let you breathe a bit better. His palm lightly tapped your outer thigh as he remained buried within you. Slowly, he removed himself from your body to where your womanhood breathed with erotic relief at him doing so. As he was removing the items, you thought for sure he'd do the same with the butt-plug.

He did not for some reason.

“Ma-Master...?” you panted in confusion. “What...what about the dog tail?”

“Ah that.” He smirked, rubbing your lower backside with the tips of his claws. “Mm, you seem to have a difficult time adjusting to it, pet, so how about we let you wear it through the day?”

Through the day? That thing was hardly comfortable to have inside you for an entire day! “B-But people might see it in that outfit you have me wear...!” The cloth design from the golden chain that was about your hips only really folded about the front and back. The dog tail could easily sway into existence if you weren't careful in how you walked about Nazarick.

“And this is a problem?” Demiurge asked with a wicked grin.

He wanted to enjoy in such a display given the look on his features. Biting at your lower lip, you shook your head to the best of your ability. “N-No, Master. It's fine...”

A stifled laugh rumbled in his throat. “Glad to hear it, my dear. Now, it is best we hurry up and finish bathing here. We don't want to keep Yuri and Pyra waiting, do we?”

The rest of the bath went by just fine. Demiurge worked on washing off the sexual scent of earlier from yourself and him as well. After you were wiped down, he began cleaning off the bridle a bit before putting it back to rest in his inventory. The double that was created by the devil lassoed its form about you, making the anal toy all the more unbearable as the hanging fabric from the back reminded you it was there.

After you both were clothed and finished for the morning, the devil escorted you back to your room where the headless maid waited patiently for your return. Pyra was apparently calm and focused in Yuri's arms as she was reading a children's book of some kind to her. Where she managed to find that you couldn't say as it wasn't something you had in the bedroom.

“Ah, welcome back Lord Demiurge and y/n,” Yuri greeted the moment she heard the door open.

Demiurge held the door open for you, acknowledging the maid. “I am to assume everything went all right and there were no issues?”

Even if it was a bit uncomfortable to walk in, you managed to hurry to your daughter's side, scooping her up in your arms the moment the headless maid allowed you to take her. Pyra giggled and rubbed her head against your collar in a playful manner as her tail twined about your arm.

Yuri took to her feet, closing the book and putting it off to the side on the sofa she was on. “Just fine, really.” She shifted her glasses up the slope of her nose, smiling in the direction of the infant. “There were no outbursts after you left. Quite intelligent for her age, I would say. Even if she hasn't said a word yet, she can recognize creatures and the like when I said them in that picture book.”

Demiurge's smirk was more prideful than anything. “Would not surprise me given who her father is.”

The headless maid merely stifled a small laugh as if to mutely agree. “Y/N, I brought a few picture books for Lady Pyra from my own collection. You can read them to her at your leisure. They should help with her growth.”

A part of you was curious—did she create these or merely buy them? She could easily walk into any town unnoticed of being a monster compared to most in Nazarick. “O-Oh. Thank you, Lady Yuri.”

She bowed. “I'll take my leave unless you require me for anything else, Lord Demiurge.”

Demiurge's arms wrapped behind his back, his metal tail twitching. “Nothing is at the forefront of my mind, Yuri. I thank you.” And with that, the maid left the two of you alone.

The moment you attempted to sit down you were reminded the sex toy was still inside of you, making you flinch and shift ever slightly with a labored gasp of surprise. “H-How did she have these books on her? Are they from the library in Nazarick?”

“Ashurbanipal has a few such things but Yuri Alpha's creator, Lady Yamaiko, was said to be a matron to children herself. I am certain it was from Lady Yamaiko that Yuri received those books.” He did his best to hide his pleasure at seeing you a bit uncomfortable with the anal plug reminding you it was there. “She has told Lord Ainz she wishes to be a school teacher whenever the opportunity gives rise either in Re-Estize or any other kingdom we conquer, so I am certain she will be delighted to practice such skills on Pyra till then.”

A headless maid teaching children? Back in the day, you would deem it a nightmare to even imagine. However, Yuri Alpha hardly showed she had any cruel intent within her. Just like Sebas Tian, she was fair and loving to even those outside of Nazarick unless they possibly meant her or those she worked for harm.

“Now then, I believe it is best we work on washing our daughter—wouldn't you agree?” His glasses shined brightly to where it made the devil look ominous. Whatever he was planning, you couldn't say. Maybe he just really wanted to watch you squirm and writhe with the butt-plug in place. If that was the case... he was no doubt in for a treat for the rest of the day.

Demiurge did remain at Nazarick by your side, mostly enjoying in playing with his daughter. Placing Pyra front side on the bed, he had transformed into his imp appearance to show her how her wings worked visually. He moved his to the impressive wing-span they were, easily reaching past the columns that kept up the foot of the canopy bed.

“Can you do this?” he asked, flexing his wings back and forth.

Pyra merely watched her father work the extra appendages, giggling and wiggling on her forearms and furry legs. A laugh erupted playfully as she leapt forward as she did, using her knees and a bit of her cleft hooves to spring at her father's frog like face. Her tiny fingers curled about the leathery skin, she giggling all the more as the black and red eyes peered in her direction.

“Like this, sweetheart,” he whispered, carefully gripping the imp wings to stretch them just a bit to where they were fully flagged. “Can you do that without daddy's help?”

Pyra had crawled upon her father's face, making Demiurge move the elongated frog like snout against her body as he playfully nudged underneath her seeing as she was so intent to hitch a ride on his features of all places. You were a bit nervous when you saw her hoof clip onto his lower lip, making it stretch down to show the impressive rows of teeth he had.

“Sweetheart, your foot is almost in daddy's mouth,” Demiurge mumbled, shaking his head to try and get her to reconsider the idea of climbing on him further.

The moment you saw what she was after, you quickly interjected and grabbed her hands. She was trying to go right for her father's eye. Being denied something she wanted to do, she fussed a bit. “No, no, baby. Don't do that. You could hurt daddy.”

As she was moved off of his face, Demiurge situated her down on her backside before kissing her cheek to calm her. “Let's try again, little one.” He relaxed his wings before fanning them out again. Cautiously, he gripped onto her imp wings as well and tried to get her to follow this routine. “Like this. Can you do this?”

Pyra watched her father's wings before trying to move her own. Sadly, from what you saw, they only moved so much on their own.

“That is small progress but progress nonetheless,” Demiurge vocally applauded, nuzzling against her chest.

“When do you think she'll start flying?”

Demiurge curled his finger against Pyra's cheek, stroking her sweetly. “Depends whenever she's ready. She should be able to move them in a week or so. It's why I'm trying to remind her they're there, so she doesn't become complacent with the thought they are not. She won't be able to lift herself up off of the ground without proper training or her wings are able to manage her body weight. That could be in a few years. I won't start flying with her till she's at least ten or so years of age.”

 _Quite a while. There's that at least_ , you thought with relief. You didn't want to imagine how flying lessons would go as you worried it could cause her horrible injury or worse.

Demiurge paused, moving his index and middle finger to his temple to receive a message. “Yes, my Lord? Mm... I see... I will be there shortly.”

“Something wrong?”

The devil shook his head. “Lord Ainz requests my attendance in the Throne Room. I will return shortly if it is not too urgent.”

Hearing he had to leave for a moment made your heart squeeze painfully. “Oh... Okay...”

Sparing one last kiss to Pyra and one to you as well, the demon left through a portal he conjured to make his way to the other floor a bit quicker.

Turning to your daughter, you watched as she rolled over onto her side and kicked her goat like legs outward. To you, she appeared no different than a cat trying to be playful with its owner. It made you stifle a laugh. “Just you and me again, sweetie.” Scooping her up into your arms, another knock came upon the door. Before you could even think to tell whoever it was to come in, the person did so on their own.

It was Renner. The former princess of Re-Estize entered with her hands folded before her black gown as she made her entrance. “Ah, y/n. Good to see you're here.”

 _Why wouldn't I be...?_ you thought in bitter annoyance. “Hi, Renner.” It was odd dropping the 'lady' title from her name. Here, she was no longer a princess or anybody of royalty. You had to remember that. “Did you need something? Demiurge isn't here if that's who you are looking for.” Your heart beat nothing but bile through your veins at that statement for some reason.

“He's not?” Renner sounded surprised (or perhaps disappointed). “Ah, that's a shame, but also works just fine for me.” Her heels clicked ominously across the marble flooring as she made her way over towards one of the loveseats in the room. Her hair was far longer than you last recalled seeing it and on some rare occasions as she walked, you could see through the strands as small, black imp wings made themselves known on her back. She took a seat and smiled innocently in your direction from where you were resting on the bed with your daughter. “So, you have debated on changing your race just as I have?”

How did she hear that? “M-My Master told you, hu?” There was no other way she could have known.

“Lord Demiurge? Oh, no. It was pretty easy to see that was his plan all along,” Renner confessed, stifling a laugh against her curved fingers. “What good is your lifelong mate when they age and die? Merely a burden on a demons' heart, I am sure.”

You hadn't truly thought about that. Demiurge could revive you if you died by causes that weren't natural, but he couldn't keep death and old age from taking your soul. “I-I suppose I never thought of it that way.”

Renner tilted her head. “Oh? You never thought of the lifelong pain you'd inflict on him when you die?” She gazed upward at nothing in particular. “Forgive me, y/n, I do know you lost someone close to you... but can you imagine going an eternity without that someone beside you?”

A painful gasp squeezed from your throat. “I am going to assume you mean my firstborn...? If you mean my former husband, I can live decades without him.” The words tasted of bitterness when you spoke them. “If you mean my lost baby, well... if I became an immortal demon, then I would have to endure that agony.”

The Witch of the Fallen Kingdom did her all to prevent herself from cracking the neutral smile into a wicked grin similar to Demiurge's. “Ah, did the devil not promise in returning your baby to you? Knowing him, I am to assume he struck a deal with you to keep you in his grasp.”

“He did, but he twisted my words and gave me Pyra instead.” You smiled, looking down at your daughter who was clueless as to the exchange going on at current. “I cannot say I am furious this is the outcome, but I wished he hadn't done that.”

The corners of Renner's lips twitched. “What if he could bring her soul back but in another body that is not hers? Would you consider changing races then?”

You turned towards Renner with a shocked expression. “He... He can do that?”

“Might be worth asking, y/n. He possibly didn't care for your firstborn, because she was not his. However, wouldn't you say that if he managed to make her body modeled after him and yourself, he could return the soul into her somehow?”

Demiurge ran experiments all the time at his farm. Would he even truly be able to make such a thing work?

“Why hasn't he suggested it before?” It made little sense to you as to why he wouldn't, but even three years later you could scarcely say you knew how the devil operated.

Renner merely pointed towards Pyra. “That is why. He wanted the first child to be his and yours—no other interference. Demons are prideful, you see. The moment you bore a child with someone he deemed as useless was the moment you wounded his pride. He wanted you to suffer for a time just as he has.” She smiled innocently. “Maybe now the score is settled?”

That was still cruel. All this time he could have truly given you back your daughter, but he refused just to wound you in some way? If that were the case, that hurt your heart in other ways regarding the demon who lorded over you.

Renner continued, perhaps worried she could turn you away from what she had planned. “Can you say that he's not taken proper care of you lately, y/n? Maybe he says he conquers this world for Lord Ainz, but he also does so for you. A mere worm of a human woman, slaving away for nearly enough to feed herself and yet he wishes to make you a queen. You do not yearn to join his side? Why do you struggle with the thought so?”

“I-I just—.”

“He wants to marshal the skies, y/n,” Renner interrupted. “Can he do so with those he loves if they are without wings?” Her fingertips graced her lips. “Just think how enthralled he'd be with someone who was a demon and had wings that could aid him in whatever he so asked? As you are, you are merely a toy—a pet to demand about as he so pleases. If you were to change into what I am, well... he'd have better use for you, y/n. You might even lose that 'pet' title completely. Do you not worry he will easily replace you in time to someone far superior who has already done what he so wants?”

The very fear again ignited in your soul that he would replace you. The icy, aching pulse that stemmed from your heart was difficult to describe, but it weakened you. The repulsion from earlier was swiftly replaced for some reason. No matter what, your mind and body couldn't be without him no matter how cruel and calculating he could be. “I can give him what he wants! Not you or anybody else can take him away from me!” Realizing what you said, you covered your mouth only to shift attention to Pyra as she whimpered at your sudden risen voice. “Shh, shh, it's okay, baby.”

“Is that so?” Renner inwardly beamed with pride at your words. “Then prove it, y/n. Train to become better and take to the field with him. Maybe then, you can be more than a mere incubator for his children.”

The words were malicious. It was no doubt Renner's desire to strike back at you, and it worked. To you, it was jealousy against jealousy, but to her, it was all part of a scheme she had concocted with Demiurge in private. Ever the convincing actress, she played the part of wanting Demiurge for herself well enough to entice you down a path the devil wanted. In truth, her heart laid in interest elsewhere. You were just blissfully unaware.

Seeing as you still had milk to share to your daughter and she hadn't calmed yet, you offered Pyra that to soothe her. She had taken to mashed up food just fine, but she wasn't completely weaned. “It's all right, sweetie. Go ahead,” you coaxed, hoping to dodge the situation.

Renner took to her feet, gracefully heading towards the door. “I won't waste your time further. I have things to do.” Her back kept to you as her hand laid to rest on the doorknob. “Think about what I said, y/n. It would be in your best interest for you test the devil's patience.” And with that, she departed from the bedroom.

A choking sob strangled you as you rested your chin against Pyra's head. Did demons mate for life? How did this work? Were they like humans where they went wherever they so wanted? They are, in essence, fallen humans. Demiurge never really spoke deeply about any of this. You feared he would grow tired of your antics and kill you to be done with it all. Worse thought of all would be forced to become one of his precious 'sheep' at his stockyard, demoted from being his mate.

To keep the intrusive thoughts at bay, you kissed your daughter's head again and again, rocking her to remind yourself that it was a child you both shared. He wouldn't trade you so quickly when he worked hard to get this child from you... would he?

But in a way, you did feel no different than a place to produce children and nothing more. He rarely saw a need to stay in Nazarick and be with you. If you changed all of that... would it work? Would he see you differently?

The hour or so Demiurge was away was agonizing as your head was full of doubt and fear of the future. When the portal opened yet again and the devil walked through it, you breathed in relief he had returned so quickly. “Thank the gods you returned...!” You remained on the bed, rocking Pyra to keep her calm and quiet as your mind was too overwhelmed to do much else.

Demiurge's hands were clasped behind his back as he ventured into the bedroom. His grin turned to a concerned frown. “Something the matter, pet? You appear as though you've been crying.”

“I-I'm fine,” you lied, glancing away in a fit of shame. “I-I've changed my mind.”

“Mm?”

“I want to train to become stronger so that I may join you on the field.” Your lower lip quivered. “I want to be useful to the man I love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I immensely apologize if I switch gears after this chapter and focus on some other fics to get them down. I realized this story is quite...lengthy whereas the others aren't that bad. XD; Amnesia: A Dreamer's Requiem I know I can easily wrap up in under 30 or so chapters, so I kind of want to focus on that one for a bit and get it finished. Another kind of dropped out down the tubes, so we'll see how that works in my favor as far as being not lengthy. They're living in my head rent free, and they need to shoo. 8T I also asked folks if they wanted me to finish some of my FFXV fics I kind of threw in the corner, and I had a resounding 'yes' on one of them, so I want to see if I can get that done. I also have character reference sheets for personal things and a few comics I want to do when I can find a second to breathe.
> 
> This story does easily have a beginning, middle, and end in my mind. Sadly, those plots feel very stretched apart and could take too many chapters that I'm trying to mentally condense so it doesn't go on for too long. I don't know how people feel about lengthy fanfics, but I always worry I might lose people's attention or they might have ADHD like me and jump from point A to point B just as I do. x3; Thanks for any and all support in the coming weeks or so that this goes on a little bit of a hiatus. I don't want it to be long, but we'll see what I can get finished or what transpires~.
> 
> All my love to my readers be you quiet or otherwise. You're amazing.  
> 
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: A Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804/chapters/64493074)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
